Uma Nova Fase
by Virgo-chan
Summary: U.A. Venha com Milo, Aioria e seus amigos a Londres iniciar uma pós graduação e uma nova fase em suas vidas, cheia de alegrias, amores, tristezas... Yaoi Saga X Milo X Kamus. Shaka X Mú. Aioria X Marin. ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO ON *finalmente*
1. Chegada

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem ao manga-ka Masami Kurumada.

- E aí, Milo? Bem longe da nossa ilhota, não é? – disse um rapaz de cabelos castanhos no vagão da segunda classe do trem Eurostar, que leva passageiros de Paris a Londres por um túnel.

- Pois é, Aioria. É agora que começa a aventura. Sabe que agora que estamos chegando estou ficando com um certo frio na barriga?

- Nem me fala, cara. Que bom que você finalmente tocou no assunto. Eu também. Estudar em outra língua, outro sistema. Complicado, né?

- Mas acho que tanta gente consegue que a gente também vai conseguir – disse Milo, olhando pensativamente pela janela. É claro que por baixo do túnel nada havia para se ver. Era só concreto e escuridão mas, às vezes, ele conseguia distinguir alguns avisos, em inglês e francês, sinalizando perigo e outras coisas igualmente desinteressantes.

Não. Não dava mais para fingir que eles iam a Londres passar as férias. Eles iam mesmo fazer um LL.M1 em Direito Comparado na _University of London_, mais especificamente na _London School of Economics and Political Science_ (LSE)2 prestigiada universidade européia. O fato de não terem conversado sobre isso durante toda a viagem de Corfu até Londres era um indicativo forte do quanto os dois estavam nervosos. Mais ninguém da turma dos dois havia sido aceito na universidade e os dois seguiam sozinhos há 3 dias.

Eles optaram por fazer a viagem bem devagar e da forma mais barata possível. Deixaram Corfu de _ferry-boat_ e seguiram a Igoumenitsa3; de lá seguiram a Atenas de ônibus. A partir de então começou sua longa viagem de trem rumo a Londres. Eles paravam sempre para dormir em albergues e se sentiam como adolescentes viajando pela Europa de mochila. Tantas vezes sonharam em seguir os mochileiros... Mas a verdade é que turistas de muito longe faziam essas viagens, mas os europeus viajavam muito pouco pela Europa. Os europeus preferiam conhecer seus próprios países.

E já que eles eram moradores da ilha mais linda do mais belo país da Europa, pouco conheciam da Europa. Claro que os outros nem sempre concordavam com eles. Eles muito ouviram falar das ruas de Paris – nada comparado à visão do mar eternamente azul da Grécia. Muito ouviram falar das ruínas italianas – obviamente copiadas da Grécia. Também ouviram falar das famosas praias brasileiras – mas que praia podia se comparar às gregas! Mas o pior era quando o pessoal de Mykonos, Santorini e Creta vinham falar que as ilhas deles eram mais belas. Na verdade, nem sempre Milo conseguia segurar Aioria e Aioria nem sempre conseguia segurar Milo quando um dos dois – ou os dois – partiam para cima dos insolentes.

Eles eram amigos desde sempre. Nasceram na mesma ilha, a mais bela pérola da Grécia, como já afirmado (por eles!) uma ilha com mais de 100.000 habitantes, conhecida entre os gregos como Kerkyra, já que Poseidon, seduzido pela beleza da ninfa Korkyra, a levara à ilha. Corfu era tão bela que fora escolhida como moradia oficial de Elizabeth, do império Áutro-húngaro, mais conhecida por Sissi, a imperatriz4. Lá ela mandara construir o palácio de Achillion5, local no qual passou os seus últimos anos, contemplando em seu jardim a estátua de Aquiles agonizando.

Os dois amigos entraram na Faculdade de Direito da Universidade de Atenas e para lá se mudaram. Em Atenas moraram e estudaram juntos e, finalmente, se formaram e começaram a trabalhar – também juntos. Aplicaram para as mesmas faculdades estrangeiras e ambos foram aceitos pela LSE, fato esse que comemoraram sem parar até a véspera da viagem, quando finalmente a ficha caiu!

Deixar a Grécia, falar sempre em outra língua, não ver o sol nem o mar todos os dias. E o pior: conviver com os habitantes dos outros países do continente e, quem sabe, com habitantes de outros continentes.

_Sim_, pensava Milo, _eu bem sabia que esse dia ia chegar. O dia em que Corfu ficaria pequena. O dia em que a própria Grécia ficaria pequena. O dia em que eu iria ter a chance de sair do meu mundo ensolarado e descobrir o que lá fora pode não ter sempre sol. _

- Fala, cara. Não fica olhando com essa cara pela janela! – Aioria não partilhava da mesma sensibilidade aquática de Milo. Aioria era estourado, divertido, orgulhoso e amigo para todas as horas. Só não gostava de parar e sentir o momento. Tudo era vivido num minuto. Assim era seu amigo.

- Só estava pensando se vai ser legal.

- Legal? É óbvio que vai ser legal. Afinal, somos advogados que vão estudar Direito.

- Nossa, a sua capacidade de fazer trocadilhos nunca cansa de me surpreender!

- E a sua, então? Vai ser legal e ponto final.

- Bom, pelo menos a pontuação você vai saber usar em inglês, não é?

- Viu, começou! E eles têm uns times de futebol super bons!

- CLARO QUE NÃO MELHORES QUE OS GREGOS – falaram em coro.

- É vai ser bom. E quando a gente voltar vai ser para ganhar mais e parar de fazer aqueles serviços chatos que passam para recém formados. _Pesquisa isso. Pesquisa aquilo. Que parte você não entendeu?_ – disse Aioria arremedando o jeito superior dos antigos chefes.

- Pois é! A falha nunca é de quem explica! Os bossais! – os dois haviam tido problemas com seus respectivos chefes no escritório no qual trabalharam por poucos anos.

- Me conta! Quando voltarmos vamos nos dar bem.

- Que bom, hein, porque acho que enquanto estudarmos vamos nos dar bem mal.

- Milo, qual é a tua? Nunca te vi tão pessimista. Cadê aquele que sempre fala que é fácil, que a gente resolve. Que vai dar ainda para cair na balada?

- Bom, É ÓBVIO, que vai ter balada. Isso é fora de questão! Não importa quão ferrados sejam os trabalhos, as apresentações ou as provas. Balada é todo dia!

Enfim, vãs esperanças de todos os estudantes que chegam por ano para cursar o LL.M da LSE. Mas esperança todo mundo precisa ter, certo? E eles estavam cheios de esperança.

-------X-------

_Victoria Station, mesmo dia_

- Pega a mala e desce, otário! - disse Aioria cutucando Milo que, de tanto olhar pela janela, acabara dormindo.

- É, nessas horas bem que deve ser legal já SER um mala.

- Cala a boca e vem logo, Milo. Não enrola para variar! Parece que já está tudo escuro e são só 16:30hs da tarde.

- De novo! Aioria, Inglaterra, inverno, sem luz. Eu te falei, lembra?

- Como se eu prestasse atenção no que você fala ... Bom, vai ver que é por isso que todo mundo por aqui parece estar de mal-humor... – e desceram do trem.

- E agora? Onde será o metrô?

- Tem uma placa lá... _Underground6_. Legal! Parece nome de música!

- Aioria, É nome de música!

- Ok, ok. Pára de resmungar e segue o mestre. E melhor colocar o casaco que está frio!

Ocorre que não demorou muito e o mestre se perdeu nas linhas de metrô. Eram tantas com tantos cruzamentos. Qual seria o melhor caminho para Paddington? Linha marron ou linha amarela7? Desciam e trocavam de metrô e seguiam para a próxima encruzilhada? Linha rosa ou linha vinho? E a cada parada o famoso _Mind the Gap_8 os fazia rir como loucos. Erraram algumas vezes, brigaram outras, discutindo sempre, como convém a bons gregos.

E assim chegaram a Paddington!

- É, é aqui.

- Bom, o nome está certo. Apesar de achar que o caminho foi errado. Não é possível que a gente tenha que mudar de estação CINCO vezes para chegar a um lugar, Aioria.

- Claro que é! Se a gente seguisse pelo seu caminho a gente ia rodar mais.

- Verdade, ostra, mas a gente ia pegar o expresso e chegar na METADE do tempo.

- Como você sabe?

- Quer valer? – Milo adorava apostar com Aioria, já que normalmente Aioria apostava por impulso e perdia todas.

E saíram para o frio de Londres. Os dois realmente não estavam nada acostumados com o frio. Era sabido que na Grécia fazia frio. Mas nenhum grego que se prezasse falava para os outros que havia inverno na Grécia. Para eles aquela era a terra abençoada pelo sol. Se é que fazia frio, que ninguém soubesse.

Mas em Londres não dava para esconder. Sim, fazia frio e muito frio! Olharam um painel de temperatura na saída da estação que marcava 19º.

- Pô, cara, 19º não é TÃO frio assim. O termômetro deve ter congelado! – Aioria gritava essas palavras enquanto colocava as mãos sobre as orelhas. Ele podia jurar que nunca havia sentido a presença de suas orelhas tão intensamente.

- Aioria, você nunca cessa de me surpreender. E a gente se conhece a 26 anos...

- Surpreender por quê? Tem termômetro que quebra, oras.

- Não, ostra, porque é 19 º em Farenheit! Não é em Celsius. Isso dá mais ou menos uns 7 negativos em Celsius!

- E como é que você sabe? – disse Aioria dando um leve tapa na própria testa. Mas o frio foi tanto que ele imediatamente voltou a usar as mãos para cobrir as orelhas.

- O que, que na Inglaterra a temperatura é medida em Farenheit?

- Não, Milo, sabichão! Que 19º em Farenheit dá em – 7º em Celsius!

- Elementar, meu caro Watson – disse Milo achando apropriado já que eles estavam mesmo na Inglaterra.

- Elementar! Pois, sim.

- É só pegar 19, tirar 32, multiplicar por cinco e dividir por 9! – e Milo, sorrindo, olhou para Aioria para avaliar o efeito de suas palavras. Era sempre compensador deixar o amigo sem falar. Bom, quase todos os eventos raros são compensadores...

- ...

- Não vai falar nada? – cutucou Milo.

- Tipo o que? – Aioria já estava irritado. Ele odiava ser contrariado. Mas é claro que parte da grande amizade que unia os dois tinha a ver com o fato de que os dois viviam sempre se contrariando.

- Tipo: Milo você é um gênio!

- Como você sabe? – Aioria estava inconformado.

- Que eu sou um gênio? Bom, é meio constrangedor falar sobre isso, mas desde bem novo eu percebi que eu era diferente das outras crianças. Eu via as coisas, sabe? Percebia mesmo, tudo era fácil, vinha fácil... – Milo falava rápido, para ver quanto dava para soltar antes que o amigo interrompesse seu discurso auto-elogioso.

- Cala a boca! Como você sabia a fórmula?

- Bom, eu li aqui no verso do mapa do metrô! – e Milo segurava o riso para saborear melhor o momento.

- E está me dizendo que você foi lá, viu a fórmula e fez todas essas contas, de cabeça, em 2 segundos? – Aioria não acreditava, mas seria possível? Seria possível que um colega advogado REALMENTE soubesse fazer contas de cabeça? Rápido? Sem errar? Nunca ninguém havia contrariado o dogma incontestável de que advogados não sabiam fazer contas!

- Bom, na verdade, se você tivesse olhado, você repararia que 5 segundos depois de mostrar 19º, o termômetro mostrou a temperatura em Celsius – e ele gargalhou da cara que Aioria fez. Milo tinha certeza de que se Aioria não estivesse protegendo as próprias orelhas, seus dedos formariam algum gesto desagradável.

Aioria não soube o que falar. Bem verdade que ele tinha vontade era de socar o amigo e fazê-lo parar de rir de sua cara. Mas por nada do mundo ele tiraria as mãos das orelhas novamente.

--------X--------

E assim falando eles finalmente chegaram à Praed Street e acharam o número 14.

- Bom, é aqui. Tomara que tenha gente em casa – falou Aioria enquanto apertava a campainha do apartamento 7-B e esperava que alguém abrisse a porta.

- Como assim, tomara? Você jurou que tinha ligado! – nunca dava para confiar no Aioria, pensava Milo.

- E liguei, confirmei horário e tudo. O problema foi o fuso, cara. Eu liguei de Paris e lá está em horário de verão.

- Airoia, idiota, como pode ser horário de verão no inverno? Você não está sentindo o frio? – e Milo fechou ainda mais o casado. Nunca havia passado tanto frio.

- OK, eu liguei de Atenas e lá tem duas horas de fuso! Eu me esqueci. – Aioria falava tudo sem jamais esquecer de manter as mãos sobre as orelhas. Ele tinha dúvidas se elas ainda estavam lá, mas ainda assim, valia à pena insistir.

- Caramba, mas tu é burro mesmo, hein?

E foram interrompidos pelo barulho da porta abrindo. Eles discutiam tanto e o vento estava tão forte que nenhum dos dois parecia capaz de dizer se alguém tinha efetivamente falado com eles pela campainha-interfone.

Mas, enfim, ficar na rua e no frio não era mais possível e eles empurraram o portão e entraram no prédio.

- Beleza! – disse Aioria que puxava sua mala de rodinhas para dentro do prédio, enquanto Milo ia resmungando algo parecido com "burro" e "não tem jeito" atrás de si.

- Opa! – dessa vez era Milo, falando e não resmungando – e aqui estamos no frio de novo - na verdade, eles passaram por um estreito corredor que se abria para um pátio interno cheio de latas de lixo reciclável no qual havia 4 prédios baixos, de uns 6 ou 7 andares cada um. Qual será o prédio do seu amigo?

- Meu amigo, não. Eu não o conheço. Ele foi amigo do meu irmão, o Aioros.

Milo não disse nada já que nada tinha de bom para falar do Aioros. Cara irritante e convencido bem mais velho que o Aioria. Nunca tiveram a mínima afinidade. Aioros não tinha senso de humor. Sempre sério, responsável, de cara fechada, cheio de afazeres para cumprir, sempre dentro do prazo. Além disso, tinha uma mania irritante de sempre aparecer na hora errada. Uma vez ele e Aioria estavam quase roubando uma cesta de chocolates que chegara para a vizinha do Aioria e o Aioros apareceu, fazendo-os devolver a cesta. Milo não tinha dúvidas que se alguém no mundo estivesse prestes a perpetrar um crime fantástico para livrar a população da pessoa mais chata do mundo, Aioros apareceria e salvaria a maldita pessoa. Enfim, um pentelho! Mas o que fazer? Ele era o irmão do Aioria. E o Aioria tinha uma grande admiração pelo irmão. E a verdade era que tinha sido ele quem tinha encontrado um local barato para eles ficarem em Londres.

- Bom – continuou Aioria – aqui diz que o apartamento do Saga é o 7-B, logo deve ser no prédio B, certo?

- Usou a cabeça dessa vez, hein? – dizia Milo enquanto procurava no pátio algum sinal que indicasse qual a letra de cada um dos prédios – deve ser aquele ali.

- É – Aioria olhou para cima e contou – e tem sete andares!

- Beleza! Vamos nessa! – e Milo foi em direção ao prédio puxando sua mala com rodinhas.

Lá chegando descobriram que não havia elevador, fato este bastante comum em Londres. Os dois puxaram as respectivas malas – com tudo que eles tinham, já que haviam vindo para passar pelo menos 1 ano - escada acima. Rodinha nenhuma resistiu. A mala do Aioria chegou mesmo a cair para trás e empurrar Milo e mala escada abaixo. Milo, nada contente, agarrou a primeira coisa na qual botou a mão e a atirou contra Aioria, alguns degraus acima. Infelizmente, o que ele agarrou foi o puxador da própria mala, que se desprendera e acabara por se soltar com o puxão. E assim Milo teve que carregar sua mala sem alça vários andares para cima.

Ninguém teve a idéia de subir os sete andares sem as malas para checar se realmente havia alguém em casa. E só pensaram nessa possibilidade quando suados e cansados pisaram no sétimo andar.

Milo, de mau humor, já que teve que levar sua mala sem alça abraçada. Aioria estava em melhores condições, mas também estava cansado, porque sua mala, apesar de com alça, estava bastante pesada. Tocaram a campainha.

Depois da longa viagem os dois estavam cansados. Passaram do frio ao calor com uma velocidade imensamente irritante. Estavam apreensivos, apesar de nenhum dos dois ter a coragem necessária para falar sobre isso. E torciam desesperadamente para que aquele fosse o apartamento certo e que não tivessem que descer as malas para depois subí-las pelo prédio certo. Enquanto - mais ou menos nessa ordem - os dois analisavam a situação, a porta se abriu.

- E aí? – quem falou foi um rapaz de mais de 30 anos, alto, de longos cabelos escuros, olhos escuros e penetrantes e com um sorriso cínico e divertido que pegou os dois de surpresa – vocês demoraram para chegar, hein? Eu não tinha certeza da hora por causa do fuso e resolvi passar a tarde em casa para vocês não darem com a cara na porta.

E finalmente a ficha caiu: o rapaz falava em grego com eles! Sua língua. A língua de Homero. A língua da terra ensolarada, lá onde a temperatura era medida em Celsius, não fazia frio, era só olhar para o lado para ver o mar azul sorrindo para eles. Sua terra na qual todos eram simpáticos e amigáveis. Claro, tirando Aioros! Enfim, a SUA língua.

Aioria, que estava na frente com sua imensa mala com alça, falou primeiro.

- Saga, não é? Prazer, cara. O Aioros falou muito de você! Eu sou o Aioria.

- Aioria! Prazer te conhecer. Entra aí! A casa é sua. Subir isso tudo com mala écomplicado! Por que vocês não me pediram para descer? - e falando puxou Aioria para dentro e o ajudou a arrastar a mala.

Foi aí que Saga viu Milo pela primeira vez. Milo estava parado do lado de fora, abraçado com sua imensa mala sem alça, com os cabelos azuis e cacheados totalmente despenteados pela viagem, vento e tumultuada subida pelas escadas. Mas ouvir a porta abrindo e ouvir sua amada língua falada por outro que não Aioria produziram maravilhas em seu humor. Seu sorriso fácil já estava de volta em sua boca, bem como o brilho em seus olhos. Mas o mais incrível é que ele claramente não tinha consciência de nada disso.

Saga não soube o que falar. Sim, ele sabia que Aioria viria com um amigo. Ele achara um transtorno receber o irmão de Aioros e seu amigo, mas a verdade, era que Saga devia um imenso favor a Aioros. Nos tempos da faculdade, Aioros pegara Saga fazendo algo muito errado. E não o entregara à direção da faculdade.

Saga poderia ter sido expulso por "hackear" o banco de dados da faculdade, alterar suas notas e faltas e sumir com o registro da existência da vida acadêmica de uma estudante japonesa insuportável pela qual Saga nutrira um amor e um ódio quase inexplicáveis. Mas Aioros não o entregara. Ele até deixara Saga alterar seus próprios dados, mas salvara os dados da menina. Aioros – pessoalmente – entrara no sistema da escola e restituíra todos os dados que Saga tentara apagar, salvando, assim, a vida estudantil de Saori Kido. Saga, assim, considerava-se devedor de Aioros e essa consciência fez com que Saga respondesse a Aioros que, sim, receberia os dois em seu apartamento e que, sim, eles poderiam morar com ele e seu irmão Kanon até que achassem outro lugar em Londres.

Saga só não esperava que poderia gostar de ter hóspedes em seu apartamento. Mas tudo parecia indicar que ele se enganara. E Saga sorriu de volta ao rapaz que estava parado à porta, sujo e amassado, mas com um bom humor a toda prova.

- Ô Milo, entra logo e pára de resmungar aí. Não dá nem para ouvir o que você está falando – Aioria berrou de algum lugar de dentro do apartamento.

- Isso, Aioria, porque eu não estou falando nada. Devem ser suas imensas orelhas congeladas que fazem você ouvir zumbidos. E aí cara, posso entrar? Eu sou o Milo – falou Milo enquanto passava por Saga e entrava no apartamento.

----X-----

A casa era pequena, mas até que era arrumada, considerando que o Saga morava meio que sozinho. Seu irmão gêmeo Kanon, ele explicou, era maestro substituto de uma conceituada orquestra inglesa. Kanon, ao que parecia, sempre substituía um maestro famoso, uma tal de Julian Solo, que chegou mesmo a reger a Sinfônica de Londres, mas que era tão preguiçoso que se afastou e foi para uma orquestra menos conhecida.

Na verdade, Julian Solo também não trabalhava muito na nova orquestra. Deixava todo o trabalho para o Kanon, mas este adorava. E, com o tempo, Kanon começou a namorar – o Saga falou isso com uma naturalidade que assustava – o primeiro flautista da orquestra, um rapaz chamado Sorrento. Parece que o Sorrento era tão bom que a orquestra deles começou a ganhar prestígio, de forma que o Kanon sempre viajava e – raramente – usava o apartamento.

O Saga explicou tudo isso enquanto mostrava aos dois o quarto que ocupariam. O quarto de Kanon.

- Não precisam se preocupar. O Kanon quase nunca vem. E quando eu disse que vocês dois ficariam aqui por um tempo, ele mesmo sugeriu que vocês usassem o quarto dele. Acho até que ele gostou da idéia, assim tem motivos para morar com o Sorrento, sem admitir que estão morando juntos – Milo e Aioria trocavam olhares. Para eles era estranho pensar em um grego _gay_.

Bom, claro que existiram famosos gregos _gays_! Aquiles e Pátroclo, Ulysses e Diomedes e até Alexandre e Hefaístos. Mas os gregos não _eram_ _gays_! Eles _ficavam_ _gays_ por algum motivo, como a guerra ou a falta de mulheres. E, depois, eles seguiam com sua vida normal.

Mas isso ocorrera nos dias antigos. Atualmente os gregos não eram mais assim. E não gostavam que os filmes mostrassem os seus famosos heróis como _gays_! Não, era verdade que recentemente um filme horrível difamara a imagem de Alexandre, o Grande e que os órgãos culturais gregos se encarregaram em demonstrar internacionalmente seu descontentamento por essa visão dos fatos históricos?

Assim, era estranho para os dois ouvirem Saga, com orgulho e de forma tão natural, falar sobre seu irmão _gay_.

O apartamento tinha 2 quartos, 1 sala, 1 cozinha, uma área, 2 cubículos sanitários, como Aioria gostava de chamá-los e apenas um banheiro com chuveiro, pia e tudo mais, mas sem o vaso sanitário. Apesar de ser uma disposição comum em casas européias - separar o vaso do resto do banheiro - quase que a totalidade das casas européias apresentava essa disposição.

Mas, o mais importante, segundo Saga, é que o apartamento tinha uma área aberta no telhado, já que ficava no último andar do prédio. E abriu uma porta na cozinha para mostrar a área aos hóspedes.

- Bom, não é muito grande, mas essa área no telhado compensa tudo. A gente costuma ficar aqui no verão – Saga parecia muito orgulhoso daquele pedacinho de área aberta. O frio continuava, o vento piorara e a vista era horrível, já que a área dava vista para uma série de outros prédios, dentro e fora do condomínio.

- TODOS os dias de verão? – perguntou Milo.

Saga o olhou sem entender.

- Sei lá, já que são somente 3 dias de verão aqui na Inglaterra ... – e Milo riu sozinho da própria piada. Saga achou aquela risada encantadora, apesar da piada nem ter sido tão boa assim.

- Bom, na verdade, aqui faz bastante calor durante os 2 meses de verão. E o sol só se põe lá pelas 10:00hs da noite - aquele pedaço de informação fez com que o escorpiniano parasse de rir imediatamente e olhasse para Saga sem entender.

- Sim, porque aqui é mais ao norte que a Grécia. No verão o sol nasce às 4:00hs da manhã e se põe às 10:00hs da noite. Como todo mundo sabe que só dura uns 2 meses, todos fazem o máximo para aproveitar o verão. O verão é muito importante para os ingleses – e sorriu, olhando para Milo, que olhou de volta sem conseguir pensar em nada engraçado para falar, o que deveria, provavelmente, ser creditado ao cansaço da viagem, pois Milo sempre encontrava algo de engraçado para falar sobre qualquer coisa.

- Sério, cara? Não sabia disso – se havia uma coisa que se podia falar de Aioria é que ele nunca fingia ser mais do que era. Se não sabia sobre uma coisa admitia francamente o seu desconhecimento, pedindo explicações humildemente. Ele nunca fingia ser o que não era. Logo, nunca fingia ser inteligente, pensou Milo maldosamente.

- É. Acho que é assim em vários países da Europa. Na nossa abençoada Grécia é que isso não acontece... Deve ter sido mais um presente dos deuses. Bom, tomara que vocês ainda estejam aqui durante o verão para aproveitar a área conosco.

Nem Saga entendeu direito porque havia falado aquilo. Ele resistira tanto à idéia de receber o irmão do Aioros e seu amigo. Ele adorava ficar só em seu apartamento, uma vez que Kanon raramente estava com ele.

Mas ele já havia dito e agora não adiantava voltar atrás. Talvez ele estivesse adorando ouvir grego ou talvez ele estivesse se sentindo sozinho, afinal. E assim pensando conduziu os dois para dentro do apartamento e fechou a porta. Já era quase a hora do jantar e ele não sabia o que fazer dos dois. Problema esse que, é claro, foi resolvido por Aioria, com seu jeito direto e sem fingimento, característico dos leoninos.

- E aí! Vamos chamar uma pizza? Estou morrendo de fome.

- Claro! Para você também, Milo? – Milo espantou-se com a atenção. Não imaginava que o outro tivesse prestado atenção ao seu nome.

Mas a verdade é que pizza era mesmo uma das coisas que Milo mais gostava, na falta de _gyros9_, é claro. Milo tinha aversão a coisas saudáveis, como ele sempre dizia. Verde devia ser uma cor retirada do arco-íris. Nesse momento, ele e Aioria invariavelmente discutiam, já que Aioria tinha especial orgulho de seus olhos verdes.

- Claro! Pizza está ótimo!

- Vou providenciar. E se vocês quiserem arrumar as coisas, fiquem à vontade.

E Saga foi para seu quarto procurar os folhetos dos restaurantes, que ficavam na terceira gaveta à direita da segunda porta do guarda-roupas de Saga, organizados, é claro por especialidades, tamanho e cor. É, Saga era extremamente organizado. Kanon sempre brincava com ele dizendo que seu passatempo preferido deveria ser separar as meias pretas das azuis. Como será que Saga iria se dar com aqueles dois? Nem ele fazia idéia...

CONTINUA

-------------------------

Bom, pessoal, espero que vocês tenham gostado! Para mim é uma experiência bem legal escrever uma fic dos meus queridos cavaleiros.

Eu tentei ser o mais exata possível nas informações fornecidas, mas se vocês acharem alguma imperfeição, por favor, me escrevam. Meu e. mail é o virgo. Eu juro que respondo!

No próximo capítulo, começa o curso e Aioria e Milo conhecem seus colegas, que vocês devem imaginar quem são. Também descobrimos um pouco mais sobre o Saga. Milo e Aioria começam a explorar a nova cidade e a aproveitar as vantagens da nova vida longe da Grécia.

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!

1 Programa de mestrado.

2 Sim, apesar do nome, a LSE é uma das mais prestigiadas faculdades de Direito de toda Europa. O site da escola é o www.lse.ac.uk.

3 Um dos meios mais baratos de sair de Corfu.

4 A imperatriz Elizabeth, infeliz com os rigores da corte áustro-húngara, deixou o marido e passou seus últimos anos em Achillion, retornando pouquíssimas vezes à sede do império.

5 O Palácio de Achillion é conhecido pela sua belíssima arquitetura, mas principalmente por seus extensos jardins com vista para o mar, no qual encontram-se diversas estátuas relacionadas a Aquiles, herói grego da Ilíada.

6 Na Inglaterra se diz u_nderground_ ao invés de _subway_

7 A grade metroviária de Londres é uma das mais intrincadas do mundo. Mapa das Linhas de Londres pode ser encontrado no site http/www.tfl.gov.uk/tfl/pdfdocs/colourmap

8 Atenção ao vão, numa tradução livre. Frase ouvida a cada parada dos metrôs londrinos

9 Comida típica grega. Parece o _shawarma_ árabe.

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem ao manga-ka Masami Kurumada.

Capítulo 2

Como sempre, chovia e fazia frio naquele escuro inverno londrino. Milo, que já tinha dificuldade em acordar cedo nos quentes dias gregos, agora sentia uma inércia paralisante. O problema, porém, é que Aioria roncava tanto na cama ao lado que continuar em sua cama era impossível. E assim levantou quando o relógio marcava 9:15 da manhã. Lá fora, tudo estava escuro.

Realmente era complicado estar em outra casa, não saber onde as coisas ficavam ou mesmo o que havia para comer naquela casa. Ele e Aioria combinaram com Saga no dia anterior que dividiriam com ele o aluguel e que arcariam com metade das despesas da casa. O problema é que eles não tinham tido tempo de comprar nada no dia anterior e Milo sempre acordava morrendo de fome. Mas Milo não era de se fazer de rogado. Entrou na cozinha e começou a abrir todos os armários procurando comida. E foi assim que Saga o encontrou naquela manhã, mexendo em todos os armários enquanto resmungava que não havia nada para comer. Realmente lindo, pensou Saga!

- Calma, calma, eu costumo tomar café da manhã fora, a caminho do trabalho. Por isso nunca tenho nada – disse Saga, assustando Milo que bateu a cabeça na porta do armário enquanto se virava. Saga começou a rir da cara que Milo fez.

- Não me assusta desse jeito! E pode parar de rir. – Milo odiava que as pessoas rissem dele. Uma coisa era rir dele, outra era rir com ele.

- Desculpa! Não queria te aborrecer, mas também não esperava te ver nesse desespero à procura de comida.

- Não, cara. Desculpa você. Eu sei que não devia ficar mexendo em tudo, mas acordei morto de fome e já aviso que fico de mal humor quando estou com fome.

- Sem erro. Vamos acordar o Aioria e sair para comer.

- Opa, acordar o Aioria é minha função! – e Milo foi para o quarto já pensando em como acordaria o amigo desta vez.

Depois de anos de amizade, Milo já quase não tinha novas formas para acordar o amigo leonino, motivo pelo qual ele às vezes usava antigas e já testadas fórmulas. Naquela manhã ele resolveu entrar no quarto aos berros de: "Fogo! Socorro!". Aioria pulou da cama assustado, pronto para correr, mas ao ver Milo – e Saga na porta do quarto – os dois morrendo de rir, jogou o travesseiro nos dois e ficou resmungando até chegarem à rua, quando, assolado pelo vento frio, calou de vez a boca e foram comer.

Saga não conseguia acreditar o quanto estava se divertindo com os dois. E em como era bom ouvir a sua língua depois de tanto tempo. Afinal, Kanon voltava para casa cada vez menos.

Ele ia mostrando aos dois um pouco da vizinhança – o quanto o frio permitia, quando teve a idéia de chamar dois amigos para almoçar, dois estrangeiros que haviam se mudado para Londres quase há tanto tempo quanto ele.

Shura e Máscara da Morte (qual seria mesmo o nome dele?) eram um espanhol e um italiano que trabalhavam com Saga na mesma empresa de computação que desenvolvia jogos de aventura.

Shura era um aficcionado por espadas e desenvolvia atualmente uma saga do Rei Arthur, de nome Excalibur. Máscara da Morte, por sua vez, era italiano do sul do país e gostava de desenvolver jogos da Máfia, estilo Poderoso Chefão. Sicília, um jogo de grande sucesso por ele desenvolvido, já estava na quinta versão. No jogo o que mais contava era o número de pessoas que o jogador matava. Por essa obsessão, ele ganhou o apelido de Máscara da Morte. Poucas pessoas – talvez nem ele - ainda se lembravam de seu verdadeiro nome, já que ele assinava seus jogos como Máscara da Morte, dando entrevistas às revistas especializadas como Máscara da Morte.

Já Saga, por sua origem, gostava de desenvolver jogos ligados à Mitologia Grega. Atualmente ele desenvolvia um jogo em que os antigos Titãs liderados por Cronos voltavam à vida e disputavam com os deuses da nova era o seu lugar como divindades. Mas Saga, na verdade, era o supervisor de todos os programadores e nenhuma nova idéia era aprovada na empresa sem o seu parecer favorável. Atualmente, desenvolver jogos era quase um passatempo para ele, já que supervisionava todos os projetos e tinha muito pouco tempo. Por esse motivo ele não mais realizava a programação gráfica, mas somente o roteiro.

Saga sabia que dificilmente alguém se daria bem com Máscara da Morte, que era solitário, emburrado e grosseiro por natureza, mas com Shura, quem sabe? Este era cínico, mas divertido. Ligou para eles já na saída do local onde tomaram o café da manhã, quando ouviu um pouco da conversa de Milo e Aioria. Parece que eles ainda possuíam aquela segurança enganosa de falar o que quisessem em sua língua natal, sem pensar que alguém mais poderia falar grego...

- Milo, a Inglaterra não pertence à Comunidade?

- Sim, é claro! – Milo respondia enquanto guardava as moedas.

- Então por que aqui eles não usam o Euro?

- Aioria! Não acredito nisso!

- Nisso o que?

- Em você não saber que a Inglaterra não aceitou a mudança de moeda. Foi um tumulto há alguns anos atrás! – Milo quase gritava com Aioria, mas como era em grego, nenhum dos dois se importava muito.

- Não lembro, não. E por quê?

- Aioria, eles acharam que aceitar o Euro implicaria perda de identidade nacional, soberania...

- Mas Milo! Não foi exatamente para isso que surgiu a Comunidade Européia? – Aioria poderia ser tão tapado quando queria...

- Aioria! Eu não acredito em você! Você veio aqui estudar Direito Comparado. Você devia saber isso! – e Milo balançava a cabeça, sem acreditar.

Saga ria da conversa enquanto telefonava. Realmente devia ser difícil entender o porquê da Comunidade ter se formado. Mas a idéia era puramente econômica. Nenhum dos países voluntariamente queria abrir mão de sua soberania, da possibilidade de determinar suas leis conforme seu passado, experiência e costumes. Realmente, soava estranho para muitos. Mas para os cidadãos dos países da Comunidade, essa idéia já passara a ser aceita há algum tempo. Que países - antes tão divergentes - agora traçassem diretrizes de forma conjunta, que se reunissem para procurar uma solução conjunta. A idéia fazia sentido mas, ainda assim, era difícil. Mas claro que não deveria ser difícil para alguém como Aioria, que viera estudar justamente essa situação.

Saga começava a entender porque os dois amigos eram tão ligados, apesar de viverem brigando. Eles eram muito diferentes! Mas, ao mesmo tempo, pareciam se entender já que um tinha o que faltava ao outro. Aioria era despachado e seguro, mesmo que não soubesse das coisas, não tinha medo de se expor e perguntar. Já Milo parecia ser mais reservado. Era quase que magnético e parecia entender o que estava acontecendo mesmo que nada tivesse sido dito. E os dois sempre estavam prontos para brincar entre si e com os outros.

Eles deram uma volta por Londres. Viram a Abadia de Westminster, a Torre de Londres e o Hyde Park. Saga ensinou-os, mais ou menos, como usar a moeda inglesa, a libra esterlina. Quanto valiam _shillings_, _penny__1_ e _pence__2_. E deu-lhes uma orientação sobre como usar o metrô. Saga realmente não se lembrava de ter se divertido tanto há algum tempo. Afinal, desde que mudara para a Inglaterra, Saga trabalhara sem parar no desenvolvimento de jogos de computador, um trabalho bastante solitário. Com o tempo ele acabara sendo promovido a supervisor, o que o afastara um pouco dos poucos amigos que fizera, exceção feita a Shura e Máscara da Morte, que eram tão sós quanto ele.

E assim eles se encontraram como Shura e Máscara da Morte para o almoço.

Foi quase que imediato: Aioria e Máscara da Morte começaram a se estranhar tão logo se viram.

- _Uds_ vieram para cá para estudar o que? – Shura começou a conversa de modo simpático. Ele, apesar de morar há vários anos na Inglaterra, ainda não perdera o forte sotaque espanhol.

- Viemos fazer uma pós-graduação em Direito Comparado! Dizem que a LSE é uma das escolas mais internacionais do mundo, aceitando alunos da Comunidade e de fora. – foi Milo quem respondeu, já que notara que Máscara da Morte e Aioria se encaravam com cara de poucos amigos.

- Humpf! – era MdM.

- Humpf o que? – Aioria irritava-se com uma facilidade incrível.

- Que _catso_ estudar direito. Não vale para nada mesmo. – Mdm era absolutamente contra tudo e contra todos.

- Como assim? – Aioria começava a levantar a voz.

- Ora, besteira isso. _Tutti mondo_ sabe que o que vale mesmo é a lei do mais forte! – pronto! Lá estava ele defendendo seu contraditório ponto de vista. Saga e Shura suspiraram juntos.

- Você é louco ou o que? – já Aioria nunca recebera uma provocação na vida e ficara quieto

- Louco é você que acredita no Direito! Não funciona. Demora.

E começou uma longa e alta discussão entre os dois. Shura, Saga e Milo decidiram não se meter e conversaram durante todo almoço sobre o que Milo deveria ou não esperar da cidade. Claro que às vezes eram interrompidos pelos dois que berravam um com o outro sem parar.

- E aí, Milo. O que você espera de Londres? - Saga resolvera que apesar de Aioria ser sumamente divertido, Milo era melhor para bater papo.

- Sei Lá, Saga. Vim parar aqui meio que de repente. Esse louco aí – e apontou para Aioria que berrava com MdM algo como "você ainda vai ser preso" – resolveu que o escritório era um porre e que a gente devia estudar fora! Mas eu acho que a experiência pode ser muito boa para a carreira.

- _Abogado_! Taí uma profissão legal!

- Trocadilho imbecil, hein Shura? – Saga e Milo falaram quase que ao mesmo tempo. Shura riu e MdM soltou um "e você ainda vai levar um tiro de quem realmente tem o poder."

- Esses dois aí parecem se entender perfeitamente. – Shura sempre se surpreendia por ver a facilidade com que MdM entrava numa discussão.

- É, o Aioria é cabeçudo e não sabe deixar nada quieto.

- Mas o MdM não fica atrás. Ele e esse jeitão de _carcamano_ acabam sempre fazendo inimigos.

- E a gente sempre acaba separando, não é, Saga? Lembra daquela vez que ele puxou o escalpo do _punk_, dizendo que ele não tinha noção de ridículo e que aquilo estava fora de moda? – Shura ria só de se lembrar.

- Opa! E a gente teve que sair correndo da balada para não levar tapa de um monte de _punks_ fora de moda.

- E quando ele viu um casal brigando num _pub_, foi lá e quebrou a cara do rapaz? – Shura novamente lembrou.

- E a gente tentava pedir desculpas, quando o Mdm bateu no segurança também? – Saga ria muito, enquanto Milo o olhava pensando que até que ele não era tão sério assim.

- E o pior, quando ele cismou que uma garota estava dando mole para ele, foi lá e agarrou a menina, que estava com toda a família comemorando o aniversário no _pub_?

- E a gente apanhou junto por que o _pub_ era do pai da garota e só tinha parente dela por lá. A gente nunca mais pode pisar naquele lugar. - Saga mal conseguia mais falar de tanto que ria. Ouviu-se, então, um "_Bravíssimi_, estúpido!", seguido por um " Minha mão tá coçando."

Daí os três resolveram que já era hora de acalmar os dois e pararam de conversar. Tentaram fazer os dois pararem, mas eles continuaram se estranhando por todo o almoço, depois no supermercado (brigaram sobre que tipo de leite deviam comprar...) e depois na casa de Saga, até que Shura e MdM foram embora.

Shura desejou a Milo boa sorte! MdM foi embora pisando duro. Milo e Aioria, assim, foram dormir quase que sem dedicar um só pensamento à nova fase que começaria no dia seguinte. Logo cedo eles deveriam estar na Houghton Street, na LSE, na reunião departamental de boas vindas, como era chamada a reunião de instruções para os novos estudantes.

No próximo capítulo, finalmente nossa estória começa. Aioria e Milo conhecem a faculdade e seus novos colegas.

1 Um centavo

2 Plural de pennie


	2. Faculdade

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada.

Capítulo 3

Saga acordou no dia seguinte assustado ao ouvir um som terrível.

Ele ouvia música, toques e roncos muito altos e demorou um pouco para identificar de onde vinha o barulho, mas logo se lembrou de seus novos _roomates _noquarto ao lado. E era justamente de lá que vinha o infernal barulho. Ele se levantou para ver o que se passava e logo notou que nenhum dos dois havia acordado.

O quarto ainda estava escuro e, apesar dos vários despertadores tocando, não havia sinal de vida no quarto de Milo e Aioria.

- Impressionante! – resmungou – Como alguém consegue dormir com esse barulho infernal!

Saga sempre acordava de mau-humor. Na verdade, antes do banho da manhã, Saga não era ninguém. Assim, aquela barulheira não o deixou nada feliz...

Ele imediatamente abriu a janela, mas a medida de pouco adiantou. Nenhuma luz entrava pela janela, já que às 7:00hs da manhã o sol ainda não havia nascido. Na verdade, a sua medida não teve outro efeito além de esfriar o quarto e fazer com que Milo se encolhesse de frio na cama. Já Aioria, nem isso. Continuava a roncar.

Saga, então, foi obrigado a berrar com os dois, que, ainda assim, insistiam em continuar dormindo. Um pouco mais de gritos e xingamentos infrutíferos e Saga partiu mesmo para a ignorância. Jogou uma almofada em Aioria e chacoalhou Milo. E foi assim, atrasados, que os dois finalmente acordaram para o seu primeiro dia na nova faculdade.

Saga, acompanhado somente de seu mau humor matinal inabalável, voltou ao seu quarto para dormir. Mas quem dera! Com todo o barulho que os dois faziam procurando suas coisas, berrando um com o outro sobre o atraso e abrindo e fechando freneticamente os armários da cozinha à procura de comida, Saga acabou por desistir e foi se juntar aos dois.

É necessário lembrar que Saga era destas pessoas obsessivamente organizadas, tendente a ter insônia e que nunca, mas nunca mesmo, se atrasava. Perder coisas, então! Isso provavelmente nuca lhe acontecera.

Já Milo e Aioria pareciam desconhecer o conceito de silêncio ou de organização. Enquanto os olhava tomando uma xícara de café em um banco no canto da cozinha sem nada falar, Saga pensava se fizera bem em recebê-los em sua casa.

E os dois... – nem notaram o silencioso Saga no ápice do mau humor. Corriam desbaratinados pelo apartamento tentando se lembrar de tudo o que deviam levar para o primeiro dia da faculdade, brigando um com o outro – como sempre – sobre quem tinha guardado isso ou aquilo. E, obviamente, ninguém guardara ou trouxera metade das coisas estapafúrdias que os dois consideravam absolutamente necessárias.

- O livro! O livro da Comunidade, com a capa vermelha! – era Milo

- Sei lá, se eu soubesse de algo ia saber onde está um caderno vazio. – bom, nada de novo, Saga pensou. Livros e Aioria não pareciam compatíveis.

- Bom, de vazio, só a sua cabeça, certo?

- Vou te mostrar o que é vazio, cara.

- Você quer dizer, além de sua cabeça, certo? – para alguém que acabou de acordar, até que Milo ainda tinha respostas, o que era mais do que jamais se poderia dizer de Saga pela manhã.

E foi assim que os dois voaram para fora de casa. Não deu nem um minuto e Milo voltou. Olhou para Saga com aqueles olhos incrivelmente azuis e brilhantes e disse:

- Desculpa pela confusão, Saga. E obrigado por nos acordar. Acho que nenhum de nós dormiu bem à noite e a gente acabou perdendo a hora – pronto, lá estava Milo a ser encantador novamente. Nem sinal da balbúrdia, confusão e barulheira de apenas dois minutos atrás.

- Sem erro, Milo. Boa sorte na faculdade.

- VEM MILO! – berrou Aioria, provavelmente de dois andares abaixo. E foi o que bastou para Milo sair batendo a porta novamente.

- Bom – pensou Saga sorrindo – acho que vou acabar sendo expulso do prédio. Eles devem ter acordado todos os vizinhos do bloco...

E já que estava acordado, mesmo, Saga se arrumou e foi para o escritório. Necessário esclarecer que num humor muito melhor do que na maioria das segundas-feiras de sua regrada vida.

------------------------------------------------

_Houghton Street - LSE_

Duas conexões e várias estações de metrô depois (dessa vez eles desceram em Holborn), Milo e Aioria – um pouco atrasados e muito apreensivos -, iniciaram a sua procura pelo prédio no qual seria realizada a reunião departamental de boas vindas aos pós-graduandos em Direito Comparado da LSE.

Lá chegando, foram encaminhados ao _Welcome Desk__1_onde receberam uma vasta lista de matérias, informações sobre moradiafacilidades, informações sobre a LSE, sobre computação e acesso à internet, horário de funcionamento da biblioteca, mapas de Londres e da própria LSE, enfim, tanta informação que eles não teriam condições de digerir em menos de 15 dias.

E foram, finalmente, encaminhados à sala na qual seria realizada a reunião, na qual já se encontravam uns 10 estudantes que deveriam ter chegado antes.

Milo e Aioria sentaram-se e Milo começou a olhar para os estudantes que lá se encontravam. Havia um rapaz moreno, enorme, tão agasalhado que seu tamanho chegava a dobrar. Tão logo ele sentiu o olhar de Milo sobre si, sorriu de uma forma tão simpática que fez com que Milo retribuísse imediatamente.

Dele, o olhar de Milo se dirigiu a um outro rapaz estranho, exótico mesmo. Ele era pequeno, ou assim parecia, tinha cabelos lilases e, no lugar das sobrancelhas, possuía dois pontos vermelhos. Milo o olhava curioso, quando o rapaz, do lado oposto da sala, levantou os olhos para Milo. Ele não chegou a sorrir, mas Milo imediatamente simpatizou com o rapaz.

Neste momento ingressaram na sala duas moças, as duas lindas, uma delas ruiva. Todos, sem exceção, pararam o que estavam fazendo para olhar as duas. Elas, cientes de todos os olhares, sorriram vagamente para todos e foram se sentar juntas, no fundo da sala. Aioria cutucou Milo, que se virou para ele, apenas para constatar que Aioria estava com aquele olhar fixo que Milo tão bem conhecia... E começou a se lembrar das últimas vezes em que Aioria se comportara daquele modo.

Atenas, 6 meses atrás – Milo e Aioria estavam num bar em Atenas quando entraram duas turistas, uma ruiva. As duas imediatamente os viram e foram se sentar com eles. Americanas. Aioria quase foi mandado embora do escritório, pois simplesmente abandonou o emprego por 1 semana, sem dar satisfação a ninguém. Não fosse Milo ter falado para o chefe de Aioria que este havia sido contaminado por salmonella ou algo parecido, e Aioria teria voltado para Corfu no primeiro barco. O nome dela? Milo duvidava que mesmo Aioria se lembrasse.

Faculdade de Atenas, 3 anos atrás – Milo e Aioria estavam na biblioteca estudando para sabe-se lá qual prova, quando uma estudante ruiva quase caiu sobre a estante tentando pegar um livro. Aioria levantou-se para ajudá-la e outro semestre foi perdido. Milo estudara pelos dois, ajudara Aioria nos trabalhos, nos exercícios em classe, nos trabalhos em grupo, enfim em tudo o que pudera para que o amigo não perdesse o semestre. O nome desta Milo se lembrava – Arachne2, já que ela enredou Aioria como uma aranha. Onde ela estava agora? Nem idéia.

Corfu, férias de 5 anos atrás – Milo e Aioria estavam no hotel da família de Aioria, quando um grande grupo de turistas... Nesse momento os pensamentos de Milo foram interrompidos pelo início da palestra. Aioria continuava olhando fixamente a estudante ruiva...

----------------------------

O professor se apresentou como Gregory Wiltman, professor responsável pelo contato e acolhimento de estudantes estrangeiros. O Prof. Wiltman tinha aquele jeito pomposo de falar de ingleses bem educados. No entanto, seu carisma era algo próximo a zero, motivo pelo qual Milo continuou divagando por toda a palestra que durou cerca de quarenta minutos.

Durante a palestra entraram na sala mais alguns estudantes. Um loiro aguado, afeminado, que parecia haver esperado pelo começo da palestra somente para entrar atrasado e atrair os olhares dos futuros colegas. Vã tentativa. Ele era um tipo vulgar que mais afastava do que atraía. Seu colega, truculento, de cabelos castanhos também não chamou especialmente a atenção de Milo. Mais alguns alunos entraram em silêncio, que também não chamaram especialmente a atenção.

Mas, então, entrou um outro rapaz loiro, muito alto e com uma cara tremendamente antipática, como se ele se considerasse melhor que todos ali. Ele olhou em volta e foi se sentar na fileira imediatamente atrás de Milo e Aioria, longe de todos os demais. Aparentemente aquele queria se isolar, pois que começou a falar baixinho para si mesmo em uma língua que Milo não reconheceu. Milo virou para trás e constatou que ele estava com os olhos fechados, enquanto pegava seu bloco de anotações e caneta.

A porta se abriu mais uma vez. Desta vez o Prof. Wiltman irritou-se pelas constantes interrupções e se virou para dar uma bronca no novo intruso. Talvez esse tenha sido o momento em que o professor chamou mais a atenção de uma classe em toda a sua vida. O intruso, - um jovem de cabelos azuis claros, olhos azuis claros, pintinha no rosto e vestido com um longo sobretudo azul-claro, luvas e cachecol verde-esmeralda - , simplesmente parou no meio da classe, olhou para o professor e falou:

- Professor, desculpa se interrompo, mas eu errei a estação, depois errei a saída da estação, errei o prédio, fui parar na palestra de economia, tive que sair no meio da palestra interrompendo o professor, corri para cá, parei no _desk__3_, onde derrubei TODOS os papéis e _flyers__4_, mas, finalmente: ESTOU AQUI! O senhor me desculpa? O senhor me dá licença?

O professor olhou embasbacado para o ser que falava com um sotaque dos países nórdicos. Tão lindo, com um rosto tão inocente, um sorriso tão franco e vestido de uma forma tão estapafúrdia, que o professor não soube o que dizer. Nunca vira ninguém assim.

- Professor? O senhor me deixa entrar e me desculpa a interrupção?

- ...

- Professor? O senhor quer que eu saia?

- Sim! Quer dizer, não. Quer dizer, pode entrar!

E o rapaz entrou sorrindo, não tão inocentemente, e se sentou exatamente ao lado de Milo e sussurrou baixinho: "Deu certo!".

- Deu certo o que? – perguntou Milo baixinho, simpatizando com o rapaz.

- O golpe, oras. Na verdade eu acordei atrasado! E fica quieto!

Milo riu sozinho pelos últimos três minutos de aula do Prof. Wiltman. Ele, que se achava um profissional na arte de manipular os outros, descobriu que ainda tinha muito o que aprender com o colorido rapaz ao seu lado.

Enquanto isso, Aioria continuava a olhar fixamente a ruiva no fundo da sala.

­­­­­­­­­­­---------------------------------------

Tão logo o professor Wiltman saiu, a funcionária do _welcome desk_ entrou na sala e pediu que todos esperassem um pouco porque o professor responsável pelo programa de pós-graduação em Direito Comparado logo viria para dar a sua palestra.

Milo logo puxou papo com o ser colorido, que se apresentou como Afrodite. Mas foi logo falando que era para chamá-lo de "Ite".

- Sabe, como bronquite, labirintite, gastrite. Todas essas coisas com Ite que a gente parece nunca conseguir se livrar. Assim sou eu. Mais um Ite na vida das pessoas! – e sorriu largamente enquanto dava a explicação - E você, gatinho? De onde você é? – quis saber Afrodite.

- Eu sou o Milo. Sou de Corfu, na Grécia.

- Isso explica porque você se parece com um deus grego, então! - sim, era uma cantada bem barata, mas se dita por Afrodite, soava diferente, mais divertida.

- Sai fora, cara. Não jogo na sua, não.

- Pena! Mas que parece um deus parece, fazer o que? – Milo normalmente não se sentia a vontade com _gays_, mas Afrodite era diferente. Logo eles estavam falando sobre tudo (e todos!).

- E esse aí do seu lado? Parece que viu um _punk_ pelado tocando guitarra no meio da sala! O que deu nele? – Afrodite apontava para Aioria.

- É o Aioria, meu amigo. A gente veio junto para Londres. Mas ele passou por um choque. Um choque ruivo, sabe? – e apontou para o fundo da sala - O Aioria nunca na vida conheceu uma ruiva pela qual não se apaixonasse... – sim, pensando bem, era verdade. O Aioria caíra por TODAS as ruivas que já conhecera.

- E você? Qual é o seu fraco?

- Eu? Acho que não tenho muito, não. Não me lembro de já ter me apaixonado. Também, tomando por comparação o Aioria, não dá para se apaixonar. – e já que falara nisso, Milo rapidamente se deu conta que era verdade. Não se lembrava de já ter se apaixonado na vida.

- Ah! Um conquistador sem coração! Fica longe de mim, então. – e enquanto falava isso, Afrodite chegava mais perto, brincando.

Neste momento entrou o Professor Desmond Milton, responsável pelo programa. Com ele entrava um jovem bem vestido, discreto, alto, magro e com longos cabelos esverdeados presos num rabo-de-cavalo longo. Os dois conversavam animadamente, no meio da sala, sem que o professor parecesse se preocupar com o atraso. Porém, depois de um tempo, o rapaz se virou e foi sentar no fundo da sala, perto do rapaz loiro antipático, que parecia conhecer. Passou por Mio, sem olhá-lo, deixando o cheiro agradável de um perfume conhecido. Perfume francês! Certeza que foi confirmada quando o ouviu falando com o loiro antipático.

- _Bonjour, Shaka. Excusez-moi__5_

- _Bonjour_ _et bienvenu, Kamus__6_ – respondeu o loiro.

Bom, parece que finalmente achamos os antipáticos da turma, pensou Milo. E o professor começou a palestra.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Bom, pessoal, espero que vocês tenham se divertido. Agora que quase todas as cartas estão na mesa, finalmente posso começar de fato a história. Tomara que vocês estejam gostando. Como é minha primeira fic, realmente fico perdida. Quem puder, por favor, mande review._

_No próximo capítulo, todos os estudantes se apresentam e escolhem suas matérias. Os grupos de estudos e as duplas de trabalho devem ser formados. Os alunos resolvem sair para comemorar o início do curso. Milo convida Saga, Shura e MdM para acompanhá-los._

Virgo-chan

Março/06

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada.

Capítulo 4

E assim teve início a apresentação do Professor Desmond Milton. Ele começou apresentando a escola, seguiu falando sobre o curso, as matérias, o que se esperava dos alunos, e acabou fazendo um pedido à classe:

- Agora, antes de prosseguirmos, gostaria de cada um de vocês se apresentasse, falando, inclusive, em que outros programas de pós-graduação foram aceitos– assim falando, ele olhou na lista e chamou em voz alta:

- AFRODITE VERSEEIN.

E o colorido ser se pôs a falar, fazendo com que a classe toda começasse a rir:

- Bom, em primeiro lugar, eu odeio meu nome. Muito comprido. Mas se pronuncia assim A-fro-di-te Ver – SHIII-em. Notem que em sueco o SEE se lê SHIIII. É tudo meio puxado para o X, mesmo. Enfim, vim parar aqui por que parece que ninguém me agüentava lá em casa...

- Por favor, peço aos alunos para se aterem aos dados relevantes para o conhecimento de seus antecedentes acadêmicos – mas ninguém deixou de notar que mesmo o professor tinha um sorriso divertido estampado no rosto. Afrodite deu um amplo sorriso para o professor, pediu desculpas e continuou.

- Bom, eu me formei pela Real Academia de Direito de Estocolmo, e trabalhei uns 7 anos por lá. Mas, de verdade, quem agüenta aquele frio? Resolvi vir para um lugar mais quente e aqui estou. Bom, verdade que só fui aceito aqui, mas também foi o único lugar para o qual apliquei. Eu queria muito vir para uma cidade grande e não agüentaria uma cidade cheia de gente metida como Paris – e discretamente olhou para trás de si, para os dois antipáticos que pareciam ter desembarcado diretamente de Paris, que trocaram indignados "_parbleu__7_", alegremente ignorados por Afrodite que se sentou após, mais uma vez, se desculpar com o professor, que lhe sorriu em retorno. Ele tinha um jeito impressionante de conquistar as pessoas!

- AIORIA ADMETO.

- Eu sou Aioria Admeto, de Corfu, Grécia – ouviram-se alguns aplausos na sala e Milo pensou que mais alguém já ouvira falar de Corfu – sou advogado, formado pela Faculdade de Direito da Universidade de Atenas há 5 anos. Apliquei para alguns programas, e fui aceito pelo da LSE e aqui estou – disse Aioria encerrando com um bonito sorriso, dirigido ao professor e, mais especificamente, ao fundo da sala.

Simples, direto, simpático. Assim era Aioria. Mas Milo teve que cutucar o leonino para ele se sentasse novamente, pois parecia que a ruiva do fundo da sala havia retribuído o seu sorriso e Aioria não se animava mais a sentar... Ele, olhando feio para Milo, se sentou a tempo de ouvir o professor chamar:

- ALBERT KAMUS – chamou o professor sendo que, imediatamente, um dos rapazes atrás de Milo e Aioria se levantou. Mas o professor perguntou: - Algum parentesco com o escritor?

- _Oui, cést vrai__8_.- mas percebendo que falara em francês, ele imediatamente se corrigiu - Na verdade, sim. É um parente muito distante, mas o senhor notará que meu sobrenome é com K, ao passo que o dele é com C. De qualquer forma, por isso mesmo, todos me chamam de Kamus. Sou formado por Paris II, em Direito, há 5 anos. Apliquei para algumas faculdades, mas fui aceito somente por Cambridge, Oxford e a LSE. – "somente", pensou Milo - Optei pela LSE, pois minha família possui negócios em Londres e essa é uma chance de estudar enquanto me inteiro sobre os negócios. E, para aqueles que acham que Paris é uma cidade cheia de "metidos", como parece ser o caso do senhor aqui na minha frente, aviso que é considerada a cidade mais linda do mundo. E que não é errado ter apego ao que é belo.

Pronto, foi assim que todos tiveram a mesma impressão. Definitivamente, metido. Milo, que não conseguira olhar bem para o rapaz atrás de si, pensou que, afinal, ele era rico, metido e de uma família famosa. E, além de tudo o mais, francês e orgulhoso. Tantos defeitos numa pessoa só. Afrodite ria a seu lado, afinal sua provocação tivera resultado. E Aioria até deixou de olhar para a ruiva e se virou na cadeira para olhar diretamente para o francês, embasbacado. Ele simplesmente não acreditava que alguém pudesse tomar a palavra para defender um ponto de vista claramente antipático. Mas, enfim, eles ainda não sabiam, mas Kamus era aquariano. E aquarianos são assim. Sempre defendendo seus contraditórios pontos de vista, por mais estranhos, antipáticos ou minoritários que sejam.

O professor ignorou solenemente o início das vaias que se faziam ouvir e chamou: - ALDEBARAN DE CARVALHO – e o rapaz imenso, que tinha tirado pelo menos um dos casacos e um cachecol, mas continuava imenso, se levantou:

- Olá pessoal, eu sou o Aldebaran. E antes de começar a falar, quero dizer para o meu amigo aí do outro lado da sala que também acho Paris maravilhosa. – não deu para ver, mas aparentemente o francês sorrira ou concordara, pois Milo imediatamente sentiu os ânimos se acalmarem – Bom, sou brasileiro e estou estranhando demais esse frio de cá. Imagino como deve ser Estocolmo para Afrodite achar que aqui é mais quente! Eu estudei na Universidade de São Paulo. Trabalhei por 5 anos em um grande escritório do Rio de Janeiro e acabei sendo aceito pela LSE. Vim para cá e estou passando frio desde então. Mas é uma grande chance para mim vir para cá, conhecer vocês e poder estudar nesta escola. Obrigado!

Aldebaran foi aplaudido. Simpático, gentil e humilde. Talvez pelo fato de ser tão grande, mas parecia que ele imediatamente conquistara a classe toda com seu breve discurso. Inclusive o rapaz de cabelos lilases, que sorrira amplamente para ele. Mesmo os dois antipáticos atrás de Milo pareciam tê-lo aprovado.

E o professor continuou chamando os colegas de classe: Algol Scatt, Brenda Sils, Friederich Arnolt, Lara Thacker, Leonard Shlothausen, até que finalmente chamou o nome da ruiva do Aioria, pois que a mesma se levantou e começou a falar:

- Olá a todos! Eu sou Marin Takigawa. Sou japonesa de Okinawa, tenho 25 anos, estudei Direito na Universidade de Tokyo, trabalhei por 1 ano e ganhei uma bolsa de uma Fundação japonesa para estudar na LSE e aqui estou. Foi tudo um pouco repentino, mas espero conseguir me adaptar logo.

Aioria não tirava os olhos na garota. Chegava a ser constrangedor. Ela, claramente, ficou constrangida. Ficou claro que ela preferia estar usando uma máscara a ter que enfrentar diretamente os olhares do leonino. Mas, não se podia dizer que ela ficou de todo aborrecida com aquela admiração. Milo, que era bem mais atento que Aioria, no entanto, notou que não foi somente de seu amigo que ela chamou a atenção. Seu jeito tímido e gentil parecia ter atraído mais de um admirador. Essa vai ser difícil, pensou o escorpiniano, quando ouviu seu próprio nome ser chamado.

- MILO KERAMIDAS. – e Milo se levantou enquanto cutucava o amigo para que ele parasse de encarar Marin.

- Bom, eu sou o Milo, e sou grego. Eu sou formado há 5 anos, pela Faculdade de Direito da Universidade de Atenas. Também fui aceito em Cambridge. Optei por estudar em Londres porque aqui tem umas baladas famosas e porque aqui a comida é muito melhor que a do resto do mundo9. Eu pude vir estudar aqui porque ganhei uma bolsa de estudos do Ministério de Educação grego, que resolveu investir em mim, sabe-se lá por que. Eu espero poder me adaptar bem aqui e acompanhar bem o curso mas, se não conseguir, espero contar com a colaboração de todos. Gostaria de aproveitar a oportunidade para pedir à Marin que, por favor, dê uma chance ao meu amigo Aioria aqui ao lado, já que ele está visivelmente apaixonado. E ao Kamus aqui atrás, um aviso... Não conheço bem Paris, mas dificilmente será mais bonita do que qualquer cidade da Grécia! – risadas e aplausos gerais.

Fuzilado pelo professor e aplaudido pelos colegas, ele virou para trás, deu uma piscadela para Kamus e se sentou enquanto era chutado por Aioria, que estava mais vermelho que um pimentão. Afrodite, a seu lado, ria sem se conter. Milo ainda recebia na cabeça algumas bolas de papel que imediatamente eram beijadas e retornadas a esmo. Assim, ninguém prestara atenção à apresentação do tal Misty, o francês loiro aguado, e quase que todos perdiam a apresentação de Mu, quando o professor resolveu dar um basta, dando uma bronca em Milo, a quem chamou de irresponsável que não se comportava com o decoro que a situação pedia. O que só fez com que a simpatia da classe em prol de Milo crescesse. Mas, eventualmente, todos tentaram se concentrar na apresentação de Mu Bramanian.

- Sou tibetano, estudei Direito na Índia, em Nova Delhi, onde trabalhei como assistente do professor de Relações Internacionais. Vim para cá com uma bolsa da própria universidade e pretendo aproveitar meu tempo aqui para iniciar as pesquisas para a minha tese de doutorado. – Mu, apesar de falar baixo, possuía o dom de chamar a atenção. Todos, sem exceção, acompanhavam sua apresentação. Quando acabou, o próprio professor falou.

- Meu caro, o Tibete não é um país, de modo que você não pode ter essa nacionalidade. Por favor, apresente-se novamente – nisso, antes que Mu respondesse, o loiro atrás de Milo se levantou e tomou a palavra.

- Professor, com o devido respeito, acredito que para os tibetanos seja uma questão de honra não se auto-denominarem de chineses. É uma revolta pacífica, que deve ser compreendida e seguida - o loiro falara em inglês perfeito, muito embora seu sotaque fosse estranho. A maioria da classe ficou estarrecida. O rapaz não fora chamado, corrigira o professor e se sentara como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mu, que estava em pé, olhou agradecido para o loiro, emitindo vibrações de aprovação que passaram por Milo e Aioria até chegarem ao loiro antipático. Antipático mas corajoso, como parecia ser a opinião unânime.

- Na minha classe, ninguém fala sem minha autorização. Quem é você?

- Sou Shakayumi Nagasubra. Todos me chamam de Shaka.

- E seu conhecimento sobre o Tibete?

- Professor, este é um fato público e notório e tenho certeza que o senhor, como professor desta renomada faculdade, acompanha a situação mundial e respeita a posição do Dalai-Lama. – Shaka efetivamente tinha um jeito antipático, mas a segurança com que falava era admirável.

- O senhor vai conversar comigo após essa aula.

- Pois não – Shaka concordou como se ele estivesse concedendo uma parcela de seu tempo ao professor.

- Bom, nosso tempo está se encerrando, de modo que eu gostaria de parar as apresentações por um instante para lhes informar que, no próximo horário, serão sorteadas as matérias que cada um deverá cursar, dentro das diretivas informadas pelos senhores. Também serão sorteadas as duplas de trabalho, já que sempre que uma matéria for encerrada, uma dupla pré-selecionada deverá fazer uma exposição em sala. Também será selecionado um grupo de 4 pessoas que, ao final do semestre, deverá apresentar um trabalho escrito sobre um tema determinado. O não cumprimento de prazos ocasionará a invalidação do crédito cursado, gerando a necessidade de re-cursá-lo. Alguma pergunta? Sim, a moça de cabelos verdes, no fundo.

- O senhor não vai deixar eu me apresentar? – a moça em questão falava com um forte sotaque italiano, que junto com sua voz, tinha um efeito provocante.

O professor estava abismado com a classe. Um engraçadinho desrespeitoso, um idealista que tentava se passar por uma nacionalidade inexistente, um desafiador indiano (sim, o professor reconhecera o sotaque de Shaka) e uma linda e provocante italiana. Nunca, em tantos anos, tivera uma junção de fatores tão desagradáveis ao mesmo tempo. Essa turma seria um desastre!

- Sim, pode se apresentar ... – e foi assim que o professor Desmond Milton definitivamente perdeu o controle da classe.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Na saída, já que Shaka ficara falando com o professor, Kamus não sabia com quem falar. Nunca fora muito bom em se relacionar com os outros. E ele acabara se atrapalhando com a apresentação e soara desnecessariamente antipático. Por sorte, o brasileiro e aquele grego engraçado tentaram desanuviar a situação, mas Kamus, naturalmente reservado, sentia-se perdido naquela multidão. Mas agora estava feito. O que fazer?

Afrodite sentira a indecisão do francês e resolvera ajudá-lo, já que fora ele quem, mais ou menos, o colocara em má situação.

- Bom, Kamus. Vem com a gente. Parece que o seu amigo vai ficar conversando um tempo. Também, o que deu nele? Puxar briga com o professor daquele modo, antes do início do curso – Afrodite falava sem parar. O bom de conversar com ele é que a outra parte não precisava dizer nada. E Afrodite foi puxando Kamus saída a fora, até uma roda de alunos composta, entre outros pelo tal Milo engraçadinho, Aioria, o apaixonado e um Mu que parecia desolado.

- Será que o professor vai suspendê-lo ou algo parecido? – Mu falava desconsolado.

- Que nada! O curso nem começou – era o brasileiro que entrava na roda.

- Não fica assim, Mú. Vai dar tudo certo – agora era Aioria. Ele parecia esquecido do próprio vexame, pronto para consolar o outro.

- É, Mu. Não vai acontecer nada. Acho que, no máximo, ele vai receber uma reprimenda. Nada sério. Aliás, ele tinha toda a razão. Você se declara o que quiser que ele não tem nada a ver com isso. E quem é que vai querer ser chinês se pode ser tibetano, certo? É muito mais legal, tipo Himalaia, abominável Homem das Neves ... - agora era o tal Milo engraçadinho. Mas ele tivera o dom de animar Mu um pouco. E Kamus se sentiu na obrigação de tentar algo também.

- Mu, _s´il vous plai__10__t, non_ se preocupe com Shaka. Ele sempre foi assim. Quando tem razão, tem que ser do jeito dele. Nunca aconteceu nada de sério com ele. E, nesse caso, ele tinha razão. E como ele é um grande admirador do Dalai Lama, ele não iria mesmo deixar isso passar em branco – Kamus falou muito mais do que quisera, mas ele não podia deixar de admirar o amigo. Neste sentido os dois até se pareciam.

- Você o conhece faz tempo, Kamus? – Afrodite, o curioso, perguntava.

- Sim, Shaka estudou comigo na França. Ele se mudou para lá há muitos anos atrás.

- Ah, então como os nossos dois amigos gregos, aqui. Acho o máximo vir em par! – Afrodite, o indiscreto, pontificava.

- PAR não, cara! Amigos! Amigos! Pára de espalhar boatos – Milo ria enquanto Aioria bufava. – E Kamus, melhor você desmentir também, senão a flor aqui não vai deixar passar, não. – Kamus olhava para Milo sem entender. Não entendia como ele conseguia rir tão fácil. Não entendia como ele parecia fazer amizade tão fácil. E não entendia por que se importava com o fato de Milo não gostar de ser confundido com um _gay_. Aquilo, mais que tudo, o incomodou.

Por sorte, a saída de Shaka tornou desnecessária a sua resposta. E todos se juntaram para tentar ouvir o loiro. Mas antes de Shaka abrir a boca, Mu parou na sua frente para tentar se desculpar.

- Desculpe, Shaka. Eu nunca imaginei que iria colocá-lo nesta situação. Eu ia responder ao professor, mas você falou antes e eu não soube o que fazer. Me desculpe, por favor. Se houver alguma punição, deixe-me partilhá-la com você. – Mu falava baixo, mas novamente conseguiu chamar a atenção de todos. E sua voz transparecia toda a sua preocupação.

Shaka, é claro, ficou tocado pelo constrangimento de Mu. Nem ele entendia, mas desde que o vira, achou que deveria defendê-lo. Um ser delicado que merecia proteção, pensara Shaka, quando vira o professor atacá-lo. E Shaka o defendera. Agora vê-lo assim o deixava chateado. Não quisera causar preocupação ao exótico tibetano.

- Mu, não fica assim. Não aconteceu nada. Na verdade, o professor mandou que eu fizesse um trabalho sobre a situação jurídica do Tibete e as implicações diplomáticas da resistência do Dalai Lama na Índia. Em verdade, eu tenho todo o material e até vou gostar de preparar o trabalho. Se você quiser, você pode me ajudar. Você deve saber muito mais deste assunto do que eu.

Mu concordou sem nada falar, mas seu alívio foi sentido por todos. E foi assim que Shaka, o antipático, conquistara o respeito de seus futuros colegas.

- Bom, pessoal, para comemorar o feliz desfecho do caso tibetano, creio que a gente devia marcar de sair no final da semana. O que vocês acham? Mesmo porque eu tenho que agradecer o Shaka, pois se ele não aparecesse, provavelmente eu seria o escolhido para fazer algum trabalho esquisito! – e foi assim que Milo, o baladeiro, conquistou a turma, exceção provável ao professor Desmond Milton.

E todos juntos se dirigiram ao _Welcome Desk_ para receber o resultado dos sorteios de grupos e duplas de estudo.

0000000000000000000

_Pessoal, espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo. Ele acabou ficando mais comprido do que eu esperava. Conforme eu já disse, é minha primeira fic e eu não sei mesmo se está agradando._

_No próximo capítulo, os nossos amigos sairão para a balada._

_Agradeço à Patin e à Gigi pelas reviews._

Virgo-chan

Abril/06

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo 5

Após o sorteio dos grupos e duplas, a turma foi dispensada, para cuidar de suas pendências, fossem elas quais fossem. Milo e Aioria aproveitaram o tempo livre para abrir sua conta na internet, abrir a conta bancária, definir qual seria seu horário e pensar na melhor forma de dar início às aulas já no dia seguinte, tarefa das mais difíceis para os dois, já que eles nunca se entendiam.

Outros resolveram procurar moradia, como Shina e Marin, que resolveram morar juntas, uma vez que não conheciam mais ninguém. Assim, foram visitar algumas das opções de dormitórios indicadas pelo _Welcome Desk_. Alguns outros, que já tinham cuidado de tudo (entre esses, sem dúvida, Shaka), foram visitar a faculdade. Outros, que já haviam cuidado de quase tudo, como Kamus, foram dar andamento às providências menores, como tirar fotos e estudar o horário. Afrodite, Aldebaran e Mu foram almoçar ("porque ninguém é de ferro!", conforme disse Afrodite).

E, assim, todos se dispersaram para, mais ou menos, se reencontrarem em horários aleatórios pelas vizinhanças da universidade. Acompanharemos, na medida do possível, as providências e pensamentos de cada dos estudantes neste primeiro dia de sua nova fase.

- Milo, o que é Direito Comunitário?

- Aioria, é só para me irritar, certo? É o estudo das normas legais que regem a Comunidade Européia! – mas Aioria ria. Ele adorava irritar Milo.

- Tá, tá bom! Qual o seu grupo?

- Deixa eu ver que eu não gravei, ainda. Mu, Aldebaran e Shina. – Milo lia a informação do papel que retirara no _Welcome Desk_.

- Huumm... o tibetano, o brasileiro gente boa e a esquentada gostosona? Bom grupo!

- E o seu, Aioria?

- Eu estou com o tal do Algol, a Marin e o Kamus.

- A Marin, hein? - agora Milo entendia porque o Aioria saíra do sorteio tão feliz! – Me diga que você não está apaixonado!

- Claro que estou! Ela é a ruiva mais linda que eu já vi. E por falar nisso, sacanagem o que você me aprontou, hein? E na frente de todo mundo!

Bom, Milo pensara que se livraria desta, uma vez que Aioria havia esquecido do assunto por quase 30 minutos.

- Do que você está falando? – era opinião de Milo que às vezes a melhor defesa contra Aioria era se fazer de desentendido... Mas desta vez ele falhara miseravelmente. Aioria estava alucinado! E eles brigaram durante todo o tempo em que ficaram no banco.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shaka saía da Biblioteca (muito boa, por sinal!), quando tropeçou em um francês aguado, na saída. Não se lembrava do nome dele, mas lembrava-se, claramente, que não gostara do rapaz, que foi logo falando:

- Cara, você é louco! Já arranja briga na _premiére__11_ aula? – disse Misty.

Shaka não se dignou a responder. Simplesmente saiu da biblioteca ignorando-o, arte esta em que Shaka era mestre. Ele conseguia ignorar as pessoas por horas, até que resolvesse lhes conceder sua atenção.

Mas a verdade é que o que o rapaz dissera era verdade! Ele arranjara encrenca logo na primeira oportunidade. E aquilo o incomodava. Não era de seu feitio brigar ou desacatar quem quer que fosse. Mas o professor estava tão errado que ele não se conteve. Atacar aquele rapaz etéreo, exótico e tranqüilo, que parecia não fazer mal a uma mosca. Aquilo o irritara sobremaneira! Mas ele já estava arrependido. Ele deveria ter se controlado mais. Agora todos achariam que ele era um louco descompensado... Seu único consolo era a lembrança da forma agradecida como Mu olhara para ele.

Pensando assim, Shaka encontrou Kamus no corredor, olhando seriamente para algo que estava em suas mãos. Eles eram amigos há vários anos. Passaram por toda a faculdade juntos. Saíram juntos e estudaram juntos. Mas amigos? Será que Kamus entendia o que era ser amigo de alguém?

Claro que Shaka, instintivamente, sabia que podia confiar em Kamus. Ele não era do tipo que deixava alguém na mão. Mas ele era sempre tão distante e frio. Não que Shaka realmente fosse muito diferente. Ele também era distante, arrogante e frio. Mas mesmo ele sentia que faltava uma certa ... alegria em Kamus. Ele sempre era educado, sempre tratava as pessoas com gentileza. Mas algo em seus olhos passava a Shaka a impressão que ele absolutamente não se importava com ninguém.

- Kamus? Está tudo bem? – Kamus levantou os olhos do que quer que estivesse lendo e olhou para Shaka. Por um breve momento Shaka julgou ter visto um brilho de desespero nos olhos de Kamus, mas passou.

- _Oui, Shaka! Je suis très bien!__12_ Estava lendo um _e. mail_ que meu pai me mandou, só isso. Você pegou o resultado do seu grupo de Direito Comunitário e da sua dupla de Direitos Humanos?

- Peguei. Eu farei dupla com o Aioria e meu grupo é Afrodite, Lara e Misty. E você?

- Eu faço par com Milo e meu grupo será Algol, a Marin e o Aioria. Parece que fui rodeado de gregos. – não passou despercebido a Shaka que Kamus parecia totalmente desinteressado daquele assunto.

- Você vai almoçar, Kamus?

- Acho que sim. Não estou com fome, mas também não tenho nada para fazer agora. Vamos ao restaurante da faculdade, mesmo?

- OK – e os dois foram para lá.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Marin já quase se arrependia por ter concordado tão facilmente com a proposta de Shina para que elas fossem morar juntas. A italiana tinha o gênio do cão! Ela implicara com todos, absolutamente todos os apartamentos. E a última visita fora ainda pior. Colocando a mão na testa, Marin tentava parar de rir com a última da Shina. Ela tivera que se esconder no banheiro da faculdade para que a moça não a visse naquele estado...

- E aí, _amice__13_! _Dove__14_ é o banheiro? – o estudante encarregado pelo dormitório, um antipático rapaz de uns 19 anos, atendera as duas como se elas não tivessem como pagar por aquela espelunca.

- Bom, o banheiro fica no final do corredor. Só tem um por andar. Mas o aluguel é baixo. E, em duas, vocês vão conseguir pagar, sem dúvida – pronto, Marin sentiu que foi exatamente nesta frase que o antipático rapaz se perdeu...

- AAhhh! Mas essas paredes, não são um pouco finas? – e, enquanto falava, Shina se aproximou mais do rapaz enquanto acariciava a parede sensualmente. Ele não pode evitar de olhar para os peitos da italiana, que chegava mais perto, como se fosse uma cobra.

- _Parla__15_, lesado!

- AAh, desculpe! Ninguém nunca reclamou das paredes finas! – o rapaz olhava fixamente para os peitos de Shina, como se nada mais interessasse.

- Mas, pensa bem. _Io__16_ faço _mooooltooo__17_ barulho na cama! – e Shina se aproximava mais. O rapaz, então, desviou o olhar para o rosto de Shina e não conseguia pensar em mais nada além de deus belos traços. Aquele sotaque parecia encantar a todos e Shina sabia como usá-lo.

- Como assim? – o rapaz engoliu em seco.

- Barulho, _signore__18_. Enquanto estou na cama. Não sei como explicar melhor... - Shina estava claramente torturando o rapaz.

- Mas, o que a senhora quer que eu faça? – o rapaz, confuso, continuou olhando para os olhos verdes de Shina.

- Eu quero que você me diga se eu vou incomodar alguém!

- Não, imagine, a senhora incomodar alguém... – o rapaz estava perdido nos próprios pensamentos e não viu o que iria acontecer, o que Marin conseguira ver claramente.

- AAh, então eu posso convidar meus amigos para cá? – Shina tinha um encanto hipnótico, quando queria. Como uma cobra hipnotizando o sapo que seria seu jantar.

- Sim, claro!

- Ok. Mas você viria, se eu chamasse? A qualquer hora? Fazer tudo o que eu quisesse? – o rapaz não acreditava na sorte que dera.

- Sim, sim!

- Legal! Porque meus amigos não iriam gostar de usar o banheiro do final do corredor sujo. Por isso eu te chamaria para limpar, certo? – e Shina saiu arrastando uma incrédula Marin pelo braço. E o coitado do rapaz, possivelmente, não se recuperaria tão cedo.

Sim, Shina tinha um gênio do cão, mas, ao mesmo tempo, era uma companhia divertidíssima. Marin não se lembrava de já ter rido tanto em sua vida. Os comentários de Shina eram maldosos, irônicos e divertidos, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Ela não se parecia, absolutamente, com uma boa pessoa.

- Marin, é você? Você está bem? – e Marin notou a nota alarmada na voz de Shina que batia na porta do banheiro.

- Sim, estou Shina. Você quer entrar?

- Não, _piccolina__19_. Queria saber se você está bem. Fiquei preocupada. Você não quer almoçar? Você está tão magra que deve estar precisando de comida!

Foi naquele momento que Marin entendeu um pouco a Shina. Ela era, sim, má. Era cínica e irônica. Gostava de se divertir às custas dos outros. Mas ela podia ser uma amiga preocupada, que zelava pelos interesses de quem realmente gostava.

- Vamos! Vamos almoçar, sim!

Sim, Marin iria morar com ela. Possivelmente a séria Marin poderia aprender com Shina a se divertir e a se comportar como quem sabe que é linda.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Com exceção de Milo e Aioria, que continuavam brigando na saída do banco, todos se dirigiam para o restaurante. Afrodite, Aldebaran e Mu, no entanto, já estavam de saída quando viram Shaka, Kamus, Marin e Shina chegando ao restaurante, às 3 horas da tarde. Resolveram, então, esperá-los para conversar um pouco mais.

Claro que o assunto Shaka-professor Milton foi novamente debatido. Todos consideravam o professor um presunçoso. Somente Mu não se manifestou. Ele sentia remorsos por ter causado problemas a Shaka. Mas a verdade é que ele gostaria muito de fazer aquele trabalho com Shaka. O assunto o interessava e, sim, Shaka também o interessava. Verdade que ele parecia arrogante, mas ele era, ao mesmo tempo, tão generoso...

Shina, então, assumiu a posição de centro das atenções - para imenso desprazer de Afrodite - e contou sobre os 3 apartamentos-dormitórios que ela e Marin haviam visitado. Foi o que bastou para que todos contassem sobre os seus arranjos sobre moradia.

- Eu vou morar sozinho! Vim para cá quase um mês antes do início do curso para achar o meu canto. Simplesmente não consigo pensar em dividir meu espaço com alguém. Eu crio flores, sabem? E ninguém parece entender que flores não gostam de muito movimento por perto delas. – Afrodite, como sempre, falava bem mais do que o necessário.

Mas, para a maior infelicidade de Afrodite, que finalmente conseguira a atenção da platéia, todos se viraram para a entrada do restaurante, para tentar localizar de onde vinha o estrondoso som de vozes numa língua mais do que desconhecida.

Quem ouviu grego, possivelmente, já se perguntou como é possível que os versos famosos da Ilíada e da Odisséia tenham sido escritos naquele idioma complicado e de som incomum... Afrodite estava injuriado! Mais uma vez roubavam a atenção que lhe era devida. Sim, verdade que Milo era lindo, simpático e tudo de bom, mas ele tinha uma idéia bastante errada sobre a hora de aparecer!

Já Marin, ao ver Aioria, ficou vermelha, o que, considerando-se seus cabelos vermelhos, não a favorecia, absolutamente. Shina ficou com pena em vê-la assim e resolveu ajudar:

- _Dio mio__20_! Que balbúrdia é essa? Parem já com essa gritaria e venham para cá! Estamos resolvendo onde morar!

Milo e Aioria ficaram bastante sem-graça, já que não tinham a mínima idéia que alguém ainda estaria no refeitório já que era tão tarde! Mas foram se juntar ao grupo, ambos mudos. Afrodite tentava, em vão, recuperar a atenção de todos, mas Mu já conversava com Aldebaran sobre onde morar:

- E você, Aldebaran, onde vai morar?

- Bom, não sei ainda, Mu. O problema é que aqui é tudo tão claro para quem sempre guardou dinheiro em reais, que eu acho que não consigo pagar nada muito legal, não. E você?

- Acho que a mesma coisa. As minhas rúpias também não valem muito por aqui... – Mu falava com seu jeito calmo, sem se lamentar, absolutamente. Era só a constatação de um fato.

E, olhando para os dois, Afrodite viu sua chance de recuperar a atenção:

- Por que vocês dois não moram juntos, então? Assim os dois conseguem alugar um lugar melhor. Fica mais barato. – os dois olharam-se felizes e pareceram se entender sem nada falar. Aquele problema parecia resolvido. – E você, Kamus?

- _Bien__21_ – maldita mania de sempre falar em francês, pensou Milo. – Eu vou morar num apartamento que minha família mantém aqui em Londres. – e maldito dinheiro! Devia ser tão bom ser rico, pensou Milo, ainda uma vez.

- E você, Shaka? – Afrodite definitivamente conquistara seu papel. O de inquisidor, que arrancava informações de todos.

- Eu vou morar com um tio meu. Ele mora aqui em Londres e concordou em me receber.

- E vocês dois, Milo e Aioria? – emburrado e a contra-gosto, Aioria respondeu. A briga com Milo e a presença de Marin haviam acabado com o seu desembaraço. Ele se sentia no colégio.

- Estamos-morando-com-um-amigo-de-meu-irmão-mais-velho.

- Como? – repetiram Afrodite, Marin e Aldebaran, todos ao mesmo tempo.

- Estamos morando com um amigo que mora aqui há alguns anos – respondeu Milo – ele faz jogos para computador e nos deixou morar com ele.

- Outro grego? – Afrodite estava gostando muito daquele monte de gregos que de repente invadiram a Inglaterra.

- Sim, outro grego! Os gregos são bacanas, sabe? Sempre animados, sempre comemorando algo. E, é claro, bonitos, certo, flor? Afrodite é muito comprido e já que eu ouvi que você cria flores, resolvi te chamar de flor! – Afrodite bateu palmas. Adorara o apelido. E adorava aquele grego. O outro era meio emburrado, mas Milo estava sempre sorrindo e brincando.

- OK. Flor _it is__22_

- Legal! Definido isso, quero saber o grupo e as duplas de vocês!

E todos começaram a falar meio que ao mesmo tempo, daquele modo que caracteriza as reuniões de estudantes ao redor do mundo. Shina e Marin trocavam informações sobre a procura de apartamentos com Mu e Aldebaran e pareciam ter combinado de procurar juntos, doravante. Shaka e Milo discutiam, de brincadeira, sobre qual língua seria a mais antiga... o grego ou o sânscrito (e quem queria saber?). Aioria, Afrodite-Flor e Kamus conversavam sobre o que esperar do curso. Kamus havia traçado meticulosamente suas pretensões e esperanças. Afrodite dizia como esperava usar a formação diferenciada para se destacar em seu país, uma vez que a sociedade era tão equânime que se sobressair na Suécia era quase impossível. Aioria parecia que não esperava nada, uma vez que não chegara a pensar sobre o assunto.

Kamus ficou surpreso com a facilidade com que falava com todos. Parecia ter a ver com o jeito de Milo de sempre colocar as pessoas à vontade. Parece que ele sentia o ambiente e sempre falava a coisa certa! Sempre que alguma nuvem aparecia, ele parava sua conversa com Shaka e dava palpite nas conversas dos demais grupos. Uma sensibilidade para lá de impressionante! Tão ao contrário dele, Kamus... Ele até se esquecera do _e. mail_ de seu pai, que tanto o aborrecera, e o deixara cair aberto no chão, bem diante dos olhos de Shaka e Milo.

_Kamus:_

_Você não deve se esquecer que está aí para trabalhar. Você sabe de todos os impedimentos que foram colocados pela CE para a venda de vinhos franceses. Eu sei que agora você está com essa idéia de ser advogado, mas os negócios da família sempre devem prevalecer._

_Então, aproveita o tempo aí, se inteire de nossos negócios e, se você, quiser, se divirta com esse tal LL.M que você cismou em fazer. Lembre-se que foi para trabalhar que eu te deixei ir e usar nosso apartamento em Londres!_

_Me escreva tão logo souber de algo._

_Père_

- É - pensou Milo - talvez ser rico não seja sempre divertido - e, virando-se para o outro lado, fingiu que não vira o _e. mail_ aberto no chão. Mas pela primeira vez realmente sentiu pena do francês. Talvez ele não fosse, assim, tão antipático, afinal.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eles foram expulsos do restaurante às 4:30 da tarde. O dia já estava escurecendo, e o frio já se fazia sentir, mas todos estavam agradavelmente felizes. Parece que a turma se daria muito bem e aquilo era muito bem-vindo por todos eles, que, de um jeito ou de outro, largaram família, emprego, relacionamentos e vieram para um país diferente, tentar uma nova experiência.

Aioria parecia esquecido da discussão que tivera com Milo. E isso parecia se dever ao fato de que na saída, Aioria e Marin haviam ficado um pouco afastados de todos enquanto falavam baixinho.

Normalmente, Milo perguntaria ao amigo sobre o que falaram, mas a briga com Aioria fora tão mais séria do que normalmente que Milo resolvera deixar Aioria em paz. Só por um dia, mas em paz!

Milo, por seu lado, gostara de todos. Claro que ele não se expôs realmente. Ele usara a máscara de cara legal e descompromissado que agradava a todos. Mas a verdade é que Milo era extremamente desconfiado. Ele demorava muito para confiar nas pessoas e só o fazia quando sentia que não haveria possibilidade de se magoar. Claro que com Aioria era diferente. Eles sempre se conheceram. Na verdade, brincavam juntos desde os 4 anos. E Aioria nunca o magoara. Ele era cabeçudo, esquecido, desleixado, mas sabia valorizar uma amizade.

Enquanto isso ele pensava sobre seus futuros colegas. Flor era uma simpatia. Colorido, alegre, _gay_! Normalmente Milo não se aproximaria, mas ele não resistira ao jeito simpático do pisciano. Shaka era arrogante, sim, mas além de parecer ser extremamente esforçado, demonstrou que era muito generoso. Mu, quieto e simples do jeito que era, parecia possuir uma força interior sem precedentes. Marin, parecia uma graça, perfeita para Aioria. Shina, geniosa como ela só, demonstrara claramente que estava a fim de Milo. Aldebaran parecia ser gente-fina e Kamus parecia ter dificuldades de se expôr. Milo o entendia mais do que ele mesmo devia supor. Somente o seu jeito de não se expôr é que era diferente. Kamus quase não falava com os outros e Milo, falava pelos cotovelos, mas somente sobre assuntos que não demonstrassem quem ele realmente era. E Milo não pode se esquecer do tal _e. mail_ do pai de Kamus. Enfim, uma boa turma. Tinha certeza que se divertiria muito.

Quando chegaram em casa notaram que esqueceram de pedir a Saga uma cópia da chave. E ficaram sentados do lado de fora esperando Saga chegar. Aioria, então, começou a falar sobre Marin, como ela era linda, gentil, tímida. Ele tinha medo que a tal da Shina fosse má companhia para ela...

- Aioria, tá falando como se ela fosse uma boneca.

- Mas ela é, Milo. Uma boneca linda. A minha boneca!

- Calma, calma aí. Tenho certeza que ela é muito legal e tal, mas você nunca foi de julgar bem as pessoas. E tenho a impressão que você está tremendamente enganado quanto à Shina.

- AAhh! Notou que ela estava te dando mole, hein? Ela é um arraso! Como é que você sempre dá essa sorte? – Aioria invejava o talento de Milo com as mulheres. Milo nunca se esforçava e elas sempre caiam na dele.

- É, ela é um arraso, mas acho que apesar de ser espalhafatosa, ela é boa pessoa...Acho que a Marin pode aprender muito com ela.

- Deus me livre. A Marin aprender algo com aquela cobra!

Foi nesse momento que Saga apareceu na frente dos dois. Ele ouvira Milo elogiando a tal garota e não gostara nada daquilo. Então, estava bastante sério, de terno, gravata, sobretudo e luvas enquanto abria a porta e dizia para os dois entrarem.

Aioia foi direto para o banheiro e Milo foi tentar arrumar o jantar para os três. Tentar, sim, pois que Milo era uma negação na cozinha. Mas ele se sentia em débito com Saga e sentia que ele estava irritado. Eles já o tinham acordado cedo. Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Saga, depois de se trocar, foi para a cozinha e viu um confuso Milo lavando o alface da salada. Lavando com detergente, diga-se de passagem! Então, a bem de seu jantar, Saga resolveu assumir o papel de _chef_ e, conversando e rindo com Milo, acabou de preparar o jantar. Quando Aioria finalmente apareceu, depois de um longo e demorado banho em que parecia ter lavado o cabelo fio a fio, os três se sentaram para comer na cozinha. Foi quando Aioria – finalmente – parecera perceber um fato.

- Milo, hoje você falou que tinha sido aceito em Cambridge? Por que então você veio para a LSE? Cambridge é consideravelmente mais famosa. Por que você não me falou? – Somente Aioria não notou o desconforto de Milo. Saga, então, resolveu ajudar o escorpiniano.

- Eu acho que Londres tem muito mais a ver com vocês dois. Vocês já foram a Cambridge? Tirando os jardins e os próprios prédios, o lugar é morto! Nada para fazer!

- É, tem razão Saga! – eu bem que procurei informações – Aioria aceitou aquilo tudo tranquilamente e começou a falar da ... Marin.

Saga se divertia com o encanto do rapaz. Parecia um adolescente apaixonado! Há quanto tempo se sentira assim...

- E o Milo conquistou a gostosona da turma! Deu um mole louco para ele! Italiana quente! – mais uma vez Aioria não notou o desconforto de Milo. Milo odiava discutir sua vida com os outros.

- Verdade, Milo? – Saga olhou Milo bem nos olhos azuis.

- Nada! Besteira do Aioria aqui. - Milo respondeu mais do que depressa.

- BESTEIRA O QUE? E quando ela te contou o que fez com o rapaz lá do dormitório? Ficava se esfregando em você!

- Mala! Era só para ilustrar o que ela fez com o tal do rapaz! Nada a ver comigo!

- Então, tá. Vai nessa! – e Aioria voltou a falar da Marin. Agora como não queria que ela fosse morar com a tal italiana gostosa.

Aioria falou, falou, sem notar que não obtinha resposta e resolveu ir ver televisão. Quando achou um jogo de futebol, travou. Aioria tinha um fraco por esportes. Talvez ele assistisse até a uma transmissão de _cricket_! Ou de jogo de petecas!

Milo, então, tirou a mesa, colocou tudo na lava-louça e foi para o pátio. Saga assistiu ao futebol por 15 minutos, notou que Aioria não iria se mexer dali tão cedo e foi atrás de Milo.

Encontrou-o fumando, escondido, atrás de uma pilastra. Visivelmente morrendo de frio. Saga sorriu e foi até ele.

- Não sabia que você fumava! – a voz profunda de Saga assustou Milo, que deu um pulo – Desculpa, não quis te assustar.

- Nada! Desencana. Eu é que estava distraído... Tem problema fumar aqui?

- Não. Eu sempre fumo por aqui e ninguém nunca reclamou!

- Ufa! É cada vez mais difícil ser fumante.

- Posso te perguntar por que o segredo de Cambridge? – e Saga pegou o maço de cigarros e o isqueiro das mãos de Milo e acendeu um cigarro. Há muito tempo ele notara que quando dois fumantes se encontravam, a troca de informações fluía melhor com o cigarro nas mãos.

- Não é bem segredo, mas eu não queria que o Aioria notasse que eu vim para cá porque eu não tinha dinheiro para ir para Cambridge. Ademais, eu e o Aioria somos amigos há tanto tempo que eu prefiro ficar com ele, se eu tiver opção.

- Dinheiro? Mas se eu me lembro bem, a família do Aioros era muito bem de vida. Acho que eles tinham uns hotéis nas ilhas ou algo assim.

- É, eles são bem de vida, sim. Mas este já não é o meu caso. Meu pai é taxista do ponto de um dos hotéis do Sr. Admeto, o pai do Aioria. E eu só consegui bolsa integral para a LSE. Cambridge é muito mais cara e não ia dar para vir.

- Você ganhou bolsa de estudos, então?

- Foi. Quando o Aioria inventou essa história de vir estudar na Inglaterra, eu tentei conseguir bolsas de estudos em todos os órgãos. E eu consegui uma do Ministério da Educação. – Milo estava surpreso consigo mesmo. Ele nunca falava de si e estava falando com Saga, quase um desconhecido sobre sua vida. Devia ser o frio e o cigarro. Olhar aquela fumaça subindo tinha o poder de quebrar barreiras. Devia ser também o tom de voz de Saga.

- E por que você quis vir, então, Milo?

- Sei lá. Parecia legal. O Aioria estava tão entusiasmado que eu me entusiasmei também. Ele é assim, super animado, nunca pensando no lado prático das coisas. E somos amigos há mais de 20 anos. Enfim, não sei bem. Mas obrigado por ter me ajudado lá na cozinha. Tenho certeza que o Aioria já esqueceu do assunto. Seria péssimo ele saber que eu iria sentir falta dele – e Milo piscou para Saga, que sorriu de volta.

- É, seria. Ele iria ficar ainda mais convencido!

- Você também notou, não é Saga? Aioria tem uma auto-confiança fora do normal! – Milo novamente voltara a brincar, fazendo com que Saga estranhasse a súbita mudança.

- É. Mas você também não fica nada atrás, certo Milo?

- Eu faço o que posso!

- E pelo jeito faz muito bem! – Saga ainda não esquecera os comentários sobre a italiana gostosona. Aquilo o irritara bastante. Nem ele sábio o porquê. Ele olhou para Milo e notou que ele voltara a tremer de frio. – Vamos entrar, Milo?

- Não, ainda não. Deixa eu fumar um último cigarro – e, olhando para a cidade, Milo perguntou – E você? Gosta daqui, Saga?

Muitas coisas passaram pela cabeça de Saga enquanto ele olhava a fumaça subir... Seu irmão. Seu emprego. Sair da Grécia. Deixar seus pais. A briga horrível que tivera com o irmão. Deixar a Grécia para vir a Londres pedir desculpas a Kanon. As pazes. O novo abandono. Os amigos que fizera em Londres. As várias noites que passaram bebendo naquele mesmo pátio. Ele também se lembrou da solidão, das saudades. Dos amigos que deixara. Das desilusões que tivera. De quando chorara sem ter ninguém para escutar. De um par de impressionantes olhos azuis.

Milo não interrompeu a corrente de pensamentos de Saga. Ele sentia uma vaga tristeza em Saga. Algo difícil de identificar. Algo diferente. Sem dúvida ele havia se dado bem naquela cidade. O que seria isso? Solidão? E Milo tremeu novamente.

- Acho que gosto, sim. Nem tudo foi fácil. Mas acho que, no final, até que me dei bem – e Saga olhou novamente para os olhos de Milo. Ele tinha a irritante sensação que Milo captara um pouco dos seus pensamentos. Que Milo podia ler em seus olhos a solidão que sentia.

- Saga, nós marcamos de sair com o pessoal da faculdade na sexta-feira. Eles parecem bem legais. Você não quer vir conosco? De repente você poderia levar o Shura e o MdM.

Sim, pensou Saga. Era definitivo! Milo sabia que Saga se sentia só.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pessoal, espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo. Eu simplesmente adoro o Saga! Além de ser lindo, ele é tão dúbio e intenso. Mas eu o acho triste. Bem triste. Acho, também, que consegui evoluir um pouco na forma como vejo cada um dos personagens. Será que vocês concordaram com a minha visão?

Gostaria de agradecer imensamente às _reviews _da_ Gigi, Gemini Kaoru, Luka _e_ Musha_. Elas me deixaram muito feliz! Como eu não canso de dizer, sou uma _fic writer_ estreante e não sei bem se estou acertando. As _reviews_ me ajudam a ter um idéia sobre se a fic está legal. Assim, obrigada de coração às minhas revisoras!

Juro que no próximo capítulo vem a balada!

Beijos a todas,

Virgo-chan

Abr/06

1 Guichê de recepção

2 Ariadne foi uma jovem que, ao competir com Atena em tecelagem e ganhar, foi pela deusa transformada em aranha.

3 Balcão

4 panfletos

5 Bom dia, Shaka. Com licença.

6 Bom dia e bem vindo, Kamus.

7 Expressão idiomática que demonstra indignação

8 Sim, é verdade.

9 A comida inglesa é reconhecidamente ruim.

10 Por favor

11 primeira

12 Sim, Shaka. Estou muito bem.

13 amigo

14 onde

15 fala

16 eu

17 Molto muito

18 senhor

19 pequenina

20 Deus meu!

21 Bem.

22 É Flor!


	3. Interlúdio

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo 6

Mu estava chegando à LSE e, enquanto vinha, repensava o que deveria fazer. Já se tinha resolvido a dividir um apartamento com Aldebaran. Eles, imediatamente, se deram muito bem. E ele havia aprendido, ao longo de sua vida, a confiar em sua intuição. Aldebaran era boa uma pessoa e eles, sem dúvida, se dariam bem juntos. Agora eles só precisavam achar o lugar. Nesta tarde, mesmo, eles haviam combinado com as duas garotas, Shina e Marin de procurar um apartamento juntos. Esse problema já estava resolvido.

O outro problema de Mu era um pouco mais complicado. E o seu problema tinha nome. Shaka.

Depois de Shaka havê-lo defendido, de forma totalmente despropositada, Mu conseguira falar com ele muito pouco. Shaka era reservado, isso parecia certo. Mas Mu não conseguira deixar de notar que ele passara a tarde do dia anterior conversando animadamente com aquele grego engraçado, o tal Milo. E Mu não conseguira segurar os ciúmes arrasadores que sentira. Mas que diabos! Ele mal conhecia o tal Shaka e já tinha praticamente passado a noite em claro, com ciúmes da atenção que Shaka concedera a Milo. Verdade que Milo era mais do que simpático e que a conversa dos dois parecia ter decorrido sem qualquer tipo de sedução. Mas isso não o consolava...

Mu tinha certeza de que achara alguém especial. Ele olhara nos olhos de Shaka – o que era uma missão quase impossível, considerando-se o estranho hábito que Shaka tinha de pensar de olhos fechados – e vira algo. Vira admiração ou algo muito próximo a isso. Agora Mu tinha que resolver como proceder.

Mas considerando-se como Mu era impulsivo, ele tinha certeza que algo lhe ocorreria quando o momento surgisse. Ele acharia um modo de saber se Shaka se interessaria por ele. E acharia esse modo de maneira rápida. Mu nunca fora de ter paciência. Problemas surgiam para se resolver de maneira rápida! E, assim pensando, entrou na classe que lhes fora designada. "Os Fundamentos da Economia Aplicáveis ao Direito". Matéria obrigatória ao curso deles.

Lá entrando, Mu imediatamente viu Shaka. Sentado nos fundos da sala, de olhos fechados, como sempre. Ao seu lado, Kamus. Mu simpatizara com o francês, apesar de não compreender sua natureza fria. Mas ele parecia ser confiável, uma pessoa que iria até o fim para defender o que acreditava, apesar da dificuldade de demonstrar e, de por vezes, parecer extremamente antipático. Mas Mu sentia que podia confiar nele plenamente. Dessa vez, porém, a presença do francês impedia que ele sentasse ao lado de Shaka, o que era inoportuno, para dizer o mínimo.

Mu olhou em volta e descobriu vários rostos novos na classe. Pessoas que não haviam estado na palestra de boas vindas do dia anterior. Um pessoal mais novo. Vários orientais. Por que seria? Mas, enfim, Mu sentou-se ao lado de um educado rapaz que parecia ser chinês. Claro que Mu falava mandarim com fluência, já que era tibetano e mandarin era a língua obrigatória. Logo, começou a conversar com o rapaz. Mesmo sem olhar, Mu sentiu o olhar descontente de Shaka sobre si. Mu, involuntariamente, sorriu e começou a conversar de forma mais animada com o rapaz chinês.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shina e Marin corriam pelos corredores da LSE, extremamente atrasadas. Na pensão em que estavam, ou melhor, como eles costumavam chamar por ali, _Bed and Brekfast1_o café da manhã não era servido antes das 7:30hs. E as duas estavam tão famintas que esperaram o café ser servido. Grave erro.Omenino que servia o café encantou-se de tal forma com Shina que derrubara pratos, servira leite ao invés de chá, esquecera-se de trazer o pão. E pedia desculpas o tempo todo a Shina.

Assim, perderam a conexão do expresso, tiveram que fazer duas baldeações extras e atrasaram-se cerca de 15 minutos. Chegariam atrasadas novamente!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Milo e Aioria haviam, sim, combinado de sair sem acordar Saga. Afinal, ele podia se aborrecer com os dois e mandá-los embora. Mas existia uma diferença muito grande entre combinar e cumprir...

O despertador tocou. Milo não acordou. Aioria jogou água nele. Milo acordou gritando. Aioria correu rindo e bateu a porta do banheiro. Milo foi atrás e bateu na porta. E Saga acordou...

Claro, que Saga acordou no pior humor possível. Levantou, fez café e sentou-se tomando o café sem nada falar. Apenas observando a tempestade e resmungando o porquê de haver concordado em deixar os dois selvagens morarem na sua casa. Ele podia ter sido mais esperto. Podia ter oferecido que eles ficassem lá apenas uma semana. Podia ter falado que os ajudaria a encontrar um local. Podia não ter falado nada. Enfim, podia ter feito tanta coisa! Mas a sua grande boca levara a vantagem e ele falara a Aioros que os dois podiam morar com ele. E agora parecia que ele nunca mais teria paz na face da terra!

Aioria saiu do banheiro. Milo o esperava do lado de fora com um copo de água na mão. Aioria saiu. Milo jogou a água. Aioria berrou. Milo entrou e bateu a porta. Aioria bateu na porta enquanto berrava com Milo. Milo cantava no chuveiro. Cantava mal, diga-se de passagem! E Saga tomava seu café.

Enquanto olhava tudo isso, Saga sorria. Afinal, até que aqueles dois eram engraçados! Barulhentos, mas engraçados. Parecia que eles nunca se cansavam de encrencar um com o outro. Mas será que se divertir um pouco valia o sossego que ele tanto valorizava?

Milo saiu. Aioria havia escondido a pasta com os livros de Milo. Milo agarrou a pasta de Aioria e ameaçava jogá-la pela janela. Aioria falava que ele podia jogar, pois ele ficaria com os livros de Milo. Milo gritava que iria jogar, então. Foi quando Saga resolveu intervir.

- Crianças, não briguem. Tomem o café que o tio Saga preparou e vão para a escola de uma vez!

Foi quando os dois finalmente notaram que fizeram novamente. Acordaram Saga. Os dois pediram atrapalhadas desculpas, enquanto tomavam o café e foram embora correndo. Claro que batendo a porta!

E Saga pensou que talvez (TALVEZ) a companhia dos dois fosse boa para ele. Afinal, quando tinha sido a última vez que ele sorrira pela manhã?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Afrodite estava tomando café da manhã no refeitório da universidade. Ele não tinha problemas em acordar cedo, ou mesmo no escuro inverno londrino. Esse inverno nem mesmo era frio. Mas a verdade é que ele gostava de ficar olhando os jardins da LSE (ou qualquer jardim). E ele notou que havia perdido a hora novamente.

Enquanto corria para a sala designada, encontrou Aldebaran, que devia ter se atrasado colocando um número incrível de casacos e cachecóis. Os dois se viram, cumprimentaram-se e correram juntos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Exatamente um minuto antes da entrada do professor, Aldebaran, Afrodite, Milo, Aioria, Marin e Shina encontraram-se na porta da sala e entraram.

Como a classe estava muito cheia, eles tiveram que se separar. Aioria, felizmente, sentou-se com Marin, ao lado de um rapaz japonês que usava uma camiseta vermelha. Milo sentou com Shina, perto de um japonês com cara de invocado e Aldebaran com Afrodite, ao lado de um garoto oriental de cabelos verdes que se encolheu ao ver Afrodite.

Todos sentados, o professor Dhoko Fanlin deu início à aula explicando que aquela aula seria também freqüentada por estudantes da graduação de algumas faculdades estrangeiras que mantinham convênio com a LSE. Neste ponto foi interrompido pela entrada de um rapaz loiro que foi se sentar nos fundos da classe, ao lado de Kamus, na última cadeira vaga que restava.

E, finalmente, a aula começou. Foi uma aula extremamente interessante, na medida em que explicava como o Direito foi se desenvolvendo ao longo dos tempos de acordo com os movimentos econômicos, chegando, finalmente, a uma explicação breve sobre a globalização, os mercados de bloco e o desenvolvimento de legislação de apoio. Ao final da aula de 4 horas, o professor mandou que fichassem um texto com os grupos alocados no primeiro dia de aula.

No intervalo, quase todos começaram a conversar com os novos estudantes, para desgosto especial de Aioria, já que Marin falava em japonês com o rapaz com cara de folgado.

Shina ostensivamente ignorava seu vizinho e jogava charme para Milo. O menino de cabelos verdes se esquivou de Afrodite e veio atrás do rapaz com cara de invocado, junto com uma loira muito bonita. O rapaz loiro entabulou conversa com Kamus, deixando Shaka sem nada o que fazer do que observar Mu voltando a falar com o chinês de cabelo comprido. Num dado momento Shaka se levantou e, da forma mais antipática possível, interrompeu Mu, ignorando o chinês e disse:

- Recebi um _e. mail_ informando que a data de entrega daquele trabalho é em exatas 3 semanas. – Mu foi pego de surpresa pela voz antipática e forte de Shaka, mas se encontrava extremamente satisfeito. Algo lhe dizia que não era ser muito fácil provocar reações espontâneas no loiro.

- Ok. Quando você quer se reunir? Eu gostaria muito de ajudá-lo! – ao ouvir isso Shaka imediatamente relaxou, chegando mesmo a se sentar um pouco para conversar com o rapaz chinês. Eles marcaram de conversar sobre o trabalho na tarde da próxima segunda-feira.

Já Kamus e o jovem loiro pareciam se entender perfeitamente. Na verdade o rapaz era russo, mas falava francês muito bem e era apaixonado pelos costumes franceses. Por isso, para ele encontrar Kamus era como encontrar um mentor. Alguém que admirava muitíssimo. Longe de aborrecer Kamus, esse fato pareceu alegrá-lo, e ele se decidiu a tomar o rapaz sob sua proteção, passando a orientá-lo sempre que possível.

E assim esse novo grupo de estudantes passou a integrar o recém formado grupo de pós graduação.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Saga entrou no escritório mais cedo do que o normal, sorrindo. Já seria o suficiente para todos se espantarem. Saga NUNCA se adiantava ou atrasava. Os funcionários haviam tentado de tudo para descobrir como ele fazia isso, mas em vão. Mas Saga sorrindo pela manhã era praticamente uma aberração. Saga nunca sorrira antes. Na verdade, especulava-se se ele falava pela manhã, já que todos ouviam apenas grunhidos. Esse fato foi o suficiente para os funcionários levantarem a hipótese de Saga ter sido abduzido por um ET. Se isso seria bom ou mal, só o tempo diria, mas definitivamente aquilo não era normal.

E sorrindo Saga foi até sua sala, ligou seu computador e começou a responder aos diversos _e. mails_ que recebera. Mais um fato estranho... Saga terminara praticamente todos os _e. mails_ de forma simpática. Às vezes com um obrigado (!), às vezes com abraços (!), às vezes sugerindo que conversassem (!). Saga NUNCA conversava com ninguém pela manhã que não fossem os dois programadores sêniors, MdM e Shura. (claro que isso contrariava a especulação sobre se ele falava, mas fofoca de funcionário nem sempre fazia sentido!).

MdM e Shura, informados sobre os estranhos acontecimentos durante o café no corredor com os funcionários, correram para a sala de Saga quase que imediatamente. E, quase que se atropelando, irromperam em sua sala. Para encontrar um Saga sorridente quase que gargalhando (!) de uma piada que recebera de Shura no dia anterior. MdM e Shura entreolharam-se mais do que espantados. Os dois insistiam em mandar piadas para Saga, mas nunca se teve notícia que ele ao menos as abrisse... Sim, havia algo de MUITO estranho no Reino da Dinamarca2!

Lá, sentados, esperavam que os estranhos acontecimentos se fossem. Como se aquilo tudo fosse uma ilusão, quem sabe? Afinal, todos trabalhavam demais. Aquilo tudo podia ser uma alucinação coletiva ocasionada por _stress_, ansiedade, depressão e outros males da vida moderna! Quem sabe?

Mas Saga os olhou e perguntou como estavam. Desnecessário dizer que Saga nunca manifestara interesse em como alguém estava. Ainda mais pela manhã. E Shura, corajosamente, respondeu:

- Bem, e você, Saga?

- Bem. Acordei mais cedo hoje e vim para cá. Quem sabe assim acabo mais cedo e saio mais cedo?

MdM e Shura quase tiveram um ataque apopléxico. SAGA NUNCA SAÍRA MAIS CEDO!

- Saga, tem certeza que está bem? – dessa vez foi MdM quem se arriscou a perguntar.

- Claro! Por que pergunta?

- Bom, em primeiro lugar você está sorrindo! – Shura estava ousado, realmente.

- Em segundo, você está simpático – MdM devia ter se animado com a coragem de Shura...

- Você estava lendo uma piada!

- Você me mandou abraços no final do _e. mail_ cobrando a versão 5 de Sicília!

- E VOCÊ QUER SAIR MAIS CEDO!

Saga olhava de um para o outro espantado. Será que realmente ele era tão chato assim?

- Saga, conte tudo que aconteceu _questa matina3_. Ou melhor, desde que você foi deitar ontem à noite... – MdM às vezes era sensível.

- Bom, fui deitar depois de fumar um cigarro com o Milo – MdM e Shura se olharam – hoje acordei com a zona que o Aioria e o Milo fizeram – MdM e Shura trocaram sorrisos – e tive que fazer café para eles, enquanto o Milo cantava muito mal – MdM e Shura sorriam abertamente – e depois que o Milo saiu, me arrumei e vim para cá. Do que vocês estão rindo?

- Nada! Nada mesmo. A gente acha que é bom para você ter a companhia dos _due_ _bambini4_. Se bem que o Aioria é um _parvo5_ – MdM, claro, não perdoara.

- É, mas ele é divertido e o Milo... Do que vocês estão rindo?

- Nada! Nada mesmo. Mas continua... – Shura acertara uma joelhada em MdM.

- Não, o Milo é divertido, também.

- É, Saga. Ele é bem legal! Eu adorei conversar com ele no domingo. Por que a gente não marca de se encontrar de novo? – enquanto Shura falava, MdM sussurava um " não força" , da forma mais discreta possível.

- Ah! Eu já ia me esquecendo que o Milo falou mesmo para convidá-los para sair na 6ª. feira, acho que para dançar. Vocês podem? – MdM estava quase gargalhando, mas parou em face do olhar bravo que Shura lhe lançou.

- _Si, si. Sin duda6_

- _Va bene!7_

- E agora me digam como andam as coisas.

Talvez as coisas não estivessem tão estranhas lá pelas bandas do Reino da Dinamarca, afinal das contas!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

No final do dia, cada um foi para sua casa. Milo e Aioria, que haviam se esquecido novamente de pegar uma cópia da chave com Saga, só não tiveram que esperar do lado de fora porque Saga efetivamente chegara mais cedo em casa. Porém, já que os dois desconheciam o caráter extremamente metódico de Saga, nem mesmo acharam o fato estranho...

Assim, jantaram, viram TV e Saga e Milo foram ao terraço fumar. Milo gostava muito da companhia de Saga e conseguia conversar com ele até mesmo sobre si. Saga sempre estava disponível e sempre era agradável (diferente do que era no escritório, certo?).

E aquela passou a ser a rotina dos três daquela casa. (claro que eventualmente eles se lembraram de pegar uma cópia da chave).

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

No decorrer da semana, Shina, Marin, Mu e Aldebaran acabaram encontrando um apartamento para morar que atendia a todos. O problema é que os quatro teriam que morar juntos. Mas dada a situação patrimonial dos quatro, o acerto foi bom para todos.

Claro que as garotas reclamavam da bagunça dos dois, e claro que o gosto espalhafatoso de Shina não agradava a todos, mas no geral eles se entendiam muito bem. Mu acalmava Shina. Aldebaran passava segurança a Marin. Marin ouvia Mu e Shina era uma visão para os olhos de Aldebaran, que apesar de adorá-la e achá-la linda, não queria nada com ela, já que o gênio dela era... bom, esse assunto já foi abordado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Afrodite escolhera seu apartamento acreditando na palavra do corretor de que, no verão, o sol batia de manhã na janela da sala. Nesta esperança, lá ele posicionara suas rosas e demais flores. Infelizmente o apartamento era afastado, mas em compensação, ele teria sol!

Ele mudara algumas coisas em seu apartamento para deixá-lo mais agradável. Todas as toalhas era bordadas nas bordas. Os panos de prato combinavam com o armário da cozinha. O sofá estava gasto, de modo que Afrodite escolhera uma capa que um dia combinaria com as rosas que desabrochariam. O tapete puído fora retirado e Afrodite o substituíra por um mais bonito. A cama era tão horrível que Afrodite a trocou por outra de casal. E o banheiro foi totalmente remodelado por nossa Flor.

O apartamento ficara uma maravilha! Agora Afrodite só esperava pelo sol no verão.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kamus e Afrodite eram os únicos do grupo a morarem sozinhos. Kamus adorava esse fato, uma vez que seus hábitos eram tão particulares que era melhor assim.

Kamus levantava-se, pontualmente, às 6:30hs. Fazia seu café em exatos 2 minutos e 41 segundos. Invariavelmente o tomava com um _muffin_ que ele já comprara no dia anterior. Enquanto comia o _muffin_ e tomava o café, lia o jornal do dia, começando pela página 2 (editoriais) e seguindo para as notícias internacionais. Depois, finalmente, ele via as notícias nacionais e o caderno de esportes (muito embora as notícias de equitação não estivessem sempre disponíveis).

Depois disso tudo, ele arrumava a casa, o que lhe dava pouquíssimo trabalho, uma vez que ele era extremamente organizado. Depois disso ele tomava banho, se arrumava e saía para a LSE, exatos 58 minutos depois que se levantara.

Depois de sua saída, chegava a diarista que lá trabalhava 3 vezes por semana, conforme ajustado com a família de Kamus. Ela abria a porta, via que estava tudo arrumado, ia cuidar das roupas de Kamus, que normalmente já estavam lavadas, arrumava algo para o jantar e se ia depois de poucas horas de trabalho. Era o emprego que ela pedira em seus sonhos.

Assim, fácil será imaginar o desespero de Kamus quando sua casa for a escolhida como o posto oficial de reunião dos alunos da sua turma LSE... Mas esse assunto será tratado no momento adequado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Agora que Shaka e Mu marcaram de se encontrar para discutir a situação do Tibete, a situação entre eles estava mais agradável. Eles sempre eram vistos juntos, com seu jeito aparentemente tão parecido, mas essencialmente diferente. Shaka era mais frio, mas muito ansioso. Mu era mais impulsivo, mas muito mais tranqüilo quanto ao que queria. Para um, estar na companhia do outro, era como reencontrar aquele pedaço da própria personalidade que se perdera pelos meandros da vida.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bom, segue mais um capítulo. Espero que esta _fic_ esteja agradando a quem a lê. Eu estou tentando dar um tom engraçado em algumas partes, para compensar as outras em que o assunto é mais denso... Não sei se a calibragem está boa, mas minha intenção é não fazer um texto muito pesado. Gostaria muito que a leitura fosse agradável. Sim, eu sei que eu ainda não consegui escrever a parte da balada, mas ela já está esquematizada em minha cabeça e juro que vai sair. Desculpem!

Se quem estiver lendo puder me mandar uma _review_, eu serei eternamente agradecida! Eu ainda estou com aquela insegurança de primeira fic.

Por fim, gostaria de agradecer - com muito carinho - às _reviews_ da Musha e da Gigi.

Beijos e bom feriado,

Virgo-chan

abril/06


	4. Pré Balada

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo 7

Enquanto Milo ia mais e mais rápido, Shina gritava mais e mais alto. Se ela não parasse logo, alguém iria descobrí-los naquela sala. Então, Milo começou a beijá-la novamente. Para que? Shina puxou novamente os cabelos de Milo, enquanto falava algo como "_capelli beli8_". Enfim, Milo queria acabar logo com aquilo. Já Shina parecia estar gostando muito.

Então, por que estavam os dois naquela situação? Bom, a verdade é que tudo começara no dia anterior...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO Flash-Back OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Saga e Milo estavam fumando no pátio do apartamento, conversando como sempre, quando Saga perguntou se Milo já havia se apaixonado como Aioria.

- Não, acho impossível alguém se apaixonar como Aioria. Ele parece não viver bem se não estiver apaixonado – e Milo começou a rir enquanto vagamente se lembrava do primeiro amor de Aioria (uma ruiva, é claro!).

- Não, não é impossível! É claro que Aioria parece ter mais facilidade para se apaixonar, mas não é impossível! Talvez você não tenha encontrado a pessoa certa – Milo realmente não estava mais gostando do tom daquela conversa, mas ele ainda estava longe de acabar o cigarro.

- E você, Saga, já se apaixonou? - Milo era perito na estratégia de jogar o foco para o outro lado.

- Por muito tempo eu achei que eu fui apaixonado por uma insuportável garota japonesa que conheci na faculdade. Uma tal de Saori Kido. Hoje eu acho que foi só obsessão. Aliás, foi por isso que eu fiquei amigo do Aioros... – sim, pensou Milo, o foco está com ele.

- O Aioros é um insuportável! - a observação saíra antes de Milo conseguir se controlar.

- Concordo plenamente. Mas ele me ajudou. E, pensando bem, acho que não foi amor o que eu senti por ela. Acho que hoje eu estaria pronto para amar. Naquele época eu não estava.

- Por quê? Tem época para se apaixonar? – Milo saíra do "modo auto-proteção".

- Acho que em algum momento, quando a gente está sozinho, fica mais aberto para se apaixonar. Daí pode ser mulher, homem. Acho que depende mais da gente.

- Homem?

- Você tem preconceito? Não seria por isso que você nunca se apaixonou? – para sorte de Milo, agora seu cigarro se acabara. Ele, tremendo um pouco, se despediu, falou que estava frio e saiu, deixando Saga a olhar o vazio.

Não, ele não tinha preconceito. Ele gostava de mulher! E iria provar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Bom, pessoal, não se esqueçam da balada de amanhã. Será às 22:30hs, na Vanilla. É a nossa primeira balada, logo ninguém pode faltar.

Milo se encontrava em pé no banco do pátio, falando para todos os estudantes do programa de intercâmbio e de pós-graduação. Aparentemente todos iriam, mas nunca era demais lembrar a importância do social. E poucas pessoas faziam isso melhor do que Milo. E lá estava Milo, sendo o centro das atenções, brincando com todos e insistindo para que todos fossem. Vários pares de olhos o observavam, mas Shina foi a mais rápida a chamá-lo:

- Milo, _viene qua9_!

- Oi Shina!

- O que você acharia de ...

- Legal, vamos! – e Milo apressadamente desceu do banco, pegou a mão da italiana e a puxou em direção ao prédio mais próximo.

E os dois se foram sob o olhar abismado de todos os colegas. Claro que todos já haviam notado o interesse de Shina, mas ninguém havia notado o interesse de Milo. Kamus, particularmente, olhou os dois irem embora com um certo pesar. Ele gostava de Shina, mas tinha a certeza de que ela não era o par certo para Milo. Mas, enfim...

OOOOOOOOO FINAL DO FLASH BACK OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Uma vez terminado o ato, os dois ouviram passos... Milo rapidamente se arrumou e falou para Shina ficar quieta que ele resolveria tudo. Quando ele encontrou o vigilante, contou que havia se perdido, que não sabia mais em que prédio estava, e que ele precisava voltar para o prédio de Direito. O bedel indicou-lhe o caminho, não sem que Milo, com um certo constrangimento, o visse trancar a porta da sala na qual Shina estava. Mas o que fazer? Ele voltaria em breve.

Enquanto andava, Milo pensava que Shina realmente era muito bonita. Muito quente. Muito ... tudo. Mas ele simplesmente não gostava dela. O que havia com ele? Devia ser a conversa com Saga. Devia ser o frio. Deviam ser as saudades que sentia da Grécia.

E, andando sem saber bem para onde, acabou por dar um encontrão em Kamus, que caminhava na direção oposta.

- Milo?

- Ahh. Kamus. Desculpe! O que você ainda faz por aqui?

- Estava baixando meus _e. mails_ e já estava indo para casa para terminar os fichamentos. E você?

- Bom, eu estava fugindo de um bedel...

- _D´accord10_.

- Aahh?

- Sei, eu imagino.

- Imagina o que?

- Imagino o porquê, oras!

- OK.

- Você está bem? – Kamus parecia mais preocupado do que jamais parecera em toda a semana.

- Sim, por quê?

- Porque você parece abatido, Milo.

- Impressão sua. Mas você parece preocupado, Kamus. Problemas com a família? – de novo a velha estratégia de jogar o foco para o outro lado...

- _Non, c´est pas vrai11_, Milo!

- Kamus, eu até entendo francês escrito, mas não consigo entender o que você fala. Seria difícil para você falar em inglês como todo mundo? – Milo soara mais agressivo e mal humorado do que o normal e Kamus estranhou a reação. – Desculpe, Kamus, eu estou nervoso.

Kamus não estava com vontade de falar com ninguém e Milo parecia que também não estava, mas algo dentro de Kamus se alterou. Afinal, ignorar a família e fingir que não era nada parecia não funcionar mais... Quem sabe se ele não deveria tentar falar com alguém? Quem sabe falar com alguém que não conhecia sua família e poderia dar uma opinião isenta? E Kamus resolveu agir por impulso.

- Milo, você já almoçou?

- Não, Kamus. E estou morrendo de fome!

- Por isso o mau humor, n_´est pas12_?

- Pára Kamus. O que me deixa de mau humor é ouvir você falando em francês o tempo inteiro. – mas a verdade é que Milo sempre ficava mal-humorado quando estava com fome.

E os dois se foram, esquecendo-se de Shina, que ficou trancada em uma sala da LSE, sabe-se lá de qual prédio.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shaka estava na Biblioteca. Ele estava animado com a balada do dia seguinte. Talvez ele conseguisse falar com Mu antes mesmo do encontro para discutir a situação do Tibete. Afinal, ele não agüentava mais procurar livros para impressionar Mu. Ele já separara livros em várias línguas, inclusive em mandarim... Ele pediria a ajuda de Mu para parecer que ele confiava na capacidade dele...

É necessário compreender que para virginianos analíticos como Shaka, era por vezes difícil demonstrar que se importava com a opinião dos outros. Ele analisava obsessivamente todos os assuntos e tirava sua própria opinião, que normalmente era imutável.

Então, de repente, ser tomado de assalto por uma súbita vontade de agradar era extremamente novo para Shaka. Ademais, Shaka se importava com a opinião de Mu como ele nunca se importara com a opinião de ninguém. E ele estava perdido, sem saber como fazer.

Por isso, ele passava tardes e tardes na Biblioteca tentando saber sobre todas as facetas do assunto para poder concordar com Mu, qualquer que fosse a opinião dele.

Ele só precisava se certificar se Mu iria à tal balada.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aioria foi pego de surpresa pelo sumiço abrupto de Milo e Shina. Ontem mesmo Milo não estava falando que não queira nada com Shina? Que ele queria se adaptar melhor ao novo país? Que ele não queria se envolver com ninguém?

Claro que Aioria era fundamentalmente centrado nele mesmo. No entanto, até ele vinha notando como Milo andava estranho. Milo sempre era magnético e normalmente era o centro das atenções. Mas ele estava mudado. Andava mais quieto. Menos comunicativo... O que andaria passando pela cabeça de Milo?

Neste momento a visão de Marin embaralhou os pensamentos de Aioria. Ela estava prestes a ir embora com Mu e Aldebaran. E Aioria correu para se despedir e se assegurar que ela sairia com eles amanhã.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Milo e Kamus conversavam animadamente. Estranho pensar em Kamus animado, mas ele realmente estava animado. Ele contara a Milo que sua família possuía o controle de uma vinícola. Que eles fabricavam vinhos há décadas. Que atualmente os entraves mercadológicos aos vinhos franceses cresceram e que por isso seus pais estavam extremamente estressados. Que ele não gostava de pensar em si mesmo como um produtor de vinhos. Que ele queria muito ser advogado.

Já Milo contara a ele tudo sobre Korfu. Sobre o mar grego, sobre a ilha. Milo então falou sobre Atenas, as ruínas, o Pathernon, a história da Grécia. Finalmente Milo falara um pouco sobre sua família e menos ainda sobre si mesmo.

Os dois pareciam felizes. Os dois estavam naquele momento específico da vida em que cada um precisa ouvir a própria voz. Em que cada um precisa organizar os próprios pensamentos. Em que a atenção de alguém ajuda imensamente no processo. E, enfim, supridas as necessidades de cada um, finalmente eles começaram a interagir e a realmente conversar.

- Milo, você é um tosco. Como assim, prefere a comida italiana? _C´est pas possible13_

- Sim, Kamus. Comida francesa é bonita de olhar, mas não sustenta.

- Claro que _non_ sustenta, Milo. Ela é feita para ser leve!

- Imagine, comida leve. Bem se vê que você não conhece a comida grega!

- _Non_ conheço e nem quero conhecer, Milo!

- Pois saiba que é uma delícia!

- Creio, Milo, que seu conceito de delícia é _different14_ do meu..

- Claro, Kamus. Você é francês! Nada te satisfaz!

- Milo, eu te convido para comer um bom jantar francês! Somente depois disso é que você vai poder me dizer que a comida francesa _non_ é boa.

- Certo, Kamus. Prefiro comer qualquer coisa ao invés desta abominável comida inglesa. Até comida francesa serve!

- Hahaha – Kamus riu falsamente.

- Sabe que você fica uma gracinha, quando ri? Você devia tentar fazer mais isso.

- Que bom que você gostou, Milo. Tudo para te agradar! Mas parece que todo_ le monde15_ funciona assim para você, _non_?

- Assim como? – Milo estava um tanto quanto preguiçoso depois de haver comido muito rápido.

- Para te agradar! – Kamus não podia deixar de achar que Milo era um manipulador. A conversa sempre fluía para onde ele queria. Todos pareciam fazer o que ele queria. Ele tinha o dom da manipulação.

- Imagine Kamus. Tem tanta coisa que não me agrada! – e a mente de Milo logo se desviou para Shina ... SHINA! - Kamus, tenho que correr. Fui!

E enquanto Milo corria desbaratinadamente pelo _campus_, Kamus pensava que realmente tinha sido muito divertido conversar com Milo. Seus pensamentos estavam mais leves.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quando Milo finalmente conseguiu que alguém soltasse Shina da sala na qual ela ficara trancada por cerca de 2 horas, ela estava furiosa! Realmente furiosa. Ela gritou tanto com Milo que ele deixou de ouvi-la 2 minutos depois do início dos berros. Por isso, o fato dela ter arrancado seu casaco e avisado que ela iria para casa com o casaco dele, o pegou de surpresa! Mas o que fazer? Discutir com ela? Ele não era louco, afinal das contas! E Milo foi para sua própria casa sem o casaco.

Claro que durante o trajeto pela escura tarde londrina, Milo se arrependeu (várias vezes) por não ter argumentado com Shina sobre a questão da posse do casaco. Mas como ele estava pensando no agradável almoço que tivera com Kamus, o frio não o incomodou tanto. Isso até que ele chegou à estação Paddington. A partir da saída, até o número 14 da Praed Street, Milo lembrou-se várias vezes de Shina, e não de maneira elogiosa.

Milo fez de tudo. Colocou as mãos nos ouvidos, esfregou as mãos (suas luvas estavam no bolso do seu casaco), correu, mas em vão! O frio o venceu. E quando ele chegou à porta do apartamento de Saga, seus dedos estavam praticamente da cor de seus cabelos. Azuis. Seu nariz devia estar em seu rosto, uma vez que ele não o vira cair pelo caminho, mas ele não o sentia há algum tempo. Seus ouvidos zuniam e sua cabeça doía. Maldita Shina! Pelo menos ela ficara trancada em uma sala quente!

Tão logo Aioria e Saga viram Milo chegar naquele estado, os dois o mandaram tomar um banho quente imediatamente, o que finalmente o esquentou.

- Explica Milo – era Aioria - onde você deixou o seu casaco desta vez?

- Milo, eu sei que não sou seu pai, mas acho que até você deve ter notado que Londres é mais fria que a Grécia, certo? – Saga parecia um pouco preocupado.

- Sei, eu sei. Mas a folgada da Shina seqüestrou meu casaco!

- E eu pensando que a intenção fosse deixá-la sem roupa e não com mais roupa! Milo, preciso te ensinar algumas coisas! – Aioria, na verdade, queria muito ter o talento de Milo com as mulheres.

- Engraçadinho! Bom, para resumir, ela ficou muito irritada e levou meu casaco.

- AAhh! Já sei! Brochou de novo, certo? – Aioria, é claro.

- Hahaha! Foi, foi Aioria. Foi isso mesmo. Está feliz, agora? Agora você tem companhia!

- Você vai para xxxx xxx x xxxxx!

- Meninos, não briguem durante o jantar – Saga cada vez mais se sentia como o pai de duas crianças briguentas.

- Pô, Saga! Olha o que ele me falou! – Aioria parecia também achar que Saga era seu pai.

- Eu sei, Aioria, mas foi você quem começou! – Saga estava já se habituando a mediar as brigas dos dois.

- Saga, note que você começou falando que não era meu pai. Mas você se parece cada vez mais com ele, não é? Attchin! – Milo finalmente começara a espirrar.

- Bom, Milo, não é para menos. Você precisa de um pai te vigiando já que resolve sair sem casaco com um frio destes! E vê se toma um remédio!

- Ok. Attchin!

E o jantar decorreu sem mais problemas. Exceto que Saga, por várias vezes, olhou o resfriado Milo com excesso de preocupação. E Milo, estranhamente, se sentia bem com este excesso de atenção. Mas foi mais tarde que os dois realmente brigaram. Na hora do cigarro, Saga proibiu que Milo saísse para o pátio e, ainda, fez com que Milo tomasse um remédio e fosse para a cama. Infelizmente isso não impediu que Milo amanhecesse gripado. E, para desespero de Saga, também não impediu que Milo afirmasse que iria se encontrar com os amigos na danceteria naquela mesma noite. E assim, sem mais nada para fazer, também Saga se programou para ir à danceteria.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kamus recebera, naquela tarde, outro irritado _e. mail_, desta vez de sua mãe. Por que os dois não o deixavam em paz? Ele não queria seguir a carreira de produtor. Mas sua parte racional entedia um pouco a posição dos pais. Não seria certo ele deixar de cuidar do que era de sua família há vários anos. Muitas pessoas trabalharam para que a marca de vinho de sua família fosse conhecida. Foram muitos anos de testes com várias cepas de vinhas, para se alcançar a combinação perfeita! Ele não poderia abandonar tudo aquilo. Mas ele também não queria abandonar sua carreira. Ele tinha que resolver o que fazer. Mas não naquela noite. Naquela noite ele estava precisando de distração. E foi por isso que Kamus resolveu ir à danceteria com seus colegas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mu, Aldebaran e Marin consolavam Shina a caminho da danceteria. Todos iam de metrô, o que tornava um pouco vergonhoso o fato de Shina berrar algumas palavras em italiano. Algumas palavras que, pela entonação, pareciam ser ofensivas.

Mas os três faziam o melhor para consolar a amiga. Aparentemente ela estava furiosa com Milo. Depois de abandoná-la na sala, ele a ignorara o dia inteiro. Não ligara na noite anterior e hoje na faculdade, ele não estava muito comunicativo, nem mesmo quando ela jogara o casaco em cima dele. Por várias vezes Shina pensou em confrontá-lo, mas desistiu. Ele realmente não estava com uma cara boa. E ela não se incomodava em ficar furiosa com alguém.

Enquanto Mu a consolava (e ele parecia ser o único que ela ouvia), ele pensava na enigmática e breve conversa que tivera com Shaka na saída.

000000000000000000 mini flash back 000000000000000000000000000

Shaka veio em sua direção sem nem mesmo se dignar a olhar o caminho. "Impressionante como ele não tropeçava", pensou Mu, embasbacado com a beleza de Shaka. Mas, enfim, Shaka chegou ileso e interrompeu sua conversa com Shiryú mais uma vez, olhando-o com aqueles desconcertantes olhos azuis. O azul dos olhos de Shaka já era desconcertante, mas naquele dia, Mu maravilhava-se com o seu formato oblíquo, como os olhos de orientais.

- Você vai? – a voz de Shaka soava antipática.

- Onde? – a voz de Mu soava doce como sempre, mas ele não conseguira esconder a nota divertida.

- À danceteria, por óbvio – Shaka deveria ter identificado a nota divertida na voz de Mu, pois que seu tom estava ainda mais antipático.

- Vou, vou sim. Você vai?

- Agora, com certeza – e Shaka se virou sem ao menos olhar para Shiryú.

Mu e Shiryú voltaram a conversar como se nada tivesse acontecido. A discrição era a característica de Shiryú que Mu mais apreciava.

00000000000000000 fim do mini flash back 0000000000000000000000000000

Enquanto Mu consolava Shina, ele pensava em Shaka e em como parecia difícil para ele admitir que se sentia atraído por Mu. Sim, pois que Mu realmente não tinha dúvidas. Shaka se encontrava atraído por si. Tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era esperar. Esperar e, se possível, tentar trazer Shaka para mais perto de si.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Marin parecia ter nascido com aquele talento. O talento de ouvir e apoiar Shina a todo momento. Mas enquanto fazia isso pela milésima vez, pois que Shina parecia sempre necessitar de apoio, ela não parava de pensar em Aioria. Certo que ele parecia um "brucutu", mas ele sabia ser tão doce. Tão doce quanto uma criança. E tão lindo, grande e forte. Isso fazia com que Marin se sentisse frágil perto dele. Será que ele se sentia atraído por ela? Ela sabia que era apagada e sem-graça, mas tinha a impressão que vira Aioria olhá-la por algumas vezes.

Distraída a menina, não?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Já Aldebaran ouvia Shina com vontade. Essa menina era mesmo divertida. Sempre aprontando. Como assim dera para o cara na sala de aula? Coisa de louca! Ela devia era visitar o Rio de Janeiro. Uma garota assim ia se dar bem por lá. Ver o sol nascer na praia. Ver o sol se pôr na Urca. Dançar, beber caipirinha! Se divertir de todas as formas possíveis! Ele iria convidá-la para visitar o Brasil. E a Terra Maravilhosa! A menina, afinal, já era uma maravilha! E, por fim, Aldebaran pensou:

"Mas vamos combinar que esse tal desse Milo deve ter problemas sérios! Se envolver com a descompensada da Shina dessa forma!".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Afrodite estava terminando de se arrumar. Será que sua roupa estava exagerada? Mas o que fazer? Se ele não exagerasse na roupa, ninguém nunca iria notar o que ele estava vestindo. Aqueles cabelos azuis-claros que combinavam perfeitamente com seus olhos acabavam por chamar tanta atenção que ele achava necessário dar uma caprichada na roupa.

E assim, após uma última olhada às suas flores, Afrodite saiu. Ele estava usando uma blusa prateada bufante e uma calça de couro preta! Seus cabelos estavam amarrados com uma faixa prateada e suas botas pretas com bicos prateados combinavam perfeitamente com seu cinto, com uma grande fivela prateada.

No geral, Afrodite parecia um mágico prestes a fazer magia.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saga, Shura e MdM saíram direto do trabalho para um _pub_ e lá ficaram bebendo e comendo besteira até a hora de ir para a danceteria.

Saga estava se irritando cada vez mais com o jeito debochado dos amigos. Ele não estava entendendo. Eles ficavam de risos para cá, comentários para lá. E ele não estava gostando disso. Para falar a verdade, não estava gostando nem mesmo de ir à danceteria. Será que o Milo não conseguia ver que sair à noite no começo de uma gripe era ruim para a saúde? O que ele queria? Uma pneumonia? Depois de mais uma dose de gim tônica, Saga falou exatamente isso para os amigos.

- Eu acho que a gente não deveria ir! – Saga falou e depois se arrependeu, uma vez que Shura e MdM se engasgaram com o que quer que estivessem bebendo.

- E por que isso, _uomo16_? – MdM parara de tossir antes de Shura.

- Porque o Milo estava gripado ontem à noite – e Shura, que estava terminando de tossir teve um novo acesso.

- Coitado! _Il piccolino17_! – e MdM deu um forte tapa nas costas de Shura que já estava com os olhos vermelhos de tanto tossir.

- Saga, _io credo18_ que se ele quer ir, você não pode evitar! Ele já é maior de idade – Shura sempre era mais razoável que MdM.

- É, acho que você tem razão – e Saga se levantou para ir ao banheiro.

- E aí, Shura, que te parece?

- Me parece _muy19_ claro. Saga gamou neste rapaz e nem notou ainda.

- Eu vou fazê-lo notar, Shura. Ele vai notar! – e com essa declaração enigmática, MdM se levantou para pagar a conta, pois já estava mais do que na hora de irem para a danceteria.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bom, pessoal. Segue mais um capítulo! Espero que tenha ficado bom!

Agradeço a todos os que acompanham essa fic. Eu confesso que fico insegura sobre se a fic está ou não agradando! Mas tenho notado um aumento do número de leitores, o que me deixa muito feliz!

E gostaria de agradecer, especialmente, àquelas leitoras que foram gentis a ponto de me deixar _reviews_. Obrigada Musha e Gigi! Suas _reviews_ me animam a escrever!

Beijos,

Virgo-chan

Mai/06


	5. Balada

Capítulo 8 - Finalmente, a balada!

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Saga, Shura e MdM chegaram à balada antes de todos. Como eles não tinham mais nada para fazer, sentaram-se perto do bar e continuaram a beber e conversar. A cada novo copo, Saga se incomodava menos com os estranhos comentários de seus amigos. Um estranho efeito da bebida, mas aparentemente ele passava a ver graça onde antes não via.

Afrodite foi o primeiro a chegar e, não achando ninguém, foi para o bar. Lá chegando, notou os três homens maravilhosos que lá estavam. Um, mais do que os demais, chamou sua atenção. Longos cabelos, voz profunda, olhos escuros. Como sueco, Afrodite valorizava os tipos morenos, tão raros em sua terra. E, então, a compreensão o atingiu... ERA ELE! ELE! Depois de tanto tempo! E, atordoado, viu Mu, Shina, Marin e Aldebaran chegarem e correu ao encontro dos quatro. Era raro para ele não saber o que fazer.

Os rapazes do programa de intercâmbio chegaram todos juntos (aliás, parece que sempre andavam juntos). E, acompanhando-os, uma bela loira acabou por chamar a atenção de Shura, nosso cínico espanhol, que, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia achar um único defeito na garota. Kamus e Shaka chegaram juntos, já que marcaram de se encontrar em uma estação de metrô na qual os dois precisavam trocar de trem. Metódicos e pontuais como eram, fácil foi para eles se encontrar e chegar na _boite_ exatamente na hora combinada, qual seja, 22:30hs.

Misty e Algol também foram, não que alguém realmente os tivesse convidado. Chegaram junto com outros alunos, entre os quais Lara, Brenda, Friederich e Leonard.

Milo e Aioria foram os últimos a chegar, pois que Milo procurara pela casa toda um remédio para resfriado, mas não tinha achado. Aioria se cansou e falou que ia sozinho, já que Marin não poderia dar mole em _boite_. Faz-se necessário explicar que Aioria achava que com seu rosto inocente ela fatalmente atrairia vários cafajestes. E tanto discutiram que Milo desencanou do remédio e resolveu sair. E o remédio lá permaneceu onde sempre estivera, na 3ª prateleira do armário superior da cozinha, ao lado direito, junto com os demais remédios organizados por Saga por ordem alfabética (sim, Saga era metódico até para guardar remédios). Tão logo os dois chegaram, começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo com vários de seus colegas, que tiravam sarro da pontualidade dos gregos. Eles nunca seriam britanicamente pontuais.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shina viu Milo e Aioria chegarem. O que ela deveria fazer? Milo continuava a ignorá-la. Então, num impulso, Shina resolveu o que fazer. Quando Milo passou perto dela, ela simplesmente agarrou quem estava mais perto de si para um beijo para lá de cinematográfico. O escolhido foi Mu, que estava perto dela por temer que ela armasse um barraco com Milo.

Mu, pego de surpresa, não teve reação. Milo, por seu lado, estava com tanta dor de cabeça que não deu a mínima atenção. Se não tivesse sido a ele a insistir com todos para que lá estivessem naquela noite, ele provavelmente teria ficado em casa, dormindo.

Shaka, por sua vez, tomou a falta de reação de Mu como uma aprovação e saiu imediatamente da roda de amigos.

Desolado, Mu se livrou de Shina e desabafou:

- Shina, qual é a sua?

- É que eu queria fazer ciúmes para o Milo!

- Será que um dia desses você vai perceber que o seu egoísmo pode atrapalhar a vida dos outros, Shina? Que assim você pode perder todas as suas amizades? Que dar mais atenção para a opinião dos outros pode ter um péssimo efeito na sua vida? – e Mu foi atrás de Shaka.

Shina olhou aterrada para Mu. Ela o julgara incapaz de perder o controle ou responder mal para alguém. Ela o tinha como um pilar de paciência e abnegação. O que ela fizera desta vez? E, desconcertada, viu Mu seguir Shaka. Havia algo entre os dois que, em seu egoísmo, ela não havia notado...

Shina, então, foi para o bar. Sua noite estava acabada. Ela não era apaixonada por Milo. O que ela estava fazendo? Quem ela tinha magoado desta vez?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Milo e Aioria demoraram um pouco para achar Saga que continuava sentado no bar com Shura e MdM, desta vez bebendo _whisky_. Tão logo viu Milo, Saga não perdeu tempo em perguntar:

- Milo, você tomou o remédio? – Saga novamente na função "pai preocupado".

- Não, Saga. Não achei. Não sei onde você colocou e o Aioria estava com pressa para ver a Marin. Aliás, você já identificou a ruiva do Aioria? É aquela com o vestido...

- Não, Milo. Não quero saber quem é a Marin. Quero saber como você pode não ter achado o remédio no armário!

- Sei lá, Saga. Eu tomo quando eu chegar em casa. Desestressa!

Shura e MdM, acompanhando esta conversa, tiveram a certeza que faltava que Saga encontrava-se terrivelmente apaixonado. A tal ponto que não notava que o seu excesso de preocupação podia ser chato. Foi MdM quem resolveu a questão:

- _Guarda20_, Milo! Eu também estava meio gripado e tenho o remédio _qui21_. Toma! – MdM foi tão solícito que Shura e Saga estranharam. Mas foi Aioria quem respondeu:

- Até que ele serve para alguma coisa! – e foi o que bastou para que os dois começassem uma interminável discussão.

- Sirvo para muito mais do que você pensa, _parvo_!

- Não consigo imaginar para quê, _carcamano_!

- Fica aí por perto para ver, estúpido!

- Tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar ao seu lado, italiano sem vergonha!

- MdM dá o tal do remédio para o Milo, então – Saga achou que podia interromper a discussão só um minuto. E MdM, resmungando em italiano deu uma pílula a Milo.

- Ok, ok. Eu tomo! Shura, me empresta o _whisky_ aí!

Saga até pensou em falar que não se devia tomar remédio com _whisky_, mas o olhar de Shura fez com que ele se contivesse. Ele estava sentindo que estava prestes a passar dos limites adequados de preocupação. Milo tinha aquele efeito sobre ele e somente agora ele começava a ter consciência disso. Assim, Milo tomou o remédio com o _whisky_ de Shura.

- Bom, gente, agora que eu já sarei, peço licença que eu preciso ir dançar. E você também, Aioria!

- Cuida da sua vida, Milo – Aioria estava irritado como somente a presença de MdM conseguia deixá-lo.

- Aioria, _io penso22_ que você deveria dar uma atenção à Marin! É _una ragazza23_ linda e não deve ficar sozinha com o anão do Seiya! – Shina já havia se cansado da falta de segurança de Marin e da falta de iniciativa do Aioria. Ela gostava muito da Marin e não queria que o devagar do Aioria a magoasse. Ela nem mesmo pensara em seus problemas antes de falar.

- E para onde ela foi, Shina?

- _Secondo piano24_!

Aioria se foi num piscar de olhos, agradecendo à Shina. Milo, então, a viu:

- Oi, Shina. Eu não tinha te visto!

- Oi Milo. _Me piace25_ tua camisa! – Milo estava mesmo lindo com uma camisa azul de mangas longas. Combinavam perfeitamente com os olhos dele.

- Você está linda, Shina. Desculpa por não ter te ligado! Eu peguei uma gripe dos diabos.

- Sem problemas, Milo. Você não está mesmo com uma cara boa!

- Se não tivesse sido eu a organizar isso aqui, nem teria vindo. Posso te ligar amanhã?

- _Si_.

- Legal! Vou indo para a pista de dança. Quer ir?

- _No, grazzie26_.

- Ok. Depois a gente se encontra, então.

E Milo se foi. Estranhamente, Shina nem ligou. Nem ela mais sabia por que se incomodava tanto. Ela não gostava dele. Quer dizer, ele era um cara legal, bonito, simpático e tudo o mais, mas nada além de um bom amigo. Ela PRECISAVA se desculpar com Mu. Ela não tinha notado que ele gostava de alguém. Ela não fizera por mal... Era seu maldito gênio. Ela precisava aprender a se controlar! E ela pediu ao _barman_ um _whisky_ duplo, ou melhor, triplo.

Enquanto isso se passava, os três amigos tiravam sarro da cara de Saga por estar tão preocupado com Milo.

- _Madresita27_ preocupada, Saga!

- Pára, Shura – Saga encontrava-se irritado, já que finalmente havia notado que estava se comportando de forma estranha com Milo.

- Hahaha! Se está a fim do _bambino28_, pega ele!

- Quieto, MdM!

- Saga, qual é o problema? – Shura parara com o tom de gozação e resolvera falar seriamente com Saga.

- Nenhum, Shura. Mas não acho que seja tão fácil assim pegar o garoto como fala aqui o nosso amigo. Acho que ele não é _gay_.

- Podia não ser fácil nos outros dias, mas hoje vai ser moleza!

Shura e MdM se viraram ao mesmo tempo para MdM, sem notar que atrás de si outra pessoa também prestava atenção no que MdM dizia.

- E por que isso, MdM? – ninguém notou o perigoso tom na voz de Saga.

- Oras, porque eu resolvi te ajudar e dei para ele uma pílula que vai deixá-lo bem disponível, Saga. Pode me agradecer! Você só tem que chegar antes de qualquer outro. Hoje ele é de quem pegar! – e MdM bebeu mais um pouco do seu _whisky_.

- E VOCÊ DEU ISSO PARA ELE JUNTO COM WHISKY DUPLO? – e Saga saiu atrás de Milo.

O berro pegou MdM de surpresa. Ele fizera tudo para agradar o amigo e agora ele reclamava? Qual era o problema do _whisky_ duplo, afinal? Ele mesmo já havia tomado uns 3 desses. Shura o olhou com desprezo e seguiu atrás de Saga, deixando MdM sozinho no bar, sem entender nada. Mas, na falta do que fazer, pediu outro _whisky_. E Kamus, que estava atrás de MdM, saiu atrás de Shura.

Foi só aí que MdM viu uma beldade sozinha tomando um grande copo de _whisky_. Seu tipo de mulher!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tão logo Aioria saiu, foi procurar Marin. Ele a encontrou no segundo andar, como Shina falara, conversando com o irritante estudante japonês, que sempre vestia uma camisa vermelha. Aioria achava que ele era o tal do Seiya, mas não tinha certeza, já que o moleque era extremamente sem graça.

Que irritante! O que a Marin via naquele moleque? Pequeno, sem graça e metido a engraçado! Mas Aioria não estava nem um pouco a fim de perder tempo. Chegou perto dos dois, puxou Marin sem a mínima cerimônia e a levou para a pista de dança, na qual já estavam quase todos. E deixou o aparvalhado Seiya olhar os dois saírem sem saber o que fazer.

Nesta noite ninguém mais iria se engraçar para os lados da Marin!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kamus andava empurrando as pessoas de seu caminho. Quanta gente cabia naquele lugar? Com aquela falta de luz ele nunca acharia Milo. Kamus, então, viu uma escada e subiu para o segundo andar.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shura até manteve, por alguns minutos a intenção de ajudar Saga. Mas ele acabou achando a bela loira. Ela estava com um moleque franzino, de cabelos verdes.

- Ta para mim! – e Shura foi conversar com a garota.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mu finalmente achou Shaka. Ela estava saindo do banheiro, com cara de poucos amigos. Bom, a verdade é que Shaka tinha cara de poucos amigos. Ele sempre estava azedo. Sempre era antipático. Nem Mu entendia porque tinha se interessado tanto pelo loiro. Mú tentou, então, a tática do "nada tinha acontecido":

- Olá, Shaka! E aí?

- ... – lembrem-se que Shaka era perito na arte de ignorar os outros!

- Pôxa, Shaka! Aconteceu alguma coisa? – então Shaka olhou diretamente para os olhos de Mu. Mu foi para trás, tamanho o impacto do olhar de Shaka.

- Nada, Mu. Eu acho que andei entendendo as coisas de forma errada. Minha percepção deve estar enferrujada.

- Do que você está falando, Shaka? – Mu ainda se encontrava atordoado pelos olhos imensamente azuis de Shaka.

- De não saber que você tinha um caso com aquela cobra da Shina! – OK, pensou Mu. Shina era malcriada, maluca, por vezes vadia, mas NÃO ERA uma cobra. Mu já tinha notado como ela se incomodava com as pessoas, como tentava ajudar, mesmo que ninguém notasse, como não hesitaria em se sacrificar, se necessário fosse.

- Eu não gosto que você fale assim de meus amigos!

- Pode deixar. Eu nunca mais falarei de seus amigos. Mesmo porque nunca mais falarei com você – e Shaka se foi em direção à escada, deixando Mu sem saber se comemorava o fato de Shaka estar com ciúmes, ou se chorava pelo fato dele estar se afastando.

Mu demorou muito pouco para ir atrás de Shaka.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finalmente Saga o via. Milo estava dançando muito animado no meio da roda de amigos. Todos estavam aplaudindo e Milo continuava. Foi somente um olhar e Saga percebeu que ele não estava bem. Ele estava lindo! Mais lindo que o normal. Dançava como um felino no meio de todos. Ele realmente era insinuante. Sim, chamar a atenção dos outros parecia ser o normal de Milo, mas ele estava com os movimentos mais rápidos e agia como fosse impossível ficar quieto. Mas como? Como Saga iria tirá-lo daquela _boite_ e convencê-lo a ir para casa?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aioria e Marin dançavam colados. Nada a ver, eu sei! Música _techno_ não se dança colado! Mas vai entender a paixão!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mu alcançou Shaka. Ele estava sentado sozinho em um sofá dos fundos do segundo andar, de olhos fechados (é claro!) com ar de desolado. O que Mu poderia fazer para consolá-lo? A vontade de Mu era beijá-lo, mas ele não tinha bem certeza se essa seria a melhor saída com Shaka.

Mu ainda não entendia o complicado jeito de ser dos virginianos... Era muito raro um virginiano se posicionar e ser levado pelas emoções. Shaka era ciumento, mas na maioria das ocasiões esse sentimento se encontrava trancado a sete chaves em seu coração. Mas quando o sentimento represado aparecia, ele levava tudo, como um dilúvio. E a melhor coisa para conter um virginiano em alto grau de emoção era justamente atacá-lo com mais emoções. Infelizmente, Mu tentou argumentar com Shaka. Infeliz escolha, já que argumentar com virginianos não é tarefa das mais fáceis.

- Shaka, eu não sei por que você está tão chateado comigo.

- ... – desnecessário explicar que Shaka o estava ignorando.

- Shaka, fala comigo!

- Não tenho nada a falar com você, Mu.

- Por favor, Shaka. Eu te juro que não tenho nada a ver com a Shina. Ela estava tentando fazer ciúmes para o Milo.

- Ok.

- É verdade.

- Eu acredito. – mas a voz de Shaka demonstrava tudo, menos que acreditava.

E nesse momento,os dois foram interrompidos por Kamus.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Não, Milo não estava no segundo andar. Ele só achou Shaka e Mu. O clima parecia estar tenso, mas Kamus não tinha muito tempo para pensar naquilo. Ele interrompeu os dois, que espantados o olharam. Perguntou se alguém tinha visto Milo. Mu respondeu com sua calma voz que não e indagou se havia algo errado. Kamus se foi antes mesmo de responder.

Mu não teve como não pensar que Kamus e Shaka eram bem parecidos. Não pareciam se incomodar com os sentimentos dos outros. E, olhando para Shaka, continuou a discussão.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

MdM olhava a beldade tomar o grande copo de _whisky_ quase que de um só gole. E não pode se conter mais.

- _Piano, ragazza29_! – Shina o ignorou completamente. Talvez ela não entendesse italiano. MdM já ia falar novamente, quando a ouviu falar.

- Outro_, per favore_!

- _Italiana_?

- _Si_.

- _Anche io30_!

A partir daí os dois começaram a conversar como somente dois expatriados são capazes em terras estrangeiras.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Milo terminara de dançar e ia começar outra música, quando foi empurrado para o meio da roda. Sim, aquela música era sensacional. Normalmente ele detestava _techno_, mas naquela noite, ele descobriu que aquelas músicas eram sensacionais. Vibrantes! Que ritmo! O ritmo o levava a querer dançar sem parar. E a luz? Certo que ela incomodava seus olhos, mas a luz tinha um quê de surreal... Aliás, era isso... Era assim que Milo se sentia... Surreal... Ele se sentia como se tivesse saído dele mesmo e observasse a si próprio. E ele estava gostando muito do que via. Seus movimentos de felino. Seu cabelo cacheado. Seu próprio corpo. Ele estava anormalmente consciente de seu próprio corpo.

Como a luz incomodava demais, Milo começou a dançar de olhos fechados. E o pessoal começou a aplaudir. Bem que os estudantes mais velhos tinham falado que aquela _boite_ era animada. Aquele ambiente, a luz, o som, as paredes, o cheiro, os espelhos, a fumaça. Tudo levava à animação. E enquanto dançava, ele sentia que todos os seus problemas iam embora e que nada mais importava. A mudança, a ansiedade, a falta de dinheiro, a falta de atração por Shina. O emprego que ele deixou. Os parentes que ele deixou. Tudo saía voando de sua cabeça e lá só ficava aquela música maravilhosa, e a sensação de estar dançando como nunca dançara. Foi quando Milo notou que não estava mais sozinho. Alguém pegava sua mão e tentava tirá-lo da pista... Saga! Não, de novo, não. Ele tomara o remédio. Aliás, que remédio! Ele precisava se lembrar de perguntar a MdM o nome do remédio. Ele estava tão mal enquanto vinha para a _boite._ E agora estava na maior animação.

Saga o puxava pela mão, mas sua mão estava suada e escorregou. Saga, então, o puxou pelo braço. Milo já estava meio cheio mas, estranhamente, não encontrava a vontade necessária para falar não para Saga e se deixou levar. Saga o empurrou até o banheiro de deficientes e fechou a porta. Milo achou estranho, mas não conseguia coordenar seus pensamentos para protestar. Sua cabeça estava completamente vazia. E voltara a doer fortemente.

Milo somente ficou olhando para Saga. Mas a luz o incomodava tanto que ele fechou os olhos. Sentiu, então, que Saga o colocava na frente da pia e começava a molhar seu rosto. Sua pele estava sensível. O contato com a água era bom e sua pele se arrepiou. Ele encontrou forças para abrir os olhos e olhar para Saga pelo espelho. Foi quando seus olhos azuis se encontraram com os olhos escuros de Saga. Um estremecimento percorreu o corpo de Milo. Foi neste momento que Milo sentiu uma forte tontura e foi amparado por Saga, que o encostou na parede, enquanto continuava molhando seu rosto enquanto falava algo que Milo não conseguia ouvir. Milo só conseguia sentir. Sua cabeça doía e latejava como o inferno. Seu corpo estava moído. Ele gemeu.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fora difícil, mas ele conseguira. Conseguira puxar Milo da pista de danças e empurrá-lo para o banheiro de deficientes que, por milagre, estava vazio. Milo protestou muito pouco ou quase nada. Para Saga esse era mais um sinal de como Milo não estava bem. Saga trancou a porta e começou a molhar o rosto de Milo. Ele realmente não sabia se essa era a melhor coisa a fazer, mas ele não sabia o que mais poderia fazer. Milo não estava bem. Foi nesse momento que Milo o olhou pelo espelho e Saga sentiu como se tivesse levado um choque. As pupilas de Milo estavam imensamente dilatadas, seus olhos, quase negros. Isso devia explicar porque Milo estava de olhos fechados. Maldição! O que MdM tinha feito dessa vez? Ele era um bom amigo, mas seus meios eram criminosos, para dizer o mínimo! Mas Saga teve que interromper seus pensamentos quando foi pego de surpresa por um Milo que praticamente caía em seus braços. Saga, então, o encostou na parede. A respiração dele estava entrecortada, rápida. Sua camisa estava um pouco aberta, provavelmente devido a ter dançado daquela forma. Sua cabeça pendia para um dos lados. Seus cabelos cacheados estavam desalinhados. Suas mãos tentavam em vão segurar a parede. Milo estava tão... indefeso, entregue. E lindo!

Saga continuou molhando o rosto e o pescoço de Milo, falando para ele que tudo ia ficar bem, quando notou que sua pele se arrepiava toda vez que seus dedos o tocavam. E Saga o ouviu gemer. Foi o que bastou para que ele perdesse o resto do auto-controle que se impusera. Respirou fundo e beijou Milo, como há muito não beijava ninguém.

Saga trouxe Milo mais para perto de si e começou a beijar seu pescoço, seu rosto, sua boca. A cada toque, Milo se arrepiava e logo começou a abrir os lábios. Saga, então, invadiu sua boca, enquanto abraçava Milo, cada vez mais forte. Ele sabia que Milo precisava de seu apoio e não de seu desejo, mas como resistir? Ele estava lá, lindo, entregue, indefeso, ofegante. Ele era somente seu. Ao contrário, a reação de Milo a seus toques dava a entender que Milo também o queria. Ele se arrepiava e gemia a cada toque de Saga. Seu coração estava disparado. E, tomando a reação de Milo por aceitação, Saga começou a morder seu pescoço, sua boca. No começo, de leve, mas a falta de resistência de Milo o incentivou a ser mais agressivo. Seu desejo reprimido o tornava agressivo. Saga começou a abrir a camisa de Milo e a beijá-lo, sugá-lo, marcá-lo como seu. Milo era tão quente... quente... quente!

Não, algo não estava bem! Milo estava muito quente. Saga se afastou e olhou para Milo. Milo ofegava, procurando por apoio. Saga tocou sua testa e a compreensão veio como um soco no estômago. Milo estava ardendo em febre.

- Idiota, idiota. Dez vezes idiota. Ele está doente... DOENTE.

E Saga amparou Milo para levá-lo para casa.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kamus encontrou Afrodite, finalmente. Ele saberia de Milo. Ele parecia aborrecido, mas com certeza saberia de Milo.

- Sim, Kamus. Eu o vi. Ele foi puxado da pista de dança por aquele outro grego amigo dele. Acho que eles foram para o banheiro. – havia uma nota para lá de amarga na voz de Flor, mas Kamus não tinha como pensar naquilo agora.

- Qual banheiro?

- Vem comigo que eu te mostro! – Kamus não sabia como agradecer a ajuda de Flor.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saindo do banheiro de deficientes, com Milo amparado pela cintura, Saga encontrou dois dos colegas estudantes de Milo. Um parecia levemente conhecido. Ele rapidamente pediu ao mais alto e com um ar mais responsável que cuidasse de Milo e o levasse para a saída enquanto ele ia para a saída pegar os casacos e pagar as contas. Saga falou que Milo estava com febre alta e que precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível. E Saga se foi, praticamente empurrando Milo para cima de Kamus. Afrodite avisou que iria procurar Aioria e também se foi..

Kamus, então, amparou Milo e começou a levá-lo para a saída da forma mais rápida possível, lutando com aquele mar de gente que tomara a _boite_.

Enquanto o fazia, várias vezes, Kamus sentiu a temperatura de Milo. Como ele desejou, naqueles momentos, que suas mãos tivessem o poder de esfriar o corpo de Milo, para que pudesse dar-lhe algum conforto... Milo parecia um autômato, mas estava consciente, apesar de não abrir os olhos. Mas, para garantir, Kamus tentou falar com ele:

- Milo, você me ouve?

- ...

- Milo, fale alguma coisa!

- Kamus, é você? – Kamus sentiu um calor passar pelo seu corpo ao ser reconhecido por Milo.

- _Oui_, Milo. _Comment allez vous31_

- Kamus, pára de falar em francês! – o tom brincalhão ainda estava lá, mas a voz de Milo estava fraca.

- OK, Milo. O que você quiser! – e Kamus chegou ao hall de entrada da _boite_, onde acreditava que o outro grego viria encontrá-lo. Ele encostou Milo em uma coluna, enquanto o amparava pela cintura – Assim está bom, Milo?

- Sim. Obrigado Kamus!

- _Non_ há de que, Milo. Só fique bom, _s´il vous plait32_! – até Kamus se espantou. Ele nunca se incomodara com ninguém. Por que isso agora? Mas interrompeu seus pensamentos quando Milo pegou seu rosto e o virou para si.

- Kamus, sua camisa é gostosa. Seu cheiro é bom! – Kamus levou um choque ao ouvir aquilo. Milo nunca demonstrara nada por ele.

- _Merci_, Milo! Fica bom, só isso. – Kamus tentava se controlar. Ele achava que só estava se sentindo preocupado, o que em si já era um fato estranho.

- Não me deixa, Kamus, por favor! – e Milo de olhos abertos, pendeu a cabeça para o lado e começou a passar as mãos pelas costas de Kamus em uma carícia lenta e firme.

Kamus estremeceu ao toque e às palavras de Milo. Ele se sentia hipnotizado, como se estivesse em frente a um escorpião. Mas quando olhou dentro daqueles olhos estranhamente escuros e desfocados, com as pupilas claramente dilatadas, recobrou a razão. Milo havia sido drogado! Ele estava delirando devido à febre alta! Possivelmente estava alcoolizado. Aquilo não significava nada! Mas Milo o olhava fascinado. O que ele devia fazer? Foi quando sentiu a mão de Milo estremecer nas suas costas e viu um brilho assustado passar pelos seus olhos. Ele cairia no chão, não fosse o apoio de Kamus. E enquanto o apoiava, Kamus notou os diversos arranhões e marcas na pele de Milo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saga finalmente os localizou no hall de entrada. E estava indo para lá quando viu Milo olhar para Kamus da forma como ele tanto desejava. Ele parou estarrecido. O tal francês estava a ponto de beijar o SEU Milo. Mas ele começou a correr tão logo notou que Milo desmaiara. E lá chegando tentou tirar Milo dos braços do francês.

Kamus viu Saga chegar e o olhou com nojo:

- Foi você! Foi você quem fez isso com ele! – e Kamus apontava para o pescoço de Milo, todo marcado, enquanto segurava Milo como se ele fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo.

- Você não tem nada a ver com isso ou com ele. E eu preciso levá-lo para casa. Você não vê que ele não está bem? – mas o que Saga realmente queria era mandar o francês para a Sibéria no primeiro vôo.

- Ele _non_ está _bien_ porque você e seus amigos o drogaram e embebedaram! Ele precisa ir a um hospital e não para casa!

Mas nesse momento Aioria chegou. Ele gritou ao ver Milo, o arrancou decididamente dos braços de Kamus e foi para a saída, seguido por Saga, gritando com o pessoal da _boite_ que ele voltaria no dia seguinte para pagar a conta.

Foi tão rápido! – pensou Kamus. Será que ele deveria ter ficado com Milo? Não, ele não tinha como discutir com Aioria. Ele e Milo eram amigos há mais de vinte anos... Aioria cuidaria para que nada de mal acontecesse com Milo.

Quando Kamus olhou para os lados foi para encontrar um Afrodite tão desolado quanto ele, seguido por Marin. E os três, juntos, voltaram para a _boite_. Para os três a noite estava perdida, de qualquer forma.

_Bom, pessoal. Finalmente! Finalmente eu cheguei à balada! Acho que eu posso dizer que finalmente a fic começou. Sim, eu sei que demorei 8 capítulos, mas eu sou detalhista... Desculpem! _

_Espero que vocês tenham gostado! E, mais uma vez, eu gostaria de agradecer às reviews das minhas queridas Musha, Gigi e Gemini Kaoru (Gemini Kaoru, li suas fics. Elas estão lindas! Parabéns!)._

_Beijos a todos os que seguem a história! _

Virgo-chan

Mai/06

Capítulo 9 – Pós-balada – Parte I

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo 9 – Pós-balada – Parte I

Saga seguia Aioria que carregava Milo meio que arrastado. Os dois estavam à procura de um táxi, mas a verdade é nenhum dos dois sabia bem o que fazer... Levar Milo a um hospital? Levá-lo para casa? Qual seria o melhor? Saga tinha a impressão de que deveria evitar o hospital, já que sabia que Milo havia tomado algo ilegal.

Já Aioria achava que Milo não gostaria de ir a um hospital, já que sempre que fora, fora obrigado e quase amarrado. Ademais, ele tinha certeza que em algum dos formulários da LSE havia o telefone de um médico para que eles ligassem em caso de urgência. E se aquele não fosse um caso de urgência, qual seria?

E, assim, os dois entraram no táxi e se dirigiram para casa. Se algo acontecesse, ainda restaria o hospital!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Com muito esforço, Milo saiu da escuridão que o envolvia. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas não conseguiu. Onde ele estava? Notou, então, que sua cabeça estava encostada em alguém. Kamus?

- Kamus? – chamou, mas ninguém pareceu ouvi-lo.

E a escuridão o envolveu novamente.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kamus, Marin e Afrodite estavam para entrar na _boite_, quando encontraram Shaka, com cara de muito menos amigos do que o habitual. Kamus julgara que aquilo não era possível, mas Shaka estava praticamente descontrolado. E Shaka era o mais próximo de um amigo de longa data que Kamus conhecia. Ele precisava ajudá-lo (bem se vê que Kamus estava tendo um dia fora do ordinário). E, assim, ajudado por Afrodite e Marin, Shaka foi convencido a ir com eles a um _pub_ que ficava quase em frente à _boite_. Com certeza lá Shaka iria contar o que havia acontecido para deixá-lo naquele estado...

Kamus, é claro, subestimava a famosa discrição virginiana.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aldeberan estava se divertindo horrores na _boite_! Sim, ele notara que Mu seguira Shaka. _Problemas iminentes_! - pensou nosso amigo. Mas ele deveria se meter? Falar que a louca da descompensada da gostosa da Shina só estava armando ciúmes para o tal Milo? Não, ele achava que era melhor não meter a mão naquela cumbuca.

Depois ele vira Milo dançar como um lunático e notara que algo não estava normal. Mas ele deveria ter feito algo? _Sei, não!_ - pensou nosso amigo. Ele firmemente acreditava que as onças pintadas não deviam se meter com tigres listrados.

Ele acompanhara o sumiço de Shina. Notara que Afrodite estava estranho. E sabia que a Marin estava fazendo besteira de se meter com o gnomo do Seiya. Mas eles que eram brancos que se entendessem, certo?

Certo? Certo? Não, não era tão certo assim! Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa! Eles estavam todos juntos no mesmo barco. Enquanto estivessem na LSE, todos e cada um deles só tinham a si mesmos para se consolar, se ajudar e dividir os bons e os maus momentos. Afinal, eles estavam num país estrangeiro, longe da família. Nessa situação os laços de amizade são estranhamente reforçados.

E Aldebaran foi para o segundo andar, para onde vira Mu correr. Mu era seu amigo e se havia algo que Aldebaran realmente valorizava era a amizade.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shina estava bêbada! Sim, ela realmente estava muito bêbada. Mas ela tinha vontade de continuar a beber! O que ela fizera com o Mu? Ela gostava imensamente dele! O que ela fizera? E o Milo! Ele não falara que pegara uma gripe terrível? Devia ser porque ela roubara o casado dele! Ela! Ela! Ela! Por que ela só conseguia pensar nela mesma?

Quando ela iria aprender a não atrapalhar a vida dos outros? Quando ela começaria a ser alguém de quem ela própria se orgulhasse?

E o _carcamano_ ao seu lado? Como se chamava mesmo? Ela não se lembrava do nome. Mas ele falara algo a ver com morte...Máscara da Morte! Bom, que fosse! Ela simplesmente não estava a fim. Ele era muito bonito, mas ela resolvera não se envolver com mais ninguém até que achasse que ela própria valia à pena!

E continuou a beber sem ouvir uma palavra do que ele falava.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saga e Aioria entraram em casa após haver carregado Milo escada acima por sete andares. Milo reclamou muito pouco enquanto era carregado entre os dois, com os braços em volta de seus pescoços. Mas era certo que Milo acordara.

Enquanto carregava Milo, Saga pensava no que ele fizera. Ou melhor, no que deixara MdM fazer. Milo estava ardendo em febre. Será que eles deveriam levá-lo ao hospital? Mas como explicar que ele estava drogado? Melhor ficar em casa, mesmo. E Saga abriu a porta e colocou Milo no sofá, como um saco de batatas e foi procurar seu termômetro em Celsius. Ele nunca conseguira saber que temperatura era alta ou não em Farennheit. Já Aioria foi pegar um folheto em que estava o nome e o celular do médico da LSE.

- 40,2 º! – enquanto falava isso, o coração de Saga se apertava.

- Caramba! Isso é em Farenheit, certo?

- Não, Aioria, é em Celsius mesmo! Faz o seguinte, vai dar um banho frio em Milo para a febre baixar que eu ligo para o Dr. – Saga olhou para o folheto – Shion. Dr. Shion.

- Feito! - o fato de Aioria não argumentar era um marco do tamanho da sua preocupação.

E Saga ligou para o Dr. Shion, que pediu o nome, ano e curso de Milo, bem como qual a febre:

- Precisamos abaixar isso. Banho frio e anti-térmico. Ele tomou algo?

- Bom, ele tomou ecstazy, eu acho.

- Já estava com febre?

- Acho que sim.

- Idiota. Isso acelera o metabolismo e nunca deve ser tomado com o corpo debilitado! Com essa temperatura ele deve estar muito próximo de entrar em convulsão! Me liga em 10 minutos – e bateu o telefone.

Saga ficou olhando para o telefone, por alguns segundos. _Convulsão! _Isso não parecia bom!

Foi quando ele ouviu os gritos de Milo e de Aioria. E foi correndo para o banheiro com o coração na mão.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mu estava no mesmo local em que Shaka o deixara. Olhando o vazio. O vazio deixado por Shaka. Era como se Shaka tivesse arrancado seus sentidos. Ele estava entorpecido. Não conseguia sentir mais nada. Ouvir, falar, cheirar. Nada

Ele não fizera nada errado! Por que Shaka o tratara assim? Por que ele estava se sentindo assim, se os dois não tinham nada? Nenhum tipo de relacionamento, nada.

Mu começou a tremer e se abraçou. Cenas horríveis da sua infância imediatamente começaram a passar por sua cabeça.

Ele se lembrou da travessia pelo Himalaia para fugir do Tibete invadido. Essas travessias normalmente eram feitas no inverno para evitar o policiamento de fronteira. Ele se lembrou de ter achado que morrera, mas não ligara. Não ligara a mínima. Por que isso agora? Por que ligar tanto para o que um quase estranho falava? Tudo bem! Ele não iria mais falar com Mu. Qual o problema? Mu nunca mais vira seus pais depois da travessia e sobrevivera. Shaka estava chateado com Mu! E seus instrutores de Dharamsala33 não ficaram chateados, quando ele abandonou o vilarejo para estudar em Nova Delhi? E ele sobrevivera! Por que isso agora?

Mu não tinha a mínima idéia de por quanto tempo ficou perdido nessas tristes memórias. Sempre que pensava nisso, ele perdia a noção do tempo, do espaço e de tudo o mais. Ele só voltou quando foi chacoalhado por Aldebaran!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shura finalmente alcançara a bela loira... Parece que ela estava meio a fim do moleque franzino! Como podia? Um franzino! Mas Shura nunca falhava. Ele iria pegar a loira... Nem que tivesse que contar até o infinito. Duas vezes!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saga empurrara a porta do banheiro preparado para ver Milo no chão em plena convulsão! Mas, não! Ele vira Aioria e Milo no chuveiro gelado, molhados, vestidos e tremendo! Milo se encolhia e berrava. Aioria berrava para Milo ficar quieto.

- Aioria! O que é isso?

- Você me mandou jogar o Milo no chuveiro gelado. Como ele não queria entrar, eu o agarrei e vim também! A febre precisa baixar.

Tá! Aioria era burro! OK! Mas era bem intencionado, coitado. Se jogar na ducha gelada com o amigo doente era mais uma prova do tamanho da amizade que Aioria sentia por Milo. Mas precisava entrar de roupa?

- Aioria, vai se secar antes que você também fique doente, vai! Deixa que eu ajudo o Milo.

- OK. – Aioria parecia tão desnorteado...

- E você, Milo. Tira a roupa.

- ...

- Eu te ajudo. Sai daí. Aioria, aproveita e separa uma roupa para o Milo! E pega o remédio para a febre no armário da cozinha.

- Certo.

Saga sabia que os dois precisavam dele.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meu Deus! Será que queriam matá-lo? Afogado? Congelado? Ele não tinha a mínima idéia de onde estava e nem do que tinha feito para merecer aquele tratamento!

Até que ouviu a voz de Aioria! AIORIA!

Ele devia estar lhe dando um caldo no mar! Devia ser por causa dos livros. Só podia ser. Ele nunca confessara que fora ele quem roubara todos os livros de Aioria, e colocara as capas dos livros em revistas de sacanagem! Quando o professor de trigonometria descobriu, Aioria ficou suspenso por 7 dias. E a mãe de Aioria fora chamada para falar como diretor. E Aioros fora também. Milo nunca rira tanto!

Mas agora era a hora de pagar. Aioria o segurava em baixo da água. Será que iria afogá-lo? Mas ele finalmente fora salvo. Salvo por alguém que tentava tirar-lhe a roupa. Pelo jeito, dessa vez, a vingança de Aioria seria terrível

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shina viu Aldebaran conversando com Mú. Aliás, Aldebaran estava quase carregando Mu. Shina largou MdM falando sozinho e foi falar com os dois. Bastou um olhar para se assegurar que Mu estava arrasado. Os olhos de Shina encheram-se de lágrimas. Ela estava tão arrependida. Ela ainda não sabia o que acontecera, mas tinha a certeza de que a culpa fora sua.

Sem mais pensar ou mesmo de despedir de MdM, Shina foi com os dois.

MdM não acreditou que tivesse sido abandonado. Isso nunca lhe acontecera! Como é que aquela cobra fizera isso com ele? Ela iria pagar! Com certeza iria pagar!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaka fora praticamente arrastado para o _pub_ por Kamus.

Ele estranhara o comportamento de Kamus. Ele poderia jurar que Kamus absolutamente não se importava com ele. Mas Kamus demonstrara que estava, sim, preocupado. Ele o arrastara ao _pub_ e providenciara um grande copo de _whisky _e fizera Shaka beber. Shaka bem que precisava da companhia e do w_hisky._

De modo vago Shaka notou que também Kamus não parecia bem, mas naquele momento ele não tinha muito o que fazer além de tomar o seu _whisky_.

Shaka. Ah, Shaka! Se é que alguém realmente tinha errado naquela noite, esse alguém era Shaka. Ele se criticava da forma mais dura. Por que, de novo, ele se deixara levar pelas emoções? Ele já deveria saber que suas emoções o trairiam. Ele nunca as controlava, por mais que se esforçasse. Em algum momento elas viriam como um dilúvio e destruiriam tudo! E dessa vez elas destruíram Mu. Seu Mu Seu destinado Mupensava desnorteado Sim, pois que Shaka tinha certeza de que Mu lhe fora destinado. Talvez não nesta vida, mas em outra época. A ligação deles transcendia este momento. Mas agora só restava o eco das palavras. As palavras que ele atirara em Mu como facas. As feridas deixadas pelas palavras. E as críticas. As críticas que Shaka fazia a ele mesmo.

E ele pediu outro copo de _whisky_.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Kamus estava excepcionalmente preocupado com Milo. Ele não conseguia esquecer como se sentira quando Milo o olhara e pedira para que não o deixasse. E o que Kamus fizera? Deixara-o na primeira oportunidade... Kamus sentia-se miserável. Mas um miserável extremamente preocupado com Milo. E, para piorar, ele sentia que algo dentro dele próprio se modificara muito. Algo como uma geleira que se derretera. E ele não sabia ainda o que isso significava.

Mas Kamus sentia que Shaka, se possível, ainda estava pior do que ele mesmo. E resolvera se dedicar a confortá-lo de alguma forma. Claro que Kamus conhecia Shaka o suficiente para saber que não deveria forçar confissões ou qualquer coisa perto disso. Quando o momento chegasse, Shaka falaria. Então, ele começou a falar com os amigos sobre Milo (fazer o que? Ele não conseguia abandonar o assunto).

- O que será que o Milo teve para desmaiar daquele jeito?

- Ele desmaiou? – foi Marin quem perguntou. Marin, por sua vez, sentia-se abandonada. Aioria falara com Afrodite e saíra correndo sem nada explicar para ela.

- Sim, Marin. O Aioria não te falou? – Afrodite também parecia aborrecido.

_Estranho_, pensou Kamus. Tristeza e Afrodite não pareciam andar juntos.

- Não, não vi. Ele estava doente? Bebeu demais? – mas Marin parecia se sentir melhor com a notícia de Milo ter passado mal, o que fez com que Kamus sentisse uma forte vontade de esmurrá-la. Nem Kamus se reconhecia mais...

- Não é possível que ele tenha bebido tanto em tão pouco tempo, Marin. Ele deve ter ficado doente.

- Bom, eu bem que falei para a Shina que foi maldade roubar o casaco do Milo.

- Shina? – Shaka interessou-se um pouco pelo assunto.

- Sim, Shaka. A Shina estava aborrecida com o Milo por algum motivo e resolveu roubar o casaco dele. Desde então ela parece obcecada por chamar a atenção do Milo. Também, ele é lindo! – tudo bem que Marin se apaixonara por Aioria, mas quem deixaria de notar a beleza de Milo? (_certo, observação da Virgo-chan e não da Marin!_).

- Roubou o casaco dele? Do Milo? _La femme34_ queria fazer ciúmes para ele ou matá-lo de pneumonia?– Kamus estava revoltado. Ele torceria o pescoço de Shina se ela aparecesse na sua frente.

- Sei lá! Acho que ela faria qualquer coisa para chamar a atenção do Milo! A Shina é boa pessoa, mas tem o gênio do cão! Mas o Milo e o Aioria são muito amigos, certo? Se o Milo passou mal, claro que o Aioria sairia correndo atrás dele. – Marin estava consideravelmente mais animada.

- Isso me parece uma certeza, Marin! O Aioria parecia tão desesperado que dava dó. E aquele outro grego, o Saga, foi também – Kamus notou que o tom de voz de Afrodite estava diferente, mais sonhador.

- Nós deveríamos ligar para eles? - Kamus tentou parecer o mais impessoal possível, mas Afrodite, sensível como era, notou.

Shaka estava transtornado com o rumo da conversa. A Shina com ciúmes do Milo. Poderia ela ter beijado o Mu para fazer ciúmes para o Milo? Ele tentou se lembrar se o Milo estava por perto quando a Shina beijou Mu. Shaka acabou seu _whisky_ e voltou para a _boite_.

- Ué! O que deu nele? – Afrodite, apesar de abatido, ainda se interessava pela vida dos outros.

- Não sei. – mas Marin parecia não se importar com mais nada.

Somente Kamus vislumbrava o que tinha levado Shaka a sair daquele jeito. Mas ainda assim pensou que definitivamente Shaka não estava bem para voltar para aquele lugar infernal com aquela música abominável!

Um pouco depois eles viram três pessoas saírem da _boite_. Com tantos casacos, era difícil dizer quem era quem, mas um deles era muito alto! E os três entraram em um táxi. Marin saiu correndo e entrou no táxi atrás deles.

E Kamus e Afrodite lá ficaram, cada qual perdido em seus pensamentos.

000000000000000000000

Saga ajudava Milo a se vestir e a secar os cabelos.

Durante todo o tempo em que o ajudara, ele evitara notar as marcas no pescoço e no peito de Milo. Marcas que ele mesmo, em seu desejo egoísta, fizera. Como ele poderia se desculpar com Milo? Mas a verdade é que Milo nem mesmo parecia se lembrar do ataque que sofrera. Ele estava tão diferente dele mesmo que chegava a assustar. Ele não falava, não sorria, e estava incrivelmente fraco. Seus olhos estavam vidrados e ainda escuros. Seus movimentos estavam lentos, como se demandassem um esforço tremendo. Vê-lo assim atingia Saga como uma bofetada.

- Milo? Toma o remédio. E eu preciso ver se a febre baixou.

- Tá.

- Senta na sua cama que eu vou buscar o termômetro.

- ...

- Milo! MILO! – Milo deitara na cama e lá permanecia inerte. Saga tirou a febre (que baixara para 39.1º) e se assegurou que Milo estava bem - Aioria, fica com o Milo que eu vou ligar para o médico. Vê se fala com ele!

E Aioria tentou. Tentou mesmo falar com Milo:

- Milo, seu maldito! Fica bom logo que tu tá me matando de preocupação. Idiota!

- Tá, fui eu. Fui eu que peguei os livros!

- Que livros? FOI VOCÊ MESMO QUEM PEGOU MEUS LIVROS? – algum lampejo de compreensão vibrava na voz do Aioria.

- É.

- E VOCÊ ME DEIXOU BRIGAR COM O AIOROS?

Saga entrou e interrompeu a conversa. Como o maluco do Aioria berrava com o Milo naquela situação? Será que eles nunca podiam parar de brigar?

Mas Aioria estava a ponto de chacoalhar Milo. E Milo parara de responder, pois batia os dentes de frio. Saga não teve dúvidas, afastou um espantado Aioria e deitou em cima de Milo até que ele parasse de tremer.

- O que falou o médico? – mas Saga podia sentir a suspeita na voz de Aioira. Será que até ele tinha notado o interesse de Saga? OU será que era pela estranha história dos livros?

- Pediu para ligar em 30 minutos. Ele ficou aliviado que a febre começou a baixar.

- Cara, eu também estou aliviado! Eu já vi o Milo doente, mas nunca assim!

- É. Ele não está bem!

- Será que a gente devia tê-lo levado para um hospital? – sim, só agora Aioria pensara naquilo.

- Não, acho que ele está melhorando.

- Será? Essa história dos livros...

- Que livros?

- Uma vez ele roubou meus livros e trocou por revistas de sacanagem. Eu fiquei suspenso por 7 dias. E achei que fosse o Aioros quem tinha armado. Acho que ele estava falando disso. Ele está delirando.

Por um momento Saga considerou aquela informação. E essa agora? Ele precisava falar com o médico! Nesse momento o telefone tocou. Quem seria àquela hora da noite?

00000000000000000000000000000000

Afrodite (sempre ele) tinha em sua agenda eletrônica o telefone da casa de Milo e Aioria. E Kamus resolveu ligar! Verdade que cada um por suas razões queria ligar, mas a vontade de Kamus prevaleceu. E, infelizmente, foi Saga quem atendeu:

- Alô? – imediatamente Kamus sentiu sua raiva subir a ponto de ebulição.

- _Comment35_ está o Milo? – Saga, por seu lado, também sentia raiva do maldito francês.

- Bem. Mais alguma coisa?

- Sim, levá-lo para um hospital!

Afrodite, que ouvia a conversa, não acreditava em como Kamus estava sendo desnecessariamente antipático com quem quer que fosse que tivesse atendido o telefone.

- Para sua informação, estamos falando com um médico, que está monitorando a situação. Pode parar de se preocupar – _e de se meter, _pensou Saga. E Saga bateu o telefone, desejando que o francês desaparecesse.

Kamus praguejou em francês. Agora ele não tinha informações e teria que explicar para Afrodite o que acontecera.

- Bom, Kamus. Acho que está na hora de me explicar o que está acontecendo, certo? – sim, Afrodite, definitivamente não perdera o interesse pela vida dos outros.

- Claro, Flor! Desde que você também me explique, _n´est pas_? – sim, às vezes, até mesmo Kamus tinha interesse pela vida dos outros.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Passado o sufoco, Saga foi se arrumar para dormir. Claro que no caso dele era uma tarefa complicada e metódica. Ele tinha várias etapas a cumprir antes de finalmente poder se recolher para dormir. Mas nessa noite ele pularia o cigarro.

Antes de ir para o seu quarto Saga voltou para o quarto de Milo e encontrou Aioria dormindo em sua cama. Milo também estava dormindo. Saga tirou-lhe novamente a temperatura (38,5º) e ligou novamente para o médico, que mandou que ele lhe ligasse pela manhã ou mesmo à noite, caso algo ocorresse. Disse que delirar era normal quando a febre era muito alta, mas se continuasse que ele deveria ligar novamente.

Sem ter mais o que fazer, Saga resolveu ir dormir. Mas como? E a preocupação com Milo? Ele sabia, por experiência própria, que Aioria tinha o sono pesado. Não dava para confiar caso Milo acordasse ou a febre aumentasse.

Saga suspirou. O que fazer?Ele pegou seu travesseiro e um cobertor, sentou-se ao lado da cama de Milo e encostou-se na parede, pronto para dormir sentado no chão. Mas pelo menos o desconforto lhe daria tranqüilidade...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaka procurou por Mú em toda a _boite_. Na verdade, dos conhecidos, só encontrou os graduandos do programa de intercâmbio e os dois amigos do Saga (um deles parecia mais do que feliz cantando algo em espanhol para uma loira embasbacada!). Já o outro parecia plenamente disposto a estrangular o copo que estava segurando.

Não adianta! Ele deve ter ido embora! – pensou Shaka.

E, com vontade de se dar um ponta-pé, Shaka foi para a própria casa. Ele sabia que não dormiria naquela noite.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Milo acordou sentindo que fora atropelado por um caminhão. E que engolira um guarda-chuva!

_O que acontecera?_ – pensou. E partes da noite voltaram como flashes em sua cabeça! A música, a sua vontade de dançar, uma sensação gostosa de estar nos braços de alguém muito, muito querido. Mas, aos poucos, os flashes foram substituídos por sensações ruins, que Milo não conseguia identificar a quais fatos estariam ligadas. Dor, medo, desrespeito, mal estar, a sensação de ter saído de si mesmo, o frio.

Meus Deus! O que ele fizera desta vez, para não ter nem mesmo uma lembrança inteira?Tudo bem que ele já fizera inúmeras bobagens, mas nunca tinha acordado no dia seguinte daquela forma.

E Milo abriu os olhos. Doía. Tudo estava estranhamente desfocado. Ele demorou para identificar que a iluminação estava reduzida. E demorou mais alguns segundos para notar que Saga estava dormindo sentado ao lado de sua cama, com a cabeça apoiada no seu próprio travesseiro. Ele estava descoberto e se abraçava para se proteger do frio.

Milo foi tomado por uma onda de gratidão! Ele se lembrou de Saga ajudando-o a subir a escada. Ajudando-o a se trocar. Ele sabia que fora Saga quem, por diversas vezes durante a noite, tomara sua temperatura, dera-lhe água, e o esquentara quando o frio ficara insuportável. Saga fizera tudo aquilo por ele!

E ainda agora Saga estava ali, ao seu lado. Gentilmente, Milo tocou o rosto de Saga, que imediatamente abriu os olhos, assustado. E assustou-se ainda mais a ver o rosto de Milo tão próximo do seu.

Os olhos de Milo ainda estavam escuros, mas ele parecia melhor. Seu cabelo caía bagunçado. Seu rosto não estava tão pálido. E em seus lábios havia um leve sorriso. Saga o olhava maravilhado, sem nada falar.

- Saga? Está com frio?

- Você está bem? – e Saga já ia sentir a temperatura de Milo, quando teve sua mão segura por outra mão.

- Saga, você está com frio. Entra aqui debaixo dos cobertores. Senão é você quem vai ficar doente!

Saga estremeceu com o toque, mas literalmente tremeu com o que Milo falou. Teria ele dado esta sorte? Será que Milo o perdoara? Será que se importava com ele? Mas, tomado pelo sono e pelo frio como estava, ele entrou na cama sem analisar cada uma das implicações daquele convite.

Saga sentiu-se feliz!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_É isso! Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo! Eu sei, eu sei! Coitados do Mu e do Shaka. Eu também adoro os dois! Não gosto de fazê-los sofrer! Mas arianos e virginianos são TÃO diferentes. Só pode dar nisso..._

_Bom, a Virgo-chan gostaria de anunciar que está muito feliz! A fic teve um número recorde de acessos e atingiu a marca de 20 reviews (Eu não mereço!). Obrigada! Obrigada a todos os que estão acompanhando e obrigada, especialmente, às reviews da Gigi, Gemini Kaoru, Elena, Nocnas e Musha (querida Musha, não fique tão brava com a Shina. Ela é legal, mas impulsiva!). _

_Se quem estiver lendo puder deixar reviews, eu ficarei eternamente agradecida. _

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Mai/06_

-

1 Cama e Café da Manhã

2 Modesta menção a Hamlet, de Shakespeare.

3 Esta manhã.

4 Dois meninos

5 idiota

6 Sim, sim. Sem dúvida.

7 OK.

8 Belo cabelo

9 Venha aqui.

10 De acordo.

11 Não, não é verdade, Milo.

12 Não é?

13 Não é possível.

14 diferente

15 o mundo

16 homem

17 O pequenino

18 Eu creio

19 muito

20 olha

21 aqui

22 Eu penso

23 Uma garota

24 Segundo andar

25 Eu gosto

26 Não, obrigada

27 mãezinha

28 menino

29 Devagar, garota

30 Eu também

31 Como está você?

32 Por favor

33 Capital do Tibete no exílio.

34 A mulher

35 Como


	6. Desentendimentos

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Atenção: Verifique a classificação da fic, antes de ler este capítulo.

Capítulo 10 – Pós-balada – Parte II

Kamus praguejou em francês. Agora ele não tinha informações e teria que explicar para Afrodite o que acontecera.

- Bom, Kamus. Acho que está na hora de me explicar o que está acontecendo, certo? – sim, Afrodite, definitivamente não perdera o interesse pela vida dos outros.

- Claro, Flor! Desde que você também me explique, _n´est pas__1_? – sim, às vezes, até mesmo Kamus tinha interesse pela vida dos outros.

Bom, era a hora da verdade. Será que Afrodite conseguiria a coragem necessária para colocar em palavras toda a mágoa que o acompanhava?

0000000000000000000000Flash back 0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Afrodite viera a Londres com alguns amigos da Suécia. Todos falavam que aquela cidade era maravilhosa, mas ele não conseguia achar. Tempo úmido, céu cinzento. A cidade sofrera muito na II Guerra Mundial e fora reconstruída às pressas. Sem _glamour_, pensava Afrodite. Até que viu os dois...

Lindos! Morenos! Gêmeos! Era impossível não notá-los! Impossível não querê-los. E Afrodite os quis com todas as suas forças. Um parecia mais fechado e o outro mais brincalhão. Foi o mais despachado que notou Afrodite e cutucou o irmão, que se virou e olhou Afrodite diretamente nos olhos.

Talvez tivesse sido naquele momento que ele perdera o controle do seu coração. Talvez tivesse sido mais tarde. Mas o que importava? O importante é que ele se deixara levar por aquele olhar sério, por aquele jeito controlado, por aqueles olhos escuros.

E foi com esse sentimento que acompanhou os dois até a casa deles. Somente Kanon parecia interessado nele. Saga, de vez em quando, lhe lançava um olhar inquisidor. Como se quisesse saber o que poderia pensar um ser tão diferente dele mesmo. Mas Afrodite via naquele olhar o que ele queria. Ele achara que vira um brilho de desejo nos olhos de Saga. Caberia a si fazer aquele desejo se transformar em algo mais duradouro.

Tão logo entraram em casa, Kanon o agarrou, arrancou-lhe a roupa e começou a prepará-lo para a penetração. Saga somente ficou olhando, do outro lado do quarto. Nem por um minuto Afrodite deixou de olhar para os olhos de Saga. Quando Kanon começou a possuí-lo, Saga veio para perto e beijou-lhe a boca. A partir daí, Afrodite não soube mais quem era quem. Os dois eram idênticos. Os dois eram excelentes amantes. Os dois o levaram à loucura completa. Mãos, beijos, pernas, gemidos. Tudo se misturou. Nunca, nunca mais ele tivera uma relação tão prazerosa. Era como um sonho.

Findo o sonho, porém, veio o despertar cruel.

- E aí, Saga. Vai me dizer que não gostou. Vai continuar a me criticar como nossos pais?

- Não, Kanon. Não gostei. Não entendo porque você abandonou nosso país e magoou tanta gente somente para isso – e apontou para Afrodite com desprezo.

Saga, então, pegou sua roupa e se foi. Afrodite nunca mais o vira. Kanon nem mesmo tentou justificá-lo. Ele simplesmente rira e possuíra Afrodite mais uma vez.

Sim, doía. Doía como uma punhalada nas costas. Naquele momento ele entendera a expressão. Era uma dor localizada, forte, aguda. Como uma punhalada. Engraçado como essas expressões idiomáticas faziam sentido... Mas a verdade era que a dor de ser usado e desprezado era muito forte. Forte demais para que ele conseguisse continuar. O tempo parecia ter parado para que ele sentisse aquela dor em toda sua intensidade.

Mas, eventualmente, a dor diminuiu. O tempo passara, afinal. Quatro anos. E a dor passara com o tempo. Ele achou realmente que estava curado, até vê-lo novamente. Daí Afrodite notou que a dor sempre estivera lá, enterrada, esperando o momento certo para voltar. Fora ela que determinara que ele viesse a Londres estudar. Fora ela que determinara que ele se aproximasse de Milo, outro grego. Fora ela que se incumbira de fazer com que Saga reaparecesse na sua frente!

000000000000000000000000 fim do flash back 00000000000000000000000

Como ele podia contar tudo isso a Kamus?

- Bom, Kamus... Digamos que eu conheci o Saga há muitos anos. Ele aparentemente não se lembra de mim, mas eu me lembro da mágoa que ele me causou.

- E você quer vingança? – Kamus tinha um jeito objetivo e pragmático de se colocar, isso Afrodite tinha que admitir.

- Não sei, Kamus. O choque de vê-lo ainda não passou. Eu não sei bem o que quero. Mas acho que eu queria que ele tivesse olhado para mim como ele olhou para o Milo – _touché__2_pensou Flor.Agora seria o Kamus a explicar.

- Realmente ele pareceu interessado no Milo. – Kamus falava com cuidado, tanto que não falava em francês.

- Mais do que interessado, eu diria. Acho que apaixonado seria mais adequado – _touché_ de novo, pensou Afrodite.

- Você acha?

- Tenho certeza. Eu só não sabia que o Milo jogava neste time.

- Acho que nem ele mesmo sabe que joga. – Kamus tinha certeza de que Milo o queria. Mas achava que nem mesmo Milo havia notado.

- Então acho que o Saga terá todo o interesse em mostrar em qual time o Milo joga! – uma nota amarga permeou a fala de Afrodite e Kamus notou.

_Non, non, mon ami__3_! Acho que não é vingança o que você quer. E os dois continuaram a beber, como se nada mais tivesse importância.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mu chorava compulsivamente. Como bom ariano, ele não tinha problema algum em demonstrar suas emoções. Elas eram fortes e deviam ser postas para fora. Se ficassem dentro, certamente ele seria contaminado pela tristeza.

Shina, Marin e Aldebaran ficaram com ele o tempo todo. Aldebaran lhe deu uma bebida transparente, que queimava como fogo.

- Para afogar as mágoas, Mu. Nada melhor do que uma braba!

Mu tomou e engasgou! O que era aquilo, afinal? Fogo líquido? Mu não estava acostumado a beber e disse a Aldebaran que não queria mais.

Então foi a vez de Marin. Como japonesa, ela preparou para Mu um bom chá de jasmim.

- Acalma os nervos! – disse Marin.

Mu tomou o chá, mas o achou totalmente sem gosto. Não se sentiu mais calmo, absolutamente.

Então veio Shina, com uma enorme almofada verde berrante.

- Mu, quando eu estou muito nervosa, eu soco esta almofada até me acalmar. Por que você não tenta?

E Mu socou a almofada até suas mágoas se afogarem, até seus nervos se acalmarem. Até finalmente ele fechar os olhos e dormir.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Kamus. Fala para mim! Você está a fim do Milo, certo?

Após quase uma hora em silêncio, Flor resolvera saciar sua curiosidade. Tudo bem que ele tinha seus próprios problemas, mas ainda havia espaço para se preocupar com os assuntos dos outros, oras!

Kamus, por seu lado, parecia menos inalcançável do que o normal. Ele estava em uma terra estrangeira. Sua família não estava por lá. Por que ele não poderia falar? Sim, ele estava DESESPERADAMENTE a fim do Milo! Como nunca estivera a fim de alguém.

Ele se lembrou dos belíssimos olhos azuis de Milo. De seu sorriso sempre presente. De seu cabelo cacheado. De seu rosto bronzeado. De seu corpo perfeito. Lembrou-se como Milo o olhara. Mas, mais do que tudo, ele se lembrou novamente de Milo desmaiando em seus braços. Como quisera protegê-lo! Como ele brigaria com o mundo por Milo! Sim, ele era _gay _assumido. Ele não se achava limitado por aqueles valores hipócritas da sociedade. Ele _podia_ falar, afinal!

- Sim, Flor. Eu estou a fim do Milo. Mas _non_ sei bem qual é a dele! – pronto! Ele falara e não doera. Ele falara e o chão não se abrira.

- E como você pretende saber?

- _La manière normale__4_! Perguntando!

Sim, ele falara e quebrara um padrão aquariano de comportamento. Mas isso não queria dizer que ele se comportaria como os representantes dos demais signos. Ele era aquariano afinal! Ele não iria ficar perdendo tempo com romantismos idiotas. Ele tinha mais o que fazer, certo?

Flor suspirou. Como fazer um aquariano entender que o mundo não funcionava do jeito dele? Ele até concordava que por vezes seria bom que funcionasse daquele jeito prático. Mas a realidade é que o mundo era diferente. Possivelmente Milo não pensaria como Kamus. Suspirando, Flor resolveu pedir a conta.

E os dois se foram, cada um para sua casa.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aioria acordou cedo no domingo. Imediatamente se levantou e foi ver como Milo estava. E qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver Saga dormindo com Milo. Mesmo dormindo, Saga abraçava Milo como se não tivesse a mínima intenção de soltá-lo. Um de seus braços estava sob a cabeça de Milo e o outro o abraçava de modo possessivo.

Sim, Aioria achara estranho todo o envolvimento de Saga enquanto Milo estivera doente. Mas aquilo? Agora Aioria entendia que Saga estava _a fim _de Milo Não havia como negar! Mas também não havia como negar que sem o empenho de Saga possivelmente Milo teria tido uma convulsão ou algo mais sério.

E, afinal, Milo dormia tranqüilamente, como se nada daquilo o perturbasse. Não cabia a Aioria interferir. Se fosse esse o caminho escolhido por Milo, ele só poderia apoiá-lo. Afinal, eles eram amigos há mais de vinte anos e a escolha de Milo não iria interferir nesta amizade.

E Aioria, mais cuidadosamente do que de costume, saiu e fechou a porta.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saga acordou quando Aioria fechou a porta. Ele tinha o sono extremamente leve. Abriu os olhos e deu de cara com Milo, dormindo em seus braços. Lindo! Lindo e entregue em seus braços. E parecia tão indefeso. E totalmente seu.

Uma onda de ternura e desejo o invadiu. Ele não queria machucar Milo. Ele somente o queria. Saga sentiu a temperatura de Milo. Ele estava quente, mas nada preocupante como no dia anterior. Milo não acordou. Com uma das mãos Saga começou a acariciar levemente o rosto de Milo. Milo falou algo inintelegível. Saga não entendeu e continuou a acariciar o rosto de Milo. Então, Milo falou novamente e dessa vez Saga ouviu.

- Kamus?

Saga não acreditou no que ouviu! Kamus? Kamus? Não aquele francês metido e antipático. Não ele de novo! A ternura que Saga sentira sumiu como num passe de mágica. Saga pegou as duas mãos de Milo e as segurou acima de sua cabeça, com apenas uma mão. Com a outra, Saga segurou o rosto de Milo enquanto o beijava com raiva.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Milo estava tendo um sonho maravilhoso. Sonhava que estava nos braços de alguém muito querido. Alguém que se importava com ele. Alguém por quem ele poderia, afinal, se apaixonar.

Ele tinha certeza que já conhecia essa pessoa, mas não conseguia ver seu rosto. Cada vez que ele tentava, a escuridão o envolvia.

Então ele sentiu que alguém acariciava seu rosto. Levemente. Em seu sonho ele finalmente viu o rosto da pessoa. Cabelos compridos, lisos e esverdeados. Um rosto tão lindo que parecia ter saído do cinzel de um grande escultor. Olhos azuis escuros que o olhavam com amor. Ele o chamou maravilhado:

- Kamus?

Mas a visão se desfez e Milo foi novamente arrastado para um pesadelo no qual o que ele queria era simplesmente desrespeitado. Mas ele não conseguia resistir. Ele não conseguia impor sua vontade. Ele não conseguia nem mesmo mexer suas mãos. O que estava acontecendo com ele afinal?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saga beijava Milo quase violentamente. Ele finalmente conseguira que Milo abrisse os lábios e enfiava sua língua com volúpia na sua boca, explorando cada pedaço com gosto. Foi aí que Saga notou que Milo abrira os olhos. Assustados. Assustados, desfocados e com as pupilas dilatadas. Milo ainda estava drogado. Mas tudo bem! Ele não agüentava mais esperar. Milo seria seu.

Milo tentou puxar as mãos, mas Saga estava preparado e não permitiu. Além disso, Milo estava debilitado pela febre alta de modo que ele não tinha forças para se soltar de Saga. Ele torceu uma das mãos de Milo e subiu por cima dele enquanto o prendia e beijava. Milo gemeu, mas Saga não soube se de dor ou excitação. Será que ele iria gemer se Saga interrompesse o beijo? Ou será que ele iria gritar por Aioria? Ele precisava saber! Saga, então, virou Milo de lado, prendeu suas mãos atrás de suas costas e começou a falar em grego bem perto do ouvido de Milo:

- Quando você chamar alguém, que seja eu, ouviu? Eu nunca mais quero ouvir você chamando outro! – principalmente aquele francês insuportável, pensou Saga.

- ...

Milo não gritou. Ótimo! Saga, então, resolveu descobrir se Milo estava gostando. Arrastou sua mão livre para baixo, tocando o corpo de Milo até sua mão localizar a ereção. Feliz, Saga começou a acariciá-la. A princípio por cima da calça, mas logo Saga achou uma brecha para acariciá-la melhor e começou a masturbar Milo de forma intensa.

- Milo? Você é lindo! Você me quer, não quer?

Milo abriu mais os olhos. O que ele poderia responder? Ele o queria, não queria? Milo não sabia ao certo. Sua cabeça estava enevoada. Ele não conseguia pensar claramente e aquilo o estava irritando. E como ele podia pensar direito com Saga fazendo aquilo com ele? Falando daquela forma tão perto de seu ouvido? Foi quando sua excitação tornou-se forte demais. Ele arqueou as costas e gemeu enquanto ejaculava.

Para Saga aquela foi a demonstração que ele precisava. Ele continuou beijando e mordendo Milo. Ele queria possuí-lo, mas sabia que seria errado, sabia que poderia se arrepender. Então ele começou a passar sua mão livre pelo corpo de Milo enquanto se empurrava contra ele. Saga estava tão excitado que acabou por explodir.

Finalmente ele soltou as mãos de Milo e se deitou ao seu lado. Ele sentia a respiração descompassada de Milo. Ele praticamente ouvia as batidas do seu coração. E ele sentia Milo tremer ao seu lado. Mas ele não se importou. Ele não se importou com o fato de que Milo agira durante todo o ataque de modo quase mecânico, sem reagir. Tudo bem que ele agira como um boneco. Desde que fosse o SEU boneco, Milo podia agir como quisesse.

Saga, então, levantou-se e foi ao banheiro se limpar. Logo que saiu do quarto, a consciência pareceu despertar na mente de Saga.

Isso não podia continuar. Não era certo atacar Milo enquanto ele não tivesse condições de resistir. Milo estava drogado e fraco. Ele tinha que parar com aquilo. Ele tinha que conversar com Milo. Ele não o queria como quisera os outros. Ele estava apaixonado por Milo. A verdade, porém, é que uma parte de si estava maravilhada com o fato de Milo se encontrar tão indefeso. E outra parte de si não esquecia o fato de que Milo ficara muito excitado com seus toques. Afinal, por que ele tinha que ser TÃO bipolar?

Saga pegou uma toalha úmida para limpar Milo e voltou para o quarto.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Milo não sabia em que pensar. Ele estava ultrajado. Saga o prendera, o beijara, o masturbara e ele não fizera nada! O fato de que estava fraco não parecia ser suficiente para explicar tamanha passividade.

O que dera nele? Será que ele queria aquilo? Por que aquelas malditas névoas não saíam de sua cabeça e não o deixavam pensar claramente? Mas apesar de tudo ele não podia ignorar o fato de que ficara extremamente excitado. Seria ele _gay_, afinal? Tudo bem. Ele podia aceitar o fato de ser _gay_. Mas ele não podia aceitar o fato de alguém o tratar com o mais absoluto desrespeito. E as lembranças finalmente voltaram... Flashes de luz e música enquanto ele era beijado no banheiro. Saga o machucara, mas ele não fizera nada. Ele não conseguira. Saga abrira sua camisa, o mordera e arranhara, mas ele não reagira. O que havia com ele afinal?

Mas outras lembranças se seguiram. Alguém o ajudara. Alguém em quem ele sentira que podia confiar. Alguém que ele não queria deixar. Ele se lembrava do cabelo liso e macio em suas mãos. Quem seria?

Indignado consigo próprio, com sua fraqueza e confusão, ele tentou se levantar, mas foi tomado por uma forte tontura e se encostou pesadamente na parede, batendo a cabeça. Seu corpo doía. Sua cabeça doía. Ele não conseguia juntar um punhado de vontade nem mesmo para sair da cama. Se possível, aquilo o irritou ainda mais.

Saga imediatamente se materializou ao seu lado. Ele o limpou, deu-lhe água, remédio, e o deitou de novo para tomar sua temperatura. Milo se sentia inteiramente à mercê de Saga e não sabia definir se aquilo era bom ou ruim. Então ele ouviu a voz de Saga:

- Milo? Você está sentindo o que?

- ... – um nó se formou na garganta de Milo. O que ele sentia? Vergonha? Desejo?

- Milo, fala comigo. Me perdoa!

- Me deixa, Saga! – ele não podia perdoar, apesar de saber que Saga cuidara dele o tempo todo.

- Por favor, Mi. Me perdoa. Quando você melhorar, vamos conversar. Pode ser?

- ...

- Então dorme, meu amor. Você precisa descansar para melhorar. Você ficou muito doente.

Meu amor? Desde quando? O que estava acontecendo? Que raio de doença era aquela, afinal? Ele nunca saíra de órbita dessa maneira, nem mesmo na Grécia. E a verdade é que ele fizera coisas inenarráveis por lá. Mas ele nunca ficara assim. Ele nunca se sentira tão confuso. Nem com tanto sono...

Saga tirou o termômetro e ficou olhando para Milo enquanto ele lutava contra o sono. A febre voltara a subir. Vê-lo daquele jeito reforçou sua culpa. Ele iria falar com Milo! Saga faria Milo perdoá-lo. Ele daria um jeito. Faria o que fosse necessário. E ele não iria novamente para cima de Milo até que ele estivesse bem e o quisesse.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaka passara a noite inteira em posição de flor de lótus. Ele precisava pensar. Ele precisava definir como iria pedir desculpas a Mu. Ele iria arranjar um modo de ser perdoado. Mu não merecia ser mal tratado. Mu merecia ser feliz e Shaka iria fazer o que estivesse a seu alcance.

E ele não iria esperar. Ele iria fazer algo agora mesmo. Não se deve viver esperando o futuro. A vida é o presente. E o presente deve ser construído agora mesmo.

Shaka se levantou e foi até o telefone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saga saiu do quarto e foi até a cozinha. Lá estava Aioria, comendo:

- Saga, eu acho que preciso voltar até a _boite_ de ontem. Eu saí sem pagar, não foi?

Saga sorriu enquanto se lembrava do fuzuê armado por Aioria, que gritava que seu amigo estava doente e que ele voltaria para pagar no dia seguinte. Realmente Aioria era um bom amigo.

- É, Aioria, melhor você ir até lá e pagar. Milhares de testemunhas te ouviram gritar que voltaria hoje para pagar.

- Você fica com o Milo? – Saga assentiu – Você... não vai magoá-lo, não é?

Saga olhou diretamente nos olhos de Aioria. Ele sabia!

- Não, Aioria. Não vou fazer nada que Milo não queira.

- Ótimo! OK! Já é meio-dia. Vou até lá! Depois vou ligar para a Marin para pedir desculpas por ontem. Eu acho que saí sem dar nenhuma explicação. Você a viu ontem?

- Vi, sim. Ela é bem bonita, Aioria!

- Linda, não e? E os cabelos dela... E ela é tão meiga. – Aioria entrara no "modo sonhador" e falava de Marin sem notar mais nada.

Saga aproveitou para comer alguma coisa e começar a estruturar como ele falaria com Milo, já que Aioria não estaria em casa. É, Saga era metódico até mesmo para conversar...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Oi pessoal! Aqui é a Virgo-chan. Espero que vocês estejam gostando! Eu sinto que negligenciei os outros personagens neste capítulo, mas vou me retratar no próximo. Prometo! E para quem for aquariano, esclareço: eu amo os aquarianos! Mas que eles acham que o mundo deve ser do jeito deles, isso acham!_

_Tenho notado que os acessos estão aumentando muito, o que me deixa feliz! Gostaria de aproveitar para agradecer àqueles que ainda não se sentiram à vontade para me escrever uma review! Se vocês estiverem gostando, eu espero que um dia desses vocês se animem a escrever!_

_De maneira especial, gostaria de agradecer às reviews mais do que fofas da Patin, da Musha, da Elena e da Gigi (Gigi, espero que você não se decepcione com o Saga!). As reviews foram tão simpáticas que me animaram a escrever e a superar uma semana complicada! Muito obrigada!_

_Grande beijo da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Mai/06_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Atenção: Verifique a classificação da fic, antes de ler este capítulo.

Capítulo 11 – Mal entendidos

Kamus bateu novamente o telefone. Aquele tal daquele Saga era mesmo insuportável. Ele nunca conhecera alguém tão arrogante. Bom, pelo menos um não francês, tão arrogante, pensou Kamus para ser justo. Sua conversa fora mais ou menos assim:

- Saga? _Comment va Milo__5_

- Não falo sua língua!

- Fala de uma vez como está o Milo!

- Bom, agora que eu te entendo posso te falar que muito bem! – Saga, é claro, ainda estava revoltado com o fato de que Milo chamara Kamus dormindo.

- Você o levou ao hospital?

- Não!

- Ele ainda está com febre?

- Sim!

- Preciso falar com ele.

- Não!

- _Comment__6_?

- Não. Não vai falar com ele. Ele está dormindo e eu não vou acordá-lo para falar com alguém que ele não sabe nem mesmo quem é.

- _Vous êtes trés insuportable__7_

- E você devia aprender a falar inglês! – e Saga bateu o telefone.

Bom, na verdade, difícil dizer quem bateu antes o telefone. Os dois simplesmente se odiavam. Isso era mais do que certo.

Kamus, sem saber o que fazer, saiu para almoçar sozinho. Sua preocupação com Milo passava do nível do tolerável, mas ele não sabia mais o que fazer. Ele não sabia o endereço, não tinha outro telefone e não sabia com quem falar!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaka estava em frente ao telefone. Aliás, ele estivera em frente ao telefone pelas últimas 2 horas. Ele já contara todas as teclas. Ele já contara todas voltas que o fio do telefone fazia. Ele sabia exatamente de quanto em quanto tempo a luz vermelha do lado superior direito acendia. Ele já havia até desenvolvido a respiração certa para acompanhar a luz do telefone. Sim, Shaka ERA virginiano!

E se Mú não o atendesse? E se ele estivesse bravo? E se ele batesse o telefone na sua cara? Mais uma vez: Shaka ERA virginiano!

Claro que seria mais fácil saber de uma vez do que ficar sofrendo como estava Shaka... Mas ele não conseguia sair daquele estado engessante de indecisão. E quem já passou por isso sabe exatamente o tamanho do problema enfrentado pelo loiro.

E assim, o telefone acabou tocando, o que surpreendeu Shaka, que se desequilibrou de sua posição de flor de lótus. O toque! O telefone tocava! Entre todas as funções analisadas do referido aparelho, Shaka se esquecera totalmente da possibilidade que ele tinha de tocar. (OK, virginiano!).

- _Shaka? C´est moi__8_

- _Oui_, Kamus?

- Shaka, você pode vir até minha casa? Preciso da sua ajuda.

- E eu da sua, Kamus. Estou indo para aí.

Bom, todos sabem que duas cabeças pensam melhor que uma.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mú acordara bem melhor. Oras, afinal por que ele ficara daquele modo por causa de um loiro que ele mal conhecia? Bom, verdade que era um loiro lindo! Verdade que desde que o conhecera, Mu não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Verdade que Shaka o defendera sem necessidade alguma. Verdade que ele, impulsivo como era, sentia que havia perdido seu coração para aquele loiro cabeçudo!

Bom, Mú, como de costume, entrara de cabeça naquela situação, sem nem mesmo ponderar os fatos ou considerar as dificuldades. Shaka era uma pessoa muito contida. Claramente era uma pessoa muito esforçada e disciplinada. E claramente tinha dificuldades para demonstrar suas emoções. Pensando assim, talvez não fosse de todo ruim que Shaka explodira daquele jeito.

Sim, Shina o beijara. Mas ele não haviam transado embaixo da mesa, oras! Isso provava que Shaka se incomodava com ele, não provava?

Era isso! Mu tinha que dar um jeito de fazer com que Shaka se abrisse. Ele acharia alguma forma.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Milo se sentia saindo de um sonho comprido e complicado. Ele sonhara com seus pais, com Korfu, com as praias da ilha e até mesmo com a estátua de Achiles. Ele sonhou com Aioria, e com algumas das barbaridades que fizeram juntos. Foram tantas... Como daquela vez em que os dois, com dez anos colocaram bombinhas no banheiro das meninas! Elas correram para todos os lados! E os dois foram suspensos por três dias! Depois, ele sonhara com a faculdade e com alguns amigos que ele nunca mais vira. Sonhara com o escritório no qual ele trabalhara.

E, finalmente, ele acordou.

Demorou um pouco para que ele se lembrasse de onde estava... Londres, era isso. LSE, sim. Apartamento do Saga, OK. Saga ... ai meu Deus! O que acontecera? Ele sempre gostara de Saga. Saga sempre o tratara tão bem. Eles até mesmo conversaram sobre assuntos que Milo não falava com mais ninguém.

Sua vontade era voltar a dormir... Mas ele não conseguia. Que doença fora aquela afinal? Ele ficara completamente sem reação. Parecia que ele havia levado uma porretada na cabeça e virado um brinquedo sem vontade alguma.

E daí veio a pergunta mais difícil... Seria ele _gay_? Estaria ele disposto a passar o resto da vida brigando por aceitação, por reconhecimento e por seus direitos? Estaria ele disposto a brigar com seus pais, com vários amigos, e com o resto do mundo? Estaria ele disposto a ser discriminado para o resto da vida? No final, ser _gay_ significava exatamente isto. Ser discriminado. Enfrentar o preconceito dos outros.

E a resposta veio... Não, ele não queria isso! Queria?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saga falara com o médico. Tudo certo! Ele somente falou que passaria no dia seguinte na sala de Milo para ver se estava tudo bem.

E Saga começou a preparar o almoço de Milo. Sopa de legumes. Nada como sopa de legumes para melhorar, como dizia sua mãe. Sim, sua mãe. Saga se lembrava dela com saudades. Pena que a sua última conversa com sua mãe fora tão difícil. E triste. Sua mãe brigara com ele quando ele lhe dissera que também ele era _gay_. Que ele também se deitava com homens. Ele passara tanto tempo ao lado dos pais atacando a escolha de Kanon, que quando chegou sua vez, os pais não acreditaram.

Se a escolha fosse consciente. Se ele pudesse simplesmente escolher não ser _gay_, ele não sabia o que faria... Mas ele era _gay_. Kanon lhe provara. E se sua escolha magoava os outros, o que ele poderia fazer? Ele não poderia mudar o que ele era. Ele só poderia esperar até que seus pais resolvessem aceitá-lo como ele era. E se eles não o aceitassem, o que ele poderia fazer? Seguir com sua vida e ser feliz do melhor jeito possível.

E como sempre fazia quando estava assim, Saga se sentou no computador e começou a trabalhar no seu jogo. Um dia ele terminaria de fazer aquele jogo!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Mú?

- Pois não?

- _C´est Kamus__9_.

- Kamus?

- _Oui_! Ontem à noite eu o vi sair da _boite_ mal e resolvi te ligar para saber se você está melhor!

- Sim, estou bem, obrigado por se preocupar, Kamus – estranho, pensava Mú. Por que Kamus ligaria para ele?

- Que bom, Mú. Vamos almoçar amanhã? De repente a Shina, a Marin e o Aldebaran também podem ir...

- Claro! E quem mais vai?

- Pensei em convidar o Shaka, o Afrodite, o Milo e o Aioria. O que você acha?

- Ótimo! Onde? – finalmente aquilo fazia sentido. O covarde do Shaka pedira para o amigo ligar...

- Vamos perto do Museu de Cera de M. Tusseau. Nós nos encontramos em frente, lá pelas 12:00hs.

E Kamus desligou o telefone logo depois de passar endereço, horário e como chegar para Mu (como ele era perdido!). Então, ele se virou para o Shaka:

- Agora é sua vez!

- Claro, Kamus! Pode deixar! Me dá o telefone do Milo que eu vou ligar!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nada como um banho para desanuviar a cabeça. Ainda mais uma cabeça anuviada como a de Milo ultimamente. E agora, comer alguma coisa! Ele estava morrendo de fome! Só depois disso é que ele pensaria no que falar com o Saga.

- Aioria! Cadê você?

- ...

- Aioria!

- Ele não está, Milo – Saga respondeu do seu quarto.

- Onde ele foi? – Milo colocou a cabeça na porta do quarto de Saga somente para ver uma versão digital de si mesmo na tela do computador de Saga. – O que é isso?

- Ah! Eu ia mesmo te perguntar se você me daria sua autorização. Esse é o Cavaleiro de Escorpião, do jogo que estou desenvolvendo.

- Sou eu!

- Sim, é. Você me disse que era de escorpião, daí quando eu me dei conta, ele tinha o seu rosto. Será que posso usar sua imagem? Claro que eu precisarei de um termo assinado, sei lá em quantas vias e tudo o mais. Mas eu ficaria bem feliz se você deixasse.

Milo olhava embasbacado para o desenho. "Ele" usava uma roupa dourada, tinha uma unha vermelha e um ar meio agressivo. O resultado, porém, era muito bom!

- E ele é "do bem", ou "do mal"?

- "Do bem", é claro. O mau sou eu mesmo. Quer ver?

E Saga mostrou a si mesmo com mais ou menos a mesma roupa estranha e dourada. Milo, que adorava jogos de computador, logo se animou a fazer perguntas e mais perguntas sobre o tal jogo.

- Milo, depois eu te mostro mais. Agora vem comer que você deve estar com fome. – a verdade é que Saga estava mais do que aliviado por Milo não ter brigado consigo.

- Maravilha! Eu estou mesmo morrendo de fome.

- Mas você está se sentindo bem? E você não devia secar seu cabelo? – claro que Saga ainda agia de forma protetora.

- Ah! Depois eu seco. Agora preciso mesmo comer. O que é que tem, hein? – e Milo abria a panela para dar uma olhada. – Não! Sopa de legumes. Parece minha mãe!

- É, eu sei que não é lá muito bom, mas você estava tão mal, que eu achei que era o que você precisava.

- Minha mãe falava isso. – mas Milo ainda parecia desconsolado.

- É, a minha também!

- Parece que as mães gregas são todas iguais, não é? – e Milo foi se servindo de sopa. Ele queria adiar a conversa que teria com Saga. Por que? Por que era tão difícil falar sobre aquele assunto?

Saga, por seu lado, observava Milo sem saber como falar. Ele pensara tanto, mas agora simplesmente não conseguia. Então, ele resolveu a velha tática de ser direto:

- Milo, depois do almoço acho que precisamos conversar!

- É, também acho.

- Eu preciso te pedir desculpas!

- ...

- Eu vou tentar te explicar! – a voz de Saga, normalmente tão firme, parecia mais com um sussurro.

- Tá.

- Mas come antes – e Saga se virou e acrescentou baixinho enquanto saía - meu amor.

Ah! Lá estava! Meu amor, de novo! E, afinal das contas, não soava tão mal assim, pensou Milo enquanto comia. Foi quando o telefone tocou.

- Sim, ele está, claro! – Saga apareceu de novo na cozinha – Milo, é um tal de Shaka.

- Shaka! E aí?

- E aí, você, Milo? Tá melhor?

- Muito melhor!

- Pelo jeito que você saiu da _boite_ ontem, parecia que um tanque de guerra havia

estacionado em cima de você!

- Acho que o tanque de guerra caiu em cima de mim, Shaka! Mas eu já estou melhor.

- Que bom! Porque ontem você deixou todo mundo preocupado!

- É. Não me lembro de já ter apagado daquele jeito! - realmente aquilo era estranho, pensou Milo pela milésima vez.

- Ótimo, Milo. Que tal almoçarmos amanhã com o pessoal? O Aioria também.

- Acho que vou, sim. Só preciso falar com o Aioria. Ele deu uma saída. Onde?

- Na frente do Museu de Cera da M. Tusseau, às 12:00hs.

- Feito. Valeu!

Saga, que ouvia tudo, já ia começar a se irritar, quando decidiu se controlar. Não! Ele não podia perder o controle novamente. Ele tinha que falar com Milo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shina, Marin e Aldebaran davam, todos ao mesmo tempo, seus respectivos palpites sobre a vida de Mu.

- Esquece o _maledeto__10_, Mu. Ele é ciumento! Vai por mim: ciúmes só atrapalha! Vai por mim!

- Pô, Mu fala sério! Você mal conhece o cara e ele já chega bancando para cima de você! Vai devagar!

- Ah, Mu Acho TÃO lindo ele ficar com ciúmes de você! É sinal que ele te ama, mesmo!

Parece ser desnecessário esclarecer de qual personagem é cada fala acima, certo?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Afrodite ainda se encontrava sob o impacto de ter reencontrado Saga. Aquilo mexera com ele. Por que ele nem mesmo se lembrara dele? Teria sido ele tão descartável? Seria ele tão comum? O que ele precisaria fazer para que Saga lhe desse alguma atenção?

Afrodite, então, também resolveu ligar para o Milo! E Saga novamente atendeu.

- Oi! Quem fala?

- Saga – Flor quase perdeu a fala.

- O Milo está?

- Sim, quem quer falar?

- É o Afrodite.

A mente de Saga novamente visualizou o amigo de cabelo azul claro de Milo. Ele não perdia a impressão que o conhecia. Mas enquanto entrava na cozinha com o telefone, Saga deu de cara com os olhos azuis de Milo. Claro está que todos os seus pensamentos possivelmente dirigidos a outra pessoa fugiram da sua mente.

- Flor? É você?

- Mi, qual é a tua? Eu quase MORRI de preocupação! E o Kamus, coitado? Ficou HISTÉRICO. Claro, dentro de uma padrão Kamus de histeria! – Flor acrescentou aquilo somente para ser justo.

- Kamus?

Saga gelou! Maldição! Ele duvidava que odiava qualquer coisa mais do que ouvir aquele nome pronunciado por Milo! Ele já estava em vias de arrancar o telefone da mão de Milo, quando se lembrou que estava tentando se controlar!

- É, Mi. Kamus! Francês! Bonitão! Lembrou dele?

- Claro! Mas o que tem ele?

- Ele ficou desesperado quando você desmaiou nos braços dele.

E a cena voltou como um raio na cabeça de Milo! Kamus! Fora ele quem o ajudara a chegar à saída da _boite_! Mas a voz estridente de Afrodite fez com que sua lembrança se perdesse em algum lugar de sua mente.

- Milo? Você tá aí? E como você está agora?

- Bem, Flor!

- Você foi para o hospital?

- Não, imagina!

- E quem cuidou de você?

- O Saga! Você se lembra dele?

Sim, Afrodite se lembrava! Ele só não se lembrava de como doía ficar com ciúmes!

- Ei, o Shaka me ligou para sairmos amanhã... Você vai com a gente, Flor?

- Só se o Kamus for, Milo! Depende do Kamus. Deixa eu combinar com ele!

E Afrodite desligou apressadamente. Milo ficou com uma sensação vagamente ruim, que foi interrompida pela voz de Saga.

- Milo, agora que você acabou, podemos conversar?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Afrodite, por sua vez, desligou o telefone e ligou para Kamus.

- Kamus? Estou indo para aí, me dá o endereço!

- 239, Park Lane.

- Ok. Ponha três garrafas de vinho no freezer que em 1 hora eu estou aí. Até!

- Vinho branco, então? – não podemos esquecer que Kamus entendia muito de vinhos.

- Como?

- Vinho branco, pois vinho tinto não deve ir ao freezer!

- Tanto faz, Kamus!

- Não, Afrodite. Há muita diferença entre os dois tipos. Vinho tinto é mais encorpado e rico...

- PÁRA! Você escolhe, você decide, você coloca ou não no freezer. – mas Flor pensava em como era complicado aquele francês.

- _Va bien_!

E Kamus obedeceu. Shaka já tinha saído e ele estava tão ansioso que precisava de companhia. Mas isso não fazia com que deixasse de se preocupar com o vinho de forma adequada.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Milo olhou para Saga e reparou que ele parecia transtornado! Péssimo! E contra tudo o que estava sentindo, Milo se lembrou como Saga cuidara dele. Como o carregara escada acima! Como o salvara de Aioria que tentava afogá-lo (disso, Milo tinha certeza!). Como medira sua febre vezes sem conta. Como o esquentara quando ele tivera frio. E, mais do que tudo, Milo se lembrou de Saga dormindo sentado ao lado de sua cama, somente para se certificar que Milo estava bem.

Talvez... Talvez enquanto estivera com febre Milo tivesse passado a Saga a impressão de que ele estava a fim. Ele não sabia bem o que tinha feito. Tudo estava meio que apagado. Ele podia ter dado algum sinal errado. E Saga podia ter interpretado errado.

- Milo? Eu queria te pedir desculpas! Eu acho que entendi tudo errado!

Sim, era a confirmação. Milo definitivamente devia ter mandado algum sinal errado!

- Saga, acho que eu devo te pedir desculpas por ter te dado tanto trabalho!

- Trabalho nenhum, Milo. Eu faria tudo de novo se fosse para você ficar bem! E o Aioria ajudou!

- Tá, Saga. Eu conheço o Aioria. Eu sei que se dependesse dele eu poderia ter me afogado no ralo da pia da cozinha. Ele é de uma incompetência fora do comum! – bom, a verdade é que a avaliação de Milo estava correta...

- Mas é um amigo e tanto!

- Isso eu sei! Eu e o Aioria somos amigos desde sempre. Por isso eu sei que nessas horas ele não serve para nada. Obrigado de verdade, Saga!

- Não, Milo. Não me agradece! Eu te agarrei enquanto você não podia se defender. E eu quis achar que você estava gostando. Desculpa! Eu vou entender se você nunca mais quiser olhar na minha cara. – Saga se segurava para não chorar.

- Saga, eu estive pensando... Eu não sei se te mandei os sinais errados. Tudo está meio embaçado na minha cabeça! Eu não sei o que eu tive, mas eu me lembro que foi você quem ficou ao meu lado o tempo todo. - Saga olhava para Milo com os olhos marejados, sem acreditar – E Saga, é estranho admitir, mas em alguns momentos eu acho que eu gostei. Você... Você só gosta de homem?

Saga olhava para Milo encantado. Suas lágrimas miraculosamente secaram. Não! Ele não gostava de homem. Ele gostava de um homem. Ele gostava de Milo. Ele gostara dele desde o momento em que ele entrara por sua porta da primeira vez. Desde a primeira vez em que pusera os olhos em Milo ele soubera. Com seus olhos incríveis, com seu sorriso onipresente, com seu bom humor praticamente inabalável, Milo o conquistara e ganhara seu amor. Quando Milo ficara mal, ele, de bom grado, teria trocado de lugar com Milo, somente para que Milo ficasse bem. Ele não se importava com ele. Só com Milo.

- Saga? Você só gosta de homem?

- Não, Milo. Na verdade eu só gosto de você! Mas eu me deito com homens ou mulheres. Depende do que rolar.

Milo não soube o que responder. Se ele conseguisse ser sincero com ele mesmo, ele iria admitir que Saga despertara seu desejo. E sua curiosidade.

Saga conseguira o impossível! Deixara Milo sem falar. E, se aproveitando daquele fato raro, Saga aproximou-se e começou a enrolar um dos cachos molhados de Milo em seu dedo. Milo continuou sem falar, mas não se afastou. Com todo o cuidado, Saga acariciou de leve a nuca de Milo e notou que ele se arrepiou. Saga, então, contornou os lábios de Milo com seu dedo e, quando ele abriu os lábios enfiou o dedo, de leve, em sua boca. Milo fechou os olhos, mas Saga se aproximou de seu ouvido e falou bem baixinho:

- Não fecha os olhos, meu amor. Seus olhos são lindos. Olha para mim!

Milo abriu os olhos enquanto sentia que Saga beijava sua orelha, e, em seguida, mordiscava de leve seu pescoço. Dessa vez ele podia reagir, ele podia se afastar, mas ele não queria. Ele queria saber que sensação era aquela que Saga provocava nele.

Saga se segurava para não assustar Milo. Ele não julgara aquilo possível. Ele achara que havia perdido Milo para sempre. Mas lá estava Milo, com a respiração agitada. Saga sabia que qualquer movimento brusco faria Milo fugir. Ele devia agir com cautela, ainda que aquilo fosse contrário à sua natureza. Saga, então, pegou uma das mãos de Milo e levou-a ao próprio rosto, na esperança que Milo o acariciasse também. Saga, então, colou seu rosto ao de Milo e falou bem baixo:

- Milo? Eu vou te beijar. Posso?

Milo estremeceu. Ele podia? Milo estava perdido em sensações estranhas. Ele queria, queria mesmo que Saga o beijasse. Ele estava tão excitado que não confiou em sua própria voz e somente acenou com a cabeça. E Saga o beijou. Milo imediatamente o abraçou, mesmo porque ele precisava de apoio. As estranhas sensações aumentaram várias e várias vezes.

Saga, surpreso e feliz, abraçou Milo com força. Saga era mais alto e Milo se moldava perfeitamente ao seu corpo. Era como se aquele fosse o seu lugar. Mas Saga resolvera que dessa vez ele não iria apressar as coisas. Ele não iria forçar Milo. E, assim, Saga interrompeu o beijo. O olhar incrédulo que Milo lhe lançou doeu profundamente.

- Milo, nós não podemos. Não agora. Eu quero que você decida que é isso que você quer. Eu sei que é o que eu quero, mas eu não vou te forçar. Não mais!

- ... – Milo não sabia o que falar.

- E você vai secar esse cabelo agora mesmo! – bom, por mais que quisesse, Saga sempre voltava a agir de forma protetiva para com Milo. Fazer o que?

E Saga se foi para o seu quarto, deixando um aparvalhado Milo parado no meio da cozinha.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quando Aioria chegou, encontrou os dois no computador discutindo animadamente sobre a melhor forma de projetar um jogo estranho. A única parte da conversa que Aioria acompanhou foi quando lhe perguntaram qual era o seu signo!

Porém, tão logo viu a si mesmo na tela do computador, Aioria se juntou aos dois até de madrugada.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Olha aí mais um capítulo! Acho que de todos os capítulos, esse foi o mais complicado de escrever! Mas espero que tenha ficado bom. Eu dei uma abandonada no Aioria, no Shura, no MdM, nos bronzeados... Mas juro que vou me emendar..._

_Quanto às minhas incursões por outras línguas, gostaria de esclarecer que eu pergunto, pesquiso e até pego livros e dicionários... Mas se alguém achar algum erro, por favor, me avise, OK? Eu terei prazer em corrigir._

_Agradeço a todos os que lêem minha fic e faço um pedido... Se vocês estiverem gostando - ainda que um pouquinho - vocês poderiam me deixar uma review? Eu gostaria muito de saber se estou seguindo pelo caminho certo..._

_E gostaria de agradecer, especialmente, a Musha e a Gigi, pelas reviews mais do que fofas. E aviso as duas: eu não consigo deixar o Saga mau. Eu adoro o moço!_

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Mai/06_

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo 12 – Discussões

- Afrodite? Você chegou antes da hora marcada! – Kamus pegou o casaco de Flor e o pendurou no armário da sala.

- É, eu sei. Eu NUNCA chego na hora. Ou chego antes ou depois. Tenho problemas com horário.

- Não deu para o vinho branco gelar.

- Kamus, pela milésima vez! Eu não me importo com o que vou beber, contanto que eu beba muito! Sou sueco, lembra? Lá a gente bebe qualquer coisa, a qualquer hora. Em Estocolmo chegamos a ir a 7 bares em uma noite, só para não parar de beber.

- Sem apreciar a bebida? – que pecado, pensou Kamus.

- Claro que apreciamos a bebida! Só não levamos tanto tempo quanto vocês franceses! Não somos lesados!

- Pois saiba que nós franceses somos considerados finos e elegantes pelo valor que damos ao vinho.

- Pára Kamus! Nós suecos somos considerados como o povo mais lindo do mundo e eu não jogo isso na cara de ninguém! Bom, pelo menos nem sempre!

Sim, a verdade é que Flor era uma companhia divertidíssima! E Kamus precisava de companhia. Ele, que sempre apreciara ficar sozinho, agora estava desesperado por companhia. O que será que acontecera com ele? E a resposta veio imediata: MILO.

- Kamus, você conseguiu falar com o Milo?

- _Non_, Flor. Aquele maldito Saga não deixa. Eu liguei umas 5 vezes. Ele não me deixa falar com o Milo.

- Eu falei.

- E _COMMMENT_ ELE ESTÁ? – Não, não era normal Kamus berrar...

- Ele está bem. Falou que o Saga está cuidando dele. Me convidou para sair com vocês todos amanhã.

- Flor, desculpe! Eu ia te ligar, mas essa história toda...

- Não encana, Kamus. Eu sei. Eu só fiquei meio abalado com a intimidade dos dois, sabe?

- Flor, você quer me contar o que rolou entre o Saga e você?

- Não. – Flor parecia tão desconsolado que Kamus o abraçou.

- Flor, às vezes a gente precisa falar para reorganizar nossos pensamentos.

- Eu sei, Kamus. Um dia eu falo, mas hoje não.

Kamus se levantou e foi pegar vinho tinto. Afinal, como o branco não gelara, Kamus via-se obrigado a servir vinho tinto à temperatura ambiente. A conversa com Afrodite fluía fácil. Ele até mesmo deixava Kamus falar (de vez em quando!).

- Kamus, eu estava aqui pensando. Por que a gente tem sempre que gostar de quem não gosta da gente?

- _Non_ sei, _Fleur_. Acho que a gente complica demais as coisas, no final.

- Eu gosto quando você fala _Fleur_! Fica tão... francês!

-_ Je suis français__11_.

- Pára, Kamus. Se você ficar falando francês com esse biquinho eu sou capaz de te beijar.

- _Fleur_, cuidado. Eu sei que você está apaixonado pelo maldito Saga. Não está certo sair por aí beijando todo mundo.

- É. Mas eu vou parar. Eu não vou mais pensar no Saga. Eu vou achar alguém legal. Alguém assim como você, mas sem essa encanação cansativa com vinhos! E sem essa mania de falar francês com biquinho.

Kamus levou um choque. Flor era realmente lindo! Talvez o ser mais belo que ele já vira. Era também muito divertido. Se ele não tivesse se lembrado de Milo, mais uma vez, ele realmente ficaria com Flor. Afinal os dois já estavam para lá de bêbados e trocando confidências. A partir daí, ficar com Flor seria só um passo. Mas não! Ele iria dar uma chance para o sentimento que tinha por Milo!

- E eu ficaria com alguém como você, _Fleur_, se não fosse pelo Milo. Claro que eu teria que te ensinar a valorizar os vinhos!

- Kamus, você parou mesmo no Milo, não é?

- É, Flor. Nunca me aconteceu antes. Nunca senti nada assim.

- O que será que ele tem que todo mundo se apaixona por ele, hein? – a voz de Afrodite era não mais que um lamento.

Sim, Kamus se perguntou. O que será que Milo tinha que o fazia ser tão arrebatadoramente especial? Ele não conseguia definir. Desde que o vira, ele se encantara. Na faculdade, ele esperava que pudessem se encontrar para conversar. Era como se o dia perdesse o colorido se Milo não estivesse presente. Com seu jeito brincalhão e expansivo, tão diferente dele mesmo, Milo o conquistara totalmente. Mas a verdade é que foi somente após saber que ele havia sido drogado que Kamus notou o quanto ele era importante para si. E depois de tê-lo em seus braços, ainda que doente, Kamus soube que estava irremediavelmente perdido.

Mais uma garrafa depois, e os dois, mais para lá do que para cá, decidiram que Flor iria dormir por lá mesmo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Milo e Aioria saíram para ir almoçar com os amigos e ir ao Museu de Cera da Madame Tussauds, um museu de estátuas de cera que existe desde o século XVIII, bem perto de Baker Street, endereço fictício do famoso detetive Sherlock Holmes. Era um programa totalmente turístico, mas considerando-se que todos eram estrangeiros, foi fácil convencer todos a irem.

Saga teve alguma dificuldade em se controlar e não impedir Milo de ir sob a alegação que sua febre podia voltar. Ele somente checou se Milo estava agasalhado e o deixou ir, com um peso no coração. Ele sabia que Kamus iria estar com os demais e não conseguia se esquecer da forma como Milo olhara para Kamus na _boite _ecomo o chamara enquanto estava com febre. Mas Saga havia marcado de se encontrar com Shura e MdM. Ele ainda não se esquecera do que MdM fizera. E ele TINHA que confiar em si mesmo e em Milo.

Lá chegando Milo e Aioria encontraram-se com quase todos os seus amigos. Todos perguntavam como Milo estava e o que ele tinha tido, o que o levou a se posicionar no meio do grupo iniciando sua dramática narrativa sobre sua obscura doença desconhecida:

- Vocês não imaginam o que foi. O médico me disse que eu terei que ficar em observação na Escola Real de Medicina por uns 5 anos. Que um grupo será formado somente para estudar meu caso. Claro que eu perguntei se receberia algo em troca, ao que ele me disse que somente o prazer de ajudar a ciência.

- E o que você disse, Milo? – era ainda indefinido se Marin estava ou não acreditando na história.

- Marin, eu disse a ele que não tinha prazer NENHUM em ajudar a ciência, é claro!

Kamus e Afrodite, que haviam chegado juntos no meio da narrativa de Milo, pareceram se divertir. Todos notaram, no entanto, que Afrodite e Kamus estavam mais próximos. O que será que tinha acontecido, pensou Milo ligeiramente incomodado. Ele até tentou conversar com Flor, mas este o ignorou solenemente. Kamus, por outro lado, o olhava de longe, sem nunca falar nada. Sim, havia algo de estranho, pensou Milo novamente.

Já que todos haviam finalmente chegado, eles foram almoçar.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

MdM, Shura e Saga encontraram-se no restaurante combinado. Dos três, somente Shura parecia à vontade. MdM evitava falar com Saga e Saga olhava MdM com ódio. Shura, tentava acalmar os ânimos.

Ele contava seus avanços com a loirinha, June, mas tinha a certeza de que ninguém ouvia. Uma pena! Era uma história tão boa!

- _Despues_ que eu cantei para a garota, eu a pedi em casamento! Eu disse que com ela eu casava. Que alguém com aquele corpo e com aquele rosto não podia ter defeitos! Ao que eu continuei elogiando o seu sorriso, o seu cabelo. Mas veio aquela vacilada... Eu a _llamei_ de Jane!

- Ah! – gemeu MdM

- Tá – disse Saga

Shura pensou se adiantaria alguma coisa ele continuar falando como um tonto para aquela platéia sem reação.

- _Bueno, entonces_ fiz o que deveria ser feito. Falei que ela poderia me chamar de Tarzan! Ela começou a rir e terminamos _la noche__12_ fazendo macacadas!

Shura estava realmente feliz com o resultado de sua cantada, mas ninguém parecera se empolgar. Ele, então, afundou na cadeira e pensou: Que seja o que Deus quiser! Imediatamente os dois começaram a discutir.

- Você é louco, MdM? O Milo podia ter morrido.

- Saga, eu só quis te ajudar, _capisce__13_?

- Não, MdM, o que você fez foi maluquice. O Milo ficou com uma febre altíssima. Ele podia ter tido convulsão!

- Saga, eu só quis te ajudar!

- MdM, quando eu quiser sua ajuda eu peço

- Eu só quis retribuir as vezes em que você me ajudou. Eu sabia que você estava a fim do _bambino__14_. Quis dar uma força.

- MdM, eu nunca pedi retribuição alguma! Não precisava fazer isso.

Mas Saga finalmente entendeu MdM. Ele tinha dificuldade em agradecer. Ele achava que amizade precisava de retribuição. E ele era assim, favorável a métodos violentos. Saga sempre soubera disso. Estaria ele certo em querer uma reação diferente de MdM agora?

Shura parecia acompanhar os pensamentos de Saga. MdM era um cavalo, para dizer o mínimo. Mas ele era um desses amigos com os quais se podia contar até debaixo de chuva de canivete. Em caso de alagamento ou incêndio, lá estaria MdM. Chutando a porta, batendo nos outros ou invadindo a sala, mas o certo é que MdM viria em seu socorro.

Saga se lembrou das diversas vezes em que apartara as brigas de MdM, das diversas vezes em que teve que segurá-lo, da vez em que um funcionário interceptara seus _e. mails_ e MdM quase o jogara pela janela. Ai, que dor de cabeça para fazer o garoto desistir de processar a empresa e MdM! Mas daí Saga se lembrou de como ficara quando brigara com Kanon. Lembrou-se de todas as noites em que MdM aparecera em sua casa sem motivo aparente e ficara por lá sem falar nada, só para ele não ficar sozinho. De todas as vezes em que MdM o carregara para casa quando ele bebera demais. Lembrou-se de quando ele e Shura arranjaram briga numa _boite_ com uns 9 caras e de MdM se lançando na roda de briga para bater em todo mundo. Eles acabaram a noite jogados para fora e machucados, mas rindo para valer.

- OK, MdM. Esquece. Só não dá mais nada para o Milo ou para qualquer pessoa, certo?

- _Si_, Saga.

- E Shura, que tosco você de Tarzan! Bizarro demais pensar em você de tanguinha pegando no cipó, hein?

_Bueno_, pensou Shura, alguém ouvira sua história afinal!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Já fazia algum tempo que Kamus seguia Milo pelo museu. Kamus não havia conseguido falar com Milo desde que chegara. Não quisera interromper sua longa e dramática narrativa, sentaram-se longe um do outro no almoço e Milo nunca ficava sozinho no museu. Mas Kamus estava ansioso por saber de Milo e falaria com ele desta vez!

Na sala de bandas de rock, Kamus se surpreendeu. Milo estava sentado num canto da sala, perto das estátuas de alguns cantores, imóvel. Aioria, por sua vez, encontrava-se admirando Milo como se ele fosse uma estátua. Também, pensou Kamus, com uma calça jeans rasgada, jaqueta de couro preta, cabelos revoltos e rosto perfeito, Milo realmente parecia um Astro do Rock15. Discretamente, mas sem parar de observar os gregos, Kamus pôs-se a olhar a estátua de Freddie Mercury.

Enquanto fingia ser estátua Milo posicionou-se de forma a ver Kamus. Engraçado! Kamus não falara com ele desde que chegara. Será que ele o havia ofendido de alguma forma na _boite_? Ele não conseguia se lembrar muito daquela noite... Milo não sabia direito o porquê de valorizar tanto Kamus. Mas a verdade é que ele o achava inteligente, refinado, elegante, de bom senso e confiava nele mais do que jamais confiara em alguém que não tivesse nascido na Grécia. E sentia que havia algo mais. Era como se algo lhe escapasse... uma sensação que desde a _boite_ parecia ser constante.

Passados não mais do que três minutos, várias pessoas haviam se juntado a Aioria na admiração da estátua de Milo. Milo, então, pulou e gritou de repente assustando as pessoas que se puseram a correr pela sala. Milo e Aioria riam tanto que tiveram que se encostar na parede para não cair. Quem não achou graça foi um dos vigias do museu que achando a fonte do corre-core, deu bronca nos dois ameaçando expulsá-los se eles continuassem com as brincadeiras. Os dois, então, se separaram. Milo começou a olhar para as estátuas dos astros enquanto Aioria voltou algumas salas atrás.

Kamus sorriu discretamente, muito embora sentisse um desagradável nó no estômago. Milo era tão feliz e alegre, tão diferente dele próprio. Será que pessoas tão diferentes poderiam se unir?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaka, por sua vez, seguia Mú desde que entraram no museu, mas Mú parecia querer fugir dele. Não se sentara perto dele no almoço, evitara seus olhares, e nunca respondia a suas perguntas. Mas Shaka iria conseguir falar com ele. Uma vez que resolvia fazer algo, ele fazia, nem que morresse tentando. E com esse animador pensamento, colocou-se na frente de Mú impedindo sua passagem. Mú, Marin, Shina e Aldebaran, é claro, se assustaram. Afinal eles estavam na sala dos _serial killers__16_.

- Mú, eu poderia falar com você, por favor?

Mú olhou diretamente para Shaka. Aqueles olhos! Ah, aqueles olhos realmente causavam impacto. Eram azuis, tão azuis. E puxados, como olhos de orientais. O rosto perfeito ladeado pelos fios mais loiros e compridos que Mú já vira. Era muito para ele! Mú perdera a fala! Mas ele não iria se render àqueles olhos.

- Mú, você me ouviu?

- Sim, Shaka. Claro? Posso te ajudar? – Shaka engoliu em seco com o tom frio de Mú.

Evidentemente não é possível esquecer que Mú era extremamente orgulhoso. Ele não iria deixar barato! Shaka o agredira, o deixara mal. Ele não iria facilitar!

- Eu gostaria de falar com você, Mú...

- Mas acho que já estamos falando, certo, Shaka?

- Mas eu gostaria de falar a sós!

- Ah, a sós! – Mú fez cara de conteúdo, como se estivesse avaliando a requisição – Não, Shaka. Pode falar qualquer coisa na frente dos meus amigos. – Mu disse em tom mais alto do que o seu sussurro habitual.

Aioria, que havia acabado de localizar Marin e caminhava ao seu encontro, parou no meio do caminho. Marin e Aldebaran se voltaram, curiosos. Shina não sabia o que fazer para tentar ajudar o pobre Shaka!

- Mú, _per favore_, vá falar com o Shaka!

- Fica fora disto, Shina. Acho que você já se meteu o suficiente nesta história. – Shina ficou vermelha. E seus olhos começaram a marejar. Sim, ela tinha se metido. A culpa era dela, afinal. E ela se foi.

- Mú, não há necessidade de tratá-la assim. – Shaka, afinal, odiava injustiças, lembram-se?

- Ah, Shaka e o que você pode me ensinar sobre como tratar as pessoas, hein? Você é a pessoa mais fria que eu já conheci. Você não se aproxima de ninguém. Você só avalia e julga os outros. Quem você pensa que é? Você pensa que está próximo de Deus? É isso?

Shaka piscou várias vezes. Quem era aquela pessoa? Mú era doce, gentil, carinhoso e atencioso! Ele tratara Shina mal e agora falava assim com ele. Shaka estava atônito.

- Desculpe-me, Mú. Eu queria te pedir desculpas e saber se posso, afinal, ajudá-lo com o trabalho sobre o Tibete amanhã. Não queria aborrecê-lo. Desculpe-me mais uma vez!

E Shaka se foi, deixando Mú desconsolado. Maldito gênio! Ele sempre se continha e mostrava seu lado mais carinhoso. Ele tentava não libertar aquele mau gênio. Ele deveria ter deixado Shaka se desculpar. Por que ele fizera aquilo afinal? E Mú foi atrás de Shaka.

Aioria não estava entendendo nada. Mas Marin e Aldebaran foram atrás de Mú, deixando-o na sala dos assassinos. Ele olhou para a estátua de Jack, o Estripador e, em tom de confissão, falou:

- Ok, amigo! Eu bem que mataria todos aqueles que me interrompem toda a vez que eu estou com a Marin! Eu te entendo totalmente!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Era agora, pensou Kamus, ao ver que nenhum outro conhecido estava naquela sala. De forma decidida Kamus andou até o outro lado da sala e, em frente a Mick Jagger, finalmente falou:

- Milo, _je veut parler avec toi__17_.

- Kamus? O que você disse?

- Vamos conversar, Milo.

- OK. Não pode ser aqui? - Milo avaliava Jerry Hall e pensava em como o Mick Jagger a abandonara.

- _Non_.

E assim, Milo seguiu Kamus até uma sala completamente vazia dentro daquele museu. Enquanto o seguia, Milo olhava para Kamus reparando em como seu cabelo era bonito. Bonito! Ele queria tocá-lo! Senti-lo entre seus dedos! Pára Milo, repreendeu-se mentalmente. Primeiro aceitava o beijo de Saga e agora reparava no cabelo de Kamus. Ele estava virando mulherzinha!

Kamus parou quando encontrou uma sala vazia. Claro está que ninguém, ninguém mesmo, tinha muito interesse em ver a sala da Guerra contra Napoleão, nos dias de hoje. Mas Milo sentiu que Kamus ficou um tanto quanto orgulhoso com sua própria escolha! Afinal ele era francês e para ele Napoleão fora um grande herói! _(claro que para a Virgo–chan também, mas isso não vem ao caso)._

- Milo, você está melhor? – Milo imediatamente ficou com vergonha. Até agora ele não tinha compreendido porque apagara daquele jeito...

- Sim, Kamus. Obrigado! Já estou bem!

- _C´est bon ça__18_ Eu fiquei meio assustado com você desmaiando daquele jeito. – E Kamus parou de olhar Napoleão e se virou para olhar para Milo.

Milo não soube o que falar. Sua voz se perdeu na sua garganta. Kamus o olhava preocupado, como se toda a sua atenção fosse dirigida somente a ele, o que era um elogio e tanto, já que seu rival era ninguém menos do que Napoleão.

- Milo, tem certeza que está bem?

- Sim, sim Kamus. Desculpe! - Milo, volta para a Terra, pensou.

- Milo, você já sabe o que teve?

- Na verdade, Kamus, eu não tenho a mínima idéia! Eu nunca desmaiei antes. Tá certo que eu bebi, mas não foi tanto assim. E olha que eu já fiz coisas que até os deuses gregos duvidam! Não lembro de quase nada do que aconteceu, é tudo meio nebuloso... deve ser por causa da febre – mas Kamus o interrompeu com a mão.

- Milo, você foi drogado!

- Hã! – aquilo definitivamente o pegara de surpresa, notou Kamus. Então o maldito Saga não tivera a decência de falar...

- _Oui, Milo, c´est vrai__19_!

- Kamus, por favor, pára de falar em francês! Eu não te entendo...

- Milo, é verdade, você foi drogado!

- Não! Não é possível! Eu saberia, não saberia? Se alguém tivesse chegado com uma injeção, quero dizer... Eu notaria!

- Milo, pára de ser antiquado. Não são todas as drogas que são injetáveis!

- Tá, tá, eu sei. Mas quero dizer que eu saberia se eu tivesse usado drogas, certo?

- Não, se não foi proposital, Milo! – como ele podia ser tapado quando queria, pensou Kamus.

- Você acha que alguém quis me drogar? Para que, Kamus? - Milo definitivamente estava fazendo o possível para não entender.

- Para você aceitar qualquer coisa... - Kamus não conseguia se livrar da imagem de Milo drogado nos braços de Saga.

- Imagina, Kamus. Eu já aceito qualquer coisa. Eu moro com o Aioria! – lá estava Milo tentando fazer piada com aquilo.

- Milo – Kamus pegou o rosto de Milo com as duas mãos e aproximou seu próprio rosto, pegando-o de surpresa – VOCÊ FOI DROGADO!

Milo olhou para Kamus com cara de quem não havia entendido. Também, como entender algo? Seu coração falhou uma batida. Era como se ele tivesse levado um choque de sabe-se lá quantos volts. E repentinamente alguns _flashes_ começaram a pipocar em sua cabeça. A _boite_, a música, a fumaça, muitas, muitas pessoas. Uma sensação boa de estar nos braços de alguém! Mas tudo vinha rápido demais. Milo fechou os olhos, tentando focalizar aquelas lembranças. Mas a voz de Kamus o chamou de volta para a realidade.

- MILO, VOCÊ ME OUVIU? VOCÊ FOI DROGADO! - sim, agora ele ouvira.

- Kamus, não é possível! Quem faria isso comigo? E para que? – Milo falou após um momento, balançando a cabeça.

- Os amigos do tal do cara que mora com você! Para ele ficar com você – Milo podia ser tão cabeçudo, pensou Kamus.

- Fala sério, Kamus!

Milo se soltou das mãos de Kamus. Ele estava transtornado. Não sabia se pelo fato de Kamus o olhar daquela forma, de tê-lo tocado, daquela meia lembrança que não vinha ou do rumo da conversa. Era isso... ele não estava gostando do rumo daquela conversa. Kamus falara de Saga como se ele fosse um ser desprezível. Era verdade que Saga viera para cima enquanto ele estava dormindo, mas Saga o ajudara, cuidara dele, pedira desculpas e até se declarara. Milo ficara extremamente agradecido. E Milo nunca, nunca mesmo, seria ingrato. Milo não deixaria aquele francês falar mal de Saga.

- Você sabe que é verdade, Milo!

- Não, não é, Kamus. E como você saberia disso?

- Porque eu vi, oras.

- E você não fez nada? Só para poder me contar depois? – o tom de voz de Milo estava baixo, mas ameaçador.

- Milo, não distorce as coisas. Eu não sou o vilão aqui.

- Ah, sim! O vilão é o Saga, certo?

Pronto! Foi aí que Kamus perdeu a paciência! Ele ficara desesperado quando Milo desmaiara. Ele ficara desnorteado com a falta de notícias. Ele ficara revoltado quando teve a certeza de que Saga agarrara Milo na _boite_. Ele passara duas noites praticamente sem dormir pensando em Milo. Saga não o deixara falar com Milo uma só vez. Ele, contra tudo o que acreditava, havia usado de artifícios para conseguir se encontrar com Milo. E agora isso? Ele simplesmente não ia tolerar que Milo defendesse Saga.

- Sim, o vilão é o Saga, aquele cafajeste, mentiroso, sem-vergonha, _éstupide, couchon__20_

- Eu não gosto que ofendam meus amigos. Ainda mais um que me ajudou tanto quanto o Saga! Foi ele quem ficou comigo até a febre baixar. Foi ele quem me deu remédio. Foi ele quem me deu água quando eu estava com sede, Kamus.

Ciúmes! O sentimento explodiu no peito de Kamus. Então Milo o defendia? Defendia aquele sem vergonha, sem caráter! Kamus, de bom grado, teria cuidado de Milo, se tivesse tido a oportunidade! Mas Saga não deixara, deixara? Saga devia ter conseguido o que queria. Ele devia ter conseguido ficar com o Milo. E MILO DEVIA TER GOSTADO! Kamus passou a ver tudo vermelho. Sim, ele era controlado! Mas quando perdia o controle, era bom ninguém passar na sua frente!

- _Bien_, Milo. Ninguém pode ofender seus amigos. _Mais_ _je pense que__21_ tudo bem se teus amigos te ofenderem, _n´est pas__22_?

- Como?

- Ora, se os teus amigos te drogarem, agarrarem, humilharem, machucarem, usarem, mas depois te ajudarem, tudo bem, certo?

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Que você _non_ tem um pingo de amor próprio, Milo. Que eu pensei que você valia alguma coisa, mas você _non_ se dá valor! Você e o Saga se merecem! Vocês não valem nada. Nem o chão em que pisam.

- Agora você está me ofendendo!

- Sim, estou. Mas _non_ tem problema, _n´est pás? _Desde que eu cuide de você depois, imagino que você vai me perdoar.

- Não, não vou, Kamus. Eu espero nunca mais ter que olhar para a sua cara.

- _Parbleu_! O que te impede? Vai correndo para aquele viado, porque ele te quer. Vocês dois são farinha do mesmo saco. Sem amor-próprio, sem honra, sem princípios, sem ...

Kamus realmente não esperou o soco que levou. Quando ele se levantou, estava sozinho com Napoleão. Mas quem seria melhor companhia? Os dois foram derrotados, afinal!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Milo entrava e saía das salas sem nenhuma idéia de para onde estava indo. Qual era a de Kamus, afinal? Que ele soubesse, eles nunca tinham chegado a ser nem mesmo amigos próximos. Sim, Milo o admirava e gostava de sua companhia, mas nada além disso, certo? Mas o certo é que as ofensas de Kamus o haviam machucado. Muito.

Kamus parecia tão sério e esforçado. Tão controlado. O que fora aquilo? E novamente ele teve aquela sensação de que estava se esquecendo de alguma coisa importante relacionada a Kamus ... Mas não conseguia se lembrar. E nada daria a Kamus o direito de ofendê-lo daquela maneira. Milo sentia que desde que chegara a Londres sua vida virara de ponta cabeça. Ele desmaiara na _boite_, fora agarrado por Saga, fora ofendido por Kamus, não tinha mais certeza de sua sexualidade... O que mais faltava acontecer?

E, sem pensar, esbarrou com alguém que estava na sala da Família Real, olhando para Lady Di. Shina! E estava chorando!

- Shina, calma! Ela morreu, mas não precisa chorar desse jeito!

- Milo? _Scusa__23_, é que...

- É que você parece estar precisando de um café. E eu também. Vamos tentar achar a saída daqui.

- Milo, eu preciso te pedir desculpas!

- Pelo que, Shina?

- É que eu roubei seu casaco e você ficou doente e eu me acho responsável. Eu só atrapalho _tutti el mondo__24_.

- Ô, ô, Shina. O que é isso? Você acha mesmo que uma gripe boba ia me atrapalhar? Fala para mim o que está acontecendo?

- Nada! É que eu sinto que desde que eu cheguei em Londres _mia vita_ virou de ponta cabeça, Milo.

- Shina! Acredita! Eu te entendo! Vamos embora conversar.

- Milo, _scusa_, mas eu não tenho a mínima condição de me enfiar num _pub_ lotado. Eu vou chorar e te fazer passar vergonha...

- Vamos para a minha casa, então. Você parece precisar de um amigo e eu definitivamente preciso de uma amiga. Tá dentro?

- _Si_, _grazzie_.

E os dois finalmente encontraram a saída do museu e se foram.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Demorou, mas Mú finalmente o avistou. Na sala de Peter Pan. Shaka olhava para os meninos voando pela janela como se ele também quisesse ir embora. Como se ele fosse um menino perdido. Aquilo apertou o coração de Mu.

- Shaka?

Shaka o olhou sem falar nada. Mas aquele olhar doeu até o fundo da alma de Mú.

- Shaka, desculpa! Eu fiquei nervoso e falei besteira. A verdade é que eu me apaixonei por você!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Oi pessoal:_

_Aqui é a Virgo-chan novamente! Ah, esse francês! Ele é tão complicado e ciumento... E o Milo é TÃO cabeçudo! Acho que vai demorar um pouco para os dois se entenderem. Isso, é claro, se o Saga deixar. Mas o Shaka e o Mú, quem sabe? Não consigo pensar em casal mais lindo do que esses dois._

_Agradeço às reviews da Gemini Kaoru (você devia torcer mais pelo Saga!), da Musha ( desculpe cortar nessa parte...), da Gigi (nova fã do Shaka) e da Elena (obrigada pelos elogios). _

_Agradeço também a todas que lêem esta fic._

_Beijos da _

_Virgo-chan_

_Jun/06_

1 Não é?

2 Toque (expressão utilizada em esgrima).

3 Não, não, meu amigo.

4 A maneira normal!

5 Como vai o Milo?

6 Como?

7 Você é muito insuportável.

8 Shaka! Sou eu!

9 É o Kamus.

10 maldito

11 Eu sou francês

12 A noite

13 entende

14 garoto

15 Singela homenagem a uma das primeiras e mais fofas fics que eu li: O Astro do Rock, de Bélier.

16 Assassinos seriais, como Jack, o estripador

17 Milo, eu quero falar com você.

18 Que bom

19 Sim, Milo é verdade!

20 Estúpido, porco

21 Mas penso que

22 Não é?

23 desculpa

24 Todo mundo


	7. Sedução

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo 13 – Sedução

- Opa, opa, opa, gatinho. Manifestar sua simpatia pelos crimes do Jack não é legal, não! – quem, além de Afrodite, chamaria Aioria de gatinho?

- Sai fora!

- Não saio, não. Conta tudo para a Flor aqui. E não me esconda NADA! Por que é que você está armando crimes com nosso amigo, aí? – verdade que Afrodite andava chateado, mas nada, nada mesmo, podia afastá-lo de seu interesse maior: SE METER NA VIDA ALHEIA!

- Nada, não, Flor. Vai cuidar da sua vida que eu cuido da minha.

Aioria parecia tão desolado que Afrodite resolveu continuar andando. Ele não precisava de ninguém mais chateado do que ele mesmo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sim, era definitivo. Shaka era um idiota. Um idiota rematado e completo, e além de qualquer tipo de ajuda. Ele conseguira, mais uma vez, fazer com que a pessoa que ele gostava o odiasse. Ele queria, queria mesmo, se livrar daquele jeito frio, daquele ar arrogante. Ele queria, ao menos uma vez, deixar de passar aquela impressão de que ele se julgava melhor do que os outros.

Mas a verdade é que em vários aspectos Shaka era melhor do que os outros! Ele estudava mais, sabia mais, se esforçava mais, era mais competente, cuidava de tudo nos mínimos detalhes, nunca se esquecia de nada, administrava as mais diferentes situações com igual (e altíssimo!) grau de acerto... Quem mais faria isso? Mas, o mais importante... Para que fazer tudo isso? Qual a vantagem? Ele estava cansado. Cansado de tudo. Cansado dele mesmo. Ele queria descansar. Queria rir. Queria se divertir. Queria ser igual aos outros. Igual a todos os que não eram tão competentes, ou estudiosos, ou esforçados. Ele só queria ser feliz! E deixar de afastar aqueles de quem ele mais gostava.

E, enquanto pensava em tudo isso, Mú apareceu na sua frente. Seu Mú, com aquele lindo cabelo lilás, aqueles maravilhosos olhos verdes, aquele ar delicado, mas ao mesmo tempo tão forte. Tão mais forte do que ele!

Shaka olhava para Mú, via sua boca se mexer, até escutava as palavras... Mas a FRASE não fazia sentido. As palavras não se juntavam. Mas assim era sua vida, não era? Ele conseguia fazer milhões de coisas, várias delas bem feitas, mas ele não conseguia juntar tudo para simplesmente viver! Ele estava sempre preocupado com os detalhes, sempre preocupado em não errar, sempre preocupado em ser o melhor, mas nunca se preocupava com o todo.

Ele, então, olhou para Mú, e tentou, tentou mesmo, ouvir a frase e deixar de se importar tanto com as palavras... _Eu... me... apaixonei... por ... você! _

Seria possível?

000000000000000000000000000000

Mú estava perdendo a paciência. O que é que Shaka tinha afinal? Ele continuava a olhá-lo com aquele ar aparvalhado, sem esboçar a mínima reação. Mas Mú não iria deixar nada ficar em seu caminho desta vez. Nem mesmo o ar aparvalhado de Shaka.

E, sem pensar melhor, Mú fez o que queria ter feito há muito tempo. Puxou Shaka para si e lhe deu um abraço desesperado. Ao sentir os longos cabelos de Shaka caírem por sobre suas mãos, Mú se extasiou. Shaka era tão lindo. Possivelmente o ser mais bonito que ele já vira. Seus cabelos, seus olhos, seu rosto, seu corpo. Tudo perfeitamente maravilhoso. Mú se acomodou melhor naquele abraço. E sentiu que Shaka fazia o mesmo. Claro que sem o mesmo ímpeto, com movimentos mais retraídos e menos à vontade, mas assim era Shaka. E ele teria que aceitá-lo assim.

- Mú, nós estamos em um museu público. Você sabe, não sabe? – quando foi que a voz de Shaka ganhara aquele tom quente e feliz?

- Shaka, eu sei onde estamos e não me importo. Só me importa você. Eu nunca mais quero discutir com você! E não estou nem aí com o público! – Mú ouviu Shaka rir (Shaka rir?).

- Eu sei, mas é melhor não darmos escândalo em público, meu anjo. – anjo? Mú se encantou com o som da palavra.

- Quero esclarecer que não estou nem aí para o escândalo, mas se você quiser ir para um lugar menos público, eu sou a favor. – Mú não deixara de abraçar Shaka nem por um momento. Aliás, suas mãos procuravam coisas mais interessantes para tocar.

- Então vamos! Eu morreria de vergonha se fôssemos expulsos do museu!

- Shaka, meu anjo. Eu ainda vou te fazer passar MUITA vergonha! – E as mãos de Mú finalmente acharam algo interessante.

- Mú, pára.

- Não. Só paro quando te vir sair desse museu para me levar para um lugar mais privado. Até lá... MUITA vergonha. – Shaka riu (sim, novamente!), enquanto puxava Mú pelas mãos para a saída do museu que Shaka, é óbvio, sabia exatamente onde se localizava, já que ele havia memorizado o caminho.

Mú não cabia em si de feliz. Fora tão fácil. Shaka, porém, estava ainda mais feliz. Por cerca de 1 minuto e 29 segundos ele não se importara com nada mais além da sensação inebriante de estar nos braços de Mú.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marin e Aldebaran, que estiveram na sala de Peter Pan assistindo ao desenlace do complicado desfecho, resolveram que tinham que achar o que fazer fora de casa por um bom tempo.

E seguiram em frente, sem serem notados pelo feliz casal.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shina falava pelos cotovelos aos borbotões. Sim, o acúmulo de expressões idiomáticas serve somente para dar uma idéia do quanto ela estava falando. Ela emendava um assunto no outro, chorava no meio, gesticulava como uma louca, tudo de uma vez só. E isso durante todo o longo trajeto até a casa do Milo.

Mas a verdade é que a história de Shaka e Mú mexera muito com ela. E também a história com Milo. Era, de fato, estranho que ela escolhesse justamente Milo para desabafar, já que ele era, inadvertidamente, parte daquela história. Mas Milo a ouvia com paciência, falando (muito pouco!) de vez em quando, mas sempre a incentivando a continuar.

- Milo, _scuza__1_! Eu sei que estou sendo chata!

- Não está, não, Shina. Chato fui eu de não te dar atenção antes. Me desculpa!

- Ah, Milo! Imagina! Você sempre foi um fofo! _Un vero amico__2_! _Io_ é que ando pisando nos meus amigos. E apesar desse meu jeito eu nunca quis atrapalhar _nessuno__3_. Eu gosto tanto do Mú! O que foi que eu fiz?

- Shina, não fica assim!

- Sabe, eu sempre fiquei com vários caras, mas para mim amigo sempre foi _sacro__4_! Parece que desde que eu vim para cá eu enlouqueci! Eu estou vendo a Marin com dificuldades para ficar com o Aioria e nem estou fazendo nada...

- Como?

- Ah, vai, Milo. Até você já notou que ela gosta do Aioria.

- Mas você também já notou que o Aioria gosta dela, certo?

- Pois é, e a gente nem para ajudar os _due_.

- Então tá resolvido. A gente vai ajudar os dois. Mas agora me conta de você, Shina.

- Acho que erro muito em ficar com todo o cara que fica meio a fim de mim. Eu devia escolher melhor. Sei lá, me preservar mais.

- ...

- Tipo você! Eu nunca devia ter ficado com você!

- Pôxa, agora ofendeu, hein, Shina?

- Não é isso, Mi. Te acho uma gracinha, mas não é para mim. Você tá mais para amigo.

- Ok, vou esquecer a ofensa.

- Sério, eu devia esperar um pouco para me apaixonar, mas bate aquela insegurança de nunca acontecer e eu vou ficando, ficando com um monte de gente e afasto a possibilidade de me apaixonar...

- Shina, como amigo eu posso te dizer que você é linda. Mas, o mais importante é que você é divertida e boa gente. É evidente que você vai achar alguém que goste de você.

- _Grazzie_, Milo. É bom saber que você me entende.

E Shina chorou novamente sendo abraçada por Milo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sim, Milo entendia Shina. Entendia perfeitamente. Também ele passara a vida ficando com várias garotas sem gostar de nenhuma, só para passar o tempo. Foram tantas e tantas vezes, eram tantos e tantos rostos que ele duvidava que se lembrasse de todos. E para que? Aquilo não o satisfazia mais. Ele queria encontrar alguém que fosse importante para ele. E alguém que o considerasse importante e não um troféu. Mas ele duvidava que alguém que gostasse dele e de quem ele gostasse de volta pudesse aparecer em sua vida. E o pior... se aparecesse, será que ele reconheceria o sentimento?

E a voz de Kamus interrompeu seus pensamentos... _Eu fiquei meio assustado com você desmaiando daquele jeito..._ Sim, parecia que Kamus se importava com ele. Se não fosse assim, ele acreditava que Kamus nem mesmo se daria ao trabalho de brigar com ele. Por que, então, o agredira tanto? Aquilo o incomodava muito! A opinião de Kamus era importante para ele. E aquela sensação estranha de que ele se esquecera de algo importante relacionado a Kamus não passava.

Para piorar tudo, a situação com Saga. Saga o agarrara e ele não reagira. Sim, gratidão explicava em parte sua conduta, mas absolutamente não explicava tudo. Ademais, se ele quisesse ser honesto consigo mesmo, ele admitiria que sentira algo quando Saga o beijara. Desejo? Curiosidade? Qual seria o nome daquele sentimento? Não, Milo não se importava com o fato de ser ou não ser _gay_. Ele tinha a mente aberta demais para se importar com isso. Mas o que realmente lhe incomodava era sua conduta vergonhosa. E as palavras de Kamus vieram novamente... _Eu pensei que você valia alguma coisa, mas você non se dá valor!_ Teria Kamus razão, afinal?

E entre conversas e pensamentos tristes eles finalmente acabaram chegando ao prédio de Milo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Afrodite chegou finalmente à sala de Napoleão. Ele tinha muita simpatia por Napoleão. Além disso, a história da Suécia encontrava-se curiosamente ligada a Napoleão.

Napoleão nomeara um de seus mais famosos generais, Bernardotte, para governar a Suécia pelo império napoleônico. E a esposa de Bernardotte era ninguém menos do que Desirée, o amor de Napoleão.

Com sinceridade, Afrodite duvidava que a tal da Desirée tivesse sido o amor de Napoleão, já que ele lera todas as cartas que Napoleão escrevera a Josephine, sua primeira esposa... Que cartas eram aquelas! E que homem fora Napoleão! Poderoso, inteligente e, acima de tudo, romântico. O moço devia ter sido poeta e não imperador! Mas, enfim, cada um com suas manias. Se ele gostava de comandar exércitos, fazer o que? Mas o fato inquestionável (na opinião de Afrodite, é claro!) é que Napoleão nascera para escrever cartas de amor.

Chegando à sala vazia, Afrodite se deu conta de que Kamus estava sentado no chão, encostado em uma parede, com o rosto escondido entre as mãos. Enfim, numa posição passiva tão contrária ao próprio Kamus que Afrodite deixou escapar um grito de surpresa, que pareceu despertar Kamus do seu estado catatônico.

- _Quoi__5_? – Afrodite sentiu uma fisgada de remorso ao notar que assustara Kamus.

- Kamus, você está passando mal?

_- Fleur_? Como você chegou aqui? – a voz de Kamus se encontrava estranha, fraca.

- Kamus, posso te ajudar?

- _Non, non, merci_! Já estava de saída – o ar perdido de Kamus deixou Afrodite com o coração cortado.

- Kamus, nessas horas, eu sempre tomo um café. Expresso. Forte. Quente. Vamos! E nem adianta discutir.

Kamus se deixou levar pela energia sempre presente de Afrodite. Ele precisava que alguém lhe desse alguma direção, já que ele nunca se sentira tão perdido.

Por que ele agredira Milo daquela maneira? Esse definitivamente não era o melhor jeito de demonstrar seu interesse. Mas a verdade era que Milo tinha o poder de tirá-lo do sério. A mera possibilidade de pensar em Milo nos braços de outro o corroía por dentro. O fato de Milo ter defendido Saga o fizera agredí-lo. E agora, que ele já tinha posto tudo a perder, nada mais lhe restava. Malditas emoções. Elas realmente só serviam para tumultuar a vida!

Seu rosto doía onde o soco de Milo acertara, mas nada parecido com seu peito. Ele duvidava que um dia ele fosse voltar a sentir qualquer coisa. Era como se seu peito tivesse sido tomado de forma abrupta por uma geleira. Nada, nada mais nasceria ali. Jamais.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aioria vira Milo e Shina saindo e, mais uma vez, se perguntou por que não tinha a facilidade de Milo para tratar com as mulheres. Milo chegava, falava e levava. Fazia parecer TÃO fácil...

Mas para Aioria as mulheres eram seres misteriosos, estranhos, atraentes e perigosos. Aioria não conseguia entender aqueles seres fascinantes. Ele tentara várias e várias vezes, mas falhara miseravelmente! Elas tinham prazer em perguntar coisas, mas nunca queriam saber a resposta verdadeira! Por que elas perguntavam se estavam gordas, mas se você falasse um básico "_pára de comer doces, então_", terremotos assolavam a Terra? Elas conseguiam brigar sobre coisas faladas há mais de 2 meses, das quais ele nem mesmo conseguia se lembrar. Irracionais sádicas. Era isso que elas eram!

Todas as vezes que Aioria contava suas brigas para Milo ele ria como se tomado por um espírito maligno e dizia como ele deveria ter agido. Fácil! Depois do terremoto era fácil falar como ele deveria ter feito!

Mas ele ia mudar! Ele não iria se incomodar se alguém chorasse, sorrisse ou brigasse. Ele não iria mais se envolver com aqueles seres estranhos. Ele seria como Milo, cujo coração jamais se comprometia. E decidido, virou-se para ir para outra sala, dando de cara com Aldebaran e ... Marin!

Aioria congelou com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, olhando para Marin com um ar de expectativa digno de um cachorro que encontra o dono depois de um longo e tenebroso inverno!

Bom, Aioria tomou outra decisão. A partir de _amanhã_ ele deixaria de se incomodar com as mulheres. Hoje ele aceitaria o convite de Aldebaran e Marin para visitar o museu Sherlock Holmes, na Baker Street.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shina e Milo entraram em casa e deram de cara com Saga, Shura e MdM. Depois da discussão durante o almoço, Saga resolveu chamar os dois para darem uma olhada no seu jogo. Afinal, ele fizera o Cavaleiro de Escorpião e o Cavaleiro de Leão, depois de tantos meses sem nada fazer. Claro que ele tivera que ouvir as brincadeiras cáusticas de Shura sobre a semelhança do Cavaleiro de Escorpião com _um certo alguém_. Já MdM fez comentários mais agressivos sobre o Cavaleiro de Leão. (Não seria melhor colocar uma lagartixa?).

Foi neste momento que Saga teve uma brilhante idéia! Shura e MdM também seriam colocados em seu jogo, mas ele daria um jeito de se vingar nos personagens como gostaria de se vingar dos originais devido aos comentários irritantes dos dois.

Foi quando Milo e Shina chegaram. Saga estreitou os olhos ao ver a bela italiana com SEU Milo. Mas, observando melhor, ele notou que aparentemente não havia nenhum interesse entre os dois. Porém, ao ver MdM estático, ele notou finalmente que havia algum interesse no ar, sem dúvida. Shura, é claro, não deixava barato e começou a elogiar a bela italiana, que estranhamente não mostrava a mínima receptividade:

- Bom, Milo, agora entendo o porquê de _usted_ ter deixado a Grécia para vir estudar aqui. – e Shura olhava para Shina descaradamente.

- Pois é, Shura! Na Grécia só temos mesmo estátuas! – será que a Shina vai surtar, perguntou-se Milo.

- Só não dá para entender por que o MdM deixou a Itália!

- ... – significativo silêncio de MdM.

- ... – silêncio sem paciência de Shina

- ... – Saga nada fazia para tentar arrumar a situação, já que não gostara de ver Milo com Shina.

- Certo, Shura, chega disso! – era Milo, o único que ainda tentava fazer alguma coisa.

- MdM, _usted_ é mesmo burro, se eu tivesse uma conterrânea perdida na Inglaterra, eu com certeza iria mostrar-lhe Londres! E você fica aí sem falar nada!

- _Porca putana_! Cala a boca! – Shina disse

- _Porca miséria_! Cala a boca! – MdM disse ao mesmo tempo que Shina.

Shina e MdM se olharam e começaram a rir. A partir daí os dois continuaram a falar em italiano, gesticulando como loucos e se esquecendo do resto do pessoal que estava em casa. Shura, Milo e Saga, então, desistiram dos dois e começaram a conversar.

- Ô, Shura! Precisava babar na Shina daquele jeito? – Milo até que gostava de Shura, mas naquele dia ele estava extraordinariamente inconveniente.

- Arre, Milo! É que o MdM está meio a fim dela desde o dia da _boite_, mas bem ao jeito dele ele não faz nada e fica emburrado num canto – oras, e não é que na verdade o Shura quis dar uma mão para o MdM?

- Shura eu não tinha notado nada!

- Sabe o que é, Saga? Ultimamente _usted_ só nota o que te interessa!

Eu bem que mereci ouvir isso, pensou Saga. Já Milo ficou desconfortável. Seria possível que os dois soubessem do interesse de Saga?

- Mas o que te deu para trazer ela aqui, Milo? Vocês não iam almoçar todos juntos? – Saga estava curioso para saber como tinha sido o encontro com Kamus e por que Milo voltara com Shina.

- É que ela estava meio chateada, eu também, e a gente resolveu conversar. Ma agora acho que ela está feliz falando na língua dela.

E realmente eles só ouviam animadas palavras em italiano... Milo entendia muito pouco ou quase nadamas, enfim, os dois pareciam bem felizes conversando. E Milo nunca vira MdM tão animado. Afinal, normalmente ele ficava reclamando num canto ou brigando com o Aioria. E Shina parecia mais contente do que parecera durante todo o caminho do museu até o apartamento (o que, convenhamos, não era nada difícil!).

Depois de um tempo Shura se despediu, falando que tinha assuntos inacabados para resolver com uma certa loira, no que foi quase que imediatamente seguido por Shina e MdM. Milo apenas a puxou de lado um pouco:

- Shina, odeio me meter na sua vida, mas não era você quem estava falando sobre não se envolver com alguém sem conhecer melhor?

- Si, Milo, é _vero__6_! Mas desestressa por que o MdM só vai me acompanhar até a estação de metrô.

- Tem certeza que está tudo bem?

- _Si_, _va_ _bene__7_. É que ele me disse que adorava tomar Lemoncello a Pizza del Popolo em Roma, nas tardes de domingo. Acho que eu não tinha me dado conta do quanto eu estava com saudades de casa! Só isso, Milo. – algo se apertou no coração de Milo. Ele também estava com saudades de casa.

- OK, então.

- _Grazzie_ por se preocupar, Mi. Mas eu vou mudar. Fica tranqüilo!

- Se cuida, Shina. Gosto muito de você!

- Eu também, Milo! Gosto muito de você! – e, para desgosto de Saga e de MdM, Shina deu um estrondoso beijo no rosto de Milo e saiu com MdM.

Milo, então, se deu conta de que estava sozinho em casa com Saga. E, desconfortável, saiu para o terraço para pensar um pouco sobre sua vida e as saudades que sentia da Grécia.

Saga até tentou dar um tempo. Ele ficou no seu computador mais um pouco, mas não se agüentando, saiu para o terraço atrás de Milo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Milo estava de costas, olhando para a cidade com as mãos apoiadas na amurada e não percebeu a aproximação de Saga.

A simples visão de Milo no terraço mexeu com Saga. A jaqueta de couro preto combinava especialmente com Milo. Másculo, despojado, dono de uma beleza singular. A calça velha parecia ter se acostumado com o contorno do corpo de Milo, marcando somente o que merecia maior atenção. Os cachos azulados caíam pelas costas de Milo de forma desarranjada. Ah! Que vontade de enfiar suas mãos naqueles cachos, senti-los, cheirá-los. Saga não se lembrava de já ter desejado alguém, homem ou mulher, daquela forma. Milo parecia ter sido feito para ser desejado. E parecia nem mesmo ter consciência disso.

- Milo? Tudo bem com você? – sua voz soou rouca pelo desejo reprimido. Ele precisaria se controlar muito para não agarrar Milo e beijá-lo à força.

Milo se assustou com a voz de Saga, estranhamente rouca, e se virou. Ele estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que se esquecera que não estava sozinho em casa. Um leve estremecimento passou por sua espinha. E a voz de Kamus ecoou na sua mente. _ Ora, se os teus amigos te drogarem, agarrarem, humilharem, machucarem, usarem, mas depois te ajudarem, tudo bem, certo?_ Será que Kamus tinha mesmo razão? Será que Saga o drogara? A verdade é que Saga o beijara e agarrara enquanto ele estava dormindo e com febre, sem se importar com o que ele queria. Saga o desrespeitara totalmente. Não seria possível que o tivesse drogado também? Kamus teria razão? E ele brigara com Kamus, sem nem mesmo analisar a possibilidade dele ter razão. O remorso tomou seu peito. Ele sempre fora impulsivo, falando antes mesmo de pensar sobre os assuntos. Que maldição!

- Saga, um amigo meu chamado Kamus me disse que eu fui drogado. Que você e seus amigos me drogaram. Foi isso o que me aconteceu, Saga?

Maldito, maldito Kamus! Agora ele queria envenenar Milo contra si. Ele queria que Milo desconfiasse dele. Ah, se ele não tivesse atacado Milo! Se ele tivesse respeitado o fato de que ele não podia reagir. Por que ele se deixara levar pelo desejo? Ora, a resposta veio logo: porque ele tinha uma natureza sensual! Mas agora era tarde demais. Ele iria dar um jeito de inverter aquela situação. Kamus não iria ganhar. Milo seria dele, só dele. Ele teria que fazer Milo acreditar nele! E para tanto ele não podia admitir que Milo fora drogado. Os olhos de Saga brilharam. Um brilho vermelho, que refletia a luz de um anúncio em cima de outro prédio!

- Milo, você acreditou neste tal de Kamus?

A voz de Saga soara rouca, baixa e envolvente. Enquanto falava, Saga chegava mais e mais perto, como se fosse um felino apreciando sua presa antes de saboreá-la. Milo estremeceu. Ele precisava sair dali. A dificuldade era que seus pés pareciam ter grudado no chão. Agora era tarde demais... ele já não conseguia deixar de olhar para aquele brilho vermelho refletido nos olhos de Saga e se sentia como uma presa com os movimentos restritos, em antecipação pelo ataque que logo viria. Milo balançou a cabeça, tentando se livrar daquela sensação de impotência.

- Eu não sei, Saga! Eu saí completamente de sintonia. Eu não sei o que me aconteceu. Mas eu sei que você me agarrou contra a minha vontade.

- Milo, eu não sei como te pedir desculpas. Se eu não tivesse me deixado levar, talvez hoje você acreditasse em mim e não nesse tal desse Kamus. Milo, deixa eu te esclarecer uma coisa!

Saga agora estava imóvel bem próximo de Milo, muito embora continuasse a olhá-lo com um ar claramente predatório. Saga, então, pegou a mão direita de Milo e a virou para cima. Começou a acariciar o pulso de Milo com seu dedo polegar, num carinho estranho e possessivo, sem nunca deixar de olhar diretamente nos olhos azuis de Milo.

Milo, por seu lado, encontrava-se magnetizado por Saga. Seus olhos escuros, seu cabelo sedoso, sua voz rouca, o carinho em seu pulso. Por quê? Por que ele se sentia assim na presença de Saga? É verdade que Saga cuidara dele, mas Saga não era uma pessoa confiável. Era? Pensa, Milo! Pensa! Mas, contra sua vontade, seu sangue começou a correr mais rápido nas suas veias e seu pulso acelerou.

- Milo, eu sei que é tarde, mas preciso te dizer que para mim não faria o mínimo sentido ter tua mão, se eu não pudesse sentir o seu pulso se acelerar pelo meu toque.

Milo estremeceu novamente. Seu coração falhou uma batida! Era como se Saga tivesse algum poder secreto, algo capaz de fazer tudo o mais parar de se movimentar. E Saga, sem soltar sua mão, começou, com a outra mão, a acariciar seu pescoço levemente. E, involuntariamente, a sua pele se arrepiou.

- Milo, sentir sua pele não teria valor, se eu não soubesse que ela gosta e quer meu toque.

Milo fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Maldição! O que ele estava pensando? Ele precisava se entregar daquele jeito? Como uma adolescente com hormônios enlouquecidos? O que estava acontecendo com ele? Seria ele _gay_, afinal? Bom, isso agora parecia fora de questão! Milo apertou os olhos para tentar controlar melhor a sua respiração que começava a ficar pesada. Ele precisava se controlar. Saga estava com as mãos em seu pulso e em seu pescoço. Ele não podia se denunciar daquele jeito.

- Milo, eu sei que sua respiração está pesada porque você, mais do que tudo, quer que eu te beije. Se você estivesse drogado eu não teria essa certeza, teria?

Vergonha! Era isso. Ele realmente não tinha vergonha na cara. Ele estava totalmente à mercê de Saga. Se Saga quisesse, ele podia tê-lo lá mesmo, já que no estado em que ele se encontrava, não seria possível opor a mínima resistência. Por isso ele não reagira quando Saga o atacara. Porque no fundo ele queria que Saga o atacasse. Ele queria que Saga o beijasse. _Você non tem um pingo de amor próprio, Milo. _Não, Kamus. Eu não sou assim... Não!... Você está errado, Kamus!

- Milo, se eu te drogasse, eu poderia até ter o seu corpo. Mas não é isso que eu realmente quero. – Milo abriu os olhos incrédulos, somente para se deparar com a expressão de puro desejo de Saga – Eu quero você, Milo! Eu quero seu corpo, sua vontade, seu desejo, seu coração. Eu quero tudo, Milo. Uma parte só não me interessa!

Milo expirou profundamente. Seus pulmões ficaram repentinamente vazios. A cadência da respiração de Saga acariciava seu rosto. O calor de Saga passava lentamente para seu corpo. Ainda por uma última vez ele ouviu a voz de Kamus. _Milo, você foi drogado!_ Ainda uma vez ele viu os olhos de Kamus, azuis, íntegros, preocupados com ele! Ele sentiu, ainda uma vez, o amargor da descofiança que sentia por Saga. Mas tudo foi substituído pelo rosto de Saga que se aproximava. Os olhos de Saga, com aquele brilho vermelho tão atraente. O hálito doce de Saga que se aproximava de sua boca... O felino finalmente pegara sua presa... E Milo se viu novamente arrastado para aquele mundo paralelo que ele somente podia adentrar se estivesse com Saga.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Oi pessoal! Aqui é a Virgo-chan (sim, eu de novo!). Desculpem se eu demorei um pouquinho mais para postar. Eu juro que tento postar uma vez por semana. Se eu não faço isso eu me sinto meio culpada (tipo Shaka, sabe?). Mas esse final de semestre está realmente complicado._

_Bom, mas queria comemorar que minha fic recebeu 30 reviews! Obrigada! Obrigada especialmente à Gemini Kaoru (que apesar de revoltada com o caráter vilanesco do Saga, resolveu me escrever), à Musha (espero que você tenha gostado do nosso casal), à Dark Ookami (que está lendo lá longe, no Japão) e à Fro (que comentou uma fic pela 1ª. vez!)._

_Agradeço também a todas aquelas que ainda não se sentiram à vontade para me deixar uma review, mas que acompanham a fic._

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Jun/06_

1 desculpa

2 Um verdadeiro amigo

3 ninguém

4 sagrado

5 O que?

6 verdade

7 Sim, tudo bem


	8. Pela manhã

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Atenção: Verifique a classificação da fic, antes de ler este capítulo.

Capítulo 14 – Pela manhã

Mú acordou antes do despertador tocar, como era normal no seu caso. Um hábito que tinha desde Dharamsala1. Mas naquela manhã ele não podia estar mais feliz. Parece que finalmente ele e Shaka haviam se acertado. E a verdade era que após vencidas as muitas, várias, inúmeras barreiras para chegar a Shaka, ele era uma pessoa encantadora. Sim, Mú admitia que ele era arrogante, antipático e altivo, por vezes, mas mesmo assim Mú o amava.

Eles haviam passado a tarde anterior apenas conversando e se beijando ocasionalmente. Ele precisava conhecer mais Shaka. Ele sentia que se ele não desse tempo para o verdadeiro Shaka se manifestar, ele o perderia novamente por conta de qualquer tipo de complicação que estivesse dentro daquela cabeça loira e linda, mas tão diferente da sua!

Mú sabia que um relacionamento com Shaka teria dificuldades e barreiras. Num primeiro momento, quem os visse juntos jamais poderia acreditar que eles eram tão diferentes. Mas, eles eram fundamentalmente diferentes. Diferentes na forma de ver a vida. Diferentes na forma de encarar os problemas. Diferentes na forma de se entregar a um relacionamento.

Shaka era analítico e cauteloso. Mú era intuitivo e explosivo. Shaka era perfeccionista, ao passo que Mú era impetuoso. Shaka tomava muito cuidado para controlar seus sentimentos, mas Mú tinha urgência em demonstrá-los.

Enfim, Mú acreditava que se eles conseguissem vencer as dificuldades iniciais, um teria muito a ensinar ao outro. Quem sabe a união dos dois poderia resultar em um Mú mais cauteloso e em um Shaka menos desconfiado.

E, no meio daquela conversa, Shina chegou em casa. Ela entrou em silêncio, tão ao contrário dela mesma. Era como se ela tivesse medo de atrapalhar Mú mais uma vez. Mú já ia se levantar para falar com ela, mas Shaka foi mais rápido:

- Shina? Que bom que você chegou! Onde você estava?

- Ah! Oi, Shaka. Eu estava na casa do Milo – do Milo, pensou Shaka. Ele precisava se lembrar de conversar com Kamus, então.

- Eu estava preocupado com você! Eu acho que te devo desculpas pelo modo como o Mú te tratou! A culpa é minha. Eu havia ficado com ciúmes de vocês dois na _boite_.

Mú sentiu um orgulho surdo de Shaka. Ele era uma pessoa justa. Uma pessoa que se importava com os outros. E havia se preocupado com Shina, sua amiga. Oras, Mú tinha certeza que Shina iria esquecer rápido. Ela era tão ou mais explosiva do que ele. Mas o fato de Shaka haver se importado com ela e de ter tomado para si a responsabilidade por se desculpar era realmente especial. Shaka era desse tipo de pessoa que tratava os demais com extrema delicadeza, como se as pessoas merecessem ser tratadas como vasos de cristal.

Shina, que não esperava aquele pedido de desculpas, ficou parada, olhando para Shaka com os olhos marejados. Mú resolveu, então, assumir a conversa.

- É, Shina. Pode nos dar os parabéns! Acho que nós nos acertamos! – e Mú ouviu o grito de Shina, que imediatamente pulou em seu pescoço.

- Pôxa, Mú! Shaka! Que boa notícia! Eu fiquei com tanto remorso. Desculpe por ter agarrado o Mú, Shaka. Eu queria fazer ciúmes para o Milo. Nada a ver! Desculpa! – e Shina abraçou Shaka.

Shaka ficou surpreso com o abraço. As pessoas normalmente não o abraçavam daquele jeito. Ainda mais uma pessoa com a qual ele estivera chateado há menos de dois dias. Mas a verdade é que aquele era o mundo de Mú. Espontâneo. Emotivo. Verdadeiro. E ele queria se acostumar àquele mundo. E Shaka abraçou Shina de volta, que falava sem parar, enquanto abraçava Mú novamente, repetindo como estava feliz e como eles formavam o casal mais lindo do mundo. Ela chegou mesmo a perguntar se eles não queriam que Aldebaran passasse a noite com ela e Marin.

Sim, pensou Shaka, não iria ser tão difícil se acostumar àquele mundo. Um mundo no qual as pessoas não guardavam ressentimento e podiam falar livremente o quanto estavam felizes. Sim, ele iria se acostumar ao mundo de Mú.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marin já estava acordada também. Ela sempre acordava antes de Shina e aquela manhã não seria diferente. Ela iria se arrumar para depois ficar apressando a Shina. Mas, naquela manhã, algo segurou Marin na cama. Memórias felizes do dia anterior.

Ela se lembrou do passeio com Aioria e Aldebaran no museu Sherlock Holmes. Ela se lembrou das várias vezes em que pegara Aioria olhando para si, sem nenhuma razão aparente. Das vezes em que perguntara algo a Aioria e que ele engasgou, como se não tivesse a mínima idéia do que ela perguntara. E Marin começou a rir deitada na cama.

- Esse museu é porreta! Eu sempre gostei do tal do Sherlock Holmes. A gente tem lá no Brasil um livro que conta da passagem dele pelo Brasil2!

- Ele esteve no Brasil? – Aioria, que passara os últimos segundos analisando Marin de um ângulo não tradicional, levantou sua cabeça e perguntou...

- Não, Aioria. É um livro! De um cara famoso lá no Brasil.

- Ah, tá! Porque acho que ele só morou aqui na Inglaterra, mesmo.

- Aioria, ele não viveu. É personagem de livro.

- Pára Aldebaran. A gente tá aqui na casa dele em Baker Street e você quer me dizer que ele não morou aqui.

- Não, Aioria. É que os livros citavam esse endereço e alguém comprou a casa e fez o museu!

- Verdade, Aioria! – disse Marin que estava analisando a primeira edição do primeiro livro da série "Um Estudo em Vermelho".

Aioria imediatamente ficou vermelho. Resmungou algo e seguiu em frente. Marin ficou com pena e foi atrás dele.

- Oi Aioria. Você ficou chateado comigo? – Aioria a olhou surpreso.

- Chateado com você? Eu? Eu só fico chateado de sempre fazer papel de bobo na sua frente. Só isso.

- Papel de bobo? – boba estava ela de conseguir finalmente falar com Aioria sem gaguejar, tropeçar ou ficar vermelha.

- É, Marin. Sempre que estou com você eu perco a linha do meu pensamento. Eu só falo besteira. E eu não queria que você ficasse com a impressão de que eu sou um idiota. – _(observação da Virgo-chan: tudo bem, eu sei que o Aioria é um idiota, mas eu o adoro!)._

Marin não soube o que dizer. Ela tinha a clara impressão de que sempre que estava com Aioria ela agia como uma tonta, sem nunca ter nada de interessante para falar. Mas saber que ele também se sentia assim a fez ficar mais confiante.

- Aioria, eu te acho muito inteligente ... – mas naquele momento Aldebaran entrou na sala, apontando para o violino de Sherlock Holmes.

- E aí, Aioria! Até que para alguém que não existiu, ele tocava muito bem o violino, certo?

E Marin, coitada, completou a frase em sua cabeça: _eu te acho muito inteligente, lindo, maravilhoso, charmoso e queria muito, muito que o Aldebaran voltasse para o Brasil!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kamus acordou com uma dor de cabeça dos diabos! Ele nem se lembrava direito de onde estava... Sua casa? Teria ele voltado para Paris? Não, ele pensara em voltar ara Paris. Era isso.

E ele se levantou rápido e acendeu a luz. Sua cabeça latejou de modo insuportável. Ondas e ondas de dor caminhavam de suas têmporas para o centro da cabeça. Kamus sentiu enjôo. E se lembrou... MILO.

Ele agredira Milo sem piedade. Ele falara coisas para Milo que nunca tinha dito a ninguém. Ele o acusara de não ter amor próprio ou princípios, ou... Kamus colocou o rosto entre as mãos. O que ele fizera? Milo fizera muito bem de tê-lo socado. Ele tinha se descontrolado totalmente! Por quê? Por quê?

Mas esconder o rosto não estava tendo a mínima utilidade. Ele via os olhos de Milo, seu cabelo, seu rosto. Ele o ouvia rindo no museu, discursando para todos na LSE. Sempre tão ... feliz! Tão fora de seu alcance. Tão diferente dele mesmo...

E Kamus chorou. Chorou por ter agredido Milo. Chorou por tê-lo perdido para sempre. Mas, principalmente, chorou por ter desejado o que jamais seria dele e o que jamais poderia ter. Uma pessoa feliz ao seu lado.

E as lembranças de sua miserável vida vieram. Ele as controlava tanto. Sempre que elas tentavam voltar ele as chutava para o fundo de sua cabeça, como se fossem ratos que precisavam se esconder no escuro. Suas lembranças eram assim. Precisavam ficar trancadas no escuro para que não fizessem mal a ele mesmo. Mas dessa vez ele as deixaria sair e olharia para elas. Ele merecia sofrer. Merecia sofrer porque tinha feito Milo sofrer.

Seu irmão mais novo brincando na piscina da casa de praia, na Riviera. Seus pais discutindo como sempre. Sua mãe chorando e correndo. Seu pai correndo atrás dela e berrando para Kamus tomar conta de Isaak. Kamus correndo atrás da mãe implorando para que ela parasse de chorar. O corpo de Isaak sendo tirado da piscina.

Claro que sua mãe nunca mais se recuperara do choque. Até hoje ela vivia entrando e saindo de sanatórios que prometiam a cura do corpo ou do espírito. Ou dos dois. Seu pai se enterrara no trabalho e ficara cada vez mais distante de todos. Voltava cada vez menos para casa. Queria saber pouco ou quase nada do filho mais velho que ele julgava responsável pelo acidente que acabara com sua família.

Kamus, ele mesmo, passou anos se julgando responsável. Responsável pela morte do irmão, pela tristeza incurável da mãe, pelo distanciamento do pai. Hoje ele tinha dúvidas. Deixar uma criança de 8 anos responsável por uma criança de 2 não parecia razoável. Mas, mesmo assim, aquela certeza que tivera por anos a fio destruíra qualquer possibilidade que tivera de ser feliz. E tudo, tudo o que fizera depois não parecera ser suficiente para fazer seu pai orgulhoso, sua mãe menos triste ou ele mesmo feliz. Ter assumido sua sexualidade frente aos pais não foi absolutamente difícil depois disso. Nada do que ele fizesse poderia tê-los decepcionado mais depois da morte de Isaak.

Como sempre, Kamus encerrou aquelas lembranças aos soluços. _Sim, Milo! Eu te machuquei, mas pode se considerar vingado! Você não poderia me machucar mais do que eu mesmo!_

E, enquanto se arrastava para o banheiro para pegar um remédio, Kamus tentou se lembrar por que se apaixonara por Milo daquela forma. Teria sido no primeiro dia? Quando ele ganhara a classe com suas brincadeiras? Seria o seu jeito de sempre colocar os outros à vontade? Kamus sentia que desde que conhecera Milo, ele tivera mais facilidade em se relacionar com os outros. E ele gostava disso. Teria sido depois que Milo ficara com Shina e fora almoçar com ele? Kamus não se lembrava de já ter contado a alguém tanto sobre a própria vida. E Milo o ouvira como se ele fosse importante, como se realmente quisesse saber sobre Kamus... Mas, não. Kamus desconfiava que ele definitivamente se apaixonara por Milo quando ele o levara à saída da _boite_. Milo o reconhecera, mesmo ardendo em febre, drogado e alcoolizado e ficara feliz com isso. Como se a mera presença de Kamus o fizesse se sentir melhor, se sentir... feliz!. E quando Milo o olhara daquela forma antes de desmaiar em seus braços, Kamus já sabia que não havia mais nada que ele pudesse fazer. Ele havia se apaixonado.

Sim, ele havia se apaixonado apesar de todas as suas defesas e reservas. Apesar de ser contrário a tudo em que acreditava. Sentimentos só atrapalhavam e dificultavam as coisas. Se ele não tivesse se incomodado com as lágrimas da sua mãe, talvez Isaak ainda estivesse vivo! _Não! Não era culpa dele!_

- Milo, desculpa por ter te forçado meus sentimentos! Eu nunca mais vou te incomodar! – Kamus falou em voz alta para o seu reflexo no espelho – eu não vou mais atrapalhar sua felicidade. Mas me diz como eu faço para deixar de te querer?

De lá ele foi para a cozinha para tentar preparar a única coisa que poderia fazer com que ele tivesse forças para enfrentar aquele dia: Café! E Kamus chutou a porta da cozinha e entrou, sendo surpreendido por um grito assustado:

- AAHH! Meu Jesus! O que é isso?

Kamus, por seu lado, pulou para trás assustado com o grito e bateu a cabeça no batente da porta:

- _Merde__3__!- _e Kamus tentou se lembrar se era o dia da empregada vir arrumar o apartamento.

- KAAAMUUSS! Que susto!

- Fala mais baixo, criatura – sim, ele sabia quem estava lá.

- É, amigo. Eu te falei para não tomar porre de martini. Mas você me ouviu? Nada! Nunca me ouve. E eu tive que ficar aqui de novo para cuidar de você!

- _Fleur_, cala a boca. _Mon Dieu_!

- Querido! Desculpa! Você tá bem? Tá melhor? Quer me contar o que você estava falando em francês no banheiro?

- _Fleur_, devagar, _s´il vous plaît__4_! Tudo dói. Tudo gira!

- Vem, Kamus. Eu te fiz um café bem forte. Eu bem que achei eu você ia precisar.

- _Merci beaucoup, Fleur__5_.

- Olha, eu sei que você é o rei do mau humor matinal, mas quem resiste a você falando em francês, hein?

E Afrodite serviu Kamus, enquanto tagarelava sem parar. Era o seu jeito de mostrar que se importava. E Kamus se sentiu imensamente grato por poder contar com alguém naquele momento, ainda que fosse um ser com seu roupão, suas meias (uma de cada cor), um cachecol de cor indefinida, descabelado, e que tinha feito chá na caneca do leite. Mas, ainda, assim, Flor era um grande amigo.

- _Merci beaucoup, Fleur_! – repetiu Kamus para si mesmo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saga acordara cedo. Ele não precisava de despertador algum para acordá-lo. Para ele bastava ir se deitar pensando no horário em que deveria acordar e ele acordava. E, naquela manhã, ele decidira que iria acordar 1 hora antes do horário de Milo. Ele precisava falar com Milo.

Milo! As lembranças voltaram fortes e seu corpo reagiu de forma igualmente forte. _Milo, se eu te drogasse, eu poderia até ter o seu corpo. Mas não é isso que eu realmente quero. Eu quero você, Milo! Eu quero seu corpo, sua vontade, seu desejo, seu coração. Eu quero tudo, Milo. Uma parte só não me interessa! _Depois disso Milo o olhou como que encantado, como se fosse uma presa que finalmente percebesse que não tinha mais como fugir.

Poder! Poder e dominação. Saga sentiu-se inebriado por aquelas sensações. Ele sentia que poderia conduzir Milo a fazer o que ele quisesse. Milo finalmente seria seu. Não de Kamus. Seu! O cabelo, o rosto, o corpo musculoso, o sorriso onipresente, os olhos. Aqueles incomparáveis olhos azuis. Todo seu.

Saga olhou para Milo apreciativamente, enquanto avaliava o efeito de suas palavras sobre ele. Milo estava imóvel, magnetizado por algo que via nos olhos de Saga. Ele respirava pesadamente. Seu pulso, que ainda se encontrava sob o controle de Saga, estava acelerado. A sua pele se arrepiava ao toque de Saga. Sim, seu sucesso fora completo. E Saga, de maneira possessiva, beijou Milo e o amparou quando suas pernas fraquejaram. Saga nunca se sentira tão excitado em toda a sua vida. A sensação de dominar Milo era realmente inebriante e afrodisíaca.

- Milo, vem comigo para o meu quarto. Agora! - e Milo, como se fosse um autômato, o seguiu sem nada falar.

Lá chegando, Saga se despiu apressadamente, ordenando a Milo que fizesse o mesmo. Milo hesitou por alguns segundos, mas Saga pegou o seu rosto e disse:

- Meu amor, por favor. Eu só quero te ver. Não vou fazer nada que você não queira.

Mentiroso! Saga sempre soube que faria o que queria com Milo, ainda que Milo não quisesse. Sentir Milo tão entregue e dócil às suas vontades era maravilhoso. Saborear o poder que parecia ter sobre Milo o enlouquecia. Mas Saga sabia que se Milo se recusasse a algo que ele quisesse, ele o atacaria sem dó nem piedade. Novamente.

Mas, felizmente, Milo o obedeceu. Saga o olhou embasbacado. Ele facilmente poderia ter sido o modelo para as estátuas de Fídeas6. Milo era simplesmente ... perfeito! E estava envergonhado. Saga, então, passou a língua nos lábios, em antecipação.

Saga notou as marcas de arranhões e chupões que fizera em Milo na _boite_. Elas estavam desaparecendo. Não! Elas eram a prova de que Milo era seu. Ele não as deixaria desaparecer! E Saga começou a morder o pescoço e a boca de Milo. No começo, de leve, mas logo começou a ser mais agressivo. Começou então a arranhá-lo e sugá-lo, querendo deixar sua marca em Milo de modo que todos soubessem de quem ele era. Saga ignorava, sem nenhum pudor, os protestos de Milo e quando ele tentou se desvencilhar de Saga, ele o empurrou para sua cama, enquanto se desculpava e mentia deslavadamente para acalmar Milo.

Já na cama, Saga não teve grande dificuldade em convencer Milo a se entregar. Era a primeira vez de Milo. Não era a sua. Era a escolha lógica, afinal!

Saga tentou, tentou realmente, ser carinhoso com Milo. Ele o amava. Ele estava quase certo disso. Ele nunca quisera alguém daquela forma. Ele nunca se importara com alguém como se importava com Milo. Ele nunca antes havia sentido ciúmes de alguém. Se aquilo não era amor, o que seria? Mas, independentemente disso, o desejo de Saga era devastador. Ele precisava de Milo e precisava rápido. Ele não agüentava mais esperar. E, apesar de não ter sido violento, também não foi carinhoso.

E, depois de saciar seu desejo, e também o de Milo da melhor forma que encontrou, notou que Milo estava sonolento em sua cama. E finalmente, a consciência de Saga despertou. O que ele fizera? Novamente tratara Milo como se não se importasse com sua vontade. Ele devia tê-lo tratado como a pessoa especial que ele era, mas Saga o tratara como mais um. Como mais um corpo. Como mais um dos rostos dos quais ele nem mesmo se lembrava. Ele ainda tentou falar com Milo, mas Milo estava estranhamente quieto e sonolento.

E Saga o ajudou a ir ao banheiro e o esperou para colocá-lo na cama. Antes de Milo fechar os olhos, a última coisa que ouviu foi:

_-_ _Você e o Saga se merecem! Vocês não valem nada. Nem o chão em que pisam._ _ - _aah, Kamus, sai da minha cabeça, por favor, pensou Milo antes de dormir.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Milo estava acordado há muitas horas. Na verdade, ele tinha mesmo dúvidas se tinha ou não dormido naquela noite. O que ele fizera afinal? Não, não fora exatamente ruim! Mas também não fora bom. Ao menos ele não sentira repulsa. E isso já era algo, não era?

Milo sentia que não podia confiar totalmente em Saga. Havia algo que lhe escapava completamente. Parecia que outra pessoa morava dentro de Saga e nunca dava para saber quem iria aparecer. Aquela sensação era inquietante. E ele se arrependera de ter se deixado seduzir pelo jeito envolvente de Saga.

Milo se levantou devagar. Ele não queria acordar Aioria. Seu corpo doía e os arranhões latejavam. Maldição, pensou Milo, enquanto saía do quarto para trombar com Saga no corredor. Saga o abraçou forte enquanto se desculpava, chorando.

- Milo, eu preciso de você. Eu preciso falar com você.

- Saga, aqui não dá. O Aioria vai acordar. – era só o que me faltava, pensou Milo: o Aioria saber disso.

- Então vem me encontrar depois da faculdade, Milo. Vem para o meu escritório.

- Tá, tá. Mas fica quieto, por favor. Eu não quero que o Aioria saiba.

- Você vai me encontrar? Às 17:00hs?

- Vou, tá marcado. Deixa eu me arrumar, Saga. – ele falaria qualquer coisa para Saga ficar quieto.

- Milo, eu te amo! – e Saga empurrou um cartão com o endereço nas mãos de Milo.

Não! Dessa vez Milo não iria se deixar levar pelas mentiras de Saga. Seus atos e palavras pertenciam a duas pessoas diferentes.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Oi Pessoal:_

_Acho que todo mundo sabe que tive que re-postar minha fic, certo? Na verdade, desde que abri a conta, tive um sem número de problemas técnicos relativos à postagem, reviews, replies etc. A solução final foi apagar e começar tudo de novo, com a conseqüente perda de todas as reviews e avisos de favoritos/alerta. Imagino que algumas pessoas foram pegas de surpresa pelo desaparecimento da fic. Assim, eu gostaria de me desculpar tanto por isso quanto pelo atraso do capítulo 14. Como eu não conseguia nem mesmo re-postar a fic, parei de escrevê-la por um tempo. Confesso que fiquei bem chateada com tudo isso e quase perdi a motivação para escrever. _

_Então, se não for demais, gostaria de fazer um pedido... Se alguém aí estiver gostando da fic e quiser animar uma ficwriter desconsolada, por favor, deixa uma review! Por favor!_

_Por fim, gostaria de agradecer o apoio da Musha, da Gigi, da Áries-sin, da Tsuki Torres e da Dark Ookami. Obrigada!_

_Virgo-chan_

_Jun/06_

1 Capital do Tibete no exílio.

2 O Xangô de Baker Street de Jô Soares.

3 Merda!

4 Por favor

5 Muito Obrigado, Flor.

6 Famoso escultor grego da Antigüidade.

17


	9. Lembranças

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo 15 – Lembranças

Naquela manhã, Milo foi para a LSE com Aioria praticamente sem emitir uma só palavra. Sim, porque Aioria encontrava-se tão empolgado com o quase diálogo que tivera com Marin que falava sozinho, fazendo ele mesmo os comentários que caberiam a Milo.

Milo, apesar de contente pela satisfação do amigo, aproveitou o tempo livre para pensar um pouco no que tinha feito. Por quê? Mas os pensamentos de Milo foram logo redirecionados para Aioria quando notou que ele usava um gorro vermelho. Sim, era verdade... Aioria não estava andando pelas ruas segurando as orelhas como de costume... Aquilo não iria ficar barato!

- Ei, Aioira! Comprou um gorro para esconder as orelhas de abano?

- Minhas orelhas NÃO são de abano, Milo. E foi a Marin quem me deu esse gorro.

- Ah! Então, tá. Ela também deve ter achado que suas orelhas SÃO de abano. – poucas coisas irritavam mais Aioria do que o tom propositadamente condescendente de Milo.

A partir daí, eles foram discutindo até a sala de aula e notaram que somente estavam disponíveis cadeiras na primeira fileira e, para desgosto de ambos, foi lá que eles se sentaram, bem em frente ao Prof. Dokho.

Milo, então, começou a olhar ao seu redor, para tentar combater o sono que se apossara de tão logo se sentara. Shaka estava sentado com Mú, de mãos dadas. Aldebaran, Shina e Marin estavam nos fundos da classe e lhe lançaram sorrisos. Seya, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki e Shiryu (seriam esses os nomes?) estavam no meio da classe, sempre juntos Misty e Algol estavam logo atrás. Aquele monte de outros colegas também estava por lá, mas Milo duvidava que conseguisse se lembrar do nome deles a essa hora da manhã. Kamus e Afrodite estavam sentados lado a lado. Afrodite cochichava algo no ouvido de Kamus que sorria divertido. Aquilo o incomodou. Desde quando eles tinham virado tão amigos? E desde quando Kamus sorria daquele jeito? Possivelmente desde que resolvera agredi-lo sem motivo pensou Milo enquanto tentava prestar atenção à aula.

O prof. Dohko falava, em tom monocórdico sobre a OMC, o GATT e as Rodadas de Negociação. Não demorou muito para que Milo, que tinha dormido nada ou muito pouco na noite anterior, dormisse bem em frente ao professor. E logo começasse a sonhar.

000000000000000000000 Flash Back 0000000000000000000000000000

Pensar que dez anos já tinham se passado de sua formatura do colégio em Korfú. Milo e Aioria vieram especialmente de Atenas para o encontro. Ficariam, então, uma semana na ilha, cada um com sua família para, somente então, começarem sua viagem a Londres.

Aioria não estava nem um pouco animado com a festa. Ver novamente seus colegas, tantos deles que nunca mais saíram da ilha. Suas amigas de escola estavam todas casadas e com filhos e, para piorar, as lembranças de Aioria da escola não eram tão agradáveis. Recuperações, brigas, desilusões e as inevitáveis comparações com Aioros. Enfim, a escola foi sinônimo de confusão para nosso leonino.

Já para Milo era diferente. Ele sempre se dera bem com quase todos os colegas. Ficara com inúmeras de suas amigas de escola e (também!) com as turistas do hotel do pai de Aioria. Na verdade, apesar de Milo ser um dos alunos mais pobres da escola, era também um dos mais queridos. Sempre organizava os programas, sempre ia razoavelmente bem nos exames e sempre fora o objeto de desejo das colegas. Nada mal para quem deveria ser jogado para escanteio pela elitista sociedade de Korfu. Mas Milo sempre tivera facilidade em se relacionar com os outros e sua beleza tinha o dom de lhe abrir portas (e outras coisas mais).

Enfim, Milo e Aioria entraram no salão e Milo imediatamente foi cercado pelas colegas. Todas mulheres, é claro! Cada uma falava mais do que a outra. Todas queriam saber se ele tinha se casado, se estava namorando alguém, se estava noivo. E Milo respondia a todas com o bom humor habitual, esclarecendo que ainda estava sozinho porque em Atenas não existiam mulheres tão lindas quanto em Korfu. Claro que Milo notou pelos olhares que três ou quatro lhe lançavam que elas estariam mais do que dispostas a reviver os velhos tempos, mas Milo jamais se envolvera com mulheres casadas ou com mulheres de amigos, de forma que não tinha interesse algum nas ofertas. Ademais, nenhuma delas fora importante para ele. Nada mais além de amigas e velhas conhecidas.

No entanto, um dos maridos, um contemporâneo de escola, ainda que mais velho, ofendeu-se com o assédio coletivo. Ele era casado com uma das mulheres que se oferecia de forma descarada a Milo, e ele acabou disparando em voz alta:

- Bom, querida, nosso _pop star_ pode até fazer sucesso rápido, mas parece que ele não mudou tanto assim. Ninguém, nunca, fica com ele por mais de dois meses, não é?

- ... – todos os que estavam por perto viraram-se para Milo à espera de uma resposta que não veio. E Aiacos continuou, claramente descontrolado e bêbado:

- Mas imagino que este seja o destino de um _pop star_. Esquenta a cama de muita gente, mas termina a vida na solidão!

Todos ficaram mudos com a grosseria de Aiacos, o dono da maior locadora de carros de Korfu. E todos esperavam a resposta de Milo que, em verdade, não sabia o que responder. Aiacos tinha razão. Ele realmente nunca, em sua vida, ficara com alguém por mais de dois meses. O que ele poderia dizer em sua defesa? Que ele nunca se apaixonara? Que as mulheres nunca se apaixonaram por ele? Assim, Milo meramente sorriu e foi pegar uma bebida com Aioria, enquanto ouvia ao longe o início da discussão entre Aiacos e Christa.

Todos os seus amigos e amigas passaram a noite insinuando como Aiacos era grosseiro e em como seu casamento ia mal. Em como Christa o chifrava com a cidade inteira. Mas nada daquilo amenizava seu desconforto. Aiacos tinha razão, afinal. Todas as mulheres que tivera somente o usaram para esquentar sua cama. Nenhuma o quis realmente. Ninguém o quis realmente. Não que ele tivesse se incomodado muito ao longo de sua vida com aquilo. Muitas vezes ele achava que era porque ele era um joão ninguém que transitava em uma sociedade abastada. Outras, ele achava que era por que ele era bonito e que beleza somente fomentava desejo e não amor.

Mas Milo sempre tentara não se incomodar muito com aquilo. Ele sempre tentara se consolar com as loucuras, aventuras e diversões incessantes que aquela situação proporcionava. E, até pouco tempo atrás, esse consolo fora suficiente. Porém, atualmente, Milo sentia a falta de algo. Ele sentia a solidão. Há muito tempo já que ele se sentia só. E ele queria, como queria, um relacionamento estável, se apaixonar, ter alguém que fosse seu e, mais importante, ele queria ser de alguém que o quisesse realmente.

E o sonho mudou... Ele estava nos braços de alguém muito querido. Ele tentava ver seu rosto em vão. Mas via seu cabelo comprido, liso e esverdeado, e o perfil de um rosto tão lindo que parecia pertencer a um anjo. E viu os lábios do anjo se moverem, formando seu nome:

- MILO KERAMIDAS!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo Final do Flash back ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Milo acordou com um sobressalto. Aioria o empurrou com o cotovelo e ele praticamente caiu da cadeira. A classe inteira ria e ele focalizou o professor Dohko parado bem à sua frente, com cara de poucos amigos:

- Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta, Milo Keramidas!

- Desculpe, professor, o senhor poderia repeti-la?

- Não, não posso, Sr. Keramidas. Eu acho que o senhor deveria ...

Mas a frase ficou perdida no ar com a entrada do ser mais exótico que Milo já vira na vida. Cabelos amarelo-esverdeados, longos e cacheados. Olhos castanho-arroxeados. Altura considerável. E ele batera na porta e entrara na classe, fazendo com que absolutamente todos os olhares convergissem para si, inclusive os olhares assassinos lançados pelo professor Dohko. Tudo o mais foi esquecido. Milo foi esquecido e nunca soube qual foi o comentário desagradável que o professor Dohko estava prestes a disparar para ele..

- Professor Dohko, com licença, eu gostaria de falar com um aluno seu. – a voz daquele ser era baixa e exótica como ele próprio. Mas claramente conseguia atrair a atenção de todos em volta. Era como se uma luz saísse de dentro dele, iluminando-o e pedindo, não, exigindo atenção.

- Claro que o senhor entende que as regras da boa educação indicam que o final da aula deveria ser esperado, não é? – sim, o professor Dohko era rabugento, mas nunca fora agressivo antes.

- Imagino que o senhor entenda que assuntos médicos tenham preferência sobre as regras da boa educação. – sim, havia uma nota provocante naquela voz. Quem seria ele, afinal?

- Assuntos médicos no meio da minha aula?

- Em verdade eu precisava falar com um aluno que atendi durante o final de semana. E quando vi que ele estava em sua aula, achei que eu devia lhe prestar uma visita. Pelos velhos tempos.

- Não precisava.

- Ah, sim! Precisava sim! Sãs as regras da boa educação se aliando aos interesses médicos. Tenho certeza que o senhor entende.

Aquela conversa cifrada acontecia bem em frente a Milo que não podia deixar de acompanhá-la. E Milo tinha a ligeira impressão que a classe inteira acompanhava a conversa. Aquele estranho homem tinha esse poder.

- E qual seria o aluno? – o visitante, languidamente, consultou uma ficha que estava em suas mãos e disse:

- Milo Keramidas. – Milo sentiu novamente sobre si o olhar nada agradável do professor Dohko.

- Com que então o senhor Keramidas tirou o dia para interromper a minha aula, não é isso?

- ... – Milo não soube o que responder, mas viu que o outro homem o olhava sorrindo de forma simpática e ele, ingenuamente, retribuiu o sorriso. Foi imediato! Nos olhos do Prof. Dohko a cólera de cem dragões se refletiu.

- E vejo que o senhor Keramidas estava se divertindo com nossa conversa. Fico feliz que ela tenha conseguido o que minha aula não conseguiu: MANTÊ-LO ACORDADO!

OK, ele dormira e ouvira a conversa que se desenvolvera bem à sua frente, mas ele não estava em condições de ser humilhado novamente. Saga, Kamus, Aiacos, Saga novamente e agora Dohko – e em frente à classe inteira. Teriam sido abertas as inscrições para o campeonato mundial de humilhação ao Milo? Seria isso? Mas era o suficiente! Ele chegara ao seu limite!

- Bom, professor, o senhor há de entender que esta conversa estava bem mais interessante do que a sua aula!

E a classe inteira explodiu em risadas, no que foi acompanhada por Shion, o médico da instituição. As risadas só cessaram quando a voz do Professor Dohko, ameaçadora, se fez ouvir novamente:

- Senhor Milo Keramidas e sua dupla de trabalho, o senhor Albert Kamus. Espero os dois em minha sala logo após a aula.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaka ficou incomodado com aquilo. Desde que aquele estranho homem entrara na classe, Mu largara sua mão abruptamente. Ele estava com o olhar vidrado e ostensivamente encarava o homem.

Sim, era verdade que no dia anterior Shaka resolvera mudar por causa de Mu. Ele resolvera controlar sua desconfiança. Ele resolvera tentar controlar seus ciúmes. Ele resolvera tentar se relacionar melhor com as pessoas. E, mais do que tudo, ele resolvera se relacionar com Mu.

Aquela não fora exatamente uma decisão fácil para o crítico virginiano. Ele tinha que analisar todos os fatos de forma minuciosa. E, num relacionamento, as variáveis eram praticamente imponderáveis. Mas, depois de analisar todas essas informações, ainda assim, ele decidiu que, sim, ele iria se relacionar com Mu.

E agora aparecia um exótico ser que atraía a atenção de seu carneirinho daquela maneira? A ponto de ignorá-lo completamente? E o pior é que quando Shaka tentou perguntar o que ocorrera, Mu mandou-o ficar quieto, pois queria ouvir a conversa do professor e do tal cara. Shaka ficou aborrecidíssimo. Ele nunca seria exótico como aquele homem. Ele nunca interromperia uma aula daquela forma e, ele tinha certeza, ele nunca chamaria a atenção de uma classe inteira daquela forma. O homem era claramente não convencional, diferente e consciente de sua força. Se Mu quisesse alguém como ele, Shaka não teria a mínima chance de competir com alguém assim. E Shaka fez o que sabia fazer melhor, fechou os olhos e tentou ignorar tudo o mais a seu redor. Inclusive e, especialmente, Mu.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saga entrou no escritório um tanto quanto desorientado. Milo falara que viria encontrá-lo, mas Saga não acreditou. Nem por um minuto. Milo parecia querer se desvencilhar dele. E ele merecia aquilo! O que ele pensara, afinal? Ele se deixara levar por seu desejo e, incentivado pela falta de reação de Milo, o tratara mal novamente. Bom, não exatamente mal. Ele apenas agira com pressa. A pressa que seu desejo ordenava. Ele tinha certeza que não havia sido bom para Milo. Ele desperdiçara a oportunidade e talvez tivesse perdido Milo para sempre. E, passando pelos funcionários, grunhiu à guisa de bom dia.

Shura e MdM, tão logo chegaram foram avisados que Saga já estava trancado em sua sala com cara de poucos amigos, e para lá se dirigiram. Algo definitivamente não estava bem. Desde que aquele grego se mudara para a sua casa, Saga era a personificação do bom humor. A tal ponto que os funcionários organizaram um bolão para tentar adivinhar a razão da mudança de Saga. Shura e MdM, também entraram no bolão, é claro! Só não apostaram que o motivo do bom-humor era um grego de grandes olhos azuis. Na verdade, MdM apostara em "finalmente conseguiu ver os cisnes pretos do Hyde Park transando". Já Shura apostou que "os ETs que o haviam abduzido na última semana o forçaram a experimentos sexuais que envolviam a prática do _swing_". Enfim, qualquer das possibilidades era mais viável do que Saga se apaixonar. Mas ele se apaixonara... Logo, ver os cisnes pretos transando ou ser abduzido pelos ETs poderia acontecer com qualquer um, certo?

- Saga, _hombre_, o que aconteceu?

- Nada, Shura. Você não tem nada o que fazer, não?

- _Guarda_, Saga! Confia na gente!

- MdM, me parece que você também tem o que fazer. Ou vou ter que reportar para a matriz?

- Saga, é o Milo? – E tão logo Shura viu a expressão de Saga mudar ele se deu conta que acertara em cheio.

- Saga, é _essenziale__1_ que eu te esclareça algo... Depois de 2 ou 3 dias, a droga finalmente saiu da corrente sangüínea. _Oggi__2_ ele não deve estar mais tão pronto a te agradar. – MdM tomava o mau-humor por uma eventual negativa de Milo.

- Como?

- Saga, a droga funciona por 2 ou 3 _giorni__3_. Nestes _giorni_ o usuário tem sua vontade reduzida, alguns lapsos de memória e fica muito suscetível a estímulos sexuais. _Oggi_ acabou.

Saga se espantou. Aquele comportamento estranho e entregue de Milo tinha a ver com o fato de MdM o ter drogado na sexta-feira? E Saga, de forma idiota e despropositada, atacara Milo e ainda tomara sua falta de reação por aceitação. Ele merecia bater com a cabeça na parede. Como ele faria para ajeitar aquela situação?

- _Habla, hompre. Que pasa?_

- Eu preciso dar um jeito de arrumar as coisas.

- Droga ele novamente – MdM, claro, não tinha um pingo de princípios em sua cabeça italiana.

- Não, eu preciso conquistar o Milo. Controlar o meu mau gênio e ...

- Controlar o seu mau gênio? Não vai ser fácil, hein? – e Shura começou a cantarolar o tema de Missão Impossível.

- Fora! Fora os dois! Eu preciso pensar. E não contem para ninguém que o Milo foi drogado!

E os dois, surpresos, saíram. Talvez eles devessem mudar suas apostas no bolão. Talvez MdM tivesse que apostar que Saga _fizera sexo_ com os cisnes pretos do Hyde Park... E Shura iria mudar sua aposta para... os ETs praticaram _swing_ em frente a Saga, mas não o deixaram participar da brincadeira.

E os dois foram procurar os organizadores do bolão.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Milo e Kamus estavam sentados em frente à escrivaninha do Professor Dohko. Se possível, ele parecia estar ainda mais descontrolado do que estivera durante a aula. E Milo não sabia o que fazer para tirar Kamus daquela situação. Kamus era sua dupla nos trabalhos daquela matéria. Mas qualquer ser razoável pensaria que toda e qualquer punição seria dirigida tão somente a Milo. Kamus, afinal, não tinha nada a ver com aquilo. Ele precisava arranjar uma forma de tirar Kamus daquela enrascada. E, enquanto pensava, palavras e frases vagas entravam em sua mente, sem que seu inteiro sentido fosse captado ... _Desrespeitoso ... Cafajeste ... Vou reportá-lo à direção da escola ... Paquerar o médico da instituição na frente da classe inteira... Você vai ser expulso... Vou acabar com a sua vida... Quero ver se aquele médico sem vergonha ainda vai te querer depois disso..._

- _Monsieur professeur_, _je pense__4_ que o senhor compreende que não tem o direito de ofender ou ameaçar o senhor Keramidas aqui presente. E que qualquer ato neste sentido pode ser reportado por nós à direção da faculdade.

Milo quase caiu da cadeira (novamente!). Kamus o defendera ao invés de dizer que não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com aquilo? Por quê? Agora o professor iria persegui-lo também. Mas, involuntariamente, o peito de Milo se aqueceu. Kamus o defendia. Ele não devia odiar Milo tanto assim... Milo iria tentar arranjar as coisas:

- Professor Dohko, por favor, perdoe o Kamus. Ele não fez nada. Fui eu. Eu faço questão de arcar com a responsabilidade pelos meus atos sozinho. Deixa ele fora disso. – mas tão logo acabou de falar, Milo se deu conta que o professor não o ouvira. Ele continuava a encarar Kamus, com uma raiva fria.

- O senhor vai reportar meus atos? E os do senhor Keramidas aqui?

- _Professeur_, se o senhor avaliar a questão, verá que o Senhor Keramidas nada mais fez do que um comentário engraçado, sem potencial ofensivo. _Au contraire__5_ do que o senhor está falando para ele desde que entramos em sua sala. Creio que nossa conversa deva evoluir sobre o tema do trabalho e o seu prazo da entrega, _n'est pas__6_?

- Professor, seria possível atribuir o trabalho somente a mim, e não ao senhor Kamus? – mas os dois o olharam ameaçadores e responderam de uma vez só.

- NÃO! – Milo, então, se calou.

O Professor Dohko reconheceu sua derrota. Ele nunca poderia ter se dirigido a um aluno como ele se dirigira a Milo. Maldita hora em que chamara o francês para sua sala. E, suspirando, faou:

- Os dois vão me entregar em 15 dias um trabalho de 50 (cinqüenta) laudas manuscritas sobre os assuntos que não chamaram a atenção do senhor Keramidas: OMC, sanções comerciais, prática de subsídios, julgados do Tribunal da CE.

- _Merci beaucoup__7_! - E Kamus puxou um atordoado Milo para fora da sala.

Tão logo eles saíram, Milo começou a se desculpar:

- Kamus, me perdoa. Eu nunca imaginei que isso poderia acontecer. É o cúmulo da injustiça. Você não tem nada a ver com isso. Eu vou voltar lá e conversar com ele. Isso é o fim!

- _Non_, Milo! Estamos nessa juntos. E ele não tinha o direito de te ofender daquela _manière__8_. Você não tem que se rebaixar para pedir nada para aquele descontrolado ciumento.

Tão logo Kamus falou, ele se deu conta do estranho da situação. Não fora ele quem ofendera Milo sem motivo algum? E por ciúmes? Sim, Kamus sabia que o professor estava sendo desnecessariamente injusto. Ele, claramente, ficara com ciúmes da atenção que o Dr. Shion dispensara a Milo, mas isso não era motivo para ofender Milo daquela forma. O sangue de Kamus fervera ao ouvir as ofensas e ameaças que o Professor Dohko dirigira a Milo naquela sala. E tudo o que Milo pensara fora em tirar a ele, Kamus, daquela confusão. Milo merecia suas desculpas.

- E por falar nisso, Milo... Eu queria te pedir desculpas por ontem. Eu também não tinha o mínimo direito de te agredir daquela forma. Eu fiquei tão preocupado com você que perdi a razão. Eu mal conheço você ou seus amigos para julgá-los daquela forma. _Pardonnez-moi__9_.

- Sem erro, Kamus. Eu nem pensei naquilo – que mentira! pensou Milo – e desculpa pelo soco. Ultimamente eu estou agindo como outra pessoa. Desculpa, Kamus! Por ontem e por hoje. Acho que ando te arrastando nas confusões da minha vida desregrada – e Milo dirigiu a Kamus aquele sorriso luminoso que só ele tinha.

Kamus ficou olhando para Milo sem saber o que te dizer. Também, o que ele poderia dizer diante daquele sorriso? Milo era tão lindo. E tão alheio ao efeito que causava nos outros. Kamus sentiu seu coração se aquecer e esticou a mão para passar os dedos levemente pelo sorriso de Milo. Como ele queria que aquele sorriso sempre estivesse ali. Como ele queria que Milo sorrisse assim para ele. Sempre!

Milo ficou surpreso pela forma como Kamus o olhava. E sentiu o aroma de seu perfume. Milo simplesmente adorava o perfume de Kamus. Era amadeirado, másculo, envolvente, como Kamus. Pára, Milo! A verdade é que Kamus deveria estar chateado com ele, afinal. Ele só o metia em confusão. Kamus tinha todos os motivos do mundo para odiá-lo. Mas, não! Kamus sorria para ele. Um sorriso contido, mas um sorriso. E passava os dedos levemente em seus lábios. E o olhava como ... como o olhara na _boite_, antes de Milo desmaiar em seus braços. Um choque imediatamente percorreu o corpo de Milo. Era isso! Era essa a lembrança que teimava em não vir.

- Kamus, era você quem estava comigo quando eu desmaiei na _boite_, não era?

Milo agora se lembrava da sensação de segurança e aconchego. E se lembrava do perfume de Kamus. E se lembrou que, naquele momento, apesar de tudo, sentiu como se alguém muito querido estivesse lá, por ele, para cuidar de tudo, inclusive dele. Uma sensação maravilhosa! Algo que nunca sentira antes. Como se ele pudesse dividir o fardo da sua vida com alguém.

- Humhum. – Kamus continuava a olhá-lo daquela forma estranha, quente, aconchegante.

- KAAMUUSSS! Graças aos deuses eu te achei! Eu já estava preocupado. Eu preciso passar na sua casa para pegar as coisas que deixei lá no final de semana. E não adianta me pedir. Hoje eu NÃO durmo na sua casa, seu francesinho metido.

O encanto se quebrara. Com tristeza Kamus sentiu Milo se enrijecer. Ele viu o sorriso de Milo desaparecer. Sua mão caiu ao lado de seu corpo. Ele tinha certeza que ouvira algo mais se quebrar além do encantamento daquele momento.

- Bom, Kamus e Flor. Estou de saída. Ainda tenho que passar no médico. Desculpas mais uma vez, Kamus. Eu vou fazer o trabalho sozinho. Pode deixar!

E, ao ver Milo seguir pelo corredor, Kamus sentiu seu peito doer.

- Desculpa, Kamus. Eu não vi que você estava com o Milo. Deixa que eu vou falar com ele!

- _Laissez, Fleur. Il n'est pas pour moi!__10_

Afrodite suspirou. Era bom que ele se conformasse logo com o fato de que iria novamente passar a noite na casa de Kamus.

E Kamus se foi com sua conhecida solidão. Agora ele sabia o que ouvira quebrar naquele momento: a sua esperança de ser feliz!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Oi Pessoal:_

_Pelas reviews que recebi, notei que o tom rabugento da minha última nota deu a entender que eu iria desistir da fic. Desculpem! (Virgo-chan nega com a cabeça!) Nunca! Nunca vou largar a fic. Eu gosto muito dela! Só fiquei aborrecida, mas já passou (Virgo-chan sorri de orelha a orelha para enfatizar que voltou a ficar feliz com a fic repostada). As desculas são especialmente par você, Dark Ookami!_

_Gostaria de agradecer as reviews maravilhosas da Musha, da Gigi, da Elena, da Tsuki Torres, da Patin e da Dark Ookami. Obrigada! _

_Patin, os esclarecimentos prestados pelo Milo foram devidos à sua maravilhosa review. Ela me fez considerar que era necessário que o escorpiãozinho justificasse suas posições!_

_Beijos da _

_Virgo-chan_

_Jun/06_

1 essencial

2 Hoje

3 dias

4 Senhor professor, eu penso.

5 Ao contrário

6 Ao contrário

7 Muito obrigado

8 maneira

9 Me perdoa

10 Deixa, Flor. Ele não é para mim!

16


	10. Decisões

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Atenção: Verifique a classificação da fic, antes de ler este capítulo.

Capítulo 16 – Decisões

Mú não sabia o que pensar. A última vez que vira aquele rosto fora numa foto há mais de vinte anos, no Tibete. Seria o irmão de seu pai? Alguém que a família acreditava morto há mais de 30 anos?

A verdade é que a travessia pelas montanhas no inverno era tão difícil que várias pessoas haviam morrido tentando. Ele mesmo, Mú, por várias vezes achou que não conseguiria. Mas ele acabou chegando à Dharamsala e sua família foi avisada. Não foi isso, no entanto, o que aconteceu com Shion. Os guias voltaram para o Tibete avisando que a criança morrera durante a travessia. Uma foto dele foi colocada no altar da família e todos rezavam por sua alma. Claro que para os budistas a morte não era realmente o final. Era, por assim dizer, um passo para uma nova fase. Mas mesmo assim, por muito tempo, Mú observara aquele rosto estranhamente parecido com o seu e se perguntara o que aquela criança poderia ter feito se tivesse sobrevivido. E agora ele estava lá, em pé na sua sala de aula, batendo boca com o seu professor... O que ele devia fazer?

Seria mesmo Shion? Shion, seu tio? Shion, o irmão do seu pai que ele nunca vira? E se fosse, que diferença aquilo poderia fazer em sua vida? Ele se acostumara a não ter família. Ele fora criado no centro coletivo dos refugiados do Tibete. Ele sempre soubera que nunca mais veria sua família. Que ele estava sozinho no mundo. Que só podia contar com ele mesmo!

Mas sua vida já não era mais assim... Não! Agora ele tinha Shaka. Nem ele mesmo sabia exatamente o porquê, mas ele tinha certeza de que depois de Shaka sua vida não seria mais a mesma. Ele nunca mais seria sozinho. Ele sempre poderia contar com Shaka. Seu Shaka! Emburrado, antipático e ciumento. Mas também justo, forte e ponderado. Juntos eles poderiam enfrentar todas as dificuldades da vida. Juntos ele poderiam ter acesso a todas as felicidades da vida.

Será que ele deveria contar a Shaka quem era aquele homem estranho e exótico?

OK! Mas porque Shaka estaria emburrado agora?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Milo saiu do corredor da forma mais rápida que encontrou. Por que ele tinha ficado tão aborrecido com o fato de Flor ter chegado? _Eu preciso passar na sua casa para pegar as coisas que deixei lá no final de semana. E não adianta me pedir. Hoje eu NÃO durmo na sua casa, seu francesinho metido. _Com que então eles estavam dormindo juntos... Não que ele se importasse absolutamente com isso, é claro!

Kamus e Flor podiam dormir com quem quisessem! Inclusive juntos! E Milo não tinha nada a ver com isso. Mas haver se lembrado que ele havia desmaiado nos braços de Kamus não ajudava em nada! Ele já estava cheio! Parece que sua vida fora tomada por Kamus. Que saco! Kamus o amparando. Kamus o ofendendo. Kamus o defendendo. Kamus sorrindo para ele. Kamus com Afrodite.

Bom, eles que ficassem juntos, se quisessem. Milo não se importava. Ele mesmo dormira com Saga! E novamente aquela estranha sensação de remorso apareceu. Saga não era confiável. Às vezes era uma pessoa e às vezes era outra. Por que afinal ele dormira com Saga? Ele andava estranho! Não conseguia impor sua vontade. Não conseguia dizer não a Saga. Não conseguia saber se ele era _gay_ ou não. Não sabia se gostara ou não de ficar com Saga. A verdade é que ele tinha a impressão de que Saga conseguia manipulá-lo. Que ele sempre acabava fazendo o que Saga quisesse. Seria porque ele estava sentindo falta de casa? Seria porque ele gostava de Saga? Seria porque ele estava curioso? Seria atração? O que seria aquilo, afinal?

Mas de agora em diante ele iria fazer valer a SUA vontade. E sua vontade era dar um belo murro no meio das fuças de Afrodite, oras bolas! Justo para cima do Kamus? Kamus? O que Kamus tinha a ver com o que ele estava pensando? O problema era Saga, certo? Foco, Milo! Foco! E assim pensando Milo chegou ao consultório do Dr. Shion:

- Com licença, doutor! Posso entrar? - e Milo entrou no consultório do Dr. Shion. Era muito simples, no prédio administrativo da LSE, e tinha vários diplomas pendurados na parede.

- Claro, Milo! Eu estava mesmo te esperando. Eu não sabia quanto tempo o Professor Dohko iria te segurar! – Shion, como sempre, estava sorrindo. Parece que aquele sorriso raramente deixava sua face. E Milo se pôs a sorrir também.

- É, desculpa, doutor. Ele me passou um longo trabalho. Acho que ele se aborreceu porque eu dormi na sala.

- É, eu notei. Mas acho que ele se aborreceu porque eu te chamei também! – ahá! Teria Kamus razão, afinal?

- Pois é! Mas sem erro! Eu vim como o senhor pediu.

- OK, Milo. Já estou com o seu formulário médico. Sem doenças a reportar, nada na família... Sobe lá na maca, tira a camisa e põe este termômetro. Eu já vou tirar sua pressão. Você já tinha tido febre alta como a que você teve na 6ª. feira? Já tinha desmaiado antes?

- Não sei, doutor. Para falar a verdade nem sei quanto de febre eu tive na 6ª. feira. Só sei que nunca antes tinha apagado daquele jeito... – Shion definitivamente o olhou de forma estranha, mas Milo resolveu deixar passar.

- Que bom que o seu amigo Saga cuidou de você, não é? Temperatura normal, pressão normal. Vamos ver os pulmões.

- O Saga foi realmente um amigão. Não sei o que teria feito sem ele – e novamente uma onda de agradecimento inundou o coração de Milo.

- Ele realmente se mostrou muito competente. E muito preocupado com você! – ah! Lá estava aquele olhar estranho de novo... Como era difícil saber o que pensava o Dr. Shion.

- Ele ficou mesmo preocupado! Coitado! Que trabalho eu dei para ele... – pensando melhor, era mesmo estranho que Saga tivesse tido tanto cuidado com ele. Eles mal se conheciam! Seria verdade o que ele falara? _Milo, eu te amo! _ Amor! Seria isso?

- Bom, Milo! Tudo normal. Deve ter sido a febre alta. Se você desmaiar ou delirar de novo, peça para me avisarem imediatamente que eu te encaminho para um hospital, certo?

- OK, doutor! Obrigado! Vou almoçar na lanchonete, então! – e Milo estava quase saindo quando ouviu Shion chamá-lo.

- Espera aí, Milo. Eu também vou almoçar por aqui. Vem comigo!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kamus foi praticamente arrastado para a casa de Flor. É verdade que ele se encontrava abatido, mas isso não era motivo para se render aos planos malucos de Flor. Flor falou várias coisas sem ligação numa seqüência absolutamente ilógica...! _Desculpas, flores, roupas, sol, sapatos, água, desculpas, escova de dentes, Milo... _Milo! Aí estava uma palavra que chamava a atenção de Kamus. Mas o que teria Milo a ver com escovas de dentes? Por mais que ele se esforçasse ele não conseguia acompanhar o longo discurso de Flor. Mas, enfim, há dias que Flor dirigia sua vida. Se ele o fizesse por mais um dia, que mal poderia haver? Flor era um amigo e tanto! Alguém como Kamus nunca tivera. Alguém que Kamus gostaria muito de manter ao seu lado.

E Kamus seguiu Flor para a casa deste sem tentar impor sua lógica ao discurso sem pé nem cabeça de Flor, fato este memorável para um aquariano característico como Kamus. Um fato que comprovava o quanto Kamus valorizava aquela amizade.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sim, Shaka estava mais do que ciente de que aquele seu ciúme era ridículo! Que mais uma vez ele fizera papel de imbecil! Que aquele ciúme atrapalhava. Que era infantil. Indesejado! Mas o que ele podia fazer? Mú olhara para aquele médico como se o quisesse devorar! No que mais Shaka poderia pensar? Obviamente que Mú estava a fim dele!

Claro que ninguém com um mínimo de razoabilidade pensaria que aquele poderia ser o Tio-Tibetano-Dado-Como-Morto-Pela-Família-De-Mú! Aquilo parecia coisa de novela! Mas talvez aquela fosse uma amostra de como a vida de Mú era cheia de emoções e não convencional.

A vida sem emoções de Shaka parecia tão normal perto de tudo o que Mú já passara... Claro que somente um virginiano como Shaka poderia pensar que sua vida não tinha emoções...

Shaka saíra da Índia com sete anos. Seus pais decidiram sair daquele país estagnado que não crescia há várias e várias décadas. Ele lera que após o término do mandato de Nehru o país finalmente começara a crescer. Mas, enquanto Shaka lá vivera, a Índia era só pobreza, sem bolsão algum de riqueza. Miséria, estagnação, desesperança, tudo isso era pouco para descrever como fora sua vida até que seus pais decidissem se mudar para a França.

Sua família era minúscula para os padrões indianos. Eles eram de fato diferentes dos indianos tradicionais... Loiros, decididos, não praticantes da eterna aceitação e budistas. Enfim, uma família diferente que trilhou caminhos diferentes.

Chegaram à França, moraram em Bobigny, uma cidade nos subúrbios de Paris e esperaram vários e vários anos até que sua situação estivesse legalizada. Shaka, então, por suas notas excepcionais, conseguira entrar em Paris II, onde conheceu Kamus.

Trabalhou em alguns escritórios, sempre se destacando por sua seriedade e competência, até que ganhou do escritório no qual trabalhava uma bolsa de estudos para estudar na LSE.

Como se vê, a vida de Shaka não era exatamente comum, mas a forma como ele a encarava tirava dela todo e qualquer brilho e emoção. Sua vida era permeada de trabalho e esforço. Nada mais. Talvez por isso Mú fosse tão importante para ele. Mú era emocionante, brilhante, impulsivo e divertido. Alguém como Shaka gostaria de ser, não fosse o fato de não conseguir. Por isso ele tinha tanto medo de perdê-lo. E talvez por isso ele fosse tão obsessivamente ciumento.

- Shaka? Você ainda está bravo porque eu te pedi para ficar quieto?

- Não, Mú! E nem fiquei bravo na hora.

- Ah! Pára Shaka. Eu consigo sentir o seu mau humor a 100 milhas náuticas de distância!

- E você lá sabe quanto vale uma milha náutica, Mú? – Shaka era obsessivamente específico, às vezes.

- Não! Nem quero saber. Eu só quero você. Quero que você não fique com ciúmes de todo mundo... Eu só me importo com você. E não sei como fazer para você acreditar nisso, Shaka!

- Eu sei disso, Mú. É esse mau gênio que me persegue. Mas eu vou conseguir parar com isso. Eu acho mesmo que consigo qualquer coisa, desde que você esteja comigo.

- Então vamos embora conquistar a LSE, Shaka! Porque eu vou ficar com você até o inferno esfriar!

- Certo, Cérebro! Mas não seria melhor conquistar o mundo logo de uma vez?

Bom, desnecessário dizer que o mau humor de Shaka passou. Ele precisava da segurança e do otimismo de Mú. Se ele tivesse isso, até mesmo ele conseguiria ser alguém mais divertido. E, juntos, eles foram almoçar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Afrodite não cabia em si de remorso. O que ele fizera? Verdade que ele já estava cheio do Milo. Ele podia ter quem quisesse. Podia ter Saga. Podia ter Kamus. E sabe-se lá mais quem. Mas isso não era verdadeiramente culpa dele, certo? Que ele soubesse, Milo não fizera nada para Kamus parar na dele daquele jeito. E, aparentemente, também não se dera conta que Saga estava a fim dele.

Que maldição! Não adiantava nada ficar ressentido com Milo. Ele era um cara legal! Responder para o professor daquele jeito. Ficar no pé da turma inteira para marcar as baladas. Viver irritando o outro grego, o Aioria. Se meter com a Shina. Desmaiar na balada. Enfim, talvez sem Milo por perto as coisas não fossem tão agitadas. Flor tinha, sim, que dar um jeito de parar de ficar ressentido com Milo. Milo não tinha como saber que Afrodite gostava de Saga. Ele não tinha mesmo como saber que Afrodite conhecia Saga. E, ademais, não era do feitio de Afrodite ficar ressentido com os outros.

Já o remorso que ele sentia por ter atrapalhado o Kamus era mais sério. Se ele parasse de falar tanto. Se ele tivesse ao menos olhado para ver se Kamus estava com alguém. A verdade é que quando ele notara que Kamus estava com Milo, os dois estavam se olhando de forma absolutamente apaixonada. Possivelmente Milo não tinha consciência que gostava de Kamus. Afrodite se perguntava mesmo se Milo tinha consciência que era _gay_. Mas talvez fosse esse o charme de Milo. Não ter consciência do próprio poder.

O mais importante agora era ajudar Kamus. Ele estava arrasado. Ele estava completamente apaixonado por Milo. E cada vez mais acreditava que aquilo não tinha futuro. Assim, Flor conseguira arrastá-lo para o seu apartamento sem que Kamus opusesse a mínima resistência. Ele não falara nem mesmo que tinha que por o vinho na geladeira ou algo parecido. Ele não estava bem. E Flor gostava verdadeiramente de Kamus. Nem ele mesmo sabia exatamente o porquê. Talvez porque Kamus fosse tão diferente dele. Kamus sempre pensava sobre o que falar ANTES de falar. Kamus sempre analisava tudo friamente. E, claro, Kamus era lindo! Ele possuía aquele jeito discreto e elegante de pessoas bem nascidas que, por óbvio, faltava ao espalhafatoso Afrodite. Se Afrodite tivesse domínio de seu próprio coração, ele se apaixonaria por alguém confiável como Kamus e não por um manipulador sensual como Saga.

_Que inveja de Milo_, Afrodite pensou mais uma vez.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Milo e Shion chegaram à lanchonete para almoçar. Lá encontraram Shina, Aldebaran, Marin e Aioria (sentados lado a lado). Eles estavam com aqueles moleques de bronze, Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Iki e Shun. Todos queriam saber como fora com o professor Dohko. Milo, é claro, começou a contar uma longa história divertida sobre o evento. Mas não conseguiu deixar de mencionar que Kamus fora o máximo! E que nem por um momento tentou escapar à injusta punição. Shion se integrara perfeitamente com todos, parecendo mesmo um estudante e não alguém bem mais velho do que eles. Shion divertira a todos com histórias da universidade e de ex-alunos, até que o pessoal se foi, menos Milo e Shion, que não haviam almoçado ainda. Antes de sair, no entanto, Shina puxou Milo para um lado e lembrou que eles haviam ficado de ajudar Aioria e Marin. Milo respondeu que eles resolveriam isso na próxima balada e Shina se foi, depois de dar um beijo no rosto de Milo.

- Milo, me conta a verdade. O Dohko foi agressivo com você? – Shion queria saber isso desde que flagara o olhar agressivo que Dohko lançara a Milo.

- Bom, doutor, a verdade é que eu estava dormindo mesmo na aula dele...

- É, mas não foi isso que eu perguntei, certo?

- Digamos que ele não estava controlado como sempre, então. Mas o Kamus, meu parceiro de trabalho, conseguiu acalmá-lo um pouco. – Shion notou o tom de admiração na voz de Milo, mas não falou nada.

- Ele... falou algo de mim? – ahhhááá, pensou Milo. Ponto para Kamus.

- Literalmente ele disse: _quero ver se aquele médico sem vergonha ainda vai te querer depois disso..._

_- _Foi? - e, por um momento, o rosto de Shion pareceu se iluminar.

- O senhor e o professor Dohko tiveram algo, não é? – quando Milo queria, ele conseguia arrancar confissões de uma pedra.

- Sim, há muito tempo. Mas acabou. Ele não me quis, casou, teve filhos...

- E ele continua casado?

- Sim, casado e infeliz... E eu sozinho e infeliz... Acho que errei muito em esperar sempre por ele. Eu devia ter ficado com alguém... – foi quando Shion se deu conta do que estava falando – Bom, e agora você vai fazer o tal trabalho e tudo vai se acertar, certo?

- Certo! Acho até que vai ser bom, já que não prestei atenção à aula mesmo!

- Ótimo! – e Milo teve uma idéia repentina.

- Doutor, nós vamos marcar de sair na 6ª. feira... Por que o senhor não vem com a gente? Assim, se eu desmaiar de novo o senhor já vai estar por perto!

- Pode ser, Milo! Fala comigo na 6ª. feira.

- OK. Vou falar. – e Shion se foi. Na entrada da lanchonete quase trombou com Shaka e Mú.

Que estranho! Shion na lanchonete dos alunos... Mú ficou olhando Shion ir embora sem se decidir se falava ou não com ele. Mas logo Shake e Mú viram Milo e foram se sentar com ele.

- E aí? Os dois finalmente se acertaram, certo? Que legal! Se você não pegasse logo o Shaka, Mú, eu iria dar em cima dele! Sempre tive um fraco por loiros que falam francês! – claro, depois de tudo, Milo não poderia falar que iria dar em cima de Mú. Shaka iria matá-lo... Mas Mú gostou da brincadeira e logo estavam todos rindo e comendo.

Milo não pode deixar de querer um relacionamento como o deles. Eles pareciam tão felizes juntos. Eles perguntaram um pouco sobre o trabalho de Dohko e muito sobre Shion, mas como Milo não sabia da história do tio desaparecido, Milo não se deu conta do interesse. Na sua modesta opinião, Shion era por si só interessante. E uma frase que ele falara não saíra da cabeça de Milo por toda a tarde em que passou na biblioteca com Shaka e Mú. Os dois fazendo o trabalho do Tibete, e Milo fazendo o trabalho da OMC, sanções comerciais e afins... _Eu devia ter ficado com alguém..._

Será que Milo também não devia ficar com alguém? Essa de esperar se apaixonar podia ser uma fria. Olha aí o que aconteceu com o Dr. Shion. Esperou pelo amor e ficou sozinho. Será que esse não era o destino dele, Milo? Ficar sozinho? Será que ele não devia tentar, tentar _de verdade_ ficar com alguém? Será que aquele maldito Aiacos tinha razão? Ele sempre ficaria sozinho? Todo mundo parecia estar se arranjando... Mú e Shaka (ele já estava se sentindo uma vela estudando com os dois) ... Marin e Aioria (sim, ele e Shina os juntariam de alguma forma!) ... Kamus e Afrodite (aarrgh!).

Somente ele ficaria sozinho. Como sempre. Organizando as baladas, brincando com todos e... sozinho! Como Shion! E ele ouviu novamente a voz de Saga, baixa, rouca... _Milo, eu te amo! _Por que essa frase não saía da sua cabeça?

Enfim, Milo estava prestes a cometer um erro comum. Tomar uma decisão baseada na experiência de outra pessoa.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Depois de um dia miserável, Saga finalmente desligou seu computador. Ele brigara com quase todos os que ousaram aparecer em sua sala naquele dia. De secretárias a programadores, de administradores a vendedores, todos levaram seu quinhão. Nada estava bom! Por que todos tinham que ser tão incompetentes? Aliás, por que ele tinha que ser tão incompetente? Ele tivera a chance perfeita de ficar com Milo e o que ele fizera? Chutara a chance! Ele, sim, merecia levar um chute!

Bom, agora toca para casa que ele não tinha mais o que fazer. Nem mesmo Shura e MdM o esperaram. Também, depois que ele os expulsara de sua sala, eles começaram a lhe mandar _e. mails _e mensagens instantâneas. Saga respondera mal a todas as tentativas de contato dos amigos. Ele queria e devia ficar sozinho.

Assim, qual não foi a sua surpresa ao sair para a rua e se deparar com Milo? No meio da chuva que nunca parava, com o cachecol jogado ao lado do seu pescoço e sem fechar a jaqueta de couro. O que ele estava pensando? Assim ele iria ficar doente de novo! Ele estava maluco? Por que não subira? E Saga se apressou a ir ao encontro de Milo para fechar sua jaqueta, arrumar o cachecol e tentar de alguma forma agasalhá-lo mais.

- Saga, sem erro. Deixa o cachecol assim que eu não gosto de enrolar no pescoço. Eu acho que vou sufocar! – mas Saga, é claro, não ouvia. Ele tinha suas próprias idéias sobre a exata forma de enrolar um cachecol. As duas pontas deviam ficar exatamente na mesma altura uma atrás, outra na frente do corpo.

- Fica quieto, Milo. Se você ficar assim vai ficar doente de novo. – agora Saga fechava a jaqueta e tentava puxar Milo para um lugar protegido da chuva.

- Saga, você não é minha mãe! – mas Milo não podia deixar de gostar do cuidado de Saga. Realmente, tirando sua mãe, ninguém nunca se preocupara assim com ele.

- Milo, vamos para um _pub_ tomar uma coisa quente para você não adoecer.

- Tá, vamos – a idéia parecia boa afinal! Assim ele podia se livrar do incômodo cachecol.

E os dois entraram no primeiro _pub_ que acharam. Lá, Saga fez Milo tomar um chá (claro, afinal eles estavam na Inglaterra) e só depois deixou Milo tirar o cachecol, jaqueta, luvas e pedir um _whisky_. E somente depois de tudo isso é que Saga realmente se deu conta de que Milo fora encontrá-lo. Ele podia jurar que Milo não iria. Que depois da forma como Saga o tratara, ele nunca mais iria querer olhar na sua cara. Que ele iria mesmo procurar outro lugar para morar. Mas ele estava ali. Ele fora ao seu encontro. Seria para dizer-lhe que iria embora? Que nunca mais iria falar com ele? O que ele faria se Milo se fosse? Possivelmente partiria para cima de Milo onde quer que ele estivesse, pensou Saga, não muito feliz com seu pensamento.

Milo, por sua vez, tinha pensamentos dos mais contraditórios. O que ele estava fazendo ali, afinal? Medo de ficar sozinho não deveria ser um bom motivo para se relacionar com alguém. Ainda mais com alguém não confiável como Saga. E mais! Por que ele não tentava com uma mulher, se ele queria mesmo tentar? Mas a resposta veio rápida... Porque ele se sentia atraído por Saga. Porque nunca dera certo com mulheres. Porque sua curiosidade fora despertada. Porque nunca antes ninguém falara que o amava. Porque ele queria tentar se relacionar e Saga parecia a melhor possibilidade disponível. Todos bons motivos, não fosse o fato de que nenhum deles era o suficiente para engatar um relacionamento. Só que, infelizmente, ninguém sabe disso antes de tentar, certo?

- Saga, eu vim te encontrar como você pediu. O que você queria me dizer?

O que, não é mesmo? Que ele era um idiota? Que ele gostava de Milo? Que não queria que Milo se fosse? Que agira errado? Que sabia que Milo havia sido drogado e se aproveitara daquilo? O que ele poderia falar?

- É que eu ... quero tentar de novo, Milo! E te pedir desculpas!

- Saga, eu também quero tentar. – pronto! Ele falara! E agora?

- ... – o silêncio de Saga refletia o quanto estava surpreso.

- Mas é claro que eu não quero que o Aioria fique sabendo. E já estou cheio de você me pegando quando eu estou doente.

- ... – Milo estava impondo condições? O que ele quisesse, claro!

- Eu estou meio curioso e preciso saber se é isso que eu quero. – Milo já estava começando a estranhar o silêncio de Saga.

- Tá. – Saga realmente não sabia o que falar.

- Só isso?

- Não! É que eu estava com tanto medo que você não quisesse mais me olhar na cara que não sei bem o que falar. – e Saga finalmente voltou a respirar aliviado.

- Que tal falar que não sabe como você deu esta sorte, hein, Saga? – e Milo sorriu para Saga com um ar de quem sabia que era gostoso.

Ah! Aquele sorriso... Lindo! Milo queria tentar ficar com ele! Os motivos não interessavam a Saga naquele momento. Ele sabia que Milo não gostava dele. Ele sentia que algo rolava entre Milo e Kamus. Mas Milo seria dele. Só dele!

- Milo, eu não sei como dei esta sorte! Eu agi errado com você. Eu juro que vou tentar me redimir. E que a gente vai se divertir junto.

- Então você vai ter que parar de enrolar o meu cachecol daquele jeito!

- Ok. Vou te dar um _sweater_ com gola rolé!

- Opa! Isso é coisa de mulherzinha, não é?

- Claro! Mas se você não quer mais que eu vá para cima de você quando você estiver doente, melhor não ficar doente, certo Milo?

- Hahaha! Ameaça?

- Você não faz nem idéia, meu amor.

_Meu amor_! Lá estava novamente. Talvez aquela não fosse uma má idéia. Ele podia se acostumar com alguém que o chamava de meu amor, cuidava dele e se importava com ele. E Saga realmente era atraente. Moreno. Elegante. Alto. Com a voz rouca. Os olhos escuros. Misterioso. Sim, ele podia tentar. Saga o atraía.

Já Saga não cabia em si de feliz. Milo resolvera ficar com ele e estava brincando como se nada tivesse acontecido. E sorria para ele com aquele sorriso de derreter geleira. Talvez ele não tivesse sido tão mau na última noite, afinal! Era tão fácil falar com Milo. Era tão fácil gostar de Milo. Dessa vez ele iria tratá-lo bem. Sem drogas, sem mentiras, sem forçá-lo. Bom, pelo menos enquanto ele se comportasse.

Saga contou um pouco para Milo sobre Kanon. Milo contou um pouco para Saga sobre sua vontade de ter um relacionamento estável. O local não era propício para trocas de carícias, mas Saga não pode deixar de segurar o pulso de Milo e sussurrar no seu ouvido com sua voz rouca:

- Bom, meu amor, agora que você resolveu me dar uma chance, o que você acha de deixar eu te dar algo em troca, hein? – ao sentir o pulso de Milo se acelerar sob seus dedos, Saga se levantou para pagar a conta. Naquela noite ele trataria Milo como ele merecia.

E, juntos, eles foram para casa meio alegres depois dos _drinks_ que tomaram.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aioria estranhou a chegada dos dois, tão felizes e juntos, mas resolveu não falar nada. Não falou nada nem mesmo quando os dois foram fumar e voltaram estranhamente quietos e sorridentes. E resolveu ir dormir antes que tivesse que conter sua língua mais uma vez.

Milo, por sua vez, tão logo notou que Aioria dormira, foi para o quarto de Saga. Tudo estava escuro. Saga estava dormindo. Milo, então, subiu por cima de Saga, acreditando-o adormecido. Mas, é claro que Saga não estava dormindo. Ele esperava por Milo conforme tinham combinado enquanto fumavam. Milo era tão inocente. Em questão de segundos Saga se virou e prendeu Milo por baixo de si. Dessa vez ele faria tudo para dar prazer a Milo. E para si mesmo.

Saga começou, então, a tirar o moleton de Milo e o seu próprio. Encantou-se novamente com os músculos bem definidos de Milo e começou a acariciar seu corpo e a esfregar-se contra Milo. Milo se arrepiava e gemia baixinho. Saga, então, o beijou e, num momento de entrega, pegou as mãos de Milo e as amarrou com o seu próprio cachecol, que ele havia deixado cuidadosamente pendurado na cabeceira de sua cama.

- Não, Saga! – Milo ficou apreensivo. Será que Saga iria novamente forçá-lo? Será que aquele outro Saga iria aparecer?

- Calma, meu amor. Eu só quero te mostrar para que mais serve um cachecol... – a voz rouca, marcada de desejo, excitou Milo.

Saga, por outro lado, excitou-se ainda mais ao sentir que havia dominado Milo. Assim amarrado ele não poderia opor a mínima resistência. Milo era seu para fazer o que quisesse. E nada, absolutamente nada, excitava Saga mais do que dominar Milo. Então, Saga sentiu a excitação de Milo e resolveu dar a atenção que ela merecia. Parou de beijar Milo e desceu sua língua até a ereção, e a tomou em sua boca. Milo gemeu.

- Meu amor, se você continuar gemendo alto assim, o Aioria vai acordar. E é você quem não quer que ele saiba... Será que vou ter que te amordaçar também?

Um estremecimento percorreu o corpo de Milo. Ele não conseguia deixar de se sentir atraído por Saga. Até mesmo o receio de Saga vir a forçá-lo parecia impulsioná-lo para Saga e aumentar sua excitação. E Saga, meticulosamente, o chupou até que ele gozasse e o virou de bruços, para começar a prepará-lo. Milo gemia o mais baixo que podia, mas sua respiração estava pesada. Seu coração estava disparado. Ele nunca se sentira tão excitado. Saga, por seu lado, maravilhava-se por ver Milo tão entregue, mas tentando se controlar. Sim, um dia desses ele iria amordaçá-lo também. Mas não hoje. Hoje ele queria ouvi-lo gemer. Gemer e chamar o seu nome.

Saga, então, penetrou Milo e sentiu a reação do seu corpo. Milo gemeu. Devia ter doído. Mas dessa vez ele seria carinhoso. Ele daria prazer a Milo. E Saga se abaixou e falou perto do ouvido de Milo:

- Milo? Você é lindo! E você é meu! Eu te amo!

E enquanto Milo processava o que ouvira, Saga deu uma nova estocada, dessa vez mais forte e ouviu Milo gemer e o sentiu ceder em baixo de si. A partir de então nenhum dos dois soube mais exatamente o que fazia. Até que Saga explodiu de prazer, quase ao mesmo tempo que Milo, que chamou o nome de Saga entre um gemido e outro.

Antes de se entregar ao sono, o último pensamento de Milo foi sobre o acerto de sua decisão de ficar com Saga.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Vocês devem ter notado que eu demorei um pouco, não é? É que eu tirei uma semana de férias. Sem computador. Sem internet. Sem chefe. Sem prazos. Pena que acabou. Mas pelo menos ainda estou em férias da faculdade!_

_Bom, eu sei que é uma pena quebrar o casal Milo-Kamus, mas esse desvio é necessário para a história. E, afinal, o Saga está longe de ser uma má escolha! (e sei que a Tsuki Torres concorda comigo). E dessa vez dei um foco maior ao Shaka e ao Mú (espero que a Musha tenha gostado!)_

_Gostaria de agradecer às reviews da Dark Ookami, da Musha, da Gigi, da Elena, e da Dionisiah. Vocês são muito fofas! Obrigada! E gostaria de aproveitar para **implorar** por reviews (sim, de novo!). Além de eu ser uma fic writer estreante, eu tive o azar de perder um monte de reviews. Tenham dó de mim! Por favor!_

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Jul/06_

18


	11. Manhãs

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo 17 – Manhãs

_3ª. feira pela manhã_

Saga adentrou seu escritório pontualmente às 9:00hs da manhã. Ele sorria. E não era só isso... Saga _definitivamente _cantarolava. Todos, absolutamente todos, do porteiro à recepcionista, do programador ao auxiliar, da mosca à bactéria, todos congelaram. E, para completar o bizarro acontecimento, a música escolhida fora _I feel good, _de James Brown.

O que mais faltaria para o fim do mundo? Que Saga sapateasse pelos corredores? Que Saga beijasse a recepcionista? Que Saga falasse bom dia a todos? Alguém tinha que chamar um exorcista, já que aquilo ia de mal a pior. E de pior a péssimo. E de péssimo a ... Bom, já deu para pegar a idéia!

Tão logo Saga se trancou em sua sala, todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Aquilo não era normal. Algo bizarro acontecera. Será que Saga matara alguém na sua sala? Será que torturara alguém pelo caminho? Será que estava chantageando alguém? Ontem mesmo ele estava intratável como sempre e hoje ele CANTAROLAVA?

Bom, os funcionários, então, resolveram fazer o que de melhor sabiam... organizaram um novo bolão de apostas sobre a música que Saga cantaria no dia seguinte.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_4ª. feira pela manhã _

Saga entra no escritório cantando a música _It´s raining men _de_ The Weather Girls._

Ganhador do bolão: Shura

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aqueles dias estavam sendo ótimos!

O Shaka não tivera mais nenhum ataque de ciúmes ou de mau humor! Na verdade, eles andavam tão bem que Mú se surpreendia! Shaka era realmente uma boa companhia, além de lindo, maravilhoso, inteligente ... (bom, não é necessário prosseguir, certo?)

Assim, o que realmente mais o encanava era como se aproximar de Shion. Depois de 2ª. feira ele nunca mais o vira nas dependências da LSE. Será que ele devia simular uma emergência médica? Será que ele devia aparecer em seu consultório? Será que ele devia mesmo falar com o Shion?

Ah! Como era difícil tomar decisões! Melhor conversar de uma vez com o Shaka, pois ele analisaria todas as possibilidades e, enfim, tomaria a decisão mais ponderada.

Sim, era definitivo! Virginianos e arianos tinham TUDO a ver!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marin não poderia estar mais frustrada... Desde que quase falara com Aioria, eles nunca mais conseguiram ficar sozinhos. Eles sempre se sentavam juntos, mas as coisas nunca engrenavam. Culpa da sua maldita timidez, que normalmente era encarada como desinteresse. Só que dessa vez ela não poderia estar mais interessada em alguém. E, para piorar, aquele japonês baixinho com jeito de anão de jardim, o Seiya, não desgrudava dela. E ela tinha medo do que o Aioria pudesse achar daquilo.

Ela precisava achar um jeito de demonstrar que ela queria o Aioria. Quem poderia ajudá-la? E a resposta veio como um raio: Shina!

Como ela não pensara naquilo antes? Bom, é que o forte da nossa ruiva, definitivamente, não era pensar!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shina falava alto em italiano, enquanto andava pela casa enrolada numa toalha, para deleite de Aldebaran, que se cansara de fingir que estava tomando café. Que café o que! Quem poderia fazer alguma coisa com Shina falando e gesticulando daquele jeito e de toalha? E a maldita toalha teimava em não cair.

Como ela fazia aquilo? Em primeiro lugar, Aldebaran nunca, em sua vida, achara uma toalha na qual ele conseguisse se enrolar. Ele era alto e grande demais! Em segundo lugar, todas as vezes que ele vira alguém se descuidar da toalha enrolada, ela caíra. Era só uma questão de tempo. Ainda mais do jeito que ela gesticulava... Ele só tinha que esperar.

Mas já que ele estava por lá mesmo, esperando a queda da toalha como outros esperaram pela queda do Muro de Berlim, Aldebaran começou a reparar em como a Shina parecia animada. E, o mais estranho, com quem ela falava em italiano? O telefone deles não fazia ou recebia chamadas de fora da Inglaterra. Afinal, os quatro compraram a linha mais barata disponível no mercado. E eles, definitivamente, não tinham colegas italianos na classe. Somente a Shina.

Com quem ela falaria com aquela animação? E, finalmente aconteceu... Shina falara _Arrivederci__1_ batera o telefone e a toalha finalmente caíra.

Agora, sim, ele podia voltar a tomar seu café em paz!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shina não poderia estar mais feliz! Claro, tirando o fato de que sua toalha caíra no meio da sala e Aldebaran ficara olhando para ela com cara de quero mais... Mas, tirando isso, as coisas estavam indo muito bem.

Desde domingo MdM ligara para ela todos os dias. Só para conversar! Claro que ela sabia que ele tinha outras intenções. Ela mesma admitia que tinha outras intenções, mas ela resolvera que dessa vez ela não seria fácil. Nem impulsiva. Dessa vez ela iria dar tempo ao tempo para se certificar se ele seria alguém especial. Alguém que valeria à pena!

Shina correu para o seu quarto e lá encontrou uma chorosa Marin. _Dio mio__2_! Como ela gostava daquela _ragazza__3_. Mas que confusão ela estava fazendo da vida. Ela estava totalmente apaixonada pelo Aioria, e não conseguia demonstrar de modo algum. Mas tudo já estava certo. Milo e ela já haviam combinado o que fariam na 6ª. feira, durante a balada.

Assim, naquele momento, tudo o que Shina pode fazer foi consolar Marin. Foi difícil não contar o plano, mas Shina conseguira! Amanhã, finalmente, aqueles dois tontos iriam ficar juntos!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_5ª. feira pela manhã_

Saga entra no escritório cantando a música _No woman, no cry, _de Bob Marley.

Ganhador do bolão: MdM

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tudo bem! Tudo bem! Kamus até que podia ser um bom amigo! Mas ele já não dormia em sua casa há 5 dias. E ele era pisciano! Era extremamente apegado a suas coisas. Ele estava com saudades de suas flores. Estava com saudades de sua cama. Estava com saudades de sua cozinha. De percorrer o caminho entre o metrô e a SUA casa.

Ele precisava falar com o Kamus. Mas a verdade é que ele não queria deixá-lo. Não enquanto as coisas estivessem assim... Nos últimos dias Milo aparecera na faculdade todo feliz e não dera a mínima bola para o Kamus. E solenemente ignorara Afrodite em frente a todos. Sentara-se com a Shina e cochicharam durante as aulas, os intervalos e os almoços. Depois, ficara na biblioteca, sempre grudado na Shina.

Quando o Kamus tentara falar com ele para dividir o tal trabalho do Prof. Dohko, Milo simplesmente falara que iria fazer sozinho e que o Kamus podia deixar para lá. Coitado do Kamus! Afrodite vira a mágoa em seu rosto, mas o Milo nem se dera ao trabalho de olhar para ele. Continuara a conversar com a Shina, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Arre! Que vontade de dar um chacoalhão no Milo, para ver se ele pegava no tranco!

E Afrodite? Dormira mais um dia na casa do Kamus. Já virara um hábito. Ele ficava com o Kamus enquanto ele cozinhava (aliás, muito bem!). Jantavam, bebiam vinho (é claro!) e viam um filme até a hora de dormir. No dia seguinte, Afrodite preparava o café e eles iam para a faculdade. Até que era legal! Não fosse o fato de que Afrodite sentia falta da sua casa. E das suas coisas.

Hoje ele ia falar com o Kamus.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Parbleu!_ Já chegava de ficar se lamentando... O Milo não era para ele. Ele devia ter voltado com a tal da Shina. Eles não se desgrudavam há dois dias... Mas ele preferia saber que o Milo estava com a Shina do que com o Saga. Pelo menos ela não era perigosa e dissimulada. Ela era estourada e inconseqüente mas, voluntariamente, não faria mal a Milo, como o Saga... Chega! Ele não tinha nada a ver com aquilo... O Milo não era para ele. E o Milo parecia estar feliz. Mas a verdade é que ele queria que Milo fosse feliz _ao seu lado_! Será que isso nunca iria passar?

A verdade é que desde 2ª. feira, Milo o estava evitando. Ele não entendia o porquê. Ele até tentara falar com Milo, mas este fora tão frio e distante, que Kamus desistira. Aquilo o machucara. Afinal, expor sentimentos não era o forte de Kamus. E a última vez que ele chamara Milo para uma conversa particular, ele terminara caído no chão. Dessa forma, Kamus passara a semana inteira observando Milo de longe. Ele não conseguia evitar. E, assim, notou que Milo estava com um celular. Ele podia jurar que Milo não tinha um celular antes. E o maldito celular tocava todas as vezes em que a aula terminava. Milo, então, se afastava e, logo depois sem nada dizer, voltava a falar com Shina.

Mas ele ia dar um jeito de falar novamente com Milo, ao menos para tentar dividir o tal trabalho. Quem sabe amanhã na balada que Milo marcara com todos novamente, Kamus não conseguia uma oportunidade de se aproximar de Milo? De falar-lhe, senão sobre seus sentimentos, sobre a possibilidade de serem, ao menos, amigos... E se alguém tentasse drogá-lo de novo, Kamus o protegeria. Dessa vez ele não o deixaria. Ele iria fazer alguma coisa.

Sim, aquilo tinha que passar. Tudo aquilo tinha que passar. Desânimo, tristeza, solidão, vontade de chorar, amor não retribuído ... aquilo tinha que passar. Milo não tinha o direito de entrar na sua vida, virá-la de ponta cabeça e, depois, nem mesmo falar com ele! Nem mesmo olhar para ele. Ignorá-lo completamente.

E, para piorar, tinha o remorso. O remorso pelo que Kamus estava fazendo com _Fleur_. Coitado dele! O pobre do _Fleur_, que não tinha nada a ver com o assunto, ficara cuidando dele por 5 dias. Que vergonha! Ele nunca ficara tão abatido assim. Ele precisava compensar o _Fleur_ de algum modo por ser um amigo tão especial. Não estava certo ficar obrigando o coitado a dormir na sua casa, só para não ficar sozinho. Como se ele já tivesse se importado na sua vida com o fato de ficar sozinho! Ele sempre fora sozinho, oras. Ele ia falar com o _Fleur_. Já!

- _Fleur? Où est tu__4_

- Kamuuuss! Tô aqui me arrumando! – _Fleur_ podia demorar horas se arrumando.

- _Fleur_, preciso falar com você!

- Fala, Kamus!

- É que eu andei pensando que não está certo fazer você dormir aqui _parce que je suis seule__5_... – um nó imediatamente se formou no peito de Flor. Kamus não queria mais sua companhia? Ele queria que ele fosse embora? Mas não era isso que ele, Flor, justamente queria?

- Sei! Quer que eu vá embora? – foi apenas um fio de sua voz que se fez ouvir...

- NÃO! Vamos passar a próxima semana morando na sua casa!

Bom, era uma decisão aquariana, afinal! O que se pode fazer? Aquarianos têm uma lógica própria, funcional e ... não convencional!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quando foi que ele, Shaka, sentiu-se mais feliz? Nunca! Ele nunca se sentira mais feliz. Ele tinha mesmo dúvidas se já se sentira perto de estar tão feliz... Mú fazia isso com ele. Fazia-o ter vontade de dizer para o vento, a água, a terra e o fogo que ele estava feliz!

O único ponto negro na felicidade de Shaka era Kamus. Ele e Kamus nunca foram muito próximos, mas sempre estiveram juntos. Sempre se respeitaram. Por vezes competiram pelas melhores notas, pelos melhores empregos, pelo reconhecimento dos professores. Mas eles sempre se respeitaram e admiraram.

E Kamus estava triste, muito triste. Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa. Mas o que? Kamus era tão fechado. Como ele mesmo era antes de Mú, com seu jeito doce, adentrar a sua vida sem aviso. E Shaka sabia que Kamus queria Milo. Então por que ele ficava andando para cima e para baixo com Afrodite?

Regra 1 do manual de relacionamentos para virginianos: se você quer ficar com alguém, deixe claro que está disponível!

E Shaka sabia que Kamus não estava com Afrodite. Como poderia estar? Eles não trocavam olhares apaixonados. Eles não ficavam o tempo todo tentando se tocar. Mas é necessário lembrar que Shaka era um observador brilhante. Nem todos tinham a sua percepção das coisas.

Regra 2 do manual de relacionamentos para virginianos: se você está interessado em alguém, demonstre o seu interesse!

E Shaka tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que Kamus não demonstrara estar interessado em Milo. Kamus era capaz de não deixar claro para o verdureiro a sua intenção de comprar verduras! Definitivamente ele não demonstrara o seu interesse a Milo.

Regra 3 do manual de relacionamentos para virginianos: às vezes você tem que se expor para obter o que quer.

E é claro que Kamus não se expunha. Claro está que essa era a regra que o próprio Shaka tinha mais dificuldade em seguir. Mas com Mú ele conseguira! Ele se expusera. Ok, fora num ataque de ciúmes, mas ele se expusera! Mas Shaka tinha a clara impressão de que até para ter ataques de ciúmes Kamus seria contido. E o Milo, desligado como era, não notaria.

Será que ele devia fazer algo? Será que ele devia falar com Kamus? Mas como falar com Kamus? Não, o melhor seria continuar a acompanhar aquele caso até que a oportunidade perfeita de interferência surgisse. E sendo Shaka observador como era ele iria reconhecê-la, sem dúvida.

E terminada a análise da questão, Shaka se pôs a analisar o próximo assunto de sua pauta. Sua própria felicidade. E como ele faria para, finalmente, evoluir para o próximo estágio do seu relacionamento com Mú...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_6ª. feira pela manhã_

Milo estava quase pronto para ir à LSE. Fora complicado acordar. Bem complicado. E ele sorrira ao se lembrar da última noite. Ou melhor, das últimas noites com Saga. Ele realmente não lembrava de já ter experimentado tanto prazer em sua vida. Saga era um amante excepcional. Atencioso. Carinhoso. Apaixonado. Imaginativo. Indecifrável. Ele não estava em nada arrependido de haver iniciado um relacionamento homossexual.

Seus demais problemas pareciam haver evaporado nestes últimos dias. Ele combinara um plano de ação com Shina e os dois haviam resolvido envolver mais algumas pessoas. Afinal, quanto mais gente envolvida, menos pareceria uma armação! O trabalho do Prof. Dohko já estava bem esquematizado. Milo, sistematicamente, evitara todas as tentativas de Kamus de se envolver com o trabalho. A culpa fora dele, de Milo, e somente dele. Não seria justo que Kamus se desgastasse com o tal trabalho. E, afinal, Milo não queria afastá-lo dos braços de Afrodite, pensou Milo, amargamente... Os dois sempre estavam juntos, sempre chegavam juntos, sempre sentavam juntos. Até o tal Hyoga, o russo loiro que vivia atrás do Kamus, se afastara dos dois, provavelmente para não interromper as confissões de amor!

Mas ele sabia que não estava conseguindo tratar Kamus de forma equilibrada. Ele o tratava de forma muito mais fria do que jamais tratara alguém. Ele nem mesmo conseguia olhá-lo diretamente, pois vê-lo com Afrodite o incomodava demais. Nem ele mesmo entendia o porquê. Ele sentia como se, de alguma forma, Kamus o tivesse traído. Como se algo não tivesse sido dito entre ele e Kamus. Por quê? Talvez ele ainda estivesse magoado com as ofensas que Kamus lhe dirigira no museu. Talvez fosse o fato de Kamus não ter lhe dito que estava com Afrodite. Talvez fosse aquele sorriso de Kamus, tão cheio de promessas que não se concretizaram... Mas a verdade é que o porquê não importava mais. Agora ele estava com Saga. Ele precisava parar de ficar pensando em Kamus o tempo todo.

Saga! Ele estava feliz com Saga. Claro que o fato de Saga tentar controlá-lo o tempo todo era um pouco desgastante... Saga lhe dera um celular e ligava para ele EXATAMENTE no intervalo de suas aulas e SEMPRE perguntava com quem ele estava. Já Milo não se importava a mínima com os horários ou com quem Saga estivera... Mas Saga! Saga sempre se certificava se ele estava agasalhado. Saga sempre chegava em casa no mesmo horário. Se ele se atrasasse, Saga sempre queria saber o motivo. Mas ele tinha que passar sobre tudo aquilo se quisesse se relacionar de verdade com alguém, certo? Era esse o segredo do relacionamento estável... Ter que dar satisfações. E Milo estava se esforçando. De verdade.

E, afinal, o sexo era fantástico. Saga parecia saber a exata forma de excitar Milo. De despertar suas sensações, fossem elas boas ou más.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooflash backooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Noite anterior_

Milo e Saga estavam no terraço fumando. Há alguns minutos ninguém falava nada. O anúncio publicitário brilhava e sua luz vermelha se refletia nos olhos de Saga. Os dois desfrutavam do bem estar mútuo que fumar lhes proporcionava. Milo acabou seu cigarro primeiro e se levantou para entrar em casa, quando Saga, mais rápido, o empurrou de costas contra a murada do terraço. Milo se surpreendeu. Era inegável que ele ainda sentia um certo receio de Saga. Algo indefinido, como se um outro alguém pudesse despertar dentro de Saga. Mas ele se sentiria ridículo se o empurrasse. Era melhor esperar o que Saga iria fazer. Se ele o forçasse, ele estava em condições de reagir.

Saga, então, colocou as mãos em torno do pescoço de Milo e começou a acariciá-lo com os polegares, sem nada falar. Saga estava perto. E olhava para o pescoço de Milo como se ele fosse da máxima importância. Milo tinha mesmo a nítida impressão que Saga tinha esquecido que ele, Milo, estava lá. Aquilo durou alguns segundos e Milo estava tendo cada vez mais dificuldade em conter o impulso de empurrar Saga, quando ouviu:

- Às vezes eu te odeio, Milo – E Saga aproximou a boca do pescoço de Milo e começou a chupá-lo e beijá-lo. Milo sentiu sua resistência cair por terra, enquanto sua pele se arrepiava...

- Odeia? – aquela voz não parecia a sua.

- Sim, Milo. Eu só penso em você, só quero você. É como se só houvesse você no mundo inteiro. Eu sinto que perdi o controle da minha vida. Eu odeio isso! – E Saga o puxou para mais perto e o beijou na boca, quase que violentamente, pegando-o de surpresa. Seu coração falhou uma batida. Seu corpo reagiu. O que Saga quisera dizer com aquilo? Mas a voz de Saga chamou-o novamente. – Vai logo para o meu quarto, meu amor! – a voz de Saga estava mais baixa, mais rouca.

Milo saiu dali e entrou em casa meio fora de sintonia. Aioria o olhou de forma esquisita. Será que ele desconfiava de algo? Mas será que isso era importante? O importante agora era obedecer a Saga e ir logo para o seu quarto.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo final do flash back ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sim, Saga dominava seus sentidos. Mas será que dominava seus sentimentos?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saga entra no escritório cantando a música _Um, dos, três, Maria_, de Rick Martin

Ganhador do bolão: um auxiliar de escritório desconhecido que pegou o dinheiro, guardou e, em 15 anos, montou uma empresa de um novo dispositivo de busca e organização de _sites _de fanfics na internet, ficando milionário. E tudo isso ele devia a Saga!

Tão logo Saga entrou em sua sala, o telefone tocou e uma voz conhecida falou:

- Preciso te ver! – Saga estremeceu. Há quanto tempo ele não o procurava?

- Hoje?

- Hoje.

- Hoje eu vou sair.

- Então eu te encontro lá. Me diz o lugar.

Saga disse. Como evitar? Afinal, essa era a história da vida deles.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Oi Pessoal:_

_Dessa vez vou usar este espaço para justificar o Milo (Virgo-chan, corajosamente, posiciona-se à frente do Milo para receber as pedras em seu lugar)._

_A verdade é que ele é impulsivo e sofreu mudanças bruscas em pouco tempo: mudou de país e de orientação sexual! Para piorar, ele se sente só e mal porque nunca conseguiu manter um relacionamento estável. Com tanta coisa, é natural que ele cometa erros! E nunca é demais lembrar que quando se vive fora do país, é normal confiar nos conterrâneos. E, é claro, que o Saga está usando tudo isso a seu favor. (Milo, agradecido, abraça a Virgo-chan; Virgo-chan, emocionada, o abraça de volta; Saga aparece, sabe-se lá de onde, e corre atrás da Virgo-chan com um furador de gelo; Virgo-chan desfaz a pose de corajosa e, covardemente, foge do Saga!)._

_Queria agradecer as reviews maravilhosas que recebi da Patin, da Musha, da Dionisiah, da Tsuki-chan, da Hikaru, da Elena, da Tsuki Torres, da Gigi, da Dark Ookami e da Dama.. Respondi a todas que me deixaram o e. mail. Vocês são demais! Obrigada!_

_Virgo-chan_

_Jul/06_

1 Até a vista

2 Deus meu

3 garota

4 Onde está você?

5 Porque eu estou só

14


	12. O Plano

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo 18 – O Plano

Saga, Shura e Mdm, como sempre, chegaram antes de todos à balada. Saga, porque havia marcado um encontro. Ele bem que queria ter vindo com Milo, mas sair do trabalho, voltar para casa e sair de novo era totalmente contrário a seus princípios. Era, em verdade, contra-producente. Assim, ele e os dois amigos foram para um _pub_ beber antes da tal balada.

Por que é que o Milo tinha que ser tão social? Por que ele não podia ficar um final de semana sem balada? Mas ele não seria louco de deixar o Milo sair sozinho. Ainda mais com o tal Kamus... Argh! Aquele francês maldito. Ele não se esquecera dos desaforos, da tentativa de virar o Milo contra si, do fato do Milo havê-lo chamado quando estava inconsciente. Rolava algo entre os dois. Mas até agora ele não conseguira saber o que. Milo era sempre tão reticente quando ele perguntava com quem ele estava na faculdade. Milo nunca falava nada de Kamus, mas Saga sentia que havia algo aí. Então, o melhor que ele tinha a fazer era ficar de olho.

E, para piorar o estado de ânimo de nosso geminiano, ELE tinha ligado. Depois de quase dois meses. O que será que isso queria dizer? E eles marcaram encontro exatamente às 22:00hs. Kanon era tão pontual quanto ele, logo ele devia chegar a qualquer momento.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

MdM estava feliz como não se sentia há anos. Décadas, talvez... Sim, Saga o chamara, mas a Shina já o havia convidado. _Questa ragaza__1_! Linda! Divertida! E ela o chamara.

A verdade é que o mau humor constante de MdM o afastava das pessoas. Mesmo quando ele estava a fim, ele não conseguia se aproximar. Às vezes ele queria mudar, mas geralmente ele pensava... que se exploda tudo! Que mude o mundo! E, claro, que ele não mudava.

Historicamente, as únicas pessoas que o agüentavam eram Saga e Shura. Shura porque era um cínico e Saga... bom, ele não conseguia entender o Saga. Talvez fosse porque ele também era solitário. Talvez porque ele também era esquisito. Mas e daí? Eles eram seus amigos e MdM faria qualquer coisa por seus amigos.

Mas, desta vez, Saga o fizera jurar que não tentaria nada contra o Milo. E MdM prometera. Nesta noite ele estaria ocupado. Ocupado conversando com a Shina. Ele até estava pensando em algum modo de ser mais simpático ou engraçado, mas não conseguira nada. Então teria que ser daquele jeito mesmo... mal humorado, amargo e abrutalhado. Funcionara até agora. Por que não funcionaria mais? Mas, se alguém chegasse perto dela, ele mataria. E com requintes de crueldade!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shura bem que se surpreendera com a ligação de Milo. Ele até perguntou se o Saga sabia que Milo havia ligado. Mas quando Saga garantiu que sabia de tudo, Shura relaxou. Ele sabia o quanto Saga era ciumento.

Mas se estava tudo certo, então a diversão era certa. Ele amava uma armação!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Afrodite e Kamus chegaram juntos à balada. Kamus o apressara milhões de vezes. Mas não era porque eles ainda estavam no apartamento do Kamus que ele seria apressado. Não! O ritual da arrumação era muito especial para Afrodite deixar alguém apressá-lo. Mas Kamus conseguiu... e os dois acabaram por chegar na hora.

Afrodite, lindo em uma blusa azul turquesa que combinava com seus olhos e com seus cabelos, que ele deixara esvoaçantes à custa de horas de escova.

Kamus, simplesmente arrasador com uma calça caqui e um _sweater_ preto. Seus cabelos lisos estavam soltos. Sua beleza estava - e sempre estaria - na simplicidade.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marin não queria ir. Ela chorava e dizia que não iria, já que ela não conseguia atrair o Aioria. E o pigmeu do Seiya não saía do seu pé. Ela simplesmente não estava disposta a agüentá-lo a noite inteira. Ela simplesmente não conseguia ser antipática e mandar o menino procurar sua turma. E já que ela não falava, a ostra não se tocava e ficava no pé dela.

Mú a consolou e disse que ela deveria ir. Shina, inclusive, escolheu a roupa que ela iria usar (um vestido preto e curto) e falou que ela, Shina, iria dar um corre no tal do Seiya. Aldebaran, imediatamente, se prontificou a ajudar a espantar o moleque ou a dar-lhe porrada. E, meio desanimada, Marin foi arrastada para fora de casa por Aldebaran, Shina e Mú que pareciam estranhamente ansiosos para que ela fosse para a balada daquela noite.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaka estava nervoso... Era praticamente inimaginável, mas ele estava atrasado. Como poderia ser? Mas ele se atrasara embrulhando o presente de Mú. Depois, se atrasara mais quando não conseguiu escolher sua roupa. Acabou se atrasando mais ainda quando saiu de casa e esqueceu o presente. Ele estava quase saindo do prédio quando se lembrou e teve que voltar...

E, assim, um Shaka muito mais agitado que o normal chegou à balada com quase 30 minutos de atraso. Que vergonha. O que é que os outros iriam pensar?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Milo e Aioria, é claro, se atrasaram. Não seriam os dois se não estivessem atrasados. As desculpas eram as mais esfarrapadas... Milo justificava-se porque depois da aula tivera que passar no consultório do Dr. Shion para convidá-lo a sair com eles. E, para seu espanto, Shion dissera que iria. Claro, porém, que isso não era motivo para atraso, vez que Milo passara pelo consultório às 3 da tarde e o encontro era às 10 da noite...

Aioria não conseguia escolher sua roupa. Na verdade, para seu desespero, quando ele abrira seu guarda-roupa todas as suas camisas estavam miseravelmente amassadas... MILO! O que ele fizera desta vez? E Aioria esmurrara a porta do banheiro, onde Milo estava se arrumando. Fora impressão sua ou Milo estava rindo?

- Aioria, pega qualquer uma! Não tem uma camisa verde no canto direito do seu armário que não está amassada?

Que coisa estranha! Desde quando o Milo sabia onde algo estava? E no armário do Aioria? Mas, enfim, ele foi checar e lá estava a tal camisa. Era, em verdade, exatamente da cor dos olhos do nosso leãozinho! Aioria então foi procurar uma calça e não achou nenhuma. Mas que saco! O que acontecera no seu armário?

- MILO!

- Aioria, se você ficar me atrapalhando de dois em dois minutos a gente vai se atrasar!

- Você mexeu no meu guarda-roupa?

- Claro que não, Aioria! Por que eu faria isso? – maldito tom condescendente, pensou Aioria!

- Eu não acho nenhuma calça!

- Dá uma olhada no último cabide do lado esquerdo! Acho que eu vi uma lá!

E não é que era verdade? Lá estava uma calça _jeans_, não muito velha, passada e limpa! E ... de novo! O Milo sabia onde estava! Que estranho! Será que a influência do Saga fizera bem ao Milo, afinal?

E, então, finalmente, Aioria começou a procurar um _sweater_ para colocar e não conseguiu localizar nenhum. Milo, então, como que magia, apareceu ao seu lado com um _sweater_ verde e falou:

- Tenta esse meu, Aioria. Acho que vai ficar legal! – e dito e feito! Aioria já ia falar algo, quando Milo completou: - Bom, resolvi te ajudar a se vestir melhor hoje porque não agüento mais todas as mulheres atrás de mim. Achei que se eu te ajudasse não ia ter que fica com todas de novo! – e Milo espirrou perfume em Aioria e saiu de perto rápido.

- Vai se f..., Milo! - e assim, Aioria se esqueceu de perguntar como Milo sabia onde estavam suas roupas e como tinha magicamente um _sweater_ que combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos disponível!

E os dois se foram, brigando, é claro!

Nosso leonino estava um arraso! (ok! e lindo, gostoso, maravilhoso, cheiroso, espetacular2...).

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saga sentou-se no bar à espera de Kanon, quando ouviu o familiar pedido:

- Gim tônica – sim, a voz, o pedido... era ele, sem dúvida e Saga se virou somente para ter a conhecida sensação novamente. Era como se olhar em um espelho!

- Então você já chegou, Saga! Eu havia ficado com a impressão de que você não queria me ver! – Kanon: sempre desafiador!

- Eu falei que estaria aqui! Eu não costumo faltar a minha palavra – Saga: sempre provocativo, é claro!

- Ok, ok. Não vim para brigar. Não é o que eu quero.

- E o que você quer?

- Voltar a morar em casa!

Como? O que ele dissera? Depois de tudo? Depois de tudo, ele queria voltar a morar com Saga? Depois de haver fugido de sua casa na Grécia, depois de haver brigado com os pais, depois de haver brigado com Saga, depois de haver se afastado de todas as maneiras... depois de mais de dois meses sem contato algum, ele queria voltar! Será que ele sabia o que ele havia passado? Será que ele se importara em como ele havia se sentido? Claro que não! Kanon nunca se importara com nada que não fosse ele mesmo.

- Posso saber por quê?

- Eu e o Sorrento terminamos. Era como se ele pertencesse ao mar e eu à terra. Não deu certo.

Simples! Simples e vazia como todas as demais explicações de Kanon... _Eu não agüento mais ficar perto de você! Eu não quero mais ser comparado a você! Eu não quero mais ser confundido com você! _Não! Ele não queria se lembrar. Não agora. E Saga suspirou. Ele podia falar não. Ele podia falar que ele, finalmente, se acostumara a ficar sem Kanon. Mas, não! Ele não podia perder a chance de se sentir completo novamente. Ele não podia recusar nada a Kanon.

- E quando você volta? – Kanon o olhou como se não esperasse, absolutamente, uma resposta diferente daquela.

- Em duas semanas. Eu vou viajar com a orquestra e na volta me mudo.

- Você se lembra que há dois meses eu te avisei que dois estudantes iam morar lá comigo, certo?

- Não! Tinha esquecido. Manda os dois embora. Não dá?

- Não. – ele não queria que Milo fosse embora! Não!

- Ok. Se você quiser, eles ficam. A gente conversa quando eu voltar.

- Me liga quando você voltar!

- Saga? Eu senti a sua falta! – Saga não respondeu, até que Kanon se foi. Somente, então, ele disse:

- E eu a sua, Kanon. Demais!

Por que Kanon sempre despertava o que de pior havia nele? Porque no fundo ele tinha medo que Kanon o abandonasse novamente. E que ele sentisse a sua falta novamente. Que se sentisse rasgar novamente. Se ele pudesse confiar em Kanon... Se Kanon pudesse aceitar a sua ligação com Saga. Mas não! Nunca fora assim. Ele sabia que Kanon iria voltar a sua vida somente para feri-lo novamente mais tarde. E a cada vez ficava mais difícil cicatrizar...

- Gim tônica, por favor – pediu Saga

Sim, naquela noite ele só tomaria gim tônica. Pelo Kanon. Seria o início de uma maldita noite! Ele sentia toda a mágoa crescer dentro dele. Ele também sentia a desconfiança... E onde estaria Milo? Por que ele demorava tanto? Não! Saga não iria perder o Milo. Não como sempre perdera Kanon... Sim, Kanon conseguia despertar o que de pior havia nele. E Saga começou a tomar seu gim tônica. Ele odiava aquilo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Afrodite estava indo ao banheiro quando o viu. Não! Aquele não era o Saga. Eles eram diferentes. Todos podiam confundi-los, mas não Afrodite. Aquele era o Kanon. Afrodite tentou se esconder, mas Kanon o viu... e veio em sua direção com aquele andar felino que lhe era característico.

- Afrodite! Há quanto tempo. Ainda atrás do meu belo irmão?

Que raiva! Tinha que ser assim. Um a fim dele e o outro nem se lembrando de sua existência.

- Que irmão, Kanon?

- Ah, querido. Você não me engana. Eu sei.

- Ele nem se lembra de mim... – o que adiantava discutir com Kanon?

- Isso porque você insiste em querer sempre o mais difícil, Afrodite. Sempre foi assim. Desde a primeira vez. Sempre se iludindo sobre o Saga. Eu duvido que um dia ele fique com alguém.

- Ah! Mas aí que você se engana, Kanon. Ele está com alguém.

- E que diferença isso te faz, Afrodite? Não é com você, é?

Não! Não era! Ele já ficara sentado perto do Saga. Ele nem mesmo se lembrava que ele era amigo do Milo. Nem se lembrava que eles haviam se visto há uma semana. Ele só tinha olhos para o Milo.

- Afrodite, eu vou viajar, mas na volta a gente podia conversar sobre essa sua tendência a ser infeliz, você não acha? E você podia atender as minhas chamadas, não é? Eu cansei de te ligar na Suécia...

- A gente marca.

- Me dá seu telefone.

Afrodite deu. Por que ele tinha que querer o Saga? Ele nem o conhecia direito. Ele nem sabia como ele era de verdade. Tudo o que ele tinha era a imagem que ele próprio criara.

Já Kanon pensava na estranha informação: Saga estava com alguém e não lhe contara. Será que seu irmão estava ficando independente? Realmente fora estranho ele não querer mandar os estudantes embora... Ele resolveria isso quando voltasse.

E depois que Kanon se foi, Afrodite começou a chorar... Suavemente. Se alguém perguntasse, ele diria que era a lente de contato. E assim pensando ele tropeçou no Kamus. Não, para o Kamus ele não podia mentir.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Milo estava andando pela _boite_ para se ambientar. Afinal quando o plano começasse, ele iria precisar saber exatamente para onde ir e de onde surgiriam as pessoas. E Milo começou a repassar em sua mente o plano... Sim, ele precisava saber em que direção ficariam os banheiros. E Milo começou a procurar. Shina iria avisá-lo quando eles pudessem começar a atuação.

E ele ainda tinha que achar o Saga. Ele sabia que Saga ficaria nervoso se ele ficasse envolvido com o plano sem nem mesmo lhe falar boa noite. Aquela dependência do Saga, por vezes, o irritava. Mas ele estava disposto a tentar. Ele iria tentar.

E, de repente, Milo topou com Afrodite e Kamus. Afrodite estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Kamus e parecia chorar. A cena o desagradou. Com que então o casal estava brigando! Kamus acariciava os cabelos de Afrodite e parecia falar algo gentil. A cena o incomodou tanto que Milo se virou e saiu dali o mais rápido possível. Por quê? Por que ver os dois juntos o incomodava tanto? Mas ele não podia pensar naquilo. Ele não queria pensar naquilo.

Kamus, por seu lado, levantou a cabeça e viu Milo. Ele estava se afastando em meio à multidão. E ele estava sozinho. Ele precisava falar com Milo. Aquela era a sua chance de falar com Milo. Kamus, então, pediu licença a _Fleur_ e saiu atrás de Milo, tentando abrir caminho em meio à multidão.

Porém, quando ele estava prestes a alcançar Milo e tocar-lhe as costas, Saga apareceu em frente a Milo e olhou para Kamus diretamente. Kamus podia jurar que vira um brilho vermelho nos olhos de Saga, um brilho de desafio. Devia ser reflexo das luzes da pista de dança. Saga, então, aproveitando-se da multidão que se concentrava à beira da pista de danças, abraçou Milo pela cintura e beijou seu rosto, de forma possessiva, falando algo no ouvido de Milo. Isso tudo sem nunca deixar de encarar Kamus, que estava um pouco atrás. E Milo... não reagiu. A certeza, então, o atingiu. Eles estavam juntos! Milo e Saga!

E Kamus congelou onde estava enquanto via Milo caminhar para a pista de danças ao encontro de Shina, que acenava para Milo alegremente.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_O Plano – Fase I_

Personagens Principais: Milo, Shina e June

Coadjuvantes: Mú

Retaguarda: Aldebaran deveria olhar para todos os personagens para saber o tempo exato da ação e impedir que o Milo apanhasse do MdM.

Com todos avisados, Shina deu sinal para o início da implementação do plano. Imediatamente, todos os envolvidos posicionaram-se.

Shina, imediatamente, pegou Milo pela mão e o conduziu para o centro da pista de dança, colando-se a ele, de forma insinuante. Milo a abraçava de forma não menos insinuante, passando ostensivamente as mãos pelo corpo de Shina. Eles estavam exatamente no centro do grupo formado por seus colegas da LSE, sendo que Marin e Aioria também estavam lá, muito embora, separados por algumas pessoas. A Marin dançava ao lado daquele anão de jardim vestido de vermelho. Que raiva!

Mas...O Milo não estava tendo algo com o Saga? A semana inteira os dois estiveram estranhos, cheios de olhares e silêncios constrangedores... Mas a verdade é que na faculdade o Milo e a Shina passaram a semana grudados um no outro. O que pensar? Ele e Milo eram amigos há mais de 20 anos, mas a vida emocional de Milo era tão movimentada que, por vezes, Aioria tinha dificuldade em acompanhar. Ele poderia até ter perguntado. Com certeza o Milo lhe falaria o que estava rolando, mas Aioria, há dias, só se interessava por Marin! E o Milo sabia se cuidar, afinal.

Mas foi com uma certa dose de alívio que Aioria viu Milo com Shina. Aioros havia sido estranhamente reticente quanto a Saga! Ele falara que Saga era um cara legal, inteligente e tudo o mais, mas Aioria sentira uma certa ressalva por parte de seu irmão. E Aioria não iria se perdoar se alguma coisa errada acontecesse com Milo. A amizade deles era muito importante. Ele não conseguia mesmo se lembrar de fato nenhum de sua vida, bom ou mal, a que Milo não estivesse presente. Importunando-o ou apoiando-o, mas ele e Milo sempre estiveram juntos.

Uma comoção começou um pouco longe de onde eles estavam. Ele podia jurar que era o idiota do MdM. Ele estava tentando avançar para a pista, mas era impedido por um imenso Aldebaran. Aquele cara era mesmo um idiota insuportável e esquentado. Tomara que ele levasse um cacete do Aldebaran! Maldito!

Mas não demorou muito para que a atenção de Aioria fosse novamente atraída para o Milo e a Shina. Milo, enquanto dançava agarrado com a Shina, estava ostensivamente paquerando uma loirinha que sempre estava com aqueles estudantes de intercâmbio. Ele não conseguia se lembrar do nome da moça. Mas se ele, Aioria, conseguia notar, ele imaginava que Shina, em questão de segundos, notaria o que Milo estava fazendo. Por trás das costas de Shina, Milo mandava sinais para a menina... Ele a olhava descaradamente... Ele sempre tentava virar Shina de tal forma que ele pudesse olhar para a garota... E a menina não se fazia de rogada. Ela chegou mesmo a mandar um beijo para Milo... Ai meu Deus! Shina iria armar um barraco tão logo ela notasse, o que ira acontecer logo, ou melhor ... naquele exato momento!

Shina pôs-se a berrar com Milo! Ela lhe deu um sonoro tapa na cara e começou a chorar no meio da pista. Todos ficaram estáticos. Ninguém sabia direito como consolar Shina ou fazê-la parar de chorar. Ela era tão emotiva. Ainda bem que a Marin não era assim! E, por falar em Marin, ela, empurrada por Mu, entrara no meio da pista para falar com Shina que a abraçou aos prantos e pediu para Marin ir com ela ao banheiro. Ah! A Marin era tão bondosa! Tão amiga! Tão perfeita! E com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, Aioria a viu sair com Shina em direção ao banheiro. Que estranha relação as mulheres tinham com os banheiros!

Mas que saco! Ele estava olhando para a Marin há vários e vários minutos e tinha quase certeza de que ela o olhava de volta e agora... isso. A Marin tivera que socorrer a escandalosa da Shina. Aioria já ia quebrar o pau com Milo, já que, por óbvio, a culpa do barraco fora dele, quando notou que o Milo estava se agarrando com a tal loirinha! No meio da pista, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Será que ele não tinha medo da Shina? Porque ele, Aioria, aterrorizava-se ante a mínima possibilidade de uma mulher começar a chorar!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saga caminhava lentamente em direção a Kamus, como um grande predador. Eles estavam a alguns passos de distância. Que sorte ele dera. Ele vira Kamus tentando alcançar Milo. E Milo não vira Kamus logo atrás de si. E Saga se incumbira de deixar claro para Kamus que Milo era seu! Seu e de ninguém mais. Mas aquilo era pouco. Kamus iria se arrepender por querer Milo. Por tentar virá-lo contra si. Por despertar algo em Milo que ele, Saga, não sabia o que era. E ele iria pagar também pelos problemas que ele enfrentava com Kanon. Kamus iria pagar por tudo. Pelo que tinha e pelo que não tinha culpa!

- Kamus, não é? – como se ele não soubesse. Kamus era o único por lá com cabelo esverdeado...

- Saga! – naquela única palavra, o tom de desprezo se fez sentir. – Vocês estão juntos, não estão?

- Estamos, Kamus. E eu preciso te dizer que o Milo é um vulcão na cama. Tudo o que alguém pode desejar. Realmente delicioso. – sim, ele iria ferí-lo. E Saga começou a rodear Kamus, como se para avaliar se suas palavras haviam surtido efeito.

- Mas ...você o drogou. Você não o levou para o hospital. Você o agarrou quando ele estava doente - Kamus não sabia por que falava aquilo. A verdade é que imaginar Milo na cama com Saga o torturava. Ouvir Saga falar aquilo era insuportável.

- Ah, Kamus. Eu queria saber o que você tem a ver com isso...

- Eu vou falar para o Milo. Ele precisa saber.

- Chega perto dele e você vai se arrepender! – a voz de Saga tinha um forte tom de ameaça.

- Eu não tenho medo de você, Saga. Você não passa de um mau caráter! – Kamus começara a falar alto, atraindo a atenção de um homem que estava quase ao lado deles, olhando a pista.

Saga, então, posicionou-se atrás de Kamus, abraçando-o pela cintura, e aproximando sua boca do ouvido de Kamus, enquanto afastava os seus cabelos lisos com a outra mão. Kamus sentiu uma súbita e alarmante repulsa. E ele ia se livrar de Saga, quando o ouviu dizer:

- Olha para ele! – Saga forçou a cabeça de Kamus na direção de Milo, que dançava agarrado com Shina. – Lindo, não é? Seria uma pena se ele se machucasse, não seria?

- Você não faria isso! Você gosta dele, _pour Dieu__3_! – Saga riu suavemente.

- Tenta entender, Kamus! Se ele não ficar comigo, ele não vai ficar com mais ninguém! E nós moramos num andar alto... Ele pode cair da escada. Ou se cortar abrindo uma lata. Ou escorregar no chuveiro. O Milo é TÃO descuidado... – Kamus não duvidou nem por um minuto do que Saga lhe dissera. Talvez fosse o tom de voz. Talvez fossem as palavras... Mas ele não duvidou nem por um momento que Saga seria capaz de machucar Milo de alguma forma... Kamus sentiu-se derrotado.

- _D'accord_... eu fico longe dele. – Saga começou, então, a agradar o cabelo de Kamus, que se segurava para não agredi-lo.

- E não é só isso, Kamus. Para demonstrar sua boa vontade, eu quero que você fique com alguém hoje. E bem em frente ao Milo.

- _Non_!

- Sim! Você não quer que ele seja feliz?

Feliz! Tudo o que Kamus mais queria era que Milo fosse feliz. Que Milo continuasse feliz! Mas como ele poderia ser feliz com aquele psicopata do Saga?

- Eu quero que ele seja feliz! – Kamus falou baixo. Sua voz refletia sua total e absoluta derrota.

- Ótimo! Logo depois dessa ridícula encenação. Você vai ficar com alguém bem em frente ao Milo. - Kamus assentiu – Não fica assim, Kamus. Tudo para fazer o Milo feliz, certo? – e Saga beijou o rosto de Kamus lentamente.

E finalmente Kamus conseguiu se livrar de Saga. Ele o empurrou rudemente enquanto se afastava daquele lugar. Na pista, Milo estava com June, sem saber o que se passara.

Saga o viu se afastar com um sorriso nos lábios. Por ele, Kamus poderia ir correndo até a Sibéria! Ok, ele não conseguira segurar Kanon ao seu lado. Mas o Milo ele conseguiria!

E Saga foi para o bar. Ele precisava de mais gim tônica. O homem que os escutara foi logo atrás.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_O Plano – Fase II_

Personagens Principais: Milo, June, Shina e Shura

Coadjuvantes: Shaka

Retaguarda: Aldebaran deveria olhar para todos os personagens para saber o tempo exato da ação e impedir que alguém apanhasse

Milo e June dançavam tão sensualmente que atraíam a atenção de todos os que dançavam na pista. E todos aqueles que conheciam a Shina ficaram apreensivos. Será que o Milo estava bêbado? Teria ele enlouquecido? Quando a Shina voltasse seria uma questão de segundos até que ela colocasse a _boite_ abaixo.

Aioria não sabia o que fazer. É claro que aquilo ia dar confusão! Então o Shaka resolveu falar para o Milo parar. Cara ponderado aquele, pensou Aioria com admiração. Bom, fosse o que fosse que o Shaka tivesse falado, o resultado foi instantâneo! O Milo parou, pegou a menina e a empurrou para os braços de um aparvalhado Aioria. Em um segundo a Shina apareceu com a Marin. E o Aioria lá, com a menina pendurada no seu pescoço, se esfregando e quase pulando por cima dele. Aioria não sabia o que falar ou o que fazer ou mesmo o que pensar! Fora tudo tão rápido. E o Milo estava ao seu lado, com a cara da mais absoluta inocência. E a Marin... fez uma cara de choro, se virou e ... deu de cara com o Shura!

Maldito Milo!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saga sentou-se no bar e fez seu pedido. Ele avaliava a conversa que tivera com Kamus como um estrondoso sucesso! Bem melhor do que a conversa que tivera com Kanon. Aquele maldito francês iria parar de rodear o seu Milo. E se para tanto ele tivesse que machucar Milo, tanto fazia. Depois ele o compensaria de alguma forma.

- Saga, não é?

Saga olhou para o lado e viu um exótico ser. Talvez a pessoa mais exótica que já vira. E ele o olhava com interesse e sabia seu nome. Quem seria o impertinente? Ele se livraria dele rápido. Ele queria ficar sozinho.

- Sim. E você?

- Eu sou o Dr. Shion. Interessante sua conversa com o Kamus!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_O Plano – Fase III_

Personagens Principais: June e Shura

Coadjuvantes: Milo e Shina

Retaguarda: Aldebaran deveria impedir que o Shura apanhasse do Aioria

Aioria estava estático. Ele tentava empurrar a menina, mas ela era insistente! E agora o Shura, aquele espanhol com cara de safado, estava tentando agarrar a Marin, que não sabia se defender. Ela era tão inocente e desprotegida! Ele podia ver que ela tentava se esquivar, mas o Shura era tão maior que ela. Será que aquele troglodita não podia ver que ela não estava a fim?

Aioria, então, fez o que devia ser feito. Pegou a irritante menina pelos dois braços, levantou-a e a jogou de volta para o Milo. Se ele apanhasse da Shina, seria merecido! Foi até o Shura e o empurrou com força. Abraçou a Marin, que estava quase chorando e a levou dali.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kamus estava se afastando daquele lugar o mais rapidamente possível. Ele não acreditava que aquilo tinha acontecido. Mas, ele não conseguia duvidar do que Saga lhe dissera. Ele parecia obcecado por Milo. E ele seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa, ainda que fosse contra Milo. E isso ele não podia deixar acontecer. Ele tentou afastar um loiro que estava a sua frente e o empurrou. A homem se virou para ele, surpreso, e seu rosto se iluminou:

_- Salut, Kamus__4_

Kamus suspirou. Parte do seu problema estava resolvido. Afinal, desde que se conheceram, Misty sempre se mostrara interessado nele. Ele iria servir por aquela noite.

- _Salut, Misty__5_ – falou com uma animação que não sentia.

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_O Plano – Fase IV – O desfecho_

Personagens Principais: Aioria e Marin

Coadjuvantes: Shaka, Mu, Aldebaran, Milo, Shina, Shura e June

Aioria abraçava uma chorosa Marin sem saber direito o que fazer. Por que ele sempre ficava completamente sem ação se uma mulher começasse a chorar na sua frente? Que maldição seria aquela? Mas ver a Marin tão frágil mexeu com ele! Ele começou a agradar-lhe o cabelo e a abraçou mais apertado. O que mais ele poderia fazer?

Marin finalmente parou de chorar e se deu conta que estava nos braços do Aioria. Como era boa a sensação! Ela não queria mais sair de lá. Ele era tão maior que ela. Assim, abraçada com ele, ela se sentia tão segura, amparada, amada. E ele cheirava tão bem. E usava aquela blusa da exata cor dos seus olhos. Ele era tão lindo! Por que ela não podia fazê-lo entender que ela o queria? E Marin, ousadamente, tocou o rosto de Aioria com uma de suas mãos. A reação de Aioria foi imediata. Ele olhou para baixo e viu os olhos marejados da Marin olhando para ele. Ela era tão linda! Ele nunca mais iria querer que ela ficasse longe dele. Ele queria abraçá-la para sempre. E foi tudo tão natural... Aioria abaixou o rosto e a beijou. Sim, ele estava no paraíso. Foi um momento mágico.

Mágico, mas barulhento! O que era aquela barulheira? E Aioria interrompeu o beijo somente para ver Shaka, Mu, Aldebaran, Milo, Shina, Shura e June, todos juntos sorrindo e se cumprimentando... O que aquilo significava?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aioria, finalmente, se dera conta de que tudo não passara de armação. A maluca da Shina aos berros. O Milo jogando a loirinha por cima dele. O Shura agarrando a Marin. E parecia que não eram só eles. Shaka, Mú, Aldebaran... Todo mundo estava envolvido.

Que amigos ele tinha! Seu coração se encheu de orgulho e alegria. Se ele tivesse chance também ele os ajudaria. E Aioria abraçou Milo forte, enquanto Marin e Shina se abraçavam e... choravam! Mas por que as mulheres sempre choravam? Ele precisava, de alguma forma, se acostumar com aquilo!

00000000000000000000000000

MdM, finalmente a achara, em meio àquele tumulto de vai e volta. E aquele gigante fazendo a segurança. O que fora aquilo? Ele vira como a Shina dançara com o Milo! Ele iria pagar. Dessa vez nem o Saga iria conseguir segurar. Ele iria acabar com a raça do Milo. Se meter com a Shina! E lá chegando ele viu a Shina abraçada com uma amiga. Milo estava abraçado com o insuportável do Aioria. Que raio de confraternização esquisita era aquela? Todo mundo resolvera assumir seu lado _gay_? E no meio da _boite_? Ele até que gostaria de ver a Shina com a amiga, mas não hoje. Não antes dele próprio ficar com a Shina!

Mas quando a Shina o viu, ela o abraçou e apresentou para todos! E contou que os dois parvos, o Aioria e a ruiva tinham finalmente se acertado. E o Milo lhe pediu desculpas por haver dançado com a Shina daquele jeito, mas tudo fazia parte do plano. Que plano, por Deus? E o gigante, que o impedira de avançar para cima do Milo na pista de dança, o cumprimentou amigavelmente. E o Shura piscou para ele, abraçado com a Jane, ou melhor, June.

Com que bando de loucos ele se metera desta vez?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Milo estava radiante. Finalmente o Aioria ficara com a Marin. Eles eram tão obtusos. Mas tão apaixonados e verdadeiramente especiais. Ele sorriu ao se lembrar do que Aioria lhe falara: _Milo, seu puto! Você é um amigão! _ Oras, também o Aioria era um amigão... A Marin seria boa para ele. Discreta, ponderada e um pouco tímida. Eles tinham tudo para dar certo. E eles iriam passar o final de semana em um hotel. Tudo resolvido! E a Shina e o MdM... estavam a um fio de dar certo... Ele iria acompanhar aquilo de perto. E, assim pensando, Milo caminhou para o bar.

Foi quando ele os viu. No começo ele não se deu conta. Mas à medida que se aproximava, a imagem ficava mais nítida e a compreensão o atingia, como uma machadada. Kamus estava beijando alguém no bar... Sim, era Kamus! Quem mais por ali tinha cabelos esverdeados? Milo parou, como que congelado. E a pessoa que ele beijava era Misty. Misty! Aquele francês repulsivo. Ele até entendia que Kamus se envolvesse com Afrodite, mas com Misty?

Milo respirou fundo. Ele precisava de ar. Aquilo devia ser uma alucinação. Kamus não se envolveria com Misty... Por quê? Ele podia ter Afrodite. Ele podia ter quem ele quisesse. Ele podia ter ... até mesmo ele, Milo, se ao menos Kamus o quisesse. A certeza finalmente chegou. Sim, era certo: Milo ficaria com Kamus, se ao menos ele o quisesse. E Milo soltou todo o ar de uma só vez. Ele se sentia derrotado. Uma mão gelada apertou seu coração. Kamus não o queria! Claro que não! Kamus o ofendera. Kamus o desprezava. E ele só causava problemas a Kamus. Desmaiara nos braços dele. Arranjara trabalhos para ele fazer. Brigara com ele no museu. Por que Kamus iria querer a ele, Milo? E Milo não conseguia deixar de olhar para Kamus, a incredulidade estampada no seu rosto. O que ele estava sentindo? Qual seria o nome daquele sentimento? Por que ele estava tão abalado?

Então Kamus levantou a cabeça e o olhou diretamente. O que ele via naqueles olhos? Tristeza? Arrependimento? Compaixão? Compaixão... Ele não precisava disso. Tudo bem que Kamus não o queria. Que ele ficava com todo mundo menos com ele. Mas ele não precisava que Kamus sentisse pena dele.

E, quase que imediatamente, Saga materializou-se ao seu lado, olhando para a cena:

- _Whisky, _Milo?

Milo nem respondeu. Pegou o copo e o tomou de uma vez. Kamus, imediatamente, voltou a beijar Misty. Milo devolveu o copo a Saga, que lhe ofereceu o próprio copo. Gim Tônica! Milo odiava aquilo. Mas ele não estava em condições de escolher. Tomou de uma vez, sem deixar de olhar Kamus beijar Misty.

- Vamos para casa, meu amor? – a voz rouca de Saga soara bem próxima ao seu ouvido. Milo fechou os olhos e assentiu. Ele se sentiu grato a Saga. Com Saga por perto ele não precisaria pensar em nada. Saga resolveria tudo.

E Saga conduziu Milo para fora da _boite_. Finalmente ele podia deixar aquele lugar amaldiçoado! Kanon, Kamus, Shion... Mas agora ele conseguira tirar Milo de lá. Milo parecia um autômato. E ele tinha que estar bêbado. Ele tomara de uma vez um copo de _whisky_ e um copo de gim tônica. Ótimo! Nessa noite Milo faria tudo o que ele quisesse. E ele olhou para trás para ver se Milo estava bem e pode jurar que viu Milo secar uma lágrima.

Ok, nessa noite ele amordaçaria Milo. Ele não iria se arriscar a ouví-lo chamar por Kamus.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo! Ele ficou um pouco maior que os outros, já que o plano ocupou uma boa parte. Mas o Aioria e a Marin mereciam ficar juntos! Bom, eu sei que neste capítulo não consegui tratar de todos os personagens de forma adequada, mas vou compensar no próximo! Mas, como as aulas estão prestes a começar, eu devo atrasar um pouquinho. Desculpem!_

_Gostaria de agradecer as reviews especiais da Tsuki-Torres (ah! Que Saga!), da Tsuki-chan (olha aí o Kanon!), da Hikaru (nada a ver Kamus e Flor!), da Gigi (Milo! Milo!), da Dionisiah (o Milo está magoado com você!), da Dark Ookami (eu sei, eu sei... pára de magoar o Kamus!) e da Musha (juro que no próximo é Shaka e Mú). Vocês são muito queridas! Muito obrigada!_

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Jul/06_

1 Esta garota!

2 Essa foi para a Dana!

3 Por Deus

4 Olá, Kamus!

5 Olá, Misty.

24


	13. Balada Parte II

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo 19 – Balada – Parte II

Finalmente! Com o término do plano, Shaka agora podia se dedicar ao seu objetivo da noite. Dar a Mú o presente que ele lhe comprara e ter aquela conversa... E Shaka puxou Mú gentilmente para longe da comemoração. A verdade era que agora Aioria e Marin precisavam ficar sozinhos.

Mú seguiu Shaka para os fundos da _boite_. Também ele estava com saudades de ficar sozinho com o seu amor... Mas, no meio do caminho, Shaka estacou! Que besteira estaria o Kamus fazendo desta vez? Meu Deus, beijando Misty! E bem em frente ao Milo! Será que ele _nunca _seguiria o manual1? Não era uma boa forma de conquistar alguém ficar com outro alguém bem em frente ao primeiro alguém! (sim, muitos alguéns na mesma frase, eu sei!).

Ah! Por quê? Por que os aquarianos tinham que ser tão complicados? Por que eles tinham que fazer tudo daquela sua forma tão própria e complicada? Como se o mundo seguisse a sua lógica. Ou melhor, como se os aquarianos seguissem alguma lógica, fosse ela kantiana, hegeliana ou cartesiana!

Mú achou estranho Shaka parar e ficar olhando como que vidrado Kamus beijar Misty. Certo, aquilo era um tremendo mau gosto, mas o que o seu Shaka tinha a ver com aquilo? Mas, pensando bem... Shaka era amigo de Kamus! Será que aquilo queria dizer alguma coisa? Será que Shaka gostava de Kamus? Não! Era impossível! Shaka era maluco por ele, Mú. Só por ele!

Nada como ter a confiança bem desenvolvida dos arianos!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kamus mais sentiu a sua presença do que propriamente o viu. Em verdade, subitamente ele sentiu sobre si todo o peso daquele olhar azul. Quando levantou a cabeça viu Milo olhando-o com ar de incredulidade. O que ele podia ler naqueles olhos? Dor? Raiva? Ciúmes?

Que fosse raiva! Que fosse ódio, se possível! E que fosse tudo de uma só vez! Para que Milo não sentisse aquela dor. Para que Milo não sofresse o que ele estava sofrendo. Ele não queria que Milo sofresse.

Ah! Se ele pudesse odiá-lo também para por um fim àquilo logo! Para matar aquele sentimento logo! Para que ele voltasse a sentir só o vazio. O vazio machucava menos do que aquele olhar azul. Mas Milo continuava lá, olhando-o sem reação. Por quê? Será que ele sentia algo por Kamus, afinal? E Kamus, pela milésima vez, ouviu-o falar antes de desmaiar... _Não me deixa, Kamus, por favor! _E mais do que isso! A forma como Milo o olhara antes de desmaiar. Como se realmente o quisesse! E a forma magoada como o olhava agora. Aquilo devia significar alguma coisa. Devia significar que Milo se importava com ele em algum nível.

E Saga? Por que ele se incomodaria em fazer Kamus ficar com alguém em frente a Milo, se não achasse que Milo o queria? Sim, finalmente ele raciocinou. Aquele medo paralizante que sentira de Saga o impedira de raciocinar até aquele momento. Sim, o medo do que Saga pudesse fazer algo contra Milo o paralizara. Mas finalmente ele voltava a raciocinar. Saga devia saber que Milo sentia algo por si. A velocidade de seus pensamentos o deixou atordoado.

E Kamus já ia largar Misty para falar com Milo, quando o viu. Saga! Maldito Saga! Bem ao lado de Milo, dando-lhe um copo e falando algo em seu ouvido. E o medo imediatamente voltou. Ele podia fazer algo contra Milo. Kamus não podia agir por impulso! Ele nunca agia por impulso. Ele devia pensar antes de agir. E, assim, voltou a beijar Misty, enquanto avaliava melhor tudo em que pensara. Mas quando ele olhou novamente, Milo tinha ido embora.

_Ah, Milo! Eu vou fazer tudo para você ser feliz! E se houver alguma forma de fazer você ficar comigo, eu vou fazer! Eu juro!_

E Kamus deixou Misty embasbacado, enquanto ia correndo na direção da saída da _boite_, quando trombou estrondosamente com alguém.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Já fazia bastante tempo que Kamus o deixara. Para onde ele fora? Afrodite estava a fim de ir embora!

Agora ele admitia que havia nutrido a esperança de falar com Saga. De, ao menos, atrair-lhe o olhar. Mas ele não conseguira nada! Absolutamente nada! Ele conseguira, somente, encontrar Kanon. Kanon! Tão lindo quanto Saga. Tão mais animado do que Saga! Por que ele não podia simplesmente gostar do Kanon?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kanon já estava no táxi, indo embora, quando se permitiu pensar. Afrodite! Depois de tantos anos, voltara a encontrá-lo. Ele nunca o esquecera. Ele passara anos tentando se encontrar com Afrodite novamente e, agora, o encontrava sem querer. Ele não se preparara para aquilo. Justo agora! Agora que ele resolvera, finalmente, tentar se reaproximar de Saga. Agora que ele resolvera parar com aquela competição sem sentido. Agora ele o reencontrava. Ah, Afrodite!

Ooooooooooooooooo Continuação de Flash Back (cap 10) ooooooooooooooooooooo

Saga tinha ido embora, deixando Kanon com Afrodite. Kanon tentava, de todas as formas, satisfazer Afrodite. Ele nunca tivera alguém como ele. Tão lindo, doce, angelical. Ah! E aquela pinta? Ela o enlouquecia.

Em verdade, desde que colocara os olhos naquele ser, Kanon o desejara para si. Mas, Kanon não era burro. Ele notou que os olhos de Afrodite só procuravam por Saga. Por quê? Por que tudo era para Saga? Por que ele nunca podia ter alguém que não quisesse Saga? Fora assim desde a infância! Seus pais sempre gostaram mais de Saga. Todos os seus amigos, em verdade, queriam a amizade de Saga. E na adolescência? Todas as suas namoradas quiseram se aproximar de Saga. Ele era um mero instrumento de aproximação. E o pior! Saga não ligava. Saga era frio. Saga não se importava com os outros. Ele não fazia a menor questão de ter o amor dos pais, ou mesmo os amigos ou as namoradas de Kanon. E saber que Saga não se esforçava para roubar as pessoas de Kanon o irritava ainda mais.

Mas com o tempo Kanon, finalmente descobriu o ponto fraco de Saga. Ele, Kanon, era o ponto fraco de Saga. Por que Saga podia ter tudo fácil? Por que todos preferiam Saga? Kanon, então, mudou de orientação sexual, saiu de casa, saiu do país. Tudo para se afastar da sombra de Saga. Mas Saga veio procurá-lo. Saga sempre vinha procurá-lo.

E, então, aquela maldita idéia. Kanon e Saga ficaram com Afrodite. Kanon queria Afrodite para si, mas Afrodite, é claro, fora atraído por aquele estranho encanto de Saga! Maldição! Não de novo! Não dessa vez!

Mas tão logo Saga saiu do quarto, Kanon soube. Ele perdera mais uma vez. Afrodite queria Saga e não ele. Como todas as pessoas que haviam cruzado o caminho dos dois. Mas Saga iria pagar. Ele iria fazê-lo sofrer mais uma vez. E no dia seguinte, Kanon abandonou Saga. Desta vez ele não deixara nem mesmo um bilhete.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooFinal do flash back ooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Shaka? Por que você está tão interessado no namoro do Kamus com o Misty?

- Nada, Mú! É que acho que o Kamus está fazendo uma besteira das grandes. Só isso! – estranho! Não havia um pingo de ciúmes na voz do Mú.

- Por que besteira?

- Porque o Kamus é a fim de outra pessoa, Mú!

- Ah! Sei! Do Afrodite, é claro!

- Não, Mú! Como você pode ser tão desligado? – Shaka não acreditava naquilo! Como alguém podia deixar de notar o interesse de Kamus por Milo? Mas, pensando bem, nem o Milo notava, certo?

- Desligado? Ora, eu logo notei que você estava a fim de mim, Shaka!

- Estava, não! Estou, Mú. Meu carneirinho desligado! – e Shaka se virou bem de frente para Mú, que num rompante, o abraçou forte!

- Então, o que mais pode interessar, hein, meu loiro lindo? – Shaka nunca cansava de se surpreender como Mú sempre conseguia desviá-lo do assunto...

- Bom, tem uma coisa que deve te interessar! - o presente! Agora ele daria o presente!

- Um beijo? – ah! Aquele jeito manhoso!

- Não, Mú! Não sou doido de te beijar aqui em púbico! Seria estranho! Todo mundo ia olhar! Aqui não é _boite gay_!

- Mas o Kamus estava beijando o Misty!

- Eu não sou o Kamus!

- Que bom, Shaka! Porque o Kamus eu não iria beijar. – E Mú puxou Shaka e lhe deu um estrondoso beijo e... para espanto de Shaka, ninguém ligou! (e nem o mundo caiu!).

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Kamus, não é?

- Dr. Shion?

- Ah! Que bom que você me reconheceu! Vem que eu preciso falar com você!

- Não! Eu preciso falar com uma pessoa!

- Esquece o Milo por um momento, Kamus. Eles já foram. Agora eu preciso falar com você, OK? – e Shion o olhou com aquele olhar... que exigia obediência. Nem mesmo Kamus conseguiu resistir.

E, resignado, Kamus seguiu Shion até os fundos da _boite_.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shina! _Formosa! Sensazionale! Calda__2_ Por que ela o enlouquecia daquela forma? Ele já tivera muitas mulheres. Mas nunca uma como Shina. Ela o enfeitiçava! Ele a queria como nunca quisera nenhuma outra mulher. Mas ela o estava enrolando. Ele não entendia o porquê! Era fácil ver que ela também o queria...

MdM e Shina estavam dançando e ele pedira para ela dançar com ele como dançara com Milo! Ah! Que raiva do Milo! Mas a Shina lhe explicara o que fora aquilo duas ou três vezes. Mas não adiantava! MdM tinha sangue quente. Ela era dele! Ela podia nem saber ainda, mas ela era dele e ninguém iria chegar perto dela. Caso contrário, ele cortaria cabeças! E as colocaria para enfeitar sua casa!

Mas Shina estava disposta a fazê-lo esquecer e esfregava-se nele sensualmente. Segurava-o pelo pescoço e chegava sua boca bem perto da dele, enquanto sussurrava algo que ele não tinha a mais vaga idéia do que fosse. O que importava o que ela poderia lhe dizer com aquela boca? Importava, sim, o que ele queria fazer com aquela boca. E beijá-la era somente o começo! Depois de beijá-la, suas idéias eram bastante vagas e confusas! Jogá-la de costas no balcão do bar? Pegar aqueles seios perfeitos em suas mãos? Pegá-la no colo e levá-la para sua casa? _Dio mio__3_! Ele estava perdendo o controle. _Questa donna__4_ conseguira enlouquecê-lo!

- _Viene a casa mia, bella__5_!

- _Si_!

E MdM pegou fortemente a mão de Shina e a levou para a saída da _boite_!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Durante todo o caminho, Milo não falou nada. Saiu da _boite_, entrou no táxi, subiu as escadas, entrou em casa. Ele não disse uma palavra. Ele só pensava em Kamus. Só via Kamus diante de si. Kamus beijando Misty. Kamus o olhando com pena! Kamus beijando Misty... Será que aquilo não tinha fim? E aquela dor...Quando foi que ele fora atingido no peito? Por que doía tanto?

Se essa era a dor de se apaixonar ele só poderia agradecer por ter esperado tanto para senti-la... Kamus o olhando com pena. Kamus beijando Misty. Não! Ele ia enlouquecer. E Milo entrou em casa e foi direto para o terraço, sem nada falar com Saga! Lá, ele começou a massagear o peito, na esperança de fazer aquela dor passar.

Quando foi que ele se apaixonara tão completamente por Kamus? Fora enquanto eles conversavam na faculdade? Fora há uma semana, quando ele desmaiara em cima de Kamus? Teria sido no museu de M. Tussauds quando eles discutiram? Ou teria sido quando Kamus o defendera dos ataques do Prof. Dohko? Quando isso acontecera? Como isso acontecera sem que ele soubesse?

Mas a verdade é que ele sempre soubera. Ele soubera quando brigara com Kamus. Ele soubera quando descobrira que Kamus estava com Afrodite. Ele soubera durante a semana toda em que evitara Kamus. Mas ele se recusara a ver. Ele se recusara a pensar naquilo. Ele se deixara envolver por Saga e evitara, assim, analisar o que sentia por Kamus.

Mas fora melhor assim! Kamus não o queria. O que Kamus teria feito se Milo tivesse demonstrado que se apaixonara por ele? Provavelmente ficaria com ele também e depois o deixaria. Kamus era assim. Ficava com todo mundo e não parecia se importar com ninguém.

Que humilhação! Essa era a primeira vez que se apaixonava. E ele se apaixonara por um homem! E o pior, por um homem que não ligava absolutamente para ele. E as lágrimas finalmente escorreram pelo rosto de Milo. E ele as limpou com raiva, mas elas teimavam em cair. Kamus beijando Misty. Kamus o olhando com pena. Kamus beijando Misty. NÃO!

Quando aquilo ia passar? E como ele faria para viver enquanto aquela dor não passasse?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A consciência pareceu despertar na mente de Saga!

Até onde sua obsessão por Milo o levara desta vez? Será que ele não se cansava de machucá-lo? Milo estava sofrendo. Isso ele podia ver. Estava em seu rosto. Estava em seus olhos. Não era possível que ele o amasse e o ferisse daquele jeito! E o que ele fizera com o francês? Ele mais parecera um mafioso!

Sim, ele sempre soubera que Milo gostava de Kamus. Provavelmente Saga soubera antes mesmo de Milo. Ele vira Milo olhar para Kamus antes de desmaiar na _boite_. Milo nunca o olhara daquele jeito.

A culpa era de Kanon e daquele médico metido. Ele tinha resolvido tratar Milo bem, mas Kanon aparecera e o tirara do sério, como sempre. Queria voltar! Voltar! Para que? Para deixá-lo de novo! Para machucá-lo de novo. Como se a culpa fosse dele que eles eram gêmeos. Que as pessoas os confundissem. Que as pessoas os comparassem. Que eles se comparassem. Mas Kanon sempre o culpara. E sempre o machucara. Sistematicamente Kanon sempre tentara lhe tirar tudo o que podia ter importância para Saga. Quando tudo o que tinha realmente importância para Saga era Kanon. Só Kanon. Só com Kanon ele se sentia completo. E Kanon logo descobrira isso. E assim descobrira a melhor forma de machucar Saga. Deixá-lo. Quantas vezes fossem necessárias para machucá-lo.

E agora, que ele finalmente achara alguém que lhe interessava, Kanon resolvera voltar. O que Kanon iria fazer? Kanon iria lhe tirar Milo? Kanon iria fingir que iria ficar com ele, para depois deixá-lo novamente? Por que eles precisavam ter aquela relação estranha, doente, interdependente?

E aquele médico metido? Como ele iria se livrar dele? Saga precisava pensar em algo...Mas isso agora não era importante. O importante agora era ajudar Milo. Ele o machucara muito e o fizera descobrir de maneira dolorosa que ele era apaixonado por aquele francês insuportável. Teria ele a força necessária para deixar Milo? Será que era realmente importante que Milo gostasse de outra pessoa?

Não! Ele não podia deixar Milo. Ainda que Milo gostasse de outra pessoa. Milo seria dele. Só dele.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

O que o médico da LSE poderia ter para falar com ele? Ele nunca apresentara problema médico algum! O que poderia ser? E como ele sabia que Kamus estava procurando Milo? E como ele sabia que Milo já havia saído? O que estava acontecendo, afinal?

Mas o Dr. Shion parecia ignorar as dúvidas de Kamus, seguindo determinadamente para os fundos da _boite_, onde estava mais vazio! Lá chegando, ele se virou para Kamus, que sentiu todo o impacto da personalidade de Shion.

- Kamus, eu ouvi o que Saga te falou. – disse Shion, simplesmente. Kamus, por sua vez, não soube o que falar. – E eu realmente acho que ele possa machucar o Milo de alguma forma, ainda que ele não queira.

- ... – Kamus não sabia realmente o que falar. Ele era a imagem do desespero.

- E eu sei também que o Milo foi drogado. E, quando o atendi, reparei que ele não tinha a mínima idéia disso. Quem usa drogas voluntariamente, de alguma forma, sempre torna isso evidente.

- _Oui, oui_. Eu tentei avisar o Milo, mas ele não me ouviu. _Qu´est que je peux faire__6_?

- Kamus, eu também não sei bem o que fazer. Mas eu sinto que o Milo pode ter problemas.

- Sente?

- Sim, sinto. Eu tenho uma forte intuição para essas coisas.

- E se o senhor avisasse o Milo? Em mim ele não acredita...

- Também tenho a impressão que isso pode ser pior. Entenda... Parece-me que Saga quer dominar o Milo. Assim, se o Milo resistir, Saga pode se voltar contra ele.

- _Ça n´est pas possible__7_

_- _Kamus, eu acho que o melhor que podemos fazer é encaminhar o Saga para auxílio.

- Mas como, doutor? É claro que ele não vai se a gente pedir.

- É por isso, Kamus, que eu não estou pedindo!

- _Comment__8_?

- Fica tranqüilo, Kamus. Eu estou no caso.

E Kamus não entendeu direito o porquê, mas a verdade é que ele se sentiu mais tranqüilo! Realmente Shion possuía essa habilidade.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Opa! Aquela, sim, era sua noite. Afinal, quanto tempo mais iria demorar para ele finalmente se dar bem? Tudo bem que ele era amigo de todo mundo, sempre pronto a ajudar e companheiro de todas as horas. Mas ele também era filho de Deus, oras! E essa noite seria sua.

E, assim pensando, Aldebaran foi falar com as duas lindas moças que o olhavam desde que ele servira de segurança do plano maluco do Milo (e não é que funcionara?).

Tudo acertado, ele já ia embora com as duas, quando viu Mú e Shaka se beijando. Caramba! Por que o Mú não pegava logo o namorado e dava uns catas nele? Ok, ok! Uma última missão antes de se dar bem:

- Mú! Vem cá!

- Fala, Aldebaran!

- Eu tô de saída com as duas beldades ali – e, orgulhoso, nosso amigo apontou com a cabeça para as duas - A Shina já foi com o italiano mafioso e a Marin já foi com o Aioria para um hotel! Que tal se você pegasse o seu loirão e fosse logo para casa, hein? Vocês vão estar sozinhos!

- Aldebaran! Chega de esquema por hoje! Não dá para desistir, não? – mas Mú sorria pelos cotovelos.

- Que é isso, Mú? Desistir, eu? Sou brasileiro! Eu não desisto nunca. Vê se resolve teu caso. Fui!

E Mú, contente, foi falar com Shaka.

- Shaka! Para casa. Agora!

Shaka o olhou desconfiado. O que mais podia ter acontecido? Mú o estava mandando embora? Quem estaria chorando, apaixonado, fazendo besteira, precisando de ajuda e tudo o mais?

- Você quer que eu vá embora?

- Não, Shaka! Vamos para a minha casa transar!

Ooops! Transar? Shaka já tinha analisado TODOS os passos, pensara na melhor forma de falar com Mú, para não parecer que tudo o que ele queria era... bom, sexo! Ele iria explicar seus sentimentos, iria assegurar a Mú que o amava, iria dar-lhe o presente e finalmente eles iam ter... bom, sexo! Tudo da forma mais delicada! Ele estava a algum tempo pensando na melhor abordagem e agora ... isso? Mú colocava assim, dessa forma crua? Mas, enfim...

- Vamos logo, Mú! – e Shaka puxou Mú pela mão para a saída da _boite_.

É, até mesmo Shaka podia de vez em quando tomar uma atitude de forma rápida! Isso, é claro, se os interesses envolvidos fossem relevantes!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shura e June ainda estavam animados com o sucesso do plano. E mais, por ver que todo mundo parecia se ajeitar, exceção feita aos amigos de June, os bronzeados. Mas, fazer o que? Aqueles eram para lá de problemáticos. Quem sabe só com terapia brava eles podiam resolver alguma coisa na vida deles.

- _Mira_, loirita, _ahora_ que todo mundo se ajeitou, que tal se a gente...

- Fosse para sua casa para rolar um sexo selvagem?

- Loirita. É por essas que eu te adoro! Você sempre _habla_ a minha língua.

- Shura, eu não falo espanhol!

- Não essa, loirita!

A verdade é que os dois se entendiam perfeitamente. Não era bem um caso de amor, mas os dois estavam mais do que felizes juntos. E assim, os dois se foram.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aioria e Marin finalmente chegaram ao hotel que ela havia ficado com Shina. Não era lá grande coisa, mas eles não conheciam mais nenhum. E, naquela noite, tudo o que eles realmente queriam era ficar juntos.

Afinal, os dois se amavam tanto, mas tinham tanta dificuldade de se expressar que quase se perderam. Agora, nada mais certo que eles tentassem recuperar o tempo perdido. E eles iriam ficar juntos por todo o final de semana. Eles tinham tanta coisa para falar, tanto carinho para trocar e tanto amor para se dar, que o final de semana seria, em verdade, muito curto.

- Marin? Eu não estou acreditando que a gente está finalmente junto!

- Nem eu, Aioria. Parece um sonho!

- Não, quem parece um sonho é você, minha ruiva.

E os dois se beijaram novamente. Por que é que toda vez parecia como a primeira vez?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saga foi para o terraço levando uma caneca com chocolate quente e um edredon. Milo estava sentado no chão, olhando para o vazio de um jeito que deixava claro o quanto ele estava sofrendo. O coração de Saga se apertou ao vê-lo daquele jeito. Ele devia deixar Milo livre. Ele tinha que deixar Milo livre. Mas não! Ele não tinha forças para isso. Ele precisava de Milo. Milo fora a primeira pessoa que ele quisera ao seu lado além de Kanon. Ele não podia deixar Milo ficar com aquele francês!

E Saga embrulhou Milo com o edredon e lhe entregou a caneca. Milo agradeceu de forma apática. Saga, então, sentou-se ao lado de Milo e lá ficou por vários minutos, sem nada falar, só para Milo não ficar sozinho.

- Saga? Eu preciso falar com você – a voz de Milo soava tão triste e fraca...

- Não fala nada, Milo! Toma o chocolate!

- Saga, eu descobri que gosto de alguém. – aquilo doeu. Saber era uma coisa, mas ouví-lo dizer era bem diferente.

- E essa pessoa gosta de você, Milo?

- Não! – a tristeza de novo...

- Então fica comigo, porque eu te amo. E eu vou ficar sempre ao seu lado.

- Eu acho melhor não, Saga... – a voz de Milo não passava de um sussurro triste.

- Milo, você prefere ficar sozinho do que ficar comigo?

- Não é isso, Saga. É que...

- Então fica comigo!

Saga soava tão decidido que Milo concordou. Ele estava tão triste, tão sozinho, tão perdido, que concordou com a direção que Saga lhe apontou. E, sem dizer mais nada, eles lá ficaram até que Milo dormiu apoiado no ombro de Saga. Quando Saga o acordou para levá-lo para a cama, Milo murmurou meio dormindo:

- Você não quer saber quem é?

- Não, Milo! Prefiro não saber.

Mas o que Saga realmente pensou foi na melhor forma de fazer aquele maldito francês sofrer. Saga, então, colocou Milo na cama, o cobriu, apagou a luz e já ia fechar a porta quando Milo pediu.

- Saga, não me deixa sozinho.

E Saga deitou-se ao lado de Milo e o abraçou até ele voltar a dormir. Ah! Ele faria aquele francês sofrer. Milo era seu. Nem Kanon o afastaria de Milo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Hoje eu vou tentar explicar o Saga (poderoso, gostoso, maravilhoso e maldoso!). Saga desenvolveu um relacionamento obsessivo com Milo. Logo, o relacionamento dos dois não é lastreado em amor, mas em obsessão, controle e atração. Não quer dizer que ele não goste do Milo. Mas a obsessão é destrutiva e acaba por consumir todo o resto. Por isso é que às vezes o Saga é bom e, às vezes, mau. Um tipo instável._

_Saga – Ôh, Virgo-chan! Eu estou gostando de ser poderoso, gostoso, maravilhoso e maldoso!_

_Virgo-chan (suspirando) – E eu também, Saga!_

_Saga (insinuando-se felinamente) – Se não der certo com o Milo, que tal se você saísse comigo?_

_Virgo-chan (resistindo) – Não vai dar, Saga! Tenho trabalho, faculdade, família, fic para escrever, vou viajar no Carnaval..._

_Saga (bem perto, com voz rouca) – Tem certeza?_

_Virgo-chan fecha o computador apressadamente e vai atrás de Saga! Ah! Que homem!_

_Bom, gostaria de agradecer imensamente às reviews da Tsuki Torres, da Dana, da Dionisiah, da Gigi, da Allkieds e da Dark Ookami. Muito Obrigada! Suas reviews me incentivam a continuar!_

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_ago/06_

1 Vide caoítuo 17 – manual de relacionamentos para virginianos.

2 Linda, sensacional, quente.

3 Deus meu.

4 Aquela mulher

5 Vem para a minha casa, linda.

6 O que eu posso fazer?

7 Isto não é possível!

8 Como?

17


	14. Sábado

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Atenção: Verifique a classificação da fic, antes de ler este capítulo

Capítulo 20 – Sábado

Milo estava tendo um sonho maravilhoso. Ele sonhara com aquilo antes. Mas todas as vezes era maravilhoso. Ele sonhava que estava nos braços de alguém muito querido. E ele o viu. Cabelos compridos, lisos e esverdeados. Um rosto tão lindo que não parecia deste mundo, parecia um anjo. E o anjo o olhava com amor. Mas, de repente, o anjo se foi, deixando-o só. Não, o anjo não pertencia a ele. A solidão e a tristeza cresciam em seu peito. E Milo acordou angustiado. De alguma forma, ele sentia que não fora a primeira vez que aquilo ocorrera naquela noite. Mas alguém o agradou, abraçou e falou com ele em grego até que ele voltasse a dormir.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaka e Mú finalmente chegaram à casa de Mú. Shaka estava extasiado. Finalmente ele teria Mú. Mú, por sua vez, mal se segurava de vontade de abraçar Shaka e beijá-lo. A despeito de tudo isso, no entanto, Shaka resolveu falar para Mú, ao menos, parte do que planejara:

- Mú, eu tenho uma coisa para você.

- E eu tenho um monte de beijos que reservei para hoje à noite!

- Mú! – mas Shaka não conseguira evitar de sorrir – eu tenho uma coisa para te dar a alguns dias, e queria que fosse hoje à noite.

Mú contou até dez, antes de sorrir e perguntar o que Shaka queria lhe dar. Ele amava Shaka, é verdade, mas não conseguia entender essa necessidade que ele tinha de sempre falar sobre as coisas, e nunca sentir o momento. Mas, enfim, entre tantas qualidades de Shaka, aquele realmente era um defeito mínimo, consolou-se Mú. E ele aguardou Shaka dar-lhe o que parecia ser tão importante. Shaka, por seu lado, pegara no bolso um pequeno embrulho e o abrira. Pegou algo de dentro do embrulho e o colocou entre as próprias mãos. E finalmente Shaka falou:

- Mú, eu queria que você soubesse que eu te amo. E gostaria de te entregar a minha vida. – Shaka, então, soprou entre as duas mãos e as abriu, mostrando a Mú um simples anel.

Mú, ao ver aquilo, se comoveu e seus olhos marejaram. Ele vivera tempo suficiente na Índia para saber que com aquele gesto, Shaka colocara a sua própria alma no anel e agora o entregava para que ele sempre tivesse consigo a alma de Shaka. O que ele poderia dar em troca da alma de Shaka? Ele o amava tanto. E Mú, emocionado, colocou o anel e beijou Shaka:

- Shaka, eu te amo! Minha vida é sua e eu vou guardar a sua para sempre.

E entre beijos os dois foram para o quarto de Mú. Shaka começou a tirar a roupa de Mú e encantou-se com seu corpo. Mú era tão lindo. Seu corpo era tão perfeito. Seus cabelos lilases caíam por sobre sua pele em um contraste simplesmente encantador. E Shaka não resistiu e começou a acariciar seu corpo e beijá-lo. À medida que as mãos de Shaka evoluíam em seus carinhos, Mú se arrepiava e gemia baixinho, pedindo por Shaka. Aquilo fez com que Shaka perdesse completamente o controle. Ele pegou Mú nos braços e o jogou em sua cama, tirando sua própria roupa apressadamente. Mú, por seu lado, olhava para Shaka acreditando piamente que ele era um ser de outro mundo, todo em branco e dourado. Como alguém tão lindo podia ser seu? Shaka era perfeito! Lindo! Mú nunca se sentira tão excitado. Ele tinha absoluta certeza disso, como tinha certeza de que nunca se apaixonara tão completamente por ninguém.

Shaka, então, colocou Mú no seu colo enquanto agradava aqueles cabelos lilases que o encantavam. Mú estava tão entregue em seus braços. Ele era tão... seu. E Shaka ajudou Mú a acomodar-se melhor e a se encaixar enquanto procurava mais uma vez pelos seus lábios. Shaka sentiu com as mãos o coração de Mú. Tão disparado quanto o seu próprio. E Mú finalmente soltou o peso do corpo. Obviamente ele não esperara pela dor! Shaka queria consolá-lo, ajudá-lo a se livrar daquela dor, mas ele estava enlouquecido de desejo. E Mú parecia não se importar. Era como se ele quisesse sofrer! Ele começou a subir e descer mais rápido, até que Shaka conseguiu finalmente segurá-lo:

- Calma, carneirinho! Não precisa ter tanta pressa!

- Preciso! Preciso, sim! Eu já esperei muito! Preciso de você, Shaka! – Shaka sorriu e o segurou mais forte, impedindo-o de continuar e se machucar.

- Mú, eu vou estar com você, sempre. Eu te dei a minha vida, lembra? Não precisa ter pressa. Eu quero te ver! Quero aproveitar o momento.

E Mú finalmente se acalmou. Ele, tão impulsivo, precisava de Shaka, sempre ponderado. E Shaka, por seu lado, precisava daquela impetuosidade louca de Mú para sentir o prazer de estar vivo. Até naquele momento os dois se completavam. E eles continuaram devagar, até que finalmente o corpo de Mú se acostumou com o corpo de Shaka. E os dois continuaram até que Shaka explodisse de prazer e ajudasse Mú a gozar também, um chamando pelo outro.

E, felizes e cansados os dois dormiram. Os cabelos lilases de Mú confundindo-se lindamente com os longos cabelos loiros de Shaka. Um teria para sempre a vida do outro.

_0000000000000000000000000000000000_

Kamus não sabia o que fazer. Afrodite não parara de chorar durante o trajeto até sua casa. Kamus nunca o vira assim. Vencido. Sem reação. Triste. Kamus o recolhera na _boite_ e o levara para fora, sem que Afrodite esboçasse a mínima reação. O que será que acontecera? Teria o maldito Saga maltratado Afrodite, também? Afrodite precisava lhe contar que história era aquela com Saga. Ah! Que vontade de quebrar a cara daquele ordinário! Mas não nessa noite. Não, Afrodite não poderia ficar assim. Ele era seu amigo e sempre ajudara Kamus quando ele precisara. Ele iria ajudar Afrodite. E Kamus, num esforço sobre humano, jogou suas próprias mágoas para os fundos de sua cabeça e preocupou-se com Afrodite. Ele pediu para o táxi que os levasse para a casa de Afrodite. Se alguma coisa poderia ajudar _Fleur_ naquela noite seria ver suas flores e dormir em sua própria cama. E Kamus ajudaria seu amigo a ficar bem. Amanhã ele exigiria que _Fleur_ lhe contasse o que acontecera.

Lá chegando, Kamus fez um chá para Afrodite, abraçou-o e o esperou dormir. Somente depois é que Kamus foi procurar onde ele próprio poderia deitar, já que dormir era absolutamente fora de questão para Kamus. Naquela noite a prioridade seria Afrodite.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finalmente Milo acordou. A dor! Ela ainda estava lá! Exatamente do mesmo jeito que estivera na noite anterior. Não, a dor não passara! Ele ainda sentia que tinha chumbo no coração. E se fechasse os olhos ainda conseguia ver Kamus beijando Misty. Mas ele precisava reagir... Ele tinha que achar forças dentro dele para continuar. Ele tinha que continuar. Kamus não o queria. E ele tinha que continuar. Ele ia conseguir. Ele tinha que conseguir.

Milo se virou para o lado e viu Saga deitado na sua cama. Saga! Saga cuidara dele mais uma vez! A gratidão o invadiu. Mas ele não podia continuar usando Saga daquela maneira. Não estava certo! Ele não amava Saga e iria terminar com aquilo.

- Saga, você está acordado?

- Você está melhor, Milo? – por que Saga sempre se preocupava tanto com ele?

- Saga, eu preciso falar com você!

- Vamos tomar café da manhã e a gente conversa. Ontem você não jantou. Você precisa comer. – sempre, sempre preocupado com ele! Aquilo ia ser mais difícil do que ele imaginara.

Foi neste momento que o telefone tocou! Que horas seriam? Quem ligaria num sábado de manhã? Mas Saga, mais rápido, se levantou e o atendeu.

- Saga? Te espero na minha casa em meia hora. Anota o endereço.

- Não posso!

- Achei que a gente já tinha conversado sobre isso! Anota! – a voz era incisiva e Saga anotou. Ele simplesmente tinha que obedecer.

- Tá, eu vou!

- Ótimo! – e tudo o que Saga ouviu foi o barulho do telefone. O maldito havia desligado o telefone na sua cara.

Como no mundo ele iria se livrar daquele metido? Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa! Isso não iria ficar assim. Saga, em verdade, encontrava-se mais transtornado do que Milo jamais o vira, mas mesmo assim Milo achou que precisava dar um basta naquela situação.

- Saga? Eu sei que talvez não seja a hora, mas preciso te falar que não dá mais para a gente continuar junto... Eu não posso continuar com você sabendo que gosto de outra pessoa.

Saga se virou para Milo, olhando-o com raiva, e simplesmente disse:

- Milo! Não tenho tempo agora. Faz o que você quiser.

E Saga entrou no seu quarto, vestiu-se e saiu em menos de 3 minutos, sem nada falar. Milo lá ficou, sem saber o que poderia ter ocorrido para deixar Saga tão absolutamente fora de si. Foi quando o telefone tocou de novo. Que manhã movimentada aquela!

- Milo? Pega aí o material da faculdade, uma mochila de roupa para mim, escova de dentes e essas coisas e me traz no hotel.

Aioria estava claramente contente consigo mesmo! Milo podia sentir pela sua voz. E Milo tinha que brincar ou Aioria saberia que algo não estava bem com ele. Ele não podia atrapalhar a felicidade de Aioria.

- Aioria? E aí, como estão as coisas? Brochou?

- Vai para a puta que te pariu, Milo! Mas agora não dá para falar. A obrigação me chama! Anota rápido o endereço do hotel e me traz as coisas. – e Milo anotou.

- Tá, tá. Vou te levar. Quando você quer?

- Agora, ué! Deixa na recepção.

- Mas tu é folgado, hein?

- Bom, Milo, foi você que fez de tudo para eu ficar com a Marin. Agora ajuda! – é, Aioria tinha uma certa dose de razão. E, é claro, que ele ia ajudar o amigo.

- Me dá duas horas. Já deixo aí para você.

- Milo? Você é um amigão!

- E você também, Aioria. Mas é um puta folgado! – e Milo bateu o telefone.

Bom, pelo menos alguém estava feliz, pensou Milo. E, de alguma forma, aquele pensamento o ajudou. Sim, ele iria achar a força para continuar. E ele sempre teria seus amigos. E sempre teria Aioria. E, se Aioria não fizesse nada errado, teria Marin também!

Ele não iria mais se entregar à dor.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Pronto, ruiva! O Milo já vai me trazer roupa em duas horas. Onde é mesmo que a gente estava?

- Aioria! Eu estava esperando que você desligasse para que eu ligasse para a Shina e pedisse minhas roupas. – Aioria ficou meio enfezado. Ele não queria dividir a Marin com nada, muito menos com o telefone - Não adianta ficar assim! Eu ligo e a gente volta para onde a gente tinha parado, tá?

Como é que o Aioria podia ser tão absoluta e irresistivelmente perfeito? E ficava emburrado que nem criança. Tão lindo! Maravilhoso! E seu! Todo seu! Ela ainda não acreditava na sorte que tinha dado. O Aioria estava mesmo apaixonado por ela. A noite anterior, depois de muito se amar, eles conversaram longamente. E a Marin descobriu que Aioria ficara a fim dela desde a primeira vez que a vira. E ela fora tão cega. Tão tonta. Tudo o que ela precisava ter feito era ter falado com ele. Mas ela colocou um monte de caraminholas na cabeça e quase perdeu a chance. Mas agora ela iria à desforra. Aquele leão de olhos verdes seria dela por muito, muito tempo. Talvez até mesmo para sempre, pensou Marin enquanto discava o número da sua casa.

- Mú? Oi, querido! Tá tudo ótimo! Obrigada por ontem... A Shina tá aí? Não? Onde ela foi? NOOOSSA !– Aioria ao lado continuou emburrado. Será que ela não podia resolver aquilo logo? E resolveu fazer algo para chamar a atenção dela.

- ...

- Pára, Aioria! Nada, não Mu. Será que eu posso te pedir um favor, já que a Shina não está? Será que você podia me trazer no hotel uma mochila de roupa e o material da faculdade? Qualquer coisa tá bom! É, nós só sairemos do hotel na 2ª. Você é um anjo, Mu – e Marin empurrava Aioria com o braço. – Anota aí o endereço. Ah! O Milo vai trazer as coisas do Aioria. Quando? Em umas duas horas, mais ou menos... Anota aí o endereço do hotel. Obrigada, Mu. Adoro você!

Aioria emburrou de novo! Como assim, adoro você? Ela só podia adorar a ele, Aioria, oras!

- Aioria, pára de me desconcentrar quando eu estou no telefone! O Mú vai me trazer as coisas em 2 horas. Ele não é o máximo? Ah! E a Shina saiu com aquele italiano amigo do seu amigo.

- ...

- Que foi, meu gatinho? Tá bravo comigo? – pronto, a insegurança voltara. - Eu te amo tanto! Não fica assim comigo!

Bom, pensou Aioria – amar era bem melhor que adorar, certo? - E ele a abraçou bem apertado e disse:

- Sabe o que é, ruiva? Eu estava com saudades de continuar de onde paramos!

- Ah! É para já!

Até que a Marin podia perder a timidez em determinadas ocasiões!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Shaka? Você se importa de ir até o hotel em que a Marin está com o Aioria para deixar umas roupas para ela? – e Mu entrou no quarto das meninas para separar as coisas.

- Claro que não, anjo! Mas o Aioria não precisa de coisas também?

- O Milo vai levar para ele em duas horas.

Ah! O Milo! E um plano começou a se formar na cabeça de Shaka.

- Mu? Me dá aqui o endereço que eu começo a procurar no mapa do metrô!

- Tá aqui, Shá!

E Shaka imediatamente ligou para Kamus no celular.

- Kamus, em uma hora e meia o Milo vai estar neste endereço. Anota aí!

Quem sabe assim aqueles dois cabeçudos conseguiam se arrumar, pensou Shaka. Pelo que ele já tinha analisado da situação dos dois, o Kamus bem que podia se aproveitar do auxílio de uma pessoa prática como Shaka, para variar!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Afrodite finalmente acordara. E desta vez ele não iria conseguir se desviar das perguntas de Kamus. Kamus não deixaria Afrodite escapar sem lhe contar o que Saga lhe fizera. Ele tinha exatamente 45 minutos antes de sair ao encontro de Milo, tempo suficiente para Afrodite lhe contar o que se passara.

Afrodite queria, queria muito, que sua história não fosse tão infantil. Ele era apaixonado por Saga há tantos anos que deixara de ter a percepção do fato de que ele realmente nunca o conhecera. Ele não sabia quem era Saga. Ele só conhecia a imagem que ele mesmo construíra. E ele não sabia se aquela imagem pertencia mesmo a Saga. Como ele fora tolo! Como ele fora infantil! E à medida que contava a Kamus, Afrodite tinha a real idéia do quanto fora idiota. E, a verdade, é que somente na noite anterior, após a conversa com Kanon é que Afrodite se dera conta do quanto fora infeliz devido a uma ilusão. Não era possível que ele amasse Saga. Ele nem mesmo o conhecia... Mas contar aquilo tudo para Kamus teve o dom de ajudá-lo a se perdoar. Kamus não o julgara ou condenara nem por um momento. Kamus era um amigo tão especial! Tudo o que Kamus dissera fora:

- _Fleur_, eu preciso te contar quem é esse Saga, já que você não o conhece. Mas infelizmente agora eu não tenho tempo. Eu vou tentar falar com Milo. Ele também não sabe quem o Saga realmente é.

- O Milo? Você marcou um encontro com ele? Que bom, Kâ! – _Fleur_ estava tão feliz por ele que Kamus se emocionou e agradou seu cabelo.

- Não, _Fleur_, mas o Shaka me disse onde ele vai estar e eu vou tentar encontrá-lo. Você me promete que vai ficar bem?

- Vou, Kamus, juro. Acho que finalmente vou conseguir seguir em frente. Obrigado por me escutar. Você não me acha idiota, não é?

- Bom, _Fleur_! Você é idiota, mas é o melhor amigo que eu já tive em minha vida! E eu também sou idiota, afinal!

E os dois se abraçaram. Realmente aquela amizade fora a melhor coisa que aquela nova fase trouxera para os dois.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saga estava visivelmente fora de si. O que aquele metido queria com ele num sábado pela manhã? Mas ele sabia que tinha que obedecer, pelo menos até encontrar uma forma de se livrar daquela situação ridícula. Como foi que ele não olhara para os lados enquanto ameaçava o maldito francês? Ele deveria ter sido mais previdente... Mas agora tinha que contornar o problema.

E ele tinha meia hora para chegar. Meia hora! Seria absolutamente impossível. Shion morava praticamente do outro lado da cidade! E se ele se atrasasse, o que Shion iria fazer? Contar para Milo? Denunciá-lo? O que será que ele podia fazer? Saga fora pego de surpresa por Shion e não tivera tempo de pensar naquela situação ridícula. Desde a conversa com Shion tanta coisa acontecera... Milo vira Kamus beijando um cara... Milo voltara para casa arrasado... Milo tentara desmanchar com Saga... Saga ficara com Milo à noite... Milo passara a noite extremamente agitado... Milo tentara novamente desmanchar com Saga e ... agora aquilo. Aquele maluco telefonema às nove horas da manhã que culminara com Saga correndo pelas estações de metrô para tentar cumprir a exigência de Shion. Mas a verdade é que desde que o vira Saga acreditara que Shion podia, sim, atrapalhar-lhe os planos. Shion parecia ter este poder. E o melhor que ele tinha a fazer era obedecer. E Saga, arfando, finalmente chegou à porta do apartamento de Shion, com 6 minutos de atraso.

Shion abriu a porta sorridente. Como ele conseguia estar totalmente desperto e animado àquela hora da manhã, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo chantageá-lo e forçá-lo a estar ali naquele horário indecente?

- Bom dia, Saga. Você se atrasou! Mas desta vez eu vou deixar passar!

- O que você quer, Shion?

- Tomar café da manhã com você. Eu não gosto de tomar café da manhã sozinho!

E Shion abriu caminho para que Saga entrasse. Apartamento estranho aquele. Parecia saído de um filme oriental... e não um filme oriental qualquer. Quase todas as paredes eram vermelhas. Pendurados se encontravam artefatos dourados, quadros com escritas orientais e espelhos. Não havia quase nenhuma porta, mas cortinas com miçangas de vidro colorido. O local cheirava fortemente a incenso e várias velas se encontravam acesas. Saga estava perplexo! O lugar era tão exótico quanto o seu dono!

- E você me fez vir até aqui correndo feito um louco porque você não gosta de tomar café da manhã sozinho?

- Sim, Saga – e Shion o brindou com um sorriso luminoso – Isso se chama poder. Eu gosto disso. Sinto que tenho poder sobre você e estou adorando a sensação!

- Você sabe que eu podia matá-lo, não sabe, Shion?

- Sei, Saga. E isso torna tudo muito mais interessante – por que aquele sorriso não saía da boca de Shion? – E agora vamos nos sentar para tomar café da manhã. - Saga tentou falar algo, mas Shion acrescentou: - Em silêncio, Saga. As energias da manhã devem ser respeitadas.

Que raio de comida era aquela? Macrobiótica? Oriental? Naturalista? Mas até que não era tão ruim como parecia... Quando terminaram, Shion voltou a falar:

- Saga, conforme falamos ontem, eu selecionei um profissional que irá atendê-lo. Ele se chama Dr. Minos e é um especialista na sua área de atuação. Ele também é grego! Sua primeira consulta será na 3ª. feira, às 17:00hs. Aqui está o endereço – e Shion lhe passou um pedaço de papel por cima da mesa - E não tente faltar, Saga. Eu estarei acompanhando seu tratamento.

- Não vou faltar. – Saga sabia quando não tinha o que fazer, isso deve ser admitido!

- Ótimo! E agora me conte como está o Milo, depois de sua simpática intervenção na noite de ontem!

- Ele... ele está meio para baixo! – a voz de Saga estava permeada de vergonha.

- E imagino que você esteja feliz com isso, Saga!

- Claro que não! Eu quero que o Milo fique bem.

- Você tem uma estranha forma de demonstrar isso, não é Saga? Drogando-o, ameaçando-o... – e Saga sentiu sobre si a força do olhar inquisitivo de Shion e não soube o que responder. Aquele olhar era verdadeiramente incômodo!

- ...

- Agora pode ir, Saga. Eu tenho alguns compromissos!

- Você me faz vir correndo até aqui para tomar café da manhã em silêncio e me dispensa? É isso?

- Poder e dominação, Saga! Achei que seria ilustrativo para você saber como funciona o outro lado! – maldito sorriso que não deixava os lábios de Shion!

- Eu ... eu vou ter que te ver durante o tal tratamento?

- Você gostaria disso, Saga?

- Não! – ele odiava Shion! Como nunca odiara alguém!

- Que pena, Saga! Você vai me ver várias vezes durante o tratamento. Tenha um bom dia!

E Saga se foi. Shion permaneceu em sua casa. Ele sorria de forma divertida. Aquele fora um bom começo, realmente.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Milo deixara as coisas do Aioria na recepção e já ia embora quando o viu. Kamus! Sentado na recepção do hotel. Como se o esperasse. Que estranho! Mas antes que ele pudesse pensar no que fazer, Kamus, o viu e se levantou para falar com ele.

Milo sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. Como Kamus sabia que ele viria para o hotel? Será que Kamus o estava esperando? Devia ser uma coincidência estranha! Só podia ser isso. _Se organiza, Milo,_ ele pensou rapidamente. Ele não podia deixar o Kamus desconfiar da noite miserável que tivera. Do quanto chorara porque o vira com Misty. Do fato de que ele não conseguia comer nada desde o dia anterior. Não! Ele não era uma garotinha. Onde estava o seu orgulho? Ele tinha que parecer bem. Tinha que parecer inteiro. E Kamus parou à sua frente.

- Kamus, você por aqui? – Milo tentara falar da forma mais animada possível.

- Eu vim te ver, Milo!

- Como? – não era o acaso, então. O que significava aquilo?

- Milo, _je veux parler avec toi__1_

- Ah, Kamus. De novo em francês, não!

- Quero conversar com você, Milo.

- Da última vez que você falou isso eu te dei um murro na cara, lembra?

- _Bien sûr__2_, Milo!

- E mesmo assim você se arrisca de novo?

- Claro, Milo!

- Não achei que você fosse tão corajoso, Kamus!

- Ah, Milo! _Je suis tout a fait indigné__3__! – _disse Kamus, caprichando na entonação indignada.

- Kamus, você sempre me conquista assim, falando em francês com biquinho – e Milo pegou o braço de Kamus e os dois saíram rindo em direção ao Hyde Park.

Kamus sempre se espantava como conseguia rir e brincar com Milo. Ele simplesmente adorava esse seu lado brincalhão que somente aparecia na presença de Milo. Como ele o amava! E ele iria, finamente, falar com Milo! E eles iriam ficar juntos. E Kamus o afastaria de Saga, sem que Milo se machucasse. Sim, era nisso que ele queria acreditar.

Milo não cabia em si de feliz. Ele achava que finalmente iria conseguir conversar com Kamus, demonstrar que gostava dele, ou, ao menos, saber qual era a do francês! Ele o estava esperando naquele hotel! Como Kamus sabia que ele viria ao hotel? E um sorriso iluminou o rosto de Milo. Ele não sorria desde a noite passada, mas a mera presença de Kamus lhe dava um pouco mais de ânimo. Os dois caminharam até um banco no Hyde Park, de onde podiam observar os cisnes no lago. (sim, os mesmos cisnes dos bolões do Saga!). Infelizmente e, para variar, estava chovendo, de forma que o parque estava quase vazio.

- Fale, Kamus!

_Mon Dieu_! O que falar? Milo estava tão próximo e sorria daquele jeito. Ah! O sorriso de Milo... tão lindo e feliz! Será que ele devia lhe falar de Saga? Não! Shion o advertira no sentido de que ele não devia falar. E da última vez essa fora uma péssima estratégia! O problema é que dessa vez ele não tivera tempo de pensar em estratégia alguma. Ele recebera o telefonema de Shaka, falara com Afrodite e saíra correndo. Não! Ele não iria falar de Saga. Desta vez ele iria falar de seus sentimentos. Somente deles.

- Milo, eu sei que você me viu na _boite_ com o Misty!

- É, pois é! Mas como eu acho que mau gosto não se discute, não ia comentar nada! – o sorriso de novo!

- Bom, é que eu queria te dizer que ele não significa nada para mim!

- Imagino que não, Kamus! Você parece ser alguém sensato! Apesar de ter ficado com Misty, é claro!

- Milo, pára de brincar e me deixa falar, _s ´il vous plaît__4_!

- Fala, então, Kamus! – que raios será que ele queria lhe falar?

- Eu gosto de outra pessoa e ..

- Ah! Do Afrodite! Fica tranqüilo que eu não vou contar nada para ele, não!

Ah! Era isso! Kamus tinha medo que ele contasse para Afrodite. E pensar que por alguns minutos seu coração se enchera de expectativa... Mas claro que ele não contaria a Afrodite! Ele não era traíra, oras! Kamus, por sua vez, se perguntou o que Afrodite teria a ver com aquela conversa... Não, ele tinha que colocar aquela conversa no rumo certo novamente!

- Milo, _ferme ta bouche__5_!

– Como?

- Cala tua boca e me deixa falar!

- Fala, então, Kamus! Quem te impede?

Foi neste momento que o celular de Milo tocou. Milo o atendeu e começou a falar em grego. Kamus, é claro, não entendia uma palavra, até que o ouviu falar "Kamus" e desligou. Um arrepio passou pela espinha de Kamus.

- Milo, quem era? – a voz de Kamus tinha um tom de urgência.

- O Saga. Ele estava fora quando eu saí e queria saber onde eu estava.

Saga! E sabia que Kamus estava com Milo! O que ele podia fazer? O que ele devia fazer? Saga iria ficar com raiva de Milo. Saga iria machucar Milo! Ele havia mandado Kamus ficar longe de Milo caso contrário ele o machucaria! Ah! O que ele devia fazer?

- Que foi, Kamus? Que cara é essa?

- Você contou para o Saga que estava comigo? – o tom na voz de Kamus era agora de desespero.

- Contei, qual o problema?

- VOCÊ VAI PARA A MINHA CASA AGORA! – era uma ordem! Soava como uma ordem.

- Como? – Milo estava surpreso.

- E não vai discutir. Vem! – e Kamus se levantou, puxando Milo pela mão.

- Kamus, você enlouqueceu?

- Não. _Viens vite__6_!

- O que?

- Vem rápido, Milo e pára de discutir.

- Mas Kamus... Eu não posso! Eu preciso falar com Saga. Eu... sei lá! Você enlouqueceu?

Kamus parou e olhou para Milo diretamente. Milo sentiu-se magnetizado por aqueles olhos azuis escuros. Mas o que aquilo significava? Ele nunca vira Kamus tão agitado. Kamus nunca se exaltava ou descontrolava. E agora estava praticamente histérico.

- Milo, confia em mim!

- Kamus, eu juro que confio, mas me explica! Qual o problema?

- Milo, é para o seu bem. Vem!

- Deixa eu passar em casa e pegar minhas coisas. Daí eu vou. Prometo!

- _Non! Maintenant__7_.

- Kamus, qual o problema?

Que saco! Por que Milo era tão teimoso? Por que não o obedecia? Ele precisava ter certeza que Milo não iria para casa. Vai saber o que o psicopata do Saga podia fazer com ele! Então, na falta de idéias, Kamus fez o que queria ter feito há muito tempo. Puxou Milo e o beijou com força. A força do que sentiu o pegou absolutamente de surpresa. Os lábios macios de Milo. O calor do seu corpo. Os cachos dos cabelos de Milo se enrolando em seus dedos. Aquele sentimento guardado em seu coração que agora parecia que iria explodir. Kamus nunca sentira nada tão forte e, inconscientemente, aprofundou o beijo e abraçou Milo mais forte. Dessa vez nada nem ninguém tiraria Milo de seu braços.

Milo foi pego de surpresa, mas ao sentir a boca de Kamus esmagar a sua, perdeu o rumo dos seus pensamentos. Kamus estava mesmo estranho, mas... e daí? Nada mais era importante. Só Kamus. Kamus e o que ele o fazia sentir. Ele só conseguia... sentir. Sentir sua respiração que falhava... Sentir o mundo girando, girando tão completamente... E aquela sensação era tão maravilhosa... Logo ele parou de sentir o chão sob seus pés. Sua visão se escureceu, e Milo fechou os olhos. Nada, absolutamente nada, parecia mais importar. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado. Milo aos poucos perdeu a exata consciência de onde estava. Ele só sabia que Kamus, o seu Kamus, o estava beijando e ele sentia o coração de Kamus bater descompassado de encontro ao seu, apesar dos pesados casacos que os dois usavam. O que mais poderia importar? Então, para sua tristeza, sentiu a cabeça de Kamus se afastar da sua, muito embora Kamus ainda o abraçasse como se não tivesse a mínima intenção de largá-lo.

- Você vem, Milo?

Milo olhou novamente dentro daqueles olhos azuis. Tão mais escuros que os seus, mas tão incrivelmente belos. Os olhos de Kamus eram tão confiáveis. E pareciam lhe prometer tantas coisas... E Milo estava tão completamente apaixonado por Kamus. Certo que Kamus estava agindo da forma mais estranha que ele jamais vira, mas ainda assim ele gostava tanto dele... E o queria tanto... Que fosse tudo para o inferno!

- Vou para onde você quiser, Kamus...

E meio que flutuando, meio desorientados, meio incrédulos, um tanto quanto encantados, mas muito, muito felizes, os dois foram para a casa de Kamus.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Hoje a Virgo-chan vai tentar explicar um pouco sobre o Kamus. Bom, o Kamus é aquariano, o que o afasta completamente das preocupações prosaicas do resto do mundo. Ele sinceramente acredita que o mundo é regido pela sua lógica e que, se hoje não funciona assim, funcionará em breve. Por esse motivo, ele demora tanto para tomar uma atitude. Ele acha que o que ele espera que aconteça acabará por acontecer, sem que ele se desvie de suas reais preocupações sociais. Falar ou se posicionar, então, são atitudes que não combinam com um real aquariano. Mas, de alguma forma, eles sempre acabam se fazendo entender! _

_Kamus: Virgô-chan, je veux parler avec toi!_

_Virgo-chan (olha-o apaixonadamente): Pois não, Kamus!_

_Kamus: Eu sinto que você tem transportado para mim parte de suas insatisfações com o aquariano com o qual você se relaciona há vários anos._

_Virgo-chan: Mas, Kamus! Isso só demonstra o quanto eu te amo!_

_Kamus: Arrête, Virgô-chan! Eu sou apaixonado pelo Milo e ele está envolvido com o psicopata do Saga. O Fleur está apaixonado pelo psicopata! E, além disso, estou preocupado com o novo conflito no Oriente Médio e com o massacre racial no Sudão. Não tenho tempo para outro relacionamento._

_Virgo-chan (suspira resignada): Por que é que as preocupações dos aquarianos são tão diversificadas?_

_Agradeço às reviews que recebi da Tsuki-chan (o Milo está mais resolvido, você notou?), da Musha, da Dana, da Gigi, da Tsuki Torres, da Dark Ookami e da Dionisiah. Respondi para todas que me deixaram o e. mail. Muito, muito obrigada mesmo! E, para não perder o hábito, a Virgo-chan pede, requisita, implora por reviews!_

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Ago/06_

1 Quero falar com você!

2 Certamente

3 Estou absolutamente indignado!

4 Por favor

5 Fecha tua boca

6 Vem rápido!

7 Não! Agora!

20


	15. L´amour

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Atenção: Verifique a classificação da fic, antes de ler este capítulo

Capítulo 21 – _L´amour_

Shaka e Mú tinham acabado de deixar a mochila com as coisas da Marin no hotel, e viram ao longe Milo sair com Kamus.Mú achou aquilo inusitado, mas a verdade é que pouco lhe interessava com quem Kamus ou Milo ou qualquer um estava, desde que Shaka estivesse com ele.

Já Shaka não conseguia deixar de ficar extremamente feliz. Ao que parecia, Kamus aceitara sua dica e finalmente resolvera conversar com Milo. Tomara que os dois se ajeitassem. Mas ele não conseguiu evoluir em suas infindáveis análises e projeções, pois foi interrompido por Mú:

- Shaka, você quer aproveitar e almoçar?

- Você está com fome, Mú?

- Não! Mas já é hora do almoço e achei que talvez você quisesse...

- Mú, só tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de fazer agora.

- O que? – mas Mú tinha uma boa idéia do que seu namorado queria. E, por coincidência, era exatamente o que ele queria.

- Voltar para sua casa e aproveitar enquanto o Aldebaran não volta.

- Fechado! - e Mú puxou Shaka pela mão em direção ao metrô.

Depois, pensou Mú. Depois ele pediria a ajuda de Shaka para saber como ele deveria falar com Shion na 2ª. feira. Hoje ele se entregaria novamente à felicidade de estar com Shaka. Sem pensar, sem analisar, sem se preocupar. Bom, pelo menos ele, Mú aproveitaria. Quanto a Shaka, ele não tinha bem certeza... Mas ele achava que, com o tempo, Shaka iria aprender a aproveitar a vida com ele. E ele, com certeza, aprenderia a ser mais ponderado e analítico com Shaka.

E Mú, feliz, olhou para a própria mão para ver novamente o anel que Shaka lhe dera junto com sua própria vida. A vida de Shaka não poderia estar em melhores mãos, pensou Mú sorrindo. Afinal, quem o amaria como ele o amava?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kamus e Milo encontravam-se tão encantados que mal se falaram durante o trajeto à casa de Kamus. Mas todas as vezes em que tinham a oportunidade, se tocavam, sorriam um para o outro e se olhavam. Enfim, apaixonados, por vezes, têm a impressão de que as palavras podem quebrar o encantamento. Talvez por isso eles se falaram tão pouco naquela tarde.

Tão logo saíram do metrô e entraram no prédio de Kamus, Milo notou que o bairro era excelente e que o prédio de Kamus era bem diferente do seu... Até elevador havia! Um luxo em prédios europeus, que normalmente eram adaptados para que o elevador se encaixasse no meio do vão da escada, fato esse que ocorrera também no prédio de Kamus. Por ser uma adaptação, o elevador era minúsculo, sendo que tão logo entraram, os dois ficaram extremamente próximos.

Não se agüentando mais, Milo passou uma das mãos nos cabelos de Kamus, enquanto a outra enlaçou a sua cintura, iniciando o seu caminho com vagar até partes mais interessantes daquele corpo que o encantara. Ele enterrou o nariz no pescoço de Kamus para sentir melhor aquele cheiro. Ah! O cheiro de Kamus! Kamus susteve a respiração, esperando pelo beijo que não veio. Milo parecia totalmente absorvido pela tarefa de tatear o corpo de Kamus que, a cada contato, se arrepiava fortemente. Kamus, então, impacientou-se e empurrou Milo contra a parede do pequeno elevador. Ele precisava de seus lábios. Ele precisava saber se aquilo era real ou se ele estava sonhando novamente com Milo. E Kamus puxou Milo pelo pescoço e o beijou. Não! Não fora sonho. Aqueles lábios macios, aquela respiração entrecortada. O cheiro de Milo. Tudo era exatamente como fora há 30 minutos. Perfeito! Maravilhoso! Ele nunca se impacientara mais com a demora daquele elevador. Melhor seria se tivessem vindo de escada! Ele precisava de Milo. Ele esperara tempo demais.

Milo sorriu por sob os lábios de Kamus. Ele entendia a impaciência de Kamus. Também ele o queria. Tanto! A um ponto que ele não se julgara capaz. Kamus. Seu Kamus. E o queria como ele próprio o desejava. E Milo correspondeu àquele beijo da melhor forma que seus movimentos restritos e a falta de espaço deixaram. Com uma de suas pernas, puxou Kamus para ainda mais perto. Era como se ele quisesse se fundir ao corpo de Kamus.

E o elevador parou, surpreendendo os dois. Naqueles breves momentos em que se beijaram, os dois se esqueceram onde estavam. Mas finalmente chegaram e Kamus apressadamente abriu a porta e Milo entrou. Evidentemente o que lá viu o surpreendeu um pouco. O apartamento era luxuoso demais. Kamus era elegante demais. Mas, enfim, não era isso que o preocupava agora. Ele realmente se preocupava com o que estava prestes a fazer. Ele não estava com Saga? O que, afinal, ele estava pensando? Ele se deixara levar por Kamus, e se esquecera de Saga... Não! Ele desmanchara com Saga e em seu socorro veio a lembrança do que Saga lhe dissera há menos de duas horas: - _Milo! Não tenho tempo agora. Faz o que você quiser._ Oras, e o que ele queria desmanchar com Saga e ficar com Kamus. Como nunca quisera nada em sua vida.

Alheio aos pensamentos de Milo, Kamus entrou no apartamento e, como era de seu hábito, foi checar se tudo estava em ordem, aquecedor ligado, quarto arrumado, vinho na geladeira (o vinho, sempre o vinho!) e, finalmente, Kamus voltou para encontrar Milo em pé, parado no meio da sala, pensativo e sem o casaco. Lindo! Mas Kamus não queria que Milo pensasse. Sabe-se lá para onde seus pensamentos o podiam conduzir. Melhor era fazer Milo parar de pensar e voltar a sentir. E Kamus avançou na direção de Milo, o tomou em um abraço apertado, enquanto sua mão livre achava seu caminho por dentro da camisa de Milo, tocando suas costas, sentindo sua pele quente. Ah! Como ele queria Milo. E Kamus enfiou seu rosto no pescoço de Milo. Ele queria sentir seu cheiro. Aquilo lhe provaria que o que estava acontecendo era real. Afinal, sonhos não tinham cheiro.

Kamus conseguiu, é claro, o efeito desejado. Milo parou de pensar e com uma das mãos invadiu o peito de Kamus por baixo da camisa e com a outra acariciou a nuca de Kamus, por baixo de seus cabelos lisos. Kamus, então, levantou a cabeça e tomou a boca de Milo na sua. O beijo que trocaram foi furioso, violento, intenso. Em nada parecido com os que tinham trocado até então. O desejo os consumia e tinha que ser libertado. Línguas e dentes duelavam. Mãos tentavam tirar todos os obstáculos para que finalmente suas peles se tocassem. A respiração dos dois estava falha. O coração dos dois batia descompassado. O calor aumentava drasticamente. Nenhum dos dois conseguia pensar em mais nada que não fosse o desejo que sentiam um pelo outro. Quando interromperam o beijo arfando em busca de ar, eles finalmente notaram que estavam quase despidos da cintura para cima. Milo conseguira puxar o _sweater_ de Kamus e abrir os botões de sua camisa, revelando sua pele muito branca. Kamus fora mais eficiente, vez que Milo não conseguia localizar onde fora parar sua blusa e sentiu o olhar guloso de Kamus sobre si. Kamus maravilhara-se com o tom moreno de sua pele. Kamus, então, puxou Milo pelas mãos até seu quarto. Ele precisava de Milo. Agora! Mas antes Kamus, muito rapidamente, desligou o celular de Milo, que havia caído em cima do sofá. Saga não iria atrapalhá-lo dessa vez!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saga parecia um leão enjaulado. Milo estava com Kamus! KAMUS! O que aquele francês estava pensando? Ele o estava desobedecendo propositadamente. Se Saga pudesse, ele o mataria. Mas ele não podia. E, ademais, aquilo não iria adiantar. Nos breves momentos em que falara com Kamus, Saga sentiu que ele não parecia dar muito valor à própria vida. Kamus era frio. Mas ele tinha uma fraqueza. Milo. Milo era sua fraqueza. Se Saga realmente quisesse atingir Kamus, ele precisaria atingir Milo. Mas teria Saga realmente a coragem necessária para fazer algo contra Milo? E, pela enésima vez, Saga pensou em como gostaria que Kamus fosse para um lugar bem distante. Distante e frio.

Saga deu um murro na parede. Como ele gostaria que a galáxia inteira explodisse. Assim ele, Kanon, Shion, Kamus e Milo, todos explodiriam junto. E seus problemas finalmente desapareceriam. E Saga chorou.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shina finalmente acordara. Ela fizera de novo! Ficara novamente com alguém. Acordara em uma casa desconhecida. Por que ela era assim? E ela olhou para o lado.

MdM continuava dormindo. Seu corpo moreno e forte era suavemente contornado pelos lençóis bagunçados da cama. Seu cabelo curto, arrepiado e escuro fazia um contraste lindo com a fronha branca do travesseiro. Shina sentiu um raio percorrer seu corpo. _Questo uomo!_

Não! Dessa vez Shina não se arrependia. Ela nunca se sentira assim. Era como se MdM pudesse, finalmente, controlar o terrível gênio de Shina. Ela poderia deixar sua vida nas mãos dele que ele teria a força necessária para conduzí-la, auxiliá-la, aconselhá-la e até brigar com ela, quando fosse necessário. Ele era forte. E ela precisava de alguém assim. Ela conseguiria respeitar alguém assim.

E Shina se levantou para preparar um almoço para MdM. Ele era um homem que merecia provar seu famoso _spagheti alla carbonara__1_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Milo espantou-se quando chegou ao quarto de Kamus. Cama de casal. Lençóis de seda. Que luxo era aquele? Aquele quarto era do tamanho da sua sala em Corfú. Mas, como se importar com a cama, com Kamus olhando para ele daquela forma? Quem diria que Kamus, tão frio, podia olhá-lo com tanto desejo? Podia beijar daquela forma. Mas para que pensar? Ele deixaria os pensamentos para depois. Agora ele precisava de Kamus. E Milo retirou a incômoda camisa de Kamus que teimara em resistir aos seus ataques. Ele queria ter uma visão total da pele de Kamus, do corpo de Kamus. Queria ver aqueles cabelos lisos caindo pelas costas de Kamus.

Kamus ainda não acreditava plenamente no que estava acontecendo. Milo tentava tirar sua roupa de forma atabalhoada (o que parecia ser característico de Milo, Kamus pensou). Milo o queria, ele podia sentir, afinal Milo estava tão excitado quanto ele. E Kamus resolveu que era hora de deixar de analisar a situação. Parar de pensar no que Saga poderia fazer a Milo. Ele tinha que aproveitar aquele moreno lindo e fogoso que estava em seu quarto tentando tirar sua roupa. E Kamus decidiu que também Milo precisava de auxílio com a própria roupa... O problema era sua respiração acelerada que fazia com que seus gestos deixassem de ser tão precisos. Seu coração que parecia querer sair pela boca. Seu desejo que tornava sua calça extremamente apertada. E Kamus não muito gentilmente, empurrou Milo para sua cama e enfiou sua mão por dentro da calça de Milo, para sentir se também Milo encontrava-se incomodado com o crescente volume. E, notando que Milo estava na mesma situação, Kamus o ajudou a tirar a calça.

Milo estava absolutamente espantado com a força de seu desejo. Ele estava prestes a rasgar a calça de Kamus, quando este o jogou na cama e retirara sua própria calça. Então Milo girou sobre Kamus e continuou a brigar com o maldito zíper da calça que emperrara, quando ouviu a voz de Kamus a falar algo como "_patiente__2_". Como ele adorava quando Kamus falava em francês. Que língua linda. Ele sempre reclamava quando Kamus falava em francês, mas ele adorava, mesmo que não entendesse uma só palavra. A ligação dos dois transcendia as palavras. E Kamus retirou sua mão e abriu o zíper, deixando que Milo puxasse sua calça. A respiração de Milo que já estava difícil falhou ao ver o corpo alvo de Kamus contra aqueles lençóis de seda. Kamus era mais magro do que ele, mas seus músculos eram perfeitamente delineados. Sua pele branca tinha, tão somente, algumas sardas espalhadas aleatoriamente na região dos ombros. As pernas de Kamus eram fortes e musculosas. E os cabelos de Kamus espalhavam-se lindamente pelos lençóis. E, para deixar a imagem ainda mais tentadora, Kamus deslizava naqueles lençóis de seda de forma lasciva, fazendo com que Milo tivesse vontade de fazer... nem mesmo Milo sabia mais do que tinha vontade. Kamus tinha esse efeito sobre ele. Kamus, então o olhou com olhos brilhantes e falou:

- _Je t'aime__3_, Milo!

Milo não entendeu, mas sentiu que Kamus lhe falara algo bom, muito bom. E tomou os lábios de Kamus, enquanto este lhe tirava a cueca _boxer_ azul. Ao sentir-se finalmente livre, Milo tomou a ereção de Kamus na sua boca e começou a chupá-lo. De início devagar, mas sentir as costas arqueadas de Kamus com as mãos, ouvir seus gemidos e ocasionais frases incompreensíveis em francês, o deixaram louco e ele começou a chupar mais e mais forte até que Kamus gozou, gritando por seu nome. Aquilo, no entanto, parecera despertar Kamus de sua atitude passiva. Kamus colocou Milo abaixo de si e começou a lamber e beijar seu peito nu. Ocasionalmente lambia e mordia de leve seus mamilos, mas mantinha Milo num estado de excitação que ele nunca conhecera. Milo soltava pequenos gemidos contidos, mas implorou, entre gemidos, para que Kamus parasse de provocá-lo quando Kamus começou a passar as mãos e os lábios por dentro das pernas de Milo e o acariciou de forma despudorada perto de seu membro. Kamus tinha que fazer alguma coisa para aliviá-lo. Ele não agüentava mais. E Kamus fez! Virou-o de bruços e começou a prepará-lo, falando em seu ouvido, com uma voz macia que o excitava ainda mais:

- Milo, primeiro eu, depois você! Eu não quero te dominar. Eu quero você.

Milo estava por demais excitado, mas entendeu que Kamus também queria ser possuído. Estranho. Saga nunca quisera, por mais que Milo pedisse. As coisas com Kamus, sem dúvida, seriam muito melhores. A começar por aqueles lençóis que lhe davam vontade de se esfregar ora neles, ora em Kamus.

E a primeira estocada veio. Se Milo não estivesse tão absolutamente fora de si de tesão, provavelmente teria sido dolorida ao extremo, mas o corpo de Milo parecia ter sido feito para receber o de Kamus. A princípio, os movimentos de Kamus eram lentos. Milo podia sentir sua respiração pesada em seu pescoço, as mãos de Kamus enroscando-se em seus cabelos. Mas tão logo Kamus sentiu que o corpo de Milo o aceitava, começou a se movimentar mais rapidamente e a arranhar as costas de Milo de leve, fazendo com que Milo sentisse um prazer tão grande quanto inesperado. E, sem controle, Milo começou a gemer roucamente, a princípio baixo, mas à medida que os movimentos de Kamus tornavam-se mais frenéticos, Milo começou a tentar, desesperadamente, acompanhar seus movimentos. Seus cabelos começavam a grudar em seu corpo suado, sua farta franja estava ensopada em sua testa. Kamus tomou seu membro em suas mãos e começou a masturbá-lo. Milo parou de ver as coisas a seu redor. Seus olhos estavam enevoados, sua visão escureceu, seu corpo estremeceu, suas costas arquearam e ele sentiu a felicidade explodir, ao mesmo tempo que sentiu que Kamus também chegara ao ápice. Kamus então, num último esforço, tomou posse novamente dos lábios de Milo, beijando-o docemente. Finalmente Kamus largou-se molemente por cima de Milo, que também estava tão exausto que não chegou a ouvir Kamus lhe dizer, desta vez em inglês:

- Eu te amo. Fica comigo para sempre, Milo!

E, abraçados, os dois que não haviam dormido quase nada, adormeceram um nos braços do outro, encontrando finalmente, a paz e a felicidade que tanto desejavam.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Afrodite estava em casa, regando suas flores. Kamus realmente era especial. Ele o ouvira, não o julgara, não o chamara de infantil e não o criticara de forma alguma. A amizade de Kamus fora a melhor coisa que Londres já lhe dera. Em sua última passagem pela cidade, ele ganhara a paixão por Saga e o interesse de Kanon. Caramba! Como ele fora idiota. Ele nem mesmo conhecera Saga. E o telefone tocou:

- Afrodite? Aqui é o Kanon! – Flor quase derrubou o telefone. – Afrodite?

- Oi, Kanon! Tudo bem com você?

- Ah! Que bom que você falou alguma coisa. Eu achei que você ia bater o telefone na minha cara...

- O que é isso, Kanon. Por que eu faria isso? – mas a verdade era que Afrodite quase batera o telefone.

- Sei lá... Por que eu não sou o meu irmão? – a voz de Kanon baixou um tom.

- Pára com essa encanação, Kanon! É chato, sabia? É claro que eu quero falar com você! Com você e não com seu irmão!

- Estou brincando, Afrodite. – mas não parecia brincadeira, pensou Afrodite - Eu te liguei por dois motivos.

- Fala, Kanon.

- Queria saber se você havia me dado o número certo!

- Ah! Kanon, na verdade eu te dei o número do meu irmão gêmeo idêntico. Você nem vai notar a diferença...

- Sei. E me acredita! As pessoas notam a diferença, Afrodite...

- Não imagino o porquê! - Afrodite tinha se esquecido como era divertido irritar o Kanon. Fazia tanto tempo...

- Acho que as pessoas logo notam que eu sei fazer coisas com as quais o meu irmão nem sonha...

- Tipo o que, Kanon?

- Bom, começa pela massagem nas costas...

- E termina comigo dormindo de tédio? – sim, era muito divertido irritar o Kanon.

- Nunca, Afrodite... Eu nunca ia te deixar dormir.

- Sei, Kanon. Isso vamos ver! – e Flor mordeu a língua... O que ele acabara de falar?

- Ok. Vamos marcar que eu te mostro.

- Bom, Kanon! E qual o segundo motivo da sua ligação? – melhor mudar de assunto rápido.

- É que eu queria saber que história é essa do Saga estar com alguém... – Afrodite gelou. Ele não queria falar naquilo.

- Kanon, ele é seu irmão, oras. Fala com ele!

- Nós... não estamos exatamente numa fase de nos falar.

- Mas, Kanon. Ele é seu irmão!

- Eu sei, querido. Mas é que eu o magoei muito. E eu acho que ele está mal. E queria muito ajudá-lo, mas não sei como.

- Mais um motivo para você falar com ele não é, Kanon?

- Tem razão, Afrodite. Eu vou ligar para ele. Mas vamos marcar aquele encontro para eu te mostrar a diferença?

Afrodite segurou a respiração. O que ele podia responder? Ele gostava de Kanon. Ele era divertido, simpático, alegre e tremendamente atraente. Nem ele mesmo entendia porque o esnobara tanto. Saga, é claro, tinha a ver com aquilo. Mas ele ia superar Saga.

- Vamos, Kanon. Quando você pode?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saga estava imóvel, na mesma posição em que caíra após tanto soluçar. Onde ele errara? Ele sempre cuidara de Milo. Após seu erro inicial, ele o tratara bem. Por que Milo estava com Kamus? Por que Milo o traíra? Por que Milo gostava de Kamus e não dele?

Saga sentia-se traído. Milo era seu. Desde que o vira ele não conseguira pensar em mais nada ou ninguém. Ele se esquecera até mesmo de Kanon. Ele passara as duas últimas semanas de sua vida vivendo, respirando, pensando unicamente em Milo. Ele até mesmo ameaçara o francês. Ele estava praticamente sendo chantageado por Shion. Ele aguentara tudo por Milo. E Milo o traía. Milo iria pagar. Ah! Milo iria pagar. Ele iria fazê-lo pagar.

E Saga calou aquela insistente voz que teimava em lhe dizer que Milo desmanchara com ele. Que ele forçara Milo, mentira para Milo, manipulara Milo e tentara controlá-lo de todas as formas. Ele não queria ouvir a voz lhe dizer que Milo sempre gostara de Kamus, apesar de tudo o que ele fez. E ele fez a voz se calar. E tudo o que ele conseguiu ouvir foi a outra voz. A outra voz que lhe dizia que ele faria Milo pagar. Ele faria Milo sofrer. E aquele maldito francês sofreria junto.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Milo estava tendo um sonho maravilhoso com o mesmo anjo com quem sempre sonhava, mas dessa vez o anjo falava com ele. Falava _Je t'aime_! Que estranho! O anjo falava em francês! Que anjo elegante! - pensou Milo contente enquanto se enrolava nos lençóis mais macios em que já dormira.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kamus estava tendo o mesmo sonho de sempre. Ele via o corpo de Isaak ser retirado da piscina. Sua mãe gritava. Seu pai chorava. A culpa era dele. Dele! Ele deveria ter cuidado de Isaak. Ele não deveria ter saído atrás da mãe. A sua vontade era se jogar na piscina para que ele pudesse morrer também. Assim ele não carregaria para sempre a decepção dos pais e a culpa pela morte do irmão... Mas ele não tivera coragem. Por algum motivo desconhecido ele ser agarrara àquela vida miserável, na certeza de que um dia algo bom lhe viria. E o sonho mudou. Quando viraram o corpo de Isaak, era Milo quem estava lá, morto na borda da piscina. Kamus gritou.

Milo acordou sobressaltado. De onde vinha aquele grito? E aquelas palavras em francês? Ele estava atordoado, sem saber direito onde estava, quando se lembrou. Ele não achou a luz do quarto e não sabia direito onde estava Kamus, mas ele seguiu a voz e o abraçou, enquanto seus olhos se acostumavam com a penumbra. Kamus tremia e falava em francês num tom tão desesperado que Milo não precisava entender francês para compreender que Kamus tivera um pesadelo horrível. E Milo o abraçou e falou que tudo estava bem, enquanto agradava seus cabelos com carinho... Kamus foi se acalmando, mas continuava chamando por Isaak e por ele, Milo. Quem seria Isaak? Bom, não era hora de perguntar. Kamus estava desesperado. E finalmente Kamus se acalmou e Milo fez com que ele se deitasse novamente, enquanto agradava seu rosto e seus cabelos até que sua respiração voltasse ao normal. Antes de Kamus voltar a dormir totalmente, Milo perguntou:

- Kamus, o que é _je t'aime_? - Kamus tocou seu rosto e murmurou meio dormindo, meio acordado.

- Eu te amo! Eu te amo, Milo! – e Kamus fechou os olhos e dormiu.

Milo nunca se sentira tão feliz em sua vida. Ele também amava Kamus. Disso ele tinha certeza. Ele nunca se sentira tão próximo a alguém e definitivamente nunca se importara tanto com alguém como se importava com Kamus. Sim, ele o amava. Saber que ele sofria, mesmo que devido a um pesadelo, o entristecia sobremaneira. Ele não iria mais conseguir dormir...

E Milo foi ao banheiro de Kamus e tomou banho, encantando-se com todos os produtos franceses que existiam naquela casa (_Claro, Milo! Ele é francês_ – lembrou-se). Ele lavou os cabelos, trocou-se e saiu novamente para o quarto, para se certificar que Kamus continuava dormindo como um anjo. Será que ele devia acordá-lo? Não! Melhor que ele dormisse. Milo iria até a própria casa, resolveria as coisas com Saga e voltaria para passar a noite com Kamus. Ele não queria que Kamus passasse a noite sozinho. E se ele tivesse novos pesadelos? Eram 16:00hs... se ele saísse agora ainda daria tempo de voltar e passar a noite com Kamus. Afinal, Kamus havia lhe prometido que a próxima vez seria a dele, certo? Ele tinha excelentes motivos para voltar rápido. Mas ele tinha que falar com Saga! Ele não iria ficar tranqüilo até esclarecer para Saga que realmente estava tudo acabado. E Saga merecia que ele falasse pessoalmente. Saga cuidara dele mais de uma vez e sempre fora extremamente fiel. E, para completar, Milo sabia que Saga gostava dele. Ele tinha que falar com Saga. Pessoalmente.

Milo, então, achou seu celular no sofá (desligado!), deixou um bilhete a Kamus e se foi. Ele simplesmente precisava falar com Saga. Kamus iria entender.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tão logo Milo chegou à rua, ele ligou para Saga.

- Saga? É o Milo. Estou indo para casa e preciso falar com você!

- Então me encontra no mercado para me ajudar a subir as compras para casa, Milo.

- Feito. Em meia hora te encontro no mercado.

- Fechado, Milo.

Saga desligou o telefone e sorriu. Era a hora da vingança! E Saga saiu de casa trancando a porta.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Aqui é Virgo-chan de novo (e quem mais seria?)! Eu sei que esse capítulo demorou um pouco para sair. A culpa é do lemon! Que dificuldade! Eu sei que já havia escrito outros, mas achei que esse deveria ser mais intenso. Afinal, finalmente, os dois anjos ficaram juntos! E para piorar, o trabalho despenca a rodo. Mas enfim, saiu. Tomara que não tenha ficado vulgar. Confesso que estou meio insegura. _

_Kanon – Tá, Virgo-chan! Chega desse blá, blá, blá de trabalho, dificuldade com lemon e tudo mais. Foco no que interessa! EU!_

_Virgo-chan – Kanon, se você realmente fosse importante, você não apareceria somente agora na fic, certo? _

_Kanon (ameaçador) – O que você quer dizer com isso? Que Saga é mais importante? É ISSO!_

_Virgo-chan (cautelosa) – Quero dizer que o próximo capítulo é seu, é claro!_

_Kanon (sorridente) – ÓTIMO!_

_Bom, gostaria de agradecer às reviews da Musha (fiquei muito, muito feliz com sua review!), Dionisiah (sua fic está realmente linda!), Gigi (obrigada por sempre comentar), Tsuki Torres (amiga, que link maravilhoso... definitivamente tem Saga para nós duas!), Tsuki-chan (amei sua review! Que bom que você sentiu o drama do Saga), da Hikaru (Kamus e Milo juntos é TUDO), Haiku (que legal que você decidiu me mandar uma review!)._

_Muitos beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Ago/2006_

1 Prato típico de Roma.

2 Paciência.

3 Eu te amo


	16. Dor

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo 22 – Dor

Kanon estava no hotel para o qual se mudara após o rompimento com Sorrento, fazendo suas malas para a viagem. Ele ainda ouvia a voz do ex-namorado lhe dizendo que se ele não resolvesse logo aquela competição com Saga ele nunca iria conseguir se relacionar com ninguém. Que a vida estava longe de ser uma competição. Que se ele tivesse que passar a vida inteira brigando com a vida e competindo com Saga ele dificilmente venceria. Enfim, argumentos velhos mas que somente agora pareciam entrar definitivamente na cabeça de Kanon.

Em verdade ele somente ficara com Sorrento porque quase não havia possibilidades dele vir a conhecer Saga. Os círculos eram outros. Os hábitos eram outros. Os interesses eram outros. E ele nunca apresentara os dois. Ele não queria perder mais ninguém para a atração inexplicável que Saga parecia exercer sobre as pessoas. Não! Ele não queria voltar a se arriscar. Não depois de Afrodite. E assim Kanon simplesmente riscara Saga de sua vida. Ele se afastara por vários anos. Saga o procurara, mas ele não respondia suas chamadas. Não falava com ele se ele aparecesse. Em vários concertos ele vira Saga na platéia, mas sempre dera um jeito de fugir antes de Saga vir procurá-lo. E finalmente Saga entendera e parara de procurá-lo. Ele sabia que havia magoado Saga além do que ele seria capaz de suportar. Kanon sabia o quanto ele era importante para Saga. Mas há 4 anos isso não lhe importara. Saga merecia por tudo que o havia feito sofrer. Mas há alguns meses ele não queria mais isso. Ele sentia muito a falta de Saga e voltara a ligar para seu irmão. E finalmente tivera coragem de reencontrá-lo na _boite_.

E enquanto esvaziava a última gaveta, Kanon sentiu um mal estar súbito. Ele teve que se sentar na cama. Sua visão escureceu. Sua boca secou. E a sensação de um acidente iminente veio-lhe à mente sem que ele soubesse direito o porquê. Mas ele entendia o motivo... SAGA! Algo de ruim estava para acontecer com Saga. Ou ele estava para fazer algo ruim. Enfim, Saga precisava dele. Eles sempre tiveram essa ligação. Desde quando eram crianças. E Kanon saiu correndo em direção à casa de Saga. Telefonar nem passara pela sua cabeça.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Milo e Saga saíram do supermercado carregados de sacolas cuidadosamente arrumadas por Saga. Produtos de geladeira com produtos de geladeira. Materiais de limpeza com materiais de limpeza. Latas com latas. Comida com comida. Enfim, verdade que Milo fora para o supermercado morrendo de fome e comprara uma quantidade anormal de comida. Agora que pensava no assunto, ele se lembrava que a última refeição que comera fora o almoço do dia anterior. Mas isso não importava! Ele estava meio tonto, mas comeria enquanto conversava com Saga e iria correndo para a casa de Kamus. Ele mal saíra e já sentia a falta de Kamus. Mas Milo não conseguia deixar de se divertir com o método de Saga de arrumar as sacolas do mercado. Segundo Saga, tudo ficaria mais fácil na hora de guardar. Saga era mesmo um sujeito engraçado em suas manias. E quem precisava guardar as compras do mercado? Eles não iriam usar e jogar as caixas no lixo de qualquer maneira? Na sincera opinião de Milo guardar as coisas era pura perda de tempo. Mas a casa era de Saga e cabia a ele se adaptar. Muito embora ele soubesse que jamais iria conseguir se adaptar à obsessiva organização de Saga. Mas, ainda assim, ele podia ajudá-lo a levar as compras para cima, enquanto o provocava quanto à desnecessidade de guardar as coisas. Ele sabia que aquilo deixaria Saga fora de si.

Maldito Milo! Milo o traíra, era óbvio. Até com o cabelo molhado ele estava (_ele já não dissera que senão secasse o cabelo Milo pegaria uma pneumonia_?). Como Milo era irritante, nunca o obedecia! Ficava provocando-o dizendo que ele não devia guardar as compras de mercado. Tudo jogado? Por dias e dias sem guardar? E ele conseguiria dormir com toda aquela bagunça? Só de pensar naquilo Saga ficava ansioso e, discutindo, eles entraram no prédio e começaram a subir as escadas com todas as sacolas de compras. Saga, por força do hábito, pegara as sacolas mais pesadas para si. Mesmo que ele quisesse que Milo rolasse escadas abaixo, ele não conseguia deixar de protegê-lo. Mas ele faria Milo pagar pela traição. Mesmo que ele nunca mais pudesse ouvir aquelas risadas e provocações.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shion estava inquieto. Por algum motivo ele estava inquieto. Ele fizera tudo para se acalmar. Ele meditara. Ele aquietara a mente. Ele recitara seus mantras. Mas ele estava inquieto. Algo de muito ruim estava para acontecer. Se ao menos ele soubesse o que era. Ele odiava esses pressentimentos que assombravam sua vida. Sempre fora assim. Desde sua infância ele fora assombrado pelos pressentimentos. E ele nunca sabia exatamente o que ia acontecer. Mas algo sempre acontecia.

Bom, o melhor que ele tinha a fazer era ir ao hospital. Afinal, fora por causa dos pressentimentos que ele decidira ser médico, certo? Desde que ele acordara na Índia, sabe-se lá como... Desde que ele fora levado à Inglaterra pela família que o adotara... Os pressentimentos nunca pararam. E ele descobrira seu dom. O dom de curar e ajudar as pessoas. Logo, ele devia ir ao hospital. Pelo menos se algo realmente acontecesse ele estaria em posição de ajudar.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_1º. Andar_

Milo iria pagar! Ele o traíra. É claro que ele e Kamus haviam dormido juntos. Milo iria pagar. Ele o faria sofrer. E Kamus sofreria junto. Por desobedecê-lo. Por querer o seu Milo. Por haver ganho o amor de Milo. Os dois iriam sofrer! E ele arrancaria à força aquele sorriso enviesado do rosto de Milo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Afrodite estava feliz como há algum tempo não se sentia. Desde que revira Saga a tristeza era sua companheira mais fiel. Bom, para ser verdadeiro, a tristeza e Kamus. Mas como Kamus também era companheiro da tristeza, eles formavam um trio parada dura! Afrodite, Kamus e a Tristeza. Quem sabe eles não deveriam formar um conjunto musical, uma banda? E Afrodite começou a repassar em sua cabeça que músicas o trio poderia tocar. Por óbvio, todas as músicas de Edith Piaf, a cantora mais fossa da França. Que voz! Mas que fossa! Ele não podia deixar de falar com Kamus a respeito. E, nesse caso, Kamus evidentemente ficaria com o vocal, já que as músicas seriam francesas. Mas, pensando bem, Afrodite não sabia tocar nada. E talvez Kamus houvesse deixado a tristeza de lado e houvesse finalmente se entendido com Milo. E, neste caso, a tristeza não teria o que fazer naquela banda! Bom... melhor esquecer essa história da banda e focar no que interessava: KANON.

Oras, por que ele esnobara Kanon por tantos anos? Que desperdício! Kanon era realmente divertido e tão bonito quanto Saga (_evidente, Flor, afinal eles são gêmeos idênticos!_). Mas ele iria resolver isso quando Kanon voltasse de viagem. Ele estava decidido a dar uma chance para Kanon. E a dar uma chance a si mesmo. Uma chance de ser feliz!

E os pensamentos de Flor continuaram nessa ordem ilógica ao longo da tarde.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_2º. Andar_

Não! Ele sabia que Milo tentara desmanchar. E ele dissera a Milo que ele podia fazer o que quisesse! Milo não o havia traído. E Saga olhou para trás. Milo o seguia contente carregando um sem número de sacolas de mercado, sem nada desconfiar.

Onde ele arranjaria a coragem necessária para machucar Milo? Onde?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aldebaran voltava para casa muito contente consigo mesmo! Era por essa e por outras que seus amigos no Brasil o chamavam de touro. Cara! Ele era bom! Ele era demais! Ele era o tal! E quer saber do que mais? Ele definitivamente era o máximo! Mas agora ele precisava descansar... E sua cama esperava.

Tomara que Shaka e Mú já tivessem feito o que tinham que fazer e tivessem se livrado daquela tensão sexual. Ele gostava muito dos dois e, sinceramente, estava muito feliz que eles finalmente se arranjaram. E Mú merecia ser feliz! Ele nunca se esquecera da forma como o vira na _boite_ depois que ele brigara com Shaka... Tanta dor. E ele se abraçava tentando de alguma forma impedir de ser atingido de novo.

Ele odiaria interromper os dois, mas ele realmente tinha que descansar. Mais um pouco e ele morreria em pé. Ele precisava de sua cama! E finalmente Aldebaran viu seu prédio.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_3º. Andar_

Ele tinha que parar de ser tão sentimental! Era óbvio que Milo o traíra! E o seguia com aquele sorriso bobo nos lábios, provavelmente pensando no maldito francês! Ele finalmente parara de provocá-lo com a sua mania de empacotar as compras organizadamente. Sim, Milo iria pagar. Era definitivo. E ele veria Milo cair e não faria nada para impedir. Mas por que Milo tinha que ser tão bonito e divertido?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Dio mio_! Parecia que ele estava de volta a Roma. _Spaghetti alla carbonara_. E melhor que o da _mamma (que ela não o ouvisse!)_. Se tinha uma coisa que MdM odiava em Londres era a comida! Aquela comida horrível não servia nem mesmo para alimentar os porcos! E ele não era um porco (_bom, há controvérsias, pensou MdM para ser justo_)! Ele era italiano! E comida para ele era quase tão importante quanto o futebol ou a Ferrari. Ou mais! Ah! Que saco aquele dilema de novo. Futebol? Comida? Ferrari? Não! Ele achara algo que gostava mais do que futebol, comida ou a própria Ferrari! SHINA!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_4º andar_

Ele daria um jeito de apagar aquele sorriso bobo dos lábios de Milo. Se dependesse dele, Milo nunca mais sorriria. Se não fosse para sorrir para ele e por ele, era mesmo melhor que Milo nunca mais sorrisse. Estava decidido.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaka se encontrava em compasso de espera. O sábado havia sido maravilhoso. O "próximo passo", como Shaka gostava de falar, havia sido perfeito... Mas agora batia aquele desespero de final de feriado. Aldebaran devia voltar a qualquer momento. Aquele sentimento de que tudo-de-bom-nunca-mais-iria-voltar o dominava. Ele não podia se deixar contagiar pelo pessimismo. Ele e sua mania de analisar tudo sempre acabavam escorregando de forma imperceptível para o pessimismo. Ele não podia deixar isso acontecer. Ele tinha que ser interessante, divertido, bom amante, perfeito... PERFEITO!

E, enfim, nada mais fazia Shaka deixar de ser interessante, divertido e perfeito do que essa sua cobrança pela perfeição! Mas ele não conseguia se livrar disso. Ele tentava e tentava, mas a mania de perfeccionismo sempre o pegava pela perna e fazia seu mundo perder a cor. Dessa vez ele não podia deixar isso acontecer. E Shaka fechou os olhos e se colocou em posição de Flor de Lótus, para tentar afastar a ansiedade que se avizinhava.

E, enquanto esses pensamentos passavam pela cabeça de Shaka, Mú lia-os perfeitamente, sem que Shaka tivesse a mínima idéia de como Mú o compreendia. Mú queria ajudá-lo. Muito! Mas também Mú estava desanimado... Quando seria a próxima vez que os dois conseguiriam ficar sozinhos? Um hotel parecia ser uma boa solução, não fosse o fato dos dois serem tão absolutamente quebrados... Não! Hotel servia para Aioria que não parecia ter problemas financeiros, mas Mú e Shaka não tinham essa possibilidade... Shaka morava com um tio aposentado e implicante que nunca saía de casa. Mú morava com três amigos igualmente quebrados. Qual seria a solução para que os dois pudessem achar seu espaço? Ah! Se em Londres houvesse motéis como os descritos por Aldebaran... Lá no Brasil, sim, as pessoas sabiam abrir negócios que supriam os desejos da população... Mas em Londres ninguém havia ainda explorado este nicho de mercado... E Mú também se colocou em posição de Flor de Lótus. Ele tinha que voltar a viver o presente e parar de temer pelo futuro!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_5º. Andar_

Será que Milo não tinha o direito de ficar com quem ele quisesse? Saga sabia que ele queria Kamus. Ele vira o jeito como Milo o olhara antes de desmaiar. Ele sabia que quando estava doente Milo chamara por Kamus. E ele vira a dor que causara a Milo quando ordenou que o francês ficasse com alguém na frente de Milo. Quem dissera que Milo seria seu? Nem mesmo Milo lhe dissera isso. Aliás, ele quisera desmanchar e Saga lhe dissera especificamente para que ele fizesse o que quisesse. Tecnicamente eles não estavam mais juntos.

O que ele devia fazer?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marin estava feliz como nunca fora em toda a sua vida.

E não é que o seu leão finalmente dormira? E como ele era lindo dormindo. Marin contornou os músculos das suas costas. Tão forte! E assim dormindo ele era tão indefeso! Parecia mais um gatinho! Com aqueles olhos verdes maravilhosos. Aquele cabelo castanho brilhante. Tão lindo! E fora se interessar justamente por ela. Tão sem graça. Tímida. O que será que ela fizera de tão bom na outra vida para ganhar um prêmio tão grande nessa?

Bom, não importava! O que realmente importava era que se alguém chegasse perto do seu gatinho e tentasse roubá-lo dela, esse alguém sentiria as garras de Marin! Quem poderia desconfiar que Marin podia ser tão agressiva?

Aioria sorriu. Ah! Marin era tão bobinha! Ela achava mesmo que ele dormiria com ela passando as mãos sem suas costas daquele jeito? Ela o enlouquecia. Tão linda, sem fazer a mínima idéia do quanto era atraente. Com aquele jeito tímido adorável e o ar de desprotegida. Ele daria a vida para protegê-la. Ele faria tudo por ela. Ele faria tudo para que ela nunca mais chorasse na vida (apesar dela ficar linda, é claro!). E ele precisava arranjar, de algum modo, a sabedoria necessária para nunca magoá-la. Ele queria Marin para o resto de sua vida.

E Aioria aproveitou o carinho, sem abrir os olhos. Marin lhe dava paz, algo com o qual ele sempre sonhara.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_6º. Andar_

Não! Ele não podia machucar Milo. Ele sabia que nunca conseguiria. Desde o começo ele soubera que jamais teria coragem para tanto. Uma coisa era agarrá-lo, outra ameaçar o francês (maldito!). Mas coisa bem diferente seria deliberadamente empurrar Milo escada abaixo. Ele não tinha essa força. E a verdade era que ele nem queria ter esse tipo de força.

Mas talvez, por tanto pensar no assunto, a sacola com os materiais de limpeza que Saga segurava arrebentou e o limpa vidros abriu e vazou escada abaixo. Saga se virou e gritou para Milo tomar cuidado, tentando segurá-lo. Mas Milo, distraído como sempre, não prestou atenção e escorregou, jogando as sacolas para cima e caindo dolorosamente por cima do próprio braço. Saga ouviu Milo gritar de dor e, em uma fração de segundos, Saga decidiu o que fazer... jogou-se escada abaixo e se abraçou a Milo, rolando junto com ele.

Milo não gritou mais. Ele nem mesmo se mexia mais. Quando eles acabaram de rolar a escada, Milo estava deitado de bruços por cima de Saga, com os cabelos espalhados pelo peito de Saga. Ele estava tão imóvel que Saga achou que Milo estivesse morto.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kamus estava dormindo tranquilamente quando algo intangível o envolveu. O medo. A escuridão. O ar parado. Um sussurro que lhe falava em desastre, acidente. E sua respiração ficou difícil. Ele tinha medo de se mexer e antecipar a ocorrência do acidente. E, finalmente, a certeza veio. Algo de muito ruim acontecera. E Kamus saiu daquele estado de alerta entre o sono e a consciência. Ele se sentou na cama e chamou por Milo, desesperado. Ninguém respondeu. Ele acendeu a luz. Milo não estava lá.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

O que Saga estava gritando agora? Que ele parasse de atormentá-lo com visões da cozinha bagunçada? Mas Milo havia se perdido (novamente!) nas lembranças de Kamus, do corpo de Kamus, dos olhos de Kamus. Fora tudo tão perfeito. Os beijos, os carinhos, as palavras. _Je t'aime_. E aconteceu. Foi tudo tão rápido. Um passo em falso, a dor no braço, um grito de dor e surpresa. A certeza de que aquele grito saíra de sua própria boca. Tudo começou a rodar e a cada volta uma parte diferente de seu corpo sentia a dor. A cabeça. Ele tentou puxar os braços para defender o rosto, mas o braço direito não obedeceu a ordem e doeu. Doeu demais. A canela esquerda bateu muito forte em algum lugar e, a seguir, foi a vez de uma costela. Qual? As costas! Algo o atingira pela altura do ombro direito. Tudo doía. Milo já não conseguia mais se proteger e foi, aos poucos, se entregando à dor. E, então, alguém o envolveu em um abraço, e rolou junto com ele até o andar de baixo.

E finalmente ele parara de cair. Milo estava atordoado. Zonzo. Desorientado. Ele devia ter batido a cabeça forte demais. Tudo rodava. Nada fazia sentido. Ele não sabia o que tinha acontecido. Ele só sabia que queria parar de sentir dor e que a escuridão o chamava. Ele queria ir em direção à escuridão. Provavelmente não haveria dor na escuridão. Seu braço não iria doer. Sua cabeça pararia de latejar. Sua perna iria parar de incomodá-lo. A escuridão estava chegando e ele agradecia a sua chegada. Ela o livraria da dor. Mas ele ouviu a voz de alguém chamando por ele:

- Milo! Milo! Miloooo!

Não! Ele não podia se entregar à escuridão. Alguém chamava por ele. Ele queria ignorar, mas não conseguia. E a escuridão foi se afastando. Ele lamentou, mas ela estava longe, longe demais. Com ele só a dor ficara. E, com dificuldade, Milo abriu os olhos, para encontrar Saga abaixo de si, tentando pegar seu rosto, com expressão de desespero. Saga? Saga também caíra? E Milo se lembrou de Saga tentando segurá-lo e, em não conseguindo, se jogando escada abaixo... Qual o problema de Saga? Ele era louco? Jogar-se escada abaixo! Mas o gesto de Saga o comoveu. Ele se arriscara para ajudá-lo.

- Saga! Você é maluco? Você podia ter morrido! - a voz de Milo saía de forma dolorosa, mas de alguma forma, ele precisava falar com Saga. Ele precisava tirar o desespero do seu rosto. Saga se arriscara demais por sua causa.

- Milo! Você está bem? Você consegue se levantar?

O alívio na voz de Saga foi perceptível até mesmo para o atordoado Milo e, então, Saga virou a cabeça para o lado e falou com alguém. Milo começou seu dolorido percurso até a parede mais próxima que estava a mais ou menos meio metro de onde ele estava deitado. Meio metro que parecia meio quilômetro, pensou Milo sentindo a dor no braço irradiar-se para o resto do seu corpo. A cada latejada da cabeça, tudo parecia escurecer e clarear novamente. Seu coração batia descompassado, mas a cada batida, seu corpo parecia responder com mais dor. Chegando à parede, Milo tentou se levantar, apoiando as costas e se empurrando contra a parede. E, quando ele ficou em pé de forma absolutamente desequilibrada, ele se deu conta que Saga estava conversando com várias pessoas. E que as compras estavam todas espalhadas ao longo da escada. Ele não conseguia entender o que Saga e aquelas pessoas estavam falando, mas aparentemente eram vizinhos que ouviram o barulho e saíram para saber o que tinha acontecido. Saga parecia bem. Bem melhor do que ele, pelo menos.

Ótimo! Saga estava bem. Agora ele tinha que dar um jeito de ir para a casa de Kamus. Ele não podia se entregar à dor. Ele não queria que Kamus ficasse sozinho. Ele tinha que ir para a casa de Kamus. E Milo soltou-se da parede e começou a andar como um bêbado até a escada do quinto andar. Depois ele falaria com Saga. Ele estava completamente desorientado, mas ele precisava ir à casa de Kamus. E, a cada passo, ele sentia a dor se espalhar por seu corpo. Sua cabeça latejava. Por quê? Por que ele era tão distraído? Que saco! Mas ele iria para a casa de Kamus e de lá ele resolveria o que fazer. Kamus iria ajudá-lo. Ele não podia deixar Kamus sozinho. E se ele ficasse com Afrodite de novo? Com Misty? Com um outro alguém? Não dava mais para tentar pegar Kamus entre um caso e outro. Kamus era dele, oras. Ele não podia facilitar. Ele errara muito em deixar Kamus sozinho.

Foi aí que um vizinho mostrou a Saga que Milo estava tentando descer a escada. Ele era maluco? Naquele estado ele somente conseguiria rolar por outro lance de escadas! Saga foi até onde Milo estava e somente, então, notou que também estava machucado. Suas costas doíam, seus joelhos, suas mãos e, principalmente, sua cabeça. Ele devia tê-la batido na escada... Mas isso não importava! Saga posicionou-se à frente de Milo e começou a falar algo incompreensível. Milo o olhava, mas seu olhar estava completamente vazio. Ele estava tão atordoado que parecia não entender que Saga lhe falava que seria perigoso descer a escada naquele estado. Notando que suas palavras não atingiam Milo, Saga segurou-o pelos dois braços, apertou-os e chacoalhou Milo de leve para tentar botar um pouco de juízo naquela cabeça vazia. Saga estava praticamente descontrolado. E foi aí que Milo realmente sentiu a dor em seu braço direito. Nada o preparara para aquela dor. Era lancinante! Forte! Insuportável! E Milo não agüentou. Ele gemeu e estremeceu violentamente. _Desculpa, Kamus! Eu não vou conseguir voltar,_ pensou Milo antes que tudo escurecesse de forma abrupta. Era como se a luz tivesse apagado de repente, como num blecaute. Dessa vez a escuridão o engolira completamente. A dor sumiu. E Milo tombou para frente, sendo amparado por um perturbado Saga. _ O que ele fizera com Milo desta vez?_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saga estava prestes a cruzar a linha entre a sanidade e a loucura. Ele nunca se sentira tão culpado ou arrependido em toda a sua vida. A culpa era dele. Ele planejara tanto empurrar Milo escada abaixo que quando resolveu não fazer, a sua vontade deu um jeito daquilo acontecer. Só podia ser isso. Sua vontade. Seu egoísmo. Sua maldade. Sim, fora a sua vontade de dominar Milo junto com a sua obsessão por ele. Fora isso que causara o acidente. A culpa era dele. Dele. Ele precisava ter a certeza de que Milo ficaria bem. Ele precisava contar para Milo que ele quisera que aquilo acontecesse. Saga ficava reprisando a cena em sua cabeça incansavelmente para determinar se fora ele quem fizera a sacola cair, o limpa-vidros vazar, Milo escorregar. Mas ainda que ele não tivesse cometido aqueles atos decisivos, a culpa ainda assim era dele. Ele quisera machucar Milo momentos antes do acidente. E isso fazia dele culpado, não fazia? Ainda que ele não tivesse realmente causado aquilo, a culpa ainda assim era dele. E sua cabeça que não parava de doer? Saga estava prestes a cruzar a linha entre a sanidade e a loucura.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aldebaran finalmente chegou em casa! Mas bastou entrar para ver os dois na sala de pernas cruzadas, meditando. Dava para sentir o clima zen... Xi!... Será que eles não haviam resolvido aquele problema? Caramba! Ele tinha que ajudar! Eles eram seus amigos:

- Mú! Shaka! Cheguei!

Os dois abriram os olhos (_claro que o abrir dos olhos de Shaka causou o impacto usual_). Mú sorriu, mas Shaka parecia miseravelmente infeliz! Aldebaran iria resolver aquilo:

- Gente! Eu preciso dormir. Por que vocês não ficam no meu quarto que eu vou dormir na cama da Marin? Só não fiquem na minha cama, OK?

A expressão de felicidade dos dois compensou o desconforto que seria dormir com os pés para fora na minúscula cama da Marin. Mas quem sabe? Um sorriso se espalhou no rosto de nosso amigo taurino. A Shina podia voltar e dormir com ele... Não! Ele não agüentaria naquela noite... E Aldebaran se fechou no quarto das meninas.

Shaka e Mú se olharam felizes. Mú imediatamente se atirou por cima de Shaka, que o abraçou e beijou de forma apaixonada. Eles ganharam mais algumas horas. Realmente eles tinham que saber aproveitar o presente sem se desesperar pelo futuro. O futuro podia guardar presentes preciosos.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quando Milo acordou ele estava num táxi, com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de alguém. Em verdade ele acordara porque gotas de água rolavam por sua testa e um irritante toque de celular se fazia ouvir. Ele demorou alguns segundos para saber o que estava acontecendo, ou saber quem estava com ele. Mas agora sua mente estava bem mais clara. Infelizmente, porém, junto com a consciência voltara a dor. Isso era inquestionável. Mas ele se lembrava de tudo. Ele se lembrava que rolara escada abaixo como uma ostra em coma com paralisia cerebral. Era isso que ele era! Custava olhar por onde andava? E ele não conseguira voltar para Kamus... E o pior era que Saga se jogara escada abaixo para ajudá-lo e devia estar machucado também.

Saga! Saga o abraçava com um braço e, com a outra mão, segurava seu pulso esquerdo, como se tentasse controlar sua pulsação. A mão de Saga estava gelada e ferida, os nós de seus dedos completamente esfolados e sangrando. A calça de Saga estava rasgada pela altura dos dois joelhos. A cabeça de Saga estava apoiada na sua própria cabeça e Saga parecia estar chorando. Por isso as gotas de água! Um irritante barulho de celular se fazia ouvir e Saga se mexeu um pouco para tentar pegá-lo, mas ele gemeu e desistiu, como se sentisse muita dor. Milo tentou erguer a cabeça, o que lhe rendeu uma forte latejada e um gemido fraco. Finalmente Saga se deu conta que ele acordara:

- Milo? Você está acordado? Nós estamos a caminho do hospital! Você me entende?

- Saga! Você está machucado! – falar ainda era dolorido, mas Milo precisava falar com Saga.

- Não é nada, Milo. Dói muito? Eu não devia ter apertado o seu braço. Me perdoa. Eu não notei que seu braço estava machucado... – Saga falava rápido, com a respiração entrecortada. Ele parecia sentir dor. E ele estava nervoso como Milo nunca o vira.

- Saga, você se jogou escada abaixo para me ajudar... Acho que depois disso tudo o mais perde a importância, não é?

Milo até tentou forçar uma risada, mas sentiu uma dor forte em algum lugar e a risada foi substituída por mais um gemido. Ele não sabia determinar onde doía. A cabeça, o braço, a perna, as costas. Parecia ser impossível determinar de onde vinha a dor. Então Saga tentou acomodá-lo melhor, mas terminou gemendo também. Bom, pelo menos sua mente estava mais clara, pensou Milo para se consolar. Mas ele não conseguira voltar para Kamus. E Saga estava machucado.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kanon chegou à casa de Saga e abriu a porta. Ele ainda tinha a chave. A aflição pesava em seu peito. Kanon percorreu rapidamente o pequeno apartamento somente para constatar que Saga não estava em casa. Então Kanon notou que tudo estava meticulosamente arrumado, como sempre, com exceção de seu próprio quarto. Deviam ser os tais estudantes que estavam morando com Saga. Mas eles também não estavam. Onde Saga estaria? Kanon pegou o telefone e discou para o celular de Saga, mas Saga não atendeu. E Kanon sentou-se no chão, em desespero:

- Saga, onde você está? Você está bem? Você precisa de mim, não precisa?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shion chegava ao hospital, quando notou um táxi parado com dois passageiros tentando sair. O primeiro saíra com dificuldade, mas o segundo realmente parecia que não iria conseguir. Shion olhou mais atentamente e por fim reconheceu Saga. Saga! E estava machucado. Com quem ele estaria? Que não fosse Milo, por Deus. Ele não deveria ter provocado Saga tanto... Saga fizera alguma besteira. Shion entrou correndo no hospital, chamou uma enfermeira, pediu para que ela levasse uma cadeira de rodas para fora e saiu correndo em direção ao táxi. Em pouco tempo Shion e Saga finalmente conseguiram tirar Milo do táxi, mas ele resistia em sentar na cadeira de rodas, até que Shion e Saga falaram em uníssono:

- Senta logo, Milo!

Possivelmente só neste momento Saga e Milo notaram que o médico que estava com eles era o próprio Shion. Milo ficou feliz. Já Saga, nem um pouco feliz, para dizer o mínimo, pensou Shion sorrindo como sempre:

- Bom, bom, Milo... O que te aconteceu?

- DR. SHION. Que ótimo! Bom, dessa vez eu rolei escada abaixo! Eu faço tudo para chamar a sua atenção! E dessa vez o Prof. Dohko vai acabar comigo! – o rosto contorcido de dor; a respiração cortada... impressionante como Milo não perdia o bom humor, pensou Shion.

- Então, enfermeira, por favor, leve-o para a ortopedia com urgência que eu já encontro vocês lá.

- Dr. Shion – Milo o chamou enquanto era empurrado pela enfermeira – Por favor! Cuida do Saga. Ele também caiu da escada, mas fica fingindo que está tudo bem! – e Milo se foi, deixando Shion com Saga. Shion, então, virou-se para Saga sorrindo aliviado:

- E então, Saga? Vai me contar o que aconteceu depois de nosso alegre café da manhã?

_Maldito sorriso e maldito Shion!_ - pensou Saga. Sessenta milhões de habitantes na Grã Bretanha, e ele só encontrava Shion! Mas Saga não teve tempo de responder nada. Sua cabeça pareceu rachar. O mundo a sua frente rodou 30 graus para a direita. O enjôo violento o pegou de surpresa. E Saga caiu de joelhos. Para sua humilhação foi Shion quem segurou a sua cabeça enquanto ele passava mal. E foi um Shion não sorridente quem o amparou até o hospital, enquanto ele cambaleava, completamente tonto. Ainda na entrada Saga chamou por Milo, mas Shion foi definitivo:

- Antes de tudo você vai fazer uma tomografia de crânio, Saga. 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Ficou imenso, eu sei... Mas cortar a narrativa por andar foi a única forma que eu encontrei para realmente demonstrar o dilema do Saga (lindo, maravilhoso, gostoso):_

_Kanon: Virgo-chaaannnn! Você não havia dito que esse capítulo seria meu?_

_Virgo-chan: Eu sei, Kanon. Mas o acidente ocupou muito espaço, eu tinha que tratar dos outros personagens, fiquei com medo que o capítulo ficasse maior ainda e achei que ..._

_Kanon: Ok, Ok, Chega! Deixa para o próximo! Mas pára de falar._

_Virgo-chan (falando sozinha): Eu sabia que um dia desses essa minha mania de falar muito iria me ajudar!_

_Bom, eu gostaria de agradecer às maravilhosas reviews que recebi da Hikaru e da Tsuki-chan (a música do Jay Vaquer tem tudo a ver com o Saga! E vocês duas são as Antares Sewers', certo?), da Musha (preciso dar mais atenção ao nosso casal, eu sei!), da Patin (se eu soubesse escrever espanhol como você escreve português eu ficaria muito feliz!), da Elena (obrigada por voltar a comentar), da Dark Ookami (juro que em breve tratarei do Flor!), da Tsuki Torres (doeu demais machucar o Saga!), da Dionisiah (alerta é mesmo o máximo!), da Gigi (obrigada por mais essa review fofa), da Dana (juro que vou dar mais atenção ao Aioria) e da Nuriko (sábado inteiro lendo? A fic está imensa... Obrigada!). Muito, muito obrigada a todas!_

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Ago/06_


	17. Hospital

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo 23 – Hospital

- Roxos...?

- Como Saga?

- ... Eles são... roxos...? - que bom! Ele falava em inglês, o que era um ótimo sinal, considerando-se que não era sua língua natal.

- Saga, que bom que você acordou! Você está melhor? - havia um evidente tom de alívio na voz de Shion, mas Saga não notou... Ele tinha uma vaga idéia sobre quem seria aquela pessoa. Ele não sabia direito onde estava. Mas ele sabia que queria uma informação.

- Roxos...? – evidentemente Saga estava falando de seus olhos, deduziu Shion.

- Sim, roxos... Estranhos, não? - Shion colocou a mão na testa de Saga, por força do hábito.

- É... Eu gosto... - e Saga fechou os olhos. Shion tirou a mão e começou a se afastar, quando Saga falou novamente.

- Sua mão... Ela ... faz minha cabeça parar de doer ... – Shion estremeceu. Aquele era o dom. Saga também o sentira. E ele o julgara incapaz.

- Eu sei, Saga, mas você precisa descansar agora. Eu deixo a mão até você dormir – e Saga dormiu em seguida.

Shion, então, o examinou brevemente. Dessa vez ele não havia desmaiado. Aparentemente ele havia dormido realmente. E Shion o deixou descansar. Por vezes o contraste da tomografia causava aquele efeito nos pacientes. Saga havia desmaiado um pouco antes de chegar à sala de exame. Mas eles decidiram dar seguimento ao exame e o acordaram. Não era normal que após uma queda o paciente começasse a passar mal daquele jeito, inclusive com vômitos. Aquele era um péssimo indicativo. Saga, então, fora examinado e levado consciente até o pronto socorro, onde fora acomodado em uma cama. Era visível que ele não estava bem. Ele parecia meio atordoado, com pequenos lapsos de memória, muito embora razoavelmente consciente do que estava acontecendo.

Shion estava saindo à procura de Milo quando o celular de Saga tocou pela milésima vez. Seria melhor atender? O celular não parara de tocar desde que Saga entrara no hospital. Quem seria? Mas Saga abrira os olhos e procurava pela fonte do som com os olhos. Shion lhe estendeu o telefone e perguntou se Saga queria que ele segurasse para ele. Saga concordou de forma vaga e Shion colocou o telefone em seu ouvido:

- SAGA! Onde você está?

- ...

- SAGA! Você está bem? – Shion podia ouvir a voz desesperada do outro lado da linha, muito embora não identificasse as palavras. Saga, por sua vez, parecia não registrar nada, até que finalmente falou...

- ... Kanon... É você...?

- SAGA! Você está bem? - Saga olhava para o vazio, sem saber o que fazer, o que levou Shion a pegar o telefone e falar com a pessoa do outro lado da linha. Fosse quem fosse, parecia em desespero.

- Alô? Quem fala?

- Aqui é o Kanon. Quem é você? Preciso falar com meu irmão! - o tom passara do desespero ao agressivo em centésimos segundos.

- Saga está no hospital e eu tirei o telefone das mãos dele... Eu sou o médico dele. – era estranho se apresentar assim. Até hoje Shion não se acostumava à mudança de tom que fatalmente viria após a apresentação.

- Doutor! – o respeito agora era evidente naquela voz - Saga está no hospital? O que aconteceu? Ele está bem? Que hospital? Estou indo para aí. Eu sou o irmão dele.

Shion passou as coordenadas ao irmão de Saga, desligou o telefone e observou Saga novamente. Ele estava com os olhos abertos e vazios.

- Kanon... ele ... vem para cá?

- Seu irmão falou que está vindo, Saga!

- Kanon...! – seria amor ou apreensão? Que sentimento vibrou na voz de Saga, perguntou-se Shion. Ele estava se preparando para sair novamente, quando Saga o chamou.

- Dr. Shion... o senhor poderia por a ... mão na minha cabeça ... novamente? - então Saga sabia quem ele era, pensou Shion. Aquele era outro ótimo sinal! - Ela... dói.

- Claro, Saga! - disse Shion sorrindo.

E Shion colocou a mão na testa de Saga até que ele voltasse a dormir e, em seguida, saiu para procurar Milo. Estranho... Saga não perguntara por Milo... Será que ele se lembrava? No caminho receitou algo para a dor de cabeça de Saga. Nada muito forte que pudesse mascarar os sintomas.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Difícil explicar tudo o que se passara na cabeça de Kanon durante o curto trajeto da casa de Saga até o hospital. Saga! Seu ídolo! Seu irmão! Seu amigo! A pessoa mais ligada a ele mesmo de sua vida! E ele o machucara muito. E agora Saga estava machucado... Teria sido toda aquela competição necessária? Teria ela sido real? Será que alguma vez Saga competira com ele ou será que o tempo todo ele competira sozinho? Agora a resposta chegava... O conhecimento era mesmo uma coisa engraçada... Ele chegava de uma vez e derrubava tudo o que fosse obstáculo a ele.

Kanon passara a vida magoando Saga. E agora ele finalmente entendia que fizera aquilo sem motivo algum. Saga nunca fizera nada para causar dor a Kanon. Ele não tinha culpa de ser daquele modo. Ele não tinha culpa. Mas Kanon o culpara da mesma forma. _Meu Deus! O que eu fiz para o meu irmão?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kamus estava desesperado. Ele tentava há mais de uma hora ligar no celular de Milo, mas ele tocava, tocava e ninguém nunca atendia. Ele já lotara a caixa de recados. Ele tinha certeza de que algo de muito ruim havia acontecido a Milo e, em sua cabeça, o culpado só podia ser Saga. Afinal, Saga ameaçara Milo.

Como ele dormira e deixara isso acontecer? Ele devia ter trancado a porta e sumido com a chave. Ele podia ter algemado Milo na cama. Ele podia não ter dormido. Ele podia e devia ter feito tanta coisa que não fez. E agora se Milo estivesse machucado de alguma forma, ele seria culpado junto com Saga. Ele nem mesmo avisara Milo do perigo. Ele fora extremamente inconseqüente. E ele não sabia o que fazer para encontrar Milo. E, pela milésima vez, Kamus leu o bilhete que Milo lhe deixara:

_Meu Belo Adormecido lindo:_

_Fui para casa. Preciso falar com uma pessoa. Não quero nem pensar em passar a noite longe de você. Então, já volto! Ah! E eu até escreveria em grego, mas como você não entende, vai assim mesmo: EU TE AMO!_

_É! Em francês fica mesmo mais bonito. Bom, fazer o que? Alguma vantagem os franceses deviam possuir, certo?_

_Até já! E a próxima é a minha vez!_

_Milo" _

Kamus traçou com os dedos cada letra da frase tão querida. O que ele podia fazer? O que ele devia fazer? E Kamus voltou a ligar para o celular de Milo.

Foi quando seu próprio celular tocou.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shion estava procurando Milo ao longo das divisórias que lotavam o setor de emergência do Hospital, quando notou uma movimentação incomum em uma das baias. Um entra e sai de enfermeiras, enfermeiros, médicos plantonistas, recepcionistas. Intrigado, Shion chegou mais perto e começou a ouvir algumas vozes e uma espécie de jogral permeado por várias, inúmeras gargalhadas e risadas abafadas. Tão anormal tanta alegria naquele lugar, pensou Shion:

- Gente, gente! Assim eu nunca vou conseguir saber o que eu tenho. Mais devagar, por favor. E vê se alguém acha o meu celular. Eu não sei onde deixei! E eu já estou procurando há um tempão! – a voz de Milo ainda saía de forma dolorosa e permeada por alguns gemidos, mas era inegável o tom divertido. E Shion ouviu novamente o jogral:

_O Milo torceu o braço_

_Mas é o rei do pedaço_

_E distendeu o tendão_

_Mas mora no meu coração_

_Nas costas deu mau jeito_

_Mas ele é quase perfeito!_

_E quase quebrou o pescoço_

_Ah! coitado do moço!_

_E sente muita dor_

_Mas que coisa! Mas que horror!_

Shion se pôs a rir, mas desfez o rosto alegre antes de adentrar a baia na qual estava Milo, com o braço engessado, a perna enfaixada e vários curativos ao longo do peito e das costas, tudo meticulosamente enfaixado por bandagens. Sua cama estava rodeada por cerca de sete pessoas, sendo que duas enfermeiras (por que duas?) davam-lhe comida na boca. E, sério, Shion falou:

- Ora, ora. O que temos aqui? - o constrangimento dos presentes era evidente. Aos poucos eles começaram a sair de mansinho, evitando o olhar do chefe do pronto socorro.

- Pôxa, Dr. Shion! Eles estavam me ajudando a lembrar tudo o que eu quebrei! Eu nunca iria me lembrar sozinho... Pega leve com eles. – e Milo tentou se levantar da cama, soltando um gemido contido.

- Milo! – Shion o ajudou a deitar novamente - Agora você precisa de repouso. Você vai passar a noite aqui. Eu vou te prescrever um analgésico forte para a dor melhorar e ...

- Passar a noite aqui? – ah, pensou Milo, ele perdera mesmo a chance de voltar para a casa de Kamus.

– É, Milo! Você desmaiou, não foi? Tem que ficar em observação!

- É que eu achei que ia conseguir sair hoje... – novo gemido.

- Balada de novo, Milo?

- Não, não! Outra coisa... – o rosto de Milo assumiu um ar anormalmente triste e pensativo... _ah, meu francês, por favor, me espera_. _Me espera mais um dia!_

- Posso te ajudar, Milo? - _só se o senhor tiver o telefone do Kamus_, pensou Milo. _Sem celular, sem o número, preso no hospital. Como vou achar o Kamus?_

- Dr. Shion, será que ... Não! Deixa quieto!

- Quer que eu avise alguém que você está aqui, Milo?

- Eu... não sei!

A dor de cabeça voltara forte, enquanto Milo começava a considerar. Sem a agenda do celular ele não sabia o telefone de ninguém, só do Aioria. Mas perturbar o Aioria no seu primeiro final de semana com a Marin estava fora de cogitação. Ele iria avisar o Kamus amanhã, fazer o que? Será que Kamus teria chance de achar alguém em tão pouco tempo? Não! Nem mesmo Kamus conseguiria ficar com outro alguém em tão pouco tempo, pensou Milo para se tranqüilizar. E Kamus falara que o amava. Ele não seria substituído tão facilmente... E aquela dor que o impedia de pensar direito. Shion olhava para Milo sabendo que ele queria algo, mas que não tinha coragem de pedir. O que seria? Milo finalmente pareceu chegar a uma conclusão e falou:

- Doutor, e o Saga? Ele estava com o senhor da última vez que eu o vi. – imediatamente Milo notou que havia algum problema com Saga. Shion sentou-se na cama de Milo e pediu.

- Milo? Me conta exatamente o que aconteceu.

E Milo começou a contar, enquanto uma enfermeira colocava no soro um remédio para a dor e um para ajudá-lo a dormir. Logo, Milo dormiu.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tão logo Shion saiu da baia de Milo ligou para Kamus. Ele não podia ter certeza absoluta, mas algo lhe dizia que Milo gostaria de ter avisado Kamus... Mas ainda que isso não fosse verdade, de uma coisa ele tinha a mais absoluta certeza! Kamus gostaria de saber o que acontecera a Milo. E Shion ligou para Kamus. Claro que ele era médico e não podia se sensibilizar com todos os problemas de seus pacientes, mas Shion sentia-se como que ligado àquela turma específica de estudantes. Algo que como se uma ligação invisível existisse entre ele e aquelas pessoas... algo de que ele não pudesse se lembrar... Mas a voz de Kamus atrapalhou o curso daqueles pensamentos:

- _Oui_?

- Kamus? Aqui é o Shion!

- Dr. Shion!

- Eu estou com o Milo aqui no hospital... – a avalanche de palavras em francês pegou Shion de surpresa... - Kamus, fala mais devagar...

- Que hospital, doutor? O que aconteceu? _Est–ce qu´il est bien_? Ele está vivo? Ele pode falar?

- Calma, Kamus. Ele está bem, vivo e pode falar, mas agora está dormindo. Você não gostaria de vir para cá? Daí a gente conversa! Anota o endereço!

Shion desligou. Pobre Kamus! E agora ele teria certeza absoluta que fora Saga quem causara o acidente... Já Shion tinha sérias dúvidas... Milo não parecia achar que fora Saga e, ainda que fosse, Saga se jogara escada abaixo para ajudar Milo. Não lhe parecia que Saga realmente quisesse machucar Milo! E, ao final, Saga parecia ter saído mais avariado do acidente do que o próprio Milo. Não, Saga não jogara Milo escada abaixo. Disso Shion estava quase convencido. Agora faltava somente convencer Kamus disso... _É, seria difícil!_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kanon adentrou o hospital como um vendaval. Chegou à recepção e praticamente gritou o nome de Saga. Saga Kyrillos. E correu pelo PS até chegar à indicada baia de Saga, que estava dormindo. Ele se conteve bastante para não chacoalhar Saga e acordá-lo. Ele precisava saber que Saga estava bem. Então ele se debruçou sobre Saga para saber se ao menos ele estava respirando.

Enquanto isso se passava, Shion entrou na baia, avisado pelas enfermeiras de que o seu paciente da última baia estava correndo entre as divisórias. Shion correu desesperado! Mas que raio de reação estapafúrdia seria aquela? Ele nunca ouvira falar de correria desenfreada como um sintoma posterior de uma concussão. Será que havia algum artigo que ele não lera?

Shion entrou na baia desbaratinado quando viu alguém debruçado sobre a cama. Um Saga deitado, outro Saga debruçado sobre o primeiro. _Ahháá_! Não era sintoma médico. Era um caso clássico de espírito desincorporado... Devia ser isso! Não, Shion! Pensa! Isso não existia... ou melhor, existia, mas ele como médico não deveria acreditar. Médicos só acreditam em evidências. Mas ele acreditava neste lado espiritualizado na vida... Mas ele era médico. Mas o que seria aquilo? Claro! O IRMÃO DE SAGA! Eles deviam ser gêmeos. Sim, sim, sim. Uma explicação lógica, afinal!

- Você deve ser o irmão de Saga, certo? - Shion falava cautelosamente, pois ainda existia a possibilidade de ser um espírito desincorporado, afinal (ok, ele era médico, mas acreditava!).

- Sim! Dr. Shion? Eu sou o Kanon! Me conta o que aconteceu! O Saga está bem?

Shion encostou-se na única parede real que existia naquela baia. Um irmão gêmeo. Mas Shion nunca vira gêmeos adultos tão parecidos. Eles eram absolutamente idênticos. A mesma aparência, o mesmo jeito, a mesma forma de se vestir, o mesmo cabelo, os mesmos olhos, a mesma voz, o mesmo ar superior. Idênticos.

- Dr. Shion? Aconteceu alguma coisa? O senhor está com medo de me falar do Saga? Ele não está bem? – coitado, o irmão desesperado e ele ali, sem falar nada!

- Kanon, o Saga rolou a escada do prédio dele e bateu a cabeça. Ele, ao que tudo indica, teve uma concussão.

- O que isso quer dizer, doutor? - maldita linguagem de médico, pensou Kanon.

- Quer dizer que ele teve uma perda da consciência e da memória de curta duração que ocorreu após uma lesão cerebral, sem causar nenhuma lesão orgânica evidente. Muitas vezes isso acontece após um traumatismo crânio-encefálico menor.

- Como?

- Ele desmaiou, Kanon, depois de bater a cabeça. Mas não parece nada sério, já que o exame não mostrou nada. Será que eu falei grego?

- Não, doutor! Não falou. Se fosse grego eu entenderia, certo1?

- Er... certo!

- Então o Saga está bem?

- Ele está meio confuso, mas está bem. Se ele não apresentar sintomas à noite, amanhã de manhã eu o libero!

- Mas que ótimo! - Kanon quase pulou em cima do médico, tamanha sua felicidade. - Eu vou levá-lo para casa, então. E vou ficar cuidando dele!

- Então você também vai levar o Milo.

- Quem é o Milo?

- Você não conhece o Milo?

- Nunca ouvi falar, doutor!

- Vamos à minha sala, Kanon. Nós temos muito o que conversar.

E Kanon o acompanhou encanado. Seria o Milo o tal namorado do Saga? E ele também estava no hospital? O que teria acontecido de verdade?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaka acordou sentindo-se estranho. Algo acontecera. Mas tudo parecia bem. Seu carneirinho dormia em seus braços, cansado depois de tanto esforço. Shaka não pode conter um leve sorriso, enquanto agradava o lindo rosto de Mú. Concentre-se, Shaka! Sua família... Ele não sentiu nada estranho por lá. Seus amigos... Kamus! Era isso acontecera algo com Kamus. Ou com Milo. O que podia ser?

Shaka levantou-se suavemente para não acordar Mú e foi correndo ao telefone. Ele ligou para a casa de Kamus, mas ninguém atendeu. O celular. Desligado! O que podia ter acontecido? Ele vira Milo e Kamus andando em direção ao parque. Será que aqueles cabeçudos se desentenderam novamente? Não dava mais! Shaka teria que tomar aquele assunto em suas competentes mãos.

E ele precisaria de ajuda. Quem será que ele podia recrutar para a força-tarefa? Sem dúvida o Mú. E a Shina. E o Aioria e a Marin. Afrodite? Também. Aldebaran. Claro! Os dois cabeções precisavam de ajuda e eles iriam em seu socorro. Shaka já estava cheio deste baixo-astral! E se ele trabalhasse, ele esqueceria suas próprias encanações e seria feliz também! Nada como ser útil para manter um virginiano feliz! Pronto! Tudo resolvido. Agora tudo o que ele precisava era de um plano!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kamus finalmente chegou à baia de Milo. Ele o viu dormindo, enfaixado e engessado. Kamus sentiu uma dor muito forte em seu peito. Ver Milo assim, machucado, sozinho em uma cama de hospital. O soro preso à sua mão esquerda. Seu rosto pálido. Era muito para ele. Sua vontade era chorar. Chorar muito. Milo estava machucado e a culpa era sua. Ele não conseguira impedir. Ele não avisara Milo do perigo. Ele ignorara o aviso que recebera. Ele era culpado... _Como fora culpado pela morte de Isaak_ ... _Não! Chega Kamus!_

Kamus sentou-se ao lado da cama de Milo e considerou a conversa que acabara de ter com Shion. Shion podia pensar o que quisesse. Para Kamus, porém, era óbvio que fora Saga quem fizera aquilo com Milo. Saga ameaçara machucar Milo se Kamus insistisse em ficar com ele. Kamus insistiu e, em seguida, Milo aparecia machucado. Era mais do que óbvia a culpa de Saga. Ah! Se ele estivesse em seu país! Se ele tivesse alguma prova. Se alguém concordasse em testemunhar contra Saga. Mas nem mesmo Shion concordara. Ele não podia fazer nada. Ele sabia que não iria fazer nada. O melhor que ele podia fazer era se afastar de Milo. Assim nada mais iria atingi-lo...

Mas ele ainda não conseguiria. Ele iria ficar com Milo enquanto ele estivesse dormindo. Ao menos ele poderia vê-lo. E Kamus contornou alguns cachos de cabelo de Milo que se sobressaíam sobre o lençol extremamente branco da cama do hospital. Nenhuma reação. Tão lindo! Então, Kamus contornou o rosto de Milo de leve. Dessa vez ele podia jurar que Milo sorrira dormindo. Seu anjo! E sorriu dormindo! Ah! Que vontade de beijá-lo! Mas ele não podia. Milo nunca mais seria seu. Nunca mais seria o seu anjo! Era melhor isso do que sabê-lo machucado. Imediatamente os versos de uma antiga música francesa chegaram a sua mente:

_C'est une chanson qui nous ressemble / Toi tu m'aimais / et je t'aimais / Et nous vivions tous les deux ensemble /  
toi qui m'aimais / et que j'aimais / Mais la vie sépare ceux qui s'aiment / tout doucement / sans faire de bruit /  
et la mer efface sur le sable / les pas des amants désunis...__2__3_

Não! Ele jurara que não choraria. Afastar-se seria melhor para Milo. Kamus passou quase a noite toda sentado ao lado da cama de Milo, velando por seu sono. Às vezes ele o ouvia gemer, às vezes suspirar. Uma vez ele o ouviu chamar por si. Onde ele acharia a vontade necessária para sair da vida de Milo?

E, finalmente, os raios de sol começaram a brilhar fracamente. Já era um milagre que o sol brilhasse no inverno londrino. Isso deveria dar-lhe a força necessária. Kamus se levantou e tocou, com seus lábios, os lábios de Milo, que se mexeu fracamente. Kamus se despediu em pensamento. Ele nunca esqueceria Milo. E Kamus se foi. Ele esperava que seus passos fossem logo apagados do caminho da vida de Milo. Talvez assim ele não lhe fizesse mais mal.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Olá a todas! É a Virgo-chan de novo! Eu também estou com pena do Kamus. Esse francês é tão lindo. Mas tão complicado... Tudo a ver com aquela lógica própria dos aquarianos, a meu ver. Engraçado como o Milo só se dá mal, mas eu sempre acabo com pena é do Kamus... Deve ser amor. Mas nós sempre podemos contar com o Shaka! (meu cavaleiro maravilhoso!)_

_Bom, eu gostaria de avisar que comecei a escrever uma outra fic. Chama-se Nunca te esqueci. Quem puder, por favor, dá uma lida e me deixa um recado dizendo se está boa ou não. (Sim, Kanon, você terá mais espaço nesta nova fic). ( Não! Não mais do que o Saga!). (Ah! Que competição cansativa...). (Não falei nada, Kanon!)_

_Agradeço às reviews maravilhosas que recebi de Gigi, Dark Ookami, Tsuki-chan, Hikaru, Tsuki Torres, Musha, Dionisiah, Srta. Kido, Dana, Haiku e Nuriko. É principalmente devido a vocês que escrever esta fic me deixa tão feliz! Obrigada! Muito obrigada!_

_E agradecimentos especiais à minha beta, Nuriko-riki, que escreveu uma fic maravilhosa!_

_Virgo-chan_

_Set/06_

1 Virgo-chan estava louca para fazer essa piada infame! Eheheheh

2 É uma canção que nos faz recordar. Você que me amava e eu que te amava. E nós vivemos juntos. Você que me amava e eu que te amava. Mas a vida separa aqueles que se amam. Docemente. Sem fazer barulho. E o mar apaga na areia os passos dos amantes separados (tradução livre da própria Virgo-chan).

3 A música é Les Feiulles Mortes. Ela é cantada por Edith Piaf ou por Yves Montand (bem que o Flor falou que música francesa é de fossa, não é?).


	18. Voltando para casa

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo – Voltando para casa

- Saga! Saga!

- Não é assim, doutor! É assim: Saagaa!

Saga estava tentando dormir, mas duas pessoas o estavam chamando. E ele sabia que essas pessoas tinham ficado com ele quando ele precisara. Uma onda de carinho o inundou. Essas pessoas ficaram com ele quase que a noite inteira. Ele tinha que acordar e falar com elas. E, com um tremendo esforço, Saga abriu os olhos, a despeito da forte dor de cabeça. E ele se deparou com alguém debruçado sobre si. Saga demorou um pouco para compreender o que se passava. Aquele alguém era idêntico a ele mesmo. E a conhecida sensação de se olhar no espelho tomou conta dele.

KANON! Kanon estava ali. Aliás, onde seria ali? E Saga vagou os olhos por onde estava para se deparar com os olhos roxos do Dr. Shion voltados em sua direção. Dr. Shion! E tudo voltou para sua cabeça. A escada. Milo rolando escada abaixo. Ele apertando o braço de Milo. Milo desmaiando. O trajeto até o hospital. Ele passando mal vergonhosamente. Mas, Kanon... Kanon não se encaixava em suas lembranças. Notando a confusão de Saga, o Dr. Shion resolveu assumir a cena:

- Saga? Você está no hospital. Será que você se lembra do que aconteceu? - O Dr. Shion sorria como sempre mas, estranhamente, daquela vez o sorriso não o incomodou.

- O Milo... ele está bem? – o sorriso do Dr. Shion alargou-se. Ele ficou aliviado por notar que Saga se lembrava do que tinha acontecido.

- O Milo está bem, sim. Ele está aqui perto. Ele se machucou um pouco, mas em 15 dias estará como novo!

- Eu .. posso ver ... o Milo? – mas Shion notou que Saga não tirava os olhos de Kanon, como se não entendesse o que ele fazia ali.

- Depois, Saga! O Kanon ficou com você a noite inteira – e o Dr. Shion tocou a cabeça de Saga, que melhorou consideravelmente.

- ... Kanon... ? O que você ... faz aqui?

- Eu vim cuidar de você, Saga – a voz de Kanon estava tão anormalmente carinhosa que Saga estranhou. Afinal, Kanon nunca se dirigia a ele naquele tom.

- Cuidar ... de mim? Dr. Shion? – algo estava terrivelmente fora de lugar, só podia ser isso. Mas Shion retirou a mão de sua cabeça e se preparava para sair, de forma que a dor de cabeça voltou com muita força.

- Saga, eu vou ver como o Milo passou a noite.

- Eu ... também ... passei a noite aqui?

- Sim, mas hoje você vai para casa. O Kanon te explica tudo. Eu já volto.

E o Dr. Shion saiu. Algo lhe dizia que aqueles dois precisavam conversar. Kanon passara a noite inteira no hospital e conversara longamente com Shion, que lhe contara tudo o que sabia sobre o acidente, omitindo a parte que ele mesmo ouvira Saga ameaçar Milo. Ele achou que não lhe cabia se meter na vida de Saga a este ponto. E ele notou que Kanon, aparentemente, mal sabia sobre a atual vida de Saga. Mas ele seria insensível se não notasse o desespero de Kanon, ao ver Saga com a cabeça enfaixada e com grandes curativos nas mãos e joelhos. Na opinião de Shion, isso indicava que existia grande amor entre eles. Possivelmente eles tinham brigado e aquela era uma chance de ouro para que eles se acertassem, pensou Shion, enquanto via um abatido Kamus sair da baia de Milo, que ainda dormia.

- Kamus? Você não vai esperar Milo acordar?

- _Non_, _docteur_! É melhor que ele não me veja aqui.

- Por que isso, Kamus?

- Nós já conversamos, _docteur_. _Je pense__1_ que o Saga pode machucar mais o Milo se eu ficar me metendo na vida dele.

- Kamus, pensa no que você está fazendo, por favor! Pensa no Milo!

- Eu já pensei, _docteur_. Pensei a noite inteira_. C'est decidé_. _C´est le meilleur__2_

- Kamus, na minha opinião você está fugindo da sua chance de ser feliz!

- Dr. Shion, com todo respeito, eu acho que este assunto não é do seu interesse. – e Kamus se virou, deixando o Dr. Shion sozinho no corredor.

_Não, Kamus! Você está enganado. Esse assunto é totalmente do meu interesse, _pensou Shion.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Saga, você está bem? Dói em algum lugar?

- Minha cabeça .. dói muito.

- Ah! É que você bateu a cabeça quando rolou a escada. Você até desmaiou. Mas os exames não apontaram nada relevante, por sorte.

- E como ... você veio para cá ... Kanon?

- Eu estava no hotel arrumando as minhas coisas para a viagem, quando eu senti que você precisava de mim. Como quando nós éramos crianças, lembra, Saga?

- Humhum...

- E daí eu fui para sua casa e comecei a ligar para você. Depois de muito tempo você atendeu e o Dr. Shion me disse onde você estava e eu estou aqui desde então.

Kanon falava tudo de um fôlego só, com se sentisse que Saga podia interrompê-lo a qualquer momento. Ou pior! Que ele perdesse a coragem de falar para Saga tudo o que ele queria. Não! Dessa vez ele falaria. Dessa vez ele resolveria aquilo. Ele queria que Saga voltasse para sua vida. Ele precisava voltar a ter seu irmão em sua vida. E Kanon continuou, já que Saga não falava nada.

- E eu vou cuidar de você até você poder voltar a trabalhar. O Dr. Shion acha que você deve ficar três dias em casa e eu vou ficar com você. E parece que o Milo também precisa de ajuda. Então, vou me mudar para casa hoje mesmo. – E Kanon pegou a mão de Saga que estava livre do soro. Saga não fez nenhum movimento para retirar a própria mão da mão de Kanon.

- Mas... e sua viagem?

- Vou ligar para o Julian Solo daqui a pouco. A orquestra é dele! Ele que cuide dos seus negócios para variar. Estou cheio de carregar o piano e os outros instrumentos para ele – e Kanon sorriu. Era uma piada medíocre, já que ele era regente de uma orquestra, mas ele estava tão nervoso com o silêncio de Saga que não sabia mais o que falar... Mas Saga sorriu levemente.

- Não precisa ... Kanon.

- Precisa, Saga. Eu preciso cuidar de você. Eu preciso saber que você está bem. Eu preciso que você saiba o quanto eu gosto de você. Eu preciso que você me aceite de volta. E eu preciso que você me perdoe. Eu preciso de você. Eu preciso de tanta coisa, Saga. Me ajuda, por favor.

E Kanon abaixou o rosto até a mão de Saga e começou a chorar. Aquilo pegou Saga absolutamente de surpresa. Ele não se lembrava de quando fora a última vez que conversara com Kanon sem brigar. Eles passaram a vida inteira competindo, se estranhando, fugindo um do outro, se reencontrando, se machucando, discutindo, brigando, fugindo novamente, se machucando novamente. Tantas coisas não foram ditas. E havia tanto a dizer. Justo agora que ele não conseguia falar direito, Kanon resolvia falar tudo de uma vez. E ele não conseguia falar o que ele tinha a dizer para Kanon. Sua cabeça doía. Ele estava ligeiramente confuso, mas ele sabia que Kanon, seu irmão, estava ali pedindo perdão e chorando em sua mão. E o nó em sua garganta finalmente se desfez e também Saga chorou.

- Saga? Desculpa! Eu te fiz chorar. Dói em algum lugar? – Kanon parecia tremendamente preocupado.

- Não... quer dizer, sim... quer dizer... Kanon, eu te amo! A gente ... tem que encontrar um jeito de se entender ... porque eu não quero mais ficar ...sem você!

Ah! Ele falara de forma tão atrapalhada. Tão diferente do jeito articulado que ele sempre tinha de se colocar. Maldita dor de cabeça. Mas Kanon não pareceu se importar. Ele beijou a testa de Saga e ficou ao seu lado de mãos dadas, como se nada mais precisasse ser dito. Algo na mente de Saga se suavizou. Algo em seu peito deixou de doer. E Saga teve a nítida impressão de que aquilo não teve nada a ver com o hospital, com os remédios ou com os cuidados do Dr. Shion.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Caramba! Finalmente ele iria conseguir ver Saga! Ele pedira, implorara, chantageara, mas ninguém, ninguém mesmo, concordara em levá-lo para ver o seu companheiro de acidentes. Mas agora que ele estava deixando a baia de cadeira de rodas (bicho antipático aquele), empurrado por três enfermeiras (por que três?), Milo finalmente, achou a baia de Saga. Ele realmente estava preocupado com Saga. Mas o que mais ele podia fazer? Ele estava com o braço direito e a perna esquerda imobilizados. Sabe Deus o que deram para ele à noite que ele desmaiara daquele jeito. Mas fosse o que fosse dera-lhe sonhos maravilhosos. Ele sonhara a noite inteira com Kamus, seu anjo! Mas agora ele precisava, simplesmente precisava, ver Saga, assegurar-se que ele estava bem, agradecê-lo por ter se arriscado tanto por ele. Uma das principais características de Milo era ser extremamente agradecido, afinal ele era escorpiano e a lealdade dos representantes deste signo é praticamente compatível com o Código de Honra da Máfia.

E assim, Milo, a cadeira e as enfermeiras adentraram a baia de Saga. Kanon que estava aguardando a liberação sentado ao lado de Saga de mãos dadas finalmente o conheceu. Sua primeira impressão foi inesquecível. Milo e sua cadeira bateram em praticamente todos os parcos móveis e paredes inexistentes da baia, bem como nele próprio umas duas vezes. Milo e as três enfermeiras (Meu Deus, por que três?) riam-se sem parar da incapacidade de Milo de manobrar a tal cadeira (antipática!) e até mesmo Saga que estava com dor de cabeça se pôs a sorrir da confusão causada por Milo. E Kanon formou sua primeira impressão de Milo. Ele era divertido, engraçado, simpático e parecia pintado somente em cores fortes. Realmente tons pastéis não foram usados em Milo! Quando ele finalmente parou de destruir a baia, ele notou a presença de Kanon:

- Ahá! Eu devo ter batido a cabeça mais forte do que eu pensei! Tem dois de você, Saga! – Saga sorriu. Somente Milo poderia estar todo quebrado e, ainda assim, naquele bom humor.

- Esse é Kanon ... meu irmão gêmeo, Milo.

- Prazer, cara! O Saga sempre fala de você! – e Milo estendeu o braço engessado. Saco! Ele não ia conseguir cumprimentar ninguém com aquele braço engessado.

- E você deve ser o Milo!

- Opa, você me conhece! Deve ser da TV! – mas Milo desviou a atenção para Saga - Saga? Você está bem? Eu tentei, tentei muito vir te ver, mas essas aqui – enfermeiras riem histericamente – resolveram me prender na cama – enfermeiras soltam risinhos assanhados.

- Eu estou bem, Milo. E ... você? - ver Milo todo quebrado fazia o remorso corroê-lo ainda mais.

- Ah, Saga! Eu estou bem! Quer dizer, já estive melhor. Mas pelo menos a dor melhorou muito. Elas disseram que eu vou ter que andar de muleta. E eu mal consigo andar com duas pernas. Imagina eu de muletas. Vai ser um desastre! E eu estou preocupado com você! Kanon, ele está bem?

- Bom, a gente vai para casa e ele vai ficar 3 dias de repouso – Kanon respondeu de imediato.

- Oh, Saga. Que bom! Eu estou morrendo de remorso pelo que te aconteceu. Se eu olhasse por onde eu ando. Você pode me desculpar? Por favor?

Saga olhou para aqueles grandes olhos azuis com estranheza. Milo pedia desculpas a ele. A ele! Ele, sim, precisava pedir perdão a Milo! Ele que quisera machucá-lo de qualquer forma. Que tipo de verme ele era? Se ele conseguisse organizar seus pensamentos e falar o que lhe ia pela cabeça... Mas como? Ele estava com dor de cabeça e ligeiramente confuso. Kanon estava a seu lado, arrependido, Milo à sua frente, igualmente arrependido, e as três enfermeiras riam sem parar. Ele não conseguia organizar seus pensamentos. E as presenças de Milo e Kanon o emocionavam muito. Ele estava tão emotivo! O que estava acontecendo com ele?

Mas finalmente o Dr. Shion pareceu se dar conta da zona que tomara conta da baia de Saga e colocou Milo e as enfermeiras para fora até que ele conseguisse prescrever os remédios para Saga.

- Milo! Vai esperar pelo Saga e pelo Kanon na recepção.

- Mas doutor...

- Milo, vai! E passa amanhã na minha sala para trocar os curativos, OK?

- Ah! O senhor não quer passar na aula do Prof. Dohko de novo? – Milo sorria divertido.

- Não, Milo. Agora vai! – mas Shion também sorria. Ele não cansava de se admirar com a alegria de Milo. Milo faria tão bem a Kamus. Se ao menos Kamus não fosse tão cabeçudo!

Milo se foi, seguido pela revoada de enfermeiras, instalando-se o silêncio onde antes era o caos.

- Saga, você vai ficar três dias em casa, de repouso. Se você desmaiar, tiver náuseas, tonturas ou se a dor de cabeça não passar, eu preciso ser avisado imediatamente.

- Mas... doutor eu tenho que ...trabalhar.

- Depois de três dias! – a voz de Shion definitivamente possuía aquela entonação médica que não admitia argumentação e Saga se calou. – quem vai ficar com você?

- Eu vou, doutor! – respondeu Kanon.

- Kanon... você precisa trabalhar. – Saga tentou novamente.

- Depois de três dias, Saga – quando a voz de Kanon adquirira a mesma entonação da de Shion? E Saga se calou novamente.

- Kanon, você consegue cuidar do Saga e do Milo?

- Claro, doutor! Só vai ser complicado subir as escadas!

- Eu vou com vocês, então. Já está quase na hora de sair, mesmo. – Shion falou isso olhando diretamente para Saga. Ele tinha receio que Saga considerasse uma grande invasão, mas Kanon não conseguiria levar os dois. Saga estava tonto e Milo, com certeza, iria se desequilibrar com suas muletas – Nós saímos em 40 minutos.

- Obrigado, doutor! – Kanon estava impressionado com a gentileza de Shion e disse isso para Saga tão logo Shion saiu da baia. – Médico legal esse, hein, Saga?

- É...

- Você não gostou dele?

- Bom, não... – mas Saga tinha mudado bastante o conceito que tinha do Dr. Shion. E ele tinha uma mão mágica!

- E eu gostei bastante do Milo, Saga! Vocês estão juntos, não estão? O Dr. Shion me contou.

- Eu ... não sei, Kanon...

Saga estava estranhamente vago. _Deve ser a batida na cabeça_, pensou Kanon. E em pouco tempo, Saga, Kanon, Milo, Shion e duas muletas deixaram o hospital de táxi, rumo à casa de Saga, sendo que uma alegre comitiva composta por enfermeiras, recepcionistas e plantonistas acenava alegremente para eles.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaka andava a passos largos pela sala. Bom, em verdade não tão largos assim, já que a sala do apartamento de Mu era bem pequena. E além de ser pequena, encontrava-se cheia quase que à sua capacidade total, com a presença de Mu, Shina, Aldebaran (que ocupava uns três lugares) e dele mesmo, Shaka. Mas era imperativo que a força-tarefa começasse a agir. Eles tinham que conversar!

- Bom, pessoal! Como todos sabem, o Kamus encontra-se apaixonado pelo Milo!

- Como? – Aldebaran não podia estar mais surpreso Com tantos homossexuais naquela faculdade, como ele demorara tanto para pegar mulher?

- _Ma che__3_ O Milo é viado? – Shina quase caiu da cadeira. Mas tudo bem! Agora ela já estava muito bem arranjada com o MdM (que aliás se chamava Giancarlo).

- Não, meu amor. O Kamus está de caso com o Afrodite. – Mu, sempre tão desligado! E quando falava daquela forma suave desconcentrava Shaka inteiramente, que tinha ganas de beijá-lo, agarrá-lo, levá-lo novamente para o quarto e... _Foco, Shaka_, pensou o líder da força-tarefa.

- Vocês nunca notaram nada?

- NADA! - os três responderam em uníssono! (_verdade que Shina falara "niente")._

Shaka balançou a cabeça descontente, chacoalhando os longos cabelos loiros. Aquela operação não seria nada fácil!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

É, subir fora complicado... Milo insistira em ir sozinho e quase caíra umas ... 25 vezes? Até que Kanon, a pedido de Saga, segurou Milo, contra a vontade deste. Shion, então, passou a ajudar Saga, que ainda estava tonto. Segundo o Dr. Shion, aquela tontura devia passar até amanhã. Mas, naquele momento, Saga encontrava-se tristemente dependente da ajuda do Dr. Shion.

E, depois de vários e vários minutos, eles finalmente chegaram ao 6º andar, o local do acidente. Saga, emotivo como estava, não pode evitar uma lágrima de arrependimento, flagrada pelo Dr. Shion, para cúmulo do desgosto de Saga. Já Milo, nem notou e subiu direto (sempre auxiliado por Kanon) para o sétimo andar, no qual ficava o apartamento. E finalmente eles entraram, todos extenuados pelo esforço, alguns deles com mais fome que os outros. Shion auxiliou Saga a se deitar em sua cama. Ele não queria mais se meter na intimidade de Saga, vez que o desconforto deste com sua presença era evidente. Kanon colocou Milo no mesmo quarto porque, segundo ele, ficaria mais fácil ficar de olho nos dois se eles estivessem juntos.

Shion já ia embora quando Kanon pediu que ele ficasse mais 2 minutos, pois ele iria até o vizinho que guardara as compras para Saga, para poder fazer o almoço. E Shion, é claro, teve que aceitar. Quando Kanon voltou com as compras e com o celular de Milo, que caíra do seu bolso durante a queda, Shion decidiu que ia embora, apesar da insistência de Milo e Kanon (que estavam se dando maravilhosamente bem) para que ele ficasse para o almoço. Saga, é claro, omitiu-se completamente. Mas o que ele queria? Ele se metera insuportavelmente na vida de Saga, inclusive dando-lhe ordens. Ele deveria ser a última pessoa do mundo que Saga queria ter cuidando de si. Agora ele se encontrava na casa de Saga e o flagara chorando enquanto subia. Não! O melhor que ele tinha a fazer era ir embora. Mas finalmente Saga resolvera falar alguma coisa a respeito:

- Por favor, ... Dr. Shion... almoça conosco. Senão eles ... nunca mais vão me deixar... em paz!

Ok, não fora exatamente um convite. Mas ele aceitara. Afinal, a opção era ir para casa e almoçar sozinho. E assim ele poderia ficar de olho em Saga, saber se as tonturas diminuíram, auxiliá-lo se a dor de cabeça voltasse... _Ora, pára com isso, Shion! Afinal, a quem você quer enganar?_ Shion sabia que ficara fascinado por aquele estranho charme de Saga, desde que o vira bebendo sozinho no bar da _boite_! E ele o seguira quando ele fora à pista de dança e ouvira aquela surpreendente conversa com Kamus. Aquele jeito ambíguo e misterioso definitivamente chamara a sua atenção. E ele queria, pelo menos, ter a certeza de que Saga ficaria bem em casa. O almoço só não foi mais divertido porque após a volta de Milo do terraço, para onde saíra com o celular e um maço de cigarros, Milo ficara estranhamente quieto e entristecido. _Kamus, sem dúvida_, pensou Shion. Mas ele ficou com Saga que lhe pedira para que ele ficasse com ele até que sua dor de cabeça diminuísse.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oba! Oba! Oba! Finalmente ele recuperara o celular e o telefone de Kamus. Agora ele só tinha que se arrastar junto com suas duas muletas, um maço de cigarros e o celular para o terraço para contar a seu anjo porque ele não voltara! Será que ele ficaria chateado? Será que ele entenderia? Claro que ele entenderia, oras! Ele realmente ficara preso no hospital e tinha como provar. Afinal, ele estava todo quebrado! E claro que Kamus não teve tempo de trocá-lo por alguém em tão pouco tempo! E ele sonhara com Kamus a noite inteira, como se Kamus tivesse estado com ele. Aquilo só poderia significar que eles tinham uma ligação muito forte! E, pensando assim, Milo finalmente ligou para Kamus e começou a falar atabalhoadamente tão logo Kamus atendeu:

- Kamus? Você está bravo por que eu não voltei? É que eu... – Kamus sentiu o ar parar no peito ao ouvir a voz de Milo. Ele sabia o que tinha que fazer, mas era tão difícil...

- Quem é? - a voz de Kamus estava fria e Milo engoliu em seco. Kamus não se lembrava dele.

- Sou eu, Kamus! Milo. – sua voz saiu como que engasgada.

- Ah! _Salut__4_, Milo! – fria, muito fria.

- Oi Kamus. Eu ... queria pedir desculpas por não ter voltado ontem à noite, é que eu...

- _Pas de problème__5_, Milo. Eu também odeio passar a noite com quem eu não conheço. Foi melhor assim. Para nós dois. – Milo não sabia o que magoava mais: a voz ou as palavras.

- Mas, ... você encontrou meu bilhete? – _ah! Tomara que ele não tivesse encontrado! Quem mandou escrever que o amava? Todas as vezes em que ele esquecera seu orgulho ele se dera tremendamente mal, _pensou Milo em desespero.

- Encontrei, sim, Milo. _Mas je te comprends__6_. Eu também falo para todo mundo que fica comigo que eu amo. E eu realmente amo naquele momento! Ajuda a quebrar o gelo! Você não achou que eu ia acreditar, _n´est pas_? Foi por isso que você ligou?

- É... foi sim. Mas se está tudo certo, vou desligar.

- Legal, Milo. E quando você quiser repetir, conta comigo. Foi muito bom!

- Tá, Kamus. Quem sabe outro dia?

_Quem sabe no dia em que o inferno esfriasse_, pensou Milo arrasado, enquanto desligava o telefone e enxugava uma lágrima que teimava em cair. O ar parecia tê-lo abandonado e ele se sentia sufocado. Milo encostou-se na amurada, respirando profundamente. Não! Ele não choraria mais por Kamus. Alguém como Kamus não merecia isso. Se ele pudesse, ele veria Kamus morrer à sua frente, sangrando sem parar. E Milo entrou novamente. Por sorte aquele analgésico poderoso que ele tomaria até a manhã de 3ª feira o deixava meio amortecido. Quem sabe o remédio não amorteceria também a dor de ter se apaixonado pela pessoa errada?

Kamus ouviu o silêncio do telefone e só então ele se entregou à dor. Ele sabia que magoara Milo. Ele ouvira a mágoa e a incredulidade na voz de Milo. Ele sabia que passara a idéia de que ele era um canalha. Um canalha que usara Milo desavergonhadamente. Um canalha que não tinha um pingo de moral ou de sentimentos. Um canalha que pisara no amor de Milo.

Mas Kamus também sabia que somente assim Milo conseguiria odiá-lo completamente. E que somente se o odiasse deste modo é que Milo conseguiria esquecê-lo rápido. E que somente assim Milo não sofreria como ele próprio estava sofrendo. E Kamus entregou-se à dor, abraçado a seus joelhos, sentado no chão da sala, amassando o bilhete de Milo nas mãos. Aquela seria a sua única recordação. Ah! Como ele queria morrer congelado, para que a dor passasse. Como ele queria descer aos infernos, para fazer a dor desaparecer. Mas seu destino era ficar neste mundo, olhando para Milo, zelando para que ele não se machucasse mais, torcendo para que, ao menos Milo, fosse feliz!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kanon estava muito feliz! Ele e Saga pareciam se entender, como não se entendiam há anos. Ele ligara para Julian Solo e o mandara reger sua própria orquestra (e falara outras coisas também! Cara folgado!). Ele ligara para Afrodite e avisara que ficaria em Londres, já que o irmão e Milo haviam se machucado. Ele estranhara quando Afrodite gritara o nome de Milo, mas não encanou. Realmente importante fora que Afrodite não gritara pelo nome de Saga, certo? Tudo estava dando certo para ele, afinal!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saga tentava dormir após o almoço, mas não conseguia. Durante o almoço ele notara a tristeza de Milo e a tristeza não combinava com Milo. E, é claro, que a culpa era sua. Ele tinha, simplesmente tinha, que obter o perdão de Milo. Era inadmissível que Milo se sentisse culpado pelo que ocorrera. Era inadmissível que Milo pedisse desculpas a ele pelo que ocorrera. Saga não tinha como se enganar... O culpado de tudo era ele mesmo. E ele, mais uma vez, magoara e machucara Milo. Ele era a pessoa que tinha que pedir perdão. Que raio de amor seria aquele? Não era possível que ele amasse Milo e o tratasse daquela forma. Não! Ele não devia amar Milo. Ele simplesmente queria ser proprietário de Milo. Ele queria ter poder sobre Milo. Ele queria dominá-lo, possuí-lo e manipulá-lo. Aquilo não era amor. Era obsessão. E Saga tentou falar com Milo, que estava na cama ao lado, possivelmente tentando dormir sem conseguir:

- Milo?

- Oi, Saga! Achei que você estivesse dormindo! Você está bem? - _por que Milo se preocupava com ele,_ pensou Saga.

- Milo, eu ... preciso falar com você! – para seu espanto, Milo saiu da cama e se sentou ao lado da sua própria cama, agradando seus cabelos. _Aquilo definitivamente seria difícil_, pensou Saga.

- Fala, Saga! Mas antes eu preciso te agradecer de novo por ter se arriscado tanto por minha causa. – Saga sentiu um grande nó na garganta se formar. Ele não merecia a gratidão de Milo.

- Milo... me deixa ... falar! A culpa ... é minha! – _pronto! Ele falara!_

- Culpa do que, Saga? – _por que Milo continuava agradando seu cabelo e tentava não entender?_

_- _Do acidente... Milo! A culpa ... é minha!

- Não fala bobagem, Saga. Você está confuso!

- Não, Milo! Eu ... queria te machucar! Eu... achei que ... você havia passado ... a tarde com a pessoa ... de quem você gosta! Mas... eu juro que eu ... não fiz nada ... para aquilo acontecer... – e Saga começou a chorar. Era tão difícil falar sobre aquilo. Sobre seu lado feio, seu lado mau.

Milo ficou surpreso. É claro que a culpa não era de Saga. E Saga jogara-se escada abaixo para ajudá-lo e saíra mais machucado do que ele próprio, pelo visto. Saga estava tão diferente, frágil, emotivo. E ele se sentia culpado. Milo iria resolver aquilo. Mas ele não conseguia deixar de se surpreender com o fato de Saga ser tão ciumento e descontrolado. Ele nunca diria que Saga, tão cuidadoso, controlado e seguro, poderia sentir ciúmes a esse ponto. Mas ele se enganara com Kamus, por que ele não poderia se enganar com Saga?

- Saga? Se você não fez nada, é óbvio que a culpa não é sua! Você nunca quis matar o Kanon quando era criança?

- ...?

- Saga, quem não age não tem culpa. Planejar, ter vontade, ter raiva, ter ciúmes... Isso não é crime! Isso é ser humano.

- ... Você está falando isso... só para eu me sentir melhor...

- Saga, eu falo isso porque é verdade! Pára de se culpar. Eu sou distraído. Eu sempre me arrebentei. A culpa NÃO é sua!

- Milo, me desculpa!

- Só se você me desculpar, Saga. Me desculpar e dormir. Eu vou ficar aqui até você dormir, OK? - _por que Milo continuava a agradá-lo? Ele era desprezível!_

- Obrigado, Milo!

- Obrigado a você, Saga. Obrigado por ter arriscado sua vida por mim! – e Saga foi novamente vencido pelo sono, antes de conseguir contar a Milo sobre seus outros erros.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Kaaamuuus! Pode abrir essa porta que eu sei que você está aí!

A campainha tocava, a porta era esmurrada e o telefone também tocava. Tudo ao mesmo tempo. Quem mais poderia fazer tanto barulho? Quem mais podia berrar o nome dele assim? _Fleur_, é claro! _Parbleu_! Como ele descobrira que ele estava mal? Ele tentara não arrastar mais o _Fleur_ para a sua miséria! Não era justo. Mas ele já estava fingindo que não estava em casa há mais de meia hora e _Fleur_ não desistia. Era melhor atender de uma vez. E Kamus se levantou do canto no qual estivera largado pelas últimas duas horas e atendeu a porta.

- _Oui, Fleur_? A que devo esta algazarra?

- Kamuus! Meu lindo! O que aconteceu?

- Bom, eu estava tentando dormir, quando ouvi tudo tocar ao mesmo tempo e ...

- Pode parar, francesinho. EU SEI! Então me conta só os detalhes que eu não sei para poupar tempo, vai?

- _Fleur_, eu não quero mais te arrastar para os meus problemas.

- Ah, querido. Seus problemas são meus também. Você é meu amigo, não é?

- _Bien sûr, Fleur__7_. – Flor era seu melhor amigo no mundo, disso não havia dúvida. Claro! Havia Shaka também. Mas Kamus só conseguia se abrir com Flor.

- Viu? E eu não tenho outro amigo que fale francês com biquinho. Então me conta tudo que a gente tenta resolver junto.

- _Fleur_, você é muito bom _pour moi_!

- É que a gente vai fazer uma banda, Kamus. Já resolvi tudo!

- Uma banda? – Kamus o olhava sem entender nada.

- É isso aí, Kamus. E a gente só vai cantar músicas da Edith Piaf!8

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Gente, acho que nem preciso dizer como eu estou mal por ter machucado o Saga, não é? Coitado! Tão lindo, forte, poderoso, gostoso e... (bom, já deu para pegar a idéia!). E agora ele está tão ... frágil! Mas tem gente que só aprende assim! Fazer o que?_

_**Saga**: Virgo-chan, por que ... você está fazendo isso ... comigo?_

_**Virgo-chan**: Bom, Saga! É claro que eu poderia dizer que é importante para o desenvolvimento da história, que assim você aprende a deixar de infernizar o Milo e o Kamus e que isso facilitou a sua reconciliação com o Kanon, mas... isso não é verdade!_

_**Saga**: Qual ... a verdade...?_

_**Virgo-chan** (abraça Saga fortemente): É que assim você não consegue fugir de mim!_

_Gostaria de agradecer às reviews que recebi da Sirrah-san, Nuriko-riki, Dionisiah, Dark Ookami, Hikaru, Tsuki-chan, Tsuki Torres, Musha, Gigi, Haiku e Dana. Muito obrigada! _

_E um agradecimento especial à minha beta fofa, a Nuriko-riki, cuja fic eu mais do que recomendo._

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Set/06_

1 Eu acho.

2 Está decidido. É o melhor.

3 Expressão de surpresa.

4 Olá

5 Sem problema.

6 Mas eu te entendo

7 Certamente, Flor.

8 Referência aos pensamentos de Flor no capítulo "_Dor"._


	19. Pontos de Vista

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo – Pontos de Vista

_Kanon_

Bom, era ÓBVIO que Milo iria se atrasar para a faculdade. Ele ficara cerca de 35 minutos no banho. Aliás, como ele tomara banho se estava todo enfaixado e engessado? Devia ser por isso que ele fora para o banheiro com tantos sacos plásticos. Coitado! Ele devia ter se enrolado nos sacos plásticos para poder tomar banho. Vestir-se fora outra demora. Milo pegara a calça cortada no hospital, já que sua perna estava enfaixada e pegara emprestado um casaco imenso de Saga, de forma que conseguiu se aprontar quase um hora depois de ter levantado. E Kanon o ajudou a descer as escadas, a pedido de Saga, que ainda estava sonolento. Por pouco Milo não caíra novamente umas 10 vezes. Seria um verdadeiro suicídio para Milo subir e descer estas escadas enquanto estivesse de muletas. _O cara era um desastre, _pensou Kanon sorrindo. Ele precisava falar com Saga sobre isso. Eles precisavam pensar em mudar Milo para algum lugar sem escadas.

Mas, enfim, eles chegaram ao térreo e Kanon colocou Milo em um táxi. Ele não podia deixar Saga sozinho. E, agora, finalmente, ele iria conversar com Saga sobre se ele estava ou não com Milo. Kanon não estava entendendo nada. E Saga estava sendo evasivo ao extremo. Kanon sentia que havia algum problema ali, mas ele não podia perguntar a Saga na frente de Milo. Mas tão logo Saga acordasse realmente, ele iria perguntar. Somente se soubesse o que estava acontecendo é que Kanon conseguiria ajudar Saga!

E ajudar Saga era sua prioridade absoluta! E, depois disso, ele tentaria ajeitar as coisas com Afrodite!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Aioria_

_Cacete! O que foi que o Milo fez agora? Muletas, gesso, faixas... Ele está todo quebrado e, mais uma vez, atrasado para a aula do Prof. Dohko. Xiii, estou vendo que isso não vai terminar bem! Mas dessa vez o Milo caprichou. Ele já torceu o braço, a perna, e vários dedos. Ele já deslocou o ombro, a mão e o pé. Acho até que ele já quebrou o nariz e já ficou com tampão no olho. Mas tudo de uma vez como agora... Nunca vi! Será possível que não posso ficar nem um final de semana longe que ele se quebra inteiro? O Milo é um carma! Um inútil! Um desligado! Um desajeitado! Ele precisa sempre da minha ajuda! E POR QUE ELE NÃO ME LIGOU QUANDO SE MACHUCOU? Isso não vai ficar assim. O Milo vai ouvir poucas e boas quando a aula acabar! Idiota!_

E Aioria levantou-se e foi ajudar Milo com suas coisas. A Shina, é claro, também foi! Tudo bem que ela tinha o gênio do cão, mas era uma amiga fiel como poucas. E Marin simplesmente adorava a Shina. E o Milo também. É, ela devia ser gente boa!

A classe congelou com a entrada de Milo. Todos olharam para Milo e, por óbvio, o professor odiou que Milo ganhasse mais atenção do que ele próprio e tão logo Aioria e Shina instalaram Milo e suas coisas em uma cadeira na primeira fileira, o professor o olhou malignamente e falou:

- Senhor Keramidas! Vejo que o senhor desenvolveu um novo método de perturbar minha aula! - _Se segura, Milo, _pensou Aioria.

- ... – aparentemente Milo recebeu as ondas mentais de Aioria e não falou nada. Ele parecia mais interessado em olhar a classe e ver se alguém estava lá.

- E espero que o médico da instituição não apareça hoje também para interromper minha aula! - _Se segura, Milo, _pensou novamente Aioria.Mas dessa vez Aioria falhou miseravelmente!

- Acho que ele não virá, professor. Afinal, nós passamos todo o final de semana juntos!

_Oh, Deuses! Quando pisam no pé do Milo ele definitivamente fica venenoso como um escorpião, _pensou Aioria. Ante o olhar viperino que o professor lançou a Milo, Aioria e Shina prepararam-se para defendê-lo fisicamente, se necessário fosse, pois o professor parecia prestes a partir para cima de Milo.

- O senhor é um desqualificado, sem vergonha, inútil, vou providenciar sua suspensão... – estourou o professor Dpohko, descontrolando-se completamente.

A classe inteira estava indignada. Afinal, o Milo estava todo quebrado! O professor o agredira despropositadamente. Ele respondera de forma venenosa, é verdade, mas, ainda assim, civilizada. Nada que justificasse aquele descontrole. O professor Dohko fazia um triste papel em frente à classe toda! Aioria estava a ponto de explodir em defesa de seu amigo, quando uma voz totalmente inesperada se fez ouvir. _Era só o que faltava_, pensou Aioria espantado!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Shura_

_Quem ousava ligar para ele às 8:00hs_ _de la mañana?Ah! Se eu pudesse puxar o fio do telefone e enforcar o infeliz, sem dúvida que eu faria isso, _pensou Shura no seu habitual ânimo matinal assassino. Mas, para sua surpresa, era Saga! E Saga estava com a voz de quem havia caído de um avião em pleno vôo.

Shura desligou o telefone um pouco preocupado. Como assim, Saga caíra da _escalera_? Saga era a pessoa mais cuidadosa que ele conhecia. Ele duvidava que em alguma outra ocasião de sua vida Saga tivesse se acidentado. A verdade é que se Saga caíra da _escalera_ a culpa, sem dúvida, era da _escalera_, que devia estar ensaiando passos de _salsa_! Mas Saga não lhe contara absolutamente nada sobre o tal acidente. E Shura lhe perguntara umas 20 vezes!

Saga lhe pedira para cuidar do escritório até 4ª feira. Oras, até 4ª feira ele tinha certeza de que poderia organizar muitos bolões. Ele tinha certeza de que poderia transformar a sala de Saga em um karaokê! Ele tinha certeza que daria tempo de transformar o balcão da recepcionista em um bar. E ele tinha certeza que eles poderiam transformar a empresa em uma balada noturna! Bom, a verdade é que até 4ª. feira eles iriam se divertir MUITO naquela empresa. Mas antes de tudo isso eles precisavam visitar Saga.

E Shura ligou para MdM, na certeza de que o ânimo do amigo seria muito mais assassino do que o seu àquela hora _de la mañana_.

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Shina_

Eu vou matar _questo insensibile__1_ _Vou mandar um peixe morto para a sala dele oggi__2__ mesmo! Vou explodir sua macchina__3__! Como ele ataca o Milo assim? Não vê que ele está todo quebrado? _

Shina realmente já ia responder para o professor quando ouviu:

- CHEGA! PÁRA DE FALAR ASSIM COM O MILO! Se isso continuar nós vamos reportá-lo à direção.

_Dio mio_! A _ragazza__4_ estava fora de si! E Shina sentiu o orgulho invadí-la fortemente. Sua amiga! MARIN! Para Shina desde o começo foi mais do que óbvio que Marin não tinha sangue de barata! E, afinal, quem é que agüentava aquele professor obtuso atacando o Milo? Justo o Milo, que sempre era tão legal com todo mundo? E se o Shaka tivesse razão, além de tudo o Milo estava sofrendo muito por causa do Kamus. Bonito, elegante, rico e tudo o mais... mas frio demais para Shina! Mas se era ele quem o Milo queria, era ele quem o Milo teria. Afinal, o Milo sempre ajudara a todos. Ele merecia que todos o ajudassem! Todo mundo concordara com os planos de Shaka! Mas talvez agora eles tivessem que rever os planos, já que o Milo estava naquele estado lastimável. O que teria acontecido com ele? E enquanto Shina pensava nisso, o professor virara para Marin com aquele olhar de fúria de cem dragões. Seria melhor que ela e Aioria saíssem do lado de Milo e fossem proteger a Marin? Mas Shina definitivamente achava que a Marin tinha plena capacidade de se defender de quem quer que fosse! Aqueles cabelos ruivos nunca a enganaram! E o modo magnífico como ela olhava o professor demonstrava o mais absoluto controle da situação. Não! Ela não faria _niente_! Marin sabia se defender. Procurar protegê-la seria deixar de acreditar na capacidade da amiga! Tomara que o tosco do Aioria entendesse isso!

Já o professor parecia ter sido concretado no chão! Por óbvio ele não esperava que uma mulher tão pequena quanto a Marin pudesse desafiá-lo. _Esse era o erro dos homens_, pensou Shina. _Julgar as mulheres pelo tamanho ou por sua fala suave!_

Sim, ela tinha orgulho, _molto orgoglio_5, da sua pequena amiga!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Aldebaran_

_Gente! Que barraco!_, pensou Aldebaran feliz. Parecia a festa de Natal de sua família. Que saudades! Tudo bem, todo mundo ficava estressado, mas Aldebaran, não! Para ele era a prova máxima do amor! Se todo mundo brigava, mas ainda assim ficava junto, era porque o amor era muito grande, certo? E ele sentia saudades desses barracos!

Mas o professor estava olhando para a Marin com cara de quem iria matá-la. E ele prezava muito a pequena amiga ruiva para deixar algo acontecer a ela. E Aioria estava do outro lado da sala. E, afinal, com seu tamanho, ele realmente não precisava fazer nada. Ele só se levantou por trás de Marin, para o professor sentir a pressão do que seria se meter com sua amiga!

Por óbvio o professor se deu conta do perigo e meramente falou, consultando sua lista:

- Marin Takigawa e Aioria Admeto. Na minha sala depois da aula!

Pronto! Tudo resolvido. _Mulheres eram impressionantes! O que elas fariam se não fossem os homens a resolver as encrencas que elas arranjam?__6_, pensou Aldebaran. E Aldebaran sentou-se feliz! Hoje ele ligaria para sua família! Estava resolvido!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Afrodite_

_Como? Como o Milo conseguia? Apesar de todo quebrado, ele ainda conseguia estar ma-ra-vi-lho-so! E, para piorar, parecia ter nascido no Dia-do-Santo-do-Cabelo-Bom!_ _Como ele fazia aquilo?_, pensou Flor com uma ponta de inveja. Ele definitivamente precisava saber o que o Milo passava nos cabelos. Oras, ele não ficara quase 1 hora lavando, escovando e passando chapinha no cabelo para conseguir aquele efeito esvoaçante? E o cabelo do Milo ficava melhor que o dele? _Era o fim. O fim! _Mas Flor se forçou a pensar em assuntos mais relevantes (_ou melhor, tão relevantes quanto seu cabelo_!). Milo e Kamus.

Kamus estava transtornado ao seu lado. Flor acreditava piamente que a agitação de Kamus era somente mais um prova da beleza devastadora de Milo. Em vários momentos daquela inusitada confusão, Flor tivera que literalmente segurar Kamus na cadeira. Que vantagem haveria se Kamus também entrasse na discussão? Milo, Shina, Aioria, Aldebaran e Marin (_grande menina!_) já estavam encrencados. E Flor e Kamus estavam no fundo da classe. E tudo se passava bem lá na frente.

Mas Flor sentiu a dor de Kamus quando viu Milo, todo quebrado, se arrastar para dentro da classe. Ele sentiu Kamus praticamente se descontrolar quando Milo o procurara com o olhar! E ele sentira a indignação de Kamus quando o professor começara a agredir Milo verbalmente. Bom, Milo era mesmo sinônimo de confusão. Ele sempre aprontava alguma e era sempre o centro das atenções. Sem ele na classe, possivelmente a aula do Professor Dohko seria muito mais chata do que já era!

Flor ainda não conseguira digerir tudo o que Kamus lhe contara! Com certeza Kamus magoara Milo além de qualquer possibilidade de perdão. E Kamus amava tanto o Milo! Como ele conseguia errar tanto? Como ele poderia ajudar Kamus a recuperar Milo? E essa fantástica história de Saga... Seria verdade que Saga atacara Milo? Por mais que Flor adorasse Kamus (_e ele adorava_!), ele ainda acreditava que Kamus estava enganado. Afinal, Flor conhecia Saga e Kanon. Ele não acreditava que Saga pudesse fazer aquilo. Ele acreditava que Saga era extremamente ciumento e manipulara Kamus. Isso, sim, fazia sentido! Mas o idiota do Kamus acreditara e chutara Milo de todas as maneiras possíveis! E, para piorar, quando Milo estava naquele estado. O que Flor poderia fazer?

Tomado por seus próprios pensamentos, Flor mal notara que a aula recomeçara e acabara. E ele viu Milo se dirigir à mesa do professor Dohko, que arrumava suas coisas. Dessa vez ele não foi rápido o suficiente para segurar Kamus, que foi apressadamente para o lado de Milo.

_Que besteira o seu francezinho iria fazer dessa vez?_ Flor precisava, com urgência, tomar o controle da situação, já que aqueles dois eram uns incapacitados! Foi quando Shaka veio falar com ele!

Sim, ele confiava plenamente na capacidade de organização de Shaka! E depois que tudo isso se resolvesse ele podia se dedicar a tentar resolver sua situação com Kanon!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Dohko_

Ah! Se ele pudesse matar esse tal de Milo, sem dúvida ele o faria! Ele tinha certeza, certeza absoluta, que Shion estava interessado em Milo. Mas o que ele queria? Fora ele quem não aceitara o amor de Shion. Isso fora há... 18 anos? E ele ainda sentia ciúmes de Shion, como se fosse ontem. Por que ele não fora corajoso o suficiente para assumir o relacionamento? Por que ele o desprezara, casara, tivera filhos? Não era exatamente que Dohko fosse infeliz com sua escolha. Ele, meramente, não era ... feliz! E saber que Shion era livre para ser feliz o tirava do sério! Ele mal contivera a satisfação quando vira Milo se preparando para vir falar com ele. Ele já antecipara que isso aconteceria. E o que ele faria? Dohko sorriu malignamente enquanto esperava Milo se aproximar de sua mesa:

- Professor Dohko? Eu queria pedir um favor ao senhor! – a voz de Milo estava muito mais humilde do que o habitual.

- Pois não, senhor Keramidas!

- Como o senhor vê, eu estou com o braço engessado e não irei conseguir entregar o trabalho manuscrito na semana que vem. Será que eu posso digitá-lo no computador?

Dohko olhou longamente para Milo saboreando imensamente o desconforto pelo qual o fazia passar.

- Não, senhor Keramidas, não pode. Mas, se não me engano, o senhor Kamus, que aqui chega, é sua dupla de trabalho, não é? E ele não parece ter nada de errado com seu braço. Ele poderá escrever o trabalho, sem dúvida. Bom dia! – e Dohko saiu da classe feliz.

Bom, agora tudo o que ele tinha a fazer era acabar com aquela menina ruiva e o par dela. Os alunos iriam aprender a não se meter com ele. Afinal, essa era atualmente uma das poucas satisfações que ele tinha! Pobre professor Dohko! Ele não podia imaginar o que o esperava!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Kamus_

_Que vontade de congelar aquele verme! Ele podia ver que ele se divertia tratando mal o Milo. Ok! Ele também tratara Milo mal, mas pelo menos ele não se divertira com isso_, pensou Kamus um tanto quanto desconfortável. Kamus estava logo ao lado de Milo e tinha certeza que Milo sabia disso, mas ele não se virava para olhá-lo. Milo devia odiá-lo. Mas, afinal, não era isso exatamente o que ele queria? Que Milo o odiasse? E, finalmente, Milo se virou para Kamus. Ele podia ver que Milo estava fervendo de raiva. Então, Kamus resolveu falar primeiro, para dar um tempo para Milo se recompor:

- Milo, _non_ liga para esse _stupide_. Eu escrevo o trabalho. Eu já te disse isso _beaucoup de façons__7_. Conta comigo!

- Obrigado, Kamus. E me desculpa! Eu sou mesmo um idiota. – _por que a impressão de que a última parte não tinha muito a ver com a primeira,_ pensou Kamus.

- Não, Milo. Não precisa me agradecer.

- Eu já separei muito material e posso te ajudar a redigir! – Milo continuou como se ele não tivesse falado nada. _Definitivamente Milo não parecia bem_, pensou Kamus com o coração apertado.

- Quer ficar hoje à tarde na biblioteca, Milo?

- Não. Hoje, não. Eu preciso ir para casa. O Saga está em repouso e eu tenho que ficar com ele. Pode ser amanhã? – _Ah! Saga! Sempre o Saga! Ele era mesmo um maldito,_ pensou Kamus, cerrando os punhos de raiva.

Foi nesse momento que Aioria passou ao lado de Milo, falando em grego no celular! Milo empalideceu visivelmente e gritou algo que se parecia muito com: _Não, Aioria! _Kamus se assustou. O que podia ter acontecido? Mas quase que imediatamente o celular de Milo tocou e Milo começou a falar em grego. Em seguida, sempre falando, ele saiu da classe e passou pelo grupo de amigos que queria falar com ele para saber o que acontecera. Milo demorou tanto que o grupo dispersou, restando somente Kamus na classe cuidando do material de Milo e esperando que ele voltasse.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Milo_

_Aioria! Quando eu puser minhas mãos em você, não vai sobrar nada para contar história! Por quê? Por que ele tivera que contar para a mãe que ele estava todo quebrado? É óbvio que sua própria mãe ficaria preocupada_! Milo até mesmo se esquecera de Kamus, que o olhava preocupado. Ele até mesmo se esquecera da humilhação de depender de Kamus para escrever o amaldiçoado trabalho! E, em um minuto, seu telefone tocou. Pelo visor ele viu que era da Grécia. _Oh, deuses, me dêem forças!_ E Milo saiu da sala para atender ao telefone!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Mú_

Mú olhava com orgulho Shaka conversar com um por um dos amigos que escolhera para compor a tal da força-tarefa! Eles marcaram de se encontrar logo depois do almoço, já que o restaurante da faculdade não era o lugar mais tranqüilo para discutir uma questão como aquela. E eles tinham que esperar por Marin e Aioria que acabaram de subir para falar com o professor Dohko. Ele ainda achava que Shaka estava errado quanto a Kamus e Milo, mas como ele poderia ter certeza? Afinal, ele era mesmo tão desligado!

Mas, enfim, o que acontecera com Milo? Ele estava todo quebrado. E parecia tão para baixo! Mú gostava verdadeiramente de Milo! Ele era sempre tão simpático, organizava quase todos os encontros e parecia estar sofrendo miseravelmente. E Mú entendia muito de sofrer. E juntar Kamus a Milo não parecia uma má idéia, afinal! (_muito embora Mú ainda acreditasse que Kamus estava com Flor_!). Kamus parecia uma pessoa leal. Shaka o tinha em altíssima conta. E Mú confiava imensamente na opinião de Shaka.

Os dois esperaram um pouco para falar com Milo, para saber o que acontecera com ele. Mas Milo sentia a impaciência de Shaka. O que estava acontecendo? Para sua surpresa, Shaka desistiu de esperar por Milo e o arrastou pelo braço até uma classe vazia no final do corredor e praticamente o empurrou para dentro, fechando a porta. Mú estava meio incrédulo! Quando fora que Shaka ficara tão impulsivo? Mas, isso não era importante agora. E Mú enfiou suas mãos por dentro da blusa de Shaka e começou a acariciar seu peito. Ele sentia a pele de Shaka se arrepiar com seu toque. Não demorou nada para que Shaka o abraçasse forte e tomasse seus lábios num beijo apaixonado. Mú sentiu-se derreter, como sempre acontecia quando estava nos braços de Shaka. _Ah! Como ele amava Shaka!_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Kamus_

_O que acontecera com Milo? Ele parecia verdadeiramente preocupado. O que podia ter acontecido de tão grave? Ah! Eu juro que vou tentar aprender grego. Não agüento mais não saber o que se passa com Milo!_, pensou Kamus, enquanto esperava pela volta de Milo. Vinte minutos depois, Kamus decidiu ir atrás de Milo. Algo devia ter acontecido. Ele estava mal, de muletas e podia ter caído! E Kamus o viu, no final do corredor, com as costas encostadas na parede, olhando para algo com ar desolado. E, sem pensar que ele não tinha o direito de se meter na vida de Milo, Kamus foi correndo até lá e o chamou. Milo se assustou e derrubou o que quer que estivesse segurando, bem como uma muleta. Ele estava se abaixando para pegar as coisas, quando Kamus, mais rápido, pegou-as e ajudou Milo a se levantar e a se encostar novamente na parede:

- Milo, _mon chèr_, o que você tem? Onde dói?

- Nada, Kamus. Não dói em lugar nenhum! – e Milo tentava arrancar o que estava nas mãos de Kamus.

Somente então Kamus olhou para o que segurava. Uma foto. Uma foto com cinco pessoas. Um elegante casal mais velho, possivelmente os pais, e três jovens, fortemente abraçados. Milo estava no meio, sorridente, entre duas garotas lindíssimas. O que mais chamava a atenção nos três jovens é que eles eram extremamente parecidos, todos com aqueles olhos azuis rascantes, e cabelos cacheados, mas somente os de Milo eram azuis. As meninas tinham cabelos em diferentes tons de loiro. _Linda família_, foi o que Kamus pensou, enquanto devolvia a foto a Milo.

- Sua família, Milo?

- Sim – a voz de Milo encontrava-se estranhamente sonhadora – meus pais e minhas irmãs, Galatéia e Alexandra. Eu... eu estava falando com eles agora... pelo telefone. – _era como se Milo não soubesse com quem estava falando naquele momento_, pensou Kamus.

- E... _tout va bien__8_, Milo?

- Como?

- Está tudo bem com eles, Milo? – Milo estava tão estranho que Kamus se preocupou.

- Ah, sim! Eles estão bem! É que o Aioria contou para a mãe dele que eu havia me machucado e a mãe dele contou para a minha mãe e, em menos de um minuto, minha família inteira estava no telefone... – _como devia ser bom ter uma família que se importava_, pensou Kamus. _Mas por que Milo estava daquele jeito?_

- Mas, se está tudo bem, qual o _problème_?

- É que... eles querem que eu volte. Para a Grécia. E acho que eles têm razão... desde que eu vim para cá, deu tudo errado na minha vida...

NÃO! Isso não! Ele não agüentaria nem mesmo poder ver Milo à distância. E Kamus falou isso em alto e bom som!

- _NON_, MILO! VOCÊ NÃO VAI VOLTAR!

- Por quê? – surpreendeu-se Milo.

- Você vai ficar _ici__9_ até tudo voltar a dar certo! – Kamus estava decidido! Milo, por sua vez, estava anormalmente perdido.

- Mas ... talvez se eu voltar agora eu consiga meu antigo emprego de volta!

- _Non_, Milo! Você fica comigo! – e Kamus levou uma mão ao rosto de Milo, apoiando a outra na parede.

Kamus sentia que Milo precisava de apoio. E definitivamente precisava de alguém que lhe mostrasse o caminho a ser seguido. Mas ao tocar a pele de Milo, Kamus sentiu-se incendiar. Ele precisava de Milo. Seria inadmissível Milo deixá-lo sozinho na Inglaterra. Milo era dele! Milo estava machucado e fragilizado! Ele iria cuidar de Milo. Ele o amava tanto! Kamus sabia que eles nasceram para ficar juntos. Ele sentia isso. E Kamus deixava seus dedos passearem sem pressa pelo rosto de Milo, sentindo cada contorno, cada linha daquele rosto que ele amava. Milo, por sua vez, aconchegou o rosto na mão de Kamus, para sentir aquele carinho com maior intensidade. E a mão de Kamus finalmente alcançou os lábios de Milo e os contornou de leve, entreabrindo-os. Os lábios de Milo eram tão macios. Kamus se lembrou dos beijos trocados e seu corpo reagiu à lembrança. Milo, por sua vez, fechou os olhos, como que se entregando àquele carinho. Kamus aproximou o próprio rosto do rosto de Milo, envolvendo-o com seu cheiro, com sua respiração suave, com seu amor e já estava a ponto de beijá-lo, quando se deu conta do que estava prestes a fazer. _Não! Ele não podia!_ Kamus, então, deu um leve soco na parede e levantou o rosto. Milo abriu os olhos e o olhou surpreso:

- _Non_, Milo! Eu nunca mais quero te ver numa cama de hospital. Nunca mais! – e Kamus se afastou com pressa, trombando com Shaka e Mú que saíam da classe mais próxima.

Shaka foi atrás de Kamus. Mú voltou para a classe deles. E Milo continuou encostado à parede, com a respiração descompassada.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Milo_

O que ele estivera prestes a fazer? Ele quase deixara Kamus beijá-lo. Será que ele não tinha um pingo de vergonha na cara? Um pingo de orgulho? Kamus o chutara. Kamus o usara. Kamus pisara nele. E Kamus não mostrava a mínima consideração por ele. Ele o vira abalado depois de falar com a família e tudo em que ele pensara fora em agarrá-lo novamente. E ele não tivera a presença de espírito necessária para empurrar Kamus para longe de si. Ele era realmente desprezível. E sentia-se extremamente fraco na presença de Kamus. Mas o que Kamus dissera? _Eu nunca mais quero te ver numa cama de hospital_. Afinal, quando foi que Kamus o vira numa cama de hospital? _Você fica comigo_! O coração de Milo falhou uma batida. O que aquilo queria dizer?

- Milo? Você está bem? – a suave voz de Mú chamou Milo de volta à realidade.

- Estou, sim, Mú. Desculpa. É que eu estou tomando tantos remédios que acho que estou meio fora de sintonia. Deve ser isso.

- O Shaka pediu que eu pegasse o seu material e te levasse para o consultório do Dr. Shion. Você vem comigo?

- Claro, Mú. Mas eu posso ir sozinho. Eu não quero te dar trabalho.

- Imagina, Milo. E... eu preciso mesmo falar com o Dr. Shion.

Milo nem pensou no motivo pelo qual Mú precisaria falar com o Dr. Shion. Ele continuou a pensar nas frases de Kamus. O que aquilo significaria?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Shaka_

Enquanto seguia Kamus, Shaka repassava mentalmente sua lista de tarefas de 2ª. feira:

acordar

meditar

tomar café da manhã

ir para a faculdade

assistir a aula

falar com Afrodite

falar com Marin

falar com Aioria

beijar Mu

falar a Mu que o amava

passar na Biblioteca para pesquisar os textos indicados pelo prof. Dohko

almoçar

descobrir o que acontecera com Milo

descobrir o que acabara de ocorrer entre Kamus e Milo

voltar para casa

preparar o jantar

meditar

estudar

Mas a análise mental da lista organizacional do dia de Shaka foi brutalmente interrompida, pois que Kamus parou abruptamente e se virou para Shaka:

- Shaka? _Qu´est-ce que tu veux__10_?

- Kamus, quero saber se está tudo bem com você! Você me pareceu um pouco transtornado e eu fiquei preocupado! – Kamus olhou para Shaka um pouco espantado. Shaka dificilmente se metia na vida dos outros. O que estava acontecendo com ele?

- Shaka, eu...

- Kamus, você sabe que pode confiar em mim, não sabe?

_Engraçado_, pensou Shaka, _conheço Kamus há anos, mas nunca, nunca mesmo, conversamos assim_. Shaka jamais se intrometera na vida de Kamus. Ele sabia que Kamus era solitário. Ele sabia que Kamus tinha algum sério problema familiar. Ele sabia que Kamus parecia precisar muito de um amigo. Mas ele nunca se metera na vida dele. Ele piamente acreditava que, se Kamus quisesse, ele sabia que podia contar consigo. Como ele mesmo pudera contar com Kamus, quando ele e Mú brigaram na _boite._ E, assim pensando, Shaka tentou ao menos imaginar quantas pessoas ele afastara com esse seu jeito. Quantas pessoas o acharam arrogante e distante? Quantas pessoas deixaram de se aproximar? Era tarde demais para corrigir o passado, mas ele ainda tinha tempo de corrigir o futuro, pensou Shaka feliz. Essa fora a influência de Mu em sua vida.

E Kamus, que definitivamente precisava de um amigo de bom senso, se pôs a contar tudo para Shaka, surpreendendo-se ao notar que Shaka sabia de quase tudo. Se essa nova fase de suas vidas servira para alguma coisa fora para auxiliar Kamus a se abrir mais com as pessoas. E para auxiliar Shaka a mudar seu jeito arrogante.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Shion_

- Então você arranjou encrenca com o Professor Dohko novamente, não é, Milo?

- Pois é, doutor. Minha vida seria bem melhor se o senhor se acertasse logo com ele! - Shion riu. Qual seria a chance dele um dia vir a se acertar novamente com Dohko? Nenhuma. Absolutamente nenhuma!

Milo estava na maca trocando os curativos enquanto conversava com Shion. Milo continuava divertido e bem humorado, mas Shion notava uma ponta de tristeza. _Ah, Kamus! Como alguém pode errar tanto?_ E Milo viera acompanhado por um estranho amigo que ficara na outra sala. Um amigo que Shion ainda não conhecia. Mú era seu nome. E Shion sentia que o conhecia. Mas de onde seria? Ah! Ele tinha mesmo uma péssima memória. Mas ele sabia que se lembraria.

- E Saga, como ele passou a noite? – Shion tentou não transparecer um interesse além do profissional.

- Bem, doutor. Ele dormiu a noite toda. Quando eu saí, ele ainda estava meio sonolento. Mas eu vou para casa agora para passar a tarde com ele.

- Qualquer coisa com o Saga, me liga, certo, Milo? – dessa vez ele sentira que não conseguira segurar o interesse de todo. _Ah! O que ele fizera? Milo estava com Saga, não estava?_

- Doutor, por que o senhor não liga para ele?

- Para o Saga? - _será que o Milo notara algo_, perguntou-se Shion.

- É, acho que ele iria gostar! – _é ele notara algo_, pensou Shion. _E não se importara, definitivamente!_

- Pode ser – ele novamente assumiu o tom profissional - Mas tenho mais duas coisas para te dizer. Amanhã de manhã é a última dose do analgésico. Depois você passa a tomar um remédio comum. Isso pode te causar algum desconforto no final da tarde.

- Sem erro, doutor.

- E 4ª. feira, quando seu tornozelo desinchar um pouco mais, você volta ao hospital para fazer uma ressonância magnética para podermos verificar a extensão da lesão, certo?

- Maravilha!

- Bom, Milo. Pode ir. – Milo levantou-se e se foi, agradecendo Shion.

Quando ele saiu com Mú, Shion se lembrou que se esquecera de perguntar de onde ele era. Ele falava com um sotaque estranho. Um sotaque que lhe lembrava algo. Algo há muito esquecido.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Outro capítulo gigante! Desculpem! É que eu quis dar um ritmo diferente à narrativa. E eu havia largado um pouco alguns personagens após o acidente! Espero que tenha ficado bom! _

_**Kanon**: Virgo-chan! Você apresentou o meu ponto de vista, mas não o do Saga! Estou TÃO feliz! _

_**Virgo-chan**: Que bom Kanon! _

_**Kanon**: É por que você gosta mais de mim do que do Saga, não é?_

_**Virgo-chan** (resignada): Kanon! Não é nada disso! Você sabe como eu adoro o Saga! E vocês não fizeram as pazes?_

_**Kanon **(descontrolado): Quer saber o que, Virgo-chan? Vou organizar piquetes junto com o Milo. Nenhum outro cavaleiro conseguirá chegar na sua fic!_

_**Virgo-chan**: Ah! Como é difícil escrever uma fic!_

_Bom, gostaria de agradecer às reviews maravilhosas da Dana, Gigi, Dionisiah, Sirrah, Haiku, Nuriko-riki, Tsuki-chan, Tsuki Torres, Hikaru, Musha, Áries Sin e Dark Ookami. São suas reviews que me animam a continuar. Muito obrigada!_

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Set/06_

1 Este insensível

2 hoje

3 Seu carro

4 garota

5 Muito orgulho

6 Não! A Virgo-chan NÃO concorda com o Aldebaran. Mas esse é o ponto de vista dele (e dos homens em geral!).

7 Várias vezes.

8 Tudo certo?

9 aqui

10 O que você quer?


	20. Difíceis Conversas

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo – Difíceis Conversas

AHÁ! Tudo pronto! O programa de karaokê estava devidamente instalado no computador de Saga. E o mais novo sistema de análise de probabilidades para bolões, desenvolvido por Shura e MdM, fora devidamente instalado no servidor central. Agora todos poderiam fazer suas apostas _on line, _sem perder tempo precioso do trabalho no café anotando as apostas! E assim a empresa seria muito mais produtiva!

Pobre Saga! Ele achava que com aquelas senhas e bloqueios simples conseguiria segurar os ataques de Shura e MdM? Não! Agora, faltava só transformar a recepção em bar e organizar a primeira balada _indoors_ da semana.

Quando Saga voltasse a trabalhar ele não acreditaria nas melhorias por que passara o escritório!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_1ª. Conversa _

- Saga? Você está acordado?

- ... – _e agora? O que eu faço? Não dá mais para fingir que eu estou dormindo..._

- Saga? Eu sei que você está acordado! Você não quer falar comigo?

A mágoa na voz de Kanon foi suficiente para fazer Saga se resolver a falar com ele. Não! Kanon havia ficado com ele no hospital. Kanon havia cuidado dele no domingo. Kanon desmarcara uma viagem importante somente para cuidar de si. Ele não queria que Kanon ficasse magoado. Mas a verdade é que Saga tinha tanto (tanto!) medo de voltar a se desentender com Kanon, que ele preferira evitar conversar com seu irmão. Mas agora era o suficiente. Se tudo o mais desse errado, pelo menos ele se lembraria para sempre que naquela ocasião Kanon se importara com ele.

- Desculpa, Kanon. É que a minha cabeça ainda dói um pouco.

- Você quer que eu ligue para o Dr. Shion?

_Não! Não aquele médico metido. Não ele de novo_, pensou Saga. Mas, pensando bem, até que ele parara de incomodá-lo tanto. Shion fora extremamente atencioso e competente. Claro que ele se sentira sumamente humilhado por depender de Shion, por passar mal na frente dele, desmaiar na frente dele e por estar tão fraco. Mas Shion o surpreendera. E agora ele se sentia bem melhor. Claro que sua cabeça ainda doía e ele se sentia cansado e fraco, mas ele estava bem melhor. E tinha certeza de que Shion o ajudara muito a melhorar.

- Não, Kanon. Não precisa chamar o Dr. Shion. – e um sentimento de vazio tomou Saga de repente.

- Saga, posso te perguntar ... sobre o Milo?

- O que tem... o Milo? - _ah! O que ele poderia dizer? Que ele era um calhorda? Ciumento? Descontrolado? O que?_

- Vocês estão juntos?

- Eu ... er .. acho que não mais!

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? O Milo parece um cara legal!

_Se aconteceu! Eu me aproveitei do Milo, o enganei, controlei, ameacei e quase o matei, mas tirando isso, nada demais_, pensou Saga amargamente. O que ele poderia dizer? Será que Kanon iria se decepcionar com ele? Bom, provavelmente iria, mas não mais do que ele, Saga, estava decepcionado consigo próprio.

- Bom, Kanon, eu não consigo me relacionar com os outros. Eu não sou como você! – _pronto! Sua voz estava embargada novamente! Por que ele estava TÃO emotivo?_

- Como eu?

- É, Kanon. Eu sempre quis ser como você. Sempre quis me relacionar com os outros como você. Você sempre teve amigos, namoradas e, depois, namorados. E eu nunca tive ninguém.

- Saga, todo mundo quer ficar com você.

- Ficar, Kanon, não se relacionar.

- Eu ... eu... sempre quis ser como você, Saga!

- Infeliz e sozinho? – _era defintivo, mais um minuto e ele estaria chorando novamente!_

- Por que você nunca me disse isso, Saga? - _e não é que Kanon estava quase chorando também? _

- Porque você nunca quis me ouvir, Kanon. E eu não sou muito bom de falar.

- Saga, eu sempre quis ser como você! – Kanon estava chorando.

_Pronto! Fiz de novo!_ _Magoei o Kanon novamente, _pensou Saga desesperado Kanon chorava como quando eles brigavam. Ele já perdera Milo. E ele iria perder Kanon novamente. Ele sabia! Ele perdia todo mundo. Ninguém ficava com ele. Mas Kanon o abraçou forte, sem dar a mínima mostra de que iria embora. Pelo contrário, ele afastou sua cabeça e olhou diretamente para Saga antes de falar:

- Eu não vou mais te deixar, Saga! Nunca mais. Quem sabe se juntos nós conseguimos ser as pessoas que desejamos? E eu vou arranjar alguém e você vai arranjar alguém e vamos sair em quatro por aí. O que você acha? Só não vale jogar charme para cima do Afrodite!

Saga o olhou sem compreender. Afrodite! Quem seria esse? E é claro que ele não iria dar em cima de alguém em quem Kanon estivesse interessado! Sua cabeça ainda doía um pouco. E ele não conseguia entender por que Kanon chorava, mas continuava abraçado com ele. E não conseguia entender como era possível se sentir tão feliz.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_2ª. conversa_

Cara! Aquele professor era completamente desprezível. Ele berrara tanto com ela que ela quase perdera – novamente – as estribeiras e quase o chamara de ... bom, para falar a verdade ela nem mesmo se lembrava do que quase o chamara! Durante o tempo inteiro em que ela o ouvia gritar, sabe-se lá o que, Marin usou uma antiga técnica... Imaginava-se cantando _LÁ, LÁ, LÁ, LÁ, LÁ, LÁÁÁÁÁ, EU NÃO ESTOU OUVINDOOOO! _Enão é que funcionara?

Já Aioria não fora tão controlado. Não! Não dava para falar que se levantar e mandar o homem ficar quieto era ser controlado. Mas funcionara! Isso ela tinha que admitir! E, então, Aioria falara que se ele quisesse expulsá-lo, tudo bem, mas que Dohko não ousasse fazer nada contra ela, Marin. Tão fofo o seu leãozinho! Tão lindo e preocupado. Tão cavaleiro e corajoso! Tão ... _(Virgo-chan teve que cortar a Marin!)._

Mas o importante fora que, de alguma forma, tudo fora esquecido e o professor passara a tratar do tema do trabalho, e do prazo de entrega. E isso só podia significar uma coisa. Ela e Aioria teriam que passar MUITO tempo juntos para fazer aquilo.

_Que ótimo_, pensou Marin feliz. É, nossa pisciana gostava mesmo de estudar...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bom, finalmente ele conseguira reunir a todos. Bom, quase todos! Afinal, ele tivera que pedir a Aioria para levar Milo para casa. E Kamus se fora, após a conversa que tivera com Shaka durante o almoço. Os outros, no entanto, estavam lá e era a hora de organizar a força-tarefa! E organização era, definitivamente, o ponto forte de Shaka.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_3ª. Conversa _

_Eu nunca mais quero te ver numa cama de hospital_. _Você fica comigo_! Essas frases simplesmente não saíam da cabeça de Milo. O que Kamus quisera dizer? Será que Kamus se importava - ao menos um pouco - com ele? Bom, quando Milo voltara com Mu, ele encontrara todo mundo em frente ao restaurante. _Bom, quase todo mundo... Kamus não estava lá. Mas isso era bom! Bom, bom, bom, muito bom, _pensou Milo.Ele não iria mais conseguir falar com Kamus naquele dia. Ele precisava se organizar. Kamus mexia muito consigo. Parecia claro que Kamus só queria brincar com ele. Por quê? Por que isso? Talvez sua família tivesse razão. Talvez ele devesse considerar seriamente voltar para a Grécia. Mas Milo nunca fora de fugir das coisas. E tomar uma decisão logo após a queda parecia uma péssima idéia. Não! Há muitos anos ele se convencera que ele precisava controlar o seu lado impulsivo. Ele fizera muitas idiotices tomando atitudes sem pensar. Dessa vez ele iria esperar um pouco. Pelo menos até que ele parasse de tomar tantos remédios. E, depois de agradecer e se desculpar com Marin pela enrascada em que ela se metera por culpa dele, Milo começou a narrar aos amigos o acidente de sábado. Claro que, por algum motivo, vilões, ladrões e duendes irlandeses passaram a fazer parte daquela história... Mas fazer o que? Milo adorava uma platéia!

Finda a história, Milo arrastou Aioria de volta para casa, logo depois de enfrentar os olhares revoltados de seu amigo, por abraçar Marin. Sim, ele adorava aquela garota! Era bom que o Aioria não pisasse na bola com ela! Mas tão logo os dois entraram no táxi, Milo notou que aquele não seria um trajeto nada tranqüilo. Aioria, que estava emburrado consigo desde que ele entrara na sala de aula, agora parecia prestes a estourar:

- Milo, seu imbecil! Posso saber por que você não me ligou quando foi para o hospital?

- Pô, Aioria! Eu achei que agora que você estava com a Marin, você tinha perdido esta tara por enfermeiras...

- Vai se catar, Milo. Por que você não me avisou? – _xii, parece que o Aioria está chateado MESMO_, pensou Milo.

_- _Aioria, sério. Eu não ia te atrapalhar no seu primeiro final de semana com a Marin. O Saga me levou...

- Eu NÃO acredito que você confia mais no Saga do que em mim, Milo! – _ah, cacete! Por que de vez em quando o Aioria parecia ter 8 anos de idade?_, perguntou-se Milo.

- Não é questão de confiar, Aioria. Eu desmaiei e ele me levou. Eu não tive muito como escolher quem ia me levar para o hospital.

- VOCÊ DESMAIOU? E NEM ASSIM ME AVISOU? – _é, o Aioria estava mesmo bravo!_

- Sabe, Aioria? Quando a gente desmaia não dá para ficar ligando para os outros, não. Talvez você desconheça o conceito, mas deixa eu te explicar...

- Pára, Milo! Pode parar com as piadinhas. Eu achei que você confiasse em mim!

- E EU CONFIO, AIORIA!

- Eu achava que eu era seu amigo! - _pronto! Anos de prática! O melhor a fazer era esquecer logo o orgulho e se desculpar com Aioria. Era isso!_, decidiu Milo para resolver logo a questão.

-Aioria, me desculpa! Você é o melhor amigo que eu tenho no mundo! Eu te juro que da próxima vez que eu desmaiar eu te aviso.

- É bom, Milo. Do jeito que você deu de desmaiar todo final de semana, acho que não custa nada se programar para me avisar antes, não é?

_Cacete! Eu odeio quando a última palavra é do Aioria!_, pensou Milo aborrecido, enquanto era arrastado escada acima pelo amigo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_4ª. conversa_

Antes de começar a falar para a força-tarefa, Shaka tentou se convencer que aquele discurso seria essencial. Ele tinha que motivar a força-tarefa. Tinha que inspirá-los. Ele precisava ajudar Kamus. Ele precisava ajudar Milo. E, para tanto, ele precisava que aquele bando de distraídos sem noção resolvesse trabalhar junto. Mas, mais do que isso, ele precisava que eles soubessem da situação. Como? Como ele poderia convencê-los? E, as famosas palavras de Churchill vieram à sua mente:

_We shall fight in France and on the seas and oceans; we shall fight with growing confidence and growing strength in the air. We shall defend our island whatever the cost may be; we shall fight on beaches, landing grounds, in fields, in streets and on the hills. We shall never surrender (...)__1_

Ok! Shaka sorriu. A situação, afinal, não era TÃO catastrófica. É que ele, como virginiano, tinha aquela tendência de maximizar os problemas... Evidentemente que unir Kamus e Milo não seria tarefa compatível a derrotar o exército nazista. Mas, decididamente, ele e a força-tarefa teriam que demonstrar o mesmo empenho. E Shaka começou:

- Bom, pessoal, como vocês sabem, o Kamus é a fim do Milo!

Shaka tentou novamente. Quem sabe esta platéia seria mais atenciosa? Quem sabe alguém, alguém veria a verdade como ele? Quem sabe alguém entenderia o motivo daquela força-tarefa? Quem sabe ele não seria a única pessoa daquela turma com alguma razoável percepção do que estava acontecendo? Bom, a esperança era a última a morrer...

- Ufa! Eu já estava achando que eu era o único a notar! Nunca vi um par de idiotas mais complicado que esses dois. Ninguém faz nada, eles só ficam se estranhando. Mas o jeito que eles se olham. Eles se amam tanto! TÃO lindo! A gente TEM que fazer alguma coisa para ajudar os dois! É urgente! – Afrodite desabafou tudo de uma vez.

Shaka olhou agradecido para Afrodite. Sim! Alguém o entendia! Alguém mais sabia o que se passava! Se Shaka fosse uma pessoa mais efusiva, possivelmente ele teria abraçado Afrodite e começado a pular no meio da faculdade! Já o resto da força-tarefa olhava para os dois como se eles fossem dois lunáticos! Ah! Seria complicado botar aquela força-tarefa para funcionar!

_Ah, deuses! Eu realmente vou precisar de sangue, suor e lágrimas__2_pensou Shaka desanimado.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_5ª. conversa_

Milo e Aioria, ainda discutindo, entraram em casa. E finalmente Kanon entendeu porque o irmão queria que os dois continuassem morando com eles. Ver os dois brigarem era sumamente divertido. Eles se provocavam o tempo inteiro. Eles discutiam sem parar. E, para quem estava perto, era só sentar, observar e se divertir. Aioria, depois de se surpreender com a semelhança de Kanon foi falar com Saga. E Milo foi logo depois. Ele precisava falar com Saga, saber se ele estava bem. E, para finalizar, Milo estava excepcionalmente cansado por haver se arrastado o dia inteiro com aquelas muletas. Caramba! Como aquilo era cansativo! Ele precisava se deitar um pouco.

- Oi, Saga. Tá melhor? O Dr. Shion perguntou muito de você! – _por que essa notícia o deixava ... contente_, pensou Saga.

- Ah! Ele é um médico atencioso!

- Atencioso demais, se você quiser minha opinião – respondeu Milo deitando-se.

- E você? Está melhor, Milo?

- Cansado! É um saco carregar essas muletas o tempo todo!

- Imagino! Eu... quer dizer... Milo, deu tudo certo na faculdade? – _por que ele não conseguia perguntar sobre Kamus de uma vez?_

- Bom ... eu discuti com um professor, mas fora isso, tudo bem! Contei para todo mundo que você se jogou da escada abaixo atrás de mim! Você é mesmo louco, Saga! – _por que ainda havia esse tom de admiração na voz de Milo? _

_-_ Hã... bom, qualquer um faria isso naquela situação, Milo!

- Você sabe que não, Saga! Mas tudo bem!

- Milo? Tem uma coisa que eu queria te contar... - Milo já estava ficando com sono, mas mesmo assim se arrastou para perto da cama de Saga e agradou os seus cabelos

- O que, Saga?

- Lembra quando você desmaiou, da primeira vez? – _maldição! Todo mundo precisava ficar lembrando que ele desmaiava todo final de semana_, irritou-se Milo.

- Sei. – voz de poucos amigos.

- É... que o MdM havia te dado ecstazy, ao invés do remédio para gripe.

- COMO? – se tinha uma coisa que Milo era absolutamente contrário era ao uso de drogas. Sua mão endureceu sobre a cabeça de Saga.

- Eu só soube depois que ele te deu, Milo. Desculpa!

- Desculpa por só me avisar agora? – _que droga! Kamus tentara lhe contar, mas ele não acreditara. Como ele era cabeçudo!_

- Não, desculpa por ter ... te agarrado daquele jeito. Você não podia ... se defender. – a voz de Saga soava tão arrependida.

- VOCÊ DEVIA TER ME CONTADO ISSO ANTES, NÃO DEVIA? – logo que falou com aquele tom de voz, Milo se arrependeu. Saga começou a chorar. Saga havia salvado sua vida, afinal. E ele não estava bem.

- Desculpe, Milo! Eu nunca havia me sentido atraído assim por alguém. Eu... tentei te ajudar, mas eu te levei ao banheiro e você ... quase caiu em cima de mim e ... me olhou como se me quisesse. Daí eu não resisti e ... te beijei. Então eu notei que você estava com muita febre. E eu e o Aioria te trouxemos para cá e eu cuidei de você! – _verdade! Saga cuidara dele_!

- Mas você me agarrou dormindo... Você me disse que eu não estava drogado!

- Eu não consegui resistir, Milo. Desculpa! Por favor, me desculpa – ah! Saga o ajudara tantas vezes. E também lhe dera tanto prazer. Ele não queria que Saga sofresse.

- Esquece, Saga. Pára de falar nisso. Tá te fazendo mal. Eu não quero você assim. Você me ajudou tantas vezes. – _era verdade, não era? Saga sempre o ajudara! Mas ele se sentia traído! Usado! Que merda!_

_- _Milo? Me desculpa!

- Tá, Saga! – e Milo se foi de volta para sua cama. Saga se sentiu vazio.

- Milo? A gente... não está mais junto, não é? – mas a voz de Saga demonstrava que ele sabia que tudo estava acabado.

- Não, Saga. Acabou! Desde sábado.

Ah! Antes disso, se Saga lhe pedisse, Milo teria ficado com ele. Ele não o amava, isso era certo, mas Saga tinha arriscado sua vida por ele, afinal. Mas Saga também o tinha enganado, agarrado, mentido, manipulado. Ele não conseguiria ficar com Saga. Não mais! Mas eles seriam amigos. Claro que seriam! Essa raiva iria passar e ele conseguiria se lembrar de todas as vezes em que Saga o ajudara. Ele conseguiria se lembrar de todas as vezes em que Saga e ele se divertiram. Ele iria lembrar de toda gratidão que sentira por Saga. Ele iria se lembrar de todas as boas coisas e, um dia, ele iria conseguir se esquecer do que não fora bom. Talvez fosse realmente melhor que ele voltasse de uma vez para a Grécia. Desde que ele viera para a Inglaterra tudo dava errado em sua vida. Kamus o usara. Saga o usara. E ele só desmaiava, se quebrava ou passava mal. Isso tinha que acabar.

Saga, por sua vez, se calara. Ele não tinha mais forças para continuar a falar sobre o que fizera a Milo. Sua cabeça doía muito. De certa forma, ele até estava surpreso por Milo ter ouvido tudo de forma tão tranqüila. Ele sabia que era porque Milo ainda se encontrava agradecido por ele haver se jogado escada abaixo. Ele realmente esperava que Milo o agredisse, partisse para cima dele... ou algo assim. Mas Milo estava deitado em sua cama, tentando, desesperadamente, controlar a respiração agitada. Tentando desesperadamente não ter que olhar para ele. Ah! O que ele fizera? Como ele poderia compensar Milo por tudo o que ele lhe fizera? E Saga acabou dormindo novamente.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_6ª. conversa_

Tão logo Milo notou que Saga dormira novamente ele saiu do quarto. Ele precisava sair de perto de Saga. Mais um pouco e ele iria agredí-lo. E isso não estava certo. Saga estava naquele estado por culpa dele, Milo. Se ele não fosse tão distraído, Saga não teria se arrebentado. E ele estava na casa de Saga. E Saga o socorrera e o levara para o hospital. Saga! Saga! Saga! Ele precisava sair dali. Mas como? Nem descer as escadas ele conseguia. Maldição! Foi quando ele viu Aioria, voltando do terraço com o telefone na mão. Marin, sem dúvida! Ele o puxou novamente para fora e falou:

- Aioria, eu decidi voltar para a Grécia! – se ele tivesse jogado uma bomba nos pés de Aioria ele não teria ficado tão surpreso!

- Por que isso agora, Milo?

Mas Milo não teve chance de começar a responder. Seu celular tocou e ele o atendeu, sem nem mesmo olhar no visor para saber quem seria. Aioria, que estava bem em frente a Milo, o ouviu falar "Kamus" e engasgar, ficar vermelho e gaguejar. Tudo praticamente ao mesmo tempo. Bom, parecia que o Shaka tinha razão, afinal. _Esquece, Milo. Você não vai voltar à Grécia tão cedo_, pensou Aioria feliz enquanto saía do terraço.

- _Tous va bien__3_, Milo? – _ah, maldição! Por que Kamus tinha que falar em francês?_

- Oi, Kamus. Tudo bem. Desculpe, eu engasguei.

- _Pas de problème__4_, Milo. - sempre que Kamus ficava nervoso ele acabava falando em francês...

- Mas pode falar, Kamus.

- Eu... queria saber se você está melhor... Eu ... er ... fiquei preocupado! – _Kamus se preocupara com ele? Desde quando?_

- Tá, tá tudo bem. Desculpa aquela hora. É que eu e a minha família somos muito ligados.

- _Je comprends__5_!

- E eu não entendo quando você fala em francês, Kamus.

- Desculpa, Milo. – _como era bom ouvir a voz do Milo_, pensava Kamus fascinado.

- Era só isso, Kamus? – por que ele falara assim? Era tão bom achar que Kamus se preocupava com ele.

- _Non_... eu queria saber se amanhã podemos trabalhar à tarde.

- Ah! Claro! – _mas isso já não ficara marcado_?

- Então, está marcado. _Merci beaucoup_, Milo!

- Kamus?

- _Oui_?

- Eu... bom, sabe? Lembra quando você me falou que eu havia sido drogado? – _Parbleu! Por que isso agora?_

- _Oui_.

- Bom, ... parece que você tinha razão! Me desculpa por aquele dia. – _ah! Que vergonha, _pensou Milo.

- Milo, você está bem?

- Claro!

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nada! É que o Saga acabou de me contar.

- E ... você está se sentindo mal com isso? – _imagine! Saber que te drogaram para te agarrar. Por que alguém se sentiria mal com isso? Ah, Kamus, como você é idiota! Não dá para perguntar nada melhor, não,_ pensou Kamus.

_-_ Um pouco, mas já passa.

- Quer falar comigo?

- Não, Kamus. Obrigado! Eu preciso desligar, ok? – Milo estava mal, isso Kamus podia sentir. Se ele pudesse ir para o lado de Milo agora...

- _Bien sûr_, Milo. Fica bem!

- Obrigado, Kamus. Até amanhã.

- _Au revoir_!

_Mon Dieu_! O Milo não estava bem. O que o maldito Saga queria fazer com ele? Drogá-lo, jogá-lo escada abaixo, acabar com a confiança dele... O que? Para que? Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa! Mas o que? Oh, céus! O problema era que Milo era atraente demais para o próprio bem dele, era isso. Kamus tinha que pensar. Ele simplesmente tinha que pensar. Tinha que haver alguma solução.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Pedido Especial da Virgo-chan: Este é um pedido especial para todas aquelas que lêem a fic, a indicam como favorita, a marcaram para alerta, ou me indicam como autora favorita. Para todas essas pessoas que, por um motivo ou por outro, ainda não se sentiram à vontade para comentar a minha fic, eu gostaria de fazer um pedido especial. A fic está quase acabando! E talvez essa seja uma das minhas últimas chances de saber se vocês acharam o Milo tonto, o Kamus complicado, o Shaka engraçado, o Afrodite fofo, ou ... o Saga maravilhoso (bem, tenho certeza quanto à última). Uma das minhas últimas chances de saber se vocês gostaram ou não da minha fic. Assim, se vocês se divertiram, se emocionaram ou meramente passaram o tempo com minha fic nos últimos meses, vocês poderiam me deixar um "comentariozinho"? Por favor? Seria realmente muito importante para mim! Importante para saber se eu devo continuar me empenhando em escrever outras fics. _

_E, como sempre, gostaria de agradecer às reviews maravilhosas de Dana, Gigi, Dionisiah, Sirrah, Haiku, Nuriko-riki, Tsuki-chan, Tsuki Torres, Hikaru, Musha, Dark Ookami, Pure Petit Cat e Litha-chan._

_Litha-chan, Pure Petit Cat, Sirrah e Antares Sewer´s, nos últimos dias tive com problemas com os recursos "reply" e "send message". Assim, não sei se vocês conseguiram receber minhas respostas às reviews de vocês. De qualquer modo, muito, muito obrigada!_

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Set/06_

1 Famoso discurso de Sir Winston Churcill proferido 4 de junho de 1940.

_Nós lutaremos na França e em mares e oceanos; nós lutaremos com confiança e força crescente no ar. Nós defenderemos a nossa ilha qualquer que seja o custo; nós lutaremos nas praias, solos, campos, ruas ou morros. Nós nunca nos renderemos (...) (tradução livre)_

2 "_I have nothing to offer but blood, toil, tears and sweat_." (Eu nada tenho a oferecer a não ser sangue, trabalho, suor e lágrimas).

Primeiro Discurso como Primeiro Ministro de Sir Winston Churchill, proferido à Casa dos Comuns, em 13 de maio de 1940.

3 Tudo bem?

4 Sem problema

5 Eu compreendo.


	21. Kamus versus Milo

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo – Kamus _versus_ Milo

_Ah, Aioria. Dessa vez você não vai se livrar tão fácil. Isso não vai ficar assim! Você vai morrer lentamente, bem na minha frente. E eu não terei peidade! NÃO! E logo depois será a sua vez, Kamus!_

Como era possível que ele estivesse na casa de Kamus? Como foi que eles brigaram daquele jeito? Por que a discussão terminara com Kamus arrastando-o, jogando-o num quarto e batendo a porta? Maldição! E que amigos eram aqueles que o trataram como um saco de batatas? Um saco de batatas do qual precisavam se livrar. E como foi que se livraram? Empurrando-o para a casa do Kamus. E como foi que o Kamus reagira? Ficara de mau-humor, falara que não queria que Milo se mudasse para lá e brigara com ele. Positivamente, era MUITA humilhação!

Ah! Quando ele deixasse de ficar imobilizado ele iria matar um por um. UM POR UM! E Kamus seria o último. E definitivamente o que mais sofreria! Ele não teria misericórdia. E que saco! Sua perna, seu braço, suas costas... tudo parecia latejar! E por que ele estava com aquele imenso nó na garganta? Seria por saber que seus amigos o trataram como uma coisa incômoda? Seria por que ele queria sair dali o mais rápido possível? Ou seria por saber que Kamus não o queria?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Afrodite, Aioria, Aldebaran, Marin, Mu, Shina e Shaka comemoravam! Eles estavam todos num _pub_, bebendo e comemorando o grande feito. Finalmente eles conseguiram que Milo fosse para a casa de Kamus. Certo que os métodos não foram nada ortodoxos. Ou discretos. Ou mesmo simpáticos. Mas eles conseguiram. Agora só restava um problema... Se isso não desse certo, com certeza todos perderiam a amizade de Kamus e de Milo. Mas, ainda assim, eles acharam que a ocasião deveria ser celebrada.

Após todos passarem a tarde na biblioteca, Aioria, do nada, recusara-se a levar Milo para casa sob a alegação de que ele iria se matar nas escadas. Afrodite, então, sugerira a casa de Kamus, que tinha elevador. Milo e Kamus olharam-se como se aquela idéia fosse invenção do próprio diabo e começaram a arranjar milhões de desculpas contra a idéia. Shaka defendera, com racionalidade, a idéia de Afrodite, sob os olhares assassinos de Kamus. Marin e Shina falaram com Milo que respondeu tão alto que todos foram expulsos da Biblioteca.

Então, Mú, com sua voz suave, falara com Milo, que, pelo menos parou de ameaçar Aioria de morte e foi atrás de Kamus. Enquanto isso, Afrodite e Aldebaran conversavam com Kamus, que berrou que a última coisa que queria era que Milo ficasse em sua casa. Infelizmente, Milo ouvira e se afastara humilhado. Kamus fora atrás dele e, enquanto isso, todos foram embora rapidamente.

Enfim, a execução da Parte I do plano fora péssima, mas funcionara. Verdade que Milo ficara com cara de quem mataria a todos. E que Kamus parecera querer pegar o primeiro foguete para Plutão, apesar deste haver perdido o _status_ de planeta (_que absurdo_!). Mas, enfim, os dois ficariam juntos, na mesma casa. Eles acordariam juntos, viriam juntos para a faculdade, dormiriam juntos. Não era possível que depois disso eles ainda brigassem contra os próprios sentimentos...

- Gente, será que vai dar certo? Tenho a impressão de que quando o Milo melhorar ele vai enfiar uma faca no meu pescoço! Vocês não têm idéia do que ele me falou! – Aioria estava feliz, mas com um certo remorso pela execução do plano. A amizade de Milo era muito importante para ele.

- Arf! E o Kamus? Ele me puxou para o lado e falou um monte. Nunca havia ouvido o francês falar tanto de uma vez! Pena que o Milo ouviu uma parte... – Afrodite completou.

- Eu sei que as coisas podiam ter corrido melhor, mas os dois começaram a estressar tanto que foi o melhor que pudemos fazer. A parte II do plano será melhor executada. – Shaka ainda estava atônito com a explosão emocional que Kamus tivera.

- _Cazzo_! Será que vai dar mesmo tudo certo? Os dois estavam com cara de que iriam se enforcar pelo caminho! - Shina era contrária à execução racional que Shaka programara. Ela era partidária de planos emotivos, de modo que qualquer arroubo seria bem assimilado.

- Agora é com eles, pessoal. Se eles ficarem sozinhos tudo vai dar certo. – Mú, com seu jeito tranqüilo acalmou a todos.

- Bom, se tudo der errado ainda nos resta um barraco – é! Aldebaran era mesmo barraqueiro.

- Aioria, amor. Não fica assim. Vai dar certo. Para nós, deu certo – definitivamente aquele argumento acalmara Aioria. E ele abraçou Marin.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shura e MdM tinham MUITO o que fazer! O expediente estava quase terminando e eles tinham tido pouquíssimo tempo de organizar a balada _indoors_ daquela noite! Oh, céus! Como era difícil organizar tudo, receber milhões de telefonemas de clientes e da matriz, ter reuniões com ... sabe-se lá quem, organizar bolão, organizar balada, tomar café, falar com todo mundo e manter o bom humor. Os dois quase entendiam o mau humor permanente de Saga. QUASE!

E eles ainda tinham que apresentar os bolões efetuados pelo novíssimo e revolucionário sistema MdM-Shura de bolões. Eles levariam as propostas, as apostas e anunciariam os vencedores. Depois disso, uma balada _indoors_ rápida e visitar o Saga, já que no dia anterior não dera tempo.

- _Hombre_, te apura! Roda aí o relatório de bolões.

- _Cazzo_, Shura. Já vai. Tenho mais uns 27 _e. mails_ para responder. Mas já mandei para a impressora. Pega lá!

- Para mim faltam ainda 3 relatórios de vendas para analisar. Mas vou pegar o relatório e depois continuo. – _Como Saga conseguia fazer tudo_, pensou Shura pela 17ª vez. E Shura deu uma última olhada no relatório de bolões e constatou que tão somente 5 bolões foram propostos desde 2ª. feira.

1.) Por que Saga se distraíra e caíra da escada? Fora devido ao _stress_? Fora devido ao excesso de sexo? Fora a escada que, melindrada pelo mau-humor de Saga, decidira se rebelar?

2.) MdM e Shura tornarão a decretação de falência da empresa uma realidade inafastável? Em quanto tempo? 15 dias? 30 dias? 45 dias?

3.) A recepção-bar será mantida sob a gestão de Saga? Ou Saga entrará pela porta na 4ª. feira e chutará a recepção e a recepcionista?

4.) Por que esses bolões não são tão engraçados sem a presença castradora de Saga na empresa? Devemos remeter cópias dos relatórios ao _e. mail_ pessoal de Saga? Devemos torcer pela volta de Saga? Devemos investir num programa de capacitação de dominação da arte de subir escadas?

5.) Por que Saga faz tanta falta? Por que gostamos de encher Saga? Por que gostamos de Saga? Por que reconhecemos que Saga sabe administrar essa espelunca?

- MdM!

- O que, Shura?

- Dá uma olhada nos bolões propostos! – e Shura entregou o relatório a MdM.

- É, _fratello__1_, parece que todo mundo está mesmo sentindo a falta do Saga!

- E eu também – disse Shura!

- _Anche io__2_! – concordou Mdm

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kamus estava nervoso como nunca. Ele andava a passos largos pela sala (sim, na sala da casa dele ele podia andar a passos largos!). _Diabos, Milo! Como você pode me tratar assim? Como é possível que você seja tão burro? Como é possível que você seja tão ingrato, _pensou Kamus. Ele o trouxera para a própria casa, já que onde Milo morava não havia elevador. TODOS os amigos concordaram que era perigoso para Milo subir e descer escadas de muleta! Claro que ele não quisera! Claro ele fora contrário à idéia. Ficar tão perto de Milo seria uma tortura. Ele tinha medo de não controlar seus sentimentos. Mas o que mais ele podia ter feito? Milo precisava de sua ajuda! Só que Milo era insuportável, para dizer o mínimo! Mas irresistível! Agora mesmo, no auge da discussão, ele quase (quase!) o beijara, só para ver se assim Milo ficava quieto e calava a boca. Mas ele não podia! Olha só o que a sua fraqueza causara a Milo!

Então, ele praticamente arrastara Milo para o quarto de hóspedes, jogara-o em sua cama e batera a porta. Foi aí que ele notou como Milo tinha emagrecido desde a última vez em que ele o tocara. Ah! Milo precisava de ajuda e ele brigara com Milo daquela forma. Ele era mesmo uma mula. Uma mula que fora com as quatro patas para cima de Milo. Mas por que Milo conseguia tirá-lo do sério daquela forma? Ele nunca se descontrolava. Ele nunca demonstrava seus sentimentos. Mas perto de Milo ele se transformava em um ser sentimental e descontrolado. O que ele podia fazer? E, o mais importante, o que ele fizera?

ooooooooooooooooooFlash back recenteooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ah, não! De novo, não! Milo entrava em sua casa como naquele dia. Ele jurara que não ficaria nunca mais com Milo. E ele trouxera novamente Milo para sua casa. Mas durante todo o trajeto, Milo nada falara. Milo subira no elevador (motivo pelo qual ele estava ali) e nada falara. E agora Milo entrava em sua casa, sem nada falar e emburrado. Era o suficiente!

- Milo? _Qu´est-ce que c´est le_ _problème__3_?

- Nada!

- Por que você está assim? Qual o problema agora? – Kamus começava a se irritar. _Isso fazia parte do "efeito-Milo", sem dúvida_, pensou Kamus.

- Nenhum. Um saco de batatas não tem problema algum – pronto! A voz de Milo dava mostras de sua grande, imensa irritação!

- Saco de batatas?

- É! É o que vocês devem achar que eu sou!

- Vocês? E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? - Agora era a voz de Kamus que começava a dar sinais de irritação!

- Oras, foi você quem levou o saco de batatas. Elementar, não?

- E você acha que eu queria isso? - tão logo falara, Kamus se deu conta de seu erro!

- Claro que não, Kamus! Eu notei que a última coisa que você queria era ter que ficar comigo! – a voz de Milo subira já vários tons! _É, Milo não iria esquecer tão cedo o que ouvira_, pensou Kamus

- Isso é irrelevante, Milo. Você precisa que alguém fique com você!

- Não preciso. Eu vou para um hotel e vou ficar SOZINHO! Eu disse isso para o Aioira, para a Shina, para a Marin... Por que ninguém quer me ouvir?

Ah! Aquela foi a gota d'água. Sozinho! Como se ele pudesse! E era melhor ficar sozinho do que ficar com ele, Kamus? Era isso? Milo o odiava tanto assim que preferia ficar sozinho? Somente Milo conseguia realmente mudar a cor de seu mundo! E seu mundo passara a ser vermelho de forma repentina!

- Parece que você é _stupide, _Milo! É tão idiota que não admite que precisa que alguém cuide de você. Você NÃO tem condições de ficar sozinho!

- Chega, Kamus! Você não vai me ofender de novo! Eu não sei qual o seu jogo, mas já chega.

- _Quoi_?

- Chega, Kamus! Não quero mais ter essa conversa de maluco. Vê se me esquece. Fui. – e Milo pegou sua mochila e se virou para destrancar a porta! Finalmente Kamus notou que Milo falava sério.

- Milo, me ouve, _s´il vous plaît_! Você não está em condições de ficar sozinho. Fica aqui. Só esta noite! Por favor, Milo. – mas Milo o ignorava. E Kamus odiava ser ignorado.

Kamus sabia que Milo tinha todas as razões para estar nervoso. Afinal, ele estava todo arrebentado. Os amigos dos dois, numa espécie de complô, armaram de enviá-lo para a casa de Kamus. E, para finalizar, Kamus perdera o controle, brigara com Milo e deixara claro que não queria que ele estivesse ali. Mas Milo era realmente difícil. Difícil e infantil. Infantil e orgulhoso. Orgulhoso e insuportável. Mas tão, tão irresistível. E ele não podia ficar sozinho. Kamus bem que tentou chamar Milo de volta à razão. Mas era tarde demais! Milo destrancara a porta e saía de casa. Kamus, então, fez o que precisava ser feito. Puxou Milo para dentro, tirou suas muletas, jogou-as no meio da sala, trancou a porta, guardou a chave consigo e arrastou Milo pela cintura até o quarto de hóspedes. Lá ele praticamente jogou Milo em cima da cama e saiu batendo a porta. Os berros indignados de Milo, as atrapalhadas tentativas de resistência e o olhar assassino que recebeu demonstraram claramente a Kamus que se Milo pudesse, ele o mataria.

E Kamus, por sua vez, estava tão transtornado com o que fizera que fora para o chuveiro para tomar um banho gelado.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooofim do Flash back oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Saga estava deitado, pensando no que Aioria lhe dissera. Milo ficaria fora até que tirasse as faixas do pé. No final, era melhor assim. Milo não estava bem para subir e descer escadas. E Saga sabia que Milo não gostaria de vê-lo até conseguir administrar os sentimentos que tinha para com Saga. Gratidão, sem dúvida. Revolta, era mais do que certo. Atração física, certamente. Quanto ao resto, Saga não sabia. Só o tempo diria. E assim ele também teria tempo para analisar o que sentia por Milo. Nisso, seu telefone celular tocou. Era o Dr. Shion.

- Dr. Shion?

- Saga! Você sempre me chamou de Shion, não foi?

- É, acho que sim.

- E como é que você está?

- Bem melhor. A cabeça parou de doer. Eu não estou mais confuso e amanhã volto a trabalhar. Só estou com sono. Muito sono.

- Isso deve explicar porque hoje você se esqueceu do médico, o Dr. Minos, não foi? – _ah, cacete!_ Ele se esquecera! Será que Shion falaria algo com Milo? Afinal, essa era a ameaça, não era?

- Desculpe, Shion. Eu... me esqueci completamente. Acho que com tanta coisa...

- Eu desmarquei para você, Saga. Fica tranqüilo. - a voz de Shion soara diferente. Quente. Carinhosa.

- Obrigado, Shion.

- Mas eu quero te ver novamente, Saga! – _Por que a impressão que Shion não disse isso como médico_, pensou Saga.

- No hospital? – perguntou Saga com cautela. Ele nunca se sentira tão inseguro. Sozinho, sim. Inseguro, nunca.

- É no hospital que você quer me ver, Saga? – _que raio de resposta é essa? E com certeza Shion está com aquele sorriso irritante_, pensou Saga.

- Eu não sei, Shion! Onde VOCÊ quer me ver? – ah! A irritação de novo! Shion sempre conseguia irritá-lo.

- 6ª. feira eu te ligo novamente. Que tal assim?

- Tá ... OK!

- Ótimo, Saga. É sempre um prazer falar com você! Sempre tão senhor da situação – Saga apertou o telefone. Ele sabia que Shion estava gozando de si. Ele com certeza notara sua insegurança.

- O prazer foi meu, Shion. – pronto! A voz de Saga voltara a ser fria e orgulhosa.

- Até 6ª. feira, Saga. – agora a voz de Shion estava quase ... sedutora. O que seria aquilo?

- Até lá, Shion.

E Saga ficou segurando o telefone um bom tempo depois que Shion desligara. Afinal, que conversa fora aquela?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kamus bateu de leve na porta de Milo e não obteve resposta alguma. Então, ele entrou para encontrar Milo encostado na cabeceira da cama, com a perna flexionada, ouvindo MP-3, com a cabeça jogada para trás e os olhos fechados. A mera visão de Milo fez o coração de Kamus disparar. Tão lindo! Tão desprotegido! Tão alheio ao seu próprio encanto! Mas quando Kamus chegou ao lado da cama, ele notou que lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Milo. Aquilo doeu em seu coração. E o desespero o atingiu! Teria ele machucado Milo? _Ah, que não fosse isso_! E Kamus, sem ser notado, ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama, tomou o rosto de Milo em suas mãos e secou suas lágrimas. Milo se assustou e gritou algo em grego:

-_Pardonnez-moi__4_, Milo! Dói em algum lugar?

- O que você quer agora, Kamus? Você se esqueceu de me xingar de mais alguma coisa?

- _Je_ .. _je voudrai__5_ te dar essas roupas – e Kamus apontou para a muda de roupas que trouxera – e... eu queria te pedir desculpas.

- Eu não quero suas roupas!

- É que eu achei que você não tinha roupas aqui...

- E como eu iria ter, Kamus? Você acha que eu sabia que nossos amigos iriam me empurrar para a sua casa? – a voz de Milo estava tremendamente agressiva.

- Milo, _je sais__6_ que você está chateado, mas eu juro que também _non_ esperava que eles fizessem isso. Mas eu quero que você fique aqui comigo, Milo. Quero muito. Por favor!

- Eu ouvi você dizendo para o Flor que essa era a última coisa que você queria, Kamus.

- É que o _Fleur_... Ele é meio ciumento, sabe? – a idéia acabara de ocorrer e Kamus, nem por um minuto, considerou que talvez não fosse boa!

- E eu com isso?

- Ele tem ciúmes de você, Milo. Por isso eu disse aquilo. Mas eu queria, queria muito, que você ficasse aqui. Fica aqui, Milo. _S´il vous plaît_!

- Não, Kamus! – Milo parecia uma criança birrenta. E Kamus o achava lindo assim.

- Só essa noite, Milo, s_´il vous plaît_. Até parar de doer. – e Kamus pegou novamente o rosto de Milo entre suas mãos.

O resultado foi imediato. Milo sentiu-se fraquejar. Por que ele reagia assim à proximidade de Kamus? Por quê? Ele queria odiá-lo. Ele tentava agredi-lo, brigar com ele. Mas quando Kamus ficava perto dele e o olhava assim, ele se sentia ... fraco. Querendo algo. Algo que lhe era negado. Céus! Ele queria, queria muito, não gostar de Kamus. Aliás o que ele mais desejava era nunca mais gostar de ninguém. Desde que ele chegara todos o usaram e o trataram como uma coisa. Até seus amigos o trataram como uma coisa, uma coisa incômoda. Até mesmo Aioira, seu amigo de mais de 20 anos, o tratara assim.

Mas enquanto ele assim pensava, Kamus segurava seu rosto e o olhava diretamente nos olhos. Milo respirou fundo. Ele precisava de ar. Os olhos de Kamus... ah! Lindos, confiáveis, verdadeiros. Claro que era só impressão. Afinal, ele sabia que Kamus era falso, frio, insensível. Ele tinha que se lembrar disso. Falso. Frio. Insensível. Mas que alternativa ele tinha? Ele estava trancado naquela casa. E Kamus resolvera pedir desculpas. E se ele ficasse lá ele não teria que olhar para Saga. Ele precisava se afastar de Saga até conseguir se controlar. Quem seria pior? Kamus? Saga?

- Eu tenho escolha, Kamus?

- _Non_, Milo. Não tem. Mas eu vou cuidar bem de você. Eu juro. – Kamus ainda segurava seu rosto. Milo chacoalhou a cabeça para se livrar daquele olhar magnético e da sensação de ... afinal, que sensação seria aquela?

- Me dá essa roupa e me diz onde eu tomo banho, Kamus. Se eu tomar banho de manhã eu atraso para a faculdade. Ah! E eu preciso de uns sacos plásticos. – Milo falou tudo de um fôlego só. Ele mesmo tinha medo de mudar de idéia.

- Vou pegar, Milo. – e logo Kamus voltou com as coisas e continuou falando, feliz - _Et je va préparer__7_ o jantar para nós dois depois que você tomar banho. Aliás, você precisa de ajuda para tomar banho, Milo? – tão logo falou Kamus isso, ele se arrependeu. Por que quando Milo estava presente ele não pensava antes de falar?

- Não, Kamus! – Milo estava sem graça.

- _Je_... só disse _parce que_...

- Sem erro, Kamus. – e Milo se levantou, gemeu baixinho e se desequilibrou. Kamus o amparou, sentindo seu corpo todo reagir à proximidade de Milo.

- Onde dói, Milo?

- Pô, Kamus. Em todo lugar. Hoje eu parei de tomar o analgésico forte. Mas deve parar de doer logo. Eu tomei uns remédios antes de sairmos da faculdade e vou tomar outros depois do jantar.

- Você quer que eu ligue para o Dr. Shion?

- Não, Kamus. Não precisa.

- Pelo menos deixa eu te ajudar a se enrolar, Milo! – Milo até ia deixar, mas pensou melhor. Ele não iria conseguir tirar a roupa na frente de Kamus. Não depois de tudo!

- Pode deixar, Kamus. Vai fazer o jantar. – e Milo foi pulando até o banheiro, já que Kamus ainda não lhe devolvera suas muletas.

Kamus saiu feliz! Tudo bem que ele não podia ficar com Milo. Mas ele podia ser um bom amigo. Por que não? Será que Saga iria se opor a isso? Ah! Saga! O que ele estava fazendo? O que Saga acharia de Milo estar em sua casa? Será que ele iria se vingar de Milo novamente? Ah, deuses! E agora? Seria melhor que ele ligasse para Saga? Seria melhor que Milo ligasse para Saga? Seria melhor que ele falasse com Aioria para que Aioria explicasse a Saga? O que ele devia fazer? Mas Kamus foi fazer o jantar, arrumar a mesa e, é claro, escolher o vinho!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

O cheiro era mesmo maravilhoso. Seria a comida ou o fato dele estar com tanta fome? Milo ainda sentia raiva de Kamus, mas também sentia... outra coisa! Mas ele concordara em ficar (mesmo porque ele não tinha outra opção) e ele estava faminto. Que saco! Kamus mexia com ele muito mais do que ele mesmo queria admitir. Desde que Kamus entrara em sua vida, ele vivia abalado. E esse jogo de te quero, mas não quero estava lhe fazendo mal. Ele se sentia desprezado. E o desprezo, a dor, os remédios, o sentimento de impotência e o de ter sido usado acabavam por desestabilizá-lo. Ele tinha que sair daquela casa! O mais rápido possível. Mas ele também não poderia ir à casa de Saga. Para onde ele deveria ir? Um hotel? Para a Grécia? Só que ele precisava resolver várias pendências antes de poder voltar. _Ah, céus! O que fazer?_ Mas Kamus falou com ele como se tudo estivesse na mais amena normalidade. Impressionante como ele era frio!

– Eu fiz um prato que você não precisa cortar, Milo. Eu notei que você não come nada só para não pedir para alguém cortar a comida para você. E você está emagrecendo, Milo. Isso não é bom! Senta na mesa e me espera. – aquilo surpreendeu Milo. Kamus parecia se importar com ele.

- Hã... Obrigado, Kamus. O que você fez? - e Kamus voltou com uma travessa.

- _Risotto_ de maçãs com _foie gras_.

- _Risotto_? Mas isso é italiano!

- Ahá! Mas _foie gras_ _est_ _trés français__8_! E eu não tive tempo de pensar em outra coisa, Milo. Desculpa! Amanhã eu penso em algo melhor! – _amanhã,_ pensou Milo.

Mas Kamus não pareceu se dar conta do que falara. E Milo se serviu do _risotto_. Estava muito, muito bom! Aliás, desde que se mudara para Londres aquela era a melhor comida que provara. Londres não era exatamente conhecida pela boa cozinha! Verdade que ele estava com fome e tal, mas Kamus, sem dúvida, era um ótimo cozinheiro. Porém, quando Milo tentou se servir de vinho, Kamus não deixou.

- _Non_, Milo. Você está tomando um monte de remédios. Não vai beber!

- Mas, Kamus...

- _Non_, Milo. E não adianta me olhar com essa cara de criança abandonada!.

- Eu não te olhei assim!

- Ah! Olhou, sim! Sempre que eu faço algo que você não gosta, você me olha com essa cara. _Mais aujourd'hui__9_ não vai funcionar, Milo.

- Kamus, você vive fazendo o que eu não gosto!

- É porque eu gosto da cara que você faz, Milo. Mas desta vez não vai funcionar.

- Mas Kamus...

- _Non_, Milo!

- Tá, tá OK! Então posso comer mais?

- Você gostou, Milo? – o orgulho na voz de Kamus era inegável.

- Kamus, este é o melhor jantar que eu tive desde que cheguei a Londres!

- Deve ser por causa da companhia, Milo! – _ah! O orgulho ainda estava lá_, pensou Milo, encantado.

- Ah! É só fazer um elogio que fica todo convencido! Francês é metido, mesmo!

- _Non_, Milo. Só reconhecemos nossas qualidades! – disse Kamus com um ar superior proposital.

- Todo engraçadinho, não é?

Impressionante como Milo fazia surgir seu lado brincalhão. Ele se sentia tão bem na companhia de Milo. Por que isso não podia ser eterno? Por que ele tinha que desistir do seu amor, da sua felicidade? Por quê? Será que todos tinham razão e só ele estava errado? Seria isso possível? Será que Saga realmente não jogara Milo escada abaixo? E Milo começou a tomar seus remédios.

- Milo? Você não tem que ligar para o Saga para avisar que está aqui?

- Não! Eu não quero falar com o Saga, Kamus.

- Mas você não quer nem mesmo saber como ele está?

- Não.

- Mas vocês não estavam juntos?

- Não! Desde sábado pela manhã. – Milo foi tão definitivo que Kamus não insistiu. Mas algo em seu interior se iluminou. Milo não queria mais falar com Saga! Nem saber como ele estava.

Os dois terminaram de jantar e, enquanto Kamus arrumava tudo, Milo foi ver TV. Logo, Kamus estava ao seu lado. A dor havia melhorado e a proximidade de Kamus o fazia se sentir extremamente bem. Em pouco tempo Milo dormia no sofá. E Kamus, tão logo notou que o sono de Milo estava pesado, o abraçou e deixou Milo se recostar em seu ombro. _Pour Dieu_! _Por que aquilo não podia ser eterno_? Foi quando Milo se mexeu fracamente, virou-se, abriu os olhos embaçados de sono e sorriu para Kamus. Mesmo com sono os olhos de Milo eram lindos. Mesmo com sono seu sorriso iluminava tudo ao seu redor. Kamus não conseguiu se conter e sorriu de volta:

- Kamus, me desculpa, por favor... – Kamus tinha dúvidas se Milo sabia o que estava falando. Ele claramente falava dormindo. E sorria. Ah! Como ele o amava!

- Pelo que, Milo?

- Eu... Eu tentei voltar para você, mas... eu desmaiei. – a voz de Milo tinha um quê de desespero que deixou Kamus transtornado.

- Eu sei, Milo. Tudo bem! – Kamus agradou os cabelos de Milo, para que ele se acalmasse.

- Foi por isso que eu te perdi, não foi? Porque... eu não voltei para você! – a voz de Milo agora refletia uma grande tristeza, e o coração de Kamus se apertou.

- Tudo está bem, Milo. Fica calmo e dorme, _mon ange_. – Milo sorriu fracamente. Seus olhos quase se fechavam de sono. Tanto sono devia ser devido aos remédios, pensou Kamus.

- Me perdoa, Kamus. Por favor! Eu... não queria te perder. – e Milo voltou a recostar a cabeça no ombro de Kamus, totalmente vencido pelo sono.

O coração de Kamus se apertou. Ele amava Milo. Milo o amava. Por que eles não podiam ficar juntos? E Kamus deu um leve beijo nos lábios de Milo e disse baixinho em seu ouvido:

- Você não me perdeu, _mon ange_. Eu vou dar um jeito da gente ficar junto. Eu prometo!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Olá a todas! Pois é, capítulo sim, capítulo, não eu faço um capítulo gigante, pelo jeito. Desculpem novamente! Eu simplesmente não consigo manter um padrão de narração ou de tamanho. Eu sempre preciso mudar!_

_**Mú**: Shaka, já que você é o cavaleiro de virgem, você não acha que essa tal de Virgo-chan devia tratar você como o protagonista desta história?_

_**Shaka**: Tá louco, Mú? Você está acompanhando como o Kamus e o Milo se ferram?_

_**Mú**: Tem razão, Shaka. E assim sobra mais tempo para a gente fazer o que interessa._

_**Shaka**: Gosto do jeito que você pensa, meu carneirinho!_

_Bom, gostaria de agradecer às reviews que recebi. São as reviews que me animam a continuar! Assim, agradeço a Hikaru, Princess Andrômeda, Tsuki-chan, Pure Petit Cat, Gigi, Haiku (desculpe, não tenho seu e. mail), Dionisiah, Litha-chan, Dark Ookami, Dana, Mey Lyen, Mussha, Chiharu (desculpe, não tenho seu e. mail), Sirrah e Nuriko-riki. Muito, muito obrigada! Fico feliz que vocês estejam gostando da minha fic._

_E se mais alguém puder, por favor, me escreva reviews ou e. mails (virgo ponto 0909 arroba hotmail ponto com). Eu até que não sou totalmente antipática (se bem que é claro que posso melhorar!)._

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Out/06_

1 irmão

2 Eu também

3 Qual o problema?

4 Me perdoa

5 Eu queria

6 Eu sei

7 Eu vou preparar

8 Mas fígado de ganso é muito francês!

9 Mas hoje


	22. Descobertas

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo – Descobertas

_Narrado por Saga_

Oh, céus! Oh, céus! Oh, céus! O que aconteceu por aqui? O que são essas garrafas em cima do balcão da recepção? E o que é essa sujeira na entrada? Parece que alguém deu uma festa por aqui. O chão está todo riscado. Os móveis estão fora de lugar. O sofá da recepção está manchado... de bebida? Que seja bebida, pelo amor dos deuses! O que se passou por aqui? Os irresponsáveis dos idiotas dos incompetentes dos descabeçados do Shura e do MdM devem saber. Malditos! Que dor de cabeça! Mal cheguei e já me deu dor de cabeça! Por que tudo desaba em cima de mim? Por que todo mundo é tão incompetente? E ... por que a recepcionista está me olhando com cara de terror? Será que eu falei isso tudo em voz alta?

- Sr... Kyrillos! O senhor está melhor? Nós ... er ... sentimos muito a sua falta! - _qual será o nome da garota? Por que eu nunca decoro os nomes das pessoas?_

- Obrigado! Qual o seu nome?

- Ann! ... Eu sou a Ann, Sr. Kyrillos.

- Obrigado, Ann. E me chame de Saga, por favor.

- Sim, sim, sim... – _oh, garota, pára de se repetir!_

Pôxa, a garota queria saber como eu estava! Eu achava que todo mundo por aqui me detestasse. Não que eu me importe a mínima! E que saudades do trabalho. Tomara que o Shura e o MdM não tenham quebrado tudo ainda. Tomara que ainda dê tempo de salvar alguma coisa! Ok, só foram 2 dias! Eles não podem ter quebrado tudo em tão pouco tempo. Podem? E MdM e Shura são bons amigos. Eles me ligaram todos os dias. Várias vezes até. Claro que várias ligações foram para pedir instruções. Mas eles me ligaram todos os dias. Até hoje de manhã eles ligaram, para saber a que horas eu iria chegar. A que horas! Às 8:50hs, como sempre. Que pergunta estranha aquela!

E O QUE É ISSO EM CIMA DA MINHA MESA? Pratos, copos, relatórios de ... BOLÕES. Malditos! O que eles fizeram por aqui? E POR QUE O CÓDIGO DO MEU COMPUTADOR MUDOU? Oh, céus! O que aqueles dois fizeram?

Ai, que dor de cabeça!

- Ann? Eu quero o Shura e o MdM na minha sala agora, por favor! - _por que a garota engasgou?_

- Sim, se... Saga!

BOLÕES! Parece que aqueles dois passaram todos os dias organizando os bolões mais desparatados... Vamos ver o que diz... _Em quanto tempo o Shura e o MdM vão quebrar a empresa? O Saga sabe administrar esta espelunca_? Aposta ganhadora: **SENTIMOS A FALTA DO SAGA**!

- Saga, _hombre! Volvió__1_?

- _Va bene__2_, Saga?

- VOCÊS PODEM ME EXPLICAR ESSE RELATÓRIO DE BOLÕES?

- Ah! _Mira_! Eu achei que você ia gostar de saber que a conclusão da equipe é de que todos sentiram sua falta.

- _Si_. E que _nessuno__3_ confia na gente para administrar a empresa.

- _Entonces_, Saga, é melhor você ficar bom e voltar para cá!

- É _vero_, Saga! Fica bom! E desculpa que a gente não conseguiu te visitar. – _MdM pedindo desculpas?_

- Cara, Saga. Sem você aqui a gente trabalhou todo dia até a meia-noite.

- Não sei como você agüenta, Saga! – _os dois estavam mesmo reconhecendo que o trabalho era desgastante?_

- Mas eu te fiz um relatório resumido de todas as providências que tomamos e o que falta você decidir. – _Shura fizera alguma coisa útil?_

- E eu te copiei em todos os _e. mails_ importantes.

- E o relatório de vendas... – _Shura parecia interessado!_

- E as decisões de precificação...- _MdM também!_

- E as providências administrativas...

- E as exigências da matriz... - _será que eu devia ligar para o Milo? O que será que o Kanon vai fazer sozinho em casa? Será que o Milo me perdoou?_

- Saga? Tá ouvindo?

- Ah, sim! Continua. – _bom, vou ligar para o Milo e o Kanon quando der uma acalmada! É melhor prestar atenção no que esses dois estão falando agora! Caramba! Eles não param de falar!_

Ok, os dois até que conduziram bem a empresa na minha ausência! Quem sabe se eu aumentar as atribuições dos dois eu consigo voltar a fazer o meu jogo? Eu adorava trabalhar com computação gráfica e desenhar os ambientes dos jogos! E onde está aquele relatório de bolões? Não tem a opção de que os dois NÃO vão quebrar a empresa?

Mas nada disso explica as bebidas no balcão da recepção! Ai, minha cabeça!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Narrado por Milo_

Cacete! Ultimamente parece que dei de brigar com todo mundo! Mas o Aioria merece! Traíra, folgado, sacana! Nunca, nunca pensei que um dia a gente fosse se afastar!

Bom, mas o que mais dava para fazer? Ele realmente me deixou na mão. Saco! Não bastasse estar todo ferrado, ainda tenho que segurar mais essa decepção! O que mais falta me acontecer? O que mais? Manda de uma vez, ô Você aí de cima. Quem sabe assim chega tudo de uma vez e eu, enfim, posso voltar a ter paz? Bom, pelo menos acabou a aula!

O pior - se é que algo pode ser pior que o resto ultimamente – é passar horas nesta biblioteca com o Kamus preparando o trabalho do Dohko. Maldição! Aquele enrustido infeliz! Certo que eu dei uma forçada... Mas não era para ser assim. Não era mesmo. E o Kamus, que não tem nada com isso, é que fica escrevendo o trabalho. Daqui a pouco ele desiste. A mão dele tem que estar doendo. Quantas páginas ele já escreveu? 22. Ah! Xi, ainda faltam 18, quer dizer, 28. Se eu soubesse fazer contas não tinha cursado Direito, certo?

E eu fico aqui só para pegar as referências para o Kamus. O que mais eu posso fazer? No mínimo eu tenho que ser solidário já que eu sou mesmo um inútil! O Kamus me acordou, fez meu café, cortou minha comida no almoço e está transcrevendo o MEU trabalho. Até que ele não é de todo mau. Quer dizer, quando não perde a calma e começa a me ofender, por óbvio! Se eu pudesse parar de gostar dele. Se eu pudesse! Mas é claro que eu vou parar. Quando eu voltar par a Grécia tudo vai voltar a dar certo. E eu vou voltar a só ficar com mulher. Minha incursão pelo mundo _gay_ foi mais do que complicada! Mulher dá muito menos trabalho!

E maldito, maldito, maldito Aioria! Fica me olhando lá da mesa dele. O que ele pensa? Que eu vou lá? Que eu vou falar com ele? Que vou acreditar que ele está arrependido? Não, não e não! Gente, melhor parar de falar sozinho! O Kamus fica me olhando como seu eu fosse louco. Ok, eu até que sou, mas o Kamus não pode desconfiar! E eu ainda tenho que ir para o hospital. Será que o Kamus vai parar logo?

Ah! Por que o Kamus é tão lindo assim concentrado?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Narrado por Aioria_

Oh, deuses! O Milo definitivamente deixou de ser meu amigo. Eu já o vi de mau humor, bêbado, estropiado, quase afogado, doente, quebrado, chateado, amassado, desesperado, louco da vida, enfim, de todos os jeitos. São mais de 20 anos de amizade! Mas dessa vez, foi! Acabou! Ele nunca deixou de falar comigo, por pior que a gente estivesse. E quer saber o pior? Eu bem que mereço... O que foi que eu fiz? Acreditei no Shaka, na Marin, e em todo mundo e deixei o Milo na mão. Simplesmente me recusei a ajudá-lo a subir a escada. Como se eu me importasse. Eu já carreguei o Milo bêbado e vomitando. Eu já carreguei o Milo desmaiado. Eu já carreguei o Milo quebrado. Eu até já carreguei o Milo quando ele tentou fugir do hospital de Korfú (ok, isso não foi legal!). Enfim, o ponto é que eu não ligo a mínima de carregar o Milo. Mas eu acreditei que ele fosse a fim do Kamus e me recusei a ajudá-lo dessa vez. O que eu fiz? O que? E ele está me ignorando desde ontem. Eu falo e ele não responde, finge que não me ouve. Eu liguei a noite inteira ontem, mas ele desligou o celular! E a maldita caixa postal está lotada! E agora ele passa por mim como se eu não existisse. Eu devia ser como todo mundo e dar tempo ao tempo. Esperar baixar a poeira. MAS EU NÃO CONSIGO! Vou até a mesa dele agora e vou tirar satisfação! Que merda! Quem o Milo pensa que é? Ele vai voltar a falar comigo nem que eu tenha que meter a mão na cara dele!

Ah! Mas o que a Marin vai falar quando voltar? Bom, depois eu resolvo!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Narrado por Kamus_

_Parbleu_! Impressionante como esses dois _sont enfants_! Será que é tão difícil para eles entenderem que nada á mais importante do que uma amizade verdadeira? Bom, o amor é mais importante. Mas a amizade vem logo atrás, _n´est pas_? _Mon Dieu_! E daqui a pouco o Aioria vai vir até aqui. E os dois vão começar a brigar. E nós vamos ser expulsos de novo da biblioteca! Nunca antes em minha vida eu havia sido expulso de uma biblioteca. E agora é isso _tous les jours__4_! Mas acho que se eu quero mesmo ficar com o Milo eu vou ter que aprender a ser expulso! Todo dia é confusão! Todo dia tem emoção! Mas isso deve ser parte do charme do Milo! Será que eu devo tentar falar com ele sobre o Aioria? _Non, non et non_! Eu mal consigo falar com ele eu mesmo sem brigar! E eu quero, quero mesmo, que ele não brigue comigo hoje para que ele passe outra noite em casa. Pelo menos eu posso vê-lo e, de vez em quando, conversar com ele sem brigar. Ele parece ter se esquecido daquele papo de dormir no hotel, mas vai saber. O Milo é tão imprevisível! E adorável. E lindo e... Pára, Kamus. Foco! Bom, é melhor eu ficar na minha! Torço pelo Aioria, mas é melhor eu não meter a mão nesta cumbuca. Ao menos por enquanto!

_C´est incroyable__5_! Aioria está chegando. Milo finge que não o vê! Eu fico sem graça por antecipação, sabendo que a expulsão virá, sem dúvida que virá! Melhor parar de escrever logo e recolher o material. Amanhã eu continuo.

- Olá, Aioria! - _falo eu_. _Fala com ele, Milo! Ninguém mais acredita que você não o vê!_

- Oi, Kamus. Eu preciso falar com o Milo, aí!

- ... – _que saco, Milo, fala alguma coisa!_

- VOCÊ VAI CONTINUAR ME IGNORANDO? – _corre, Kamus, corre e recolhe o material. Se tudo der certo você consegue sair antes da bibliotecária chegar! (aqui a Virgo-chan se sente solidária com a situação do Kamus!). _

- Não sei se você notou, Aioria, mas nós estamos em uma Biblioteca! O silêncio é recomendável! – _por que os dois continuam falando em inglês? Eles deviam estar brigando em grego! Deve ser para todo mundo ouvir e entender. Deve ser por isso!_

- Você é um idiota, Milo!

- Ah! Essa é velha, Aioria. O Kamus aqui me xingou de idiota ontem. Tenta outra! – _ai, agora todo mundo olha para mim. Para mim! O que eu tenho a ver com este escândalo? (Virgo-chan é TOTALMENTE solidária ao Kamus)._

- Bom, Milo, o Kamus que me desculpe, mas o monopólio de te chamar de idiota sempre foi meu! - _sai, Kamus, sai que ainda dá tempo!_

- Deve ser porque você não consegue pensar em outra coisa para falar, não é, Aioria? Tsc, tsc, tsc. QUE FALTA DE IMAGINAÇÃO! - _pronto! Vai dar certo! Eu vou sair antes que me expulsem!_

- Se eu te chamo de idiota é porque você é, Milo! Não é falta de imaginação! É MERA CONSTATAÇÃO! - _ah, não! A bibliotecária chegou! E fomos expulsos novamente! Merde!_

- Bom, agora você vai conversar comigo, Milo? – _Cara! O Aioria é mesmo insistente_! O_ meu medo é sair de perto e o Milo ir para algum lugar! Não! Tenho que ficar por perto!_

- Não, Aioria! Tenho que passar no hospital! – _Hospital? Por que o Milo não me disse nada?_

- Ótimo! Vou com você!

- Não vai, Aioria! O Kamus ficou de me levar. Certo, Kamus? - _será que dá para notar que eu não sabia de nada?_

- _Bien sûr_, Aioria! Eu combinei de levar o Milo ao hospital.

- Idiota. Sou eu quem vai te levar, Milo! - _será que o Aioria me chamou de idiota? Não, deve ter sido o Milo mesmo!_

- Não é, não, Aioria. Só amigos são permitidos na feliz convescote ao hospital! – _Céus! Esse tom_ _condescendente é incrivelmente irritante! O Aioria vai explodir. É visível que ele vai!_

_- _EU VOU, MILO!

- NÃO VAI, AIORIA! – _Por quê? Por que eles sempre acabam aos berros?_

- Kamus, me leva daqui – _pronto! Finalmente um motivo para sair de lá. Todo mundo que entra e sai da biblioteca olha para nós como se fôssemos a Torre de Londres. Não dá! Odeio barraco! (Virgo-chan concorda com Kamus **de forma enfática**!)_

- _Pardon_, Aioria, mas nós temos que sair agora.

- E tá dando certo ficar com o Milo, Kamus?

- _Oui_. Tudo certo, Aioria.

- ÓTIMO! – _c´est bon ça_!_ O Aioria desistiu. Eu sei que amanhã tem mais, mas por hoje chega. _ – E toma suas coisas, Milo! - _Pronto! Peguei! E se esse louco tivesse acertado o Milo? Ele ia cair e se machucar mais!_

- _Parbleu_, Aioria! O Milo tá quebrado. Não dá para jogar uma sacola em cima dele! - _pronto! Falei! Chega desses dois loucos!_

- Tem razão, Kamus. Desculpa aí!

- Desculpa para ele, não é, Aioria? E para mim? Você me abandona, sacaneia, xinga, joga coisa em cima, mas nada de desculpas para mim, não é? – _é, o Milo gosta muito do Aioria!_

- O que adianta pedir desculpas para você, Milo! Você é um idiota!

- Idiota é você, Aioria.

- Vai se catar, Milo.

- Vai você, Aioria! E vê se no caminho abandona mais algum amigo, ok? EU ODEIO ME SENTIR SOZINHO! - _pronto! Milo volta a gritar!_

_- _Amanhã a gente conversa de novo, Milo! Me desculpa! Eu fiz isso para o seu bem. Eu fiquei com medo que você se machucasse mais naquela escada!

E não é que o Aioria finalmente conseguiu deixar o Milo sem resposta? Ponto para o Aioria! E ele se foi sem nem ver como o Milo ficou sensibilizado com o que ele dissera. Que pena! Eles bem que podiam ter se acertado!

- Milo? _Comment est-tu? _Por que você tem que ir ao hospital?

- É para fazer um exame, Kamus. Agora que desinchou o tornozelo, eu tenho que fazer uma ressonância magnética. Eu já estou de saída. E obrigado por me ajudar com o Aioria. – _Bom, pela voz dá para notar que o Milo ficou mexido com o papo com o Aioria! _

- Eu vou com você, Milo!

- Não precisa, Kamus.

- Eu sei que não precisa, Milo, mas eu vou.

- Tá certo, então! Eu... tô meio sem saco para discutir de novo!

- E você vai dormir em casa hoje, não vai?

- Eu... não pensei nisso, Kamus.

- Mas eu pensei, Milo. E você vai!

- Mas...

- Lembra que você tá sem saco para discutir, Milo. E se você não dormir em casa eu vou discutir com você!

Ah! Hoje está realmente fácil deixar o Milo sem resposta! Por que não é sempre assim?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Narrado por Shina_

_Caspita_! Os homens são TÃO infantis! E agora eu tenho que descobrir para qual hospital foi o Milo. Já que o Aioria brigou DE NOVO com o Milo e a Marin não sabe o que fazer. Bom, eu sei o que fazer. Carregar todo mundo para o hospital! E o Giancarlo (não, melhor chamá-lo de MdM, mesmo!) vai descobrir com o Saga o endereço do hospital!

- _Amore_?

- _Si_, Shina!

- Descobre para mim em qual hospital o Saga e o Milo ficaram, _per favore_?

- Por que, _cara mia_?

- Porque eu quero, oras. E rápido! – _ah! Eu preciso parar de ser mandona... Mas... amanhã eu páro. Hoje eu estou com pressa!_

- Ok, espera na linha... É o _Saint Mary´s Hospital_, na _Praed Street_.

- _Grazzie mille_! _Bacci__6_

- _Prego__7_!

Bom, agora tenho que ligar para a Marin, para o Mú, o Aldebaran, o Afrodite... A Marin leva o Aioira, o Mú leva o Shaka. Será que falta mais alguém?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Narrado por Shaka_

Por Buda! Ir para o hospital... AGORA? Mas e meus planos? E a minha lista? Isso não foi programado! Mas o Mu foi tão definitivo! Parece que o Aioria brigou com o Milo. Como se isso fosse qualquer tipo de novidade. Se eu tiver que re-arranjar minha agenda cada vez que os dois brigam, eu morreria louco! Se eu pudesse tirar um sentido de cada um eu provavelmente tiraria a fala! Assim, pelo menos eles paravam de brigar o tempo todo!

Que chateação! E eu tinha tanto o que fazer hoje... Talvez, talvez, se eu diminuir 5 minutos do tempo programado para cada atividade, talvez eu consiga cumprir tudo ainda. Será? Cadê a maldita lista? Eu preciso verificar... E o Mú que fica me apressando...

- Sha? Vamos logo, senão a gente atrasa muito! – _Mu me cobrando pontualidade! Pode? Acho que ele aprendeu comigo! Meu carneirinho lindo!_

- Tá bom, Mu! Vamos! – _ah! Eu não consigo me acostumar com esses abraços repentinos do Mu. Quer dizer... CLARO QUE CONSIGO!_

Por Buda! O que a gente não tem que fazer pelos amigos? Me aguarda, Kamus, que eu já vou! Logo depois de dar outro abraço no Mu. E talvez um beijo também! Sim, é definitivo! Um beijo também!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Narrado por Afrodite_

- Afrodite? - _ai, ai, ai! É o Kanon? E agora? O que eu falo? Será que ele vai notar que eu estou nervoso? Será que ele quer me ver?_

- Afrodite? Você... está ocupado?

- NÃO! Quer dizer... Oi Kanon! Eu estava mascando chiclete! – _xiiii, que desculpa idiota! Será que ele acredita?_

- Mascando chiclete?

- É, eu ADORO chiclete. E sei fazer bola! – _gente, será que dá para piorar, Afrodite?_

- Sabe fazer bola! Grandes?

- Imensas! – _gente, e não é que ele quer falar disso? O Kanon é mesmo um fofo_!

- Você me ensina?

- Você não sabe? – _ele é TDB (tudo de bom!)._

- Não.

- Então eu te ensino! Hoje? – _será que eu pareci ansioso? Será que eu não devia fazer um doce? Será que eu estou muito atirado? Por que é que eu estou inseguro assim, meus deuses?_

- Hoje eu posso! O Saga vai ficar até mais tarde no escritório. Parece que organizaram uma festa pela volta dele. Tem algo a ver com uns bolões. Não entendi direito!

- Então eu passo aí! Eu vou estar aí perto mesmo! – _ele quer me ver_!

- Marcado, Afrodite. Eu... estou com saudades!

- Eu... também, Kanon. E eu levo os chicletes!

- Feito. Fico te esperando.

Ah, Kanon! Por que eu perdi tanto tempo da minha vida te esnobando, hein? E por que será que você não desistiu de mim? Mas a verdade é que não é isso que importa agora. O importante é escolher os sabores dos chicletes!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Narrado por Milo_

Olha eu aqui de novo! Hospital de novo! Mas pelo menos dessa vez não está tudo doendo! E eu estou com o Kamus! Quer dizer... não é que eu exatamente esteja com o Kamus, mas ele foi tão legal em me trazer. E a gente não brigou uma vez até agora. E eu acabei prometendo que ficaria outra noite na casa dele. Vai ver, é melhor mesmo. Eu quase caí daquela maldita escada com as muletas umas... 2 vezes. Não dá! Se eu caio de novo, não sobra nada para contar história. E assim eu não preciso ver o Saga! E talvez, se eu parar de brigar com o Kamus, nós possamos pelo menos ser amigos! Certo que ele é canalha, mas isso não faz mal em amigos, certo? Ah, Milo! A quem você quer enganar?

- Oi, eu sou o Milo Keramidas e eu vim fazer um exame de ressonância. O Dr. Shion disse que ia deixar o pedido aqui na recepção!

- MILO! – _opa, é a recepcionista simpática que estava de serviço quando eu saí!_

- Kate, não é? Tudo bem?

- Ah, Milo. NÃO acredito que você sabe o meu nome! - _ué, será que ela se tocou que o nome está escrito no crachá?_

- Claro que eu lembro! Você ficou me dado tchauzinho quando eu saí, lembra? – _por que ela está pegando o telefone?_

- MENINAS! O Milo está aqui na recepção da Praed!

- Kate, quem você chamou? - _oooohh, o Kamus não vai se dar bem com a revoada das enfermeiras_!

- MILO! MILO! MILO! – _oh, céus! Quantos berros! Quantas são? O que o Kamus vai achar disso? Mas as meninas foram tão legais comigo!_

- Vem com a gente, Milo! E seu amigo bonitão pode vir também! Vou pegar a cadeira de rodas!

- Não! – _mulher nunca ouve nada do que a gente fala, mesmo!_

- _Tu es_ popular por aqui, não, Milo?

- Pois é, Kamus! É que as meninas me trataram tão bem quando eu fiquei aqui. E pelo jeito todo mundo está trabalhando hoje de novo! Você quer ir junto fazer o exame?

- _Bien sûr_, Milo, _mon ami_! Eu vim para te acompanhar! – _e não é que a voz do Kamus soava divertida_?

Saco! Cadeira de rodas de novo! E a gente vai parando para falar com um monte de gente de quem eu não me lembro! Ah! Mas olha aí o Dr. Shion!

- E aí, doutor? Vim te visitar de novo! Tomara que o professor Dohko não descubra!

- Milo! E ... Kamus! Quem bom ver vocês! – _e não é que o sorriso dele está mais estranho do que nunca? Mas eu gosto dele! E acho que ele parou na do Saga!_

- Eu vim fazer o exame, doutor! E o Kamus veio me acompanhar!

- Ah! Meninas, levem o Milo que eu preciso conversar com o Kamus, aqui. Depois eu o levo para a sala de exame.

- Certo, doutor! - _o que será que o Dr. Shion quer falar com o Kamus? _

_- _Milo?Que bom que o seu amigo voltou! – _essa é a ... Cheryl, certo?_

- Voltou, Cheryl?

- Claro! E eu achei que nunca mais o veria! Ele é maravilhoso!

- Pára, Cheryl! O Milo é muito mais bonito que esse Kamus de quem você tanto falou! – _essa é a Samantha?_

- Não é!

- Para mim é o Saga e o irmão gêmeo dele! – _Alice, quase certeza!_

- Ei, meninas! Parem um pouco aí! Vocês já viram o Kamus? – _eu as interrompo. Afinal,_ _eu preciso saber_..._ será que elas já viram o Kamus? _

- Claro, Milo! Ele passou a noite com você aqui!

- Não! Foi o Saga! E o Kanon! – _eu preciso ter certeza! Preciso!_

- Milo, o Saga estava quase desmaiado! E o Kanon ficou com o Saga. O Kamus ficou com você na baia! A noite inteira!

- Aliás, que noite! Nunca tantos monumentos passaram neste hospital! – _Samantha?_

- A gente circulava pelas baias só para ficar admirando! – _Alice?_

- Você bem que podia se acidentar de novo, não é, Milo? – _Cheryl?_

- O Kamus? Ficou comigo? – _minha voz está estranha!_ _Será que elas notaram?_

- É, Milo! O Kamus ficou com você! Bateu a cabeça? Bom, vamos fazer o exame.

_Você fica comigo!_ _Eu nunca mais quero te ver numa cama de hospital_. Finalmente as frases do Kamus começavam a fazer sentido! E onde está meu maldito celular? Preciso pegar os recados! Todos os dez recados... e todos são de sábado. E todos são do Kamus... Ah, Kamus! Como você é fingido! E complicado! E por que será que você fez isso comigo?

Como será que o meu dia pode melhorar? Bom, quem sabe se TODOS os meus amigos estivessem me esperando na recepção do hospital para saber como eu estou? E o Aioria me pedisse desculpas e continuasse a infernizar a minha vida como só ele sabe fazer? E depois todo mundo decidisse ir jantar na casa do Kamus. E, ainda, arrastassem o Dr. Shion?

Há quanto tempo as coisas não davam TÃO certo assim para mim?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Oi, pessoal! Há muito tempo eu queria escrever um capítulo narrado em primeira pessoa! Mas eu não sabia se ficaria bom, se destoaria do resto da história, ou mesmo se eu teria a capacidade necessária. Eu tenho dificuldade em escrever na primeira pessoa... Tomara que tenha ficado bom! E tomara que vocês tenham gostado!_

_**Milo**: Caramba, Virgo-chan! EU ME DEI BEM!_

_**Virgo-chan**: Viu, Milo? Tudo tem seu tempo... Eu te disse para confiar em mim, mas você preferiu organizar piquetes com o Kanon... E isso só atrasou a história!_

_**Milo**: Desculpa, Virgo-chan! O que eu posso fazer para me desculpar?_

_**Virgo-chan** (sorrindo de forma safada): Bom, Milo, eu bem que tenho umas idéias!_

_Gostaria de agradecer imensamente a todas aquelas que deixaram reviews. Obrigada Princess Andrômeda, Tsuki-chan, Pure Petit Cat, Gigi, Haiku (desculpe, não tenho seu e. mail), Dionisiah, Litha-chan, Dark Ookami, Dana, Mussha, Sirrah e Nuriko-riki. De forma especial, eu gostaria de agradecer à Kali Cyr Charlot. Muito, muito obrigada a todas vocês! É devido aos comentários de vocês que eu fico feliz em escrever esta fic!_

_Virgo-chan_

_Out/06_

1 Voltou?

2 Tudo bem?

3 ninguém

4 Todos os dias

5 É inacreditável!

6 Mil vezes obrigada! Beijos.

7 De nada.


	23. Idéias

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo – Idéias

Durante todo o dia seguinte, Mú não coube em si de feliz. A inesperada festa na casa de Kamus fora realmente divertida. Mas, mais do que isso, ele finalmente tivera a oportunidade de falar com Shion. Por estranho que fosse, Shion não parecia ter muitas lembranças do Tibete. Ao que parecia, Shion deliberadamente apagara quase que todas as suas lembranças da travessia ou de sua vida antes da Índia. Aliás, pelo que Mú pudera notar da conversa que tivera com Shion, ele mal se lembrava da Índia.

A verdade era que a travessia de Shion do Tibete para a Índia fora marcada pela catástrofe. Como sempre, a travessia pelo Himalaia fora feita no inverno, na tentativa de evitar-se a vigilância da fronteira, que diminui no inverno, sendo que Shion e outras duas crianças tibetanas foram acompanhadas pelos guias. Os pais mandavam as crianças à Índia em busca de liberdade e do próprio Dalai Lama. Porém, os adultos, em geral, recusavam-se terminantemente a abandonar o Tibete, numa inexplicável devoção a uma terra mágica, embora pobre, fria e dominada.

Durante a travessia de Shion, tivera uma premonição e deixara sozinho o acampamento. Quando voltou, todos haviam morrido, vítimas da guarda de fronteira chinesa, cuja missão era impedir o êxodo de tibetanos para a Índia. A família de Shion fora avisada da tragédia e todos julgaram que Shion havia morrido. Porém, Shion praticamente congelado e faminto, finalmente chegara à Índia, sem falar uma palavra do idioma local. Foi levado, por milagre, a um orfanato onde, depois de quase um ano seus olhos arroxeados e seus cabelos amarelos chamaram a atenção de um casal de ingleses. Maravilhados com aquela criança tão estranha, que pouco ou nada falava, Shion foi adotado e trazido para a Inglaterra, onde fora criado. E depois de tantas perdas, Shion procurou, com todas as suas forças esquecer-se do que perdera. E, com o tempo, ele praticamente conseguira.

Para Mú, de natureza impetuosa, conter-se e não falar para Shion de suas suspeitas fora difícil, mas a convivência com Shaka estava, de alguma forma, transformando Mú em uma pessoa mais cautelosa. Ele decidira que Shion precisava de tempo. Tempo para recuperar suas lembranças perdidas. Ou melhor, para determinar se suas lembranças deviam ser resgatadas. Sim, Mú também estava se adaptado a Shaka1.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

5ª. feira era o dia de folga de Shion. Era o dia em que ele aproveitava para por a vida em dia. Mas, naquela 5ª. feira, especialmente, Shion aproveitara para pensar em tudo o que andava acontecendo em sua vida.

Shion saíra da casa de Kamus na noite anterior bastante feliz! Tudo parecia dar certo. Em primeiro lugar, Shion notara que algo se passara entre Milo e Kamus. Ele ainda brigavam e discutiam sem parar. Milo queria beber e Kamus não o deixava. Milo queria fumar no apartamento e Kamus era terminantemente contra2. Milo colocava o copo na mesa sem o apoio e Kamus reclamava. Milo bagunçava tudo e Kamus o xingava. Milo provocava Kamus sempre que podia e Kamus sempre caía. Mas, às vezes, Kamus deixava Milo sem palavras e aquilo valia por todas as provocações de Milo. Enfim, os dois pareciam um casal de velhos rabugentos que passavam o dia a implicar um com o outro.

Mas, se alguém pudesse deixar os fatos mais óbvios de lado e realmente observasse aqueles dois, provavelmente notaria que Milo estava sempre rindo e Kamus sorrindo de volta para ele. Sempre que Milo falava uma coisa engraçada (ou seja, quase que todo o tempo!), ele procurava pela aprovação de Kamus. Milo fazia os olhos de Kamus brilharem de felicidade. Milo sentia-se completo perto de Kamus. Era tão visível que eles se amavam! Certo que, de sua parte, Shion esganaria Milo na primeira oportunidade. Irritante, egocêntrico, infantil. Mas dono de um coração gigante e adorado por todos. Já Kamus irritava Shion por sempre analisar tudo e, invariavelmente, chegar a uma conclusão bizarra. Sim, Shion esganaria Kamus também! Mas, enfim, os dois eram absolutamente perfeitos um para o outro. E Shion se afeiçoara muito aos dois. E torcia muito para que eles finalmente se ajeitassem e fossem felizes.

Certo que havia uma parcela de egoísmo. Shion quisera Saga desde que o vira. Aliás, depois de seu relacionamento com Dohko, Saga era a primeira pessoa que ele realmente quisera. Saga era estranho, ambíguo, manipulador. Porém, também era magnético, lindo e misterioso. Uma estranha combinação! Shion agora tinha a plena certeza de que Saga não amara Milo. Aquilo tinha a ver com controle! E uma pessoa como Milo era absolutamente incontrolável, pensou Shion sorrindo. Saga precisaria, ele sim, ser controlado para parar com essa ridícula obsessão.

Sim, amanhã ele ligaria para Saga. Para Shion era extremamente difícil controlar sua natureza impulsiva, mas depois de anos de treino, ele conseguia. Ele ligaria para Saga no dia marcado. A partir daí, ele deixaria rolar. Se Saga o aceitasse, ótimo! Se Saga não o aceitasse, bom, problema de Saga, pois ele iria tentar. E poucas pessoas resistiram a ele, pensou Shion sem modéstia. Afinal, como ariano, Shion tinha uma ótima opinião sobre si mesmo!

Mas os pensamentos de Shion foram novamente arrastados para Mú. Mú. Onde ele ouvira aquele nome? Onde ele vira olhos exatamente iguais aos dele? Mú lhe inspirava um sentimento há muito esquecido. Lembranças que ele havia enterrado. Lembranças que queriam voltar. E Shion se lembrou de um breve trecho da conversa que tivera com Mú:

- O senhor se lembra algo de tibetano?

- Não. De nada!

- Estranho!

- Estranho, por quê?

- Porque eu perguntei isso em tibetano e o senhor me respondeu.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Afrodite passara a manhã toda sonhando agradavelmente. Agora que ele não tinha mais a constante companhia de Kamus, já que ele estava mais do que feliz bancando a enfermeira de Milo, ele não tinha ninguém que o chamasse para a realidade. E ele podia sonhar o quanto quisesse. Ah, céus! E como ele queria!

Depois de tantos anos, finalmente Afrodite voltara àquele apartamento. Ele nunca se esquecera do endereço. Ele nunca se esquecera daquela noite. Mas, nessa noite seria diferente. Nessa noite ele estaria com Kanon. E só com Kanon. E, com o coração aos pulos ele subiu todos os lances da escada e tocou a campainha.

Kanon, igualmente nervoso, abriu a porta. Oras, por tantos anos ele esperara aquilo, que agora ele não sabia mais o que esperar... O que ele podia esperar? Será que Afrodite não queria Saga? Será que ele realmente o estava aceitando? Não! Ele tinha que parar com essa ridícula competição com Saga. Saga não tinha culpa daquilo. E se Afrodite resolvera ir visitá-lo era porque ele o queria. A ele!

E mal Afrodite entrou em casa e sentiu o clima pesado entre os dois, ele soube o que fazer... Puxou Kanon para um beijo. Isso resolveria qualquer clima pesado, certo? Ele já perdera tempo demais e não iria perder ainda mais com climas pesados, encanações ou complicações. Chega! Já Kanon foi pego de surpresa. Não só pelo beijo em si, mas pelas sensações. Os lábios macios, o cheiro de rosas, aquele cabelo de cor tão incomum caindo sobre suas mãos. Sim, Afrodite o queria. E como ele o queria. Seu corpo todo demonstrava como ele o queria. Ninguém nunca conseguira excitá-lo como aquele sueco. E não demorou muito para Kanon assumir o controle da situação. Ele empurrou Afrodite contra a parede e, sem parar de beijá-lo, enfiou uma de suas mãos sob a blusa de Afrodite, para sentir novamente aquela pele, aquele corpo. E, com um arrepio, sentiu as mãos de Afrodite em suas costas. Não demorou muito para que os dois fossem finalmente para o quarto. Eles precisavam urgentemente de uma cama.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Numa combinação absolutamente inesperada, Shaka, Shina e Aldebaran resolveram passar a tarde discutindo sobre a fase II do Plano. Afinal, Flor estava muito mais sonhador do que o normal, com um sorriso tão bobo e feliz que dispensava explicações. Aliás, se normalmente já era difícil fazê-lo acompanhar uma conversa, o que dizer daquela manhã? Melhor deixá-lo sonhar! Afinal, quando ele quisesse mesmo contar o que acontecera, ninguém poderia deixar de escutá-lo. Flor era tão maluco por atenção que seria capaz de roubar o microfone do professor e contar o que lhe acontecera no meio da aula, em detalhes. Melhor deixá-lo em paz, por enquanto.

Mú, sempre tão avoado, estava ainda mais aéreo do que normalmente. O que estaria acontecendo? Seria algo no ar de Londres? Seria a água do bebedouro da faculdade? Mas extrair qualquer coisa de últil de Mú parecia tarefa impossível. Enquanto os três conversavam, Mú ficou ao lado deles em corpo, muito embora seu espírito estivesse vagando sabe-se lá por onde. Incrivelmente, Shaka não parecera se importar. Ele devia saber o que acontecia com Mú!

Kamus e Milo estavam na biblioteca terminando o trabalho do Prof. Dohko. E o que eles teriam a fazer naquela conversa? Eles eram, afinal, o objeto da conversa. Aioria e Marin também estavam na biblioteca, começando o trabalho do Prof. Dohko. Claro que a essas alturas ninguém tinha dúvidas de que na verdade a Marin deveria estar alimentando o enorme, imenso, bem desenvolvido ego de nosso leonino falando tudo o que ela achava dele. (_lindo, gostoso, maravilhoso, charmoso__3_

Então, sobraram apenas os três. E, por inesperada que fosse a combinação, até que o resultado não estava sendo tão inaproveitável. Vamos acompanhar a conversa dos três:

- Shina, acho sua sugestão um pouco... agressiva demais.

- Shaka, _amico_, pensa! Amarrá-los pelados na cama, um de frente para o outro, parece ser a única _soluzione_4!

- Shina! Não dá! Pensa... como eles vão... Bom... TRANSAR, se eles estiverem amarrados? – Shaka, é claro, não entendia como a cabeça de Shina funcionava.

- Oras, Shaka! _Facile_! Você nunca amarrou o Mú? – NÃO! Ele NÃO iria discutir aquilo com Shina. Ele demorara muito para perdoar Shina por ter agarrado Mú! Mas Aldebaran o salvou.

- OPA! Ouçam minha idéia! Nós damos para eles uma bebida lá da minha terra. Caipirinha. Com bastante açúcar. Três copos devem fazer o serviço. Depois de três copos, você é capaz de querer transar com o poste!

- Mas...

- _No, no_, Aldebaran! Daí eles dormem, se esquecem do que rolou e a gente fica na mesma.

- Eu odeio dizer, mas a Shina tem razão – concordou Shaka. Ele não entendeu direito porque Shina o olhou de forma assassina...

- Então dá você uma idéia, Shaka, já que nada tá bom para você – Aldebaran estava mesmo emburrado? Seria aquilo possível?

- Ciúmes! Funcionou comigo, funcionou com o Aioria. Por que não iria funcionar com os dois? – Shina e Aldebaran olharam para Shaka com respeito. E não é que ele realmente sabia analisar as coisas?

- Mas ciúmes de quem, _uomo_?

- É, de quem? – perguntou-se Aldebaran.

- Pois é! De quem? – concordou Shaka pensativo. Saga estava absolutamente fora de questão! Foi quando uma voz sonhadora se fez ouvir:

- Ué, do Flor! O Milo morre de ciúmes do Flor! – e Mú voltou ao mundo no qual ele passara as últimas horas.

Os três o olharam surpresos. Seria possível que Mú, afinal, não fosse tão completamente avoado e amalucado5? Bom, Shaka iria recompensá-lo de algum modo! Quem sabe levando-o a um restaurante indiano? Afinal, em Londres há tantos restaurantes indianos como aqui há carrocinhas de cachorro quente6!

Mas, o mais importante... Dessa vez o plano iria dar certo7!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Milo pensou no que descobrira o dia todo. Mesmo agora na biblioteca com Kamus, ele não conseguia deixar de pensar naquilo. Kamus gostava dele. Era óbvio! Mas por que ele fizera aquilo? Por que fingira que não reconhecera a sua voz? Por que ele ficara com Afrodite e Misty e sabe-se lá mais quem? Por que ele – de vez em quando – o tratava tão mal? É! Verdade que o Milo estava começando a analisar a situação... Mas ele não conseguia enxergar como ele era enervante em algumas ocasiões! Bom, mas ele, ao menos, estava começando a pensar! E isso era muito bom, certo?

Verdade que Kamus era complicado... Mas ele era tão perfeito daquele jeito8! E ele, Milo, precisava aprender a organizar seus próprios sentimentos9. Um dia ele o amava, no outro o odiava, no outro tinha ciúmes, no outro não queria saber! Era mais do que suficiente. Ele iria aprender. Ele iria se organizar. Kamus valia o esforço!

E Milo decidiu que finalmente iria resolver a situação. Oras, ele sempre partira para cima das mulheres que quisera. Mas, com homens ele era ... uma lesma, para dizer o mínimo! Saga o agarrara. Kamus o agarrara. Todo mundo o agarrava. Que maldição10! Ele nunca fizera nada por si! Ele ficava lá, parado, esperando, esperando, esperando. Bom, chegava de esperar! Agora ele iria agir. _Pode me esperar a partir dessa noite, Kamus!_ E Milo deu um sorriso venenoso.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quando Kamus notou aquele sorriso, ele engoliu em seco. O que aquele escorpiãozinho estaria tramando dessa vez para sorrir daquele jeito? O que seria daquela vez? Às vezes, ou melhor, MUITAS vezes, Kamus sentia ímpetos de descer a mão em Milo11. Ele merecia apanhar! Tipo, quando ele vira aquele monte de enfermeiras dando em cima do Milo ele quase tivera uma crise de ciúmes12. Quando tivera a certeza de que ele estava com Saga, ele tivera ímpetos de matá-lo! Mas como bom aquariano, ele não podia fazer isso. Aquarianos não demonstram ciúmes. Nunca! E a verdade é que ele sabia que Milo estava apaixonado por si. Para que ter ciúmes? Certo? Certo!

Bom, mas esquecendo desse fato, Kamus sabia que Milo devia estar tramando alguma coisa. Ele adorava irritá-lo... Fosse fazendo bagunça, ou falando o que não devia. Fosse agindo por impulso ou atraindo a atenção de todos. Milo sempre o irritava. Mas sempre o fazia feliz. Bom, melhor encerrar por aquele dia. O trabalho não iria mais render, já que ele estava pensando aquelas coisas a respeito daquele ser de cabelos cacheados, imensos olhos azuis, pele bronzeada, rosto perfeito... _Ah! Pára Kamus! Você tem que achar um jeito de ficar com ele! Mas desde que ele fique em segurança!_ Kamus precisava achar um modo de saber se Saga era ou não perigoso. E enquanto ele não tivesse essa certeza, ele não se permitiria ficar com Milo. Mas ele também não permitiria que Milo ficasse com ninguém enquanto isso. Não era uma questão de ciúmes. Claro que não! Era uma questão de ... Bom, pouco importava do que fosse! Isso estava decidido. Ninguém ficaria com ninguém até aquela situação se acertar!

E os dois foram para casa. Estranho, mas Milo não falara uma vez que iria para um hotel ou coisa parecida. E aquele sorriso continuou em seu rosto durante todo o trajeto. E enquanto subiam o elevador. E mesmo quando entraram em casa. Lá estava o sorriso! Mas ele se acentuou muito quando Milo falou, tentando passar inocência:

- Kamus? Você pode me ajudar a tomar banho?

- ... – _ah, céus! Não! Eu não vou agüentar!_

- Por favor, Kamus. É que agora que eu estou com o imobilizador móvel, tenho medo de me atrapalhar! – _ah! Essa voz dengosa!_

Bom, verdade que Milo retirara a tala fixa no dia anterior e que agora ele podia retirar o imobilizador para tomar banho. Mas ontem isso não fora impedimento, certo? Por que isso hoje? Mas Milo pareceu ouvir seus pensamentos.

- É que ontem eu quase caí no chuveiro! E eu não ia agüentar me quebrar mais do que já estou... – _Ponto para o Milo! Ele me pegou! Eu não iria suportar vê-lo se machucar de novo!_

- Claro, Milo! O que você quer que eu faça?

- Bom, fica meio por perto do lado de fora. Se eu te chamar, você me acode? – _ah! Só isso! Provavelmente eu não vou vê – lo... no chuveiro ... sem roupas..._

- Claro!

Quantos minutos foram? 3? 4? 5? Bom, mas Milo o chamou e Kamus entrou no banheiro em franco desespero, chamando por Milo. A fumaça era tanta que Kamus não o enxergou e entrou no chuveiro – de roupa mesmo – achando que iria encontrá-lo caído, quebrado, machucado, sem sentidos, morto. Afinal, quantos pensamentos podem surgir em 2 segundos? Mas quando Kamus finalmente o achou, Milo estava encostado na parede, parecendo que sentia muita dor. Mas tão logo Kamus entrou e tentou puxar Milo para fora, Milo o puxou para perto de si.. Mas a forma como Milo o olhava... Realmente Milo sabia conquistar. E aquele corpo contra o seu. E o rosto. O olhar. Os cabelos molhados. _Sacré Bleu_! O que ele podia fazer? Ele estava perdendo o controle. Ele iria ceder! Agora Milo tocava seu rosto e continuava a olhá-lo de um modo que o hipnotizava. Milo aproximava o rosto, pronto para beijá-lo. Era uma questão de segundos. Poucos segundos. E Kamus estava imóvel. Uma presa entregue diante do escorpião! Ele precisava fazer algo. E Kamus virou a torneira de água fria. Milo gritou de surpresa e Kamus fugiu. Recuperando-se do susto, Milo riu.

- Ah! Kamus! Quanto tempo você acha que consegue agüentar?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Oi, pessoal! Desculpem o atraso! É que eu sofro de uma doença recorrente chamada "outubrite". Todos os anos, em outubro, minha vida parece entrar em colapso! E como eu ando em crise de idéias, resolvi usar as idéias das reviews (dando os créditos, logicamente!). Infelizmente não consegui usar todas nesse capítulo, mas vou continuar tentando nos próximos (entendam... é culpa da "outubrite"). Talvez de alguns comentários vocês nem se lembrem... Mas fica registrado que eu tentei homenagear a todas! Bom, espero que vocês gostem deste capítulo. Pelo menos o Kanon gostou! Certo? Certo!_

_Gostaria de agradecer imensamente a todas aquelas que deixaram reviews. Obrigada Princess Andrômeda, Tsuki-chan, Gigi, Haiku (desculpe, não tenho seu e. mail), Dionisiah, Dark Ookami, Pure Petit Cat, Botori, Mussha, Sirrah, Kali Cyr Charlot e Nuriko-riki. Também gostaria de agradecer à Áries sin, que comentou por e. mail. De forma especial, eu gostaria de agradecer à Pure Petit Cat e à Botori. Muito obrigada a todas vocês! São os comentários de vocês que me animam a escrever esta fic! Mesmo em outubro!_

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Out/06_

1 Essa é da Mussha!

2 Essa é da Princess Andrômeda!

3 Essa é da Dana!

4 Shina repete sugestão da Litha-chan!

5 Essa é da Pure Petit Cat!

6 Essa é da Nuriko-riki!

7 Desejo da Hikaru!

8 Essa é da Dark Ookami!

9 Essa é da Kalli Cyr Charlot!

10 Ou, como diz a Tsuki Torres... Que sorte esse Milo tem!

11 Essa é da Gigi!

12 Essa é da Tsuki-chan!


	24. Minha vez

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo – Minha vez

- Saga? Aqui é Shion.

Saga quase engasgou. Certo que ele sabia que o Dr. Shion iria ligar naquele dia. Verdade que desde 4ª feira Saga tinha cogitado todas as respostas para todas as possíveis perguntas. Claro estava que ele até determinara o melhor tom para acompanhar cada uma das respostas às possíveis perguntas... (_é, o Saga era metódico até nessas horas_). Mas a energia agressiva de Shion sempre o pegava de surpresa. Agressiva? Sim, agressiva! Por mais que Shion disfarçasse com aquele sorriso onipresente, ele passava a Saga uma idéia de enorme agressividade. Não que ele fosse briguento. Não que ele fosse mal-educado. Mas definitivamente Shion parecia saber o que queria e onde queria chegar. E para tanto ele parecia disposto a usar todos os meios que julgasse adequados. Sem manipulações ou atalhos. Somente com a força de sua determinação.

O problema é que Saga ainda não conseguira saber o que ele queria consigo. Afinal, Shion iniciara o relacionamento (_ou o que quer que fosse aquilo_) com ameaças e ordens. Mas, depois Shion o atendera no hospital e parecera diferente. Parecera mesmo se importar com ele. Mas, afinal, ele era médico, era essa a função dele, certo? O problema (_ou o que quer que fosse aquilo_) se iniciara quando ele deixara o hospital. O que Shion fora fazer na casa de Saga? E aquela ligação? O tom de voz? E essa ligação de agora? Isso tudo deixava de se enquadrar na função de um médico. E, por óbvio, Saga odiava coisas fora de lugar. E Shion estava fora de sua função. Oh, deuses! Como ele se atrapalhava quando as coisas saíam fora da ordem pré-estabelecida! Sim, por isso Shion o incomodava. Claro que era isso (_ou o que quer que fosse isso_). Isso e a confusão em que ele se metera ao tentar controlar Milo. Não bastasse o remorso, ele ainda tinha que lidar com aquela situação atípica. Mas a voz de Shion o chamou de volta ao problema imediato:

- Saga? Você está aí e não sabe o que falar, certo? – _Não! De novo não!_ _Shion, sem dúvida, está sorrindo, e se divertindo às minhas custas._

- Hã ... er... Me desculpe! Eu estava terminando de ler um relatório.

- Sei! – _Claro que ele não acredita em mim!, _pensou Saga.

- É verdade! – respondeu Saga, irritado.

- Eu não falei que não acreditava em você, Saga! – _nem precisa, oras!_, pensou Saga mais irritado ainda.

- Saga, como médico eu posso te falar que não é bom ficar sempre irritado. – é_, o sorriso onipresente devia estar no rosto de Shion_. _Mas... sim! Ele está dando conselhos de médico. Ele deve ter ligado como médico._ _Era a resposta_!

- Eu sei, doutor, mas eu estou bem. De verdade! Minha cabeça não dói mais. E eu não estou mais confuso. Foi por isso que o senhor ligou, certo? – _que saco! Será que aquele som abafado era o som da risada de Shion?_

- É isso que você quer, não é Saga?

- O que você quer dizer? – Saga odiava conversas cifradas!

- Você quer que eu tenha te ligado apenas como seu médico.

- E não foi por isso que o senhor ligou, doutor?

- Não, Saga. Não foi por isso. E eu não quero mais que você me chame de doutor.

- Er... então por que você ligou... Shion? – _que saco, Saga! Tá falando que nem criança!_

- Ah, sim! O porquê! – e Shion fez uma pausa proposital - É que eu estou a fim de você e queria convidá-lo para sair comigo.

Desta vez Saga engasgou. E tossiu. E perdeu a respiração. E pode ouvir a risada de Shion do outro lado da linha. Bom, é claro que agora todos concordam que Shion, de fato, era agressivo em seus métodos. E direto, é claro!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Logo depois da aula de 6ª feira, todos foram almoçar, como já se tornara um hábito. Infelizmente, também era hábito que eles saíssem para a balada às 6ªs feiras, mas, aparentemente, esse hábito seria quebrado naquela semana, já que sem a disposição baladística de Milo, todos pareciam inclinados a nada fazer... Ou melhor, todos queriam fazer algo, mas tão somente com seus respectivos.

Aldebaran sairia novamente com as garotas que conhecera na semana passada. Sua animação era palpável. Sua vontade de contar vantagem, também. Flor estava sorrindo doce e idiotamente a cada comentário que qualquer um fizesse. Shina passaria o fim de semana na casa de MdM, que queria comer macarrão (e mais algo). Aioria e Marin só faltavam transar embaixo (ou mesmo em cima) da mesa do refeitório. Mú e Shaka, que teriam a casa livre em virtude dos programas dos outros, sorriam-se de uma forma zen-safada que não combinava muito com o seu jeito normal de ser. Milo, todo quebrado, não podia ir a uma _boite_ e, sem ele, o que Kamus faria em uma _boite_?

Claro, no entanto, que Milo não se conformou absolutamente com um final de semana inteiro sem ver os amigos e enquanto Kamus engolia algo, ele falou:

- Bom, amanhã o Kamus vai cozinhar para todo mundo lá em casa! - Kamus, é claro, engasgou. _Cozinhar para todos?_ Mas, repensando, ele adorou Milo haver usado "lá em casa" . Era tão íntimo, como se eles morassem juntos, como um casal.

- Milo! Você não acha que devia ter me consultado? – falou Kamus, fingindo-se de bravo.

- É... tem razão! Tem problema, Kamus? – _como resistir? Como?_

- _Non! Pas de problème__1_!

- Então tudo acertado! Vocês podem?

Todos se olharam sugestivamente e concordaram. Os dois pareciam estar se dando muito bem, mas, ainda assim, eles precisavam dar uma mãozinha. E ir à casa de Kamus novamente parecia ser uma ótima oportunidade.

- Mas a gente tem que convidar mais um monte de gente – disse Mú, pensando em Shion.

- Posso levar o MdM? E ele vai querer levar o Shura e a loirinha que fica com ele – acrescentou Shina.

- Eu posso levar uma pessoa? – perguntou Flor. Kamus o olhou interrogativo, o que fez com que Milo ficasse enciumado.

- Eu acho que não vou levar ninguém, porque senão não posso contar de hoje à noite – falou Aldebaran, ainda a fim de contar vantagem.

- E têm também os outros colegas da nossa classe – acrescentou Shaka.

- O Misty, não! – gritou Milo, para diversão de Kamus. Milo era mesmo ciumento. Foi o que bastou.

- Por que não, Milo – perguntou Marin. É, ela continuava meio desligada.

- É, por que não, Milo? – perguntou Shaka, a fim de provocar.

- _Pourquoi pas_, Milo? – juntou-se Kamus à turma para se divertir às custas de Milo.

- Ah, pessoal. Não enche o Milo. Senão ele desmaia! Afinal, já é 6ª. feira. DIA DE DESMAIAR! – Aioria, é claro.

Milo pegou seu copo vazio e o jogou em Aioria. Aioria pegou seu copo meio vazio e o jogou em Milo molhando-o. Os dois se levantaram e continuaram a discutir fora do restaurante. Kamus e Marin suspiraram. Aquilo não passaria nunca!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kamus, Milo, Aioria e Marin passaram o resto da tarde na biblioteca, para variar. Afinal, eles ainda tinham os trabalhos do Professor Dohko. Claro que Milo e Aioria discutiram por toda a tarde, enquanto Marin e Kamus trabalhavam. Mas aquilo já se tornara parte da rotina dos quatro.

Milo e Kamus terminaram seu trabalho e se foram. Em verdade, eles estavam quase na saída da faculdade, quando Milo se lembrou que esquecera na biblioteca a nova sacola de roupas que Aioria lhe trouxera pela manhã. Oras, andar com Milo por quase toda a faculdade demoraria horas. Assim, Kamus pediu para Milo esperá-lo na entrada da faculdade que ele iria pegar a sacola e voltaria para que eles fossem para casa. Milo, impaciente, esperou. Fazer o que? Ele era mesmo uma lesma com aquelas muletas. Um pouco depois que Kamus saiu, uma pessoa mais do que conhecida apareceu: SAGA! Milo ficou absolutamente sem reação em face da surpresa.

Saga, ao olhar para frente e dar de cara com Milo, também parou surpreso. O que ele devia fazer? O que? Claro que ele pensara em encontrar Milo várias vezes, desde que Milo deixara sua casa. Mas Milo não atendia suas ligações e nunca ligava de volta. E, afinal, ele sabia que Milo estava ressentido. E, por mais que odiasse, ele sabia que devia dar espaço a Milo. Quando Shion pedira (não, ordenara) que ele viesse encontrá-lo na LSE, Saga pensara na possibilidade de encontrar Milo. Mas, realmente, não esperara que fosse encontrá-lo. A faculdade era imensa. Ele iria bem depois do horário das aulas. E, agora, não sabia o que falar. E, pelo jeito, Milo também não sabia. Bom, mas isso não podia ficar assim. Eles não eram crianças. Eles tinham que conversar:

- Milo? Está melhor? Ainda dói?

- Saga... ! Que bom te ver, cara. Estou quase novo. E sua cabeça? – a voz de Milo soara quase normal. Tudo daria certo, afinal!

- Já passou. Não sinto mais nada. Quando você tira o gesso e pára de usar muletas?

- Em 1 semana! – Ah! Como era bom saber que Milo não o odiava mais, pensou Saga feliz.

- Que ótimo, Milo!

- Saga... eu sei que não te atendi e ... tudo mais. Mas eu queria te agradecer de novo por ter ... se jogado escada abaixo para me ajudar.

- Sem erro, Milo. Foi para compensar as vezes em que eu não fui tão legal assim.

- Pô, Saga! Compensou mesmo, hein?

E Milo deu aquele sorriso que só ele tinha, para felicidade de Saga. Sim, eles poderiam ao menos voltar a ser amigos, pensou Saga sorrindo de volta. Sim, isso daria certo. Claro que ele ainda se sentia atraído por Milo. Milo era lindo, afinal! E o sexo entre eles fora para lá de fantástico. Mas ele não queria mais aquilo. Afinal, aquela obsessão era uma prisão para ele também. A sua obsessão por Milo o prendia, infernizava e acabava com sua vida. Não era bom! Ele nem mesmo se reconhecia quando se lembrava de todas as mentiras que falara para ficar com Milo. Eles não podiam ficar juntos. Mas eles podiam, ao menos, ser amigos.

Milo, por sua parte, estava aliviado. Saga sempre fora um grande amigo. Saga o ajudara, cuidara dele e possivelmente salvara sua vida. Ele não queria se afastar de Saga. Ele não queria ter que apagar aquilo como se nunca houvesse existido. Mas ele não amava Saga. E não agüentava o controle que Saga sempre tentara exercer sobre ele. Mas Saga era especial para si. Um grande amigo. Uma pessoa incrível. E, claro, o seu primeiro relacionamento homossexual. E Milo não conseguia se esquecer que eles tiveram momentos fantásticos.

- E você não caiu nenhuma vez com essas muletas, Milo?

- Pô, Saga. Assim você me ofende. Eu aprendi até a dar piruetas de muletas. Quer ver? – é, Milo continuava divertido, pensou Saga, feliz, sabendo que teria que se preparar para amparar Milo a qualquer momento.

Milo deu uma pirueta de muletas e perdeu o equilíbrio no segundo seguinte. Em verdade, Milo iria cair se Saga não o abraçasse. E eles permaneceram abraçados por segundos, como a se perdoar mutuamente por tudo o que foi dito e por tudo o que não foi. Sim, homens nunca falam realmente o que pensam! Infelizmente, nesse momento surgiu Kamus, que ao ver Milo abraçado a Saga ficou furioso. Ele avançou em direção a Milo, arrancou-o dos braços de Saga e o arrastou, de muletas e tudo para a rua. Lá, chamou um táxi e, sem falar nada, voltaram para casa.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ah! Kamus estava emburrado de novo! Mas, por óbvio, a última coisa possível, seria que ele admitisse que estava emburrado. Ou que estava com ciúmes. Mas ele se negara a falar com Milo desde que saíram da faculdade. Milo, no entanto, não se importava mais. Estranho como Milo, por vezes, era impulsivo e, em outras, estrategista. Mas o jeito enigmático e inalcançável é característico dos escorpinianos... Às vezes tão infantis, às vezes, com a idade do próprio mundo. E conseguiam transitar tão bem entre extremos!

Enfim, Milo não insistiu. Ele entendia tudo sobre ciúmes. Ele não forçaria Kamus. Ao menos não até o ataque daquela noite.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaka e Mú finalmente chegaram em casa. Vazia! A casa seria deles por horas. E eles não tinham tempo a perder! Eles se viam todos os dias, sentavam-se juntos, conversavam, estudavam, almoçavam, mas eles precisavam ... bom, de sexo. Claro que Shaka ainda tentava disfarçar, como podia, aquela necessidade crua. Já Mú não tinha o mínimo problema em surpreender Shaka com comentários e carícias ... , instigantes.

E agora eles finalmente estavam a sós. Mú quase partia para cima de Shaka, quando este abriu sua mochila, pegou o incenso, o ipod, e as roupas e dirigiu-se para o quarto de Mú. Mú o viu dobrar a roupa, acender o incenso e ligar o ipod na caixa de música.

E Mú esperava!

Logo depois, Shaka dirigiu-se à cozinha, viu se havia comida vegetariana, lavou a louça que estava suja e guardou tudo nos armários.

E Mú esperava.

Depois, Shaka passou no banheiro, escovou os dentes, penteou os cabelos (_e eram loooongos cabelos!)..._

E Mú... esperava! Não! Chegava daquilo!

- SHAKA! - Shaka virou-se surpreso.

- Fala, carneirinho...

- Quarto, sem roupa, agora!

Bom, não podemos nos esquecer de que Shaka era virginiano. Quando interessava ele era realmente obediente.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kamus não conseguia dormir. A imagem de Milo nos braços de Saga voltava sempre que ele fechava os olhos. Seu Milo. E se ele não tivesse chegado a tempo? Será que Saga o machucaria? Será que Milo ficaria com Saga? Ele ainda se arrependia de como reagira. Ele ficara com tanta vergonha que não mais falara com Milo. Nem mesmo à hora do jantar. Ele falara que estava com dor de cabeça, nada falara, e fora dormir tão logo quanto possível. Dormir! Como se aquilo fosse possível. Foi quando Kamus ouviu um berro no quarto ao lado. MILO! E Kamus correu para o quarto de Milo para encontrá-lo sentado em sua cama, com ar de desespero. Ele respirava pesadamente e agitava o braço que não estava engessado no ar, como se tentasse afastar algo. Sem saber o que fazer, Kamus se atirou na cama e abraçou-se a Milo fortemente. Ele simplesmente não agüentava ver Milo sofrendo de forma alguma.

- Milo? Mi? _Qu´est que c´est__2_?

- ...

- Mi? Fala comigo. _S ´il vous plaît_.

- Ka... mus? – somente agora Milo parara de se agitar. O que seria? Um pesadelo? Kamus entendia tudo de pesadelos!

- Sou eu, Milo! Kamus! O que foi, _mon amour_? – ainda abraçado a Kamus e sem que Kamus pudesse vê-lo, Milo deu outro de seus sorrisos venenosos. _Ah! Seria fácil!_, pensou Milo. Depois ele pediria desculpas pela encenação.

- Um ... pesadelo, Kamus! Desculpa! Pode voltar a dormir.

- _Non_, Mi. Me conta.

- Não! Já passou. – e Milo afastou-se de Kamus, evitando olhá-lo nos olhos, como se estivesse com vergonha.

- Me conta, Milo. Confia em mim.

- Não! ... Quer dizer, deixa para lá, Kamus. Eu já te dou trabalho demais. – mas Kamus ainda podia ouvir um quê de medo na voz de Milo. O que ele teria sonhado?

- Milo, me conta. Daí passa. Juro. Eu entendo tudo de pesadelos.

Verdade! Quantas vezes ele acordara gritando sem ninguém em casa? Quantas vezes ele quisera contar para alguém, mas não havia ninguém? Como ele quisera alguém, então, para contar seus pesadelos. Talvez por isso eles nunca tivessem passado, pensou Kamus amargamente.

- Passa mesmo? – a voz de Milo estava insegura, mas pelo menos agora ele olhava Kamus nos olhos.

- Passa, Mi. Me conta.

Milo respirou profundamente, como se para contar o que sonhara ele precisasse de muita, muita energia. E, finalmente, Milo começou.

- Eu... sonhei que estava dormindo ... aqui mesmo, quando alguém chegou. Mas eu não acordei e ... aí... – e Milo suspirou. Kamus imediatamente o abraçou e afundou o rosto em seu ombro. _Seria impressão ou Kamus cheirara seus cabelos?_

- Pode me contar, _mon amour _ ­- Kamus falou baixinho.

- Ele... me vendou, amarrou meus pulsos e prendeu meus braços na cabeceira da cama.

Milo falou aquilo bem perto do ouvido de Kamus, num tom de voz rouco que fez todos os pelos do corpo de Kamus se arrepiarem. Céus! Milo lhe contava um pesadelo e tudo em que Kamus conseguia pensar era em vendá-lo e amarrá-lo ele mesmo. Ter Milo em seus braços depois de tanto tempo fazia com que Kamus perdesse totalmente a razão. Ele queria Milo! E o resto que se resolvesse depois. Então, Kamus abraçou Milo ainda mais forte, enquanto seu cheiro entrava por suas narinas e o calor de Milo tomava conta de seus sentidos.

Milo, por sua vez, não cabia em si de feliz ao sentir que Kamus não fugira. Não, Kamus não lhe escaparia desta vez. Caramba! Como Kamus era cabeçudo! Por que lutar contra aquilo? Mas isso não importava naquele momento. E Milo, sentindo que seus movimentos estavam restritos, fez o que podia. Agradou os cabelos lisos de Kamus, que escorriam por suas mãos como fios de seda.. Ah! Como ele sonhara com aqueles cabelos em suas mãos. Bom, mão, já que a outra estava engessada. Mas tudo bem. Ele não era assim tão exigente. E Milo continuou de forma provocante:

- E ele ... era um ele ... começou a passar as mãos em meu corpo – Milo sentiu Kamus estremecer - e começou a se esfregar contra mim. E ... eu não conseguia fazer nada, além de gemer baixinho. Eu não conseguia gritar. Eu não ...conseguia ...reagir, Kamus.

Também Kamus não conseguia mais reagir. O que era aquilo? Kamus pensava em Milo amarrado e vendado naquela cama. E ouvia aquela voz que o fazia querer... se esfregar em Milo. Milo o fazia perder a razão! E Milo começara a vaguear as mãos por suas costas, por debaixo de sua blusa. E Kamus se arrepiava a cada toque de Milo.

- Me conta mais, _mon amour_...

Sim, Kamus queria saber. Ele queria ouvir aquela voz rouca em seu ouvido. E Milo contou a sua história, que tinha o dom de excitar Kamus ainda mais.

- E ele me beijou ... e disse para eu não fazer barulho. E ... tirou minha calça e ... me chupou. Ah, Kamus. Eu queria gritar, mas ... eu não conseguia... – Milo empurrava-se contra Kamus, num movimento ritmado que lembrava a Kamus o que ele queria fazer com Milo.

- E daí, Mi? O que aconteceu? – era óbvio que aquilo não era um pesadelo. Mas há muito tempo Kamus havia parado de se importar com aquilo. Ele começou a mordiscar o pescoço de Milo e a passar a mão pelo corpo de Milo, que se arrepiava a cada toque.

- Eu senti vergonha. Eu ... acho que ...eu estava gostando... Kamus.

A voz rouca, marcada de desejo de Milo, excitou Kamus ainda mais, se possível. Que raio de pesadelo seria aquele, afinal? Aquilo estava mais para sonho erótico! Mas a verdade é que aquilo o excitava além de seu controle. Claro que era mais um golpe de Milo. E ele caíra. Caíra na armadilha do escorpião. Mas agora era tarde demais. Ele não conseguiria mais se afastar de Milo. Ele perdera e se entregara ao veneno do escorpião. E Kamus pegou o rosto de Milo em suas mãos e o olhou diretamente, fazendo com que Milo quase derretesse sob aquele olhar quente, que combinava tão pouco com Kamus:

- Você gostou, Milo? _Mauvais goût!_ _Tu es moi__3_! – Milo estremeceu.

Ah! Kamus falava-lhe em francês! Milo o olhava sem nada entender, mas ele adorava quando Kamus falava em francês! E Kamus tomou os lábios de Milo de forma determinada. Milo sentiu-se vitorioso! Kamus não conseguiria mais fugir dele. Kamus o queria! E esses pensamentos foram sucedidos por sensações, muito mais... prazerosas! Os lábios quentes de Kamus, sua língua tomando posse do que era seu, as leves mordidas, os suspiros de prazer! Sim, finalmente Milo se sentia feliz! Mas Kamus interrompeu o beijo e disse:

- Me conta mais, _mon amour_.

- ... - _O que aconteceu depois? O que, Milo? Pensa! _Mas era difícil pensar com Kamusbeijando cada centímetro de seu rosto e tocando seu membro por cima de sua calça.

- Eu vim e ... ele tentou me virar para ... para... – Milo gemeu quando Kamus começou a puxar seu cabelo para trás, para ter mais acesso a seu pescoço.

- O que, Mi? O que ele queria fazer com você? – Kamus conseguira pleno acesso ao pescoço de Milo, e o lambia e mordia. Então, ele avançou pelo tórax de Milo. Seu. Todo seu! E Kamus chupou um dos mamilos de Milo.

- Ele...queria me penetrar, Kamus... Mas ... aaah ... eu não queria. – sem delicadeza alguma Kamus empurrara Milo de costas na cama e estava deitado por cima dele, tentando tirar sua blusa. Ele precisava tocar aquele corpo. Ele precisava sentir o calor daquela pele contra a sua.

- E você ... não queria, Milo?

Kamus conseguira tirar a blusa de Milo e sentia, milimetricamente, aquele abdômen lindamente definido. Ele sentia a respiração agitada de Milo. Ele ouvia seus gemidos. Ele mesmo estava com a respiração fora de controle. Aliás, ele estava fora de controle. Ele queria Milo. Seu corpo exigia o corpo de Milo! E... aquele pesadelo! Céus! Milo descobrira um novo jeito de provocá-lo. E muito!

– Me diz... Milo! Por que você... não queria?

- Era... a minha vez, Kamus. A... minha vez...! Aaah... – mas Milo perdeu o rumo da fala ao sentir as mãos de Kamus penetrarem sua calça.

- Ah! A sua vez... _Ta fois__4_Milo!

Milo estremeceu ao tom daquela voz. Puro desejo! E Kamus tirou a própria blusa, já que Milo não conseguiria nem mesmo se não estivesse engessado. Por segundos, Milo olhou o tórax de Kamus sem ação, maravilhado. Mas finalmente ele tocou o corpo de Kamus avidamente. Como ele queria Kamus!

- E ... eu falei ... isso para ele, Kamus. Era a minha vez! – E Milo mordiscou o peito de Kamus e o ouviu gemer.

- E o que ele fez, Milo? – perguntou Kamus quase enlouquecido de desejo.

Kamus se afastou para retirar a calça de Milo, enquanto esperava pela resposta. Ele queria saber o que mais acontecera naquele sonho, pesadelo ou invenção de Milo. Ele precisava. A voz de Milo o excitava. O corpo de Milo o excitava. O olhar de Milo sobre si o excitava. Em verdade, tudo em Milo o excitava. Inclusive aquela história sem pé nem cabeça. Seu coração batia descompassado. Sua respiração estava cada vez mais pesada. Ele não conseguia retirar a calça de Milo e estava a ponto de rasgá-la, quando Milo começou a beijar sua pele clara. E beijava cada pequena sarda e o ouvia gemer. E Milo arranhou levemente o tórax de Kamus. A pele dele era tão alva que ficava marcada ao mínimo toque. Lindo! Seu Kamus. E logo seria seu novamente. Milo sorriu e continuou a narrar o sonho:

- Ele ... me disse que achava que eu não iria conseguir ... porque eu estava engessado... – Kamus sorriu – mas eu disse a ele que é claro que ... eu iria conseguir.

- E ... será que ... você consegue mesmo, Milo? – _ah, Kamus o desafiava. Ele iria ver_.

- Bom, Kamus... só tem um jeito da gente saber, não é? – A voz de Milo era macia, quente, instigante, sensual, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

- _C ´est vrai_, Milo!

E finalmente Kamus conseguiu livrar os dois de todas as roupas. Depois de sonhar tanto com o corpo de Milo, finalmente tê-lo era enlouquecedor. E ele podia afirmar com toda certeza que Milo se encontrava no mesmo estado. Kamus perdera a capacidade de pensar com razoabilidade e agia por instinto. Sim, ele queria tomar cuidado com Milo. Ele não queria machucá-lo mais. Mas seu instinto ordenava que ele desse vazão a seu desejo. E seus beijos e carícias logo deixaram de ser amorosos e passaram a ser selvagens.

Mas Milo parecia querer o mesmo. Ele estava desesperado de vontade de ter Kamus para si. Kamus, por sua vez, queria muito se entregar a Milo. Então, Kamus recostou Milo na cabeceira da cama e Milo o preparou como pode. Mas, excitado como Kamus estava, ele duvidava que precisasse de muito. E logo Kamus se acomodou por cima de Milo e começou a cavalgá-lo. Kamus subia e descia freneticamente e se deliciava ao ver a expressão de Milo a cada movimento seu. Os olhos de Milo estavam entreabertos, sua respiração estava descompassada e ele parecia não saber mais onde estava. Ele refletia somente um sentimento: desejo. E, Milo, abruptamente, tomou o membro de Kamus em sua mão e começou a masturbá-lo com movimentos rápidos e certeiros. Kamus sentiu-se fraquejar. Afinal, ele nunca se sentira tão desejado ou amado como se sentia por Milo. E Kamus continuou a se movimentar mais e mais rápido até ouvir os gemidos cada vez mais fortes de Milo se transformarem em gritos de prazer. E Kamus o acompanhou, na explosão e nos gritos, enquanto sentia seus cabelos lisos colarem-se aos corpos molhados seu e de Milo. Kamus olhou para Milo, que ainda não parecera voltar de onde estivera. Seu corpo ainda era sacudido por espasmos, como se as ondas de prazer ainda chegassem. Milo permanecia de olhos fechados, tentando, a todo custo sentir cada fração do prazer que Kamus lhe proporcionara. Milo era extremamente sensual. Kamus queria dizer-lhe que o amava e que ele seria seu para todo o sempre. Mas a mera visão de Milo naquele estado fez com que o membro de Kamus despertasse novamente. E Kamus beijou Milo.

Às vezes os atos realmente dizem mais do que as palavras!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Virgo-chan tenta segurar o entusiasmo de Kamus e Milo, mas não consegue. Talvez (talvez!) eu não devesse ter deixado os dois a seco por tanto tempo. Será que vai sobrar algo dos dois para o próximo capítulo? Ah, céus! _

_Bom, como sempre, a Virgo-chan fica com receio de que o lemon tenha sido vulgar. Juro, essa de escrever lemon é complicado! Se vocês puderem, me digam o que acharam._

_Gostaria de agradecer as reviews de Princess Andrômeda, Tsuki-chan, Hikaru, Gigi, Haiku (desculpe, não tenho seu e. mail), Dionisiah, Dark Ookami, Pure Petit Cat, Botori, Tsuki Torres, Mussha, Sirrah, Kali Cyr Charlot, Nuriko-riki e Laninha Dark Cai. Também gostaria de agradecer à Nine 66 que comentou por e. mail. De forma especial, eu gostaria de agradecer à Dionisiah, já que a idéia do pesadelo foi dela! _

_Muito obrigada a todas que me deixam ou já deixaram reviews! Eu confesso que nunca, nunca mesmo, esperei por tantas reviews em minha primeira fic. Muito obrigada! Vocês são especiais!_

_Beijos da,_

_Virgo-chan_

_Nov/06_

1 Não, sem problema.

2 O que é?

3 Mau gosto, Milo! Você é meu!

4 Tua vez

22


	25. Sem planos

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo – Sem planos...

Saga acordou às 5:00hs da manhã. Ele acordara fora do horário e não conseguia voltar a dormir. Aquilo era tão incomum que ele nem mesmo sabia o que fazer. Ele, então, olhou para o lado e se deu conta de que Kanon ainda não havia voltado. Sim, realmente Kanon andava absurdamente feliz nestes últimos dias. E tudo parecia ter a ver com um tal de Afrodite, que Kanon alegava que Saga conhecia. Podia até ser... Já havia muito, muito tempo que Saga não se incomodava com as pessoas. Ele as conhecia, conversava, por vezes transava, e as apagava de sua mente. Poucas pessoas eram importantes para si. Poucas pessoas permaneciam em sua memória. Claro que uma delas era Kanon. Sempre Kanon. Recentemente Milo passara a esta categoria também. Mas, agora, ele tinha certeza de outra pessoa que ficaria para sempre em sua memória... Shion.

Aquele médico exótico, folgado, de sorriso onipresente, voz calma, cabelos amarelo-esverdeados e estranhos (_muito estranhos!_) olhos arroxeados.

E Saga se levantou e foi para o terraço fumar, enquanto se lembrava da noite passada.

0000000000000000000000000000Flash back0000000000000000000000000000000000

Depois que Kamus arrastou Milo para fora da faculdade, Saga esperou Shion por um bom tempo. Oras, se Saga marcava um horário ele cumpriria aquele horário. Para ele era absolutamente inimaginável deixar alguém esperando ou se atrasar. Talvez por isso ele se dera tão bem na Inglaterra. Ele estava irritadíssimo quando, enfim, Shion apareceu. Claro, óbvio, ululante, que Shion, além de não se desculpar, o cumprimentou com aquele sorriso de sempre. Como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se ele não tivesse recebido a ordem (_afinal, soara como uma ordem!_) para estar ali naquele horário. Claro que ele quisera se recusar a obedecer. Shion estava a fim dele! Pois sim! Shion, desde que o conhecera, dera-lhe ordens e o contrariara sempre que pudera. Isso até que eles se encontraram no hospital. Então, Shion cuidara dele e Saga só se sentira seguro se Shion estivesse por perto. Mas claro que isso tinha a ver com a relação médico-paciente! Saga tinha vergonha daquilo, mas, afinal, ele batera a cabeça e ficara confuso. Por isso ele se apegara a Shion daquele jeito. Era isso. Só isso!

Mas Shion caminhava à sua frente, como se nada tivesse acontecido, sem esperar por Saga, que se apressou para acompanhá-lo.

- Shion ... er ... para onde vamos? – não foi surpresa nenhuma quando Shion se voltou para ele com aquele sorriso.

- Você vai saber no momento certo, Saga.

- Mas... – Saga odiava não saber para onde ia.

- No momento certo, Saga.

- Mas... eu gosto de saber para onde vou, Shion.

- E é exatamente por isso que você não vai saber, Saga. – e não é que o sorriso havia aumentado?

Saga parou no meio da rua. Quem aquele folgado achava que ele era? Um cachorrinho de estimação? Uma criança? Que saco! Qual era a desse Shion? E, afinal, por que ele viera encontrá-lo? Chegava daquilo! Saga iria embora! Mas Shion, como se sentisse o que se passava pela cabeça de Saga, aproximou-se dele e o olhou diretamente nos olhos. Saga sentiu-se hipnotizado. Ele não gostava de Shion. Aliás, ele praticamente o odiava, mas ele reconhecia a força do caráter de Shion. Era realmente impressionante. E, depois de olhá-lo sem nada falar por alguns segundos, finalmente Shion falou:

- Eu ando pensando muito em você, Saga! – Shion falou com aquela voz rouca e suave. Saga estremeceu. _Claro que devido ao vento frio_, pensou Saga. Mas Shion continuou:

- E eu acho que descobri porque você quer controlar tudo. Você tem medo que a vida te surpreenda. Você quer que tudo siga um plano. E se o plano não for cumprido, você se descontrola e toma atitudes que nem mesmo você gosta.

- ... – _ah, aqueles estranhos olhos arroxeados!_

- Saga...me deixa te surpreender. Sem plano nenhum...

Nunca antes Saga ouvira Shion falar tanto. Mas ele realmente duvidava que de fato tivesse ouvido tudo o que Shion lhe falara. A voz de Shion parecia uma carícia. Era envolvente. Seus olhos pareciam enxergar muito além do que havia para ver. E, mesmo sem saber o que Shion falara, ele sabia que Shion tinha razão. Shion parecia um encantador de serpentes. E Saga sentia-se encantado. Shion, então, tocou levemente o rosto de Saga com a mão direita, e completou:

– Vamos agora, Saga?

E Saga o seguiu.

0000000000000000000000Fim do Flash back0000000000000000000000000000000

Milo acordou com sede. Tudo escuro. Droga! Tonto de sono, e pulando, Milo se levantou para ir à cozinha. Ele contornou a cama, virou à direita e... deu de cara na parede. E Milo gritou. Quem colocara a parede lá?

Kamus acordou sobressaltado. Quem gritaria seria aquela às 5:00hs da manhã? E Kamus acendeu o abajur para encontrar Milo sentado no chão, segurando o nariz. Ele estava tão engraçado xingando a parede que Kamus começou a rir. A rir muito. Eram 5:00hs da manhã. E Kamus ria. Só mesmo o Milo! É claro que Milo ficou ainda mais irritado.

- _Mon amour_, o que você faz aí sentado no chão?

- É que... bom... eu me perdi...

- _Ah, tu es perdu, mon amour__1_...

- Que saco, Kamus! Pára de falar em francês!

- Milo, _mon ange_, como você se perdeu neste quarto TÃO grande?

- É que eu estava com sono e pensei que estava no quarto da casa do Saga.

- Ah! E daí você se perdeu... – Kamus voltou a rir.

- Pára de rir, Kamus!

- Milo, _viens avec moi dans ma chambre__2_. Lá é maior. E você pode se perder com mais espaço...

- Não vou! Você fica rindo da minha cara. – _pronto! Lá estava aquela cara de criança birrenta de novo! Lindo! Lindíssimo!_

- Ah, Milo, na minha cama tem lençol de seda. – algo imediatamente se acendeu em Milo.

- É?

- É. E se você não se perder, eu posso deixar você se esfregar nele. – _saco! Kamus andava TÃO engraçadinho...!_

- Não quero.

- Então eu vou para lá me esfregar sozinho no lençol. _Maintenant__3_! – _ah, isso não! Sozinho, não!_

E Milo pulou de volta para a cama. O lençol, afinal, podia esperar mais um pouco. (_é, o entusiasmo continua!)_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shion sorria. Ele sempre acordava cedo. Na verdade, para ele, o início da manhã era um momento mágico, cheio de energias. Ele nunca desperdiçava esse horário dormindo. Era pela manhã que ele organizava seus pensamentos. Era pela manhã que ele manifestava seus desejos mais secretos. Era pela manhã que ele agradecia pelo que tinha conseguido. E nessa manhã, particularmente, ele tinha muito a agradecer. E muito a desejar.

00000000000000000início do Flash back 00000000000000000000000000000

Finalmente Saga parecera ouví-lo e parara de se recusar a acompanhá-lo. Saga era mesmo uma pessoa estranha. Metódico. Sério. Controlador. Competente. Mas era justamente por isso que ele era tão atraente, certo? Não, não era por isso. Saga era também misterioso, charmoso, lindo, magnético. E, ainda, assim, não era isso. Saga era ambíguo. Sim, era isso. Nunca se sabia como ele podia reagir. E isso lhe dava um poder de atração absolutamente devastador. Shion sentira-se atraído por ele desde a primeira vez em que o vira. E,então,veio a surpresa. Saga era ciumento, controlador e, talvez, perigoso. Mas, depois que cuidara dele no hospital, Shion notara que Saga era inseguro, carente e solitário. Ele não tinha nada de perigoso. Muito pelo contrário. Na verdade, ele arriscara a própria vida para ajudar Milo. E Shion verdadeiramente acreditara que se alguém desse a Saga a atenção que ele necessitava, ele podia deixar de ser controlador. E ele resolvera que seria essa pessoa. Mas ele não podia ser impulsivo. Com Saga isso não daria certo. Ele seria paciente, por mais que odiasse isso.

E finalmente os dois chegaram ao _Jubilee Gardens_, jardim construído em 1977, quase às margens do Rio Tâmisa, para comemorar o jubileu de prata da Rainha Elisabeth II. Lá, se encontrava um dos mais conhecidos pontos turísticos de Londres. O _London Eye_. Uma imensa roda-gigante com 135 metros de altura que possibilitava olhar a cidade de cima. E eles chegaram exatamente no horário que Shion planejara. Ao pôr-do-sol, quando as luzes do _London Eye_ e dos jardins começavam a se acender num espetáculo visual de tirar o fôlego. Shion duvidava que Saga, sério como era, já tivesse ido a uma prosaica roda-gigante. Não que o _London Eye_ tivesse algo de prosaico, mas simplesmente não parecia algo que Saga faria. Aliás, Saga olhava para o _London Eye_ sem acreditar.

- Nós vamos... brincar de roda-gigante, Shion?

- Não, Saga! Nós vamos olhar o mundo de outro ângulo.

Saga assentira e o seguira. Impressionante como ele estava cordato. _Ah, se ele fosse sempre assim..._ Se Shion não tivesse que obrigá-lo a aceitar as coisas como elas eram! Mas Saga era realmente uma pessoa surpreendente. Muito mais do que ele imaginava, sorriu Shion, enquanto entrava com Saga em uma das cabines. E quando chegaram no topo, o olhar maravilhado de Saga valeu por todas as dificuldades. Não seria Shion a quebrar o encantamento de Saga. Realmente a vista lá de cima era impressionante. O rio, os barcos, os prédios, os monumentos históricos. Tudo lindo! Não seria ele a quebrar a magia. E Shion não falou nada.

Quando eles saíram, Shion entrou com Saga em um _pub_. Por incrível que possa parecer, desde que saíra da roda-gigante, Saga não reclamara nenhuma vez. Na verdade, ele estava mais falante. Ele contava a Shion de sua infância, de como era ter uma irmão gêmeo idêntico e de como Kanon era importante para si. Shion o deixava falar. Era tão raro escutar Saga falar de forma despreocupada. E Shion se levantou para pegar bebidas e trouxe um gim tônica para Saga, que o olhou interrogativamente:

- Quer outra bebida, Saga? Eu troco. É que na _boite_ você só tomou gim tônica...

- Como você sabe?

- Saga, desde que eu cheguei naquela _boite_ eu só vi você.

Sim, Shion notara que Saga se surpreendera com sua confissão. E também notara que Saga não tomara o gim tônica, mas que também não lhe explicara o motivo. Shion ia se levantar novamente para pegar outra coisa para Saga, quando este o segurou pelo braço.

- Não, Shion. Vamos comer alguma coisa. E... eu queria que você me contasse como era a sua vida antes de vir para Londres.

Seria mesmo possível que Saga tivesse algum interesse sobre sua vida? _Isso era bom_, pensou Shion sorrindo, _muito bom_!

00000000000000000 fim do Flash back 00000000000000000000000000000

Shaka, como sempre, acordou muito cedo. Ele adorava acordar antes do que Mú para olhá-lo. Ele deixava seus olhos se acostumarem com a escuridão e ficava olhando Mú dormir. O rosto perfeito. A respiração calma. A cascata lilás espalhando-se pela cama. Nunca antes Shaka amara alguém assim. Na verdade ele tinha reais dúvidas se já amara alguém, já que o que ele sentia por Mú não tinha nada a ver com que ele já sentira antes.

Seu Mú. Seu carneirinho desligado. Às vezes Shaka sentia que Mú precisava dele. Afinal, ele era tão desligado que Shaka duvidava que ele conseguisse passar pela vida sem sua ajuda. Mas, outras vezes, Mú demonstrava ter muito mais força do que Shaka. E Shaka sabia que sem a força de Mú seria ele quem não conseguiria passar pela vida.

E Shaka, levemente, contornou o rosto de Mú com o dedo. Mas, para a infelicidade de Shaka, Mú tinha o sono extremamente leve. E quando Mú acordou e viu Shaka debruçado tão próximo a si, Mú se assustou e gritou. Shaka assustou-se ainda mais e se desequilibrou, caindo da cama.

Mú sentou-se, ligou o abajur e ao ver Shaka caído no chão, começou a rir. Shaka, meio contrariado, fez menção de subir novamente para a cama, quando Mú jogou-se em cima dele no chão, dizendo:

- Fica aí mesmo, loiro.

Quem era Shaka para contrariar Mú? (_é, muito entusiasmo por aqui também_).

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Flor acordou muito cedo. E com frio. Também, Kanon roubara todo o seu cobertor. Aquele grego era friorento. E resolvera que como Flor era sueco ele não sentia frio. E Flor olhou para o belo moreno adormecido na sua cama. Todo enrolado no seu cobertor. Flor sentiu-se aquecer. Kanon era tão lindo. E tão... quente.

Mas já que ele estava acordado mesmo, melhor que fosse aguar suas flores. Afinal, quando ele e Kanon chegaram em casa na noite anterior, eles... bom... não se lembraram das flores. E Flor se levantou.

Depois de aguar as flores, Flor voltou para o quarto com o borrifador nas mãos. E Kanon continuava a dormir. E agora se espalhara pelo seu lado da cama. Ah! Ele era mesmo folgado. Pegara o seu cobertor e o seu lado da cama. Sim, Flor faria alguma coisa. E Flor borrifou água em Kanon, como se ele fosse mais uma de suas flores. Kanon levou a mão ao rosto e se secou. Então, Flor fez o mesmo mais duas vezes, até que Kanon finalmente abriu os olhos. Ele viu Afrodite e sorriu:

- Oi, lindo! Eu sonhei que estava me afogando.

- Foi? – Flor fez cara de inocente.

- Eu ... sempre sonho isso. Que estou em uma cela e a água sobe...

- Sério, Ka? – agora Flor estava meio arrependido.

- Mas desta vez foi diferente. Dessa vez – e Kanon se levantou – era você jogando água em mim. – e Kanon pegou Afrodite e o puxou de volta para a cama.

- Não, Ka, não fui eu, não! – Flor mentia deslavadamente mal.

- Ah Que pena! – e Kanon distribuía beijinhos e mordidas pelo pescoço de Flor, que gemia baixinho - eu estava a fim de transar com a pessoa que me acordou. Eu achei que fosse você.

- Bom... Talvez tenha sido eu. – disse Flor.

Mas foi a última coisa que ele conseguiu dizer antes de Kanon tomar-lhe os lábios em um beijo de tirar o fôlego. (_é, o entusiasmo também apareceu por aqui_).

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saga já estava em seu terceiro cigarro. Impressionante! Ele nunca fumava mais do que dois. E ele só fumava à noite. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Mas era fácil responder... Shion estava acontecendo com ele. Shion e suas histórias de terras distantes. Premonições. Dons. Coincidências estranhas. Um mundo estranho. Um mundo mágico. Mas Shion era desse tipo de pessoa que fazia com que se acreditasse em magia, deuses reencarnados, santuários perdidos, sentidos não despertados. Esse era o mundo de Shion. Tudo nele transportava para um mundo diferente. E só por ter ficado próximo a ele, Saga já se sentia diferente. No mundo de Shion, com certeza, Saga não conseguiria dar a sua ordem. No mundo de Shion, as coisas não eram baseadas na lógica. No mundo de Shion, as coisas eram coloridas. Muito coloridas. Será que Saga saberia lidar com tantas cores?

00000000000000000início do Flash back 00000000000000000000000000000

Quando Saga falara que queria jantar, ele não pensara que Shion iria levá-lo para a casa dele. Não! Era a primeira vez que eles se viam... daquela maneira. E ele nem mesmo sabia o que fazia ali. Mas como Shion o estava arrastando pela cidade sem lhe contar para onde iam, Saga somente soube que estavam indo para a casa de Shion quando lá chegaram. Para ser sincero, ele se envolvera com as estranhas histórias de Shion. Travessia pelo Himalaia. Orfanato na Índia. As histórias de Shion pareciam saídas de um livro. Um livro que ele não abria há muitos e muitos anos. E Saga se sentira encantado como quando ouvira seu conto de fadas preferido pela primeira vez. E, então, ele se deu conta de que estavam parados em frente à porta do apartamento de Shion.

- Saga, me dá cinco minutos e entra.

- Mas...

Saga hesitava. Ele não queria aquilo, queria? Não! Mas Shion, novamente, pareceu sentir a sua indecisão e o olhou – novamente – diretamente nos olhos. E falou com aquele tom de voz baixo, exótico e envolvente.

- Saga, eu só quero entrar antes para te dar a chance de ir embora, se esse for o seu desejo. Eu quero te dar o poder de escolher, Saga. E esse é um grande poder.

Cacete! O que aquilo queria dizer? Ele não entendia por que não fazia sentido? Ele não entendia por que Shion o olhava daquele jeito? Ele não entendia por que se maravilhara com a voz de Shion? Ou ele não entendia por que emburrecera de vez? Mas o que ele entendia é que se sentira miseravelmente só quando Shion entrara no apartamento e fechara a porta em sua cara, deixando-o para fora. Ele até tentara ir embora. Ele se dirigira à saída do prédio mais de uma vez. Mas, finalmente, ele se decidira e abrira a porta.

O que lá viu, decididamente o surpreendeu... A primeira vez que lá estivera, Saga achara o apartamento de Shion estranho! Mas agora, à noite, era indescritível. O lugar recendia a diversos tipos de incenso. Não havia uma só luz elétrica acesa. Tudo estava à luz de velas. Velas de diversos formatos e cores. As cortinas com miçangas de cristal refletiam de forma estranha a luz de tantas velas. As paredes vermelhas com seus objetos dourados adquiriam estranhas sombras, que eram refletidas pelos diversos espelhos que ficavam na sala. Uma estranha música oriental tocava, que combinava de forma impressionante com o lugar. E... Shion. Ele estava sentado em algumas almofadas no canto da sala e soltara os cabelos amarelo-esverdeados, que cascateavam pelas suas costas. Mas, o que realmente importava era o modo como Shion o olhava! Com os olhos roxos com um brilho dourado devido à luz das velas e uma expressão de felicidade indescritível. E Shion se levantou e andou em sua direção, parando a poucos centímetros de Saga:

- Obrigado por aceitar o meu convite, Saga!

Por um motivo que não soube explicar, Saga sentiu-se extremamente feliz. Ele se sentira querido, acolhido, algo que ele sempre quisera sem nem mesmo saber disso. Saga não saberia dizer o que comera, não saberia dizer o que bebera. Tampouco saberia repetir o que conversara com Shion. Mas para sempre ele se lembraria de como se sentira feliz naquela noite.

E quando terminaram de comer, os dois sentaram-se nas almofadas jogadas pelo chão e continuaram a conversar e a beber uma estranha bebida dourada. Uma grande intimidade estabelecera-se entre eles. Saga soube que Shion fora adotado aos 9 anos e que ele não se lembrava de sua família ou de seu país. Que ele escolhera ser médico por achar que possuía um dom. Shion, por sua vez, finalmente soubera que Saga e Kanon passaram anos se desentendendo e soube o quanto isso magoara Saga. E Shion entendeu, de certa forma, o porquê de Saga querer tanto controlar as pessoas. Ele tinha medo, muito medo de se magoar. Foi difícil, mas isso o ajudou a se decidir. Saga o atraía imensamente. E ele tinha certeza de que, se tentasse, Saga não iria rejeitá-lo. Mas ele precisava – novamente – dar a Saga a chance de escolher. E Shion aproximou-se de Saga, tirou-lhe o copo das mãos e o fez ficar de pé. Ele sentira Saga estremecer em antecipação. Ele notara que Saga não reclamara. Mas, ainda assim, ele tinha que dar a Saga a chance de escolher. Era a única forma de Saga entender que escolher era melhor do que controlar. E Shion falou bem perto do ouvido de Saga:

- Saga, acho que você deve ir para a sua casa agora. – pelo olhar que Saga lhe lançara, Shion soubera que ele não esperara ouvir aquilo.

- ... – _certo! Shion me mandou embora! Nada de dar bandeira e mostrar que fiquei chateado._

- Saga, eu sei que você está pensando que...

- Não, Shion. Eu já estava mesmo de saída. Sem erro.

- Saga, não é o que você está pensando...

- Obrigado pelo jantar, Shion. E pela volta no _London Eye_. Eu sempre quis ir até lá! Valeu mesmo!

- Saga, fica quieto e me ouve! – o sorriso de Shion finalmente sumira.

- Boa noite, Shion.

Saga pegava o casaco e se dirigia à saída, quando Shion o puxou e o beijou. A noite fora toda surpreendente, mas nada preparara Saga para aquela surpresa. Os lábios de Shion eram absurdamente macios. E exigentes, muito exigentes. E seu coração disparara. E sua respiração falhara e Shion ignorara tudo aquilo e o puxara ainda mais para perto, como se não se importasse que Saga pudesse sufocar. O que estava acontecendo com ele, afinal? Shion era menor que ele, mas ele se sentia ... protegido em seus braços. Como se aquele fosse o seu lugar. O lugar do qual nunca deveria ter saído. Saga sempre fora dominador. Era estranho ser dominado daquela forma. E o pior era saber que ele faria tudo o que Shion quisesse. Mesmo que fosse ser passivo. E Saga simplesmente odiava ser passivo. Mas Shion o afastou de forma abrupta, fazendo com que Saga quase perdesse o equilíbrio e o olhasse sem entender.

- Saga, eu te quero. Eu te quero demais. Mas a escolha tem que ser sua.

E um atordoado Saga foi praticamente empurrado para fora do apartamento. Quando a porta se fechou novamente em sua cara, ele se sentiu só. Miseravelmente só.

000000000000000000000000fim do flash back 0000000000000000000000000000000

_Pelas reviews, notei que várias pessoas estranharam o casal Saga-Shion. Para mim eles têm tudo a ver. Sei que já respondi para algumas, mas aí vai novamente... Eu acho que o assassinato do Shion pelo Saga foi um crime passional. O casal transpira paixão. Bom, pelo menos é a minha opinião. Tomara que eu consiga convencer algumas pessoas._

_Eu sei que eu ando atrasando e gostaria de me desculpar. Mas tenho alguns motivos para isso. Muito trabalho e... dificuldade em achar o jeito certo de terminar esta fic. Ela é muito importante para mim. Por isso eu quero finalizá-la do jeito certo. Às vezes até penso se deveria tentar uma 2ª temporada ou algo do gênero..._

_Eu gostaria de agradecer pelo imenso número de acessos e pelas maravilhosas reviews que recebi pelo capítulo passado. Obrigada Princess Andrômeda, Tsuki-chan, Gigi, Haiku (desculpe, não tenho seu e. mail), Dionisiah, Nine 66, Pure Petit Cat, Botori, Tsuki Torres, Mussha, Sirrah, Kali Cyr Charlot, Litha-chan, Dana, Áries sin, Love Kyo (desculpe, não tenho seu e. mail), Patin, Makie, Ariel (desculpe, não tenho seu e. mail). Também gostaria de agradecer à Dark Ookami que comentou por e. mail!_

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Nov/06_

1 Ah, você está perdido, meu amor...

2 Vem comigo para o meu quarto.

3 Agora


	26. Sinais

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo – Sinais

Milo acordou, mas definitivamente não queria acordar. Aliás, ele se recusava terminantemente a abrir os olhos. E continuava a deslizar lentamente naqueles lençóis de seda que tinham o cheiro do francês. O seu francês. Por quê? Por que Kamus era tão extraordinariamente complicado? Ele precisava descobrir o porquê de Kamus haver fingido que não o queria. Afinal, ele passara a noite no hospital, preocupava-se desmesuradamente com Milo e claramente sentia-se atraído. Não! Mais do que atraído! Kamus perdia completamente o controle quando o assunto era Milo. E Milo sorriu. Mas, ainda assim, recusava-se terminantemente a abrir os olhos. Então, preguiçoso, Milo rolou para o lado de Kamus. Nada! Ele já havia se levantado. Que pena! Ele teria que caçar Kamus pela casa e trazê-lo de volta para a cama. Trabalho desperdiçado, mas que, ainda assim, valia à pena! E Milo finalmente abriu os olhos.

Para seu espanto, ele viu colada à parede uma grande seta amarela que apontava para a porta do quarto. Embaixo dela, duas palavras: COZINHA e SALA. Que raios seria aquilo? E Milo procurou suas muletas e saiu do quarto. No corredor, duas outras enormes setas amarelas, uma apontando para a COZINHA e a SALA e outra para o BANHEIRO. Ah! Kamus andava mesmo engraçadinho! E Milo se dirigiu à cozinha, onde encontrou Kamus ocupadíssimo (_pelo menos assim parecia_) olhando para uma série de garrafas de vinho (_por óbvio_!), sem parecer se decidir sobre quais garrafas seriam melhores que as outras. E, claro, resmungava em francês. Na sala, uma grande seta indicava a SAÍDA. Na cozinha, outra grande seta indicava a SALA. Positivamente engraçadinho demais! E o pior! Era óbvio que ele sabia que Milo estava parado na porta olhando-o. Seria impossível não ouvir o som das muletas. Mas Kamus continuava olhando as garrafas de forma compenetrada.

- Kamuuuusss! – _por óbvio essa voz doce não engana ninguém_, pensou Kamus sorrindo.

- Acordou, _mon amour_! - _claro que meu tom inocente também não_, pensou Kamus sorrindo ainda.

- Pois é, Kamus! E você não imagina o que aconteceu. Imensas setas de sinalização surgiram no meio da noite em sua casa. – _tão engraçado irritar o Milo!, _pensou Kamus alargando o sorriso.

- _Non_, _mon amour_! Eu as coloquei para te ajudar a não se perder mais à noite! – Kamus quase não se segurava mais – _Est ce que tu aime bien__1_?

- Você é um maldito, Kamus! Eu estava andando dormindo ontem à noite!

- ... – risadas, muitas risadas.

- Eu estava dormindo, oras. – _ah! Lá estava! A cara de criança emburrada._

- Ah, _mon amour_, você anda dormindo? Será que dá para ler as setas dormindo?

- Vai tomar banho, Kamus!

- _D ´accord__2_! Eu vou! É só seguir as setas para o banheiro!

- Você andou tendo aulas com o Aioria, certo?

- Aulas do que, _mon amour_?

- De me irritar!

- Imagina, _mon chèr_, eu não preciso disso para te irritar!

Bom, verdade que Milo estava irritadíssimo. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, era tão bom ver Kamus sorrindo que ele se pôs a sorrir também. E, afinal, Kamus preparou-lhe o café, deu-lhe um imenso _muffin_ de chocolate e se colocou à disposição para guiar Milo até o quarto com a grande cama de casal. Quem poderia ficar chateado depois de tudo isso?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ah, sim! Fora perfeito! Novamente, perfeito! E Shaka nunca aceitava menos do que a perfeição! Sua atuação fora perfeita! Ok, certo que ele não devia ter caído da cama, mas, fora isso, tudo perfeito! Enfim, ele vivia uma das fases mais felizes de sua vida. E tudo graças àquele carneirinho desligado que roubara seu coração. E pensar que ele chegara a considerar não vir à Inglaterra! Por sorte ele ouvira os sinais. E agora ele tinha a pessoa mais maravilhosa de todo o mundo a seu lado. Sim, um dia ele iria ter que resolver o que faria quando o curso acabasse. Mas se ele estava tentando aprender alguma coisa com Mú era para somente se preocupar com os problemas quando eles aparecessem. E eles passaram a noite, a manhã e a tarde fazendo... bom, sexo! O mais basal, carnal e legal sexo!

Claro que não o tempo todo! Aquele apartamento estava incrivelmente sujo e desarrumado. Céus! Como eles conseguiam viver ali? Como? Havia pó em quase todos os lugares (_principalmente nas prateleiras de cima_). Eles deviam varrer o chão somente uma vez por dia. E as roupas de cama! Shaka pegara todas e as levara à lavanderia da esquina e já as devolvera. Bom, a louça da cozinha encontrava-se toda trincada, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer de imediato quanto a isso. O armário de Mú estava incrivelmente desarrumado quando Shaka chegara, mas ele já dera um jeito nisso. Claro que ele aproveitara e arrumara as coisas de Aldebaran também. Ele só estava em dúvidas se devia ou não arrumar o quarto das meninas. Não! Melhor, não! Claro que em meio a toda a arrumação, por vezes, Mú se cansava e chamava a atenção de Shaka para ... outras coisas. E Shaka alternava as formas de dar a atenção devida a Mú. Ora no chuveiro (_depois ele aproveitava e arrumava as coisas por lá também_). Ora no quarto de Mú (_bom, esse já estava arrumado_). Ora no sofá (_dia desses ele devia limpar aquelas almofadas_). Mas, enfim, Mú não tinha do que se queixar. Shaka era tão lindo quanto atencioso. E, entre gemidos, Mú sempre (_sempre_) pedia por mais.

Enfim, todos concordavam que Shaka era a melhor coisa para Mú e para o apartamento. Mas, como tudo o que é bom dura pouco, Aldebaran surgiu, ou melhor, irrompeu pela porta aos gritos:

- Mú! Shaka! Vocês simplesmente TÊM que ouvir sobre a minha noite! Cara, eu sou o tal! Às vezes eu queria não ser eu mesmo só para poder ser meu amigo!

Shaka até perdoaria aquele entusiasmo taurino se (_e somente se_) Aldebaran não tivesse jogado o cachecol no chão, o casaco na mesa e o gorro no sofá. Isso era absolutamente imperdoável!

E Shaka voltou a arrumar as coisas. Afinal, eles iriam em breve para a casa de Kamus.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marin saía do banho. Droga! Ela se esquecera de pegar a roupa que iria vestir para ir à casa de Kamus. Isso queria dizer que ela precisaria ir ao quarto enrolada na toalha, passar por Aioria, pegar sua roupa, passar por Aioria novamente e se vestir no banheiro. Isso tudo, é claro, sem que Aioria a agarrasse. E, ainda, sair do hotel a tempo de chegar à casa de Kamus às 20:00hs. Mentalmente, Marin avaliou as suas chances... PERTO DE ZERO! Ok, mas ela nunca fora mulher de fugir dos problemas... E Marin abriu a porta do banheiro. _O que for, será_, pensou a ruiva.

Corajosamente Marin avançou pelo minúsculo quarto do hotel, em direção à sua mochila, enrolada numa minúscula toalha. Aioria, para seu espanto, dormia na cama. Bom, ela o cansara bastante ao longo da tarde. Mas dormir? Àquela hora? E ela de toalha no meio do quarto. Ah, não! E Marin fez o que devia ser feito. Tirou a toalha e jogou-a em cima de Aioria, que acordou sobressaltado. Ao ver Marin nua e ao alcance de suas mãos, Aioria fez o que Marin esperava dele. Longe dele decepcionar sua ruiva! Puxou-a para a cama e prendeu-a abaixo de si.

- AIORIA! Assim nós vamos nos atrasar!

- Ah, ruiva. Foi você quem começou... Será que eu entendi errado? Você aí, sem roupa, parada do meu lado...

- Eu... só queria te acordar. Senão a gente se atrasa. Me solta!

- Bom, querida... Você me acordou!

E com uma mão apenas Aioria prendeu as mãos de Marin sobre sua cabeça. Tão pequena. Tão linda. Tão sua. Tão... rápida! Como diabos ela se soltara? Mas Aioria foi rápido também e a pegou pela cintura antes que ela saísse da cama.

- Volta aqui, Marin!

- Não! A gente vai se atrasar!

- Foi você quem começou. Agora acaba!

_Bom, ele tinha razão_, pensou Marin, para ser justa.

- Ok, mas tem que ser rápido!

Sem esperar mais nada, Aioria a puxou para perto e a beijou, enquanto passava as mãos pelo corpo de Marin, detendo-as em seus seios. Marin suspirou, o que fez com que Aioria fizesse o que fazia de melhor. Mandou tudo para o inferno e resolveu demorar o tempo que fosse necessário. Que rápido o quê! E ele empurrou Marin de costas na cama enquanto considerava brevemente como a possuiria desta vez. Como? Como? Mas Marin tinha idéias próprias. Ela queria o comando. E subiu por cima de Aioria. Enfim... que demorasse o tempo que fosse. Os amigos podiam esperar. Mas aquele lindo leão de olhos verdes, não! Ele gemia e implorava por ela. E ela não era tão cruel assim, afinal das contas.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saga estava parado do lado de fora. Sim, Kanon o estimulara a ligar para Shion. Kanon praticamente o empurrara de casa para que ele fosse ao encontro de Shion. E Saga ligara para Shion que o mandara (_sim, mandara_) ir para sua casa às 18:30hs. E lá estava Saga. Novamente parado em frente àquela porta sem saber se devia ou não entrar. O que ele devia falar? O que ele devia fazer? Sim, Shion lhe interessava. Sim, ele se sentia atraído por Shion. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele se sentia sem chão perto de Shion. Ele sentia que não tinha o controle, quando Shion estava envolvido. E ele duvidava mesmo que Shion estivesse no controle. Ele não sabia se podia se relacionar assim, sem certezas, sem planos, sem controle. E, para piorar, até seu coração estava fora de controle. Até sua respiração estava fora de controle. Até mesmo seu olhar... Ele se dirigia à campainha, à maçaneta, à porta... sem controle. Oh, deuses! O que acontecera com ele? Era como se ele tivesse voltado à adolescência. E ele não era adolescente. E nem Shion o era. O que seria aquilo? Mas, como se soubesse que ele estava lá, Shion abriu a porta. Como? Ele não tocara a campainha da porta! Ele não tocara a campainha no térreo3! Afinal, ele entrara quando algumas pessoas saíram. Como Shion poderia saber que ele estava lá? E... o mais importante... o que Shion estava vestindo?

- Saga? Eu senti que você estava aqui – _o mesmo sorriso de sempre_, pensou Saga levemente irritado – Por favor, entre.

- Oi, Shion. Eu... – ele hesitava. O que acontecia com ele na presença de Shion?

- Não sabe o que está fazendo aqui, certo Saga? Isso é bom! Muito bom! – _e não é que o sorriso se alargara?_

- O que tem de bom nisso, Shion? Posso saber? – a voz de Saga tinha a nota irritada de sempre, ou de quase sempre.

- Claro! Você está se deixando levar. Isso é bom! Vem comigo, Saga!

E Shion andou à sua frente com aquela estranha bata indiana que ele estava vestindo. Shion era verdadeiramente um ser... diferente. Seus olhos arroxeados tinham um brilho divertido. Seus cabelos amarelos revoltos cascateavam às suas costas. E ele tinha um cheiro... exótico. Não! Não era só o cheiro. Shion era inteiro exótico. E atraente! E Saga o seguiu para dentro do apartamento. Como só conhecia a sala, Saga olhou ao seu redor com curiosidade. O apartamento de Shion era estranho, como ele próprio. Mas o quarto em que eles entraram era ainda mais estranho. Um furô ao centro do quarto. Imagens de deuses indianos em aparadores com pétalas de flores. Uma maca de massagem em um dos cantos. A música oriental que tocava. Vários incensos e velas acesas, diversos espelhos. Saga olhava em torno surpreso.

- Aqui é a minha sala de banho, Saga!

- Sala de banho... – Saga repetiu sem saber o que falar.

- Como eu moro sozinho e não sabia o que fazer de tantos quartos, eu resolvi fazer uma sala de banho.

- ... - _por que o olhar de Shion sobre si o constrangia tanto?_

- Você não gosta, Saga?

- Gosto! Gosto, sim! – _pára de falar como criança, Saga!_

- Ótimo! Então tira a roupa! Vamos ver o que dá para fazer antes de eu ter que sair!

Opa! Peraí! Que história era aquela? _Tira a roupa! O que dá para fazer! Sair_! O olhar agressivo de Saga refletia a sua indignação e Shion... sorria!

- Você tem medo que eu te agarre, Saga?

- Não! Quer dizer.. sim! Calma aí! Que história é essa? - _e não é que ele estava quase gaguejando? Que raiva! _

E Saga se virou para sair, quando Shion o segurou levemente pelo braço. O efeito das mãos de Shion já fora sentido por Saga quando ele estava no hospital. Elas tinham um quê de tranqüilizante, de calmante. As mãos, somadas à voz de Shion, tinham praticamente um efeito hipnótico sobre Saga.

- Saga, eu quero muito você, mas a escolha tem que ser sua. Então, eu só queria te fazer uma massagem, antes de eu ter que sair. – _de novo esta história de escolha..._

- Sair? – sim, Saga estava quase se deixando levar pela voz, a música, o cheiro do incenso.

- É! Eu vou para a casa do Kamus. Eu te levaria, se você não tivesse tido ... aquela conversa com o Kamus. Mas eu volto rápido.

- Você me chamou para vir aqui e vai sair?

- É! Eu queria te ver, Saga!

- ...

Saga estava indignado. Shion era definitivamente o ser mais folgado da terra. Se ele ia sair, por que o chamara? Por que Shion não o avisara que tinha compromisso? Era um absurdo! Tudo aquilo era absurdo! Tirar a roupa! Massagem! Sair! Era o fim! E Saga processava tudo aquilo rapidamente. Não! Aquilo nunca daria certo! Shion era esquisito demais. Estranho demais! Exótico demais! Saga não tinha nada a ver com alguém assim. E Saga estava quase saindo da tal sala de banhos quando Shion o puxou e o beijou novamente.

Saga perdeu o rumo de seus pensamentos. Ele se sentiu flutuar. Era como se sele saísse dele mesmo e pudesse observar o que acontecia. Ele flutuava. Sua respiração falhava. Seu coração disparava. E Shion o empurrara contra uma parede enquanto colocava as mãos por baixo de sua blusa e invadia a boca de Saga. Tudo ao seu redor ganhou cores mais fortes. O cheiro do incenso o envolveu. A música estava mais alta em sua cabeça. O mundo girava. E Shion tirou sua blusa e começou a passar avidamente as mãos pelo abdômen lindamente modelado de Saga, cujo corpo reagia fortemente à presença de Shion. Saga gemia baixinho. Ele estava completamente entregue. Saga não se lembrava de já ter se sentido assim, mas ele não queria pensar... ele só queria aproveitar aquilo, fosse o que fosse. Shion, sentindo Saga entregue, aprofundou o beijo e as carícias. Ele sabia que Saga não estava mais em condições de reagir ou de reclamar. Saga era seu para fazer o que quisesse. Mas ele iria devagar com Saga. E Shion, com cuidado, deitou Saga no colchonete. Sim, era difícil ver Saga com a respiração descompassada, deitado, e à sua mercê. _Tantas idéias..._ Mas, ainda assim, a escolha devia ser de Saga. Saga devia ler os sinais. E Shion prometera uma massagem. E seria isso o que ele faria. Shion, então, colocou sobre os olhos de Saga um protetor com cheiro de flores e sussurrou:

- Saga, eu vou te fazer uma massagem. Tenta relaxar...

Saga não acreditou no que ouviu! E essa agora! O tal do Shion queria brincar consigo. Massagem! Saga queria transar! Ele ia reclamar. Sim, ele iria reclamar e se retirar dali. O problema era que ele não achava a força para tanto. Não quando Shion colocava suas mãos em sua testa. O efeito foi imediato. E logo ele colocou algo prazerosamente quente na testa de Saga. E colocou mais dois objetos redondos e quentes em suas mãos, para que ele segurasse. Saga relaxara. E logo Shion espalhou um óleo perfumado em seu corpo e começou a massagear seus ombros e seu abdômen. O cheiro, as mãos de Shion, a música, o calor gostoso. E Saga teve a mais absoluta certeza de que não queria mais sair de lá. Mesmo quando Shion pediu que ele tirasse a calça e ficasse somente de sunga. Mesmo quando Shion o virara de bruços e massageara suas costas, suas pernas e sua cabeça. Saga nunca soube exatamente quando perdeu a noção de onde estava.

Somente quando sentiu que Saga estava completamente adormecido, foi que Shion o conduziu ao seu quarto e deitou-o em sua própria cama. Saga não acordara nem mesmo quando Shion lhe dera um copo de água para beber. Tão doce e entregue. Por que Saga não podia ser sempre assim? Por quê? Sim, Shion sabia que poderia ter tido Saga. Mas não era assim que ele o queria. Ele queria que Saga também o quisesse. Não por uma vez apenas. Shion queria que Saga o quisesse como ele mesmo o queria. Assim, o melhor era que Saga dormisse em sua cama e o esperasse voltar da casa de Kamus. Shion precisava encontrar Mú. Ele queria esclarecer algumas coisas.

E Shion se arrumou e estava para sair quando voltou à sua cama para olhar Saga dormir. Céus! Ele estava completamente apaixonado por Saga. Era mesmo inacreditável. Ele se apaixonara pela pessoa mais metódica, arrogante e controladora do mundo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Olá pessoal! Sim, eu sei que eu atrasei muito! Desculpem! É que eu ando com muito trabalho, é final de ano e eu tenho viajado muito a trabalho. E, além disso, o casal Shion-Saga... Minha idéia não era desenvolver tanto o casal, mas eles tomaram vida própria e se animaram demais com o romance. E assim, o Shion surpreendeu até a mim!_

_SHION: Virgo-chan. Escreve aí que eu quero pegar logo o Saga!_

_VIRGO-CHAN: Mas a idéia de seduzi-lo foi sua, Shion!_

_SHION: Eu sei. Mas já seduzi. Agora eu quero mesmo é pegá-lo._

_VIRGO-CHAN: Calma, Shion. Tudo a seu tempo, lembra?_

_SHION: Cala a boca e escreve logo!_

_VIRGO-CHAN (emburrada): Caramba! Cadê o sorriso onipresente, o jeito exótico e a voz hipnótica??_

_Bom, mas queria agradecer muito as reviews que recebi. Obrigada, Princess Andrômeda, Tsuki-chan, Gigi, Haiku, Dionisiah, Nine 66, Pure Petit Cat, Botori, Tsuki Torres, Mussha, Sirrah, Kali Cyr Charlot, Litha-chan, Dana, Nuriko-riki, Makie, Ariel, Dark Ookami, Allkiedis e Hikaru. Também gostaria de agradecer à Greice que comentou por e. mail! Como o site deu tilt, não sei se consegui responder para todas que me deixaram e. mail. Se deixei de responder a alguém, p.f., me desculpem!_

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Dez/06_

1 Você gostou?

2 Certo

3 Normalmente, em prédios europeus não há portaria mas, sim, uma campainha na porta do prédio que toca diretamente no apartamento chamado.

15


	27. Chez moi

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo – _Na casa de_ _Kamus_

Antes de iniciar a narração deste capítulo, faz-se necessário um esclarecimento:

- _Oui, oui, je sais, Kamus__1_ – diz Virgo-chan aborrecida.

Bom, a verdade é uma só... Eu já havia iniciado o capítulo, contando, a meu modo, tudo o que se passou, quando este francês aí (_Virgo-chan aponta Kamus com a cabeça_), não gostou. Disse que estava tudo errado, que meu capítulo não refletia a real dimensão dos fatos e que ele (_sim, ele_) iria narrar o capítulo! Oras, já não bastasse o tumulto que anda minha vida. Já não bastasse o fato de que a fic está terminando. Já não bastasse o fato de que algumas leitoras ainda (_mas resta a esperança_) não se animaram a comentar, ainda tenho que conviver com um aquariano emburrado e palpiteiro! Bom, mas... _Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire__2_? FAÇA-SE A VONTADE DE KAMUS!!

- _Bien sûr_, Virgo-chan! É minha casa, são meus amigos. Eu vou narrar!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Narrado por Kamus_

Bom, gostaria de iniciar este capítulo pedindo desculpas pelos ataques da autora. Ela anda sob terrível pressão, vive atrasada com tudo e nunca pára de pedir desculpas, mesmo quando não tem culpa. Um hábito que eu acho tremendamente irritante! _Sacré bleu_! E ela fala que tem tanto para fazer e quando alguém mais do que capacitado como eu... Albert Kamus... de uma longa e famosa linhagem de escritores... resolve oferecer ajuda, ela recusa e emburra. _Parbleu_! Vai entender os virginianos. São complicados, metódicos, críticos, querem tudo do modo deles e vivem analisando as coisas. Vejam só! Eu tenho um grande amigo virginiano... o Shaka... vocês devem conhecer... Ele é exatamente assim! Bom, é claro que ele foi o primeiro a chegar à minha casa no sábado.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Milo, atende a porta, _s´il vous plaît_!

- NÃO! Não saio desta poltrona até o final da festa. E se alguém a pegar? Eu estou todo quebrado!

- Milo, _c´est complètement ridicule__3_!

Pronto! Falei! O bom é que ele não entende absolutamente nada de francês e não tem a mínima idéia do que eu falei. E o Milo ficou na poltrona me olhando encantado, como me olha todas as vezes em que eu falo com ele em francês! Que vontade de ir até lá e beijá-lo! Ah! O Milo! O começo, o meio, o fim e a razão de todos os meus atuais problemas e da minha grande, imensa felicidade. Não sai da cadeira nem para atender a porta! E lá fui eu, de avental, com o abridor de garrafas nas mãos, abrir a porta para o Shaka.

_Mon Dieu_! Shaka estava sozinho! Que bom! Ele vai me ajudar a arrumar tudo antes de todos chegarem. O Shaka é de uma competência extraordinária. E ele se provou mais meu amigo neste último mês do que nos anos e anos que passamos juntos em Paris. Ele vai me ajudar! Eu quase não o deixei falar com o Milo (_que reclamou, é claro_!) e o empurrei para a cozinha, dei-lhe uma enorme faca e mandei que ele cortasse os queijos e os colocasse na mesa. _Reblochon, vacherand, camembert, bruie, roquefort, gruyère_... Bom, todos os queijos franceses que pude encontrar nesta metrópole de hábitos alimentares selvagens que é Londres. Eu quase não saio para comer. Não dá! Simplesmente não dá! Como se come mal nesta cidade! Foi neste momento que meu telefone celular tocou pela primeira vez:

- Eu gostaria de falar com o Kamus!

- _C´est moi__4_!

- Ah! Que gracinha! E fala francês! - _uma voz de mulher. Absolutamente desconhecida. O que ela queria comigo? E que intimidade era aquela?_

- Quem fala?

- Sou a Ann. Eu estou ligando sobre o seu anúncio!

- Que anúncio? - _e eu lá tinha tempo para enganos agora?_

- No _site_ de relacionamentos. Em que você dizia que gosta de se relacionar com mulheres bem mais velhas, devido a problemas de infância.

- Deve ser engano.

- Não, tinha o seu nome e o seu número.

- Engano na certa – e bati o telefone!

Mais tarde eu ligaria de novo. Agora todos estavam para chegar e eu tinha que arrumar quase tudo. O Milo (_sempre o Milo_) me fez perder preciosas horas na ...er ... cama com ele. Ele queria tentar em outras posições e lugares e temperaturas e... bom, certo! Eu não consigo resistir às vontades do Milo. E acabei me atrasando. E NÃO ME ARREPENDO! Mas agora eu fico olhando para ele, que sorri para mim da sua poltrona e me atraso ainda mais. Mas que ele tem os olhos mais lindos do mundo, ele tem. E quando ele sorri, duas covinhas discretas surgem no seu rosto. E eu sei que se eu não me cuidar ele vai me arrastar para o quarto de novo, no meio da festa! Mas agora tenho que terminar de arrumar a mesa para o queijo e vinho. Nada de Milo e suas tentações.

E por que o Shaka demora tanto para cortar o queijo? O que é isso? Ele fez uma longa lista sobre tudo o que ainda faltava arrumar (!). Queijos, vinhos, mesa, pratos, patês, pães, guardanapos, checar banheiros, checar sala. Caramba! Era mais fácil começar a cortar os queijos de uma vez. Mas Shaka SEMPRE faz uma lista. Para tudo! Uma "nóia"! E quando ele FINALMENTE começou a cortar os queijos... empacou. Oras! Ele está medindo o tamanho dos pedaços? E corta novamente os que saíram maiores que os outros? E agora está arrumando as travessas que eu já cortei, medindo milimetricamente cada pedaço de queijo! _ Non, non et non_! Assim ele vai demorar horas para cortar os cubos de queijo!

- Shaka! _Arrêter__5_! Leva os vinhos para a mesa e deixa os queijos comigo!

Claro que Shaka fez o que lhe era pedido. Ele realmente é de uma grande ajuda. Mas por que tudo precisa ser TÃO perfeito? Quer dizer... Quem vai querer saber se todos os queijos são cortados do MESMO tamanho? Deve ser coisa de virginiano! Só pode ser isso! E a campainha toca novamente! Dessa vez nem perco o meu tempo pedindo para o Milo! E o Shaka está com os braços cheios de garrafas de vinho! Melhor que eu mesmo atenda! Ah! Aqueles rapazes esquisitos do programa de intercâmbio... Seiya (_paspalho_!), Shiryu (_Shaka o olha com raiva_!), Hyoga (_esse não sai de traz de mim! Tenho que mantê-lo longe do Milo, que pode acertá-lo com as muletas_), Shun (_precisa MESMO se vestir de verde e rosa_?) e Ikki (_que tenta de qualquer modo chamar a atenção do Shaka_). Que coisa! Será que esses rapazes sempre andam juntos? Mas pelo menos agora o Milo tem com quem conversar. E alguém para zoar! Pobre Seiya! E meu celular toca de novo. É a tal da Ann de novo! Que saco! Eu desligo novamente na cara dela. O Milo estoura em gargalhadas. A piada às custas do Seiya deve ter sido boa!

E a campainha vai tocando e o pessoal vai entrando. De verdade, o que mais me irritou até agora foi a Shina e o _carcamano_ namorado dela! Imaginem! Em primeiro lugar a Shina deu um beijo para lá de cinematográfico no Milo! E sentou no colo dele! Claro que eu não liguei! Imaginem! Eu! Abalar-me por uma bobagem dessas! O Milo e a Shina são amigos. Nada mais! Nada mais do que isso! Oras! Já o _carcamano_ quase surrou o Milo! Mas o problema real foi que os dois falaram que o queijo gorgonzola é melhor que o _roquefort_! E pediram queijo provolone. Bárbaros incultos! Italianos e sua comida pesada! Não têm refinamento algum! Ah! Se eles ousarem reclamar dos vinhos franceses eu quebro uma garrafa na cabeça de cada um! Por sorte, o Shaka notou o que se passava e tirou os dois da minha frente, colocando-os perto do Milo! É, virginianos observadores até que têm as suas funções. Aliás, muitas funções! Eu preciso apresentar o Shaka à Virgo-chan. Sinto que eles vão se entender perfeitamente!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ah! E não bastasse a tal da Ann me ligar com esta história de _site_ de relacionamentos, agora me liga também uma outra, Kate alguma coisa. Mas eu mal a ouvi. Afinal, enquanto eu atendi o celular, chegou o Aioria com a Marin. E o Aioria, é claro, chutou o tal do Seiya para bem longe do Milo, sentou-se lá e – imediatamente – eles começaram a discutir por algo que eu nem tento mais compreender. Para que? Eles brigam o tempo inteiro. E nunca saem um de perto do outro. Mas pelo menos eu achei mais alguém para me ajudar com os queijos, já que o Shaka está colocando os copos de vinho na mesa a um espaçamento idêntico entre eles. E eu consegui despachar o Hyoga para arrumar os guardanapos. AGORA A MARIN VAI ME AJUDAR! E enquanto ela começa a cortar os queijos, os berros dos dois nos surpreendem. Ela olha para o Aioria tão consternada quanto eu olho para o Milo. É mesmo impressionante o modo como eles brigam o tempo inteiro. Eu e Marin paramos o que estamos fazendo para tentar prestar atenção ao motivo da vez!

- Não, Aioria! Não vou te emprestar as muletas para você furar a fila do metrô. Tá louco?

- Pô, Milo! Até a cadeira de rodas você me emprestou em Korfu.

- Mas era para uma corrida, Aioria. E você tinha mais chances de ganhar do que eu. EU PRECISO DAS MULETAS!

- Você é um egoísta sem noção, Milo!

- E você é um imbecil, Aioria. Como você quer que eu ande por aí sem as muletas?

- Cada um com seus problemas, Milo!

- Idiota!

- Egoísta!

Bom, parece que eles se xingam quando brigam ou quando estão em paz! Fazer o que? Marin e eu rimos juntos. Aqueles dois realmente não tinham jeito! E os meninos do programa de intercâmbio olham para os dois sem saber o que fazer. E agora parece ser a Shina quem resolveu infernizar o tal do Seiya. O que eu posso fazer? Bem feito para o garoto. Chato, bobo, metido! Ele merece a Shina no pé dele. E vamos combinar que ninguém inferniza um outro alguém melhor do que a Shina.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ah! A campainha de novo. E meu celular toca de novo! Será a tal da Ann? Será a tal da Kate? Não! Dessa vez era uma tal de Sue! Mesma história. Eu deixei meu nome e celular num _site_ de relacionamentos e gosto de mulheres mais velhas devido a problemas de família (!). Que loucura será essa? Quando a festa acabar eu resolvo isso. Por enquanto, falo para a Sue que é engano. E ela fica magoada. Eu não atendo a porta e fico consolando a pobre mulher. Mas Milo gargalha tão alto junto com Aioria que eu acabo perdendo a concentração! E a Sue desliga o telefone. Bom, melhor assim. E o Shaka abriu a porta. Era o Mú com o Aldebaran. Faço-me a pergunta que não quer calar: Será que o Aldebaran coube no elevador? Claro que sim! _Non_... _non_ é tão claro assim. Ele deve ter subido de escada. Acho que ele não cabe no elevador. Mas isso não parece incomodar o Shaka, que se abraça ao Mú como se não o visse há dias... Quem parece ficar irritado é o Ikki, que andou atrás do Shaka pela casa inteira. Engraçado! Pensar que alguém dá em cima do Shaka. Ele é tão discreto que eu nunca notaria se o Ikki não fosse tão ostensivo. Mas agora o Shaka está a salvo. O Mú não vai sair do lado dele. É visível como eles se amam. Será que as pessoas notam que eu gosto do Milo? Não! Não devem notar.

E, meio que sem querer, meus olhos se dirigem para a poltrona na qual o Milo está sentado. E ele me olha de volta e sorri. Aquele sorriso que só ele tem! Eu perco _complètement_ o rumo dos meus pensamentos. E acabo derrubando vinho na mesa de queijos. Milo sorri ainda mais. Céus! Tudo em que consigo pensar é no Milo em cima de mim, gemendo, com voz rouca. Nas minhas mãos se perdendo naqueles cachos azulados. Na minha respiração se misturando à dele. No meu coração batendo descompassado. _ C´est pas possible__6_! Eu não posso nem mesmo olhar para o Milo que penso... naquilo! E ainda tenho milhões de coisas para fazer. Claro que o Milo ficou decepcionado que eu não fiquei um minuto perto dele. Eu sei que ele ficou! Mas eu não posso dar bandeira! Cacete! Por que ele não entende que devemos ser discretos?

Mas Aldebaran imediatamente senta-se com Milo e Aioria e começa a contar algo! Ele parece _très hereux__7_ consigo mesmo. E Milo e Aioria parecem incentivá-lo para que ele conte sua história em detalhes. _Nota: lembrar de perguntar ao Milo do que se trata_!

E a campainha toca de novo!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dessa vez era o Shura e aquela loira baixinha cujo nome eu acho que nunca soube! Mas que fogo! Quando eu abri a porta eu os peguei se beijando, de forma que eles quase caíram no chão da minha casa. _Sacrè bleu_! Mas se vocês acham que eles se incomodaram, erraram feio... O Shura e a loira passaram por mim (_sem me cumprimentar_!), e foram direto para o Milo:

- Milo? Onde é seu quarto?

- Oi, Shura! Segue as placas amarelas no corredor ali. Tem uma que diz quarto do Milo!

- Valeu!

- Valeu! Depois volta e a gente conversa!

- Tá!

Conversa esquisita! Mas o Milo continua conversando com o Aioria, o Aldebaran, a Shina e o Mdm como se nada tivesse acontecido. Serei eu o único que achou isso estranho? _Mon Dieu_! Acho que preciso me esforçar muito para alcançar o Milo e seus amigos!

E a campainha toca novamente. Sorrio francamente! Só pode ser o _Fleur_! Ah! Se eu soubesse o que aquele sorriso iria me custar! Se eu tivesse olhado para o Milo naquele momento eu provavelmente teria engolido o meu sorriso na mesma hora. _Oui, je le regrete fortement__8_!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Bien_, eu devia, claro, ter estranhado quando o Milo finalmente se levantou da poltrona para atender a porta comigo! Mas eu sempre fui devagar com essas coisas. Não achei nada estranho. O _Fleur_ é uma pessoa tão querida para mim que eu achei que devia ser assim para o Milo também! Mas não era!

Quando eu abri a porta, logo puxei o _Fleur_ para um abraço forte! Que saudades de _mon ami_! Do meu melhor amigo! Nem notei que ele estava com alguém! Mas mesmo que tivesse notado, creio que teria feita _la même chose__9_! Idiotice minha foi não notar a cara do Milo. Mas o _Fleur_, muito mais ligado do que eu, sem dúvida notou, porque ele me afastou. O que se seguiu daí foi um desastre atrás do outro. Eu olhei para o acompanhante do _Fleur_ e travei na hora. O Saga! E ele estava sorrindo para o Milo, que estava com a cara fechada de dar medo. Mas daí o Milo começou a falar com o Saga! (_que só mais tarde eu descobri ser o Kanon_). Amigavelmente! Amigavelmente DEMAIS! Mas é claro que eu não fiquei com ciúmes. Eu não tenho ciúmes. Sou _complètement_ seguro da minha posição. O _Fleur_ estava extremamente constrangido, mas eu não entendia o porquê! E daí o _Fleur_ começou a falar de forma atrapalhada e rápida:

- Kamus, queria te apresentar meu namorado, o Kanon – _Kanon? Mas é o Saga!, pensei_. – Lembra que eu te falei sobre ele? Ele não é lindo, Kamus? Nós estamos juntos há... uma semana, eu acho...

- Er... prazer – _eu não estava gostando NADA da conversa do Milo com o Saga, quer dizer, Kanon_.

- Prazer, Kamus! O Afrodite me falou muito de você! Mas eu não sabia que era aqui que o Milo tinha se metido! – _cara, até a voz era a mesma!_

- Pois é... o Milo se meteu aqui comigo! - _até eu pude notar que a frase ficou estranha!_

- É, mas vou voltar a morar com vocês logo, logo, Kanon!

MALDIÇÃO! O que o Milo disse? Eu o olhei como se quisesse matá-lo. Ele me olhou como se quisesse enfiar umas 15 agulhadas em mim! E eu que achei que estávamos tão bem! _Fleur_ e Kanon finalmente entraram, e o Milo me deixou parado na porta, tirou o Aioria da poltrona dele e continuou conversando animadamente como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas afinal: O QUE FOI QUE ACONTECEU?

000000000000000000000000000000

Eu queria, queria MESMO falar com o Milo! Saber o que tinha acontecido... Mas naquele momento algo TOTALMENTE inesperado aconteceu. O Mu (_isso mesmo, o Mu_) começou a gritar com o Ikki. Perguntou se ele não se tocava, falou que já estava cheio dele atrás do Shaka e que ele e o Shaka estavam juntos. O Shaka permanecia parado, de olhos fechados, como se esperando que o chão se abrisse para ele se esconder. Mas o chão não se abriu e ele resolveu tirar o Mu de lá.

- Kamus, onde é seu quarto? - _bom, o Shura já estava no quarto do Milo_, pensei.

- Segue as placas amarelas do corredor, Shaka – berrou o Milo da sua poltrona.

E Shaka se foi para dentro arrastando o Mu. Quem diria que o Mu ficava bravo? Quem diria que aquele pacífico e avoado namorado do Shaka realmente podia se irritar com algo ou alguém? Bom, todos olhavam para o tal do Ikki, como se ele devesse morrer. Realmente o Shaka e o Mu eram muito queridos por todos. Mas o idiota nem pareceu se incomodar. Foi até a mesa de queijos, pegou um monte de comida e ficou num canto conversando com o irmão e com o Hyoga. Cara esquisito!

Céus! Era aquilo! O Milo estava com ciúmes de alguém! Só que ele não estourava feito o Mu. Ele emburrava. Mas ciúmes de quem? Desde que cheguei a Londres, não fiquei com ninguém além dele. Não quis saber de ninguém. Meu coração foi totalmente tomado pelo Milo. Eu só penso nele. Eu sofri por ele. Chorei por ele. E agora fico desesperado só em pensar que ele está bravo comigo. PRECISO FALAR COM ELE.

Eu, então, levei um prato com queijos e um copo de vinho para o Milo, mas ele me ignorou sonoramente. Nem olhou para a minha cara! E eu dei vinho a ele! Há quase uma semana ele me inferniza a vida porque eu não o deixava beber! E ele me ignorava! Então, eu falei:

- Você não quer beber vinho?

- NÃO! – _ah, a cara de criança emburrada de novo!_

- Mas você pediu para beber a semana inteira...

- NÃO QUERO! – _tá, eu estava nervoso demais para apreciar a_ _cara de criança emburrada dessa vez._

Mas neste momento a campainha e meu celular tocaram juntos. No telefone era a Kate de novo. Ou seria Hannah? Bom, dispensei quem quer que fosse e atendi a porta para o Dr. Shion. Eu gostava muito dele! Apesar dele ter se recusado a testemunhar contra o Saga! Eu conversei rapidamente com ele, porque o telefone tocou de novo! Que saco! Será que alguém tinha posto meu nome no tal _site_ de relacionamento? Mas tudo o que eu notei foi o sorriso malévolo que o Milo me dirigia. Ah! Eu preciso resolver logo isso!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A festa continuava, e o Milo continuava me ignorando. E agora, para piorar, o Hyoga voltara a ficar atrás de mim. Mas o _Fleur_ (_sempre o Fleur_) me ajudou. Parecia que o tal do Shun tinha medo dele e já que o Shun sempre ficava atrás do Hyoga, foi fácil para o _Fleur_ se livrar dos dois. E o _Fleur_ falou comigo algo _complètement_ _nouveau:_

- Kamus, tá maluco? Não é para me abraçar na frente do Milo! – _e essa agora?_

- _Fleur_, eu estava com saudades! E a gente sempre se abraçou!

- É, querido, mas não na frente do Milo. Você não notou que ele tem ci'mês de nós dois?

- _NON_! - _inferno! Era isso! E eu nunca notei!_

- Mas deixa comigo! Eu vou resolver, Kamyu. O Kanon vai me ajudar! – _ah, Fleur! Sempre tão amigo!_

E _Fleur_ se foi me mandando um beijo. Claro que o Milo viu e fechou ainda mais a cara. Cacete!

E logo depois o Shaka e o Mu também vieram conversar comigo. Parecia que eles haviam resolvido o problema, pois estavam sorridentes e apaixonados como sempre. Mas, o Dr. Shion (_ele também_) veio me perguntar onde era meu quarto e puxou o Mu. Definitivamente eu acho que teria ganho dinheiro naquela noite se tivesse tomado a iniciativa de alugar os quartos da minha casa ao invés de organizar festas. Que concorrência! Mas o mais estranho foi que o Shaka não ligou a mínima! E continuou conversando comigo como se nada tivesse acontecido (_claro que o Ikki voltou a rodear o Shaka, mas meus olhares congelantes devem tê-lo inibido_!). Já o Shaka não me explicou nada sobre aquela estranha conversa entre Mú e Shion. Ele sempre foi extremamente discreto. Mas eu sabia que quando fosse o momento ele me contaria.

E, tirando o fato de que o Milo não olhava para a minha cara, tudo corria bem. _Très bien_!

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Bien_, mas o Shura voltou do quarto do Milo muito animado e feliz e começou a apostar com o MdM sobre algo, mas eu não sabia sobre o que! Mas, de repente, quase todos na sala (_o Milo incluído_) começaram a apostar e a colocar dinheiro em cima da mesa. O Shura só anotava as apostas em um livrinho. Eu estava ocupado pegando mais queijo e mais vinho (_impressionante_ _como eles comiam e bebiam_)... Um pouco depois disso o MdM começou a reclamar do vinho francês ... Ah! As coisas que ele disse! (_uma ou duas vezes o Shaka teve que me segurar para eu não partir para cima dele_). E os absurdos continuavam... _Bebida de crianças_... _Cheira a frutas vermelhas_... _A rolha é totalmente inadequada_... _Os vinhos_ _italianos são mais equilibrados e robustos_... _Esse vinho devia ter sido servido a 15º_ _e não a_ _18º_... (_como se eu não soubesse a EXATA temperatura de um vinho!_). E eu acabei entrando na dele e começamos a discutir. Todas as conversas da sala pareceram morrer e todos pareceram se interessar pela nossa discussão. Mas de repente o MdM se pôs a rir:

- _No_. _No_ agüento mais fazer _questo_!

- _Ma qui_ ganhou? – era a Shina!

- _Buenas_ – falou Shura como se fosse um juiz – eu acho que quem apostou que o MdM ia tirar o Kamus do sério. Se o Shaka não tivesse segurado o Kamus, o MdM teria apanhado.

- Oh! Calma aí! Apanhado _no_!

E eu olhava para todos com cara de tonto! Eu demorei para notar que o Shura tinha organizado um bolão sobre se o MdM iria ou não conseguir me tirar do sério com a história do vinho. Que raiva! Mas eu não iria perder a elegância por tão pouco, é claro! E realmente foi divertido. O MdM e a Shina me abraçaram e me disseram que adoravam os vinhos franceses (_por que era tão difícil para um italiano reconhecer a superioridade dos vinhos franceses_?).

No meio da comoção eu vagamente notei que o Kanon tomara o lugar do Aioria ao lado do Milo e que os dois falavam baixinho. Aquilo me deixou um tanto apreensivo. Ele era tão parecido com o Saga... E estava tão perto do Milo... E eles falavam naquela língua enigmática que eu não entendia... Mas toda e qualquer dúvida desapareceu imediatamente, quando eu olhei para o Milo e ele sorriu DAQUELE jeito para mim de novo! E o Kanon sorria logo atrás. E o _Fleur_ também, que havia se juntado aos dois. E eu ainda sem saber o que tinha acontecido! Mas o que quer que fosse tinha se resolvido. E eu imediatamente fui me juntar aos três. Chegava de correr atrás dos queijos, dos vinhos e da campainha. Ah! E desliguei meu celular. Agora eu iria ficar perto do Milo!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

E, finalmente, o Dr. Shion e o Mu voltaram. E, para espanto de todos, o Dr. Shion, sorridente como sempre, anunciou que o Mu era seu sobrinho! O espanto foi total. E todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. E todos foram abraçá-los. _Mas peraí_, pensei eu, _como assim sobrinho_? E como que respondendo a minha pergunta, os dois contaram uma complicada história sobre travessia, um menino que se perdera e fora adotado e que a família dera por morto. O Shaka sorria feliz abraçado ao Mú. E o Dr. Shion também sorria (_bien, isso não era novidade_!). E dessa vez eu podia jurar que dessa vez era um sorriso de felicidade e não o sorriso que ele sempre ostentava. Quando eles terminaram a confusa história, o Kanon, que estava ao meu lado, perguntou ao Dr. Shion sobre o Saga (_o Saga e o Dr. Shion?)._

- Ah! Ele ficou dormindo na minha casa.

- O senhor deixou o Saga dormindo e saiu? Tá ferrado! - _Kanon parecia realmente preocupado!_

- Finalmente, hein doutor? Tomou a iniciativa e agarrou o morenão! - _Milo, é claro_!

- Bom, Milo! Se até você e o Kamus podem se arranjar, por que eu não? – _É, o Dr. Shion estava anormalmente feliz_!

- Ah! Mas nós tivemos muita ajuda, doutor. – _e o Milo pegou minha mão e a beijou_! _E eu nem pensei em tirar minha mão!_

- Bom, se não fossem os dois tão cabeça-dura, teriam se arrumado antes! - _Fleur palpitando, é claro! E Milo deu um simpático empurrão em Fleur!_

E o Dr. Shion concordou, sorriu, abraçou o Mu de novo e se foi (_com pressa, eu diria_!). E, depois disso, o pessoal começou a dispersar. Será que eu ainda saberia por que o Milo havia ficado TÃO bravo? Mas, mais importante... seria isso realmente importante? É que agora... FINALMENTE... os quartos estavam desocupados! E sem nem mesmo pensar em arrumar a zona que estava minha casa, eu puxei o Milo para o meu quarto, quase o empurrei na minha cama e subi por cima dele sem a mínima cerimônia. Se é que se podia falar alguma coisa sobre o Milo é que ele realmente sabia dar importância ao que era importante! Ele nem cogitou tentar se explicar ou pedir explicações. Ele meramente recebeu meu beijo e tentou tomar o controle da situação. _Ah!_ _Non, mon chèr_! _Você merece me obedecer depois do que me fez passar_. E, afinal, nós ainda tínhamos que resolver aquela história do falso pesadelo (_cara, e não é que pensar no Milo amarrado e vendado não saía da minha cabeça_?). Só uma questão me incomodou. Duas, para falar a verdade:

por que meu celular tocou tanto com aquela história de _site_ de relacionamentos?

como eu vou fazer para dominar o Milo quando ele se livrar de todos os gessos e faixas?

_Bom, não preciso realmente resolver isso maintenant__10_, _pensei_, enquanto ouvia o Milo gemer embaixo de mim quando eu passei as mãos pelo corpo dele, retirando sua camisa. Por enquanto era facílimo dominar o Milo! E eu iria aproveitar. _Bien sûr!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Olá! Espero que também vocês fiquem revoltadas com a insubordinação do Kamus! Sinceramente! Como ele pode assumir a narrativa de forma TÃO centralizadora? Aquele francês, aquariano, metido, palpiteiro e ... MARAVILHOSO! (e o Saga, adormecido, reclama dormindo que não apareceu!)._

_Bom, mas, pelo menos o Kamus não me roubou esse espaço e me deixou agradecer pelas reviews da Princess Andrômeda, Tsuki-chan, Gigi, Haiku, Dionisiah, Nine 66, Pure Petit Cat, Botori, Tsuki Torres, Mussha, Sirrah, Litha-chan, Makie, Ariel, Dark Ookami e Hikaru. Obrigada pessoal!_

_Recadinho: Querida Nuriko-Riki, se vc ainda estiver lendo esta fic, me conta se tá tudo bem com você! Please! _

_Beijos a todas da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Jan/07_

1 Sim, sim, eu sei Kamus.

2 O que se pode fazer?

3 Isso é completamente ridículo

4 Sou eu

5 Pára

6 Não é possível.

7 Muito feliz

8 Sim, eu me arrependo fortemente.

9 A mesma coisa

10 agora


	28. Escolha

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo – Escolha

Mú saíra tão feliz da casa de Kamus que Shaka quase (_notem bem: quase!_) teve que puxar o nosso avoado carneirinho de volta à Terra. Afinal, ele estava quase levitando para níveis estratosféricos mais altos. _Tudo a ver com a fato de ser tibetano_, pensou Shaka.

Mú falava feliz sobre a coincidência. _Destino_, pensou Shaka, sem interrompê-lo. Fazia mil planos sobre como contatar a sua família, o que não era tarefa das mais fáceis, infelizmente. E terminou dizendo que desde que viera para Londres tudo dera certo na sua vida.

Shaka olhava-o apaixonadamente. Seu Mú merecia ser feliz. Ele sofrera tanto. E apesar de tudo era, sem dúvida, a pessoa mais doce que Shaka já conhecera em sua vida. Como será que evoluiria a relação de Mú com Shion? Shaka não tinha a mínima idéia. Mú era tão doce. Já Shion... Shaka não sabia o que pensar dele. Ele era solícito, claro! Simpático, evidente. Mas Shaka sentia em Shion uma agressividade que parecia faltar ao seu carneirinho.

Mas será? Será mesmo? Shaka lembrou-se da explosão de ciúmes de Mú e de como tivera dificuldades em contê-lo no quarto. A bem da verdade, Shaka sorriu, ele só conseguira porque usara de métodos... não ortodoxos! Transar no quarto de Kamus! Céus! O que Mu fizera consigo? Shaka andava impulsivo e surpreendia a si mesmo. Mas ele gostava do que estava acontecendo. Gostava muito.

Mas aparentemente Mú já havia parado de falar há alguns segundos e olhava para Shaka de forma interrogativa.

- Shaka?

- Oi, carneirinho!

- Você está pensando em que?

- Bom... no que fizemos no quarto de Kamus.

- Eu também! – o entusiasmo de Mú era contagiante. – Vamos para um hotel?

Shaka podia pensar em milhares de razões para não irem. _Dinheiro_. Mú se aproximava. _Eles já haviam transado diversas vezes naquele dia_... Mú encostou seu corpo no de Shaka. _Dinheiro_... O calor aumentou. _Eles não tinham como gastar tanto_. Mú puxou-o para um beijo. _No meio da rua! Céus! _Era realmente melhor que eles fossem para um hotel de uma vez! E Shaka, que sabia exatamente onde ficava o hotel mais próximo de onde eles estavam, puxou Mú pela mão.

_É_, pensou Shaka, _talvez Mú seja tão ou mais agressivo que Shion. Realmente!_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shion entrou em sua casa com uma grande sensação de desespero. Sim, Kanon tinha razão, ele devia ser mesmo louco para deixar Saga dormindo em sua casa e ter saído. Saga devia estar furioso. Talvez nunca mais quisesse vê-lo! E, pelos deuses, Shion precisava ver Saga. Não só ver. Tocar, sentir, beijar... Ah! O que Saga fizera com ele, afinal?

E Shion entrou em seu quarto com a certeza quase absoluta de que Saga não estaria mais lá. E qual não foi a sua surpresa ao vê-lo dormindo em sua cama, alheio ao todo o desespero que passara pela cabeça de Shion nos últimos minutos.

Tão lindo! Tão lindo e pacífico dormindo em sua cama, como se nada pudesse atingi-lo. Bom, em verdade, ele, Shion podia atingi-lo como um choque elétrico de altíssima voltagem. Ele sabia disso. E Saga sabia disso também. Logo, ele ter ficado dormindo na cama de Shion era um indício claro que Saga estava assumindo riscos.

_E isso é bom, muito bom!_, pensou Shion sorrindo feliz, enquanto se deitava ao lado de Saga.

Foi então que Saga acordou! Sonado, mas definitivamente acordado. Saga sentou-se na cama, olhando para o vazio como se não soubesse onde estava. Sim, Shion sabia exatamente como falar com alguém naquela situação.

- Acordou, meu amor? – sua voz era quente e acariciante.

- Eu... eu quero ir ao banheiro...

- Ah! Eu te levo! – e Shion rodeou a cama e segurou Saga pela cintura, levando-o ao banheiro.

Uma ponta de remorso surgiu enquanto ele esperava por Saga. Saga estivera mal há uma semana. Ele estava cansado. Saga precisava dormir, descansar. Mas Shion o exigia. Exigia demais! Shion obrigava Saga a reagir de formas diferentes. A tomar decisões. A fazer suas vontades. Quando Saga apareceu, ele o levou novamente para a cama e o cobriu com carinho, como se Saga fosse uma coisa preciosa.

O que ele devia fazer? O que? Shion não conseguia dormir... E se Saga acordasse e se fosse enquanto ele estava dormindo? Saga era tão imprevisível para Shion quanto Shion era imprevisível para Saga. Eles eram assim. Como fogo e água. A diferença é que Shion gostava disso. Já o mesmo não podia ser dito de Saga. Bom, o problema imediato. Manter Saga em sua cama para que ele pudesse dormir em paz. _Tenho uma idéia_, sorriu Shion feliz. _Uma excelente idéia! Depois eu juro que deixo o Saga descansar._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kamus acordou cedo no dia seguinte. Afinal, sua casa estava uma zona. Culpa de Milo, é claro, que nunca podia ficar sem uma multidão por perto. Kamus que era solitário por natureza surpreendia-se por estar gostando de tanta gente ao seu redor. Milo, de fato, fazia sua vida ser muito mais divertida. Mas agora era hora de arrumar tudo. Kamus olhou para o lado e viu Milo adormecido e sorriu feliz. Definitivamente ele cansara Milo na noite anterior. E de que adiantaria acordar Milo? Ele seria incapaz de ajudá-lo a arrumar a bagunça.

E, assim, Kamus começou. Sim, porque tudo sempre começa com o primeiro copo lavado. Só uma coisa o incomodava. O maldito telefone celular já tocara umas 3 vezes. As mesmas mulheres que ligaram no dia anterior. Aquela história de site de relacionamentos. Kamus podia jurar que Milo tinha muito a ver com aquilo. Mas como eles (quase) brigaram na noite anterior, Kamus simplesmente não tivera coragem de interrogá-lo. Mas hoje ele faria Milo contar!

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saga acordou meio desorientado, mas com uma gostosa sensação de noite bem dormida. Onde ele estava? Definitivamente aquela não era a sua casa. Ou a sua cama! E as coisas foram voltando brevemente. _Shion... beijos ... mundo fora de controle ... nova rejeição... massagem ...sono... muito sono..._

Ah, não! Ele se deixara levar novamente por Shion. E pelo jeito passara a noite na casa dele. Que diabos! O que estava acontecendo com ele, afinal? O que? E Saga tentou se levantar de uma vez só. Ele tinha que sair de lá! Mas ele mal conseguiu sair do lugar ao sentir uma forte resistência em suas mãos e pés! Céus! Ele estava com as mãos e pés amarrados à cama separadamente. E ele estava com frio. Claro, afinal ele estava sem nada por cima de si. O cobertor caíra quando ele começara a se mexer. E ele estava completamente nú.

Saga tentou puxar as amarras que, claro, não cederam. Mas elas eram macias e não o machucavam! Saga virou a cabeça e viu que estava amarrado com lenços de seda extremamente macios. Não, o objetivo de Shion era somente imobilizá-lo. De forma alguma, machucá-lo, isto ficava claro pelo cuidado que Shion tivera.

Mas o que aquilo significava? Maldito Shion e sua mania de surpreendê-lo! Ele ODIAVA surpresas. ODIAVA! Verdade que um calor estranho, que tinha a ver com um sentimento de antecipação, começou a se espalhar por seu corpo! Não! Ele não iria se deixar levar! Shion era um maldito, folgado, esquisito, exótico, lindo e ... surpreendente. Um dia nunca podia ser igual ao outro se ele estivesse com Shion. Amarrado enquanto dormia! Ele, Saga, deixara-se ser amarrado e nem mesmo acordara. Como Shion conseguira fazer aquilo com ele? Como?

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Milo finalmente acordara. Com um grande sorriso e uma fome quase tão grande. Kamus colocou na sua frente um imenso _muffin_ de chocolate. (_sim, Kamus notara a devoção de Milo por chocolate_). E foi neste momento que o seu telefone tocou mais uma vez. Milo começara a gargalhar mas, sob o olhar acusador de Kamus, converteu a gargalhada num engasgo e começou a tossir freneticamente. _Culpado! Definitivamente culpado_, pensou Kamus ao desligar.

- Milo? _Est-ce que ce que tu veux me raconter quelque chose__1_

- Como? – mas Milo o olhava como que encantado. _Eu preciso ensinar francês a Milo_.

- Você não tem nada para me contar?

- Ah, sim! – e Milo começou a falar rápido – Quando eu tinha 7 anos eu roubei um boneco de astronauta que o Aioria ganhou de Natal. Eu achei que ele ficaria melhor em meu aquário, sabe? Mas quando o Aioria o viu lá em casa ele pulou em cima de mim para me bater. Minhas irmãs vieram correndo e pularam em cima do Aioria. Infelizmente, na bagunça, derrubamos o aquário e os peixes e o astronauta ficaram espalhados pela sala. Minha mãe colocou todos de castigo, um em cada canto da casa.

- E o que isso tem a ver, Milo? – perguntou Kamus querendo rir.

- Nada, ué! Você queria que eu te contasse alguma coisa, não queria?

- Pára, Milo! O que você fez quando usou meu computador ontem à tarde?

- Mandei um _e. mail_ para as minhas irmãs. O problema é que o seu computador não está formatado para o alfabeto grego e eu tive que escrever em inglês! Eu preciso mandar notícias para casa, Kamus! Minha mãe me liga dia sim, dia não pedindo para eu voltar para a Grécia!

- _Non_! Você _non_ vai voltar, vai? – _Céus! O que eu faço se o Milo for embora?_

- Não! Vou ficar por aqui, mesmo! Só preciso mandar notícias para a minha mãe, Kamus.

Mas o sorriso vitorioso de Milo lembrou a Kamus que ele estava sendo descaradamente manipulado. Isso não ia ficar assim!

- E... você não fez mais nada enquanto ficou no meu computador, Milo? – Q_ue saco_!, pensou Milo.

- Bom... já que você quer saber... eu andei _zapeando_ pelos _sites_ de umas _sex shops_. Kamus! Você ia ficar o máximo com roupas de couro e algemas. Juro que se eu não estivesse completamente quebrado por só andar de táxi, eu te comprava umas coisas. E tem uma cadeira... Eu queria tanto saber para o que ela serve... – isso foi acrescentado por Milo enquanto o encarava inocentemente com aqueles incríveis olhos azuis.

Cacete! E agora Milo tentava seduzi-lo na maior cara de pau. Mas Kamus precisava ser honesto. Ele queria saber para que serviria a tal cadeira.

- _Une chaise_? – ele ouviu o suspiro aliviado de Milo.

- Pois é... Quer que eu te mostre?

- _Bien sûr_, Milo!

A vingança fica para mais tarde, _mon chèr_!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Uma risada. Saga teve certeza de que ouvira uma risada suave. E alguém se aproximava. Shion, por evidente! Com os movimentos restritos como estava, Saga não conseguiu se virar e olhar diretamente para Shion, mas o seu andar suave, o seu cheiro e sua presença encheram o quarto de uma forma como só Shion seria capaz. _Saco! Por que eu não falo alguma coisa?_ Mas Saga encontrava-se como que hipnotizado pela mera visão de Shion. Pela forma como Shion o olhava enquanto rodeava a cama lentamente, como se fosse um predador que apreciasse sua vítima imobilizada. Shion estava sem camisa, somente com uma calça de tecido mole, e com os cabelos cascateando soltos. E a forma como o olhava... Olhava-o como se fosse capaz de ... atacá-lo? Dilacerá-lo? Não! Era desejo! Um desejo tão forte que fazia com que Shion se assemelhasse a um imenso predador de cabelos cascateantes. Saga não conseguia falar nada sob o efeito daquele olhar. Ele estava totalmente exposto sob aquele olhar. E o olhar de Shion decididamente o avaliava de forma minuciosa. Ele estremeceu fortemente e sentiu os pelos de sua nuca se eriçarem. Ele se encontrava perdido nas sensações de estar à inteira mercê de Shion. Sim, ele gostava daquilo. Seu corpo claramente gostava daquilo pela forma como reagia.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finalmente Shion acercou-se da cama. Ele devia gritar, berrar com Shion. Aquilo era uma falta de respeito absoluto. Por quê? Por que ele não falava nada? Assim Shion iria achar que ele estava gostando. E ele não estava! Claro que não estava! Shion, então, estendeu o braço lentamente, tocando seu rosto. Um movimento que claramente reservara para a vítima sem esperanças de escapar. Saga aninhou o rosto na mão de Shion, tentando estender aquele contato. _Pronto! Além de imobilizado ele fora domesticado_. Que raio de efeito Shion tinha sobre ele? E Saga afastou o rosto! Shion sorriu como se esperasse por aquela reação.

- ME SOLTA, SHION! – sim, sua voz soara devidamente ultrajada. _Ótimo!_

Mas Shion continuou a olhá-lo daquela forma desconcertante, como se ele não tivesse falado nada. Volúpia! Luxúria! Era o que aquele olhar tão expressivo transmitia naquele momento. E sentir-se desejado assim aumentou ainda mais o desejo de Saga. Saga sentia-se envergonhado pelo seu desejo, mas era incontrolável. Ele sabia que não devia desejar Shion, mas, sim, Saga o queria. Shion sorriu como se tivesse achado graça do que Saga falara e alcançou um vidro em algum lugar acima de sua cabeça e espalhou o conteúdo em suas mãos. O cheiro do que quer que fosse aquilo imediatamente invadiu os sentidos de Saga. Um cheiro exótico penetrante, diferente de tudo o que ele já sentira antes. O que seria aquilo?

- Me solta! – Saga repetiu, agora em tom baixo e ameaçador.

Mas Shion, é claro, o ignorou e começou a passar as mãos ávidas por seu corpo, que deslizavam deliciosamente com aquele líquido estranho. Primeiro o tórax. Céus! O corpo de Saga era perfeito. Os músculos eram claramente definidos. A pele morena se arrepiava a seu toque. E a respiração de Saga começava a dar sinais de sua agitação. Saga estava em vias de se entregar a sensações mais prazerosas do que exigir a liberdade! Shion sorriu feliz e intensificou os toques, subindo por cima de Saga.

- Eu notei ontem à noite que nunca te falei o que eu queria com você, Saga!

- Eu não quero saber, Shion. Me solta! Agora! – por sorte sua voz soava orgulhosa e arrogante como sempre.

Mas Shion sorriu e começou a distribuir beijos, mordidas e chupões em seu pescoço. Raios! Saga era extremamente sensível no pescoço! E enquanto ele fazia isso, os cabelos cacheados de Shion caíam displicentemente pelo corpo de Saga, numa carícia leve e delicada. Saga ofegava. Seu coração disparou. E ele começou a se debater, tentando se soltar já que Shion claramente não iria soltá-lo. Quem sabe assim Shion acharia que ele estava desesperado pelo esforço? Não! Ele não tinha como esconder o sinal evidente do seu desejo! Então, mais uma vez ele ouviu a voz de Shion... ela estava rouca, transbordando de desejo.

- Eu quero você, Saga. Você inteiro. Tudo em você. Quando eu te olho assim – e Shion deu um longo olhar pelo corpo de Saga, detendo-se na imensa ereção exibida por Saga - eu tenho a certeza de que uma vez só não será suficiente. Não para o que eu quero com você.

- Me... solta, Shion! – mas sua voz não exibia o mesmo ímpeto de antes. Shion mexia com seus sentidos.

Shion continuava sobre Saga e agora passava as mãos pelas laterais de seu corpo, sussurrando palavras em uma língua que Saga não conhecia. Mas as palavras não eram importantes. O tom de voz de Shion deixava mais do que claro o que ele dizia. O corpo de Saga arqueava, dentro do limite das amarras. Querer Shion e não poder ao menos tocá-lo era extremamente... desesperador. Mas um desespero bom e excitante, numa mistura de sensações que ele nunca sentira. Tudo isso e mais o peso do corpo de Shion sobre si. A pele de Shion em contato com a sua. O cheiro de Shion que o envolvia. E os cabelos de Shion que caíam por seu corpo. E, envergonhado, Saga sentiu a forte reação de seu corpo. E Shion, é claro, também sentiu. E começou a acariciar as pernas de Saga, distribuindo beijos e pequenas mordidas pela parte interna de suas coxas. Era demais. Saga agora gemia ostensivamente como um ... como um ... um adolescente descontrolado, tomado de desejo. E ele não era assim! Mas seus pensamentos estavam enevoados, tomados por sensações fortes. Se ele não estivesse amarrado, sem dúvida, ele tomaria Shion nos braços, rasgaria as suas roupas e o tomaria com urgência.

- Shion ... aaah... me solta. Por favor!

Shion sorriu. Sim, Saga estava se entregando! Finalmente! E Shion aproximou seu rosto daquela interessante ereção. Saga podia sentir a respiração pesada de Shion em seu membro. E ele não podia fazer nada. Nada! Era irritante! E ao mesmo tempo extremamente excitante. Saga agarrou com as mãos a cabeceira da cama. Aquilo era tudo o que ele conseguia fazer. Ele precisava se controlar. Shion não podia brincar com ele daquele jeito.

- Qual é a sua escolha, Saga? Me diz... – _a voz de Shion!_ Tão envolvente, com aquele sotaque diferente de tudo o que ele já ouvira. Ela exigia atenção. Não podia ser ignorada. E o encantava.

Saga suspirou e pediu para Shion soltá-lo mais uma vez. Shion sorriu mais largamente, encarando-o por entre as suas pernas, numa imobilidade que precedia o ataque. Shion o queria. Isso era visível. E seu coração deu um salto. Saga começou a se debater novamente, tentando soltar as amarras. Inútil. E o pior... aquele esforço todo só o deixava mais excitado. E claramente excitava Shion que tomou os lábios de Saga de forma violenta. Seus lábios foram fortemente prensados pelos lábios de Shion, que mal esperou uma brecha e invadiu-os, causando em Saga as mesmas sensações desconhecidas com as quais ele convivia há 3 dias. _O que, afinal, Shion fazia com ele?_ Saga perdeu o fôlego, seu coração batia tão forte que chegava a doer. Ele podia afirmar que sentia o sangue correndo forte em suas veias. Sua visão escureceu e ele fechou os olhos. E visões do que ele faria com o Shion e do que Shion faria com ele se formaram em sua cabeça. Visões tão vívidas como se estivessem se materializando naquele momento. Mas, repentinamente, Shion parou e, arfando, acrescentou num tom de voz marcado pelo desejo.

- Saga, eu preciso da sua escolha. Mas antes eu preciso te contar algumas coisas sobre mim.

_Falar? De novo? Cala a boca, Shion!_ Mas Saga não confiava mais em sua voz e não disse nada em voz alta. Ele só gemeu quando Shion tomou a sua ereção em sua boca e começou a chupá-lo, alternando as mãos e os lábios numa cadência enlouquecedora. Saga duvidava que conseguisse ouvir o que Shion queria falar. Ele duvidava que conseguisse falar algo, já que gemia e arfava alto. Saga perdera o controle!

- Eu... sou extremamente ciumento, Saga... – a voz de Shion era uma carícia. Saga estremeceu.

- ...eu... aaah... também... – Shion sorriu.

- Eu sou possessivo, Saga. Muito! – _Céus! Me escolhe logo, Saga. Ou eu vou me esquecer que quero isso e vou te tomar para mim agora._ E Shion tomou novamente o membro de Saga nos lábios.

- ... – Saga arqueava o corpo e se debatia. _Lindo! Como ele é lindo!_

- Sou também muito impulsivo, Saga!

- ... – _Não! Saga não consegue falar nada_, sorriu Shion enquanto movimentava sua mão de forma cada vez mais rápida e aproximava o rosto do rosto de Saga.

- E tenho um gênio horrível, Saga. Horrível!

- ... Não...

- Ah, tenho sim! Mas eu te quero muito, Saga.

- ... – Saga suspirou profundamente ao soltar o ar de uma vez só. Ele estava há segundos de explodir.

- Me escolhe, Saga! Escolhe logo! – o tom de voz era autoritário, apesar de gentil. Não admitia contestações.

Saga inspirou profundamente. Ar. Ele desesperadamente precisava de ar. Como precisava de Shion. Mas sua cabeça estava enevoada. Ele queria possuir Shion. Ou que Shion o possuísse. Tanto fazia. Ele não agüentava mais desejar e ser desejado daquele jeito. O desejo exigia satisfação. Ele iria enlouquecer se passasse mais dias assim. Mas Shion queria que ele escolhesse. Escolher o que? O que ele devia falar? Qual seria a escolha certa? Pelos deuses, qual devia ser a palavra certa para que ele finalmente pudesse ficar com Shion? E as palavras vieram com a explosão de prazer. Um prazer tão forte que pegou Saga de surpresa. Suas forças o abandonaram. Suas mãos soltaram a cabeceira. As cores do quarto ficaram mais fortes. E sua voz ressoava rouca e desconhecida pelo quarto:

- Eu... aaaahh ... te escolho...aaahhh... Shion... Shion...Shion...

Shion sorriu feliz. Sim, ele sabia que forçara aquela escolha. Mas era inevitável que Saga fosse dele. Desde que o vira ele o quisera para si. Controlador, reservado, metódico. Lindo, misterioso e quente. Muito quente. E Shion olhava maravilhado para Saga que estremecia em espasmos de prazer. Certo que ele forçara a escolha de Saga! Mas ele não forçaria Saga! E Shion começou a soltar os lenços que prendiam Saga, sem que seus gestos fossem aparentemente notados. Mas quando ele estava soltando a última amarra para virar Saga de bruços, Shion ouviu a sua voz num tom tão diferente que o pegou totalmente desprevenido.

- Não me solta, Shion. Por favor!

Pelos deuses! Aquela seria a primeira vez deles e Saga confiava nele a ponto de ficar amarrado. Saga era realmente surpreendente. Por algum motivo, a confiança de Saga emocionou Shion. _Sim, eu o amo. Amo demais!_ E, com cuidado, Shion amarrou as mãos de Saga às suas costas, deixando-o de joelhos com a cabeça encostada na cama. Enquanto preparava Saga, com a outra mão ele acariciou os cabelos lisos, deixando os fios escorrerem por entre seus dedos. Shion tomou Saga com um cuidado que não lhe era característico. A qualquer sinal de dor, Shion tranqüilizava Saga com palavras de carinho. E quando finalmente o corpo de Saga o aceitou, Shion começou movimentos lentos que culminaram com seus gritos e gemidos de prazer. _Ah! Mas Saga viria junto_. E Shion intensificou os movimentos de suas mãos até que Saga também gemesse na mesma cadência que ele. _Ah, Saga! Eu vou honrar a sua escolha. Eu vou te fazer feliz._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Olá! Eu sei que demorei! Mas acreditem... Eu escrevi e apaguei este capítulo por diversas vezes. Nunca ficava bom! Até agora eu não sei se ficou bom! Por que é tão difícil escrever lemons? Por quê? Mas espero que vocês tenham gostado! Por favor, escrevam me dizendo o que vocês acharam!_

_VIRGO-CHAN: Ah! Finalmente os pombinhos se acertaram! Eu disse para os dois que tudo acabaria bem, mas os dois ficavam insistindo em brigar comigo!_

_SHION (olha para Saga apaixonadamente): ..._

_SAGA (manda para Shion um sorriso irresistivelmente enviesado): ..._

_VIRGO-CHAN: Bom, eu achei o resultado satisfatório. Sei que poderia ser mais descritiva, mas sempre vem aquele medo de descambar para a vulgaridade..._

_SHION (puxa Saga para um abraço): ..._

_SAGA (acha que um abraço é pouco e empurra Shion contra a parede):..._

_VIRGO-CHAN: Fiquei meio na dúvida se o Saga devia pedir para continuar amarrado. Sei lá..._

_SHION e SAGA (juntos): CALA A BOCA, VIRGO-CHAN!!_

_Bom, gostaria de dedicar este capítulo em especial para uma grande fã do Saga, a Tsuki Torres! Espero que você tenha gostado, amiga!_

_E gostaria de agradecer às reviews maravilhosas de Kalli Cyr Charlott, Dark Ookami, Pure Petit Cat, Felipe (caramba! Leu de uma vez?), Gigi, Mussha, Dionisiah, Sirrah san, Lilli dono Lilli dono, Nine 66, Haiku (faz tempo que vc escreve e nunca deixa o e. mail...), Hikaru, Tsuki Torres, Princess Andromeda, Kiara Salkys, Boromira e Love Kyo (eu também amo o Kyo!). Agradeço também o e. mail da Allkieds!_

_Beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Fev/07_

1 Você quer me contar alguma coisa?


	29. Os suspeitos

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo – _Os suspeitos_

_Narrado por Milo_

Cacete! Qual era a de Kamus agora? Resolveu me acusar de ter colocado o nome dele no _site_ de relacionamentos? Como se eu soubesse fazer uma coisa dessas! Para mim, nada é mais misterioso do que um computador. Internet, então, só mesmo para fazer pesquisa. Não tenho a mínima idéia de como cadastrar alguém num _site_ desses! Mas eu também não posso contar ao Kamus o que eu estava fazendo. Ele me mataria! Enfim,... para não brigar com o meu francês (_e eu faço TUDO para não brigar mais com ele_), só tem uma saída... Eu mesmo vou conduzir uma investigação. Daquelas, tipo filme _noir, _dosdetetives de antigamente. E, para isso, já sei do que eu preciso! De um sobretudo preto!!

Bom, vocês devem estar se perguntando o que eu estou fazendo aqui, narrando a fic da Virgo-chan (_que aliás, completa um ano como fic writer_!). Foi assim que tudo começou...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Local: Casa do Kamus

Dia: Domingo

Horário: e eu sei lá?

Partes: Milo e Kamus

Kamus falava coisas vagas sobre uns telefonemas que ele não parava de receber. Eu, é claro, não ligava a mínima. Como o Kamus faz para ficar tão lindo? O cabelo dele nunca sai do lugar! E ele tem um monte de sardas no rosto e na ponta do nariz! E, quando ele fica nervoso, ele sempre troca umas palavras em francês e faz biquinho. Cara! Sacanagem com o resto do mundo! O Kamus é TUDO DE BOM! E antes que alguém por aí resolva tentar pegar o que é meu, um aviso... ELE É MEU! (_é, eu sei... ficou repetitivo_!). Bom, mas ele não pára de falar! Será que já não é hora de começar a prestar atenção?

- _Je sais__1_, Milo. Foi você! Confessa de uma vez!

Cacete! Confessar o que? O que? Do que ele está falando?

É por isso que eu odeio narrar! Todas as minhas histórias ficam com uns furos de narrativa. Mas é TÃO difícil prestar atenção a tudo. Por onde anda a Virgo-chan quando a gente precisa dela? Deve estar soprando vela pelo aniversário da fic! Nunca se pode contar com ninguém! Saco!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Local: LSE – aula do Professor Dohko

Dia: 2ª feira

Suspeitos: a classe inteira e, claro, o Professor Dohko

Finalmente (finalmente!) eu descobri do que o Kamus falava. Claro que eu o interrompi algumas vezes. Em outras eu o beijei. Em outras eu o olhei de forma a que ele perdesse a linha do raciocínio. Uma vez eu tirei a camisa na frente dele. E numa outra vez eu... bom, depois eu conto! Mas, no final do dia de ontem eu finalmente descobri do que o Kamus me acusava. Como se eu, Milo, fosse colocar o telefone do meu francês num _site_ qualquer para todo mundo ligar para ele. NUNCA! NUNCA MESMO! O Kamus é meu (_eu acho que já disse isso, certo?_).

Mas... CACETE! Eu não posso contar para o Kamus o que eu estava fazendo no sábado, às 14:45 horas, em frente ao computador. Simplesmente não posso! Ele iria me matar! Então, minha única opção, é achar o maldito que fez isso! E quando eu o achar, eu vou trucidar o coitado! Colocar o telefone do meu francês na internet? E se alguém melhor do que eu ligar? E se ele desistir de mim para ficar com outra pessoa? Não! (_sorriso venenoso_). Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, faz o meu francês tão feliz. Basta lembrar da noite que tivemos ontem. Com ele por cima, ou por baixo, implorando por mais. E eu me negando, é claro, para fazer um charme! Ahá! Ninguém tira ele de mim!

Enfim, foco no problema, Milo! A verdade é que eu vou conduzir essa investigação como se fosse um detetive! Já estou até com o sobretudo preto do Kamus. Agora só falta o cachimbo! E tirar o gesso e a muleta! Elementar que o professor Dohko idiota resolveu me aborrecer e interromper meu raciocínio incrivelmente analítico!

- Sr. Keramidas...! Pode me dizer o porquê da roupa ridícula?

- Claro que sim, professor! O Dr. Shion adora quando eu uso este casaco!

Pronto! Foi assim que eu e o Kamus ganhamos um novo trabalho chato para ser entregue em 15 dias. Ah, sim! Elementar que o professor Dohko é o meu mais provável suspeito! Maldito!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Local: LSE – saída da aula do Prof. Dohko

Dia: 2ª feira

Suspeitos: TODO MUNDO (e o maldito Professor Dohko)

O Kamus é TUDO! Imaginem vocês que ele ficou bravo comigo pelo novo trabalho só por 2 horas! Enfim, é mais do que certo que nós passaremos os próximos dias estudando algum outro obscuro aspecto da matéria chata do pentelho do professor Dohko. Droga! Por que eu nunca consigo segurar o meu bocão? Por quê? Eu sei que o Prof. Dohko é parado no Dr. Shion! Também! Pudera! O Dr. Shion deve ser um avião na cama! Nunca tinha pensado nisso até ontem. Mas, então... Aliás... tenho uma notícia e tanto! E eu que esqueci de contar! Droga! Por que a folgada da Virgo-chan não pára de comemorar e vem aqui narrar a fic? Só me ferrou a fic inteira e agora some. Mas sem erro! Deixa eu contar a nova!

Bom, é que no domingo de manhã, resolvi ligar para o Saga. Vocês sabem que eu adoro o Saga. Ele é um amigo e tanto! Ele também é lindo _(e misterioso, gostoso, charmoso – PÁRA, VIRGO-CHAN!),_ mas é claro que não mais do que o meu francês... Enfim, nossa conversa, enquanto o Kamus tomava banho, foi mais ou menos assim:

- Fala aí, Saga!

- Mi... Milo?

- E aí, cara! Fiquei sabendo que você está com o Dr. Shion! Confere?

- Bom... eu... er... nós...

- Claro que confere! E isso é ó-ti-mo. Desde o hospital eu notei que ele havia parado na sua, Saga!

- Bom... eu... er... nós...

- Fala uma frase inteira, Saga! – _É o MÁXIMO tirar o Saga do sério!_

- É que nós... quer dizer... eu e o Dr. Shion ... er... Shion... – _ouço uma voz bem perto e de repente é o próprio Dr. Shion quem está na linha comigo!_

- Milo, aqui é o Shion. O Saga está meio sem graça de falar, mas nós estamos juntos, sim. E estamos indo almoçar com minha mãe!

- Sua mãe? Mas o senhor não é tibetano, Dr. Shion? – _ué! Não foi isso que ele o Mú explicaram?_

- A mãe que me adotou, Milo! Ela mora em um _cottage_ nas Cotswolds e vamos almoçar com ela.

- Nas Cotswolds? - _lugar de gente rica. MUITO rica!_

- Um fim de semana a gente marca e você e o Kamus vem com a gente, Milo! Mas... Espera aí na linha, Milo – _ouço vozes abafadas_. – O Saga tem algo para te falar, Milo. – _o que mais o Saga pode me falar depois dessa notícia? Tá com o doutor Shion!_

- Milo? É o Saga novamente. O Shion está dirigindo... e... tem algo que eu preciso te contar há um tempo, já. Eu tentei, na semana passada, mas você...er... não me atendeu. – _Verdade! Eu estava irritadíssimo com o Saga, então. Mas já passou, é claro!_

- O que, Saga? – _não que algo mais importasse, é claro! Dr. Shion e Saga! Tudo a ver! Fim de semana nas Cotswolds? Caramba!_

- Eu... na última _boite_ que a gente foi, eu... achei que o Kamus estava a fim de você... er... então, eu disse para ele que se ele chegasse perto de você, eu...er... iria te machucar. Desculpa, Milo! Eu... eu sou muito ciumento!

- Cara! Era por isso que o Kamus não queria ficar comigo? – _finalmente! Finalmente! Agora eu sei o porquê!_

- Acho que sim, Milo! Por favor, me desculpa!

- Sem erro, Saga! Mas você é MESMO muito ciumento, hein?

- Muito, Milo! Desculpa! Se eu puder fazer algo, falar com o Kamus... – o _Saga estava realmente arrependido. Estava na voz dele!_

- Tá desculpado, Saga! Mas vê se não pisa na bola com o Dr. Shion!

- Eu vou tentar não pisar, Milo! Juro que vou! Não quero perder o Shion!

Por que é que eu senti que a atenção do Saga não estava mais comigo? Mas aparentemente ele soltou o telefone e não desligou. E eu continuei ouvindo um tempão antes da linha finalmente cair.

- Você fez bem em contar ao Milo, Saga!

- Eu sei. Mas eu me sinto tão ridículo, Shion! E o Milo é um amigão!

- Eu já te falei seu problema, Saga. Falta de atenção! Você não corre o mínimo risco comigo – _seria aquela voz safada do Dr. Shion?_

- Shion, presta atenção! Você está dirigindo! – o _que eles estavam fazendo no carro?_

- É difícil não te dar atenção, Saga... - _QUE VOZ ERA AQUELA?_

- Shion... o carro...a estrada... – _Saga estava arfando? O que eles estavam fazendo naquele carro?_

- Não gostou, Saga? –_ Uau! Ouvir aquilo estava me deixando ligadão!_

- Huuumhuuuum... – _MUITO ligadão!_

- Aaaah... eu achei que você estava reclamando, Saga! – _não! Aquele não era o médico que eu conhecia! E a respiração dele estava ofegante?_

- ...Eu não reclamo nunca mais, Shion... Nunca...mais...! – _Saga estava suspirando?_

- Ah! Eu adoro quando você reclama, Saga! Reclama... só um pouco! - _ELES VÃO BATER ESSE CARRO. Como eu faço para os dois tarados pararem esse carro? E não é que eu ouvi uma buzinada histérica? Mas a linha finalmente caiu. E eu fui correndo ao banheiro. Eu PRECISAVA de um banho gelado!_

E enquanto eu me lembrava disso, nós descíamos para a cantina com Shaka e Mú. Taí dois caras que eu gosto demais! Shaka e Mú. Eu sei que todo mundo fala que eles são parecidos, mas eu, sinceramente, não acho mesmo! O Shaka é a pessoa mais disciplinada e metódica que eu já vi. Mas o Mú é a pessoa mais avoada que eu já conheci. E olha que eu conheço eu mesmo! E o Mú é MUITO pior que eu... Dá uma olhada no que rolou logo depois que o Kamus se afastou para atender o celular que tocava de novo (_cara, eu PRECISO descobrir quem fez isso com o Kamus_!):

- Milo, realmente você devia parar de provocar o Professor Dohko. Eu sei que ele é difícil, mas não custa nada segurar a língua de vez em quando. Você sabe que ele tem... uma certa ... parcialidade para com o Dr. Shion – _Shaka, é claro! Quem mais trocaria tesão por parcialidade?_

- Você tem razão, Shaka, mas quando ele me enche, eu perco a cabeça! – _e aí eu notei que era a hora de interrogar os dois... – _Vocêsacreditam que alguém inscreveu o Kamus num _site_ de relacionamentos e umas mulheres aí não param de ligar para ele? Quem será que fez isso?

Shaka e Mú se olharam ou teria sido impressão minha? Mas daí o Shaka começou a falar sem parar sobre a forma de identificação de usuários infratores... Ele parecia entender do assunto! Céus! Seria o Shaka um suspeito? Ele não parava de falar! O Shaka? Seria o Shaka? E ele continuava:

- A verdade, Milo, é que é muito difícil para pessoas que não conhecem o mundo virtual como nós, conseguir descobrir quem fez uma coisa dessas, mas as autoridades têm como localizar os infratores através dos endereços IP de suas máquinas. O problema está na utilização de _cyber_ cafés. Parece que no Brasil há um projeto de lei para cadastramento dos usuários dos _cyber_ cafés, mas ainda está em votação. Mas a questão é: será que isso diminuiria a ação dos infratores? Eu não acredito... – _cara, do que o Shaka tanto falava?E por que ele não parava de falar? Suspeitos normalmente falavam demais!_

E foi mais ou menos aí que o Kamus voltou. E o Mú, ostensivamente, interrompeu o Shaka (_que ninguém ouvia_) e soltou a bomba do dia. Quem poderia continuar a falar do trote que passaram no Kamus depois daquela?

- Milo? Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa...

- Claro, Mú – _disse eu, parando de olhar para o Shaka, que falava, ainda._

- Você tem alguma coisa com o meu tio?

- Hã? – _eu!_

- O que? – _o Shaka! (finalmente parou de falar!)._

- _Quoi_? – _o Kamus_ (_bom, quem mais falaria em francês?_).

- Por quê, Mú? – _eu!_

- Ah, sei lá! Você sempre dá a entender que tem algo com ele para o Prof. Dohko. E eu fiquei pensando...

- Nada, Mú. Juro!

- Tá bom!

- De verdade!

- Tá bom!

- É brincadeira, Mú! Verdade!

- Certo, Milo!

E o assunto morreu. Sinceramente, o Mú me fez esquecer completamente do longo e suspeito discurso do Shaka! E foi assim que chegamos ao refeitório. Os dois nos deixaram e foram se encontrar com o Dr. Shion. Parece que ele e o Mú tinham muito o que conversar, ainda.

E, ao longe, eu pude jurar que ouvi as risadas dos dois. Claro! Tinham mais que rir, mesmo! O Mú era avoado demais! Nem notara que eu estava com o Kamus!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Local: LSE – cantina

Dia: 2ª feira

Presentes: Afrodite, Shina e Aldenaran

Suspeito: O MALDITO PROFESSOR DOHKO

Quando chegamos à cantina, logo vimos que Shina, Afrodite e Aldebaran estavam sentados em uma mesa e fomos para lá! Bom, agora eu podia voltar a falar com o Flor! Cara! Senti muito a falta dele nestas semanas. Eu gosto do Flor! Muito! Mas eu achei que o Kamus estava com ele e... verdade seja dita... eu o teria matado, se tivesse tido a oportunidade! Mas agora tudo está bem! O Kamus está comigo (_ele é meu! – será que eu já disse isso_?), o Flor está com o Kanon (_ainda não entendi direito isso_) e eu posso voltar a ser amigo do Flor! E mal nós nos sentamos, o Kamus foi pegar minha comida e a dele. Momento perfeito para interrogar esses três aí:

- Pô, pessoal! Vocês não imaginam! ALGUÉM inscreveu o Kamus num _site_ de relacionamentos e ficam ligando para ele sem parar... – _a isca está lançada!_

- Cara! Uma vez fizeram isso comigo lá no escritório em que eu trabalhava no Brasil. Quer dizer, eles me inscreveram num _site_ de pornografia e me mandavam os _e. mails_ mais baixos. Vocês não têm noção do que era aquilo! Eu armei um barraco legal até que os responsáveis se entregaram e daí saímos para rir e tomar uma cerveja. Que saudades! – _a lógica do Aldebaran sempre me escapava. Não importa o tamanho do problema. A solução sempre tinha a ver com "saidera", pinga ou cerveja! Ele é mesmo uma figura!_

- Ah! Se fazem isso com o _mio amore_ EU MATO! Arranco a pele e empalo vivo! E fico olhando até o maldito morrer na minha frente. E nem vai adiantar implorar por _misericordia_! – _cara! Eu adoro Shina! Ela é minha melhor amiga! Mas às vezes ela me dá medo! Muito medo!_

- Pô, Milo! Que coisa! E o Kamus fica no telefone o tempo inteiro? Sabe? Eu ouvi falar que telefone celular emite uma radiação... ou algo assim... e que dá muita dor de cabeça. Nem sei se é verdade! Mas eu odeio ficar com dor de cabeça. Mas daí, eu fui na Boots e comprei um remédio que é bala! Tudo! E parei de ficar com dor de cabeça. Acho que é o vento, porque aqui sempre venta. Ou chove! E quando chove, meu cabelo fica horrível! HORRÍVEL! Aliás, Milo, me conta... o que você faz que o seu cabelo está sempre lindo? É o shampoo? Ou o condicionador? Que marca você usa? – _céus! Que falta eu senti do Flor!_

E o Kamus finalmente voltou com a minha comida já cortada! Eu AMO o meu francês! Mas, como suspeitar desse povo aí? Todos são uns loucos! E agora riam sem parar! QUEM SERÁ QUE FEZ ISSO COM O KAMUS?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Local: LSE – biblioteca

Dia: 2ª feira

Presentes: Aioria e Marin

Suspeitos: Aioria (E O MALDITO PROFESSOR DOHKO)

E aqui estamos nós, novamente! Na biblioteca! Separando material para o próximo trabalho do Professor Dohko! Idiota! Enfim, o lado bom é que o Aioria e a Marin também estão aqui. Eles ainda têm uma semana para entregar o trabalho deles! E, é claro, se depender do Aioria, eles não vão entregar o trabalho no prazo nunca.

Enfim, eu finalmente vou poder concluir a minha investigação! Se foi o Aioria, ele não vai conseguir esconder. Ele sempre acaba se entregando. Ele se entregou quando falsificou a assinatura da mãe dele numa autorização da escola. Ele se entregou quando ele jogou meus tênis preferidos no mar (_ok, eu havia jogado os dele antes_). Ele se entregou quando eu fiz a prova de física dele (_como seu eu tivesse alguma condição de tirar mais nota do que ele em física!_). Ele se entregou quando ele chifrou uma namorada (_e eu tive que consolar a garota por uma noite inteira_). Ele se entregou quando... Bom, sei lá! Mas já deu para pegar a idéia de que ele SEMPRE se entrega, certo?

E, para facilitar o meu trabalho, o telefone do Kamus tocou naquela hora!

- Que saco! ALGUÉM deixou o telefone do Kamus num _site_ de relacionamentos. E ele recebe umas 5 ligações por dia! – _AHÁ! Peguei o Aioria agora!_

- Sério, Milo? Que brincadeira de mau gosto! – a Marin disse aquilo sem nem mesmo parar de olhar para o livro que ela estava consultando. – Você não acha de mau gosto, Aioria?

- Sim! Mau gosto total! – _ué! O Aioria respondeu sem rir. E não se entregou! E também não fez nenhum comentário nada a ver! Nem achou a sacanagem legal! Muito estranho! Vou tentar de novo!_

- Pois é! E o pior é que ele acha que fui eu! – _AHÁ! Agora ele se entrega!_

- Milo, você tem que dizer que NÃO foi você! Imagina! Ser acusado de algo que você não fez! Você não acha, Aioria? – _a Marin agora me olhava diretamente nos olhos! Caramba! Que sorte o Aioria deu. Essa garota é tudo! De longe a melhor escolha do Aioria! Mas por que ela tem sempre que responder antes dele?_

- A Marin tem toda razão, Milo!

E_ desde quando o Aioria acha que eu não mereço qualquer acusação injusta?_ Sinceramente, se antes da Marin aparecer, qualquer pessoa tivesse me acusado de ter dado causa a um blecaute em Londres para violentar um dos ursos polares do zoológico, o Aioria, sem dúvida, se ofereceria para testemunhar contra mim! E arranjaria fotos minhas na jaula do urso polar em questão! O QUE DEU NO AIORIA?

Deve ser a Marin! Só pode ser a Marin! Essa garota é TUDO! E o lance do _site_... não pode ser o Aioria. Claro que não! Ele já teria se denunciado de alguma forma. Ou gargalhado. Ou me zoado! Não! Não devia ser ele! Mas, nesse momento, o Kamus voltou irritadíssimo! E disse que estava cheio daquilo e que não tinha mais cabeça para fazer o trabalho. Que nós iríamos para a Harrod's reabastecer a casa dele de queijos franceses. Claro que isso foi o que eu entendi daquele ataque, cheio de frases em francês. Eu o olhei espantado, mas o Kamus simplesmente falou:

- _Alors, Milo, tu viens?__2_!

E eu fui, fazer o que? Eu não resisto quando o Kamus fala comigo em francês. Na saída, pude jurar que ouvi o Aioria e a Marin rindo. Eles realmente faziam um casal e tanto!

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Local: Harrods

Horário: 2ª feira, final da tarde

Presentes: Kamus e eu (finalmente!)

Suspeitos: Nenhum (quer dizer, só o maldito do Prof. Dohko)

Assim, tirei o Aioria da minha lista de suspeitos e segui o Kamus para a Harrods, a mais famosa loja de departamentos de Londres. Mas isso não vem ao caso. O que vem ao caso é que o Kamus está insuportável. Mal fala comigo. Como se eu tivesse culpa do lance do _site_ de relacionamentos. Quer dizer, eu sei que ele acha que a culpa é minha, mas também, não precisa emburrar assim, não é?

Lá chegando, o Kams foi direto para a querida _"fromagerie"_ dele e eu fiquei lá parado, de muletas. Uma vendedora, com pena de mim, apareceu com uma cadeira e perguntou se eu gostaria de me sentar. Claro que eu quis! E ela ficou lá me fazendo companhia! Não sei porque falam que os ingleses são antipáticos. Comigo todo mundo é o máximo! E logo apareceu uma outra vendedora, com uns queijos, perguntando se eu queria experimentar e ficou por lá também, falando comigo. E, em seguida, apareceu mais uma, do departamento de vinhos, me trazendo uma taça de um vinho que, segundo ela, ia bem com os queijos que a outra tinha trazido. Todo mundo daquela loja é extremamente gentil! Tudo! E elas ficaram lá, me fazendo companhia, até o Kamus voltar com duas imensas sacolas cheias de queijos franceses, sem dúvida.

E quando me viu com as vendedoras, o mau humor do meu francês piorou consideravelmente. Caramba! O que foi que eu fiz agora? Já estou vendo que eu vou precisar dar um tratamento especial para o meu francês nessa noite! Ele precisa relaxar, se divertir! E é aí que eu entro na vida dele. Amanhã eu procuro por mais suspeitos. Tenho trabalho a fazer! Fui!

Ah, sim! A folgada da Virgo-chan nem mesmo apareceu para escrever o capítulo! Folgada! Fui de novo!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Bom... Uma Nova Fase, minha primeira e mais querida fic, acaba de completar 1 ano, muito embora no tempo da fic tenham-se passado pouco mais do que 5 semanas. Estou TÃO orgulhosa dela. Claro que nem sempre foi fácil escrevê-la. Afinal, neste ano muitas coisas aconteceram tanto comigo quanto com a fic! _

_Enfim, em seu ano de vida a fic contou com 2 postagens, 6 lemons, 37 reviews na 1ª postagem, 289 reviews na 2ª postagem, 214 notas de rodapé, mais de 400 páginas em word, e pesquisas sobre Londres, Paris, Tibete, Índia e Grécia. Além, é claro, do apoio de todas as que a lêem. Sinceramente, eu não poderia estar mais feliz! _

_Desta forma, meu agradecimento de hoje é mais do que especial. Obrigada a todas que acompanham, escrevem, incentivam e comentam. Sem dúvida, vocês fizeram uma Virgo-chan muito feliz neste último ano. E eu espero que, de alguma forma, a fic tenha ajudado vocês a passar o tempo, rir, se divertir e, quem sabe, se emocionar._

_Ah, sim! Resolvi fazer uma 2ª temporada de Uma Nova Fase, mais para o final do curso. Espero que vocês aprovem a idéia!_

_Agradecimentos ainda mais especiais a Pure Petit Cat, Gigi, Mussha, Dionisiah, Sirrah san, Nine 66, Haiku, Tsuki Torres, Princess Andromeda, Botori, Makie, Sara, Eisenkraehe, Love Kyo, Lily Soul e Nine 66._

_Muitos beijos da_

_Virgo-chan_

_Mar/07_

1 Eu sei.

2 Então, Milo, você vem?


	30. Depoimentos

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada. Este texto não possui qualquer caráter comercial

Capítulo – _Depoimentos_

_Narrado por Aldebaran_

Tá, tá! Foi idiotice, eu sei! Mas na hora pareceu uma boa idéia. A gente queria dar um jeito do Milo ficar com ciúmes do Kamus. Ninguém queria se expor ao veneno daquele escorpiãozinho. Logo, inscrever o Kamus num _site_ de relacionamentos pareceu uma idéia perfeita.

Lá no Brasil eu vivia fazendo isso com meus amigos! Tudo bem... os _sites_ não eram bem de relacionamentos... eram mais de... _spams_ vergonhosos.... daqueles, tipo... "melhore seu desempenho", "aumente o tamanho do seu melhor amigo", "remédios miraculosos para AQUELE problema".

E quando os _spams_ vinham era aquela zoada geral!

Agora me diz... COMO É QUE EU IA ADIVINHAR QUE O MILO E O KAMUS JÁ ESTAVAM JUNTOS? COMO?

Então... Vamos combinar que ninguém vai contar esta mancada para o Milo, ok? O cara é estouradinho e vai descer porrada... Não que eu me importe! Mas temo por ele!

_Narrado por Afrodite_

Oi pessoal! Cara, faz tempo que eu não apareço por aqui, né? É que o Kan tem me mantido ocupado demais! Eu sei que até que daria certo com o Kamus. E o francês é um fofo, elegante, charmoso, bonito... Mas ele é meio apagado para mim! E ele é o meu melhor amigo! Eu AMO o Kamus. E ele está com o Milo, finalmente! O Milo até que é divertido. Óbvio que ele não é tão bonito como eu... mas... quem poderia ser, afinal? Mas o Milo até que dá para o gasto. E o francês sofreu tanto por ele que o Milo TEM que ficar com o francesinho para o resto da vida. E eu fiz o que pude para ajudar!

Bom, tá legal que eu não fiz TUDO o que pude. O pessoal queria armar uma cena de ciúmes em que o Kamus daria em cima de mim. Sem saber, é claro! Mas, afinal, o que aquele francês faz sabendo? Mas eu disse NÃO... Foi a maior dificuldade ficar com o Kan. Eu gostava do Saga, e tal. E o Kan gostava de mim (_claro_!). E depois de anos eu vi que tinha perdido um tempão. O Kan é 10, não, 100 vezes melhor do que o Saga. Ele é animado, feliz, divertido, lindo, moreno, charmoso, gostoso... e.. o resto não interessa a vocês, leitores curiosos. Mas ele manda muito bem!

E eu disse para o pessoal que o Milo iria me odiar para o resto da vida se eles armassem essa. Eles me ouviram! Vocês acreditam que alguém me ouviu? E daí veio essa idéia de inscrever o Kamus no _site_ de relacionamentos. O problema foi que a gente é tão mané de computador que atrasou tudo e quando o Shaka inscreveu o francês, os dois já estavam juntos! Pode? Ah, se vocês vissem a cara do Milo, vocês também iriam querer ficar a umas 100 milhas marítimas dele. O cara é ciumento demais! Ainda bem que eu não meti a mão nesta cumbuca. E que ele nunca vai saber quem fez isso! Ou vai?

Bom, eu tenho que secar o cabelo e fazer uma escova básica porque o Kan tá quase chegando. Fui! Depois eu mando uma foto minha com o cabelo arrumado, tá? Fui de novo!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Narrado por Aioria_

Cacete! Quando a gente resolveu inscrever o Kamus no _site_, tudo o que a gente queria era que o Milo ficasse com ciúmes. Mas o cara parece obcecado! Cada vez que o telefone do francês toca, ele perde o rumo! Ele falou em notificar o site, avisar a polícia, contratar detetive particular. Claro... desde que o Milo chegou a Londres ele só pensa no Sherlock Holmes! Eu disse a ele para contratar o tal do Sherlock, mas aí a Marin veio com aquele jeitinho lindo e me falou que o Sherlock Holmes não existia... Juro que caí dos céus! COMO NÃO? E TODOS AQUELES CASOS? TINHA ATÉ A CASA DELE NA CIDADE! Que droga!

Bom, mas isso não vem ao caso! O que vem ao caso é como eu vou fazer para me livrar do Milo quando ele descobrir que eu estou envolvido! Bom, ele tem que saber que eu estou envolvido. Eu _**sempre**_ estou envolvido quando o objetivo é zoar o Milo! E ele sempre está envolvido para me zoar. Sempre foi assim e sempre será. Há vinte anos que eu não sei o que é ter paz na vida. O cara é irritante, estourado, zoado, maluco, imbecil e sempre se quebra! Por minha vez, eu sou... irritante, estourado, zoado, maluco, imbecil e sempre quebro o Milo! Ora, é para isso que servem os amigos, não é?

Ele me ajudou a ficar com a Marin e nós tentamos ajudá-lo a ficar com o francês. O problema foi que ele é tão idiota que nem conseguiu esperar. Foi logo ficando com o francês e atrapalhando o nosso plano. Obviamente que a culpa era dele! E se ele vier tirar satisfação comigo, vou dizer exatamente isso! Que a culpa é dele por ter se apressado!

Não, cara! Não dá para falar isso! Mas o que eu vou falar, então? Olho para o banheiro e vejo a Marin se vestindo. Ah, minha gata! Ela é tudo de bom! E gosta de mim! Caramba! Eu sou o cara de mais sorte do mundo! Tenho a gata mais linda do mundo. E um puta amigo como o Milo!

É isso aí! Se ele vier encher meu saco vou lembrar a ele de todas as sacanagens que ele me fez e mandá-lo para aquele lugar! Cara, eu ainda me lembro quando ele colocou no _blog_ da nossa classe da faculdade uma foto minha com uma sunga tigrada! Óbvio que eu NUNCA tive uma sunga tigrada! Óbvio que ele pegou meu rosto e colocou no corpo de outra pessoa. Mas vocês acham que o pessoal da faculdade acreditou em mim? CLARO QUE NÃO! Todo mundo foi na do Milo e me zoaram por uns 3 anos!

Querem saber de uma coisa? Se ele vier me torrar vou mandá-lo se catar e colocar uma foto dele com uma sunga tigrada em algum lugar! E agora dá licença aí porque a minha Marin está me chamando para fechar o zíper do vestido dela! Tolinha!

000000000000000000000000000000000

_Narrado por Saga_

Dessa vez eu não tenho NADA a ver com o assunto. Não fui eu! Não, mesmo! Nada a ver com esse rolo entre o Milo e o Kamus. Mas já que a Virgo-chan me chamou para depor e já que estou aqui, acho que vou contar o que aconteceu comigo ontem. Assim, quem sabe se o pessoal que ainda tem antipatia comigo pelo que eu fiz com o Milo no começo da história, fica com pena de mim pelo que eu ando passando.

Bom, tudo começou quando voltei para casa na noite de 2ª feira. Eu juro que estava distraído como nunca antes. Tudo culpa do Shion, por óbvio! Até quando penso no maldito eu começo a ficar assim... meio aéreo, pensando em... outras coisas. Enfim, sem enrolar mais, a verdade era que eu estava... bom... meio que... er... deu para entender, não deu?

Estava bem escuro e chovendo ("_para variar_!"). Eu tinha acabado de sair do metrô e caminhava para casa, depois de uma 2ª feira meio cansativa, cheia de reuniões e mais reuniões, quando eu fui puxado pelo braço para dentro de um beco que ficava a uns 15 passos da entrada do meu prédio. Em menos de um segundo eu estava virado de frente para a parede, com um cara me prensando as costas com o corpo e com uma faca. Ele pediu a minha carteira com voz abafada. Eu disse que estava no bolso de trás da calça, ele colocou a mão dele no meu bolso devagar e pegou a minha carteira. Daí ele pediu meu relógio. Eu sentia a respiração do cara no meu pescoço. Tudo bem me assaltar, mas não dava para me dar um espaço, não? Ele pegou meu braço, acariciou-o e arrancou meu relógio. Eu juro que queria me virar e bater no cara, mas aquela faca na lateral do meu corpo me desencorajava completamente. Então, ele me perguntou se eu estava usando alguma corrente. Eu disse que não, mas o cara enfiou a mão por baixo de toda a minha roupa para sentir se era verdade. E continuava me prensando com o corpo. Então eu comecei a sentir... bom, que o cara... estava meio que gostando de me prensar daquele jeito e de passar a mão pelo meu peito. E ele reclamou:

- Pow, não tem corrente, não?

- Não – respondi meio cheio daquele cara.

- Então vamos para sua casa que isso aqui 'tá' muito pouco.

- COMO ASSIM...? – comecei eu tentando me soltar, quando o cara me deu um safanão forte e apertou mais ainda a faca na lateral do meu corpo.

- Vo-cê-vem-co-mi-go-a-go-ra!

Vocês não vão acreditar, mas o cara disse isso bem perto do meu ouvido. E daí... bom... ele encostou a ponta da língua no meu ouvido e contornou-o devagar! Eu fiquei furioso! E senti meu coração pular no meu peito. Caramba! Como eu ia pensar que uma coisa dessas podia acontecer em Londres, uma cidade relativamente segura? Mas o cara arrancou minha gravata e me mandou colocar as mãos para trás. E começou a me amarrar meio devagar com uma mão... com a outra continuava me apertando a faca...Raios! Eu bem que tentei me virar, mas o cara torceu meu braço e eu gemi. Droga! Eu tinha que achar um guarda entre aquele beco e a minha casa. Ou gritar por socorro para as primeiras pessoas com quem eu cruzasse... Claro, era isso! O cara me puxou, me abraçou pela cintura bem forte com um dos braços e com o outro apertou a faca mais ainda na lateral do meu corpo. Dessa vez eu o vi. Ele usava um gorro só com os olhos furados, sabe? Parecia gorro de assaltante, mesmo! E, assim abraçados, nós caminhamos até a entrada do meu prédio. No caminho, nós não cruzamos com ninguém. Com absolutamente NINGUÉM. Confesso que eu já estava desesperado. Era melhor gritar e levar uma facada, não era? Ou tentar fugir amarrado e... levar outra facada? Ou era melhor subir com o cara para ele roubar meu apartamento? Aquilo nunca tinha me acontecido na vida e eu realmente não sabia o que fazer. E nós começamos a subir as escadas com pressa. Minha primeira idéia foi empurrá-lo escada abaixo. Mas o cara, meio que adivinhando o que eu pensava, disse com a voz abafada:

- Se rolarmos escada abaixo, aposto que você vai se machucar muito mais do que eu... Afinal, é você quem está amarrado... – ele disse isso quase que suavemente.

Não dava para negar que minha última experiência em rolar escada abaixo tinha sido bem infeliz. Eu ainda sentia dor em alguns lugares. Desde então eu subia e descia a tal da escada com cuidado redobrado. Assim, pensar em cair da escada outra vez não era uma perspectiva nada agradável! O ladrão, como que sentindo o que eu pensava, me abraçou mais forte e prensou a faca ainda mais na lateral do meu corpo. Doía, cacete! E – mais uma vez – nós não cruzamos com ninguém. Mas eram somente coisas, não eram? Valia à pena arriscar a vida por um punhado de coisas?

Quando chegamos em frente à minha porta, o cara mandou que eu desse a chave para ele. Eu disse que estava no meu bolso e ele a pegou. Sei lá! Devia ser impressão... mas eu achei que ele me apalpou. Com a porta aberta, ele me empurrou para dentro e me jogou de frente para a parede. Cacete! Então, ele me prensou na parede, apertou a faca na lateral do meu corpo e... começou a se esfregar em mim. Eu desviei como podia, é claro! O QUE ESTAVA ACONTECENDO? Ele não queria roubar meu apartamento? Por que o maluco fazia isso? NÃO! Aquilo não podia acontecer num lugar civilizado. Era o fim! Eu disse que não, que ele era louco e o empurrei com raiva. Eu acho que ouvi uma risadinha irritante, e a faca continuava contra a minha pele! Céus! Eu senti minha espinha gelar quando ele encostou os lábios em meu pescoço. Eu juro que estava desesperado! Mais um pouco e eu iria começar a tremer de tão nervoso.

Então o cara disse que ia ver se eu não tinha corrente mesmo porque não dera para saber direito lá no beco. Ele enfiou uma mão em baixo da minha roupa e senti o cara passar a mão no meu corpo e se apertar ainda mais contra mim. Então, ele começou a beijar e morder o meu pescoço... Meu coração batia feito doido. Meus joelhos fraquejaram... Eu tive a certeza de que comecei a suar frio... O cara estava visivelmente excitado. Ele devia estar a fim de me violentar. Devia ser isso! E eu estava apavorado! Eu perdera todas as chances de fugir e estava amarrado e trancado em casa com aquele maníaco! Eu tentei dar um tranco e afastá-lo, mas o cara parece ter ficado mais excitado ainda com a minha resistência. Ele me apertou ainda mais e começou a me chamar de gostoso com a voz rouca... Eu... eu juro que tremi... Meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca. Eu mal conseguia respirar, pensando na besteira que fizera deixando aquele bandido entrar na minha casa! Era óbvio que eu devia ter tentado fugir, mesmo sob o risco de levar uma facada. Agora seria pior, bem pior. Como eu iria sair daquele enrosco? Imagens tenebrosas passavam pela minha cabeça. Mas eu lutava do jeito que dava e me virei de frente para o cara. Acho que foi só então que eu ouvi a voz do Kanon lá do quarto. Ele estava em casa e eu nem tinha me ligado! Eu estava tão nervoso que não notaria se minha mãe estivesse à minha frente...

- É VOCÊ, SAGA?

- Quieto! – disse o maldito ainda tentando me beijar – Senão eu te furo!

Droga! Eu queria gritar, berrar para o Kanon dar um jeito de fugir de lá, mas o cara colocou uma mão na minha boca, enquanto com a outra continuava a percorrer meu corpo, sentindo-o, apalpando-o. E não parou de beijar meu pescoço. Eu sentia a respiração dele em mim. Foi só aí que eu pensei... ONDE ESTAVA A FACA, AFINAL?? E eu me debati, mordi a mão dele, chutei-o e consegui afastá-lo de mim um pouco. Saco! Eu tinha acabado de fazer as pazes com o Kanon. Tudo bem levar uma facada, mas eu não ia deixar que aquele ladrão merreca fizesse alguma coisa ao Kanon! Isso não! Então, gritei:

- KANON, TEM UM LADRÃO AQUI! FOGE!

O cara imediatamente me soltou e arrancou o tal do gorro. O Kanon apareceu, começou a rir e disse:

- Dr. Shion! O que você fez para o meu irmão ter senso de humor... LADRÃO...Fala sério, Saga!

Eu não tirara os olhos do maldito desde que ele tirara o gorro! SHION! E sorria para mim, divertido. Maldito fosse Shion! MALDITO! Fazer com que eu passasse por aquilo! Eu comecei a berrar, enquanto ele continuava a sorrir. O Kanon achou melhor sair logo de lá, claro. Afinal, ele notara que eu estava completamente descontrolado e não iria querer que sobrasse para ele. De minha parte, eu continuava amarrado. O que era ótimo, caso contrário eu estrangularia Shion por ter feito aquilo. Eu berrava muito e ele nem respondia. Só sorria cada vez mais. Eu falei que ele era louco, irresponsável, idiota, imbecil, que estava tudo acabado, que ele tinha que sair da minha casa naquele momento. E ele ouvia tudo e continuava a sorrir. MALDITO! Depois de um tempo que durou uma eternidade, ele se aproximou de novo, me puxou pela cintura, agradou meu rosto e disse bem perto da minha boca, numa voz rouca e insinuante:

- Sabe, Saga, eu acho que só vou ter certeza de que você não está usando uma corrente se você estiver... sem roupa!

Eu senti meu corpo estremecer. Raios! Como o Shion conseguia fazer com que eu passasse do pavor à raiva e da raiva ao desejo tão rápido? Mas desta vez não seria tão fácil! Ah, não mesmo! Eu o olhei desafiador e rebati:

- Bom, Shion, já que você é o ladrão, é melhor que seja você a ficar... amarrado...Ladrões merecem... punição...

Shion sorriu daquele jeito insinuante que fazia meu coração disparar. Tão cheio de promessas... É... não dava para negar que eu estava a fim. E a gente decidiu ir logo para o quarto e brigar depois de tudo resolvido. Mas que o Shion é insuportável, isso ele é! Nunca pode agir como uma pessoa normal! DROGA!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Narrado por Kanon_

Caramba! Esse Dr. Shion ainda vai levar um tiro por provocar o Saga desta forma. Eu nunca vi o Saga tão bravo com alguém... Bom, só comigo... Mas ele estava furioso! E eu achei que o melhor que eu tinha a fazer era sair de lá. E, afinal, eu tinha que me encontrar com o Afrodite. Eu só tenho mais uma semana de folga e decidi que vou vê-lo TODOS os dias. Eu ainda acho que vou convencê-lo a matar aula para ficar um tempo a mais comigo nesta semana. Mas hoje não deu. Ele me contou uma história confusa com _site_ de relacionamentos, briga do Kamus com o Milo, decisão a tomar com o pessoal! Céus! Ele era sempre tão envolvido com os problemas dos outros. Tão demais! E eu o adorava!

Enfim, pelo que pude entender, parecia que o Kamus e o Milo estavam meio que às brigas (_de novo_!). O Milo era mesmo MUITO engraçado! Demais até! Enfim, eu iria adorar que as coisas tivessem dado certo entre o Milo e o Saga. Mas não deram! E agora o Saga tinha o Dr. Shion. E o cara decididamente sabia levá-lo como ninguém! Já o Milo parecia apaixonadíssimo pelo francês! Talvez fosse melhor assim. Todo mundo feliz e eu com o Afrodite!

E eu apertei o passo para me encontrar logo com a minha flor. Hoje eu tinha planos especiais. E sabia que ele também teria.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Narrado por Shaka_

Droga! Não dormi nesta noite de novo! Fico pensando o que o Kamus vai dizer quando descobrir que eu tive algo a ver com a inscrição dele no tal do _site_ do relacionamento! Justo eu, que me formei _magna cum laudae_, que sou sério ao extremo, levo tudo com disciplina!

Por que será que o Mu sempre consegue me convencer a me meter nestes planos idiotas? Por quê? Quando cheguei na casa do Mu, ele resolveu que eu devia dormir, já que minhas olheiras estavam no pé, segundo ele! Depois de longa discussão sobre o que fazer com o lance do Kamus-Milo, o pessoal resolveu sair para a balada. Eu e o Mu resolvemos ficar em casa mesmo! Sério, mesmo! Não acompanho o ritmo desse pessoal. Balada toda noite! E bebida! Será que eles não dormem? Será que não passam mal no dia seguinte? Como será que eles conseguem se concentrar para prestar atenção nas aulas da faculdade ou para fazer os eternos trabalhos? Arre! Ainda bem que o Mu gostou da idéia de ficar comigo. Mas acho que até ele vai entender que eu não vou conseguir fazer nada hoje à noite além de ver um filme e dormir. Depois de duas ou três noites sem dormir pensando no assunto Kamus/_site_, eu estou acabado!

Foi então que o Mu veio com uma história de fazer um exercício de relaxamento. Ele era sempre tão zen! Atencioso! Bonito! Gostoso! E cheiroso... PÁRA, SHAKA! Não precisa listar as qualidades do Mu. Não, agora! É o final da fic e todo mundo já entendeu que você acha o Mu TUDO DE BOM!

Você tem que dormir, Shaka. Pronto! É isso! Foco no que interessa! Mas, então, o Mu veio me dizer que eu tinha que fechar os olhos e mentalizar coisas boas... e o que era melhor do que o Mu? O quê?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Narrado por Mu_

Ah, oi! Não notei que vocês estavam aí... Cuidado para não acordarem o Shaka, ok? Ele dormiu depois de muito tempo e estava muito cansado. Pobre Shaka! Ele estava tão tenso com a possibilidade do Kamus descobrir o que nós todos fizéramos, que eu tive o maior trabalhão para fazê-lo relaxar... Bem que eu disse que era para fazer ciúmes com o Afrodite, mas o Aldebaran contou aquela história de que no Brasil eles sempre inscreviam uns aos outros nestes sites de _spam, _que todo mundo se animou em inscrever o Kamus no_ site _de relacionamento_. _E agora o Milo está possesso! E o Shaka... nervoso...

Para o Shaka é tão difícil relaxar, esquecer, se deixar levar! Ele sempre está ligado a tudo, observando os mínimos detalhes. Devia ser cansativo viver assim! Por isso mesmo tomei para mim a função de fazê-lo relaxar! E a cada dia mostro para ele um novo método. Ontem à noite mesmo, eu vendei os olhos dele, acendi um incenso, liguei uma música zen e pedi para ele mentalizar somente coisas boas e ir me contando o que via:

- Eu vejo... você, Mu, com os cabelos soltos.

- ... – eu sorri e pedi para que ele continuasse.

- Agora você me olha daquele jeito... Como se não pudesse esperar... mais.

- ... – minha respiração se acelerou.

- Agora... agora você... tirou a camisa...

- ... – Céus! Quando foi que esquentou dessa forma?

- Aaaahh... agora... você... se esfrega em mim...

- ... – _pelos deuses gregos_!- pensei.

- Mu...Mu... aaahhh...Mu...

- O que, Shaka? O que você vê? – disse assustado...

Ah,... mas ele... começou a me chamar em voz rouca... a se movimentar de forma instigante... E de repente fui eu quem se sentiu tenso... Tão... tenso... Ele devia estar de sacanagem! Esse não era o efeito daquele exercício... Mas o Shaka é assim! Ele sempre descobre novas formas de fazer alguma coisa!

Então, eu voei para cima dele e o beijei com vontade! Sim, eu sei que eu estraguei o exercício... Caramba! Definitivamente essa é uma nova forma de relaxar com esse... exercício... Uma forma que eu nunca havia pensado... Logo minhas mãos corriam pelo corpo de Shaka e ele arrancava minha camisa e beijava meu corpo. Quando eu estava deitado por baixo dele, no chão, o Shaka disse, ainda vendado:

- Mu... eu ainda preciso mentalizar coisas boas? Ou posso tirar a venda e ver você? – e ele mordeu meu pescoço.

Eu me senti derreter! Ele devia estar zoando com a minha cara! Mas o Shaka não era disso, era? Bom, a verdade era que ele havia mudado demais nesse tempo que passamos juntos. Bom, outro dia nós precisamos tentar esse exercício de novo. Mas o fato era que o Shaka sempre dormia melhor depois de ... er... bom,... vocês sabem do quê... E eu havia me comprometido a ajudá-lo a dormir, não havia?

Depois conversamos melhor, ok? Fui.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Narrado por Shion_

Ah... aposto que vocês estão com pena do Saga pelo que eu fiz com ele! Mas não precisa, não! No final, ele até que se acalmou. Claro que nem sempre é fácil acalmar o Saga. Ele tem um gênio horrível! E não sabe brincar! Ele perdeu totalmente o contato com o lado infantil... Ah, pobre Saga! Às vezes eu tenho a clara impressão de que dentro dele moram duas personalidades. É como se de vez em quando os olhos dele assumissem um brilho avermelhado e ele fosse capaz de cometer assassinatos...

Não que isso me importe, é claro! Eu sempre gostei de viver a vida perigosamente. E o Saga é perigosamente atraente, charmoso, gostoso, maravilhoso e misterioso. Desde que eu o conheci, não se passou um só minuto em que eu não pensasse nele. Provocá-lo é um prazer à parte. Eu adoro vê-lo furioso para acalmá-lo depois. Céus! Ele é lindíssimo! Eu sou absolutamente maluco por ele! Assim, imagino que – com algum esforço – dê para perceber o que eu senti ao resolver visitá-lo de surpresa e vê-lo caminhar tão distraído pela rua... Lindo! Gostoso! E distraído! Ah, eu tinha que fazer algo quanto àquilo! E eu peguei o meu chaveiro-canivete e... bom, o resto vocês já sabem.... Mas eu nunca pensei que passaria de uns amassos no beco. Mas ele... ele ficou sem ação... E eu... bom... agi de improviso! Eu podia até descrever como foi o nosso último... encontro. Mas acho que não seria cavalheiresco. E, afinal, eu fui criado na Inglaterra! Então, eu deixo para vocês imaginarem. Mas acreditem que ele me tratou como um bandido do começo ao fim. E me puniu. No final, ele me fez pagar pela brincadeira.

Ah, se eu pudesse pagar todas as minhas dívidas assim... Sentindo o calor do corpo de Saga... Ouvindo-o ofegar... Sentindo-o me provocar... E eu... amarrado... Implorando para que ele me deixasse tocá-lo... Sendo punido como um ladrão safado... Gemendo por ele... Arfando o nome dele... Aaaahh... Tendo explosões de desejo... e prazer... Aaahh... Saga, você é... demais...!

Bom, mas acho que me desviei do assunto! Eu não tive nada a ver com o rolo do Milo com o Kamus. Aliás, acho que já falei, mas não custa nada repetir! Os dois são complicados como eles só! E desculpa aí, pessoal, mas o Saga está acordando e eu tenho que dar atenção a ele! Isso é claro, se ele concordar em me soltar. E achar que já me puniu o suficiente...Bom, talvez eu mereça mesmo ser punido! O que eu fiz foi horrível! Não que eu esteja arrependido, não me entendam mal. Obviamente faria tudo de novo! Principalmente para receber outra punição dessas...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Narrado por Milo_

Tá legal! Eu sei que eu me ferrei à história toda. Que pareci mais burro que uma porta fechada. E que numa competição de inteligência com duas ostras eu merecia ficar em quinto ligar. MAS EU DESCOBRI! Sim, descobri, leitor e leitora! Eu, _Sir_ Milo Sherlock Conan Doyle Holmes Keramidas. Eu próprio.

Foi assim! Eu estava justamente na estação de _Baker Street_, olhando para aqueles montes de azulejos com a forma de Sherlock Holmes fumando cachimbo, quando a verdade me atingiu! Tá, não foi propriamente a verdade! Veio um cara correndo com uma mala em cima da cabeça, feito um louco! A mala bateu em mim e eu caí no chão. Quando me levantei, olhando para os azulejos, tive uma tempestade cerebral com todos aqueles mini-Sherlocks e foi aí que eu vi... A VERDADE! Rodando diante dos meus olhos entre os cachimbos de Sherlock Holmes!

Foram os _porras_ dos meus amigos! TODOS ELES! Malditos fossem eles! Kamus me acudiu, perguntando entre francês e inglês se eu estava bem, se eu estava machucado, se eu conseguia falar. Tudo de uma vez! E eu lá... mesmerizado pela percepção da minha afiada inteligência! Eu comecei a gritar, rindo muito:

- EU SEI! FORAM ELES! TODOS ELES!

Pobre Kamus! Eu vi o horror em seus olhos azuis. Ele achou que eu havia enlouquecido! Ele estava desesperado, maldizendo o homem da mala em francês. (*_bom, pelo menos foi isso que eu entendi_*). Eu lá, estatelado no chão e gargalhando, entre milhares de Sherlocks Holmes! Quando Kamus finalmente conseguiu me puxar do chão, eu o abracei e disse:

- Ah, francês! Você tem que me ajudar a fazer algo contra aquelas pestes!

- Milo! _Qu´est que c´est? __On y va chez moi_! _Viens vite_!

- Pára de falar em francês, Kamus, e me ouve...

E eu comecei – entre várias risadas – a explicar para o Kamus o que aqueles malditos fizeram! Sabe-se lá porquê! Aqueles idiotas tinham um jeito surreal de complicar a minha vida. Precisavam _**mesmo**_ ter posto o nome do francês num _site_ de relacionamento? Desde aquele dia o meu francês não parava de receber ligações de mulheres desesperadas. E o francês era meu! MEU! Quando finalmente ele me ouviu _(*e parou de acreditar que eu tivesse enlouquecido*)_, o francês me olhou daquele jeito que era só dele e disse:

- _Bien sûr_, Milo! Isso certamente merece vingança.

Caramba! Juro que não quero que o francês queira se vingar de mim! O jeito frio como que ele falou faria um _iceberg_ tremer de frio! Aqueles malditos não perdem por esperar. Quer dizer... Na verdade eles vão ter que esperar um pouco. Sabem, né? Hoje eu tirei a tala da perna e eu e o francês marcamos de comemorar... Lá na casa dele! Nada muito elaborado! Nem roupas vamos usar! Isso para vocês verem como seria simples a nossa comemoração...Aliás, eu sou um cara de gostos muito simples!

Mas depois disso os malditos vão se ver comigo. Comigo e com Kamyu, o meu francês vingativo. E antes que eu me esqueça... Valeu, Sherlock! Sem sua ajuda eu nunca teria resolvido esta charada! E não poderia pregar uma peça no pessoal! E aproveitando que eu estou agradecendo mesmo, queria agradecer a todo mundo que acompanhou os meus infortúnios ao longo desta longa fic que a Virgo-chan tem resistência em acabar! Maldade me deixar quase dois anos engessado e nem me liberar das muletas. Mas dêem um desconto para a Virgo-chan. Essa foi a primeira fic dela, afinal! E durante esse tempo de descanso forçado eu até que me diverti junto com o Kamyu!

Ah... mas tenho certeza que vocês querem saber o que eu estou escondendo do Kamus, não querem? Bom... é que.. EU ESTAVA FUMANDO! Odeio essa mania do francês de não me deixar fumar em paz!

E agora vou embora para a casa do francês que temos planos para hoje à noite. Fui!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Narrado por Kamus_

_Bien, je sais! Je suis__ fous! _Mas, no final, fui eu quem se deu bem! Muito bem, na verdade! Ganhei um monte de amigos (*_certo que eu vou dar um jeito de me vingar deles_*). Ganhei um amigo para lá de especial (*_mas você também vai sentir a minha vingança_, _Fleur_*). E ganhei o Milo! O melhor presente da minha vida.

_D´accord_! Ele é irritante, infantil, ciumento, estourado, distraído e bagunceiro. Mas ele também é lindo, divertido, boa pessoa, popular, charmoso e _sexy_! Sim, eu sei que minha vida vai ser um verdadeiro inferno ao lado dele. Nós brigamos o tempo todo. Ele me irrita. Eu o irrito. Nós nos irritamos (*_sim, eu sei que já deu para entender_*). Mas eu preciso esclarecer que – apesar de tudo isso – eu não me vejo com mais ninguém além do Milo! Absolutamente ninguém!

Eu sei que vim estudar em Londres contra a vontade de meus pais. Sei também que um dia vou ter que voltar para casa. Mas, nesta nova fase da minha vida, eu aprendi uma coisa muito mais importante do que me preocupar com o futuro! Aprendi que não preciso ser tão frio com todos. Aprendi que vale à pena se entregar para fazer novos amigos. Aprendi que mesmo que alguém te machuque, isso tem menos importância do que se divertir ao lado das pessoas.

Mas, nesta nova fase, aprendi uma coisa ainda mais importante... Aprendi o que o meu antepassado famoso, Albert Camus, quis dizer com sua frase mais famosa. Quem sabe se vocês não descobrem também? Deixo-a aí abaixo para reflexão! Qualquer coisa, perturbem a Virgo-chan. É ela a fã do Albert Cams!

Ah, e enquanto vocês pensam na frase, tenham a certeza que estarei pensando em como me vingar dos malas dos meus amigos ! _Au revoir_!

_« __Au milieu de l'__hiver__, j'apprenais enfin qu'il y avait en moi un été invincible.' __(Albert __Camus__, in L'Eté)_

(Na profundeza do inverno, finalmente aprendi que dentro de mim repousava um invencível verão)". (Albert Camus em Verão).

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Virgo-chan_

_Olá a todos! Bom, acho que eu posso realmente dizer que para mim nunca foi tão difícil terminar algo como esta fic... Talvez seja porque ela acompanhou uma nova fase em minha vida. Talvez porque eu realmente tenha me apegado a ela. Talvez porque sem encerrá-la eu tivesse a certeza de que sempre poderia voltar a fazer algo conhecido... Mas a vida não é feita de certezas, não é? E encerrar uma fase é fundamental para iniciar outra. Pelo menos é disso que a fic trata..._

_Enfim, eu nunca fui muito boa em despedidas. Então, gostaria de agradecer as mensagens, elogios, incentivos, gentileza, carinho e amizade que sempre recebi de várias pessoas que acompanharam esta fic. Saibam que isso foi muito importante para mim! E esta fic sempre será muito importante para mim!_

_Ah... e desde o começo eu quis terminar a fic com esta frase de Albert Camus... tudo a ver com o Kamyu, não é?_

_Obrigada à __Pure Petit Cat, Gigi, Mussha, Dionisiah, Sirrah san, Haiku, Tsuki Torres, Makie, Lily Soul, Tsuki-chan, Hikaru, Patin, Virgo-Nyah, Litha-chan, Nathalie-chan, Kimera, Gigi, Tsuki Torres, Dark Ookami, J Yami, Lhu-chan, P-Shurete, Haina Aquarius sama, Cristal, Valkiriah, Annie, Theka, As de espadas, Kiara Salkys, Gamma Arietis Mesarthin._

_De forma especial, gostaria de agradecer:_

_à Cristal, minha beta querida, _

_à Patin, a primeira pessoa a me deixar uma review _

_à Tsuki Tores, fã do Saga, como eu!_

_À Virgo-no-Aries por suas idéias e incentivo para terminar esta fic!_

_Xiii, eu havia me esquecido do Shura... mas aí está ele, com um último depoimento!_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Shura_

_Coño_! Cá estou eu a encerrar a fic sozinho, já que o MdM está.. bom... com a Shina. Os dois parecem macacos no cio! O lado bom é que ele gasta tanta energia que não sobra muito para ataques de mau humor para cima de mim! _Bueno_, mas como coube a mim encerrar a fic, queria deixar aqui um bolão de apostas sobre quem matará quem:

( ) Kamus matará todos os seus amigos!

( ) Milo matará Kamus de irritação!

( ) Saga matará Shion! (*_onde foi que eu já vi isso?_*)

( ) Shaka e Mu... _ah, com esses não consigo fazer maldades!!_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Virgo-chan – sim, de novo!_

_FELIZ NATAL! FELIZ 2009!_

_Beijos e muito obrigada por acompanharem minha primeira fic!_

_Virgo-chan_

_Dez/08_


End file.
